


We Are The Choices We Make

by LovelyLOL



Series: Original Main Characters - Harry Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Harry Potter, BAMF Luna Lovegood, BAMF Neville Longbottom, BAMF Ron Weasley, Bodyguard, Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Children Maturing, Classes and Lessons, Cultural Differences, Defense Association, Elemental Magic, Familiars, Harry becomes a Leader, Horcruxes, Independent Harry Potter, Magical Bond, Magical History, Magical Intent, Magical Schools, Magical training, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Ministry of Magic (Harry Potter), Misguided Hermoine Granger, Missions, Muggleborn History, Multi, New Order of the Phoenix, POV Alternating, Powerful Tom Riddle, Romance, Ron Matures, Second War with Voldemort, Voldemort gets the stone in Harry's first year, Wizarding Culture, elemental harry potter, special agents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 34
Words: 281,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26577358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLOL/pseuds/LovelyLOL
Summary: By the time Harry reaches his fourth year at Hogwarts, Voldemort has already risen, is now stronger than ever, and the boy-who-lived doesn’t have a chance in hell against him. Dumbledore is desperate to keep his precious pawn alive long enough for him to complete the prophecy and save the world. His decisions lead to massive changes for everyone involved and as the war breaks out, Harry becomes something entirely different - definitely not what Dumbledore wanted.*The New Year has begun!*
Relationships: Arthur Weasley/Molly Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s), Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Luna Lovegood/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini, Susan Bones/Ron Weasley
Series: Original Main Characters - Harry Potter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933135
Comments: 107
Kudos: 103





	1. A Visit to a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to the first chapter of the story: We Are The Choices We Make.  
> I'd like to first announce that this story was written for my mother. She has always been my greatest supporter and my best friend. She is also a huge fan of the Harry Potter stories and she loves fanfiction as much as I do. She has been with me throughout my journey of writing this and we are both very proud of it.
> 
> Please enjoy this story and comment and share it.  
> Onto the chapter!

As he raced through the halls of the ancient castle, he prayed he was not too late. He still could not believe that one miscalculation on his part could have led to such a spectacular mess. He could not dwell on the past however, such luxuries were for the young. He needed to do his best to right those wrongs now, before he fell any further down the proverbial rabbit hole he now found himself in. He only prayed his old friend would grant him this boon.

All those years ago when he had saved the man’s life during the first wizarding war against Grindelwald, he was promised a boon in return after he had dismissed the concept of a life debt. One could not allow such powerful allies to slip away. You had to calculate your moves carefully to avoid any nasty fall-outs in the long run.

In all his years Albus Dumbledore always knew this day would come. He had made one miscalculation in overestimating his knowledge about an asset in his possession, and now the players on the chess board were all over the place and not falling in line as he had anticipated. Voldemort was not meant to return so soon, and the second war was not meant to arrive yet. He knew it would however, with the tournament this year, he knew Tom would use this opportunity to make his triumphant return to power and reduce the country to chaos. He couldn’t allow that to happen when Harry was not yet ready to face Tom. There were things not yet in place for the final encounter. He wasn’t ready for Merlin’s sake!

Albus entered his floo and spun towards his destination. The floo spat him out into a well furnished office. He glanced around, noticing no-one was present. He knew his friend well and knew he would have been alerted to his floo being active. He would only have a few moments to prepare for the man’s appearance.

As Albus seated himself comfortably on one of the sofas the room provided, the door leading to the hallway outside was opened and a man entered. The man came closer, eyeing his new guest with shrewd eyes, a frown marring his old face.

“Albus, I was not expecting you.” Albus could see the slight drop in his shoulders and the relaxing of his wand hand. Albus knew he was lucky the man always looked before attacking. This courtesy allowed Albus to take certain liberties when entering the man’s home. He knew, if it were someone like Mad-Eye, this approach would certainly have led to him being attacked.

“Salvador, my friend, it is good to see you again.” The man, Salvador, grunted in acknowledgement and seated himself behind his large desk. Albus moved to take the seat in front of the desk, busying himself with watching the many meditation devices around the room, waiting for the man to speak.

“What brings you here Albus? You don’t usually make a habit of visiting me.” Salvador knew the games Albus liked to play. He was not in the mood for such games presently.

“I apologize, work and responsibilities often keep me away from enjoying such pleasantries.” Salvador waved his hand impatiently.

“And yet, here you are now.”

“Yes, however, I’m afraid this isn’t a pleasant visit my friend. I am in need of assistance only someone with your specific expertise can provide.” The only indication he heard was the small tick at the side of Salvador’s mouth and the single tap of his left thumb. Albus took it as a sign to continue.

“I’m afraid I made a most grievous error. The Dark Lord Voldemort has returned a whole three years before my predictions. He has taken the time to grow stronger and fortify his strongholds. I’m afraid once he does attack, the country will fall right into his hands.” Albus allowed his words to sink in as he waited for the response he knew was coming.

“And why should I care? I am not a part of your game with that mad lunatic Albus. I told you to destroy the fool before he had gained the support of the Pureblood elite all those years ago - you didn’t listen -, now you come to me seeking what, my help? You wish me to help you kill this moron?” Salvador sounded amused and sarcastic. He gazed at his old friend with a sharp smirk on his face. Albus remained expressionless.

“I’m afraid only one can stop him. A prophecy was-” He was interrupted by boisterous laughter as Sal doubled over his desk, shaking his head and laughing with abandon.

“Oh Albus, you poor soul. You believe in the drivel spoken by old women high on incense fumes and pepper-up potions! Truly, you amuse me with your talk Albus. I have not laughed so well in years.” Sal calmed down slowly, still chuckling to himself whenever he glanced at the pensive expression on Albus’ face.

“It’s very real my friend. A prophecy was made in the summer of nineteen eighty and it was proven true on Halloween a year later. Voldemort had been temporarily defeated that night almost thirteen years ago, and he had returned three years ago.” Albus spoke with all the seriousness he knew the situation deserved. He could not allow Salvador to dismiss his words as the ramblings of an old man. He needed the man to take him seriously.

“You knew all this time he would return, why weren’t you preparing for it? You and I know how he was able to cheat death, you had sworn me to secrecy. I had assumed you had dealt with the problem years ago. Don’t tell me you allowed him to return with full protection in place.” Now Salvador looked pissed. He gazed in Dumbledore’s eyes, finding nothing but confirmation staring back at him. He scoffed in disbelief.

“How could you be so foolish?” He whispered

“I had it all planned out. Voldemort needed to return before the artifacts could be destroyed. The prophecy-” Again he was interrupted.

“Not this foolishness again. Even if the prophecy was true, it was not an excuse to rest on your laurels and do nothing for over a decade. That time could have been used to prepare your people for his return. There should have been an army waiting and ready to blast him straight back to hell.” He could not believe Albus had been so stupid.

“It was not my destiny to defeat him. I set those years aside to prepare the champion of the Wizarding World, the one who was prophesied to defeat him.” Albus made sure he made it abundantly clear he had not been idle all those years as Salvador had assumed. Even if it was true.

“So, who is this prophesied savior then? Is he ready to face his destiny?” He was getting bored with this discussion. Albus had sat in front of him and told tales of prophecies and dark lords and still he had not uttered one word about why he was visiting.

“That is why I’m here.” Salvador turned to face him once more, having turned around earlier to gaze out the large floor to ceiling windows behind his desk.

“The one prophesied to defeat Tom is too young to hope to face him and win right now. With the way things are going, and if my predictions are indeed correct. The boy won’t stand a chance.” Silence filled the room as Albus finished speaking. It was not meant to last however.

“You are training a child to defeat the most ruthless mass murderer the wizarding world has faced in over one hundred years?” Salvador asked the question as if he was asking about the weather.

“I don’t believe you are the right person to question me on the complications of that my friend.” Salvador glared at Dumbledore silently. He was contemplating throwing the old fool back through the floo and shutting down the manor to prevent him from returning. He knew the reason Salvador had started his school and why it was necessary for the young ones in his care to train as they did. Dumbledore expected a child to defeat Voldemort and Salvador doubted he was being properly trained for the battle. Albus had no right to compare their methods in this way.

Albus knew he had crossed the line. He only hoped he could salvage the situation before he was thrown out on his nose.

“All that aside. I need some protection put in place for the coming year. The Tri-wizard Tournament has returned, and I fear Tom might use the competition as a stage for his attack. There is too much that could go wrong and I cannot cover all areas of weakness without presenting him with an opportunity to exploit.”

“So what do you expect me to do? You wish to fill your school with trained agents to await the dark lord’s arrival. You intend to use the students as bait? Knowing the fool Riddle is, he certainly won’t refuse something so tempting as a school filled with children excited about some grand competition.”

“I won’t fill the school with agents Salvador. The thought is truly frightening. Who would watch them while I’m busy trying to anticipate Voldemort’s next move? I only need someone to watch the boy.”

“A bodyguard then.”

“Exactly,”

“You should never have let it come to this. At least tell me you’ve prepared someone to stand against Voldemort’s army. You said he’s spent the last couple years growing stronger. What have you been doing and why have you only come now when the problem has spiraled out of control?”

“I assure you I have players in place awaiting my signal. I only need the boy protected until he can face Voldemort in a duel and win.” Sal knew his question had been ignored but he chose not to mention it.

“Is he being trained?” He asked. This child must be the most unlucky sod in the world. At least Albus must have trained him for the fight. He appeared desperate for the boy to win.

“The prophecy has already foretold his victory against Tom. Would you care to hear it?”

“That doesn’t answer my question. A bunch of rambled words cannot prepare someone for that type of encounter. Please tell me he’s being trained.” Salvador insisted. He needed to know Albus was not sending this child to his death for ‘the greater good’.

“He will be ready.” Was all the old man said. Salvador sighed.

“I hope you know what you’re doing old friend. I’d hate to see you regret it.” The words sat in the air for a few moments.

“Can you provide the assistance I need?” Albus asked.

“When would you need them to arrive?” Salvador sighed. He was doing that more often he realized. He did not like this situation at all but what was he to do? His hands were tied.

“September first should suffice. They can be on the train to Hogwarts with the students. Please choose someone who can blend in with the crowd at the school. I’d hate for them to stick out and tip our hand too early.”

“I would need some general information about the asset. My people need to know exactly what to expect and who they need to keep an eye on in a school filled with students.”

“Of course. I have a photo and some general background information here.” Albus placed the folder on the desk and Salvador opened it, pursuing the contents. He sees the large picture of a kid with messy hair and wearing glasses, gazing at the camera with slight apprehension. The child appeared afraid of his own shadow but there was a quiet strength shining in his large green eyes and a stubborn set to his pronounced jawline. This was the child of prophecy Albus was depending on to save the wizarding world. Harry James Potter was written below the photograph. Age 13. He would be fourteen right now. Salvador doubted much would have changed about his appearance.

Whatever Albus had planned for this boy, he knew it would not end well for the child. Albus liked to think in a bigger picture - one vs many - mentality. He would gladly sacrifice this child if it meant he could save all the others. Poor child, didn’t know he was destined to die.

Salvador stared at Albus, nodding his head once. He watched as Albus made some excuse about needing to return to the school before leaving through the floo. He got what he came for, there was no need to stick around any longer. Sal looked back at the photo. What were the chances this child could survive his fated encounter. Salvador always taught his students to never expect others to pull them out of the fires of their own making, but this child did not make the fire he was now caught in. He was merely born in it. Did he deserve to be saved? He would speak with his young agents and decide how he would go about this newest obstacle they now faced. It will be interesting to see who would choose to take the assignment. Whoever did, he would make sure they knew the truth of the situation before sending them to England. 

It would surely be nice to watch Albus scramble to get his players back into position once he realized he was no longer in control of all the cards. Albus prided himself on being a master puppeteer, how would it feel for him to be the puppet? Sal laughed.


	2. The New Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and his friends meet an interesting girl on the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to those who left kudos on this work. I'm glad you like it. Enjoy the chapter!

Appearing on the platform; Harry, Hermione and the Weasleys rushed towards the train. As the last of them boarded, the whistle sounded and the train began making its way towards Hogsmeade station. They quickly located a compartment, panting and fanning themselves from exertion. They had run at break neck speed to make it to the platform on time. They almost hadn’t made it too. Ginny left the compartment to find her friends once she felt she could stand without falling over.

Hermione quickly took out a book to read while they travelled to Scotland, and Ron took out his chess set and began preparing for a game. A few of their other friends passed the compartment to say hello and ask about their summer before everyone settled in for the journey. Harry leaned back and glanced out the window, watching the scenery fly by. He figured; one game with Ron, answer the usual questions from Hermione about homework and the upcoming year, and then he could nap until it was time to depart from the train.

He turned towards Ron to begin his first task.

“Did you hear about what’s happening at Hogwarts this year? Dad was hinting about it all summer. He said the ministry is getting involved with something this year, something big and exciting.” Ron quickly began talking as soon as Harry turned to face him.

“What is it then?” Hermione asked in her usual bossy voice.

“Don’t know. Dad wouldn’t say. Told us we’d hear all about it once we got to school.” Ron was clearly not a fan of the secrecy surrounding this big thing happening but Harry could understand his frustration, because now he too wanted to know what was happening at Hogwarts this year. Only it wasn’t for the same reason as Ron. Harry wanted to know so he could avoid getting involved. He only wanted to have a quiet and simple year with nothing to worry about and no-one out to kill him. Something told him it wouldn’t happen however.

He sighed and settled in to nap as Ron and Hermione started arguing about this supposed secret event. Hermione didn’t believe something could be happening and everyone managed to keep quiet about it, but Ron didn’t doubt his father and was getting upset by Hermione’s continued attempts to disprove it.

As Harry was dozing, the door to their compartment opened up. He groaned and turned around, expecting Malfoy and his cronies to be at the door. It wasn’t Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle however, it was a girl. She appeared around their age and was dressed from head to toe in leather.

Her jumpsuit stopped mid-thigh and had short sleeves. She was wearing leather boots that stopped at the ankle with medium sized heels. There was a belt around her midsection, made of the same leather as her jumpsuit. On her head was a head wrap with a bow, also made of leather, and her hair was pulled in a neat updo that fell to the center of her back. She glanced around the space before closing the door and sitting down silently.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at the girl in confusion. None of them recognized her. He could see Hermione clearly trying to figure out if they had seen her before and which house she might be in. Obviously she wasn’t a Gryffindor or they would recognize her. Maybe she was a transfer student from another school. That was certainly a possibility. He watched as Hermione struggled to contain her natural curiosity and desire to question their unexpected guest. The girl had not glanced at any of them again since she sat in the compartment, and the silence was becoming awkward. He noticed when Hermoine lost the battle with her inner inquisitor and decided to ask the first question of the day.

“Who are you?” It seemed a bit rude to ask that question so bluntly and it appeared Hermione thought so too, if the way she winced after voicing it was any indication. Harry and Ron turned to the girl for the answer.

“Clarissa,” That was all she said. No last name or anything else. She appeared to already be done with the conversation before it even began. Harry groaned silently, he knew Hermione was just getting started.

“Oh, I’m not sure I recognize the name. Which house are you in?” Clarissa stared at Hermione, almost as if assessing if she was worth answering. Hermione was getting pink in the face and Harry knew she would soon explode in anger.

“I don’t attend your school. I am not in any houses.” She spoke clearly and with a hint of dryness. Harry knew what was coming next and tried to prevent it, he was too late.

“Why are you here then? This is our compartment and you just barged in without asking if you could sit here, and then without any explanations or introductions. Now you say you aren’t a member of our school which means you must be a visitor, but visitors don’t travel on the train which means you must be a transfer student. I would think, as a transfer student, you would do well to learn the ways of our school and introduce yourself properly before making yourself comfortable in someone else’s compartment. You’ll see once you arrive at the castle and go through the sorting, there are different types of students that attend Hogwarts. You don’t want to end up with the wrong sort -”

“Thank you for the unnecessary monologue. Now kindly shut up.” Silence. Harry was shocked someone could talk to Hermione like that. Glancing at his friend, he winced. Hermione looked ready to skin the new girl alive. If it weren’t for the rules that said no magic on the train, he was sure she would have hexed Clarissa by now.

“How dare you speak to me like that! It doesn’t matter which house you get into, you won’t last a week at Hogwarts with that awful attitude.”

“Don’t talk to my friend like that!” Great, now Ron was getting involved.

“I can speak for myself Ronald.” Now Hermione was mad at Ron too.

“I was only trying to help!” Now Ron was mad at Hermione. In the new argument that arose between them the new girl was quickly forgotten, even though she was sitting right there. Harry watched her as she sneered slightly at his friends once the volume of their fighting had risen. She seemed to be observing their behavior, which wasn’t good at all. It was said that first impressions were very powerful. Harry didn’t think the new girl’s first impression of Ron and Hermione was very impressive.

He startled when her eyes suddenly settled on him. Her eyes were a strange mix of hazel and brown but as he continued to stare at them, he came to think they were quite beautiful and unique. He fought his blush when he realized what he was thinking, praying she didn’t see the embarrassment on his face.

“So you’re Harry Potter.” She whispered, but it was heard by everyone in the compartment. The sound of her voice seemed to snap Ron and Hermione out of their argument and the two of them refocused on her. Harry could only nod his head. Of course the new girl had heard of him. He wasn’t surprised at all. Though he was relieved she wasn’t gazing at him with awe or lust in her eyes. She just stared as if assessing him for something.

“A bit scrawny, clearly you’re underfed. An expression of a deer in headlights almost permanently glued to your face. You shouldn’t broadcast your thoughts so loudly. Almost anyone could know what you’re thinking. You’re also too relaxed. Even with your closest friends with you, never let your guard down. You’re only putting yourself and them in danger. You know who’s after you, why are you so complacent? I don’t understand any of you.” She glanced around the silent compartment at each of them individually before turning back to Harry.

“You are all immature and rash, narrow minded too. You have little clue as to what’s coming. You think you are not like your peers, yet you continue to attempt to fit in with them. You must fear being apart from the group and ostracized. Complicated, but doable. I can work with this.” The last part was whispered to herself. She turned back around, head resting on the back of the seat and closed her eyes, apparently finished with her assessment.

Hermione appeared ready to tear a strip out of the girl after that, but Harry beat her to it.

“You don’t know anything about any of us so don’t go about making assumptions. What makes you think you can just come in here and start passing judgement on other people. You’re rude, and I think you should apologize or leave.” He was getting angry. How dare this stranger come in here and talk about him and his friends that way. He already had to tolerate the likes of Malfoy and his elk, he wasn’t about to put up with any more shit that people thought about him.

“Quick tempered too. A quick temper leads to mistakes. Mistakes cost lives. I would learn to manage that temper if I were you. You can’t afford to make mistakes.” Her words hung in the air like stink as the tension mounted. Her eyes fixed on Harry once again.

“I won’t apologize for speaking my mind and speaking the truth. Your friend over there was allowed to make assumptions about me and even attempted to tell me how I should behave. I don’t think you have any right to tell me to apologize after allowing her to mouth off earlier, now do you? I suppose we should add hypocrite to the list as well.” With that she got up and left, leaving the trio of stunned Gryffindors to ponder what to do next.

Ron appeared to recover from his shock first.

“Forget her mate. Probably a Slytherin wannabe, just like Malfoy. Nothing she says matters. Just ignore her.” Ron patted Harry’s shoulder before going back to the game he was playing earlier.

“I can’t believe it. I mean, who the hell was that? Just ignore her Harry. When we get to school we’ll pretend we never met her.” Was Hermione’s reply.

“Yeah, and let’s pray she doesn’t end up in Gryffindor.” Ron shuddered as he finished speaking. Hermione frowned at the door to the compartment for another minute before huffing and returning to her book.

Harry couldn’t believe that just happened. Whatever was to take place at the school this year, he prayed he never had to cross paths with Clarissa what's-her-name again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short chapter depicting the first meeting between our main characters. Let me know what you think about Clarissa, where you think things will go from this first meeting.
> 
> See you on Friday!


	3. Careful Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new girl reappears and Harry gets a few shocks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter! Thank you to everybody who left kudos on this work. I'm very happy! I hope you're enjoying it so far. We have a long way to go. Enjoy the chapter!

The sorting had been the same as every other year. Houses welcomed their new members with Hufflepuff gaining more students this year. The house of badgers was very pleased with their new students. Dumbledore stood to make his usual beginning of the year speech, but was interrupted by the arrival of a man who looked like he was just coming home from war. He was introduced as Alastor Moody, retired auror and this year's Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Many of the students glanced at the man warily as he made his way towards the head table. Ron was whispering that his father knew the man, and he was not to be messed with. Neville mentioned he had trained his parents and many aurors both young and old. Harry thought it would certainly be interesting to learn from this man who had not only knowledge of defense, but plenty of experience to boot. He was a living example of the perils of war. It was almost inspiring.

Dumbledore continued his announcement. Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Everyone was excited until he announced there was an age limit for competitors, only those seventeen and over could enter. That certainly disappointed quite a few people. The next part received even louder protests - there would be no Quidditch this year. They were to expect visitors from two other schools arriving in October with the selection of the champions happening on Halloween.

Throughout the sorting and the announcements Harry quietly searched for the girl from the train. Hermione began making theories - about who she was and why she was on the train - after there were no announcements about a new student attending Hogwarts this year. Clarissa was nowhere to be seen inside the Hall and Harry briefly wondered where she might be. They had not seen her when they exited the train and took the carriages to the castle. Harry had felt a bit guilty that they had initially chased her off. It must be quite scary to be attending a new school where nothing and no-one was familiar to you. Sure, she was quite strange and a bit rude, but he felt they could have handled the situation better than they did. 

Sometimes he wondered if the adventures they went on and the fact that they were always together might have caused them to cling to each other, never allowing anyone else to get too close. All their other friends were there, just outside their circle but never being included inside. Now that he thought about it, the three of them always seemed to keep a certain amount of distance from the others. He thought maybe it wasn’t entirely a good thing.

“Harry,” He looked across the table to see Hermione gazing at him with mild concern.

“What-what is it?” He wondered how long she was calling him and he hadn’t realized.

“I was asking what you think about the tournament happening this year. I think it’s too much of a distraction for the students. Everyone will be too excited about it to really pay any attention to class. It’s mental for the Professors and the Headmaster to have agreed to this. It seems so pointless. Eternal glory, what exactly is that supposed to be?” Hermione clearly did not like this at all. She continued to rant about it, some of the other Gryffindors close by glared at her or shook their heads. No-one agreed with her at all.

“You wouldn’t understand stuff like that Hermione. You’re just a girl.” Ron grumbled before stuffing even more food in his mouth. Hermione quickly turned on him with a lecture about the importance of maintaining a healthy studying environment for students in a school. 

Harry was not paying much attention to either of them. He wasn’t taking anyone’s side. He only hoped that with this tournament happening, everyone would focus their attention elsewhere and leave him alone to enjoy a normal year.

Ron and Hermione had exhausted themselves with their debate and gone to bed early. Harry stayed up a little longer before going to bed too.

The next morning at breakfast Mcgonagall told him the Headmaster wanted to see him in his office before handing him his time table. The trio found themselves sitting before the Headmaster, Ron being the only one to accept the offer of lemon drops.

“Well Harry my boy, this year is sure to turn out to be exciting, don’t you think?” Dumbledore’s eyes were twinkling at full power as he gazed at Harry over the rim of his glasses. 

“I guess so sir, though I’m quite happy to let someone else have the spotlight this year. I’m just hoping to focus on school sir.” Harry spoke with slight apprehension. He was sure Dumbledore hadn’t called him to his office to discuss the Tournament. 

“Yes, a wise choice my boy. School is after all very important to one such as you. I’m also hoping this year will be mostly uneventful. I’m sure if we work together, we can both get what we want.” 

“Headmaster, there was an incident on the train. A girl who said her name was Clarissa came into our compartment, she seemed to be watching Harry. We thought she was a transfer student but then she hadn’t shown up at the sorting and we haven’t seen her around the castle either.” Hermione quickly took over the conversation, voicing her concerns. Harry had hoped they could put that behind them but it seemed it was not meant to be. 

“Ah yes, I was meaning to come to that. It’s the reason I asked you to come to my office.” That got everyone’s attention. The sound of the door opening and closing caused everyone to look to the person who had entered. It was Clarissa. Harry heard Hermione huff from beside him at the sight of the girl. This time she had on a dress made of a silvery material. It was very short and her ankle boots were a white color this time. 

“Welcome Clarissa, please take a seat while I explain the situation to our friends. Tea, lemon drops?” Clarissa surveyed the room before looking to the Headmaster once he addressed her. 

“No thank you sir.” She spoke respectfully before sitting in a chair that appeared beside Ron’s. This person was totally different from the one they met on the train. Harry noted that while she appeared relaxed, she was also alert and there was a slight tension in her posture. Their eyes met and Harry quickly turned away. He was caught staring at her again. 

“Well, welcome to Hogwarts, I hope you enjoy your time here.” Said Dumbledore. He seemed to enjoy playing the role of a gracious host.

“Headmaster, who is this girl? Why is she here?” Hermione asked, ignoring Clarissa completely. She was still miffed about the encounter on the train.

“Clarissa is here as a favor to me from an old friend. I’m afraid I haven’t been entirely truthful with all of you. These are dangerous times. Voldemort is now a very real and present threat I’m afraid we cannot deal with entirely on our own. I have asked for some assistance to handle it.” Harry was shocked and staring at the Headmaster. Ron was grumbling under his breath about evil gits and Hermione was looking between the Headmaster and Clarissa, who was watching the sorting hat with a curious expression on her face. 

“But-but, how is a girl supposed to help us Headmaster? She’s the same age as we are.” Hermione couldn’t understand this at all. How was a teenage girl supposed to help them fight against Voldemort. 

“Indeed she is.” Dumbledore appeared amused. Hermione pursed her lips in annoyance. He hadn’t answered her question at all. 

“He’s back,” Harry whispered. He thought he would have a few more years before that would happen. How was this possible? 

“What happened Professor? How did he manage to return?” Harry asked, his head was swimming and he was starting to feel nauseous. 

“He had gotten the stone I hid in your first year, my boy. I had made a terrible error in underestimating him, and he managed to slip away unnoticed with the stone. I had plans to lure him out and hopefully stop him from regaining a body.” Dumbledore appeared devastated but Harry was only focusing on one thing. This had happened three years ago and he was only hearing about it now!

“But how was he able to return? I thought he was dead. People can’t come back from the dead.” Hermione was now well and truly confused.

“There are many ways someone can delay their death, Miss Granger. The methods he used I will not share with you. It is simply too horrible to speak of.”

“How did he get into the school in the first place without you being aware. From what I’ve gathered, you had hidden the stone, so he either had an outside contact feeding him information or he was inside the castle for a certain length of time. Which leads me to believe you lured him here purposely, ignored his presence for a time while you set your trap, hoping to catch him in the act of stealing this stone but he escaped before you could close in on him. You used the school to stage some elaborate scheme. You endangered all the students in your care. Reckless and stupid. What would have happened if a student was injured, or if he decided to attack someone while he was here?” Dumbledore’s eyes flashed for a moment before he smiled at Clarissa. Her eyes narrowed slightly at his attempt to pacify her. 

“As I’ve said, a most terrible mistake I now regret. I’m afraid however, we cannot change the past, we can only stop Tom from destroying the world in his quest for dominion over everyone.” He turned away from her, a clear dismissal. Clarissa snorted and shook her head.

“Clarissa is a special agent from a very private academy that specializes in training elite soldiers meant for combat and covert operations. She will be here only as a precaution against any attacks. Her mission is one of protection detail.” 

The pieces began to fall in place pretty quickly after that. Hermione seemed to catch on first, eyeing Clarissa with curiosity and suspicion. Harry swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. He knew what that meant but he could still hope he was wrong. 

“Who is she supposed to protect?” He asked

“Why you of course Harry my boy. You are Tom’s target. If he attacks the school, he will most definitely come for you. We cannot allow that to happen.” Harry sagged in his seat, covering his face with his hands. 

“Wait, hold up, how is she supposed to protect anyone. She’s just a girl.” Ron finally spoke up. 

“I assure you her gender plays no part in her ability to fulfill her duties.” Dumbledore spoke with slight reprimand. Ron turned away from the stern look on the Headmaster’s face. 

Harry was still trying to wrap his head around it all. He would essentially have someone watching over him every minute of every day. He would never have a moment’s peace. He was being treated like some invalid or a child in need of a sitter. The more he thought about it the angrier he became. 

“I don’t need a damn babysitter.” He spoke angrily. 

“You don’t understand the danger you are in my boy. I assure you, this is only as a precaution, but if Tom does attack, you will be grateful we thought to do this. You need to be protected.” 

“I can look after myself! I don’t need some girl looking after me, watching my every move and following me around everywhere. I need my privacy, my space. I told you I wanted a normal year. This isn’t normal Professor!” Harry shouted. 

“Then you can die.” There was a gasp from Hermione and everyone turned to face Clarissa. She appeared upset but was maintaining a level of calm as well. 

“I may have agreed to this assignment, but now I’m beginning to understand why others hadn’t. You are a whiny immature brat, and I would love to walk out that door and never have to see your stupid face again. However, this is a mission, and you fail to understand the principles at work here. You are somehow important to the outcome of the war that is on the horizon. Voldemort wants you dead, and he’ll happily kill any and all who would foolishly attempt to block his path on his way to you. Countless lives are on the line and you’re busy whining about space and privacy. If you do not care to be protected, then die. You’ll be saving the rest of us the trouble of looking after you.” A cold pregnant silence filled the room. Clarissa’s face was twisted into an ugly sneer at the end and she was breathing hard. She had not raised her voice, but it was clear she was upset. 

Harry was stunned speechless. She had spoken all his fears with such callous disregard. Was he truly putting all the people that cared for him in danger. He could just see Voldemort killing Sirius and Remus and torturing Hermione or the Weasleys for his amusement, and he whimpered, burying his head in his hands.

Clarissa calmed down in the silence of the room. She watched as Harry Potter appeared to crumble before her eyes. She closed her eyes and looked away.

“That was a bit uncalled for my dear. I know you have your orders to protect Mr. Potter but he is not just a mission for you. He is also a person. His feelings are understandable and it would do well for you all to get along if we are to be successful. I’m sure you were taught the importance of trust and having faith in each other.” Dumbledore took on a slight lecturing tone as he berated Clarissa for her thoughtless words. As he spoke, Clarissa gazed at Harry. Hermione and Ron glared hatefully at her but she ignored them. They weren’t her priority. The boy in between them was. Her Headmaster was counting on her to succeed in her mission. She would not return home a failure. She relaxed into her seat for the first time since entering the office and Dumbledore took that as a sign he had gotten through to her. 

“Now, I expect you all to try and get along. Clarissa will become an honorary member of your group for the foreseeable future. She will blend in with your schedule and will become your shadow. You may also question her and get to know her as well. You will find you can even learn some interesting things from her. She is far more advanced in her studies, having completed most of her schooling already.” That surprised Hermione and she turned to assess Clarissa once more. 

Harry glanced at Clarissa carefully. He was emotionally exhausted after his outburst and hearing Clarissa tell him he should die. He didn’t think he would be able to get along with her, let alone trust her with his life and the lives of his friends. They were too different and she was very cold and distant. He doubted she would be able to get along with anyone in the school.

“Why must it be her Headmaster? Why couldn’t it be someone else, like Moony or an auror?” He asked quietly. So what if she came from some special school. It didn’t matter if he couldn’t trust her. He’d rather have someone around him all the time who he could trust. 

“I’m afraid if we bring in anyone like that, we might tip off the death eaters and Tom that we are onto them. We don’t need it printed in the paper that Harry Potter was being guarded.” Dumbledore spoke wisely.

“But we could have disguised them in the school. Maybe as a professor or something. No-one would suspect anything.” He tried again.

“A professor has certain duties to uphold Harry, most important of all is teaching the students. They cannot hope to take on all their duties to the school while still protecting you. We need someone who can be with you at all times, even in classes.” 

With all his arguments dismissed Harry sighed. There was no way out of this it seemed. He looked warily in Clarissa’s direction to find her watching him silently. She seemed to snap out of it before speaking.

“I will not be in your way. I only ask you not to hinder me in protecting you. You can still enjoy your time at school, I won’t take too much of your freedom away from you. It is important for you to remain protected and I have been given the duty of ensuring your safety. We can work together to both get what we want.” She spoke softly as she gazed at him. He couldn’t believe someone so young could be so expressionless. Even the purebloods around the school weren’t so hard to read. Whatever happened, he was certain it would be a miserable time. Clarissa made him uneasy whenever she looked at him and he didn’t like it. 

Hermione and Ron continued to frown. Hermione wouldn’t fight the Headmaster’s decision but she would watch the new girl, and if she tried anything she would deal with her. 

Dumbledore hoped they would get over their rocky start and learn to get along. He knew Tom was watching the Tournament and was yet to figure out what he intended to do. He needed to focus on Tom and therefore could not watch over Harry. With Clarissa as his constant shadow, Dumbledore could relax and focus on the war effort. He knew Sal had sent one of his best for this mission. He also couldn’t help but notice how pretty the girl was and wondered if that was deliberate. Whatever the case, Salvador had something up his sleeve. The crafty old man always did. Albus only hoped whatever his old friend had planned would not interfere with his own careful planning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, questions? What do you think about Clarissa? Will they learn to get along? Will Harry accept her? Will his friends accept her? Let me know what you think and stick around for the next installment.
> 
> See you on Sunday!


	4. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry begins to question his earlier convictions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter everyone and another beautiful day. I hope everyone is doing well this Sunday. Enjoy the chapter.

As they sat at a table in the library, they watched as Clarissa disappeared into the bookshelves, apparently giving them their space to study. The school had not known how to handle the strange new girl. They watched her warily. Dumbledore had announced she was visiting from a school abroad, but everyone quickly noticed she was not taking classes and only followed quietly behind Harry and his friends.

The Gryffindors had attempted to question her on her first night in the tower but she had quickly told them to bugger off. People were frightened by her blunt nature and cold assessing glare. Many of the students quietly questioned Harry and his friends about the new girl but they didn’t have much answers to offer. Dumbledore insisted they not speak of her true purpose in the school and so they were at a loss of how to explain her constant presence in their group. 

Harry knew it wouldn’t be long before someone figured it out. Clarissa did have a few moments when she would vanish before popping back up. Ron was getting angsty around her but she always just ignored them, even Harry. Hermione would put up silencing charms whenever they spoke, but Clarissa didn’t seem to mind. She would covertly map out the room they were in and check the faces of everyone in the room before appearing to nap or read a book. Harry knew this was only pretense. Nothing got past her. He had tried to sneak past her in the common room once only to yelp and fall back on the sofa when she grabbed his arm and turned him back around towards the sitting area.

Hermione sighed as she watched Clarissa disappear into the book shelves. 

“Finally. I’m truly tired of her presence and it’s only been a week!” Hermione hissed once the silencing charm was up.

“I know. I don’t know how we’ll manage an entire year with her.” Harry moaned.

“Let’s just keep doing what we’ve already been doing. Ignore her. Unless you-know-who and the death eaters attack we won’t even have to acknowledge her presence.” Ron shrugged.

“You’re right Ron. Without an actual threat to Harry’s life, she’s useless. So let’s continue as we’ve always been and attempt to have a normal year.” Hermione opened her book to begin her homework, signaling the end of the conversation.

A few minutes passed before Clarissa returned and took a seat at a nearby empty table. A first year student was attempting to chase a returning book down before it reached the shelves and her friends were smothering their giggles in their hands and robes as they watched. Clarissa sighed before grabbing the book as it sailed past her. She handed it to the first year who whispered her thanks before returning to her seat. Clarissa then glared at the other first years at the table who were still laughing before opening the book she had to begin reading. Harry heard a gasp and looked to see Hermione rising and heading for Clarissa’s table. Harry and Ron rose to follow her.

“That’s a book from the restricted section. We aren’t allowed to take books from there.” Hermione said importantly, her eyes glistening with superiority. 

“Then how do you know where it came from.” Clarissa glanced up from the book to look at Hermione who pursed her lips before looking to respond.

“You forget, I’m not a student at this school, therefore your rules don’t apply to me.” She looked back to the book, turning a page to continue reading. 

“The headmaster would never give you permission to enter the restricted section.” Hermione continued. 

“I don’t care.” 

Something told Harry these two would never get along. Clarissa didn’t care for rules or authority. She was the opposite of Hermione. Harry wondered what it was like at her school. Did she get in trouble all the time for breaking the rules? She didn’t appear to be a rule breaker.

While Hermione glared at Clarissa, Harry took a seat at the table, staring at her in contemplation. All week she had avoided confrontation with them and had not gone out of her way to annoy him. He supposed he owed her the same courtesy. It was weird to have someone constantly in your shadow, especially when you knew nothing about the person. He was tempted to go back to the headmaster and question him some more, but with Clarissa as his constant companion it would be too damn awkward having her right in the room while he asked questions about her. Even if they used a silencing charm.

She must have felt his eyes on her because she looked up at him, tilting her head to the side as she did. 

“Yes Harry?” Harry was startled by the use of his first name. She spoke his name so casually, almost as if they knew each other all their lives. It only made him more determined to learn all he could about her.

“Why were you chosen to protect me?” He asked his first question, sensing his friends taking seats beside him to listen.

“I volunteered.” That was surprising.

“Why?” She seemed to stare at him for an eternity before answering.

“I was curious about your case.”

“My case?”

“Yes, your case. To hear the tale of a boy apparently destined to fight a mad man who had murdered his parents and was now after him, seemed like a story from a bad horror novel. It was intriguing. When I heard you needed protection, I agreed to do it. I’m only a junior agent and the seniors sneered in disgust at the thought of babysitting you, so I volunteered.” She gave a tiny nod as she finished, still staring at him.

“How does your school work? Junior and senior agents, are all of you trained to protect people?” Harry was a little annoyed Hermione had intervened. He wanted this to be just between him and Clarissa. As she turned to look at Hermione, he found he missed having her intense gaze focused on him. 

“No, very few decide to take on bodyguard missions, and only when it’s a high priority. This is a special assignment, courtesy of your headmaster’s friendship with mine.” She elaborated no further, even when Harry and his friends stared at her waiting for more. When it became obvious she was finished speaking, Hermione spoke again. 

“It all seems shady to me. A school that trains children for secret missions no-one has ever heard about. Don’t even get me started on the case of child endangerment and ethics. Do your parents know what your school is doing?” Harry rolled his eyes. He was hoping they could have their first conversation with Clarissa without someone throwing out accusations and insults. 

“My parents are dead.” Hermione looked thoroughly chastised after that, all the anger deflating from her. She appeared ready to reach across the table to offer comfort to Clarissa but the young agent wasn’t finished.

“I also don’t think you have a right to speak about child endangerment and ethics when your entire country is expecting a child to fight a mass murderer, possibly kill him, while adults more than twice his age do nothing but run and cower in fear.” Her words were cutting and she quickly rose from her seat before Hermione could think of a response.

Harry already knew that was coming. Hermione had well and truly walked right into that one. She would get no help from him. His eyes followed Clarissa as she disappeared from the room. The book slowly rose from the table and zoomed back to the restricted section.

Clarissa had lost her parents too and now she was a junior agent at some school, being sent on secret missions for who knows what. Her background seemed so mysterious. But at least Harry now knew a bit more about her, though he had more questions than he did previously. He would have to speak with her alone next time. He wanted to understand how someone could choose this lifestyle. He certainly hadn’t chosen to be who he is. Everything had fallen into his lap and it was just expected of him. They did have one thing in common however, both of them were orphans. Even if the circumstances were different, it was something more than he knew before and it made things slightly better. He had to start thinking of Clarissa as a person too, and not just a shadow he couldn’t escape.

**_Scene Change_ **

They walked silently across the grounds of Hogwarts. He had tried to sneak off to think when unsurprisingly, Clarissa had found him and began trailing behind him silently. She didn’t immediately try to herd him back to Gryffindor tower with a lecture ringing in his ears, so he took that small blessing and went with it. They had not spoken a single word to each other, only walked around the school in silence. It was oddly peaceful.

Harry was heading over to the greenhouses just for a destination to turn to. He wasn’t particularly interested in the plants there, but it would be nice to browse around before heading back inside. Clarissa seemed interested in everything she saw, taking in the surroundings silently.

They entered greenhouse three when Harry noticed a small light coming from inside. There they saw Neville attempting to wrestle with a plant that was snapping at him and trying to tear the flesh from his arms. Harry rushed forward to help his fellow Gryffindor.

“Oh, hiya Harry, didn’t know you’d be here.” Neville spoke with a cheerful wave. He didn’t appear injured so Harry relaxed slightly. 

“What are you doing out here Nev?” He asked 

“I’m helping Professor Sprout with this new shipment of snappers. They are very agitated and I haven’t been able to prune them at all. I came out here tonight hoping the cool night time might see them in a better mood. Doesn’t look like they like me very much.” Neville sounded truly sad that the plants didn’t like him. Harry wanted to laugh but wisely fought the urge. 

“You are being too timid with them. Too careful. You are making them nervous.” Clarissa held out her hand for the pair of shears in Neville’s hand which he silently handed over. Before Harry could object, Clarissa was in front of the angry snapper and pruning the plant with small precise cuts. The plant slowly calmed down and went back to being - well - a plant. Neville gazed in wonder. 

“Wow, how did you get it to do that?” He asked eagerly.

“You just need to do it. Ignore their snappish behavior. Once you appear firm and steadfast in your approach they won’t attack you and will quickly calm down.” She spoke as she continued to cut and prune the plant before her.

Neville picked up another set of shears and approached the other snapper. When it rared to bite him, he began clipping the leaves and brushing off the stems. The plant calmed down and went back to being docile. Neville grinned happily and continued his work. Harry stood watching them and wondering if maybe his earlier assessment of Clarissa’s personality was wrong. He couldn’t see someone who was like Malfoy helping Neville with this, only jeering him and laughing. Yet Clarissa had passed on her own knowledge about plants - which he didn’t know she had - and proceeded to help Neville with his task. 

The peaceful atmosphere was broken by a low howl coming from the forest. Neville and Harry drew their wands, Neville looking scared but determined. Clarissa surprisingly continued to prune the plant in front of her. She was not alarmed. Harry thought that was weird. Was she just too caught up with her task to notice? 

“What was that?” Neville asked nervously. 

“An animal probably. I was told there were many species in the forest here. I wouldn’t worry about it. If nothing comes out of those bushes and rushes at us then we have nothing to fear.” Clarissa spoke calmly. Neville nodded and replaced his wand, taking back his sheers. Harry was surprised he just believed her. After all, she was just visiting the school. What did she know about the forest? Turning back to Clarissa, he saw she too had continued her pruning of the snapper. 

After they completed the tasks for the night, Neville proceeded to lock up before following them back to the castle. Once inside they made their way to Gryffindor tower. Harry was a bit concerned they would come across a prefect or a teacher but Neville presented a piece of parchment with written permission for his nightly visits to the greenhouse. Pity that wouldn’t protect Harry.

Clarissa moved silently behind them. She had assumed her bodyguard persona. Harry missed the slightly relaxed Clarissa from the greenhouse. He shook his head, wondering why he was thinking like that about someone who was there to keep him alive. Suddenly Clarissa grabbed him and drew him towards her. They hid in an alcove and she quickly whispered some words he couldn’t understand before going completely still. 

Before Harry could ask what the hell was going on, he heard the sound of footsteps coming from the opposite end of the hall. He remembered they had left Neville in the hall alone and attempted to wiggle back out but Clarissa only held on tighter. He listened. Snape was asking Neville why he was out of bed. Neville must have shown his permission slip because Snape quickly left, barking at Neville to make haste and return to his common room. Harry sagged in relief. A minute passed before Neville called coast clear.

Harry turned back to Clarissa, suddenly very aware of how close they were to each other. Being so close he noticed she had a tiny stud in her nose. It would not be seen unless you were close enough to see it. Her breath tickled his neck slightly as she breathed. She relaxed against him for a split second before walking out into the corridor. Neville was saying something to her and she was answering, but Harry couldn’t hear anything but the blood rushing in his ears. They were so close earlier that he had felt everywhere her body had touched his. _No, no, snap out of it Potter!_ Those thoughts were dangerous.

He walked back into the corridor and they continued their journey. Once they arrived at the tower, Neville thanked Clarissa for her help before heading off to the dorm room. Harry watched as Clarissa sat in a chair in front of the roaring fireplace. He took a seat beside her.

“Would you have left Neville out there if you didn’t know he had that parchment?” He asked 

“My duty is to you, not your friends.” She answered coldly. 

“Then why did you help him in the greenhouse?” He asked with exasperation. 

“I like plants, and he looked so pitiful.” She turned to look at him as she said this. Harry wanted to get angry about her indifference but he felt he couldn’t. She wasn’t obligated to help anyone but him and it wasn’t fair to expect her to take on the responsibility for his friends too. He might never know how she would react if there was an attack and more than just him in danger. Would she just abandon everyone and rescue him? He couldn’t live with himself if something like that happened. 

“I guess I don’t understand. I couldn’t leave someone who needed me.” He spoke softly. Something in her eyes changed. 

“Even if that person was your enemy?” That question was hard. Would he leave someone like Malfoy to suffer because he didn’t like them? Could he do that?

“I don’t know,” He answered

She saw that he was struggling and watched him silently, until he began to squirm from her continued staring. 

“Just leave that to me. You shouldn’t worry about such things.” She whispered to him, as if speaking to a child, trying to offer comfort. Harry was annoyed, he wasn’t a child. 

“Why should I leave everything to you? Even if you’re trained to handle situations like that, you’re just one person. People make mistakes.” He spoke coldly. He flinched when she rose from her seat. 

“Yes, you are correct about that. But if you can’t trust others to look after you then what can you do?” She asked, cocking her head to one side.

“I’ll just look after myself.” He glared defiantly at her. 

“How?” The question shocked him.

“What?” He asked stupidly. 

“How will you look after yourself? Can you expect your friends and family to simply stand aside and allow you to - as you say - look after yourself? Will that lessen the worry and concern they have for you? Do you hope that by ‘looking after yourself’, you can somehow protect them? Foolish, you are not thinking like a warrior. You are thinking like a proud child who doesn’t like adult supervision. You cannot hope to do this on your own. You need others looking out for you.” 

“So you want me to depend on them, on you, and put them in even more danger? I’m not a warrior, I’m just a boy trying to survive in an increasingly difficult situation. All the people around me are in danger because of me.” 

“You can’t change that. You can’t protect them all. You can’t even protect yourself. If you think the situation is too tough, get tougher. Being ordinary will only get you killed. Your friends cannot count on someone ordinary to protect them. You cannot continue as you are. You are in this situation whether you want to be or not. Toughen up and get stronger. People will make mistakes trying to save you. If you don’t take control of your life, someone will take control for you.” With that she turned to leave. Pausing at the portrait hole, she glanced back at him. 

“Oh, and before I forget, no more sneaking out past curfew. I need my rest as much as anyone else.” And she was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and please comment below and let me know what you think of the chapter. The next chapter promises a bit of excitement. I'm having so much fun writing and posting this.
> 
> See you all on Tuesday!


	5. Hello Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An enemy makes himself known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter and another day. I'd like to say thank you to Ycat137 for your comments and support. It helps to know someone is enjoying the story. Enjoy the chapter.

Three more weeks passed with only a few incidents. Things settled down to a normal pace. Ron and Hermione continued to mostly ignore Clarissa, but Harry spent most of his time covertly watching her and thinking to himself with a pensive expression on his face. Hermione had tried to get him to reveal what he was thinking about but he chose to remain silent. 

It surprised most people that Clarissa and Neville had become sort of friends. They chatted about plants and plant treatments nearly every evening in the common room. Some of the guys in the tower were teasing Neville about his new friendship. Most of them were jealous Neville was the only one who seemed to have breached that cold outer wall Clarissa kept around herself. Even Harry was grudgingly impressed by Neville’s achievement and also a little jealous. Clarissa was his bodyguard, yet he had not formed any kind of relationship with her outside of asset and bodyguard. 

September closed and October began. Harry and his friends sat in the great hall having breakfast and preparing for a relaxing weekend away from classes. Harry was trying to ward off Hermione’s suggestions about studying when Clarissa suddenly arrived and sat beside him. He felt a twinge of jealousy when Neville greeted her and she nodded with a small smile. Everyone stared at her as this was the first time she was having breakfast in the hall since the start of the year. Harry wondered what changed. 

A large brown owl swooped in with a package tied to its leg and landed in front of Harry. He didn’t recognize the owl and wondered if it might be Sirius sending him something. They had barely sent any letters to each other since the end of third year. He was looking forward to starting the process of building a relationship with his godfather. He reached for the package, removing it from the bird who immediately flew away after being relieved of its burden. Strange, he thought it would have waited for a reply. Oh well, he’d write back later. He looked at the package curiously. Touching it, it enlarged to its original size. Now everyone was watching, waiting for him to open it. 

As he reached out to open it, Clarissa touched his hand, startling him. He looked at her. 

“Who is it from? Did you receive a card?” She was eyeing the package with suspicion. Harry felt foolish, he hadn’t thought to check for cards. 

“Here, let me Harry.” Hermione spoke before removing her wand and pointing it at the package. 

“NO!” Clarissa shouted, frightening everyone. She jumped up, throwing up her hand and sending the package flying towards the ceiling. Before it could collide with one of the Gryffindor flags floating in the air, the package exploded. Everyone screamed and many scrambled back in shock. The Professors reached the table as Clarissa shouted a series of spells, covering the students under a thin magical barrier which appeared to glow. Green mist rained down on the shield like a thick fog. Harry stared at it in disbelief. Several students ran from their seats, rushing towards the exit. Clarissa created further panic and confusion when she immediately blasted the door shut, a resounding bang and click signaling it would not open without her approval. Everyone stared at her in shock. 

The Professors, having reached the table, raised their wands but Clarissa had other ideas. She rushed towards them, frightening them further when she disarmed many of them. Harry, Ron and Hermione were right behind her. 

“No, do not disturb the fog with any magic. It will only thicken and spread.” She warned. Some of them looked dubious, clearly not believing her. 

“What do you suggest we should do then Clarissa?” Dumbledore asked calmly. 

“Albus, you aren’t listening to her are you? The fog is already spreading. We need to get the students out of the hall.” Mcgonagall spoke up anxiously. The students were getting anxious, watching the strange gas above them. Many were attempting to open the door to escape. 

“No, if they leave the safety of the barrier they will inhale the toxin and they will die within the hour.” Everyone paled at that. The toxin hissed and clouded against the barrier. The sounds it made caused further fear and panic. The entire ceiling of the great hall was covered now in thick green smoke.

Dumbledore muttered the sonorous charm and spoke: “Students return to your seats. There is a toxin above us. You are safe within the barrier. Please remain seated.” Those gathered by the door ran to their seats, looking terrified. What would happen if the barrier failed. 

“How do we get rid of it?” Mcgonagall asked, thankful the Professors had rushed to the students in time before the toxin had spread. They were now safely within the barrier, but they were also stuck with no way to safely leave the hall.

“I had not realized how much was inside the package. It will take a while to disperse.” Clarissa spoke, watching the hissing cloud over their heads. 

“Why isn’t it leaving, escaping through the air vents?” Professor Sprout asked. They had managed to trap it inside the hall for the most part, but it was not behaving like a normal gas would. It was not trying to escape. It seemed to thrive in the small space.

“It is after us. It is not a normal gas that quickly disperses after being air born. It targets living things. This toxin will only suck the air from the vent and use it to become thicker. It will continue to attempt to get through the barrier to get to us.” Some of the students closest to them had begun to cry. Many others were crowding around the Professors and listening to the conversation. 

"Is that why you closed the doors, to prevent it from leaving and killing everything outside?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"Yes, concentrated areas are a risk to those stuck within, but it is the only way to control the pattern and density of the toxin. More air means it will take even longer to die. If we can control the air flow, we can control the toxin." Some of the students relaxed a bit at that. At least there was some thought behind it.

“So what are we to do, we can’t live under this barrier forever.” A Hufflepuff spoke. 

“The barrier cannot hold that long.” Clarissa whispered. 

“How did you know it was a toxin? How did you know it wasn’t an ordinary package?” Harry asked. While he was grateful the entire hall hadn’t been poisoned, he wondered how Clarissa knew to throw the package away and put up the barrier. 

“I didn’t know, I thought it was a bomb of some kind. It was only after observing the green mist spreading that I identified what it was.” 

“Perhaps we should reinforce the barrier just to be safe.” Professor Flitwick spoke next.

“No, anymore magic and you’ll only cause the toxin to fixate on us more.” More gasps filled the hall and Flitwick immediately put away his wand.

“Albus, are we really going to follow the advice of a fourteen year old girl? What does she know about such things?” Snape sneered. 

“More than you, death eater.” There were several screams at that and many backed away from Snape, who paled. “Your master had sent that package, so I would suggest you remain silent and not draw attention to yourself.” Her words were so sharp they could cut steel as they cut into Snape who was frozen beside Dumbledore. 

“I don’t know of a toxin that behaves this way. How do we get rid of it?” Hermione asked, taking a rational approach and stepping up when everyone else remained frozen after Clarissa’s slap down of Snape. 

“Shut off the air vents and close all the openings letting air into the room. Then we deoxidize the room. We will have to hold our breaths and limit our movements while the toxin is destroyed.” 

“Will that work?” Ron asked with uncertainty. 

“How long will it take for the toxin to disperse?” Dumbledore asked. 

“About a minute or so.” 

“You expect us to hold our breaths that long and not move? You’re mental.” One of the Slytherins spoke up.

“If we don’t hurry we’ll have to wait even longer. You can either hold your breath for a minute, or you can breathe in the toxin and never breathe again after that.” Silence met her. 

“Tell us what to do.” Harry spoke, a few others nodding their heads.

“Everyone retake your seats. Professors join the students. Dumbledore will fire the deoxidizing spell and we’ll all hold our breath until the toxin dies.” 

“Maybe we can all use bubble head charms to breathe while the toxin dies.” A second year Ravenclaw suggested. Everyone quickly agreed with that.

“I’m sure not everyone knows the charm and you may only hinder the process. Too much magic and the toxin will take longer to die. That shield creates a barrier, separating the oxygen and keeping the toxin at bay. Any other magical barriers will be destroyed. The barrier will not hold for much longer. We have wasted enough time discussing this. If that barrier comes down it won’t matter how long you can hold your breath.” Everyone quickly began moving at that. The students were told to just hold their breath. The Professors closed all the vents and Mcgonagall transfigured stones to seal the owl entrances. Dumbledore waited until everyone was seated and had inhaled a large breath before firing the spell. The oxygen quickly left the room and it was a fight against time. There were many red faces of students trying desperately to keep still and fight the urge to take a breath. Harry felt horrible as he gazed at the terrified faces of everyone around him. He had almost poisoned them all because he had been so foolish. After a minute of listening to the hissing toxin fighting to survive, it finally began to disappear. Harry watched as the last wisp of green vanished. Dumbledore quickly ended the spell.

There was thunderous applause with students inhaling deeply and celebrating the gift of fresh air. Many were hugging their friends and family members. Harry could see tears of relief on many faces. He was sure no one would take air for granted again after that experience. He knew he wouldn’t. He watched as the barrier came down, signaling that it was finally over. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath of relief. 

He turned to Clarissa, watching as student after student came over to thank her and even hug her. The Professors led everyone back to their common rooms where the celebrations continued. Inside the Gryffindor common room, the level of noise was incredible. The Weasley twins came over, giving grand gestures of thanks to Clarissa and causing everyone to laugh. 

Clarissa appeared lost in thought throughout the celebrations. Harry quietly asked her what was wrong. 

“There are supposed to be wards around the castle to protect the students from such things. I was told the Headmaster had set up an alert ward to know whenever danger was near.” Harry thought about that. He knew of the castle wards and that Headmaster Dumbledore was connected to them. 

“He probably only set it to know when the death eaters would attack. No-one could have predicted something like that ever happening. Glad you were there though, that was scary.” Ron spoke from beside Harry. Resting his head on the back of the chair, he appeared ready to take a long nap. Hermione was oddly quiet, but Harry was thankful she wasn’t starting anything. 

“That is not an excuse. Those wards are absolutely pathetic. Anything can get through. Does he expect every package Voldemort might send to have a dark mark etched into it to trip the wards and alert him to the danger in them?” Ron snorted and Harry glanced away, it was pretty funny when you put it like that. 

“Voldemort probably predicted something as stupid as a death eater ward and that’s why he chose that package. Perhaps it was a test to see how prepared the school was for an attack.” Everyone quieted down at that. Ron sat up in his seat, a thoughtful expression on his face. 

“You think it was a test?” Harry asked. 

“Dumbledore has grossly underestimated the intelligence of his enemy yet again, and the school has once more been placed in grave danger. Why is he the only one who decides the safety protocols of the school. He is obviously out of touch with such things. He has been allowed to fail again and again and no-one has stepped in to stop his foolish behavior.” Everyone in the common room was listening now.

“He’s the headmaster. He has always kept everyone safe so why should we doubt him?” Hermione spoke at last from her position in front of them. 

“You stupid girl. Everyone almost died not an hour ago in that hall. The entire school was present, all stacked together like fish in a barrel and were almost completely wiped out, Dumbledore included. If he had taken the necessary steps to secure the school as he should - well before a single student set foot into this castle - that wouldn’t have happened. The wards should have repelled that package as soon as it attempted to enter the castle. It never should have passed through. Imagine if Voldemort had succeeded in wiping out the entire population of students in one fell swoop? Imagine the devastation that would cause. The country would never have recovered. Dumbledore claims to be preparing for war, yet he leaves the castle filled with the nation’s children vulnerable to attack. Physical attacks aren’t the only things he should be watching out for. This is the magical world, Voldemort has many other more creative methods at his disposal. He has just shown he can think outside the box and Dumbledore has shown that he cannot. This is what happens when you depend on one person for everything. Dumbledore is expected to lead an army in the war, govern a school, perform ministerial duties and represent the country in international congress. Is it a wonder he would fail at least one of those duties. He is just one man, he can make mistakes, but failure from a man with his power and responsibilities could lead to the deaths of hundreds, if not thousands of people.” 

Clarissa got up in the silence that descended after she had spoken, ready to leave the room and the stares of the students. 

“Where are you going?” Harry asked 

“I have a report to fill out and send to my superior. I don’t think he will like what I have to report.” 

“So you’re spying on us. Sending reports to who knows where. See Harry, I told you we couldn’t trust her.” Hermione shouted, turning to Harry with a look of triumph on her face. Harry glanced at Hermione before looking at the faces around the room. Many were looking at Clarissa - the person who had saved their lives - as if she was a death eater or Voldemort himself. Harry was reminded of the way they had treated him in second year, when everyone thought he was the heir of Slytherin and the entire school had turned against him. The Gryffindors had looked at him with that same silent loathing as they were giving Clarissa now. He looked at Clarissa, who had frozen beside his chair at Hermione’s outburst. He gazed into her eyes as he spoke clearly so everyone could hear.

“I trust her.” The words seemed to cut through the tension in the room. Some of the Gryffindors looked at him with disbelief. Hermione was looking at him with betrayal in her eyes. She jumped up and rushed to her room. Harry sighed. He had only spoken the truth and now everyone was angry with him. He looked at Clarissa to find her looking back at him. She gave a very slight nod in acknowledgement of his words.

A screech erupted in the air, signaling the arrival of an owl. Everyone scrambled away from the bird as it circled the room. Harry snorted. Brave Gryffindors, afraid of an owl. The bird seemed to find who it was looking for, because it dropped the envelope in front of Harry before leaving through the window. Before Harry could blast it away, it opened and a cold voice began speaking. 

**“Hello Harry Potter. I see you have managed to escape your death once again. Not to worry, the day will come. I would much rather to kill you myself than to read about you succumbing to poison inside the castle amongst your peers. You will not die amongst others. No, you Harry Potter, will die alone. You will suffer and you will die. Oh, and do say hi to Albus for me, tell him I am most worried for his health. He is getting old after all. He must watch himself, he isn’t so young anymore. I hope you’re ready, Harry Potter.”** The voice cackled loudly before the recording ended. Many of the Gryffindors appeared petrified with fear. The younger ones were crying. Clarissa blasted the letter to dust before vanishing the dust. She turned to Harry. 

“Are you alright?” She asked, but Harry couldn’t stop staring at the spot where the letter was only a moment ago. He felt a hand touch his arm and squeeze and he finally tore his eyes away from the floor in front of him. Clarissa was gazing at him with concern. Her warm hand still maintains a firm hold on his arm. He managed to give a small jerky nod but she didn’t let go.

“What-what - Potter - who - what the fuck was that?!” A sixth year Gryffindor shouted. 

“Voldemort,” Many flinched at the name and some even screamed. 

“No - n-no - who-know-who is dead.” The same sixth year spoke again. He didn’t appear to believe his own words however, and was muttering to himself and frantically shaking his head in denial. 

Fred and George came closer and stood behind Harry’s chair in solidarity. Neville squeezed his knee even though he looked ready to pass out. Ron was pale with fright but he came and sat on the arm of Harry’s chair. Some of the students had fled the room, no doubt to spread it around the school. 

“We-we’ll get through this mate. Don’t let him get to you.” Ron whispered, but the words sounded hollow, even to his own ears. 

“Oh Harry,” Ginny threw her arms around his neck and squeezed until Harry coughed from the strain on his neck. 

Mcgonagall and Dumbledore rushed into the room, followed by a few Gryffindors. 

“Where is the letter Harry?” Dumbledore asked immediately. Harry tried to explain but he was having difficulty speaking.

“I destroyed it.” Clarissa spoke softly. Dumbledore turned to her. 

“That was most unwise Clarissa. We could have learnt something about Tom’s plans from the letter.” He gazed at her from above his glasses but Clarissa was not intimidated. A few of the students asked who Tom was. 

“I think your main concern should be how Voldemort is able to send packages and letters to his number one target. At this rate it won’t matter who you bring in to protect him, he will be killed. There isn’t much protection to offer against poisonous gas and charmed parchment. Why are they getting through the wards Dumbledore? You said this school was secure. We may have to move him to another location if this persists. Voldemort cannot be allowed to continue tormenting him.” Clarissa was pissed this foolishness was allowed to happen - and twice in one day!

“The wards will be fixed to scan the mail.” Said Dumbledore.

“Not good enough and too little too late. If I hadn’t been in that hall earlier you wouldn’t even be here to talk shit right now. What are you going to do to ensure Harry does not meet his end before the Yule holidays?” The students and Mcgonagall were shocked someone was speaking to Albus Dumbledore that way. Harry didn’t care. He wanted to see how Dumbledore would respond. This was his life on the line and Voldemort was being very bold. He was starting to worry if he **would** survive to see the holidays. 

“We will have better precautions in place and we will be ready for any further attacks through the mail.” That was all the old man said. Harry glared at him for his vague answer. 

“Cancel this tournament. Focus on protecting the students that are here now, they are your priority. You have already failed them many times and yet you intend to invite even more people into the castle. You are not prepared for something as large as this tournament. You continuously underestimate the enemy and he’s making a fool out of you. The safety of the students **must** come first. If the school is his target due to Harry’s attendance, you must focus on fortifying the defenses around the castle, not inviting more targets for him to choose from. How can you have a competition meant to foster international co-operation, when there is a mad man out there that is out for blood. You are putting too many people at risk.”

“Thank you for your assessments. Your duty is to protect Harry and you have been exemplary at that. Allow me to handle the protection of the castle and the students.” With that said, Dumbledore left the room. Mcgonagall warned everyone not to repeat what they heard before leaving as well. 

Now the students were all gazing at Clarissa. The true purpose of her presence in the castle had been revealed. Clarissa quickly left, the students parting to make way for her. Harry keenly felt the absence of her hand on him. He fought the urge to touch the spot.

“Wow Harry, so you have a badass babe watching your arse now. I’m so jealous.” Dean Thomas spoke into the hush that descended after Clarissa’s departure. The Gryffindors laughed, breaking the tension, and many of the boys agreed with Dean, leading to further laughter. 

“I need protection too.” Another boy spoke, causing the laughter to reignite. 

“Harrykins, didn’t you learn to share? We are so disappointed in you.” The twins spoke in unison. Harry finally burst into laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at action scenes and there are more to come in later chapters. Please let me know if something was unclear. Questions? Concerns? Comments?
> 
> See you on Thursday!


	6. The Champions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Triwizard Champions are chosen.

Dumbledore had managed to stop the incident from being printed in the Prophet and soon things went back to normal inside Hogwarts. Harry felt that at least the parents should have been informed that their children had almost been poisoned. He was sure many students had written to their parents about it, but it appeared their mail was being checked. The Headmaster wouldn’t allow any news about the attack to leave the castle. Harry was sure people would panic and remove their kids from the school and then it would look bad on the Headmaster. 

He had noticed that some of the Slytherins appeared pensive in the days immediately after the attack. He wondered what that could mean and vowed to watch the snakes more closely. 

It was the day of the arrival of the visiting schools and all the Hogwarts students and staff congregated outside to welcome the visitors. As Harry gazed around, he noticed what an easy target they made. No-one was prepared for an attack. There was no caution on their faces, only eager looks. Everyone simply put the attack behind them and moved on, but Harry couldn’t move on. He knew it was only the beginning. Things were going to get so much worse. Clarissa wasn’t anywhere to be seen but he knew she was watching nearby. 

He saw Ron and Hermione glancing around. They had told Hermione about the letter and she had rushed to apologize for leaving Harry and ask if he was alright. He had told her not to worry, but now he knew they would stick to his side even more. He was grateful to have them, but sometimes he wished they wouldn’t bother him with their worrying so much. Hermione pushed through the crowd to come to his side, furiously whispering in his ear and causing him to cringe away from her.

“Where is she? Why isn’t she here, she should be protecting you!” She hissed. 

“Hermione, Clarissa is a professional, she knows what she’s doing. Besides, look at this crowd. If something does happen, she wouldn’t be able to do a thing as the panic started. It’s better for her to remain outside the crowd so she can have a better angle to watch everyone.” Harry spoke calmly, hoping to avoid another of Hermione’s rants about Clarissa. 

“Being above us would be good, perfect to keep an eye on everything.” Ron spoke, gazing in the air as if he would spot Clarissa hovering above them. Harry admitted it was the perfect vantage spot but they couldn’t see her at all, so maybe she was using some kind of cloaking device or invisibility spell. He wouldn’t put it past her to know a whole barrage of spells for cloaking. She was a secret agent after all.

Their attention was soon drawn to the arrival of the students from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, who arrived in style. Large carriages pulled by white pegasi descended from the clouds to land in front of the castle. A large giantess exited one of the carriages and introduced herself as Madame Maxime. The ladies of Beauxbatons were quite beautiful and poised. They were drawing stares from several of the boys and the jealous glares of the girls. They were escorted inside the castle by Professor Mcgonagall as they waited for the arrival of the other visiting school. They didn’t have to wait long. Bubbling from the surface of the black lake drew everyone’s attention. A large viken ship ascended from below the depths of the lake to make its way to the surface. The vessel was quite impressive and imposing and several of the Hogwarts’ students stared at it in awe. A plank came out and a large group began leaving the ship in a neat formation, resembling a military march. A man came forward and introduced himself as Igor Karkaroff - Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute of Magic. 

Dumbledore seemed familiar with the man but was not as welcoming as he was to the Beauxbatons headmistress. Hermione whispered that Karkaroff was a death eater who had fled the country after handing several of his fellow death eaters into the ministry to avoid Azkaban at the end of the first Voldemort war. Harry decided to watch the man carefully and keep away from him. He could have gone back to Voldemort after his return and may become a problem for Harry later on.

Harry winced as Ron began hitting his arm repeatedly in a frenzy of nervous excitement.

“Harry - Harry, that’s Viktor Krum! Harry it’s Viktor Krum. Look, Viktor Krum’s at Hogwarts!” Ron continued to hit Harry as he practically vibrated in excitement at the sight of his favorite quidditch star.

“Yes Ron, I see him, now stop hitting me.” Harry spoke sternly. He was starting to feel a pain building in his arm and wanted the abuse to end.

Many of the other students were noticing the celebrity as well and a small din of whispers and pointing was building steadily. Karkaroff led his students into the castle and Hogwarts filed in behind them. There was mounting excitement within the castle over their guests. The boys spoke about the girls of Beauxbatons while the girls spoke of Viktor Krum and the boys of Durmstrang. 

Harry found himself becoming excited over the thought of the tournament. If he was lucky, he could relax and actually enjoy the competition and the happy anticipation buzzing around the castle. 

On the day of the Halloween feast, many woke with eagerness and made a hasty exit from their common rooms to the great hall. Today was the day the champions of the tournament would be chosen from the goblet of fire. The champion’s name would erupt from within the goblet and be announced to the hall, before the person would then make their way to the chamber on the side of the hall with their headmaster/mistress. People were guessing or taking bets about who the champion for Hogwarts would be. The Gryffindors were positive the person would come from the house of lions. They were practically born to be champions. Harry thought the champion could be anyone from any house with enough bravery, knowledge and ambition to compete, but he wisely kept his thoughts to himself.

The hall was packed with not one person being late for the feast. The visiting schools did their presentations to the cheer of everyone and headmaster Dumbledore rose with the other headmasters, Ludo Bagman - Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports and Barty Crouch Sr - Head of the Department of Magical Cooperation. There were also several representatives from the wizarding press, present to cover the choosing of the champions and the official start of the tournament. A hush descended on the hall as they approached the goblet, positioned in front of the staff table. Dumbledore wished everyone who entered their names good luck before the first piece of paper flew out of the goblet.

“The champion for Durmstrang Institute of Magic is Viktor Krum!” There was thunderous applause as Viktor rose from his seat at the Slytherin table to make his way to the chamber. His fellow Durmstrang school mates made hooting sounds and banged their hands on the table in celebration. Dumbledore raised his hand for silence as the goblet began to glow once again. A second parchment flew out.

“The champion for Beauxbatons Academy of Magic is Fleur Delacour!” Again the applause was incredible as a delicate blond girl rose from the Ravenclaw table and headed to the chamber. The Beauxbatons’ students clapped politely but did not make as much noise as the Durmstrang students. The anticipation was at its peak as Hogwarts waited to hear who their chosen champion was. This time the students quieted without Dumbledore’s prompt. The goblet glowed briefly before another piece of parchment flew from it into Dumbledore’s waiting hand. The hall held their collective breaths as Dumbledore paused for dramatic effect before finally speaking.

“The champion for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is Cedric Diggory!” The noise this time threatened to burst ear drums. The Hogwarts students were on their feet, some of them even on the tables cheering. Cedric received many hearty pats to his back as he raced to the chamber from the Hufflepuff table. Some of the Gryffindors were disappointed the champion had not been from their house but they still cheered for the Hogwarts champion.

Harry relaxed in his seat, grinning at Ron who was still cheering loudly. Suddenly Dumbledore rose his hand for silence and many watched in confusion as the goblet lit up a fourth time. Harry could see the surprise on Dumbledore’s and many others’ faces. He began to feel anxious. A fourth piece of paper flew into Dumbledore’s hands and he paled as he read it, looking slightly pained as he announced the fourth name. 

“Harry Potter,” The silence was deafening as Harry slowly rose to his feet. Many of the Hogwarts students gazed at him with varying degrees of shock and disgust. He could see the disbelief and anger on Ron’s face and the shock on Hermione's. 

“Harry Potter, please make your way to the chamber.” Dumbledore spoke in the silence of the hall.

As Harry walked towards the chamber, feeling as if he was walking to his death, he heard the jeering and boos echoing behind him. The students were upset by this. The Hufflepuffs glared at him as he passed. Harry felt faint as he entered the chamber, watching the confusion on everyone’s faces.

“Harry, do they need us back outside?” Cedric asked. Dumbledore, Bagman and Crouch entered immediately and Dumbledore headed straight for Harry.

“Harry, did you put your name in the cup?” He asked, his voice stern and his gaze hard. Dumbledore looked angry, and Harry realized this was the first time he appeared angry at him. The twinkling of his eyes were gone and a deep frown marred his face, further pronouncing the wrinkles there. 

“No! I didn’t put my name in there. Isn’t there an age line or something. Headmaster, I swear I didn’t do it.” Harry pleaded for the man to believe him. 

“Isn’t this against ze rules? He cannot compete, he ez a Hogwarts student and there is already a Hogwarts champion.” Madame Maxime spoke.

“He is underage, he will be at a disadvantage to the other champions. What do we do about this?” Bagman spoke next. 

“How did you put your name in the goblet boy? Talk!” Crouch shouted at Harry, causing him to flinch away. Karkaroff was muttering about cheating in the corner beside Krum while Dumbledore and Crouch argued.

“The boy has to compete. The goblet creates a binding magical contract with the person whose name comes from it. Once your name comes out you must compete or lose your magic.” Alastor Moody spoke as he limped into the room, staring right at Harry. Everyone turned to look at him, the Beauxbatons women gasped. 

“Headmaster?” Harry asked, he was getting slightly light headed. This couldn’t be happening. A binding magical contract? Why would they need something like that for a tournament? It wasn’t like anyone would back out after putting their name in the goblet. That meant they wanted to compete. Unless the dangers everyone spoke of were so terrible people have tried to back out in the past and ruined the tournament, so now they decided to bind them so there was no way out. Harry shivered as he felt tears prickle the corner of his eyes. He gazed at the headmaster in desperation, praying there was a way out. 

“I’m sorry Harry, there is nothing I can do, you must compete in the tournament.” Harry was about ready to pass out. 

“How will he compete? We cannot allow two representatives from the same school.” Madame Maxime spoke again. 

“He will have to compete without representation. He will simply be known as an individual competitor.” Bagman spoke up.

The press was falling over themselves in the aftermath of the goblet of fire fiasco. They rushed back to their workplaces to write the articles that would be printed in the morning.

Harry made his way back to Gryffindor tower still in shock over the ordeal. This was supposed to be a quiet year with only the thought of Voldemort planning something to worry about, along with the usual school drama. He felt a presence at his side and turned to see Clarissa walking beside him. He looked away. 

“I guess you heard. Looks like I’ll need protection after all. And for the record, I didn’t put my name in the damn cup, so don’t even ask. It’s bad enough the entire school is out for my blood, I don’t need you hating me too.” He ranted, the stress of the day finally catching up to him. He still couldn’t wrap his head around the fact his name had come out of the goblet. Did the world truly hate him so much? What did he ever do to deserve this. Tears fell from his eyes despite his efforts to contain them. 

Suddenly he was pulled into a warm embrace. He immediately stiffened but that didn’t stop her from hugging him. Slowly he began to relax. 

“I’m going to protect you Harry, even with this competition now causing even more problems for us. I’ll help you in any way I can, prepare you for anything and everything. I’ll be investigating how your name got into that cup in the first place.” She felt him stiffen further and squeezed him before continuing. 

“I know you didn’t put your name in the goblet. You have repeatedly stated you only wanted a normal year free of danger. The age line would have also stopped you from entering your name, which means anyone seventeen and over could have done it. We will compile a list of suspects and start eliminating them until we find the culprit. You aren’t alone in this.” 

He finally relaxed in her arms completely and she slowly let go. Harry discreetly wiped his eyes but Clarissa wasn’t looking at him then, she was looking around the corridor, apparently giving him time to get himself together. 

“Thank you,” He whispered. She looked back at him and he smiled a small smile at her. She gave him a smile in return which caused something to relax further inside him, though he couldn’t figure out what that meant, nor did he care right this moment.

“Where have you been, I haven’t seen you much lately.” He spoke quietly.

“I have been looking into something on the advice of my superior, but I’ve always been close by in case you needed me. I thought you would enjoy a few days without me in your shadow. Was I wrong?” She asked coyly. Harry grinned at her, fighting his blush.

“Nay, I didn’t even realize you weren’t there.” She grinned at him in response.

“Can I ask what you’ve been looking into?” He asked tentatively. She looked around before dragging him to a nearby empty room.

“I can’t tell you everything. I‘m still investigating and I don’t yet know if I’m right. I’m looking into the structure of the wards to figure out where Dumbledore has fallen short in protecting the school. I need to know so I can tailor my strategies to cover any weaknesses. I always feared someone in the school might be working for Voldemort. I think he plans to kill you at some point in this tournament. It may be his agent that placed your name in that cup. It would be the perfect setup. But I don’t think Voldemort intends for you to die in the tournament. He wants to kill you himself. Which means the tournament is only a distraction, meant to weaken you and cause you to lower your defenses against him. With a spy in the school he’ll be kept abreast of everything taking place within the castle, so he will always be one step ahead of the game. This time around he won’t leave anything up to chance.”

“Who do you think the spy could be? You think it’s Snape?” Harry’s head was spinning with names of people who could be spying for Voldemort and plotting his death.

“Snape is too obvious and is already under the watchful eyes of Dumbledore. It would be someone who isn’t being watched too closely. A student perhaps.” 

“Really?” Harry was shocked by that. A student spying for the dark lord. The thought seemed insane yet it made so much sense. 

“Maybe, I’m still looking into it. As you are now a competitor in this competition, Dumbledore might be open to listen to reason. He had already suspected Voldemort would attack at some point during this school year with the tournament distracting everyone. Most don’t even know he’s returned. I intend to expose that and pull the attention away from you and put it back on Voldemort.” She was clearly thinking up dozens of theories in her mind. It was fascinating to watch.

“How will you do that?” Harry was starting to relax again. Clarissa could figure this out. He trusted her. If they had a plan in place, it would make things much easier to handle. 

“I have a plan. Voldemort has many supporters inside the castle. Some more obvious than others. They blend in with the environment and don’t typically draw attention to themselves.” 

“The Slytherins.” Harry sneered slightly, thinking about poncy gits like Malfoy.

“Not just the Slytherins. They may be the most obvious ones to watch out for, but I’m positive they aren’t the only ones.” He nodded. That was definitely plausible. There were purebloods like Malfoy in every house who believed in the shit Voldemort and his followers preached. They were just smart enough to keep it to themselves.

“He will have many avenues feeding him information. We need to cut off his information channels.” 

“Okay,” He knew she would handle this. She obviously already had some kind of plan ready. He would wait and see how she handled it. 

“You need to prepare. You are the main target of whatever Voldemort’s planning. You need to be ready. You are young, inexperienced and you lack knowledge, but you are eager and ready to learn. So I will teach you, but you must also be willing to educate yourself. Neville is a pureblood, you need to start understanding how pureblood culture works. I believe the Weasleys are also purebloods but they appear less traditional than others. Obviously not every pureblood family is supporting Voldemort so it would be foolish to dismiss them all. It’s time you learned about the world you live in.” The look on her face told him this wasn’t an option. He nodded his head. He wouldn’t fight it because he knew he needed to learn more about the world he was born in. He needed to learn about all the people around him and understand the things that happen almost daily that seem to fly right over his head. Voldemort was confident in his plans and he was ready. Harry wasn’t anywhere near ready and Dumbledore didn’t seem to want to prepare him. He needed to start looking out for himself, but he also wasn’t alone. He could count on someone to watch his back and that made everything so much better. 

He needed to focus his time on gaining knowledge and learning. He was sure Hermione would love to help with that. While everyone was focused on the tournament, he would be preparing for the war he knew was coming. No more ignoring the danger until it got too big to ignore. He couldn’t jump into this without a plan and hope for the best. He needed a plan, a sound strategy. He could still hope he would survive, after all, with the odds stacked against him, a little hope wouldn’t hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story's really getting underway now. It will feature the rest of Harry's Hogwarts career and how Clarissa influences change in each year. Most important will be how Harry grows and develops with her guidance and support. Poor Dumbledore.
> 
> Thanks for reading! See you on Saturday!


	7. Hazards and Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts training and learns some things about his bodyguard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a story that needs editing and proofing? Or you're like me and need some like minded folks to chat with? I'd love to hear from you! Email me: letterstotype09@gmail.com
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Harry had told Hermione about the plan and she quickly agreed to help him study. Approaching Neville, he discovered the shy Gryffindor had a wealth of knowledge to offer. Ron was ignoring him, believing he had put his name in the goblet and didn’t tell him. Harry wasn’t too broken up about it. He would let Ron come to his senses on his own. Clarissa was still missing for most of every day. Hermione was getting suspicious but Harry quickly steered her away from starting any investigations into Clarissa’s whereabouts. 

He was due to start training for the tournament with Clarissa soon, and Harry was both nervous and excited. Neville had suggested they read up on pass tournaments and learn the rules and strategies of the competition. Hermione was a bit surprised when Harry grabbed the books and began reading himself. He needed to know this information if he was going to survive this bloody death game, so he didn’t need any further motivations to do the research himself. 

The first task was on the 24th of November, so Harry only had a few weeks to prepare. Many of his friends were rallying around him. Neville had begun sitting with him and Hermione in the library, no-one missed the fact that Ron had essentially been replaced. The twins had owled their older brothers to get books for him with some advanced spells and defensive strategies. Clarissa had loaned him a book on cloaking and turning one’s environment into a weapon. He was surprised at the many ways someone could hide, even in plain sight, and the offensive playbook she gave him made him feel sorry for anyone who was unlucky enough to be on the wrong side of her. He had started practicing some of the spells, extremely grateful not everyone had turned against him and some were even willing to go the extra mile to help him. 

* * *

Harry walked back to the common room. He had been teased and insulted whenever he ventured out of Gryffindor tower, but he had simply ignored it. Clarissa’s presence at his side made many think twice about trying to harm him, especially after she had turned a group of Hufflepuffs into slugs. 

No-one even saw how she did it, she had no wand. Harry realized he had never seen Clarissa use a wand before. All her magic was wandless. It was very impressive. It changed the definition of what it means to be armed. The law stated having a wand in your hand meant you were armed. For Clarissa, simply having magic means you are armed and dangerous. She also never spoke out loud or made any obvious movements. He could see how people could underestimate her, due to her size, age and general demeanor, but he could also see what made her so deadly. She was silent, unassuming and could wield her magic like a weapon in a wide variety of ways. He would never look at her the same way again.

As he entered the room, he heard the sound of music being played, but not the type of music one would think a bunch of randy teenagers like the Gryffindors would listen to. The music was soft and melodic. It sounded like something from a flute. Sure enough, he spotted Clarissa sitting in front of the fireplace, playing a flute. She was surrounded by the Gryffindors who stood or sat around her to listen to the beautiful melody. Harry was immediately drawn to her side as well. He had never seen her so relaxed. Her eyes were closed as she held the instrument to her lips and blew softly into it. Her fingers barely moved along the body of the flute and the music playing was so soft and peaceful, if a little sad. Once she finished and placed the flute back into its box, many of the students groaned at the loss of the music, and clapped for her amazing talent. Harry noticed that while she smiled, her eyes appeared sad.

“Are you okay?” He asked as he sat down in a chair someone had vacated. 

“That was beautiful.” Ginny spoke from her spot on the ground. She had slowly begun hanging out with them after Harry’s name came out of the goblet, showing her support for him. It was a pity her older brother wasn’t so understanding. Ginny had shouted at Ron that first night in the common room and called him a lousy friend. Ron had stormed away in a rage after that and he hadn’t spoken to anyone since. While Harry was happy she and the twins supported him, he didn’t like the looks she would sometimes send his way when she thought he wasn’t looking. 

“I didn’t know you played an instrument.” Hermione spoke next. Her animosity towards Clarissa had lessened in the aftermath of the goblet incident. She had even admitted to Harry in private that she thought Clarissa was smart and resourceful. Harry was grateful the fighting had ceased for the moment while everyone concentrated on other things.

“I had learned to play at a young age. It is a tradition in my family.” Harry could see Hermione getting ready to fire off questions but he still saw the lingering sadness in Clarissa’s eyes and knew it wasn’t a good time. 

“You should play again sometime. It was really nice.” He rushed to say before Hermione could begin. Clarissa gazed at him.

“Thank you, I usually only play to mark a special occasion.” Before Harry could respond Ginny beat him to it. 

“What’s the occasion then?” Harry grimaced.

“It’s my birthday.” Everyone was startled by that but quickly rushed to congratulate her. Harry was speechless. He never knew. He wished she had told him before.

“Then why did the song sound so sad?” Everyone turned to Neville who had spoken, causing him to blush. When he saw Clarissa looking at him, he continued.

“I just don’t think that was a song for your birthday. You looked so sad when you were playing, that’s all.” He turned away from the stares, clearly uncomfortable with the attention. Harry turned back to Clarissa, noticing the tears glistening in her eyes. He felt a panic wash over him, wanting to rush to her to find out what had caused them, but he held back. 

“Today is also the anniversary of my parents’ deaths.” Neville looked pained by that and several others gasped or whimpered softly. That was awful. To lose your parents on your birthday. Harry wondered which birthday it might have been but wisely refrained from asking. It didn’t matter, it was still heartbreaking. The sadness on Clarissa’s face caused something to twist painfully inside him. She shouldn’t have to live with something like that. It wasn’t fair. Hermione had tears in her eyes and he could also see that she wouldn’t be asking any questions.

Later that evening Harry walked towards the kitchens with Clarissa in tow. She had spent the entire day in silence, obviously reliving some painful memory and mourning the loss of her parents. No matter what, that isn’t how anyone should spend their birthday. They arrived at the portrait and he tickled the pear, watching as the door slid open. They made their way inside and were immediately surrounded by house elves eager to serve them. Once the elves recognized him, the excitement intensified. This was why he avoided the kitchens as much as possible, the elves made him nervous with their boundless energy and constant chatter.

“Why are we here Harry?” This was the first time Clarissa had ever asked him that question. But watching as the elves surrounded them, some of them pulling their arms to steer them towards the table nearby, he could understand why she asked. 

“Just come with me,” He spoke softly. Her eyes widened slightly and she gave a small nod. Harry led her to the table and seated her in a chair. He then went to one of the elves and whispered in its ear. The elf nodded quickly before popping away. 

Harry sat down across from Clarissa and watched her silently. She looked exhausted, and he wondered if she was overworking herself with her investigations, the tournament and looking after him. He felt guilty that he hadn’t thought to help but he knew she would never accept any help regardless. Her eyes were slightly puffy and he realized she had been crying. For the first time he saw her as just a fourteen - now fifteen - year old girl. She really looked her age in that moment, small and uncertain. It made him feel uneasy and he prayed his idea would work.

Soon there were candles on the table and an elf popped in with a large bouquet of flowers, presenting them to Clarissa, who was stunned by the sight of the beautiful array of flowers. She turned to him with a small nod and thanked him. Another elf served them dinner, which they ate silently. Once dinner was over, the table was cleared and a cake soon sat on the table in front of Clarissa with fifteen lit candles on top and the words ‘Happy Birthday’ written in gold icing across the surface. 

Clarissa gazed at the lovely purple and gold decorated cake. Harry had thought hard throughout the day about the coloring of the cake and remembered the many times Clarissa had worn purple dresses or small purple clips in her hair. He figured she must like the color and now as he watched her, he could see the light return to her eyes. 

She looked at him as she blew out the candles and the elves cheered. 

“What did you wish for?” He asked quietly. Clarissa smiled, her first real smile of the day. 

“I believe I’m not supposed to reveal such things to you.” She sounded amused. 

“Well, can’t blame me for trying.” She laughed, and Harry found that he enjoyed the sound. 

“Thank you Harry,” Her voice was soft and happy. 

“You’re welcome,” He whispered. 

The next day they had commenced their training. Thanks to the elves they had discovered a room on the seventh floor known as the ‘come and go’ room. They were told to walk in front of the tapestry three times thinking about what they wanted from the room and a door would appear. Harry was highly skeptical but pleasantly surprised when a door had appeared after Clarissa had walked back and forth three times. They entered and Harry was now thoroughly impressed. The room looked like a large training room. There was a section for practicing spells and doing physical drills. There was a changing area along with a large bookshelf filled with books. There was even a table in one corner with refreshments. 

“Get changed.” Clarissa spoke before pulling her sweater over her head and removing her shoes. Harry quickly turned around, his face blazing. She was changing in front of him! He entered the changing area because he simply wasn’t so bold and quickly pulled off his robes and changed into the simple tee and shorts he had chosen for training. When he re-emerged he saw her examining the training area. She threw a few spells at the ground and watched as the damage was quickly fixed and the floor returned to its pristine condition. Harry saw she was impressed by that. She looked up at him, nodding her head as he entered. 

“I’ve read a few of your books in the library so I can know where you are in your education. Your defense books were especially disappointing. No-one gaining an education from this school hopes to stand a chance in a war. The spells you will be learning in your seventh year were taught in my third year.” Harry shook his head, there was no way that was possible.

“How is that possible. You’re the same age as the fifth years and even some fourth years.” He sneered slightly, how could she be so far ahead of them. He just couldn’t see it. 

“Harry, my upbringing is not the same as yours. My school is far more advanced, our curriculum is built differently. We begin school and start learning magic from an early age. I started school when I was five years old. My third year was six years ago.” Harry was dumbstruck by that. How was that even possible. Could kids really start learning magic so early? 

“Then why haven’t other schools started teaching so early? Why is it only your school that does that?” He asked a little sarcastically. He knew Hermione was trying to find out more about the mystery of Clarissa’s school. She had even gone to the Headmaster with her inquiries. He had just sat gazing amusingly at her but had not answered any of her questions. 

_“Sometimes a good mystery is better than having everything revealed.”_ Was all the old man had said. Hermione had only doubled down even more, determined to discover the secrets hidden away from her. 

“You have forgotten who I am. I am an agent, most of the students from my school go on to join secret organizations and become spies and special operatives for different sectors. At the time I took this assignment I was in the middle of completing my second prep exam. I was due to receive my first mission in January. We are not ordinary kids Harry, we don’t go to school so we can get jobs and join society as normal adults. Many of us may never even get married or have children. Our entire lives are dedicated to ensuring people like you get to have those things.” Harry gazed at her in bewilderment. That sounded like a lonely existence. Living your whole life in secret and never truly enjoying life. Never letting anyone get close, never experiencing real happiness or intimacy. What kind of life was that?

“Hermione’s been trying to figure out how you’ve remained hidden from the public. She thinks someone must have known about the existence of a spy school.” He tried for some humor to ease the tension that had filled the room. Clarissa snorted.

“That girl. She won’t find anything of worth. The school has been around for over a hundred years and no-one not meant to know of it has discovered its’ existence.” She looked back at him, her eyes inspecting his form. Once she seemed satisfied she returned her gaze to his face.

“I won’t simply teach you a bunch of spells for defense and send you on your way. Even without this tournament in the way, you need to be properly trained for your confrontation with Voldemort. Did you know there were newspapers in the library about the first war? Reading those, I discovered Voldemort and his death eaters enjoy a good ambush strategy. They use the strength of their numbers to overwhelm and tire their opponents. Usually if the dark lord shows up, it is only after his prey has been thoroughly weakened, posing no threat to him, and easy for him to defeat. I think there is a good chance he will employ the same tactic with you. He will send his death eaters to overwhelm you, you will be forced to fight many of them and struggle to escape the ambush. If your people manage to even the odds, the death eaters may then attempt to separate you from your peers, get you alone for when Voldemort arrives.” Harry swallowed around the lump in his throat. He could definitely see something like that happening.

“There may even be multiple attacks at once to confuse your allies and thin the numbers of fighters to a manageable amount for the death eaters to overwhelm and defeat. Whatever Dumbledore is doing with his people, he has left you at a terrible disadvantage by not involving you in whatever strategic formation he usually uses, leaving you exposed and vulnerable. My duty is to protect you, but even that isn’t enough. You need to be able to hold your own in a fight. To do that you need to learn how to fight, but fighting is more than just throwing a bunch of spells into a crowd of enemies. You must be able to anticipate your enemy’s attacks and devise a quick and effective elimination with minimal damage taken. To do this you must be able to think on your feet and react at a moment’s notice.” Before she finished speaking she was in front of him, her fingers jammed into the vein in his neck causing him to flinch back from the sudden attack. He had no time to recover as there was another pointed jab in his ribs, just below his heart. He fell onto his back with Clarissa above him. 

“We have a lot of work ahead of us. Get up and start running.” She moved back to allow him to scramble to his feet. He wondered where she wanted him to run to but decided to run around the perimeter of the room. As he ran, he was shocked when several obstacles popped up in front of him on his track around the room. There were rocks, craters in the ground that he had to jump over, tree branches swung at his face causing him to shield his eyes as he continued to run. There was even a snake that reared up to bite at his feet. He yelped and drew his wand. The wand flew through the air into Clarissa’s hand. 

“No magic, you are to run, that was the instruction.” He gazed at her incredulously.

“How the hell am I supposed to face a snake without a wand?” He shouted at her from across the room. 

“How do muggles face snakes without wands and magic? You forget, you are more than your magic. Before you can use your advantages you must first learn to work without them. Now run, faster!” Before he could say anything there were even more obstacles rushing at him. The rocks pelted from above him, wind bit at his skin and burned his eyes, a sand pit swallowed him forcing him to climb to safety. The same snake entered the pit, hissing and striking at him. He climbed faster before collapsing on the ground, only for the ground to start sinking. He rushed away. 

He didn’t know how long it was but when he was finally able to rest, he was barely able to stand and make his way over to the refreshments table. Clarissa was already seated with a notebook in her hand and a quill, taking notes. She must be recording his horrible performance and making little notes of how to torture him further. He flopped gracelessly into the chair and devoured three glasses of water before the fourth was zooming into Clarissa’s hand. He glared at her as he panted, too tired to speak. 

“You’ll only hinder your recovery by drinking so quickly. Focus on your breathing and calm down.” She put back the water in front of him but he didn’t reach for it. He took deep breaths, attempting to calm his breathing. He closed his eyes and felt his glasses leaving his face, startling him. 

“When was the last time you had your eyes checked?” She asked quietly as she examined his glasses. He could hardly see her even though she was right in front of him. All he saw was a strange blurry outline of her movements. 

“I’ve never had my eyes checked. My aunt bought those glasses for me when it became obvious I couldn’t see anything in front of me.” He heard a quiet growl coming from in front him before Clarissa spoke again. 

“Was she trying to blind you? Of all the stupidity.” She seemed incapable of continuing. He heard the chair scraping across the floor before he felt her standing in front of him. He flinched when he felt her hands on his face. She tilted his head to see his eyes clearly. She seemed to gaze deeply into his eyes, causing him to squint slightly. Then her fingers were grazing over his scar. 

“This is the first time I’ve seen it up close. Does it hurt?” She asked quietly. 

“Only a few times in the past.” He spoke just as quietly. He wouldn’t admit it but he was enjoying having her hands on him. He fought the blush he knew was threatening to bloom on his face.

“Strange, I’m going to look into this. Something seems fishy about this.” 

“Well it’s not like people survive killing curses everyday right?” He chuckled nervously.

“True, but still, there’s something - off, about it.” He felt his glasses returning to his face and Clarissa came back into focus. His breath caught in his throat when he realized how close they were. Their noses were almost touching and he swallowed when he felt her soft warm breath close to his lips. She seemed to finish her inspection of his scar as she looked into his eyes for a moment before she quickly moved away from him. He could swear he had seen a bit of color in her cheeks but it had vanished as quickly as it appeared. He must have imagined it. 

“Those glasses are useless and a terrible hazard. You obviously can’t see without them and if they were removed during a fight you would be dead before you could blink.” She sighed harshly. There were so many things that didn’t add up but she was even more determined to get to the bottom of this. 

“Sorry,” He whispered. She startled before looking at him sharply. 

“For what?” 

“Things always go wrong around me. I know you’re frustrated with everything. I’m not good at this training stuff and my glasses are pretty troublesome. You must feel it’s too much sometimes.” He was always causing trouble for others. No wonder his aunt and uncle thought he was a bad kid. 

“This isn’t your fault. You have shitty guardians. That’s got nothing to do with you. The glasses issue can be fixed easily. We only need to get your eyes scanned. After that we’ll have your sight corrected. This is the magical world. Things like that are easily dealt with. Your scar will require some research but I know a few people who would happily dive into the mystery surrounding that. I’ll make some inquiries.” She gazed at him with exasperation as she spoke. He felt silly for thinking he was some burden to her. She seemed to thrive under a challenge and he certainly was becoming a big challenge for her, but she was more than capable of handling it. 

“How will I get my eyes checked? I can’t leave the castle.” He was a bit disappointed by that. Maybe he could get it done during the Christmas holidays. 

“Harry, there is an infirmary healer right here in the castle. If we need to take you to a specialist, we can use her floo or have them floo here.” She shook her head at him. 

“You should go take a shower, we’ll go to the infirmary after dinner this evening. Just don’t tell anyone. We can’t afford to have it spread around the school. We need to limit the amount of people who know what you’re doing. We can’t trust anyone until we find the mole.”

“Right, but I can tell Hermione right? We can trust her, she always has my back.” He was slightly firm at that. He wouldn’t shun his friends. They were always there for him, even though Ron was being a stupid git right now. Clarissa raised her brows at his tone before her face became carefully blank. 

“The choice is yours.” He winced at her tone. He swore she had never spoken to him so coldly before.

They exited the room with plans to return the next day. Harry was not looking forward to it. They had been in there for two hours and yet he felt like he was dying. His body was aching all over and it was just the first day. He could already tell Clarissa wouldn’t be going easy on him and he dreaded what she had in store for the next few weeks. 

“Today went exactly as I expected. We’ll continue with the drills to build your stamina and train your reflexes. You’ll need situational awareness and fast reflexes for the tournament. Once you have a decent grip on reading your surroundings we’ll work on your physical training.” Harry became alarmed.

“I thought that was my physical training.” He asked with confusion. Clarissa laughed. 

“Oh you wizards. I’m guessing anything not involving a wand is considered physical for you? No Harry, we have not begun physical training. We are merely preparing you for that.” Harry stopped walking, causing her to laugh as she continued towards the tower. 

They entered the tower and Harry immediately rushed off to the baths before anyone could question him. Hermione headed over, watching as Harry ran up the stairs to his dorm room. She looked at Clarissa, her eyes narrowed as she saw the amusement on her face. 

“Where were you two? I didn’t see you after lunch.” She spoke casually but with an inquisitive tone. The amusement vanished from Clarissa’s face as she turned to her. 

“If Harry wishes to include you, he will let you know. I really don’t like to be questioned on everything I do, especially when it pertains to my work.” Hermione glared at the girl. 

“Harry is my best friend. We tell each other everything. You’re new here so you don’t know. Wherever Harry goes, so do Ron and I. We’re a team. I won’t let you get between us. You’re trying to separate Harry from his friends, but it won’t work.” They were drawing a crowd at this point and everyone was watching. 

“I don’t care what you think. I’m here to look after Harry, that is my only concern while he is under my protection. Whatever happens between us has nothing to do with you.” Some of the Gryffindors flinched at the ice in her tone but Hermione didn’t back off. 

“What is that supposed to mean? There is nothing between you and Harry. He has friends and family who love him and want the best for him. You’re only here because the Headmaster ordered his protection. You’re just a bodyguard, nothing more.” Hermione sounded vicious as she snarled in Clarissa’s face. The twins and Ginny had arrived and pushed their way to the front of the crowd in the common room. Ron was in a corner watching and listening to everything. 

“As his bodyguard, it means I can make decisions I believe are necessary for his protection.” 

“And you think keeping him away from his friends is supposed to protect him? Harry needs people around him he can trust, who actually see him as a person and not some stupid assignment.” Hermione smirked in triumph as she finished. She wouldn’t allow some stranger to get between her and Harry. He needed her, not some stupid bodyguard from some place nobody knows about. 

“That’s enough.” Everyone turned to look at Harry. He was wearing a shirt and a pair of jeans and his hair was still wet from his shower. There was anger blazing in his vivid green eyes and he was glaring at Hermione. 

“That’s enough Hermione.” He said sternly, making his way over to step in between them.

“But Harry, don’t you see? She’s trying to keep you away from us.” Hermione pleaded with him to understand.

“I don’t go anywhere I don’t want to go to Hermione and we don’t spend every minute together. The last few days you’ve spent most of your time in the library, Ron’s off sulking all the damn time so we never see him, and you know I’m trying to prepare for the tournament. Clarissa hasn’t even been around much lately. How could she be keeping me away from you. Everyone’s been busy with their own stuff. I thought we got past this Hermione. Why must you throw accusations around without actually finding out what’s going on. I was already going to tell you where I was today, since we always share things with each other. I thought you trusted me.” 

“Oh Harry, of course I trust you, I just don’t trust her. She has too many secrets, she’s always away somewhere and doesn’t tell us where she’s going or why. She writes reports and sends them off to some place, to somebody we don’t know. Don’t you see how suspicious that is?” Harry held up his hand to stop her from continuing. 

“I get it.” Hermione smiled, but Harry wasn’t finished. 

“I know Clarissa has a lot of secrets and she keeps her business to herself, but so does Dumbledore, the Professors, even some of our friends. People don’t talk about everything they do. Everyone has secrets, Hermione. How do you know she trusts us? Just because you’re one of my friends - the key word here is **my -** doesn’t mean she should trust you with all her secrets and tell you everything. She doesn’t even share everything with me and I’m the one she’s protecting. I respect her privacy and I think you should do the same.” Hermione looked ready to dismiss his advice so he rushed to stop her.

“Let’s just drop it for now okay, and go have dinner. When we’re in the common room later I’ll tell you as much as I can. You’re still my friend Hermione and I trust you, I won’t keep things from you, but Clarissa isn’t like us so don’t expect her to treat you the same way.” Harry could see she was considering his words so he left it at that. Everyone broke apart and headed to the hall for dinner. 

All throughout dinner, Hermione sent suspicious glances at Clarissa who had started joining them at meal times. Harry sighed and ate his dinner silently. There was a definite tension at the Gryffindor table as several of the lions glanced at Clarissa as they ate. They were still unsure what to think about her, especially as one of Harry’s closest friends didn’t trust her. Harry knew Hermione’s attitude was causing problems for Clarissa. She couldn’t do her job if his friends were attempting to hinder her at every turn. Clarissa behaved more like a Slytherin, she was cold and silent and no-one knew what she was thinking. She made the Gryffindors nervous. Harry was happy he had seen the other side of her. She was beginning to warm up to him and he was glad. He doubted she would ever warm up to Hermione or Ron, but he was happy to see she got on with others. Neville being the most obvious, but he had caught her talking to Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott from Hufflepuff. He was surprised, and wondered when she had started talking with the students from other houses. 

After dinner, they made their way to the infirmary. Hermione of course would not be left behind this time and tagged along. When they entered the infirmary Harry called out to Madame Pomfrey and they waited for her to come to them. 

“Harry, why are we in the infirmary? Are you injured?” Hermione asked, worriedly assessing him for injuries. Before he could answer, Madame Pomfrey was in front of them.

“How can I be of assistance Mr. Potter?” She gazed shrewdly at him after seeing no immediate injuries or signs of distress on him.

“Um, I was wondering if you could take a look at my glasses. I don’t think they are the correct prescription.” He heard Hermione gasp softly from beside him. Madame Pomfrey gazed at her before beckoning him over to an empty bed. She took his glasses and scanned them before frowning. 

“There is no prescription in these glasses Mr. Potter. When did you receive them?” She asked briskly. 

“Um, when I was five or six I think.” Another gasp from Hermione and a deeper frown from the medi-witch. 

“One moment Mr. Potter.” She quickly walked away, leaving the three teens in awkward silence. Hermione was looking between Harry and Clarissa but Clarissa was not looking at anyone, and was just gazing around the room. Madame Pomfrey returned with a vial containing a glistening blue liquid. 

“Drink this Mr. Potter.” She handed the vial to Harry but Clarissa held his hand before he could drink it. Madame Pomfrey glared at her. 

“What is it?” Clarissa asked carefully. Madame Pomfrey huffed, clearly insulted. 

“Please allow me to care for my patient and do not interfere.” She spoke with annoyance. 

“Harry is under my protection, and I will not allow you to feed him some unknown potion without explaining what it is meant to do. You are not an optician or an optometrist, therefore you cannot prescribe anything for his eyes. You merely ran a scan on his glasses before leaving and then returning with an unknown potion. I’ll ask again; what is the potion for?” There was silence and Madam Pomfrey sputtered for a bit before recovering her composure. 

“It is a potion meant to assist me in assessing Mr. Potter’s sight. If it is too bad for me to correct, we will get him the necessary help he needs.” She spoke in clipped tones, waiting for Clarissa to back off so she could continue her examination.

Clarissa slowly released Harry’s hand and he swallowed the potion. He could hear the snort of distaste from Hermione. Once he finished, he handed the vial to Madame Pomfrey. She told him to allow the potion to settle before conjuring a letter chart and asking him to read it. Harry merely shook his head as he couldn’t see a thing, no matter how far or how close she moved it. The medi-witch was clearly displeased as she left the room again. A few minutes later she returned with Professor Mcgonagall in tow. 

“Can you see with the glasses Mr. Potter, or do they no longer work?” His head of house asked with a matter of fact tone of voice. 

“They work well enough. It’s just without them that I can’t see a thing.” He answered truthfully. 

“The glasses have no prescription, they appear to be regular reading glasses.” Madame Pomfrey spoke from beside her. 

“There is nothing to be done about that. We’ll apply a strong sticking charm so the glasses don’t come off and he will have to keep them.” Said Mcgonagall.

“No,” Clarissa spoke, frightening the two women out of their discussion. 

“Excuse me?” Mcgonagall asked with shock in her voice. 

“You’re excused. You aren’t an optometrist either, you are a professor. What do you know about eye care? You cannot expect him to continue wearing those glasses even when they have nothing in them to help him see. They may work for now but they are only a disaster waiting to happen.” 

“His father also wore glasses, all throughout his seven years at Hogwarts and afterwards. I don’t see why Mr. Potter cannot wear his glasses.” Mcgonagall was frowning. 

“He is not his father and I’m sure the glasses his father wore were tailored to his specific needs. These glasses are cheap ordinary reading glasses. With the tournament coming he will need all the advantages he can get and these glasses are only a hindrance.” 

“Well what do you expect us to do about that? There isn’t an optician here and Mr. Potter cannot leave the school to see one until at least the holidays.” 

“There is a floo here. Use that to get him to the hospital.” 

“Hospital,” Harry yelped. He didn’t think he needed a hospital. 

“Harry, there is a department at St. Mungo’s dedicated to eye care. There are opticians there.” Hermione spoke from the end of the bed. 

“Regardless, there is no way Mr. Potter will be leaving the castle while school is still in session.” Mcgonagall spoke with finality.

“I swear I think you people actually want him dead. You do know that a good hit to his face could see the glass from those frames splintering into his eyes, he could go blind. The glasses are a hazard and you obviously don’t care for his well-being. I’m done tolerating the incompetence of the people in this castle. I’ll be back shortly Harry, stay here.” Clarissa walked right out of the room. Everyone watched her leave. Mcgonagall huffed before leaving to floo back to her office. Madame Pomfrey looked at the two remaining teens before leaving them alone. Hermione looked at Harry who was just staring into space, not able to see a thing. He didn’t like being without his glasses so long, it made him feel weak and exposed. If someone came to attack them now he would be useless. He was touched by Clarissa’s obvious concern for him though. 

“What is she on about Harry? There are aurors who wear glasses to fight against criminals. You’re just a student. Why should it matter if you wore glasses. Did you hear the way she spoke to Madame Pomfrey and Professor Mcgonagall? She’s so disrespectful. Who is she to think she knows better than the adults!” By this point Hermione was shouting but Harry chose to remain silent. 

Before long Clarissa had returned. The Headmaster, Mcgonagall and a short portly man came in behind her. Madame Pomfrey came out to meet them and they made their way over to Harry’s bed. 

“Hello Mr. Potter, it’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” The man spoke, taking a seat in front of Harry. 

“Um, hello, I’m afraid I’m a bit blind at the moment or I’d shake your hand.” The man chuckled. 

“Well, let’s see what we can do about that hmm?” He titled Harry's head slightly towards the ceiling and opened his eyes wide, shining a small light into them and humming. He held out a few fingers, asking Harry how many there were. Harry guessed there were three but it was only two. He then held up a quill and asked Harry to follow the movements with his eyes. After that he placed items on a table in front of Harry - he had no idea where the table came from or how it got there - and asked him to identify them. Hermione was hissing words at him until the healer threatened to kick her out if she wasn’t quiet. 

Once the examinations were finished and Harry was feeling tired and wary, the man paused to fill out some files. 

“Well Mr. Potter, your eyes are in a truly terrible condition, but not to worry, they can be fixed. Your magic was already attempting to heal them. I feel that if it weren’t for your magic you would have already been blind.” Hermione let out a tiny scream at that, quickly covering her mouth so she wasn’t asked to leave. Dumbledore and Mcgonagall were frowning. 

“I’m forever grateful I was born a wizard.” Harry whispered. 

“Indeed,” The healer chuckled. 

“What must happen now?” Dumbledore asked. 

“There is a very special spell for correcting eyesight. I will administer the spell and we will watch what happens. I only tested his eyes to see how much concentration would be needed for the spell. Too much power and it could only make his sight worse.” He frowned before watching Harry’s eyes as they attempted to focus on him. 

“How long will it take?” Mcgonagall asked. 

“That depends on Mr. Potter’s eyes. Each case is different after all. Are you ready Mr. Potter?” Harry nodded his head and felt the foreign magic enter his eyes. He was nervous but hopeful it wouldn’t just make things worse. A few seconds passed and he felt a soft throbbing sensation building. 

“It might feel a bit itchy. Please don’t scratch or irritate your eyes.” The healer spoke again. Now that Harry thought about it, his eyes did feel a bit itchy. He grabbed the sheets in his hands to avoid reaching for them. Slowly his eyesight began to shift. He panicked briefly as everything went black. 

“Remain calm,” Now the man sounded closer, he tilted Harry’s face left and then right and Harry wondered what he was seeing. His eyes were tearing up as he forced them to remain open. He was getting increasingly uncomfortable. 

The blackness faded slowly, until a sudden burst of light caused him to shut his eyes on reflex, allowing a few tears to fall. He felt Hermione squeeze his shoulder. 

“Slowly open your eyes Mr. Potter and have a look around.” The healer whispered. 

Harry took a deep breath before opening his eyes. The room came into focus almost immediately and he was shocked to see everything around him with clarity. His left eye was still throbbing softly but - he could see! He turned back to his healer, grinning with happiness and relief. Everyone relaxed when they saw his smile. Hermione hugged him tightly for a second before releasing him and stepping back.

The healer was nodding and smiling at Harry, watching as he looked around the room. Harry smiled at everyone in turn, getting a nod from Mcgonagall, a small smile from Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey and an enthusiastic wave from Hermione which caused him to laugh happily. Clarissa shook her head at him but he could see she was pleased.

“Here, these are yours, do with them what you will.” The healer handed him his old glasses. He gazed at the scratched up frame and slightly cracked lens before pocketing them silently. He would put them in his truck when he got to Gryffindor tower.

“Thank you, h-how much does it cost?” He wondered if there was some payment plan he could take advantage of.

“Never you mind, the cost is already taken care of.” Harry was surprised by that. He looked around, wondering who had paid for his treatment. He saw the slight confusion on Dumbledore’s face and knew it wasn’t him. He looked at Clarissa and saw her nod at him. 

“Y-you didn’t have to.” He spoke softly. Everyone looked at the silent raven who slowly came closer. 

“You are my responsibility for the foreseeable future. This will ensure you are better protected.” She spoke firmly. He nodded his head, smiling at her. 

“Thank you,” He whispered. She nodded before looking away. 

The healer went with Madame Pomfrey to use her floo to return to the hospital. The remaining group left the infirmary. When they reached the turn off to Gryffindor tower, Dumbledore stopped. 

“Congratulations Harry, I’m sure you are very relieved to be rid of those glasses.” He spoke jovially. 

“Yes Headmaster, I feel like a weight has left me.” Dumbledore nodded and wished them a good evening before glancing at Clarissa and leaving. Mcgonagall walked them back to the tower before leaving them. 

Harry walked into the common room, feeling lighter than ever. He surprised Clarissa by hugging her in thanks. She mumbled goodnight before fleeing the room. Harry was sure she was blushing. He grinned and headed up to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my longer chapter, so let me know what you think about the length. I enjoyed writing this chapter and the different scenes, I also think it signals a turning point for some of the characters as well, so very important for the development of the plot. 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments section, I'd really like to hear your feedback.
> 
> Enjoy the weekend and see you on Monday!


	8. The First Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Monday ... and I'm at home ... Yay! Rain is falling, there's a chill in the air, and I'm strangely bubbly this morning. How are you guys?
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

After Hagrid had shown him the dragons, Harry had almost passed out from fright when he returned to the tower. Clarissa was frowning all day the following day, pushing him even harder in their training. Now she was throwing fire spells at him as he was forced to dodge them while trying not to fall into the many traps throughout the room. He was climbing, swimming and jumping through various obstacle courses she had set up each day for him to face. No two were ever the same. He was not allowed to predict what would happen and had to remain alert and ready for anything. 

Hermione had started joining them in the room, wanting to watch the training. The first couple times she had been very vocal, sharing her opinions and disapproval. After Clarissa had simply ignored her and continued pushing Harry hard, Hermione gave up and started shouting encouragement and warnings about the traps. Clarissa had put a silencing charm around her after one too many warnings. Harry was grateful, the constant shouting was very distracting. 

Ron had asked him to play chess with him in the common room a few nights ago, but Harry had been too tired after training to stay awake long enough. It was good that Ron was finally coming out of his funk. 

Malfoy had made a bunch of badges charmed to say ‘Potter Stinks’ whenever Harry came near. One Ravenclaw had rushed to show Harry his new badge, only for the pin to turn into a roaring lion head that almost bit his head clean off. Harry had never laughed so hard in his life. The corridor had been filled with students wanting a piece of the fun, only for everyone to scream and scatter like roaches when the lion appeared. Snape had rushed over but was unable to find anything wrong. The boy from Ravenclaw had gibbered on about lions as he cowered in the corner, having thrown his badge clear across the corridor. It had been an impressive throw. Snape had tried to get the boy to speak properly but had given up and dragged him away. There were no more ‘Potter Stinks’ badges after that. 

Dumbledore had called Harry to his office twice, and Harry noted each time had been when Clarissa was out of the castle. He questioned Harry and asked how he was fairing. Harry answered the questions he felt like answering and ignored the rest. He wondered what had set Dumbledore off. He had tried to stop the training when he learnt about it - courtesy of Hermione (Harry had been pissed at that and refused to accept any of her apologies) - claiming the other champions weren’t receiving any similar training. Harry had stated that he was both younger and had less experience than the other champions, and each of them should be allowed to prepare however they chose. He even presented the tournament rule book, showing it was not against the rules to have extra training. Dumbledore had been surprised and asked him how he’d gotten the book. Harry asked why he was not given a copy the day he became a champion. How was he to compete in a competition he knew nothing about? He also didn’t care if the other champions weren’t training. That was their problem. He would use every advantage he had to prepare so he could survive until the end. 

Clarissa hadn’t allowed him to slack off in classes either. Every moment he wasn’t training was spent studying for classes and doing homework. He was helping Neville with DADA, as the boy was struggling in the class with Professor Moody’s unusual approach to the subject. Hermione was helping them with Potions, and Harry was happy to see he was improving now that he was actually preparing for the classes beforehand. Clarissa had been to all of his classes with him, and pointed out where he needed to improve with each one. He hadn’t been such a good student before, and he was pleased to see the improvement in his grades. 

After he was injured during training and taken to the infirmary, Clarissa had asked Madame Pomfrey to do a complete scan of him so she could know how much to push him during training and when to hold off for him to rest. When he was asked to remove his shirt, he was thoroughly embarrassed when neither female had looked away from him, and soon he had his body exposed for their inspection. Both women had been very displeased with the state of his body, and when the scans were complete, they were well and truly pissed. Madame Pomfrey immediately placed him on a strict diet with a potions regiment to aid in his treatment. Clarissa was pleased by that, and even gave a few suggestions. Now he was allowed breaks for snacks throughout the day, and he took his potions at meal time and before bed. 

It was only four days before the first task and Harry was nervous, but not as terrified as he had been before. Clarissa had measured him for special robes for the tournament, stating they would arrive before it was time for him to face the dragon. He couldn’t wait to see them. They were headed to the hall for dinner after a thorough training session. Harry now bathed in the room after training when he discovered the room could provide water and a bath in the changing area. It saved him from having to rush to shower in the tower every day. Hermione had left to go to the library, saying she would meet them in the common room later. Ron met up with them and they continued towards the great hall. He had slowly started seeking Harry out more frequently, though he hadn’t been invited to join them in the training room. Harry planned to make him wait a while longer. He hadn’t apologized yet and Harry was still waiting for it. 

A mocking voice called out to Harry and he groaned silently. Turning around he saw Malfoy and his cronies, as well as a few other Slytherins headed their way. Counting them, he saw there were nine of them against his group of three. They were terribly outnumbered. He saw out the corner of his eye that Clarissa had leaned against the opposite wall. There she could keep an eye on the approaching group as well as see anyone coming from either side of the corridor.

Malfoy glanced at her before focusing all his attention on Harry. By now everyone in the castle knew who Clarissa was and why she was there, and many chose to avoid Harry as a result. It seemed Malfoy chose to simply ignore the fact Harry now had a bodyguard and continue with his usual yearly bullying. 

“Potter, are you ready for the first task? Are you ready to die?” He mocked, staring at Harry with false sympathy and causing his friends to laugh. Ron had taken up position at Harry’s side and was glaring at the snakes. 

“Why Draco, I didn’t know you cared.” Harry mocked in turn. Using the boy’s first name to add weight to his words. Malfoy paused briefly at the sound of his given name, before sneering.

“The only thing I care about Potter, is you meeting your end. Time for you to join that mudblood mother of yours.” He laughed when Harry narrowed his eyes. 

“We’d almost been rid of you too. So close. That toxin should have killed you that day, but it seems the Headmaster has provided you with your own personal guard dog. Now the baby has a little pet. How cute.” The Slytherins roared with laughter and a crowd began to form around them. 

“Malfoy, that toxin would have killed us all. Or have you forgotten how it spread to cover the entire hall in seconds.” Harry could see Malfoy pause for a moment before he seemed to recover. 

“That package was intended for you Potter, if you had done your duty and died, the rest of us wouldn’t have been in any danger.” He sneered. 

“Oh yeah, and what would have stopped it from spreading once it killed me?” Harry asked. Appearing as if the words weren't affecting him, and taking the stance of a patient Professor explaining something to a young child. He could see that Malfoy and his friends were confused by the display. 

“It wouldn’t have mattered, the rest of us would have been long gone by then.” Harry shook his head at the blond’s stupidity. 

“Malfoy, that toxin sucked oxygen. It didn’t care whether you were a pureblood, muggleborn, Slytherin or Gryffindor. As long as you breathed oxygen you were a target. Magic couldn’t stop it, only a special shield could hold it off for a time. Nothing would have stopped it from spreading through the castle and killing everyone. Unless you can grow some gills and start swimming with the squid in the black lake, I don’t see how you could have survived.” Everyone paused to consider that. Some of the Slytherins even nodded their heads, they had apparently arrived at the same conclusion.

“It was still your fault that toxin got into the school in the first place, Potter. If you hadn’t been here, the dark lord never would have sent that toxin to kill you. You should do us all a favor and leave.” Malfoy smirked, appearing proud of his words. Harry glared halfheartedly at him. Ron appeared ready to start cursing some snakes at any moment. He already had his wand in hand and Harry noticed the snakes pulling theirs. 

“If I wasn’t here you would have died Malfoy. You think Voldemort gives a shit about you? You think your daddy licking his boots is enough to save you? He doesn’t care about anyone but himself. He would have wiped out the entire school just because he felt like it. Even if I wasn’t here, Voldemort had plenty of other reasons to target the school.” Many of the students flinched when he said the name. The Slytherins paled, and some of them took on a thoughtful expression. 

“Do not say his name! The Dark Lord only wants to purge the castle of all the dirty mudbloods and blood traitors running amok and tainting the rest of us with their filth. You’ll see, he’ll win, and we’ll finally be rid of germs like you!” Harry stood silently, taking all of Malfoy’s harsh words without rising to the bait. He could see that only angered Malfoy even more. 

“So you know he’s back. Good. I suppose you should know, seeing as your father probably went right back to bowing and scraping before him like the animal that he is. I wonder if he eats off the floor at Voldemort’s feet. I think the germs around here are people like you. Polluting the air with your very presence. The only thing you’re good for is being a lapdog for scum like Voldemort.” The students drew back at the venom in his tone, but he didn’t care. They needed to see that he wasn’t taking any more shit from anyone. He wasn’t some sorry fool who couldn’t stand up to cowards like Malfoy. He could see the Slytherins hadn’t taken his words too kindly, but they too needed to understand. It felt good to finally have the upper hand. Malfoy made a threatening step towards him when a voice sounded.

“Nice ass,” Stunned silence reverberated through the corridor. Malfoy turned his gaze to the girl standing and leaning on the wall behind Potter. 

“Excuse me?” He asked, a hint of warning in his voice. 

“You have a nice ass. Pity that’s the only nice thing about you. You have so much potential to be more than just a good fuck.” Harry couldn’t believe his ears as he turned around to look at Clarissa in disbelief. Was she for real? Who says something like that out loud and to the face of the person it’s aimed at. He could just see the hexes and curses flying at any moment. With that thought, he quickly turned back around to face Malfoy before he was cursed in the back. Ron was laughing so hard he was in danger of falling to the floor. Many of the other students who had gathered to watch were also laughing.

Malfoy’s face was quickly turning an ugly shade of red, and his wand was out in his hand in the next second and pointed in Clarissa’s direction. Harry moved to step in front of her but she had already moved ahead of him. Before anyone could blink she had approached Malfoy, no wand present, and reached up towards his face before grabbing his nose and giving it a firm twist. There was a small sound of the cartilage breaking and Malfoy was howling in pain, clutching at his broken nose. His wand fell to the ground, forgotten as he screamed. Ron’s laughter only increased in volume. Harry was slightly impressed Clarissa could break someone’s nose with only two fingers, but then again, Malfoy’s nose was always delicate, especially after Hermoine had broken it last year. 

“You should learn how to use that wand properly before you go about raising it at others, you slime. I’m only giving you one warning: Stay away from us. Grow up and stop picking fights you have no hope of winning. Your father can’t save you every time you go off making a fool of yourself, he’s too busy bending over for his master. You think it would be fun to be Voldemort’s slave? You should ask your father and godfather how much fun they’re having, before running off and yapping about things you don’t yet understand. Use your brain - if it’s functioning at all - and actually think before you speak. You’re pretty enough, I’m sure Voldemort has some plans in mind for you. The very people you’re tormenting may end up saving your sorry ass someday. I’d be careful of making any more enemies, if I were you.” Draco glared poison at Clarissa as she spoke in the hush that had descended in the corridor. The Hogwarts students were shocked. Some of them looked at her with fear in their eyes. No-one knew what to think or say. Harry noticed none of the Slytherins had tried to help Malfoy, who was now on the ground clutching his bleeding nose.

“What’s going on here?” The sound of the resident dungeon bat ascending from below to evaluate the situation, take points and hand out detentions, filled the silent corridor. Some of the students at the back of the crowd quickly ran off before they were spotted.

“You can either become a resting place for Voldemort’s cock, or you can show the world that you’re more than a pretty face and some nasty words. You can become a man or continue being a wannabe. The choice is yours.” Clarissa whispered to Malfoy before moving from in front of him and returning to Harry’s side. The Slytherins had all heard what she had whispered to him and some of them gazed at her with an unreadable expression on their faces. 

Snape pushed his way through the thinning crowd of students, surveying the scene before heading to Malfoy. He took note of the broken nose before sending Malfoy off to the infirmary. Harry and Ron had started moving away when Snape called out to them.

“Not so fast Potter.” The word Potter was spat with as much disgust and loathing as Snape could muster. Clarissa glared as he came closer.

“Which one of you is responsible for breaking Mr. Malfoy’s nose? Don’t lie to me.” He hissed. 

“I did,” Snape turned to glare at Clarissa. Dumbledore had explained to the staff that Clarissa was exempt from any of the Hogwarts rules and regulations, since she was not attending the school for any academic purposes. That only made him despise the girl even more. She was just like Potter, only he could not punish her as he would the boy. They were both nothing but thorns in his sides, he could almost say they made the perfect couple. 

“If you’re lying to cover for them -” 

“I’m not lying, just ask Malfoy who broke his nose and you’ll have your answer.” Snape sneered at each of them in turn before speaking. 

“Fifty points from Gryffindor for fighting in the hallway and attacking another student. The three of you follow me, we are going to the Headmaster’s office.” With that he turned around, heading in the direction of the gargoyle. The teens followed behind silently, only the sound of their shoes filled the empty corridors as they walked.

They entered the office and Snape immediately told the story from his point of view. Ron and Harry wisely did not interrupt, knowing what would happen if they did. 

“I don’t care what purpose you brought her here for Albus, she cannot be allowed to attack the students.” Snape snapped 

“I agree, Severus. Clarissa, could you explain why you attacked Mr. Malfoy?” 

“He raised his wand at me. I simply disarmed him.”

“By breaking his nose?” Dumbledore asked disbelievingly. 

“Yes,” Clarissa answered simply, standing behind Harry and Ron. Snape snarled. 

“Albus, this foolishness cannot be allowed to continue. A foreigner cannot just come here and do whatever they please. She should have some rules to follow or something. Keep her in line. I will not have her attacking my students whenever she feels like it.” 

“Because we all know that’s your job, correct?” Clarissa spoke condescendingly.

“Clarissa -” Albus started but he was cut off when Snape raised his hand, wand present for all to see.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you, death eater. I would have to put you down.” Clarissa’s voice was deceptively soft, but Snape’s wand remained. 

“Severus, lower your wand immediately.” Dumbledore was standing now. His voice was commanding and stern. Snape glanced at Dumbledore before lowering his wand. 

“Keep her in line Albus, or get her out of the school. We don’t need a female Potter going around terrorizing people.” With that, Snape swept from the room in an angry march. 

For some reason Harry blushed at Snape’s final comment. Snape had called Clarissa a Potter, and he found himself oddly pleased with that. Dumbledore retook his seat, sighing loudly. He folded his hands below his chin, gazing at the three of them silently. Harry looked away. 

“How foolish of you to have a death eater living in the castle while Voldemort gathers his forces and prepares to rage war.” Clarissa spoke from her spot. 

“Severus is no longer a death eater. If the mark could be removed I would have had it removed long ago.” Dumbledore appeared wary, but something in his tone sounded off to Harry. He bet Dumbledore wanted Snape’s mark to remain. 

“What rubbish. The man obviously despises Harry and several other students in the castle. He is a problem, not a Professor. His presence in the school is pointless.” She seemed steady in her disapproval of Snape. 

“Severus is very much needed in the castle. He would never harm any of the students. He has made an oath, same as the other Professors.” 

“And that gives him the right to scream poison at his students and torment them during classes? I’ve watched him in action. His idea of teaching has me ready to render him into potions ingredients. The only use he would have to that class is in the potions he orders the students to brew.” Harry bit his lip to keep from laughing. He could feel Ron shaking with silent laughter beside him. Dumbledore looked away from Clarissa and back to the two boys. 

“Would the two of you care to share the reason you were fighting with Mr. Malfoy?” He asked 

“There wasn’t really a fight Professor. Malfoy just came up to us and started shouting his usual foolishness, then Clarissa nailed him with a few insults and the git raised his wand to curse her. It was self defense.” Harry spoke calmly. 

“And you couldn’t have prevented it from escalating so far? You are both students here. Clarissa is not. You knew of Mr. Malfoy’s behavior. I expected you to keep a handle on the situation.” He reprimanded them quietly. Harry felt that the Headmaster truly wanted to scold Clarissa, but even he could see that would be pointless.

“Yes Professor, sorry Professor.” Harry whispered. Ron was doing the same beside him. Dumbledore nodded his head before sending them off. 

The next few days passed without incident. Harry had quietly informed Cedric about the dragons the day after he had seen them, and the Hufflepuff had been grateful. Now the day of the task had arrived. He came down to the common room to head to breakfast. Clarissa quickly marched him back to his dorm room with a garment bag on her arm. He had been excited when she chased Dean and Seamus from the room to give him privacy. 

Opening the bag, he found a black body suit made of thick dragonhide fabric. The fabric felt smooth when he ran his hands over it. Removing the suit, he saw a cape at the back and two belts; one meant for his waist and one meant to fit over one shoulder and across his chest. After changing, he found the suit fitted him perfectly - like a snug glove - and it wasn’t heavy, and allowed for plenty of movement. He changed in front of Clarissa, as she wanted to help him adjust the tunic firmly. He had yelped when she suddenly transfigured his cotton boxers into thin silk form hugging ones to allow for a better fit. She attached the cape that would protect his back and neck, as it had a high collar that covered his neck and the back of his head. The cape stopped at the knees. When he turned around, he noticed a pair of dragon hide boots of the same color with large silver clasps on the top and metal covering the toes. They were polished until they shined and Harry quickly slipped them on. Lastly, she handed him a long thin rectangular box, which he slowly opened to reveal a wicked looking dagger sitting comfortably inside. Harry looked at her, speechless. 

“You need to have more weapons than just your wand. This will do for now. I can’t be with you while you face the dragon or the other tasks afterwards. I will be forced to watch as you march towards danger. This will make it a little easier.” She appeared embarrassed so Harry quickly thanked her and placed the dagger in his belt. He attached the belts to his suit and placed his wand in the wand holster Remus had sent him. It was also made of dragon hide and was spelt to remain invisible, and could not be summoned from him. 

“Put on your robe. Keep them guessing for a while longer.” Harry laughed at that, throwing his robe on over his suit before they left for the hall. He felt confident as everyone left to make their way to the arena set up outside. Hermione hugged him, and Ron patted his shoulder before leaving with the other students. The twins claimed they were betting on him, and Neville wished him good luck.

He looked at Clarissa who was watching the groups of students head to the arena. Harry was supposed to go to the tent outside the arena to receive further instructions. She looked back at him, a small smile on her face. 

“You’re ready. Keep it simple. In and out, just like we talked about. No fear, no hesitation. You can do this.” Harry nodded. Feeling empowered by her words. She gazed at him some more before heading off in the direction of the arena. She had given him a ring covered in runes the other day. He was to always wear it. It would heat up if he was in danger and she would come running.

Harry entered the tent and made his way to the back. He nodded at Krum and Cedric and gave Fleur a small smile. She returned it but she appeared nervous and jittery. Cedric was in the corner muttering spells under his breath, trying to remember each one. Harry felt sorry for the guy. 

Crouch, Bagman and the Headmasters entered the tent. Harry noticed Rita Skeeter from the wand weighing, lurking around the opening of the tent. 

“Alright everyone. The first task of the tournament is simple. There is a golden egg nestled among some real eggs, you must get around the dragon guarding the nest and get the egg to complete the task. You will be judged on your speed, skill and of course, your daring.” Bagman spoke before beckoning them over. He held out a bag. 

“Now come forward and choose your dragons. Ladies first.” Fleur reached into the bag, gasping slightly and quickly withdrawing her hand with a tiny dragon with the number two on it. 

“Ah, the Common Welsh Green dragon.” Bagman muttered softly. Next Viktor reached into the bag, pulling a dragon with the number three on it. 

“The Chinese Fireball, yes, yes, next.” Cedric stepped forward and reached into the bag. The dragon he pulled had the number one on it, and he paled as he realized he would be going first. 

“Swedish short-snout.” Bagman muttered again. Harry pulled the last remaining dragon from the bag with the number four. 

“Hungarian Horntail, most dangerous of all.” Harry swallowed his panic at that and went to sit, examining his dragon closely.

“Good luck to each of you.” With that they exited the tent, leaving the champions to prepare. 

So he would face the worst of the lot. Well, at least he was going last. He would have some extra time to prepare. He was more grateful than ever for Clarissa and her training. He caressed the suit he wore under his robes, thankful it was fire resistant. He had read a bit on dragons in the library to prepare for the task but when he arrived at the Horntail he had quickly closed the book. The passage about it having the hottest fire breath able to reach over forty meters in length had terrified him. Now he wished he had read the damn book.

The cannon sounded after Bagman had gotten the crowd well and truly pumped. The noise level was incredible as the people got ready for a true spectacle. Cedric breathed deeply before steeling himself and exiting the tent. Harry hardly paid any attention to what Bagman was shouting or the eruptions of cheers from the crowd. He instead chose to focus on his breathing, keeping his heart beat steady. 

Soon Fleur was leaving the tent and another time passed with cheering and more shouting from Bagman. There was laughing, as apparently the dragon caught Fleur’s robes on fire. Harry wondered if perhaps she hadn’t been told what the task was, as if she was, why hadn’t she spelled her robes to be fire resistant. It seemed foolish not to do so when you knew what you were facing.

The cannon sounded a third time and Krum left. Harry took off his robe and played with his model as he listened. Krum had caused damage to the real eggs and would be penalized. Harry gathered himself. It was his turn. Once the cannon sounded the fourth time, he exited the tent and made his way into the arena. 

He quickly ducked behind a boulder before the dragon saw him, turning himself invisible, spelling his shoes to be silent and dampening his scent. These were all spells Clarissa had taught him. He didn’t care about things like daring, he was going more for cunning. He didn’t want to fight the dragon, just get the egg and go. In and out. 

Bagman announced Harry had vanished and he could see the spectators looking for him. A hush had descended around the arena as everyone waited to see what would happen. Harry stood up slowly, testing to see if his spells had worked. The dragon didn’t focus on where he stood, she was still looking around anxiously, growling softly and sensing for a threat. He etched closer. Once he got into range of the eggs, he flicked his wrist, feeling his wand slip into his palm. He fired a spell at the ground opposite him, making a few rocks rise from the dirt and causing the Horntail to attack. A large jet of fire erupted from her and the crowd cheered. With her suitably distracted he quickly fired two more spells, one to make the egg disappear and another to make it zoom towards him. He underestimated its weight however, and the impact as it collided with him caused him to hiss loudly. Shit! He should have silenced himself too. The dragon spat several lines of blazing flames in his direction as Harry scrambled towards the opening. He knew if not for his special suit he would have been well and truly cooked! His training had prepared him for making a hasty retreat while dodging enemy fire. He threw an echo spell which caused the Horntail to screech from the noise in her ears. By the time she recovered, Harry was long gone. The crowd was cheering wildly. Bagman almost chewed off his tongue as he rushed to commentate. 

As Harry re-entered the tent he sighed in relief. He had survived, even though he had messed up the plan. He was asked to step out to receive his points. He was rewarded full marks, after they noted he had not been caught aflame. Hermione had rushed to hug him and Harry heard the sound of a camera going off and knew it would be in the paper tomorrow. He was tied with Cedric for first place and he felt proud. Many of his other friends came to congratulate him before being asked to leave as Madame Pomfrey examined him. Dumbledore and Mcgonagall rushed into the tent, Mcgonagall looking relieved to see he wasn’t severely injured. 

“Congratulations Harry my boy, that was quite an impressive display.” Dumbledore spoke happily. 

“Thank you headmaster.” 

“Where did you learn those spells Mr. Potter?” Mcgonagall asked.

“I studied them in the library, and Clarissa also helped.” Mcgonagall didn’t seem too pleased at the mention of his bodyguard and Dumbledore appeared pensive. 

“Well, you’re one lucky young man Mr. Potter, not a scratch on you.” Madame Pomfrey spoke from beside him. He only had some smoke inhalation and his skin was hot from the flames.

“Harry, where did you get such an outfit?” Dumbledore asked, finally noting his suit. 

“Clarissa had it made for me for the tournament.” Harry saw Dumbledore frown before he exited the tent. Once Harry was allowed to leave, he headed for the castle. He saw Dumbledore talking to Clarissa through a silencing charm, as he couldn’t hear what either of them were saying. He carried on, knowing Clarissa could handle Dumbledore. 

He had completed the first task, only two more to go. With a lot of training and a little luck, he might actually survive this. That thought brought a smile to his face as he entered the castle and headed for his dorm. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first task has come and gone. Still no Tommymort in sight. Let me know what you think.
> 
> See you on Wednesday!


	9. The Spy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A secret is uncovered and things take a turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's currently 12:53 am in my country. What time is it for you guys I wonder? I can't sleep, so I may as well upload this chapter. Productivity and all that. Lol.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Harry had quickly figured out the clue within the egg, thanks to Clarissa being able to identify the screeching the egg produced. The clue given had only served to confuse him until they sat and analyzed each cryptic sentence. Something precious to him would be taken and placed at the bottom of the black lake, and he would have to retrieve it. Not too bad, if you didn’t stop to consider the many dangers of the lake itself, including but not limited to its’ freezing temperatures. 

The task would take place in February, while the waters were still freezing cold from the winter. It was absolutely stupid to expect anyone not born to the lake to be able to sustain themselves in its’ depths. They were researching the creatures of the black lake, its’ history and depth. Hermione and Neville were researching ways to breathe underwater and Harry was looking for ways to maintain body heat that were stronger than the standard heating charms. 

They were also trying to identify what might be taken that Harry would sorely miss. At first he thought it was his precious photo album or his cloak, but Hermione had pointed out how flawed his theory was and they had quickly moved on from there. Clarissa had guessed it would be a precious person, not an item. Harry had paled at that, he didn’t want any of his friends freezing at the bottom of the lake if he couldn’t get to them on time. 

The Christmas/Yuletide holidays were drawing closer and the castle was alive with holiday cheer. Clarissa had made Harry run across the snow covered grounds while she threw freezing charms at him. There were even a few fire ones that had burned his bum. There was no slacking off training with the holidays. Hogsmeade trips were now in season as many students ventured into the village to shop for presents for their friends and family. Most students chose to stay at the castle throughout the holidays, due to the excitement surrounding the tournament. There were even rumors of a ball happening. Harry hoped that turned out to be just a rumor.

They were inside the room training. Harry had slowly improved. He could now run and avoid most of the traps. He was taking less hits each time, and Clarissa looked pleased. 

“Soon we’ll begin adding spells. We’ll test your ability to concentrate and fire accurate spells as you run from danger.” Harry groaned loudly. They were alone, as Ron had gone to hang out with Dean and Seamus and Hermione was doing something for Mcgonagall. Harry was sure Mcgonagall was grooming Hermione for prefect duties next year. Hermione agreed with him. 

“Come here Harry,” Clarissa whispered softly. Harry eyed her warily, watching her hands for sudden movements. His sides were constantly being jabbed by her pointed fingers. He could never predict when she would strike and he was always extra aware of her presence whenever they would train. He figured that was the point anyway. 

He stopped just in front of her, instinctively covering his sides. He saw the amusement in her eyes but that only made him more nervous.

“Relax,” She whispered, before circling him twice and returning to stand in front of him. She reached out, touching his nose, his chin, his ear. She continued touching and confusing him but he admitted to himself the touches were nice. Suddenly she had punched him below his chin and again on his arms. 

“Fuck!” He shouted, causing her to laugh. She circled him once more and he tensed. 

“What do you know about hand-to-hand combat Harry?” She whispered as she circled him. He was so busy watching her, he couldn’t think of a response. 

“It is more than just learning to defend and attack. It trains so much more than your body. Your senses, your mind, the way you move, the way you see others, that all changes. It is a life choice, it remains with you through life.” Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was getting a headache from watching her move around him like a cat stalking its next meal. Suddenly he reached out, grabbing her hand mid way towards his chest. He looked at the hand, shocked he had actually managed to stop her. He looked at her, seeing some unknown emotion shining in her eyes. 

“I-I did it, but how?” He asked, confused. 

“Instinct Harry. You were also aware of my presence, you studied my movements, if unconsciously at first. I gave you plenty of time to prepare. This won’t be the case in a real fight however. Time is often very limited. You will need to be ready.” As she finished, she swept his feet from under him causing him to hit the floor painfully, her hand still clutched in his. She crouched in front of him. 

“We need to train that instinct until it becomes like a blade; swift, pointed and deadly. Do not lose focus of your opponent Harry, you become an easy target.” She pulled her hand from his and stood straight, heading for the refreshments. He knew that meant they were finished for the day so he got up and headed for the changing area. His muscles were sore and his head hurt something fierce but he wouldn’t complain. He was enjoying the lessons and the burning in his legs and arms had become familiar.

An hour later he exited the bath to see her reading a book from the shelves the room provided. He sat down at the table and poured some juice for himself. It was the weekend. He could skip dinner tonight and head straight to bed, and he didn’t have to worry about classes in the morning. That thought made him smile. 

“How do you feel about killing?” Clarissa whispered, Harry paled, the glass of pumpkin juice halfway to his lips. 

“What do you mean?” He questioned softly. Watching as she replaced the page marker and turned to face him. 

“You are destined to face Voldemort. His death eaters would also love a chance to torture and kill you. Could you ever raise your wand and command your magic to do the same?” Her voice was steady and calm, her face expressionless. 

“I could never torture anyone!” Harry shouted. How could she ask him that.

“What about kill, could you take a life, could you take Voldemort’s life?” Harry thought about that. Could he kill Voldemort, to save everyone else, to save himself. It would be like self defense. He would be fighting for his life. Maybe the only way to ensure he lived was if Voldemort dies. 

“I don’t want to take a life.” He whispered. While it might come to that, he desperately prayed it wouldn’t. He didn’t want to become a killer. 

“No-one should want to take lives Harry, but we don’t often get what we want. Life is uncertain and filled with trials and challenges. People in particular are filled with contradictions and complications. When faced with death, the options are often to flee or to fight. Whenever you choose to fight, it becomes about injure or kill. Oftentimes the choice is taken out of your hands in a fight and you must do whatever is necessary to survive. I will teach you the difference between killing and murder, between cunning and callousness and between leading and manipulating. You must then decide which of these actions you will take, but you will have a firm understanding of each before you make your final decision.” 

Harry looked at her and saw the seriousness in her eyes. She would prepare him for whatever would happen when the time came. He nodded his head, unsure of what to say. Could he truly train to kill someone? His appetite and his cheerful mood had vanished. He sat in the chair thinking about the future. What kind of future did he want? He knew he wanted to survive the war, that much was obvious, but what about the rest. Clarissa had already mapped out her future and she was confident in her plans. Hermione was figuring out what she wanted for her future and where she would spend most of her time. Ron hadn’t given his much thought, preferring to just enjoy his youth. Neville already knew what he wanted, the twins were planning to open a joke shop and was already saving up for it. Harry had never given much thought to his future outside of Hogwarts, it seemed pointless to plan when you really didn’t know what would happen. 

“We should head back for the night.” Clarissa’s voice frightened him from his reflection. He cast a tempus charm and cursed when he saw the time. It was almost time for curfew. He would have to run to make it to the common room on time. They quickly left the room and headed for the tower. Once they arrived, Harry noted Hermione was sitting in the corner of the room. She was buried in a book and was furiously taking notes. He felt Clarissa leave his side to head out and stopped her with a hand on her arm. 

“Hold up, where do you sleep, I haven’t seen you sleeping in the tower.” He had never thought to ask before, but surely Dumbledore had provided a room for Clarissa. She turned around and looked at him, slightly startled. 

“Follow me,” She said before leaving through the portrait hole. He made to follow her when Hermione called out to him, standing to head over to him. 

“Harry, why are you leaving again? It’s almost curfew.” She looked confused. 

“I’ll be back,” He said before rushing out. In the hall, Clarissa stood with her back against a wall. She saw him and continued walking. They arrived at an alcove he hadn’t known was there before and he noticed the door. Clarissa whispered the password before the door swung open. They entered and he saw it was a small apartment. There was a kitchen immediately off to one side and a small sitting area on the other side. He saw another door and knew it led to the bedroom. There was a study area beside the kitchen with a desk and a bookshelf. On the desk were many papers and books open with quills and ink scattered about. Clarissa went over to the kitchen and put on the kettle. Harry sat on the comfy looking sofa in the sitting area. There weren’t any portraits or any photos on the walls. The wallpaper was burgundy and black. The only decoration in the room was a vase of lilies on the coffee table. 

“This is um, nice.” He spoke into the quiet of the room. 

“It’s doable. I have all I need here. It’s not very homey but it serves the purpose.” She placed a tray with tea in front of them before sitting. Harry took the cup meant for him and sipped. The tea was nice. The room was right outside the entrance to Gryffindor tower, which explained why Clarissa was always waiting for him in the common room each morning. Something did baffle him however, and he quickly asked the question. 

“That night I’d snuck out of the tower, how’d you find me?” He asked.

“I have a ward on the portrait guarding the entrance to the common room that alerts me whenever you enter and exit the room. It’s keyed to your magical signature and gives a small tug on my magic whenever you leave through the ward. I was also properly briefed about your schedule and known habits, so I knew you liked to sneak out at night.” Harry wondered what else she knew about him. He asked.

“I know a few things, your favorite foods and activities, general behavioral traits, a bit about your magical strengths and intelligence. I must say, they severely underestimated those last two. You’re much stronger than they realize.” He blushed as she finished. Her eyes seemed to glow before she smirked. 

“I also know about the two moles you have on your left buttock. I hear they’re quite cute.” Her eyes glistened as he sputtered. 

“W-why would you need to know that?!” He yelled. 

“I need to know all identifying characteristics, just in case you were compromised, or I had to identify your body. I would of course look there first. It’s not everyone who could say their butt has eyes.” Harry groaned as she laughed. 

When he returned to the common room, Hermione was there with Ron. They had his map and were searching for him. He was slightly annoyed they had gone through his trunk and took out his map without asking. 

“Harry, there you are, where have you been, you weren’t on the map.” Hermione rushed over, Ron close behind. He looked at the map, identifying Harry before closing it. Harry wondered why he wasn’t on the map, but remembered it only featured places the marauders had been to in the castle. Clarissa’s room must not have been found in their time at Hogwarts. It was funny they had managed to miss something that was right outside the common room. He focused on his friends. 

“I was right outside.” He answered truthfully. 

“Harry, you couldn’t have been right outside. You weren’t on the map.” Hermione scolded, clearly thinking he was lying. He fought down the anger rising within him. She didn’t know, it would solve nothing if he got angry. 

“Hermione, there are places inside the castle that don’t show up on the map. There’s the room Clarissa and I use to train, for example.” He forced his voice to remain neutral. Hermione paused.

“Then where were you mate, you discovered some new spot?” Ron asked. Harry took the map, making up his mind to show it to Clarissa in the morning. She should see that he had something that could give them a few tactical advantages inside the castle. He wondered what she would make of it. 

“No, I was with Clarissa.” He heard Hermione hiss and chose to ignore it. He wasn’t having that argument tonight. 

“You two are getting pretty close lately. Anything you want to tell us Harry?” Ron smirked, laughing when Harry blushed brightly.

“N-no, nothing to tell.” He rushed to say, watching out the corner of his eye as Hermione frowned. 

“Right, whatever you say mate.” Ron continued to chuckle.

“Honestly Ronald, stop teasing Harry. Clarissa is an agent sent to guard Harry, he cannot develop feelings for her. As soon as her mission is complete, she’ll be gone.” Harry startled at that. He had forgotten Clarissa wasn’t here to stay. He had gotten so used to her always being around, he had not stopped to consider what would happen after the war was over. 

“That could take years and she’s pretty cute, scratch that, she’s hot. Harry doesn’t stand a chance of not falling for her. They’re always together.” Ron voiced his theory, ignoring the fact that Harry was standing right there. Before Hermione could continue the discussion Harry decided to end it. 

“Could we not discuss my and Clarissa’s relationship. Right now she’s just a good friend, so let’s leave it at that please.” Ron shrugged before yawning. 

“Let’s head off to bed mate. I’m beat.” He stretched his long limbs before climbing the stairs to their dorm. Harry climbed on behind him. Returning his map to his trunk, he changed for bed and took his potion before stretching out and going to sleep. The problem was, he simply could not sleep. Ron was snoring away beside him and Dean was dreaming about veela across the room. 

Giving up on counting sheep, he reached into his trunk for his map and cloak, deciding to show the map to Clarissa. He blushed as he thought about knocking on her door but he wouldn’t need to because she would already know he was out of the common room by the time he reached the door.

He draped the cloak over his head and headed out. As he exited the common room he counted the seconds before he saw Clarissa leaving the alcove. It took about twenty seconds. Impressive. She glared around the empty corridor, somehow sensing he was close by. 

“I know you’re there Harry.” He quickly removed the cloak, revealing himself. She came closer, touching the shimmering material and running it between her fingers. 

“Invisibility cloak, good for coverage if you’re standing in one place, bad for open spaces or active battle fields. You can’t run and fire spells at your opponent while holding the cloak in place.” She whispered before looking at him. 

“Is this what you wanted to show me?” She asked. 

“No, I wanted to show you this.” He showed her the map, saying the password as she frowned at the old blank parchment. Her eyes widened as the words began to appear on the surface. He opened it wider so they could watch as the vines moved and names appeared. 

“This is amazing.” She whispered. Harry grinned. 

“It was made by my father and his best friends when they were students here.” She nodded, her eyes never leaving the map. 

“Does it cover the entire castle? Can it see through disguises?” She asked. 

“It only covers sections of the castle they discovered and it can see through plenty of disguises; polyjuice, invisibility cloaks and animagus forms.” Her appreciation increased. Harry suddenly had an idea. 

“Come on, let’s have a walk around and watch the different names that come up. The map will allow us to avoid any prefects or professors out on patrol.” She nodded and they headed off, Harry’s face buried in the map while Clarissa watched their surroundings. 

“I’m almost through with my investigations.” She whispered into the quiet hall. Harry turned to look at her. 

“Really, have you found the spy?” He asked. 

“I have a strong theory. I’ll be moving in soon.” He wondered what that meant. Would people be dying inside the castle soon, would someone just vanish and no-one know where they went? 

“There’s a chamber inside the castle that has the carcass of a dead basilisk I killed in second year.” She stopped walking abruptly before demanding to see it. He laughed. 

They were headed to the second floor, when Harry spotted something he didn’t recognize on the map. 

“Clarissa, come look at this.” She moved closer, inspecting the spot he indicated. There was a name on the map that Harry was sure shouldn’t be there. Just around the next corner from them was the name ‘Barty Crouch Jr’. Harry was confused, isn’t Barty Crouch a Senior, who’s the junior and why was he in the castle. 

“Harry, get behind me.” She whispered furiously before stepping in front of him. Harry looked at the map to see the man was headed straight for them. Looking up he was shocked when he saw Professor Moody headed for them, but as he looked at the map it said ‘Barty Crouch Jr’, and the map was never wrong. He remembered third year with Pettigrew and he paled. That meant, the man before them wasn’t the real Alastor Moody, but an impostor. 

“Aren’t you two supposed to be in bed? Come on, I’ll take you back to the tower, and don’t worry Potter, this’ll stay between us.” Neither teen moved. Harry could feel Clarissa tense and she was remaining between him and the fake Moody. Harry was becoming wary. 

“What’s up. I said let’s go.” The man was getting annoyed. He stepped closer and Clarissa pushed Harry away. 

“Don’t take another step. Why are you here, death eater?” She whispered. Moody seemed confused for a minute. 

“What are you talking about lass, ain’t no death eaters here. You best be careful who you go around accusing of being death eaters.” He gave her a vicious smile but Clarissa remained still. He noticed the map in Harry’s hand, gazing curiously at it. 

“You’re Barty Crouch Jr, the son of Barty Crouch Sr. You’re supposed to be dead.” Harry remembered people talking about that when Crouch was inside the castle for the tournament. He watched as Crouch tensed and paled. He seemed to be debating internally about how to deal with them. 

“Well, well, well, seems I underestimated you Potter. Hiding behind little girls now are we? How much more pathetic will you get? Oh well, I was hoping to stay in the castle a while longer. Looks like I’ll be leaving tonight, but before that-” He fired a spell so quickly Harry had never even seen when he drew his wand. He had underestimated Clarissa however, she was already prepared for that. The spell collided with her shield. Crouch snarled before firing two more spells. One hit the shield and bounced back, hitting the wall behind Crouch when he ducked to avoid it. The other spell was quietly absorbed. Harry drew his wand and fired an expelliarmus, which Crouch dodged, throwing a bone breaking curse mixed with a stunner. Clarissa pushed Harry away before sending her own spell which absorbed Crouch’s spell and went straight back at him. He jumped to the side but the spell followed him, hitting him in his side, causing him to scream out before going stiff. Harry panted slightly, wandering if it was truly over. He looked at Clarissa, watching as she went over to Crouch, checking his pulse. 

“He’s been stunned. He won’t wake. His own bone breaker will also ensure he won’t be throwing anymore spells.” She uttered coldly, smirking down at the prone death eater. Harry came closer. 

“What was that spell you used that sent his spell right back at him?” He asked 

“A classic redirection and locking combo. I redirected the spell in his direction and made sure it remained locked.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“The spell would have hit the wall when he dodged, but with the locking spell it turned away from the wall and back at him, like a homing device. Once it’s locked on, it will follow the target until it hits.” Harry prayed the death eaters never discovered that spell. Imagine killing curses that could chase you down. Before he could ask any more questions, the sound of running footsteps filled the hall. Harry quickly looked at the map and saw Dumbledore, Mcgonagall and Snape headed their way. He groaned softly. 

“Mr. Potter, what has happened here?” Dumbledore rushed to ask as he ran towards them. Mcgonagall saw the body on the ground and rushed over to it. Dumbledore too noticed it and turned to Harry and Clarissa. 

“What happened?” He asked in a hard voice.

“What have you done?” Asked Mcgonagall as she checked her ‘colleague’ over. When Harry noticed the looks they were giving them, especially Clarissa, he showed the map to Dumbledore. He didn’t like the way Snape was looking at Clarissa. It made him want to curse the git. 

“Look, that’s not Moody, it’s Barty Crouch Jr, he’s not dead.” Dumbledore looked at the map with Snape glancing over his shoulder. Both of them saw the name, right where Moody was laying on the ground. Dumbledore turned away from the map to look at the unconscious man.

“Albus, what is it?” Mcgonagall asked from her position beside fake Moody. 

“It’s simple; Dumbledore has failed to protect the students yet again. He hired a death eater polyjuiced as a retired auror to teach in the castle. I had my suspicions there was an agent spying for Voldemort inside the school and I had suspected Moody after watching his movements. Someone had put Harry’s name in the cup and the question was always who and why. Voldemort has already sent death threats and toxins after him, it wasn’t far-fetched that he’d have someone spying for him in the school, keeping him informed of everything that happened. Now we know who that person was.” Clarissa spoke with an air of formality. She was merely giving a report of her findings. 

“Did you go looking for him, how had you found him?” Dumbledore asked, eyes narrowed. 

“I assure you we went looking for no-one. Trouble always seems to find Harry, without him needing to go looking for it.” Snape snorted in disgust from beside Dumbledore, clearly not believing a word. Clarissa narrowed her eyes at them. 

“I’m beginning to think you might be a dark sympathizer Dumbledore. You are constantly surrounding yourself with death eaters. First you have one teaching potions and in charge of a quarter of the student population of Hogwarts, then you hire Voldemort to teach defense, now you hire another one of his death eaters. Whose side are you really on?” All three adults glared at her.

“I assure you I was not aware Crouch Jr was in the school, or that he was even alive.” Dumbledore whispered, glancing at Harry. No-one missed that he had ignored the comments about Voldemort and Snape.

“I don’t care. You are becoming a hazard to this school. Your incompetence is putting lives at risk. How could you not have precautions in place for this very thing. It was easy to have a ward that would detect polyjuice. You just didn’t think. Voldemort is probably laughing at your stupidity. You continue to prove day after day that you are unprepared and unfit to care for the children in this castle, let alone lead an army in the war. You had a death eater ready and willing to kill inside the castle for months. Just one order from Voldemort and someone would be dead, with you scrambling to sweep the incident under the rug like you did with the toxin. Voldemort knows you, better than you know him, and he’s predicted your every move perfectly. Hand over this war to someone who actually knows what they’re doing before someone gets killed.” Dumbledore gazed at Clarissa before Harry saw something shift in his eyes and then his face was back to being carefully blank. 

“We’ll remove Crouch quietly from the castle and begin the search for the real Moody.” He spoke to his two professors. Ignoring Harry and Clarissa.

“Moody will have to be in the castle. Crouch would need to have him close by to maintain a steady supply of polyjuice. I suggest we search his rooms first.” Snape spoke, eyeing the polyjuice Crouch. 

“Excellent idea Severus. Minerva, please escort these two back to the tower.” 

“You are not sweeping this under the rug Dumbledore. Don’t think I’ll allow you to simply find the real Moody and have him take up his spot and pretend like this never happened.” Harry narrowed his eyes, would Dumbledore have done that? No-one would have known they had been taking lessons from a death eater for most of the first term of school. Now that Harry thought about it, the strange things Moody did finally made sense. 

“What would you have us do, we cannot cause a panic in the castle over death eaters.” Dumbledore spoke quietly. 

“Call the aurors and have them deal with it.”

“That could alert Tom we have discovered his man. Now that we know exactly what he’s up to, we have the advantage. He won’t be altering any of his plans while he still believes he has the upper hand.” Snape and Mcgonagall nodded as Dumbledore spoke. 

“Fool,” Clarissa’s tone frightened everyone.

“That is what he expects you to do. Just as he knew you would have kept the news about the toxin from getting out. What’s to stop him from using it again in a different location, with the people having no clue what they faced because you decided to hush it up. Keeping secrets only gives the advantage to the enemy and keeps your people vulnerable. Voldemort would have at least a half dozen plans in place if Crouch was discovered. He also has other ways of finding out even if you don’t hand him over to the ministry. Crouch must have been communicating with Voldemort in some way. As soon as that stops, he’ll know what’s up. It doesn’t matter what you do, Voldemort will know his man has been captured. Perhaps you can question him and uncover some of his plans but he’ll have thought of that as well. I’m beginning to understand the way the dark lord works, and he’s no fool. You Dumbledore however, are the biggest fool I’ve ever met. You think you know everything when it turns out you know nothing. You’re not even in this game yet you act like the game master. Swallow your pride. You’ve let the masses of sheep like followers you’ve gathered get to your head. You’ve begun to think of your enemy the same way. He’s no sheep however, Voldemort is a wolf leading his own pack, and a wolf doesn’t follow the commands of the Sheppard. It’s time for you to get your head out of your ass and realize that.” She panted softly as she finished. Harry had stepped closer to her. Snape noticed he still had his wand out. The more things that happened, the more Harry realized Dumbledore really doesn’t know what he’s doing. He had to train harder or Dumbledore’s stupidity was going to get him killed. He was sure, if not for Clarissa, he’d already be dead. That was the only good decision Dumbledore had made all year. 

“Call the aurors and hand him over, or kill him, the choice is yours. Just know this old man; I won’t allow you to put Harry in danger, and I’ll protect the students as best as I can. They obviously can’t count on you or your sheep to do anything to protect them. I’m going to be reporting this. You know who I report to, you can take it up with him. I don’t take orders from you and Harry is under my protection. You will not involve him in your foolhardy plans against Voldemort. Know that whatever happens, I will defend Harry, even from you.” With that said she grabbed Harry and placed him in front of her before heading up the stairs. Harry could hear the whispers from the professors but he didn’t care. He felt strangely happy right now. Clarissa had defended him from fake Moody and was prepared to protect him from Dumbledore’s idiocy. He was touched that she would go to such lengths. For the first time, Harry felt truly safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Comments give me wings!
> 
> See you on Friday!


	10. To The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attack, a fight, a ball, and all that drama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and have a lovely day!

Harry had been avoiding Dumbledore since the incident on the second floor. The following morning the headmaster had announced to the hall that Professor Moody had been called away and could not continue teaching. Harry was relieved, it would appear that Dumbledore was taking Clarissa seriously. The students were told they would have a new defense professor in the new year. They were encouraged to self study for the remainder of the term. Harry knew many of the students would ignore that advice. Ron was happy to essentially have a free period during Mondays and Wednesdays to do nothing. Hermione had berated him for his lack of academic drive, which Ron simply ignored. 

His friends had been insistent throughout the week, wanting to know what had happened to Moody. Harry had finally grown tired of their questions and told them what happened. Ron had been impressed with Clarissa’s skill, he had moaned for hours about not being there. Hermione had thrown question after question at him about that night, most of all had been why he’d gone back out after heading to bed. 

Harry’s biggest worry however, was the official announcement of a Yule ball. The students were mostly excited for the ball, having decided to remain at Hogwarts through the holidays. This was something they could look forward to even more. The ball was scheduled for Christmas day/night and the students from fourth year and up were required to attend. Lower years could only attend as someone’s date. Harry saw many of the girls giving him hopeful looks, the most obvious one being Ginny. Harry had suspected Ginny might have a crush on him, this had only served to confirm his suspicions. 

Now he was worried. He didn’t want to go to the ball. Unfortunately, as a champion, not only would he be attending, he would have to participate in an opening dance with the other champions. The problem with that was; Harry couldn’t dance. Mcgonagall had saved him some of the embarrassment when she hosted dancing lessons for all of Gryffindor house. Harry had been teased mercilessly after he had to waltz with Mcgonagall as his partner during the lessons. He was not entirely terrible, but he doubted he would ever enjoy the experience. Now the biggest problem came. He had to ask someone to the dance! With most of the girls glancing or outright staring at him everywhere he went, it was a mortifying task. There were many pretty girls in the school, from each house that he could ask, but the entire ritual around asking someone to a ball seemed too tedious. Ron was having the same experience. Neville, the lucky bastard, had already found his date. Hannah Abbott had been caught by a Bubotuber plant and its' pus had squirted onto her skin. Neville had walked her to the infirmary and had asked her to be his date. She had quickly accepted. Hannah and Susan Bones had started hanging out with them frequently after that, and Hannah and Neville were growing closer as a pair. Harry had no doubt they would soon be dating officially. 

Throughout all of this, Clarissa had stood silently at his side. She had already warmed up to Hannah and Susan previously and got along with both girls. Harry continued his training with Clarissa, pushing himself even more. He didn’t like the way he had frozen up during the attack from Crouch and watching as Clarissa expertly handled the fight, he realized just how much he needed to learn. 

“When are we going to start training me to use spells? I think that’s where my strength lies, and you said we needed to find and perfect my strengths.” Harry panted as he got up from the floor where he had been thrown a moment earlier. This physical training was giving him a fight and he wanted to move on to learning spells and practicing dueling. Clarissa quickly threw him back onto the floor as he got up. _Crap, should have seen that one._

“You’re not concentrating Harry. You’re becoming sloppy.” She helped him from the floor, watching as he bent over, hands on his knees as he panted. 

“What’s wrong? What has you spacing out so much? Is it the ball?” She asked curiously. She had never seen him like this before so she wanted to know what caused it. 

“That, and the fact I have no idea who I’m going to ask to be my date. I wish I could skip the whole thing and stay in the dorm, sleeping.” He frowned. 

“Oh, well, do you have anyone you are interested in?” Her question caught him off guard. It was a good question. Was he interested in anyone right now? He hadn’t really stopped to notice anyone specific since the year started. While all his dorm mates had talked about girls every moment they could, especially after the Beauxbatons girls arrived, he hadn’t really thought about it. While the girls in the castle were pretty, some of them cute and sweet, while others he admitted he had watched longer than most, he hadn’t felt anything towards any of them. 

What was it like to feel drawn to someone, what made you want to approach that person and risk rejection and embarrassment just to ask them out? Did he want to take some cute girl to Hogsmeade and buy her ice cream and sit and chat about fashion? He didn’t know. He also knew any dates he had would be extremely awkward with Clarissa around, even if she gave them privacy. Just knowing she was there would make him nervous. He was always aware of her presence, always watching her out the corner of his eye. He noticed her ques, the way she tensed whenever someone came close, the small tremble in her lip whenever she wanted to laugh but held back, the way her jaw would tense whenever she was fighting from insulting some fool in the corridor. Her intense gaze whenever she was concentrating on kicking his ass during training. The way her eyes lit up whenever she spoke about something she enjoyed, like Herbology, or whenever she really let go and laughed. He wondered if perhaps that was why he hadn’t really been thinking much about the other girls in the castle. Clarissa was a difficult and interesting person you simply couldn’t ignore for long. He often felt cheated whenever she would focus those hazel brown eyes in anyone else’s direction. Whatever the case, dating was not an option until things calmed down to a normal level. He also couldn’t lose focus of his training. That was more important. 

“Harry,” He startled, looking up into her eyes. She was gazing at him as if he was a fascinating new breed of plant she hadn’t seen before. He swallowed. 

“I-I’m not interested in anyone right now. I’ve been so focused on the tournament and the training, I haven’t had time for anything like dating.” She nodded, already aware of that. 

“I noticed you struggled in your dance lessons.” She seemed to be making conversation as she began to circle him slowly. He watched her with keen focus, waiting for the slightest indication she would strike. This had become normal for them, Harry often looked forward to the challenge now. 

“Yeah, well, no-one had taught me how to dance before so, I’m having a hard time keeping up.” She continued to circle him, hitting his knees with the wooden stick Fred and George had given her for her birthday so she could ‘whip him into shape’. Harry had been mortified as the terrors howled with laughter. He had been afraid for his life when he saw Clarissa eyeing the strange gift with interest. 

“Hmm, dancing is simple. It is only following the steps and moving to the rhythm. Having a natural rhythm yourself might help. I’m guessing this is where your struggles lie.” She was looking amused at him as she continued to correct his stance, forcing him to twist and stand in different poses while she prodded for weaknesses. 

“Easy for you to say. The whole thing seems too complicated to me.” He grunted as she swatted his shoulder. How was he supposed to bend one shoulder down while keeping the other one back. It was bloody impossible. 

“I see, turn around.” He swallowed, knowing she was about to attack him. He turned, ready to accept defeat, and then he paused. She was standing with her arm out, relaxed and waiting for him. 

“What?” He asked stupidly. 

“You are to accept my hand and bend shortly at the waist. A kiss to the back of the hand is also appropriate.” She waited patiently while his brain struggled to catch up. What was she asking him to do exactly? He stepped forward warily, taking her hand in his. 

“Too stiff, and too much pressure. You cannot hold a lady’s hand so roughly. You must be gentle, a soft pressure must be applied. Now try again.” She removed her hand from his before offering it once more. Harry took a breath, finally understanding what was happening. His heart pounded in his chest as he took her hand gently, bowed and placed a soft kiss to the back of it. She nodded, curtsying in response. She stepped closer and Harry felt ready to fly across the room from nerves. 

“W-what happens now?” He asked softly. She took his right hand, placing it right below her shoulder blade. 

“Don’t squeeze, you are the frame. You lead as we move. Keep your hand steady and firm but without applying pressure. If you’re too tense you’ll push me into your chest. This is close enough, relax your shoulders. Put them back, yes, head up.” She poked his hand and pushed on his shoulder until he relaxed enough to hold the frame comfortably. She nodded, looking pleased. 

“Now, hold my hand, palm up, don’t squeeze too much. Yes, like that.” Harry was feeling strangely light headed as she adjusted their positions and instructed him on how to stand.

“Now, you must maintain eye contact at the beginning. Throughout the dance you may look over my shoulder or even at my face, turn your head gently but not too fast to upset your balance. Your neck is too stiff, relax your muscles.” He was afraid his palms were too sweaty and he was sure he was fidgeting slightly, but all throughout the explanation she remained relaxed, gently coaxing him to move whenever she wanted him to and correcting his awkward frame. 

“Hogwarts, may we have some music for a waltz please. Listen to the music Harry, close your eyes, deep breaths.” Soft music began to play and she stood there, gently swaying. 

“Let’s start by swaying, allowing you to get your body relaxed and moving to the music. Just sway with me, don’t move too much or you’ll ruin the frame.” Harry tried to copy her movements, looking down at their feet. She titled his head back up to focus on her. 

“We’re not moving our feet right now Harry, we’ll try that later. Right now I want you to move your torso and gently sway your hips while staying in frame.” He followed her instructions, enjoying the gentle melody playing in the background. They remained like that for a few minutes and Harry relaxed. 

“Good, now left foot back, right foot remains. Good. Right foot back, left remains. Now to the side, left, then right. One foot at a time until you catch the flow. That’s great Harry!.” He couldn’t believe it, he was actually dancing! 

“A little faster, good. Watch my movements. Perfect.” They continued that, Harry watching her feet until he was confident he could move on his own. 

“Now let’s try a standard box step: Left foot forward, right foot to the side, close. Step back on the right foot, left foot to the side, close. It’s a basic six steps but don’t count them, just remember which foot is which. Ready, and one -” This continued for many more minutes until Harry was moving fluently on his own. 

“A little faster.” They were really dancing now and Harry was becoming at ease with the movements. He unconsciously drew Clarissa closer and she looked at him before quieting and allowing him to lead their movements. 

“Let’s try to add some more movements. You need to move more than just your feet to dance or you’ll end up looking like a robot. Gently bend your knees as you come in, straighten when you go out. Down, up, not so fast, down, up, keep moving.” He wasn’t looking at his feet anymore and was only looking at her. His body was relaxed and his movements in sync with hers. 

“Lead me Harry, you’re not taking the lead. One, two, three. One, two, three.” They danced softly across the room, Clarissa adding side steps and turns when she felt he was ready. 

“Turn me whenever you’re ready, extend out and back into the frame.” 

“Huh?” He was perplexed, his momentary loss of rhythm caused their dance to falter.

“Allow me.” She took over, leading him into an underarm turn then back out and into the frame. He blushed. 

“Your turn. Follow the music.” His first try had them tripping and his second try pulled her too close. He grabbed her waist to steady them as she collided with his chest. 

“Too much pull. Gently Harry, I know you can be gentle, you’re not an oaf.” She scolded softly. Their lesson continued until he was dancing to several different rhythms. He even attempted a dip, which landed them both on the floor. Clarissa had laughed herself silly when he helped her up, leaning on his shoulder as she shook with laughter. It was a thoroughly enjoyable experience and Harry found he wasn’t dreading the dance as much as before. Clarissa promised to instruct him in dance until the day of the ball. He was looking forward to it. 

They exited the room to find Hermione waiting on them by the door. 

“I didn’t want to come in, in case I disturbed you.” Clarissa nodded, stepping ahead of them and giving the two friends space to talk. 

“What’s up?” Harry asked, wondering why she had sought him out. 

“Can’t I just walk with my friend for no reason Harry? I simply wanted to spend a bit of time with you, that’s all.” Harry stared at her, watching as she crumbled under his gaze. 

“Ron said you had asked Ginny to the ball and I was wondering if you had. Not that it’s a bad thing, it’s just that I noticed how she really wanted to go to the ball with you and I wanted to know your reason for asking her.” She rushed to say. 

“Ron thinks I asked Ginny? I haven’t asked anyone yet.” He answered. 

“Oh, well you should ask her, Ginny is a nice girl and she’s our friend. If you don’t want the pressure of who to ask, you could both go as friends.”

“You know Ginny wouldn’t see it that way, and neither would Ron.” Harry shook his head. Sometimes Hermione could be so dense. 

“It was only a suggestion. You don’t have to take Ginny, any number of girls would love to go with you.” She whispered. 

“I’d still like to avoid the complications surrounding Ginny. She has six brothers and a mother I’m terrified of. You have no idea how awkward it would be if I took Ginny. How about you, do you have a date, why don’t we go together, as friends.” He stumbled at the end, wondering why he never thought to ask her before. 

“Really Harry, that’s how you ask? If you must know, I’ve already been asked, and no, I won’t tell you who, you’ll just have to wait and see. I know you and Ron see me as just a friend and I’m fine with that, but maybe I want a boy who’ll see me as a girl and actually want to invite me to the ball and not just so he can get out of asking someone else.” By the end she was mad, storming away in a huff. Clarissa stopped ahead of them and watched her walk by. Harry sighed, wiping his face tiredly. 

“Something wrong?” Clarissa asked. 

“No,” He whispered. He caught up and they continued towards the tower. 

Harry entered the common room, Clarissa had headed off to her apartment, stating she was tired. Harry felt a bit guilty for tiring her out earlier but he was entirely grateful for those dance lessons. He wasn’t worried about making a fool of himself anymore. Looking around, he noticed Ron staring at the stairs that lead to the girl’s dorm with a frown on his face. 

“What’s up Ron?” He asked as he stepped closer. Ron had quietly apologized to him a few nights ago with only Clarissa witnessing it. They had agreed to move past it and continue their friendship. 

“It’s Hermione, she just stormed past, didn’t even say a word to me. I wonder what’s up with her.” Harry winced. He was sure it was his fault Hermione was so upset, but he hadn’t meant to offend her. He wondered why she was so upset, what had he said wrong? He explained what happened to Ron, who was looking as confused as he was. 

“Girls, I’ll never understand them. Best not to think too much about it. So, you’re asking Ginny right? She told me she really wanted to go. It would be her first ball and all.” Ron looked so awkward talking about his little sister possibly dating his best friend, that Harry decided to spare him any further discomfort. 

“Ron, I see Ginny as my little sister too. Your entire family has become like a family to me. I’ll never see Ginny as a girlfriend. I won’t take her to the ball. I couldn’t do that to her, getting her hopes up like that. I’m certainly concerned over who might ask her, and I’ll watch out for her if she does end up going, but I won’t be the one to take her.” Ron nodded, appearing pleased Harry thought of him as family. 

“No problem mate. You’ll be the one to tell her though.” Ron laughed when Harry paled. 

* * *

Hermione was still not talking to Harry. He had apologized repeatedly but she claimed he shouldn’t apologize until he actually understood what he’d done wrong. Ron wisely remained silent. It was certainly surprising when Ron had asked Susan Bones to the dance. The pretty redhead had accepted, running off with Hannah to gossip and talk about dresses. Harry was happy for his friend, but he was nervous. The ball was drawing closer and he had still not asked anyone. 

He wasn’t the only one having difficulties in that department. 

“Pansy, go to the ball with me.” Said Draco as he collapsed on a sofa in front of her. Pansy looked up from her charms essay to gaze at him, eyes narrowed and lips pursed. Draco squirmed under her glare.

“Why should I? I’m obviously not your first choice and you waited until now to ask, clearly an indication of pure desperation on your part. The answer is no, I believe I deserve better.” She sniffed daintily before returning to her work. 

“Oh come on, if you don’t go with me, who’ll take you?” He flinched when she forcefully shut her book and stood up. The Slytherins quietly watched and listened from the other sofas in the common room. 

“If you must know you insensitive buffoon, Blaise had asked me last week, as soon as the ball had been announced. He actually wants to go to the ball with me and I’m sure he’ll show me an excellent time. You on the other hand are a fool. Why would I want to go to the ball with you.” She stormed away, leaving Draco and the other Slytherins in stunned silence. Pansy had never shown so much venom before, unless it was aimed at the Gryffindors or the tiny first years who annoyed her. Blaise made his way over. 

“I won’t have you upsetting my date Draco.” He spoke as he sat in the space Pansy had vacated, looking at where she had stormed off before looking back at Draco. Draco groaned.

“Not you too. She’s not your date yet Zabini and I don’t recall giving you permission to use my first name.” He attempted to sneer but only ended up pouting pitifully. Blaise snorted. 

“What’s up with you Draco? You’ve been out of it a lot lately. Potter again?” Blaise watched as the fire of hatred ignited in Draco’s eyes at the mention of the Gryffindor. 

“That no good, lousy, arrogant fool. He thinks he’s so bloody special. I should knock that smile clean off his face.” He muttered darkly. 

“Sometimes I think you actually like Potter.” Blaise whispered. Draco spun around to glare at him. 

“What?!” He yelled 

“You spend an awful lot of time focusing on him. You can’t pass him in the hallways without talking to him. You always plot and plan some confrontation with him, and you spend all your time cursing about him when you’re not actually cursing him. Makes me wonder sometimes.” 

“I hate Potter! How dare you suggest otherwise!” Draco looked almost feral as he spat angrily at Blaise, who was tempted to burst into uncontrollable laughter at the sight he made. 

“If you truly hate him so much, for what I don’t know, then leave him alone. Stop antagonizing him. Actually focus your efforts on something positive for once. If you’re not going to confess your feelings to Potter then stay away from him. I don’t think he swings that way.” With that he quickly left the room before Draco could recover from his shock. 

Draco fumed as he sat alone in the common room. He couldn’t believe the audacity of Blaise, to speak to him like that. Him, Draco Malfoy! He ruled Slytherin, even the seventh years respected his authority and followed him without question. His godfather was the head of house and his word was absolute. Draco was untouchable. Lately more and more of the snakes had fallen out of his command. They were ignoring him or plain disrespecting him. What the hell was happening!? This was Potter’s fault. That git had gone and messed things up again. His stupid bodyguard made it impossible to make a move on him, she was always watching. The stupid bitch! He just wanted some peace and order, was that too much to ask. Life shouldn’t be this complicated. Severus was also having difficulty keeping the prat in line. At this rate, all the careful construction he’d done to ensure he remained at the top of the food chain would crumble around his ears. He couldn’t contact his father because he was busy serving their master. He had to get back control himself. He smirked as an idea came to him, he could do it. It didn’t matter who Potter had watching his back, nothing would stop Draco from getting his revenge. 

* * *

It was Saturday, one week before the ball and everyone was excited about the trip to Hogsmeade. Most of the castle was heading to the village for some fun and a bit of shopping. Neville had invited Hannah for a pre-ball date. Harry was beginning to wonder where the shy Neville had disappeared to and who was this confident stranger in his place. 

Neville laughed as Harry voiced his concerns about the ‘New Neville’. Ron and the twins joining in on the fun. 

“Come on guys, it’s still me.” Neville grinned at them. 

“I don’t know, I’m starting to get worried. What about you Harry?” Ron asked, fighting the grin threatening to burst from his face. 

“I agree Ron, I don’t recognize this person at all.” Harry spoke seriously, fighting his own laughter. The twins added their own thoughts into the mix. 

“Asking pretty girls to balls -” 

“Going out on dates -” 

“Our Neville would have -” 

“Hidden away with the plants -” 

“Instead of -” 

“Facing the dangers of -” 

“Romance.” They finished together. Frowning in concern. Harry couldn’t hold it anymore and burst out laughing. Neville and Ron weren’t far behind. Clarissa shook her head, hiding a smile. 

“Alright, alright, you’ve had your fun. I’m heading out. Harry, aren’t you going to Hogsmeade, it’s the last weekend before Christmas.” Neville asked. 

“Oh, I’ll meet you guys there. I’m going to head to the library first.” Ron, Neville and the Twins widened their eyes at him.

“Who the hell are you?” The twins asked in unison, setting the group off again. 

Harry watched as all his friends headed off to Hogsmeade, waving at him. He waved back. 

“Are you sure we have to do this now? Why couldn’t we do it after we came back?” He asked as he looked to Clarissa, who was watching the retreating students silently. 

“Your studies come first. You can head to the village later.” Harry shook his head. He really didn’t mind that much, the village wasn’t going anywhere. He had started taking his work more seriously. This holiday while classes were out was a chance for him to study some advanced stuff. Clarissa had one of her books delivered yesterday and promised to show him some of her personal favorite spells and techniques from the book. The catch was, they couldn’t pursue the book while his friends were around. Clarissa still had her secrets and was determined to keep them. Harry was happy she was willing to share them with him. They headed to Clarissa’s apartment. 

Harry was blown away by the book. The illustrations moved and the descriptions were very detailed. Clarissa demonstrated some spells before instructing him to try. She also physically attacked him while he struggled to get the spells correct, stating he would have to learn to concentrate on multiple things at once. He had to fight her while practicing a spell that would shoot a sticky web from the tip of his wand, sticking her to the wall and allowing him to escape. The spell was very quick to learn and easy to use, if you had time to use it. He was getting better at hand-to-hand and could now block most of her jabs. He fired the spell and she ducked, the web flying over her shoulder, before she swept his foot out from under him. He panted as he lay on the ground. While she was shorter and lighter than him, she knew how to expertly use her size to her advantage, making him trip over his feet or slam face first into the wall. He had never felt so clumsy in his life. 

They left the room and Harry rushed to the bathroom for a quick shower. They walked down to the entrance hall to exit the castle. Harry was looking forward to doing some shopping and meeting his friends for lunch at The Three Broomsticks. They walked slowly down the snow covered path towards the gate. Harry was covered with his winter wear. Mrs. Weasley had sent her yearly sweaters early this year and included a pair of gloves and hat. He wore his Gryffindor scarf to cover his neck. Clarissa was wearing a purple and white set with a woolen jacket and tall snow boots. He noticed she never wore any of the house colors, maybe to avoid being mistaken for a student. 

As they arrived at the gate Harry could hear several screams coming from the village below. Ice travelled up his spine as he rushed for the gate. A hand gripped his arm firmly, squeezing until he winced from the pain. 

“Stop,” Clarissa spoke firmly. She stepped in front of him, listening before backing away. 

“Return to the castle.” She whispered. 

“What, are you mad, my friends are down there, there’s no way I’m going anywhere but where they are!” He shouted, she glared at him and he was reminded of that day in the headmaster’s office when she had been introduced as his bodyguard. 

“Now Harry. I won’t ask again.” She moved him but he shrugged her off, going around her. He was shocked when he felt himself sailing towards the entrance. He landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him. Several students were running towards the gate. He could see the panic on their face. His heart sank when he didn’t see any of his friends. 

Hannah was rushing up to the castle and Harry rushed to meet her. 

“What happened?!” He asked, holding her upright when she threatened to topple over. 

“The village - attack - N-Neville told me to run. He kept the death eaters away from me. There were so many of them. Harry no!” She shouted as he ran towards the gate. Death eaters were attacking the village! No way was he staying in the castle while his friends needed him. He suddenly felt himself sinking into the snow, his feet held firmly by the mount of snow. He glanced around, fighting against the unnatural sinking. It felt familiar somehow. He saw Clarissa standing off to the side, her eyes on the ground in concentration. 

“Clarissa!” He shouted angrily at her. She looked up at him.

“You are to remain here. I told you I wouldn’t ask again.” He growled, anger, fear and frustration overwhelming him. A voice called out and he turned quickly in the direction of the gate. Relief washed over him as he saw Ron and Neville headed towards him. Hermione was also behind them, wand out guarding their backs. Ron was limping slightly and supporting Neville who leaned heavily on him. 

“Harry, what the hell happened to you, why are you buried in the snow?” Ron rushed to ask as they stopped in front of him. He was too winded by his earlier struggles and the relief he was currently feeling to answer. He felt the ground release him and he growled, getting up and heading towards Clarissa. 

“What the hell Clarissa, why did you do that? My friends were down there!” He shouted at her. She wasn’t looking at him however, she was watching the gate and the panicking students and professors. 

“Get back inside!” She shouted at a group of first years who were edging closer to the gate. They startled, before rushing back towards the castle. 

“Harry, where were you? I thought you were coming to the village with us. Did you head back early?” Hermione asked softly. She had left for the village before them, hoping to avoid the crowd for the book store. Now she was looking weary and exhausted. 

“Get inside.” Clarissa herded them back inside the castle. Harry’s mind was going a mile a minute. Inside the castle the panic was potent. Students ran and screamed all around them. There were many still rushing up from the streets. He grinded his teeth in anger. 

“No, I was training earlier, I was about to come when -” He paused as it hit him. Clarissa had never wanted them to train in the morning before. It was always after lunch. She had been strange all morning and now he wondered. 

“Why did you want us to train this morning? Did you know this would happen?” He hissed at her. Hermione gasped. Hannah had rushed over and taken Neville to the infirmary, Ron denying the need for treatment, choosing to stay with them. Clarissa narrowed her eyes.

“I had suspected.” Harry felt his anger go up so fast, he was at risk of passing out. 

“You knew and you didn’t tell anyone. How could you, you put everyone in danger! You told me keeping secrets only gave the advantage to the enemy, yet you knew and kept it to yourself!” He shouted. Ron and Hermione were staring at Clarissa in anger now. 

“I never said I knew, I said I suspected. I had no way to know for sure.” 

“You still could have told someone! We could have prevented it from happening. You said you wanted to protect the students yet you left them all to get killed by death eaters. You watched my friends go down there, knowing they were in danger!” Harry was well past angry at this point. They were also drawing a crowd. 

“Who would have believed me. It was a hunch, Dumbledore would not have listened if I had said to cancel the visit. The professors would have asked for evidence and I had nothing to offer. It’s the last weekend before the ball, no-one would have wanted to listen. I couldn’t tell any of the students, or a panic could have started and it could all have been for nothing. I can’t stop anyone from leaving the castle and I was not sure anything would happen. The only person I was allowed to stop was you.” She was fighting her anger and keeping from raising her voice. The students were muttering to each other. 

“You still could have warned them. Ron and Hermione would have listened. You know how important they are to me, but you didn’t care. I’m just an assignment. Once you kept me safe, you didn’t fail in your duties, so it didn’t matter what happened to anyone else, right?” He hissed viciously in her face. He was momentarily taken aback by the tears in her eyes but his anger never waned. Mcgonagall parted the silent crowd, making her way to the center. 

“Break it up all of you. Everyone is to go to their common room immediately and no-one is to leave until a professor comes and gets you. Now!” She shouted when no-one moved. The students turned to leave, still watching Harry and Clarissa. 

“I want to thank you Clarissa, your people arrived just in time to drive the death eaters back. The students were also mostly unharmed. The death eaters retreated as soon as they saw we had reinforcements.” Mcgonagall spoke to the shock of Harry and his friends. He turned to gaze confusingly at his head of house. 

“What?” He asked quietly. Mcgonagall frowned at him in annoyance. She had not spoken to him and he was interrupting her. 

“The headmaster will be by to speak to you later.” She said to Clarissa before leaving. Everyone stood in silence, Harry slowly calming down. 

“Those people, you sent them?” Hermione asked quietly. 

“Yes,” Clarissa answered. “I had a suspicion the students were too good a target to pass up. Voldemort had not attacked since October, he would want to ruin the holiday cheer and remind people he was still around. I had sent a request for back-up, just in case. They had arrived this morning and were watching nearby.” 

“Thank you, you saved everyone.” Hermione whispered, her eyes suspiciously wet. Ron nodded his head. 

Harry felt sick. He had jumped to conclusions and said some awful things to Clarissa and she had done nothing to deserve it. She wouldn’t have needed to inform anyone if she already had people watching from close by. She knew there was a chance it could have been a false alarm but had taken all the precautions she could in case she was wrong. The students had been protected. Her only job then was to keep him in the castle in case something did happen. Once he had heard the screams, he had foolishly rushed towards the danger. He hadn’t stopped to think or come up with a plan, he had not even remembered Clarissa was there until she stopped him. He had panicked and then taken it out on her. 

“Clarissa -” He began but she had simply swept her hand in front of her, indicating he should start walking. Ron and Hermione moved beside him, sharing worried glances. Clarissa remained behind the three of them, silent. They entered the common room, watching the anxious faces of the Gryffindors. Ginny rushed forward, embracing each of them. Harry noted Clarissa had not entered the room with them. 

Harry collapsed into a chair, running his fingers through his hair and pulling slightly. He had totally ruined everything. He let his mouth rush ahead of his brain and he’d hurt Clarissa. He recalled the tears he’d seen in her eyes and he felt like puking. Ron sat in front of him, patting his knee. Hermione sat beside him. 

“It’s okay Harry -” She began but he cut her off. His voice was void of emotion. 

“No Hermione, I fucked up. Don’t try to deny that. I deserve to be yelled at or told to stuff it. I don’t deserve pity.” He sunk into the sofa, covering his face. 

“Hey mate, it’s not so bad, she’ll forgive you.” Ron sounded as bad as Harry felt.

“No Ron, I was totally out of line. I yelled at her and got in her face. I was so angry! I couldn’t think straight and I hurt her.” He sounded pained. Hermione hugged him but he wasn’t feeling in the mood for comfort. 

“So go apologize. You know what you did wrong, now fix it.” Hermione whispered into his ear before pushing him towards the door.

Harry etched his way to Clarissa’s door, noticing she didn’t come out to meet him like last time. He sighed, wondering how long it would take him to fix this. He shook his head, squaring his shoulders. It didn’t matter how long it took. He would grovel and apologize until he was forgiven. He knocked on the door. It swung open, revealing Clarissa. Her face was a cold expressionless mask. He grimaced slightly. He hadn’t seen that mask aimed at him since September. 

“Please hear me out. I-I’m not really good at dealing with people. I get frustrated and angry whenever I feel helpless and I don’t think before doing something. I was frightened, I thought you had put my friends in danger to protect me. It was my nightmare happening right in front of me. Them for me. I couldn’t take it and I lashed out without knowing what actually happened. I shouldn’t have yelled at you. I’m so sorry Clarissa. I hope you can forgive me.” He forced himself to maintain eye contact throughout, even though all he wanted to do was look away. His heart sank as he watched her face remain cold. After what felt like an eternity she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper. 

“I told you before you don’t understand the severity of the situation you’re in. You think rushing off into danger will somehow stop what’s happening. You’ll only make the situation worse. You don’t think, and that’s your greatest weakness. It’s also a weakness your enemy can easily exploit to his advantage. He was setting a trap for you, and you fell for it. He’s not after your friends like you fear he might be, he’s after you. They may be in danger by association but if they leave your side, where does that leave them? Will they be protected then? There is no running away from this. Rushing into the thick of it without a solid plan and people you can trust is only a sure way to get yourself killed, and your friends will surely follow you to their graves as Voldemort picks them off one at a time.” Harry recoiled as she finished. She sighed before continuing. 

“I cannot protect you if you don’t trust me. My life is also in danger but I would still jump in front of a curse for you. I know you think it’s just a job for me, I thought so too…” She seemed to pause, Harry hanging on her every word. She looks up at him, having looked away. 

“You are insecure and you have trust issues, but I can’t help you with every little problem. You need to grow up and get smarter or you’ll get us all killed sooner or later. I’ll do my job to the best of my ability but that’s all I can do. I can’t make miracles happen. The rest is up to you.” With that, she turned around and went back inside, closing the door in his face. He wasn’t being forgiven that easily. He hadn’t expected anything less from her. He turned away, heading back to the tower. Ron and Hermione were in the common room, waiting for him. 

* * *

The day of the ball arrived and Harry was still in the dark after his fight with Clarissa. He had apologized to her every day since that day, but she only looked at him with her face closed off. They continued to train, she even continued to prepare him for the ball. The dancing was tense but he was still able to learn. Friday afternoon, he had asked Parvati Patil to the ball, relieved she hadn’t been asked by anyone else. Now he was in his room, putting on his dress robes.

Ron’s brother Bill had thankfully replaced Ron’s horrible dress robes with a tasteful set of black ones, a Christmas gift. Harry was wearing a suit he thought was a bit old fashioned but it suited him nicely. The green shirt he wore on the inside of his jacket matched his eyes and made them stand out. His body had filled out due to his potion regiment, exercise and balanced diet. He now fit nicely into his clothes, even though Dudley’s castoffs were never going to fit him perfectly. At least he wasn’t swimming in them anymore. He wore a nice pair of black dress shoes, a gift from Hermione. His dark green outer robe finished the outfit and he liked how he looked in them. 

Ron, Neville and Harry headed downstairs. Harry complimented his date and offered his hand which she took, blushing prettily. Parvati looked lovely tonight in her pink formal wear from her native country, India. They exited the Gryffindor common room with Ron wondering where Hermione was. Clarissa stood outside waiting for Harry. His breath caught in his throat as he looked at her.

She was dressed in a light blue dress. It was strapless, the bodice curving over her chest. It was short, mid thigh as she seemed to prefer. She was wearing black stockings and calf length boots with small heels. The skirt was slightly puffy, with black lace around her midsection and over her breasts. She wore a lovely diamond necklace and small diamond studded earrings. Her hair was curled in elegant loops, cascading down her back. A large circular clip was on her left ear that had blue diamonds around the edge and a large feather that touched her hairline and curved slightly. There was a bun at the back of her head, holding a small section of her hair in place with another blue diamond studded clip shaped like a butterfly. She wore blue eyeshadow with a nude colored lipstick. Her cheeks were lightly dusted pink. Her bangs fell to the side, framing her face and brushing against her shoulders. She was stunning, Harry thought. 

“You-you look stunning.” He blushed as he finished. Clarissa’s eyes widened slightly before she whispered her thanks. Parvati complimented her a little stiffly and Ron and Neville nodded, speechless. 

“Wow Clarissa, you look amazing. I wish you could save me a dance tonight.” Neville spoke once he was out of his shock. Ron and Harry’s eyebrows rose to their hairlines. Neville’s boldness seemed endless. Clarissa gave him a small smile. 

“You sure clean up nice Clarissa, you look great.” Ron wasn’t to be out done. Clarissa nodded, a smile still on her face. 

Ron and Neville went ahead of the group to pick up their dates. Harry headed towards the great hall. He kept wanting to glance back at Clarissa as they walked. Parvati was giving him weird looks.

The champions were told to wait outside until everyone entered. They were the guests of honor tonight. Harry was shocked to see Hermione on the arm of Viktor Krum, she blushed as he stepped towards her. He greeted the menfolk before placing a kiss on each of the ladies’ hands as tradition dictated. He had been thoroughly coached by Neville so he didn’t make a fool of himself in front of everyone, or accidentally insult someone. Fleur looked pleasantly surprised by his show of manners. 

Hermione looked beautiful tonight. Her soft pink dress was form fitting and stopped at her ankles. She was wearing a pair of heels. Her hair was also looking lovely, the bushy curls were nowhere to be seen, the curls were soft and fell off her shoulders in neat rows. She was also wearing a modest amount of make-up, highlighting her beauty. Hermione eyed Clarissa with some surprise and Harry knew what she was thinking. Fleur was being escorted by Roger Davies, a sixth year Ravenclaw. Cedric was with Cho Chang, a fifth year Ravenclaw.

They were soon told to enter the hall. Cedric and Cho lead them into the hall with Viktor and Hermione behind them and Fleur and Roger following. Harry and Parvati took up the rear and Clarissa quietly entered behind them. Everyone was whispering and pointing at each of them. Harry saw the surprise on Ron’s face as he saw Hermione. Many of the girls glared at Fleur. Ginny was frowning at them from beside her date - Dean Thomas. Seamus was with Lavender Brown. Many people took startled second looks at Clarissa as she stood between Neville and Ron. Dumbledore welcomed them to the event and the music started. Harry took a deep breath, recalling the many lessons he had. As he waltzed with Parvati, he was tempted to look over her shoulder at Clarissa. He was slightly uncomfortable holding her to him, it felt wrong somehow. He was thankful when the song ended. As other couples entered the dance floor with the second song starting, he quickly escorted Parvati towards a table. He seated her before leaving to get some punch for them. 

The hall was truly beautiful tonight. The house tables were gone and small tables with six chairs surrounded the designated dance floor. On one side, a buffet style feast was laid out with plenty of delicious looking foods and drinks. Ice sculptures lined the table and snow fell sparingly from the ceiling, melting away before it hit the floor. It also wasn’t cold when it touched you or left wet spots on your clothing. The crystal chandelier was especially stunning, the center jewel to complete the décor. He filled two punch glasses before heading back to his seat. He noticed many of the guys eyeing Clarissa with interest, some of them even going over to ask her to dance before skulking off when she turned them down. Harry felt pleased that she wasn’t accepting their invitations. He felt bad at that, she deserved to enjoy herself. 

He saw her heading towards him and his heart jumped in his chest. He almost dropped the glasses of punch. Before she reached him, someone bumped into him from his other side. He hadn’t been paying attention. He turned to apologize before seeing Malfoy standing there, scowling at him. 

“You actually managed to get a date to the ball Potter. That little Indian witch must have been desperate, no-one of worth would want to take her to the ball anyway.” He sneered. Harry sighed. He was growing tired of Malfoy and the punch was chilling his hands. 

“Who did you take then Malfoy, who was desperate enough to rescue you from the bottom of the heap where you like to play so much?” He asked. Malfoy pushed him, causing the glasses of punch to spill on his robes. The idiot laughed as if it was so funny he was behaving like a small child in public. Mcgonagall was heading over to them with Snape behind her, but Clarissa reached first. She raised her hand and Malfoy’s silver robes froze at the edges, his hair extending and freezing atop his head. He had snow in his eyebrows and his lips turned blue. His pale skin turned snow white. The hall went deathly silent, even the music stopped, before someone giggled and the hall dissolved into laughter. 

The twins, Ron, Neville and Ginny were beside Harry at this point roaring with laughter. Malfoy ran towards the exit with Snape behind him. Mcgonagall frowned at Clarissa but said nothing before turning around and heading back to the staff table. Clarissa turned towards Harry, he had tears of mirth running down his face. He stopped and they gazed at each other, before she vanished the stain from his robes and turned away.

The rest of the night was normal. Everyone gave Harry a wide berth, except his friends and the Gryffindors. Boys were still trying to get Clarissa to dance with them. Harry danced twice more, once to the Weird Sisters song and another slow dance. He ignored the longing looks from Ginny and some of the other girls, sticking with his date, except for when he danced with Hermione and Ron in some weird jig that had everyone laughing. It was a truly wonderful night and he enjoyed himself. 

He kept stealing glances at Clarissa all night, standing alone watching as everyone had their fun. He had debated with himself whether or not to ask her to dance but had ultimately decided not to. They were still not speaking and he didn’t want to upset her further. It made him sad that he couldn’t enjoy the night with her. He had finally realized, half way through the first dance - when he had held Parvati - that he wished it was Clarissa he had been dancing with instead. The thought had made him sad. It didn’t matter how he felt, they were doomed to remain as bodyguard and asset. He truly hated the circumstances that kept them separate in that moment. Would he ever know what it would be like to dance with Clarissa in front of everyone? Right there on the dance floor he prayed he would get the chance someday.

He had escorted Parvati back to Gryffindor tower and kissed her on her cheek, thanking her for the night. 

“You’re welcome Harry, although I know you didn’t really want to spend the night with me.” She spoke, gazing in his eyes. He blinked. 

“What do you mean?” He asked softly. 

“I caught you looking at your bodyguard several times throughout the night. You clearly have feelings for her. You shouldn’t hide them Harry, she’s a nice girl. Good night Harry.” He was dumbfounded as he watched Parvati climb the stairs to her dorm. 

“Good night,” He whispered, before making his way to a sofa to wait for Ron and Neville. He had a lot to think about. 

In the corridors outside the great hall a redhead stood watching the stairs to the Slytherin dungeons. He wondered if his plan would work. After seeing what happened in the hall tonight he knew it would be a challenge. He smirked, he loved challenges. Bring it on! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes the spot as the longest so far, but one of my favorites! I had so much fun writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it. Please comment and tell me what you think or what you think will happen next!
> 
> See you on Sunday!


	11. Lesson Learnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't piss off Clarissa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning readers! Another day has begun, another new chapter uploaded. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

They were standing in front of each other, silently evaluating one another. The tension had remained between them, slowly eating away at all they had built together. Harry was at all loss of how to fix it, but he wasn’t giving up yet. Neville had told him to wait it out, give her some space, but keep their routine going. Neville and Hannah had officially become a couple, with Ron and Susan as the second new couple from the ball. Hermione was spending more time with Viktor, she was actually laughing and flipping her hair! It was very strange. 

It was almost the New Year. The castle had settled down into relative calm. News of Harry and Clarissa’s fight had spread throughout the castle and people gave them weird looks wherever they went. 

As he gazed at her, watching as she evaluated him and searched for weaknesses, he decided to dive in head first and hope for the best. 

“Please talk to me,” She startled before going back to her task, still remaining silent. He wasn’t to be dissuaded however. 

“Clarissa, I’m truly sorry. I miss talking to you or listening to you say what’s on your mind. Even if it’s just to yell, just say something. The silence is killing me.” His pride had taken a walk long ago, he was groveling now. He truly missed the ease they had with each other and the way she would gaze softly at him with exasperated fondness. 

“We’ll start your magical training in the new year. I’ll first teach you some spells that can help with the second task, before moving on to other spells in the months afterwards. We’ll be increasing the difficulty of your speed and accuracy drills and incorporate some new training exercises. Your balance has improved and your reflexes are now sharp. You’re ready for the next phase. I’ll be -” She was forced to stop when he grabbed her, sweeping away her feet before stopping her fall. He grinned at her shocked face. 

“You should be aware of your surroundings at all times. Never let your guard down.” He spoke softly, gazing into her eyes. He felt himself leaning steadily closer. 

“Harry, let me up.” She spoke softly but firmly. He startled, pulling her up towards him. She swung at him and he blocked. Soon they were in an intense fight, each trying to get the upper hand. Harry watched her movements and she watched his. The fight was over as she placed him in a headlock.

“Not bad, you are improving.” She panted softly as she released him.

“I have a great teacher.” He was happy when she gave him a small smile. Shock ran through him when she back-handed him across his face only seconds later. He gazed at her in a shocked stupor, holding his burning cheek. 

“What the hell was that for?” He asked, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Never let your guard down. You thought the fight was over. You were vulnerable, I struck.” He glared at her, his cheek still burning. He was getting tired of always having to watch out for surprise attacks. It was making him paranoid.

“Also,” She whispered, stepping closer, “Never doubt me again. I am your bodyguard. My duty is to protect you, but I will not neglect to do what is right. I won’t be put in a situation again where you blatantly disobey my orders. That could get us both killed. You have to trust me Harry.” She whispered the last part, taking his hand from his cheek and replacing it with hers, before whispering a soft spell that removed the burning and possible swelling from his face. He noticed her gaze had finally softened as she turned to look at him. It seemed he was finally being forgiven. 

“Okay, just as long as you promise to never do that again. Also, I want you to start teaching me wandless magic. You’ve never actually used a wand before, have you?” He asked. Her hand had not left his cheek and his breath stuttered when he felt her fingers rubbing against his face. 

“No, there was no need. Wands only impede you in my line of work. They are not unassuming. Everyone knows what’ll happen once you have a wand in your hand. It makes you predictable. It also leaves you vulnerable, as you cannot always rely on it in a fight. A single spell could see your wand taken away, leaving you exposed to an attack.” He nodded, that was true.

“I’ll teach you to cast wandlessly and even how to use the elements around you or use someone’s own magic against them.” His eyes widened at that. 

“Yes Harry, there are many ways to utilize the gift of magic in a fight. It opens so many windows of opportunity, I couldn’t possibly list them all. Before the time comes for that however, I must first teach you how to master your wand and your magic, before moving on to silent and wandless casting. One step at a time.” She lowered her hand before stepping away. They headed to the refreshments table. Harry took one of the defense books, finding the page he had marked and started reading. Whenever he came across something he didn’t quite understand, he would ask Clarissa to explain it. He may be considered a prodigy in defense, but he still lacked knowledge and experience in the area. Clarissa was way ahead of him in that department and she was happy to share her knowledge and help him improve. He was grateful for her guidance and support. 

As he entered the Gryffindor common room, he saw his friends sitting and arguing about something. He sighed, it seems he won’t be having a relaxing evening after all.

“I’m telling you Hermione, it’s a stupid name, and why would I ever want to be involved with something like that?” Ron shouted. Hermione appeared ready to throttle the red head when she saw Harry approaching. She quickly turned to involve him in the conversation. 

“Harry, please explain to Ronald that slavery shouldn’t be accepted in the wizarding world, even if it’s been going on for hundreds of years. Change must be made, humans have to evolve and become better.” She turned to glare at Ron as she finished. Ron threw his hands up in defeat before scowling at the wall.

“Maybe you should start from the beginning Hermione, I’m not sure I understand.” Harry spoke calmly. He wasn’t taking sides until he actually understood what was happening. Hermione gazed at him with approval, before launching into a very long and detailed explanation of her campaign to liberate house elves from the hands of slavery. She called it the Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare or S.P.E.W for short. Ron snorted as she said the name and Harry privately agreed the name was a little out there, but wisely refrained from saying anything out loud. Hermione quickly showed him her badges and gave him one to pin onto his uniform. She was explaining the regulations and mission of the group as well as the aims they hoped to achieve. It seemed she expected Harry and Ron to automatically jump on board with the idea. _How presumptuous and a bit arrogant, we don’t always have to just do as you say._ He thought snidely. 

Hermione had launched into explaining his duties and what he had to do to help. Ron was shaking his head with a look of disgust on his face. Harry was happy Hermione hadn’t seen it, he was sure she would have attacked Ron by now. The twins and Ginny were listening quietly, not saying anything. Neville was with Hannah. 

“Hermione, are you sure we need to do this? Maybe we could ask the elves if they actually want to be free. I’ve seen them, and they look happy to be working at Hogwarts.” He explained gently. Hermione snorted in distaste. 

“Harry, those poor souls don’t know what’s good for them. They have been enslaved all their lives. They may seem happy, but it’s only because they don’t know any better. The house elves are just told what to do and expected to do it without anyone considering their feelings about the matter at all. It’s terrible to treat a living, breathing being in such a way.” Harry bit his tongue to keep from uttering the words that had sprung to his mind immediately after Hermione had mentioned how house elves were treated. At the Dursleys, he was treated ten times worse. Some of the Gryffindors were shaking their heads at Hermione as they listened to her.

“House elves have been serving wizards for thousands of years. You can’t expect things to just change because one muggleborn witch sees a house elf and immediately thinks they’re being enslaved. You don’t know everything Hermione. Especially about the wizarding world. Reading a few books doesn’t suddenly make you an expert on the subject.” Ron sneered. The Gryffindors were nodding along with him. Hermione wasn’t about to change her mind so easily. 

“You have no idea either Ron. You are a product of all the problems in the wizarding world. You grew up being told treating other beings as inferior or worthless was okay. If we’re trying to change the way purebloods see muggleborns and muggle raised wizards, why shouldn’t we stop the way they treat other creatures as well. It’s wrong, and you can’t see that because you don’t know any better. It takes someone who has been raised differently to come into the wizarding world and actually acknowledge the changes needed. I have to open your eyes. The way you’ve been raised is wrong.” Ron was getting red in the face and some of the others in the room were glaring at Hermione with anger. Harry didn’t like this. Hermione was saying a lot of hurtful stuff in her anger. She wasn’t being careful with her words, and now she’d insulted every wizard raised person in the room. 

“You have no right to come into our world and tell us the way we live our life is wrong. You’ve just gone and stereotyped all wizard raised people and even other muggleborns like yourself, without actually knowing anything about them. How do you know how he’s been raised, or anyone for that matter. You think you know the wizarding world, you think you can identify all our problems? You’ve only been in this world now for a few years. All of your time you’ve spent within this castle, learning, but you’re not finished learning yet and you haven’t had any real world experiences that could possibly lead to you having any true knowledge of the wizarding world at large. You have no idea what you’re talking about. Harry was right; you should have asked the house elves. They understand and know more than you think they do, and they speak and understand English, a few good questions and you’ll be surprised at all you could learn from them. Perhaps even the Headmaster or your Head of House could educate you on the history of house elves and wizard relations. You cannot possibly think you know better than even the adults, now can you? How much research have you actually done? Do you properly understand the bond a house elf creates with its wizard or the home or building it serves? Do you understand the differences between house elves and human servants? You simply skipped ahead of actually getting facts and started comparing the wizarding world with the muggle one. You don’t see house elves, you see little human slaves like the ones known throughout muggle history. Those who are muggle raised might understand where you’re coming from, but you and many like you fail to realize there are many differences between wizards and muggles besides just the obvious. You only pay attention to those obvious differences, study whatever interests you and then sit and compare the rest. It isn’t that simple. We aren’t muggles with magic. Our world has many different qualities; history, culture, government, religion, lifestyle, education, it’s all different, and you haven’t even begun to scratch the surface, let alone think you know enough to start educating anyone. How arrogant of you.” Clarissa had been listening to the argument from her spot in the room. Many of the students startled when she started speaking. They had not even seen her. She made her way closer as she spoke, the students moving aside for her. She looked directly at Hermione, her voice was soft but everyone heard her clearly.

Hermione sputtered for a few seconds before glancing around the room. Ron was in obvious agreement with all that Clarissa said, she would get no help from him. The twins and Ginny were looking between her and Clarissa, but they appeared to also agree with the raven. Finally, she looked at Harry. He was sitting quietly, a faint blush on his face as Clarissa had moved to stand by his chair. He wasn’t looking at Hermione, but giving shy glances to his bodyguard. The rest of the Gryffindors were still glaring at her. She sighed, fighting the tears in her eyes. Everyone had abandoned her, they didn’t understand. But what could she expect, they thought they were right and she was wrong. They may never want to change their views or understand hers. She got up. 

“It doesn’t matter what I say at this point since you’ve all made up your minds already. I’ll just go, take my research and my badges and leave.” She collected her things and stormed out of the tower. An awkward silence fell over the room. Some of the lions felt guilty for upsetting her but they couldn’t agree with what she was saying. Many of them muttered angrily about her ignorance. 

Harry sighed. Hermione wouldn’t be talking to him or Ron for a while after this. While he agreed her idea was a noble one, born from her concern and gentle nature, he didn’t think she truly understood what she was doing. At least if things stopped now before others outside of the tower heard about S.P.E.W, they could spare her from the taunts and humiliation. It was for the best in the end. He hoped someday she would see that they were only trying to help her. 

He glanced at Clarissa, noticing she had returned to her spot by the door. He wished she would relax around the others and not just whenever they were in the room together. He heads off for his dorm, returning with his potions text and assignment. Now that he had some free time, he might as well get some work done. Ron shook his head at Harry. 

“Seriously mate, what’s up with you lately? You’ve been studying none stop, and when it’s not that, it’s training. When are you going to take some time and actually relax?” He asked with exasperation.

“Believe it or not Ron, this is actually relaxing for me.” Harry spoke as he searched the book for the right page. Ron stared at Harry in disbelief. 

“You’re mental Harry, how could potions ever be considered relaxing?” He grimaced slightly. Harry looks up at Ron and snorts before returning to his work. The common room was quiet, as many of the Gryffindors had either stepped out or settled down to do their own work, or chat and play games with their friends. Half way through his essay, Harry calls Clarissa over to explain something to him. She takes a seat beside him, pulling the book away from him to look at it herself. Harry settles down to wait. 

“Hey mate, are you done yet? Let’s play a game of chess.” Ron had gone to get his chess set and was just returning. He frowns when he sees Harry leaning over his book with Clarissa quietly explaining something to him. Harry looks up when Ron addresses him. Clarissa frowns. 

“Perhaps you should take this time to focus on your own work instead of playing games.” She snapped. Ron glances at her and snorts. 

“Nah, potions isn’t due for another three days. I’ve still got time.” He flops into the seat, setting up his chess pieces. He was happy enough to play a few rounds with himself until Harry was finished. 

“Ron, you shouldn’t wait until the last minute to do your work. Trust me, it’s better to get it out of the way early.” Harry tried to reason with Ron. He could tell Clarissa was becoming annoyed by Ron’s carefree attitude towards his school work. He was sure if she could get her hands on Ron, he’d have to kiss his precious chess goodbye until the end of the year. 

“How about we play a game. If I win, you’ll return the game to your trunk and join Harry in completing your assignments. You will also join our Sunday study sessions.” Harry gaped at Clarissa as Ron looked at her in disbelief. The Gryffindors started whispering. Some of them started coming over to watch. Harry knew Ron was an excellent chess player, it was one of the things he was truly gifted for. Not even Hermione could beat him, no matter how much she practiced. On the other hand, he had never seen Clarissa play before, he didn’t even know if she could play. Ron noticed the crowd around them and smirked. He knew there was no way he would lose. 

“Best two out of three. One game isn’t enough to determine stakes like that.” Clarissa nodded her acceptance before going to sit in front of Ron and the chess board. The twins started collecting bets, much to Ron’s annoyance. Harry didn’t get involved with the betting, he didn’t want to pick sides. He noticed Ginny passing a few knuts to Fred, and shook his head. 

The games were intense. Ron had won the first game with Clarissa winning the second round. It was now down to the final game. The winner of this one would determine whether Ron would actually start studying for his classes. Harry wasn’t sure how he felt about it. There was dead silence as the two dueled it out on the board. The earlier games had generated much commotion, everyone cheering for the person they had bet on. The final round however, deserved silence. This was the round that determined who would be getting paid. Ron took Clarissa’s queen with a triumphant shout, only to realize a second later that she had cornered his king in a perfect checkmate. The Gryffindors cheered and some of them groaned. Ron sat down gazing at the board in shock. The twins were collecting their winnings. They had bet that Ron would lose. It seemed Clarissa had mounted an elaborate ambush, allowing Ron to focus on her queen while she moved in for his king. She had sacrificed many of her players, lowering Ron into a false sense of security. It seemed his confidence and slight arrogance in thinking he could not lose, had been his undoing. 

Clarissa sat back, accepting the praise of those who had rooted for her. Many of the lions gazed at her with respect. Not many could beat Ron in chess. Anyone who managed the feat was given a fair bit of respect in the tower. Ron grumbled before packing up his set and moving morosely towards the dorms. He returned some minutes later with his potions and transfiguration texts. It seemed he had more than one piece of homework to complete. 

“Fine,” He hissed, slamming his books down on the table. 

“If you want me to study so bad, you’d better get ready to start explaining the stupid stuff inside these books, cause I have no bloody idea what I’m reading.” He folded his arms, glaring at her, daring her to refuse. 

“Are you asking for my help?” She asked quietly. Gazing at him unflinchingly. 

“Wasn’t that the whole point of the game? You wanted to help me with my work.” She gazed at him silently as Harry quietly sent up a prayer for his block headed best friend. 

“If I need to bet you to get you to take your life seriously, you’re even worse off than I thought.” She whispered. Ron’s glare only intensified. 

“It doesn't matter what you say, you’ll just have to deal with it, and I want a rematch. If I get an A or higher, you have to give me my rematch. Deal?” He asked, holding out his hand silently. Harry noticed the amusement in Clarissa’s eyes.

“No, I won’t make that bet. You shouldn’t need any further motivation to actually do your work and do it well. I already won this first wager. There is no need for another.” She slapped his hand away.

“So you don’t actually think I can do it, do you? You think there just isn’t any point. We all know I’m pants at school stuff. Everyone’s just waiting for me to fail right?” He was getting angry. Harry rushed to reassure his friend but Clarissa wasn’t finished. 

“There is no need for a bet because when I’m through with you, you’ll not only understand the work, you’ll never tire of doing it. I know you can do it Ron. You only need to know it too.” Ron deflated at that and Harry collapsed in relief. That was close. Ron was very quick to anger and he was sensitive about certain things. Harry was glad Clarissa understood and knew just how to put Ron at ease. She was a girl of many talents, he was starting to realize. 

Hermione returned to the common room later that evening. She barely glanced at them before turning towards the stairs. She stopped and quickly turned around and headed over to their table. She couldn’t believe her eyes. Ron and Harry sat surrounded by text books, some borrowed from the library. They were reading and practicing spells. Ron was transfiguring a sheet of parchment into different shapes, colors and textures. He then turned the parchment into a tiny bird that flew around the room, before returning and landing on Ron’s shoulder. Ron looked incredibly pleased with himself. Hermione rushed to hug him, but Clarissa beat her to it. Ron squeezed Clarissa to him as he grinned so broadly he was at risk of splitting his face wide open.

She stopped and watched as Harry laughed, throwing a spell at Ron’s bird, turning it back into parchment before burning it. Ron scowled at Harry and attacked his rolls of parchment, turning them all into birds and sending them flying. Ron and Harry dissolved into fits of laughter. Clarissa combined the birds together before turning them into a large ostrich that bit at Ron’s shoulder, causing more laughter. Many of the other students in the common room rushed over with their books. They begged Clarissa to help them with their work. Hermione was speechless. In all the noise and commotion, they had not noticed her standing there. As she looked at each of them, Clarissa sitting with a group of second and third years to explain and demonstrate spells to them, she felt truly sick. Had she been replaced? They didn’t seem to have missed her much. They had just continued on without her. Fred and George were trying to get the ostrich to lay eggs, and causing it to chase them around the room. The laughter increased. 

Harry finally noticed her and called her over but she shook her head, stepping away. Harry frowned at her in confusion and concern, but was that concern even genuine. After all, he hadn’t noticed her before now, and he didn’t seem to care that she had been upset and almost crying when she ran out of the common room earlier. All Harry cared about these days was Clarissa. He had moped around the castle for days, agonizing over how to apologize to her. She was clearly more important to him than Hermione realized. She had seen the way he looked at her, the way his eyes followed her. He would return from their training with a dopey smile on his face, even though he was tired from the way she pushed him all afternoon. Even Ron, Ginny and the twins had all gravitated towards the girl. After the Hogsmeade incident, many inside the castle had gained respect and even admiration for her. Professor Mcgonagall looked up to her, Professor Dumbledore trusted her with Harry’s life. Now Ron was taking lessons from her instead of coming to Hermione. They had backed Clarissa when she’d insulted and humiliated her. Was she even a member of the group anymore? She turned and ran up the stairs, throwing herself on her bed and crying her heart out. 

* * *

It was New Year’s eve and Albus Dumbledore was not in a cheerful mood at all. How had he not known about the attack at Hogsmeade? How could he have failed to realize what Tom would do until the last minute, and how had Clarissa known to call for back-up? He wondered if Salvador had a spy in Voldemort’s ranks feeding him the information that he was passing on to his student. He wouldn’t put it past his sneaky friend. The girl knew too much about the war and about Tom. He prayed she didn’t know about the horcruxes. If she told Harry - he shuddered. He needed to speak with Salvador about Clarissa. He didn’t like how the girl was influencing Harry. She was training him to become a killer like one of Salvador’s students and he couldn’t allow that to continue. He needed to stop those lessons without Harry becoming too angry with him. It wouldn’t do for the boy to distance himself from him and turn to his bodyguard for guidance. Albus sucked on a lemon drop as he thought of how much of a disaster that would be. No, he needed to calm down. He would reel the boy in and regain control. He had to. 

An idea struck him and he smiled. Yes, that would do nicely. He needed to find a way to get Severus back to spying. Without the information Severus would provide, he had no way of knowing what Voldemort had planned for Harry and when he would strike. Pity Tom didn’t trust Severus anymore, he had not called him since his return. Severus informed him Lucius Malfoy had been called, he was strutting around like a peacock, smirking at Severus whenever he inquired about certain affairs. Albus needed some information and quickly. 

He had sent out an alert for the Order. They would gather tonight to discuss the recent events and he was sure a few people were patiently waiting on a report on everyone’s favorite savior. He smirked. 

* * *

Draco smirked. It was the New Year’s feast. The perfect time to implement his plan. He had slipped a little something into a few of the hors d'oeuvres and he watched impatiently as the students started eating, waiting to see who would be the unlucky ones to eat the tainted foods. There were a few on each table so no-one would know where the substance had originated. It was also colorless and odorless, untraceable. Once the fools started to crowd Potter’s bodyguard, the boy would boil with jealousy and attack them. He wouldn’t even be aware of the potion Draco made sure ended up in his own goblet of pumpkin juice, to ensure he would beat the boys until someone pulled him off. The bodyguard would then get involved to protect her charge and it would become a blood bath. After seeing the attack, the Headmaster would have to expel Potter and the girl would end up rotting in Azkaban. No-one would know what had actually caused it, there would be nothing to point to him. He would get them both out of the school at the same time, and finally have the castle back in its proper order. Without Potter, Weasley and the mudblood would be easy to pick off. He couldn’t wait. 

Blaise watched Draco out of the corner of his eye, feeling suspicious and wary of the look in his eyes. He noticed Draco tense, and watched as a Ravenclaw fifth year boy made his way to the Gryffindor table, directly at Potter - or as he watched, it was actually his bodyguard. Potter and his friends narrowed their eyes at the boy, who actually leaned over and whispered something in the girl’s ear. Blaise watched her tense before turning to glare at the boy. Potter chased him off but he just continued to harass her. Blaise watched the glee on Draco’s face that he wasn’t even trying to conceal. His heart sank as another boy made his way towards Potter’s group. By now everyone was watching the Gryffindor table. Potter was getting agitated and even Weasley was chasing them away. 

** Harry's POV: **

Harry winced as Clarissa grabbed the hand running through her hair and twisted it painfully, causing the Hufflepuff to scream. What the hell was going on? Ron got up and got in the face of a Slytherin sixth year that was heading over to Clarissa, blocking his way. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students looked on with confusion. Viktor Krum made his way over and even the Professors looked slightly alarmed. Mcgonagall was already at the table, telling the students to return to their seats. The Hufflepuff had been taken to the infirmary. 

Harry watched with increasing worry as two other boys made their way over, shoving Mcgonagall aside and attacking Clarissa with kisses, and actually attempting to grope her! Clarissa was truly pissed at this point and so were many of the Gryffindors. Harry got up, getting between the fools and Clarissa. The twins were swearing it wasn’t them when Mcgonagall accused them of spiking the food. As Harry looked at the boy trying to get around him, he noticed the vacant look in his eyes. There was obviously something going on here. 

“Clarissa, head up to the tower, we’ll make sure no-one follows you.” Harry spoke as more and more of the Hogwarts, and even some Durmstrang boys, got up and made their way over to the Gryffindor table. Mcgonagall was stunning them as they came along, and even Dumbledore and Snape were getting involved. Clarissa glared at him, not noticing the boy behind her. Harry tried to grab her but he was too late. The boy reached out, cupping Clarissa’s breasts and squeezing painfully with a lustful expression on his face.

Clarissa screamed and a sudden wave of magic caused all the food and drink from the tables to explode, covering everyone in the mess. Many of the students screamed in fright, but it wasn’t over yet. Clarissa grabbed the boy behind her and flung him bodily across the table to land painfully on the other side. She turned, grabbing one Ravenclaw in his throat and squeezing until he collapsed unconscious on the floor. 

“SIT!” She screamed, her voice charged with the power radiating from her. Every one of the guys who were standing and headed towards her suddenly dropped to the floor on their asses. Some were trying to get back up and found that they were stuck.

The hall when silent, only the hissing of the frustrated boys trying to get up could be heard. Clarissa was panting and glaring, her hair moving with an unnatural breeze. Harry had never seen her this pissed off before. Her eyes swept across the room, gazing at everyone in turn. Some flinched when her gaze met them, there was so much anger there, and the way her magic responded to her strong emotions just made the fear in the air increase. 

Harry watched her warily, wondering what she would do to the person who was responsible for this. This wasn’t a prank. This was an attack. Some of those boys were seriously going for her like they wanted to rip her clothes off. Harry swallowed the bile in his throat. What had they intended to do? Ron had moved the unconscious guy from the floor and placed him on the bench. Madame Pomfrey was checking over the one Clarissa had flung across the table. Harry reached slowly towards Clarissa, gauging her reaction. Dumbledore was frowning at the scene and Mcgonagall was stunning all the restless victims on the floor and levitating them to the infirmary. Obviously this was the work of some kind of potion. A love potion perhaps. 

Clarissa flinched when Harry touched her, his heart ached to see her so strung up. She was obviously frightened but was fighting back her own fear and facing her attackers head on. She looked at him before looking around the room. It seems she spotted something, because she tensed before walking away, towards the Slytherin table. 

* * *

Blaise watched as the girl - Clarissa - headed over. He saw everyone close by tense and gaze at her with varying degrees of fear on their face, only to show relief as she walked right past them. Potter and half the hall followed behind her. She stopped right across from him, only it wasn’t him her gaze was aimed at, rather the blond sitting beside him. 

“Outside Malfoy, in ten minutes. You and me are going to put this to rest once and for all.” She spoke with an edge in her voice, glaring hatefully at Draco. Malfoy stood up before anyone could intervene. 

“I accept.” He sneered, wand already out.

“Clarissa, what -” Potter began but Clarissa only raised her hand, silencing him. She wasn’t finished yet.

“This is an honor duel Malfoy. It will end whenever my honor has been satisfied or you have managed to defeat me. No-one is allowed to interfere until the duel has ended. Is that clear?” 

“Let’s get this over with.” Draco headed for the courtyard. The noise level in the hall increased as news spread. Everyone began making their way outside to watch. Blaise bowed his head. He had a feeling Draco would regret this and the stunt he pulled earlier. That girl was not to be messed with. She was Potter’s bodyguard and clearly she was trained. Draco was underestimating her, and that would be his downfall. He only hoped his friend survived this. 

* * *

Harry stared at Clarissa in stunned disbelief. He was having a hard time coping with what was happening right now. 

“Clarissa, I cannot allow this duel to take place. Mr. Malfoy is one of my students and under my protection, he is also underage. If his father hears about this, it could mean trouble for us.” Dumbledore advised.

“I don’t care. That fool attacked me. I won’t let it go unanswered. He will learn a lesson he won’t soon forget.” Her magic crackled as she spoke, clearly still very present around her. Many backed away in fright.

“Albus, what foolishness is this girl talking about? No-one attacked her but that group of imbeciles, and we all saw that Mr. Malfoy was not among them.” Snape sneered. 

“How do you know it was Malfoy, Clarissa?” Ron asked. He believed her, only Malfoy would do something like that. It was clear he wanted to humiliate Clarissa, after the way she had handed him his arse in that corridor before. This was obviously payback for that. 

“It was written clear across his face. I’m sure we could find evidence of his involvement later and allow the professors to handle it, but I’m not in the mood for leniency at the moment.” With that she turned around and headed outside. Dumbledore sighed before following.

“Albus, we must stop this. She is a trained professional, Mr. Malfoy could be killed. You heard the terms for the duel; no-one can interfere until the end, and only Clarissa is allowed to determine when it ends.” Mcgonagall was worried she was about to watch a student be killed. The Ministry wouldn’t be able to get involved. Honor duels were ancient magical rituals, only magic was allowed to intervene.

“I understand that Minerva, but there is nothing to be done. Mr. Malfoy accepted the duel, knowing full well the consequences of it. I’m afraid all we can do is pray Clarissa has enough control to stop before it reaches that point.” Dumbledore frowned. Snape sneered in loathing as the three Professors headed outside. 

The students gathered around, apprehension as well as excitement fighting for dominance inside the crowds. Harry and his friends stood to one side. Harry wasn’t worried Clarissa would lose, he was worried she would kill Malfoy and then the ministry would get involved. He couldn’t lose her, and he didn’t want her in Azkaban because of someone like Malfoy. Hermione was explaining what an honor duel was to the pale faced students behind them. Ron was excited about watching Malfoy get a good beating in front of the whole school. Harry closed his eyes, praying this wouldn’t blow up in their faces. 

Malfoy and Clarissa circled each other. Many of the students wondered where Clarissa’s wand was. Harry smirked slightly, knowing she wouldn’t need one. Magic had placed a barrier around them, preventing anyone from intervening and any stray spells from hitting anyone in the audience. 

The duel began as Malfoy threw the first curse. Clarissa caught the spell mid-air, causing Malfoy and the audience to gasp in shock. The spell was sent back at Malfoy, who dodged and sent another two at her. A wall of snow blocked the next set of spells before falling onto Malfoy, who sputtered and coughed. Many of the students laughed but Clarissa was just getting warmed up. She watched Malfoy, attacking his weak spots. He was having difficulty keeping up with her. Soon she had him hiding behind a shield as she threw several freezing charms at it. Harry relaxed, she wasn’t aiming to kill Malfoy, only teach him a lesson. He also winced, remembering those charms and the damage they had caused to his poor arse cheeks. 

Suddenly Malfoy’s shield shattered and he attempted to run, trying to put some distance between him and Clarissa. 

“You can’t run fast enough. Weak knees.” She spoke, throwing a spell that made Malfoy’s feet too heavy for him to lift from the ground. Another spell saw him sinking slowly into the snow. Harry also remembered that one. Hermione was struggling to name all the spells she was using. Her voice was awed as she watched Clarissa stalk Malfoy and throw spells at him. He had been wrapped up in a web and thrown across the ground before the web turned into sticky slime that seemed to burn his skin, but not enough to cause it to peel off or leave permanent scarring. Malfoy was on the ground, creeping away from Clarissa, forgetting to use his wand to defend against her attacks. 

“Get up you fool. Where’s your wand? Use it! Where’s that arrogant pompous attitude from before? Where’s all the power and skill you like to boast about so much? Here’s your chance to prove your superiority, come on, teach me how much better you are!” The next spell caused Harry to cringe. Malfoy was rendered naked, only his socks and shoes remaining. He was already shivering and blubbering incoherently. 

“You think you can attack me and not face the consequences? Don’t deny it. I know it was you. Only you would be dumb enough to go through with something like that. What was the plan, Malfoy, to have me gang raped?” The crowd gasped in horror at that. Harry paled. 

“Y-you, you w-weren’t m-m-my t-t-target.” Malfoy spoke, his voice shaking. That only made Clarissa angrier. 

“So you intended to have Harry raped in front of the school.” That made the audience scream. Harry glared at Malfoy with as much disgust and hatred as he could put into one look. 

“N-n-no. I w-wanted P-Potter e-e-expelled.” He continued to confess. Covering his freezing bits and cringing away from Clarissa's towering form.

“How?” Clarissa asked, turning a section of snow into spiders that started crawling over Malfoy. He screamed and batted the bugs away. Ron whimpered beside Harry at the sight of the spiders. 

“How!” She screamed, frightening everyone. 

“P-Potter was supposed to a-a-attack t-the s-students in defense of y-you. I-if he had drank his p-p-potion, he would have been c-compelled to b-beat t-them u-up.” Everyone now gazed at Malfoy in anger. Blaise shook his head in disappointment. Snape was pale as he heard Draco’s confession. How could his godson have been so stupid. Everyone paled when a whip made of fire appeared in Clarissa’s hand. Malfoy looked ready to pass out from fear when he saw it. 

“You selfish, self centered, insipid worm. Cowardly, callous ingrate. Stupid, pompous fool!” With each word she slashed the whip towards Malfoy who was making a mad dash around the perimeter of the barrier. He wasn’t successful at dodging all the lashes, and many caught him on his pale backside. Clarissa seemed to be aiming for the naked bum in front of her, avoiding hitting Malfoy on any other areas of his body. With each lash, Malfoy would scream and run a little faster, to no avail. Clarissa was always right behind him. By now the Slytherin had forgotten his nakedness and was only attempting to cover his bum. Many of the girls were openly eyeing Malfoy’s bits while the guys cringed in disgust. 

The shocked silence had turned into raucous laughter, with Ron and the twins being some of the loudest. Ron had tears running down his face. Hermione was also laughing, but she was attempting to hide it behind her hand. Harry noticed that with each lash, the line would vanish from Malfoy’s skin, but the pain obviously remained. She wasn’t causing any permanent damage, but the humiliation of being whipped like a naughty child would be enough damage to last a lifetime. 

The last three were delivered in rapid succession as Malfoy lay crying on the ground. Clarissa finally seemed satisfied. She dressed Malfoy with a wave of her hand before stating: “My honor has been satisfied.”

The barrier came down, but no-one dared to step closer. The whip was still present in Clarissa’s hand and they didn’t want to turn her attention on them. 

“You are to go to the infirmary and inform Madame Pomfrey of the potion you used on those boys. From this moment on, you shall be an upstanding resident of this castle. You will not say another nasty word at anyone unless in defense of yourself. You will never raise your wand to curse anyone, unless in self defense, and you will keep your potions ingredients on your own table during potions class. Tell your friends to do the same. I won’t ask for an apology, for myself or Harry, I know you are incapable of something so simple and genuine. I don’t blame you entirely for your disgusting behavior. I blame the people who filled your head with lies that you were better than others just because of your name, wealth and blood status. Your father may have earned some of his renown, but you have done nothing to earn anyone’s respect or to be placed on a pedestal. You have only earned hatred and disgust from your peers. Those you think fear you only fear your father. You are nothing. If you continue like this, you will grow to be nothing, even long after your father has met his end. This is no way to live one’s life. You only get one chance at this. Stop hiding in your father’s shadow, you’re not a baby anymore. The next time you cross someone, you may not survive the outcome.” With that said, she turned around and headed back inside. Malfoy was panting on the ground, afraid to get up. Everyone was silent. The students scrambled out of Clarissa’s way as she passed. Snape stepped forward and dragged Draco from the ground and marched him inside. 

Harry quickly ran behind Clarissa, sticking close but not crowding her or asking any questions. As they reached back inside the common room - the first ones - Clarissa suddenly turned and launched herself at Harry, burying her head in his chest. He was surprised but quickly enclosed her in his arms and rubbed her back, offering comfort. 

“Are you angry at me?” She asked quietly. 

“No, why would I be? You defended yourself and taught Malfoy a lesson he’ll never forget. Hopefully he’ll take your advice to heart and stop being a nuisance.” Clarissa sighed as Harry finished speaking. She relaxed against him. Harry could feel his heart pounding away in his chest and wondered if Clarissa could hear it. 

“I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that. There will be consequences for what I did. Dumbledore will surely contact my superior and ask to have me replaced.” Harry startled horribly at that. 

“What! He can’t do that! You didn’t even hurt Malfoy, the only damage done was to his pride. Dumbledore can’t do that, I won’t let him.” Harry spoke with determination. He wasn’t letting Dumbledore do a thing like that. He wouldn’t accept anyone else as his bodyguard. 

Clarissa watched him from her spot on his chest. Even though logic told her to remove herself from his embrace, she honestly couldn’t do it, nor did she want to. It was nice. Warm and comforting. She knew she wasn’t being strictly professional with him. She had allowed them to become closer - friends - and now she wanted more. She extracted herself from his arms, her chest feeling tight as his lovely green eyes gazed at her with affection and concern. She would have to teach him Occlumency soon. He was constantly projecting his thoughts at her. It was distracting. She knew how he felt, but she couldn’t allow their relationship to develop any further. Too many complications would arise if it did. She had to protect him, but she couldn’t allow feelings to cloud her judgement. She wasn’t trained for bodyguard assignments but she was sure it was against the rules to fall for the subject. She hated calling him that. Subject, asset, charge, it all felt wrong. Harry, that was all her mind provided whenever she looked at him. How could anyone not fall for him. He was handsome, sweet, kind, considerate, had a nasty temper, forgiving, powerful and intelligent. All qualities she now realized she wanted in a life partner, and only because she wanted Harry. The path she had chosen for herself seemed so lonely now. Could she truly walk away and never look back after this assignment was over?

“Clarissa, are you okay?” He asked, worry etched onto his handsome face. She sighed, a little sadly. 

“Yes Harry, I’m fine now. I just need a bit of rest. I don’t think I’ll be coming out later for the new year countdown, so, Happy New Year.” She kissed his cheek before walking around him to leave. The Gryffindors were entering the common room, all of them gazing at her. 

“Wait Clarissa,” He held her hand. _Let me go Harry before I do something stupid, like kiss you._ She turned around, face carefully blank. 

“Stay in the common room tonight, alright?” She pulled away, finally leaving through the portrait hole and heading for her room. She wanted to be alone right now.

* * *

Albus rushed towards the gate before apperating to Grimmauld Place. The Order members had all arrived and were waiting on him. He made his way silently to the kitchen, taking his usual seat at the head of the table. Molly placed a cup of tea in front of him and he thanked her quietly, asking after her health. He gazed at everyone seated at the table. He had been gathering new members and bringing back old ones since Tom’s return, and soon it would be time for them to mobilize. They were preparing quietly for the war they knew was coming. The ministry was clueless, just as before. Dumbledore knew it was pointless to expect them to even be somewhat useful to their aims. There were too many of Tom’s people polluting the ministry. They would ensure the government and the aurors remained ten steps behind what was actually happening. 

“Good evening everyone. I wish you each a happy and prosperous New Year.” Everyone offered their own wishes, some people shaking hands or hugging. It was a little past midnight now. Albus knew the students at the school would be celebrating in their common rooms or sneaking out to the hidden alcoves around the castle to celebrate in private. 

“Are there any reports from the ministry?” And so the meeting officially began. Each person gave their own report while others listened and asked questions. Molly served food and refreshments half way through and everyone thanked her, tucking in to the delicious food. 

Once the last person had reported any new findings, they each turned to Albus. This was usually the time he would inform them of any discoveries he had made, or suspicions he had, before handing out future assignments and calling an end to the meeting. 

“Albus, any news about Harry?” Sirius asked in excitement. Albus hid his smirk. Perfect timing as usual. 

“Why yes Sirius, your godson has had a very busy year so far. We all know about the tournament and Harry’s surprise entrance. I had discovered a death eater had infiltrated the castle, disguised as Alastor. He had placed Harry’s name in the cup.” Many gasped as they heard the news. Albus chose to leave out Harry’s involvement for now. 

“That bastard!” Sirius yelled. He was worried for his pup. How was Harry handling the tournament? He was only fourteen. 

“How is Harry?” Remus asked softly, rubbing circles into Sirius’ back to calm him. 

“Harry has plenty of support inside the castle. His friends are sticking to him and helping in any way they can. He also has a certain someone I have placed to remain at his side, giving him training to aid in the tournament. Harry is currently tied for first place with the Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory.” He could tell he had everyone’s attention due to the stares and the silence in the room. 

“Who is that?” Bill Weasley asked, wondering who would be protecting Harry. Ron and Ginny hadn't mentioned anything in their letters.

“A young lady by the name of Clarissa. I had called in a favor from an old friend to get Harry some protection inside the castle. Unfortunately, we couldn’t prevent his name from ending up in the goblet, but she has been instrumental in keeping Harry safe in other areas.” He could see the questions swirling in their heads.

“Who is she?” Remus asked, curious about Harry’s new bodyguard. 

“Why would you get someone to protect Harry and not tell us? It should have been one of us, not some stranger!” Sirius shouted, jumping out of his seat. 

“Certainly not you Sirius, you know the complications around that. Remus is also out, he had been a professor inside the castle just last year and he was also too obvious. Having someone Harry’s age with him allowed for less strain and a greater ease for the person to blend in with the Hogwarts population. I did not inform you because I did not think it necessary. We all want Harry safe from Voldemort, and you know I will use whatever resources are available to me to do so.” Sirius flushed in embarrassment and sat back down. He knew Albus was right. 

“Wait, this bodyguard is Harry’s age?” Bill asked with speculation. Albus smiled at the young man. 

“Yes, there about. She also gets along well with Harry and all his friends. Three new friends have even been added to Harry’s circle since her arrival.” His eyes twinkled as he spoke. Bill shook his head. 

“Poor Prongslet, being guarded by a girl.” Sirius didn’t know whether to laugh or cry. His poor pup. 

“I assure you, Harry doesn’t mind her gender at all.” That caused Sirius to burst out laughing. Some of the others smothered their chuckles. 

“How can a girl protect the boy? You're mad Albus. She wouldn’t stand a chance against the death eaters.” Alastor spoke from his spot. Magical eye spinning wildly. 

“You underestimate her because of her age. You’re not the only one old friend. That young lady is no ordinary teenage witch. Even the other students have begun to realize that. Unfortunately, we couldn’t keep the reason for her presence a secret after Tom attacked the castle in October.” Many startled shouts of ‘what!’ filled the room. People started firing off questions about the attack and demanding answers, until Dumbledore asked for silence.

“It happened months ago. Clarissa had expertly taken care of it, saving everyone, including myself. This had allowed Harry to start trusting his bodyguard after watching her in action. They have grown close since then.” Everyone calmed down, though some still asked for further details about the attack and how it was handled. Dumbledore gave them a brief explanation and watched the stunned faces. 

“Where did she learn such advanced magic?” Remus asked. He knew about the shield she had used and how much magic it took to cast. Add that she had apparently done it wandless and kept it up for several minutes, and he was truly impressed. 

“I’m afraid I can’t reveal any information about her background. I am sworn to secrecy.” Many groaned at that. Another secret kept from them. 

“Can she be trusted?” Sirius asked. He was worried about some girl he didn’t know around his pup all the time, and he couldn’t even know who she was or where she came from. He would write a letter to Harry later to get his point of view. 

“Yes, she is sworn to protect Harry. She will never betray him or put him in danger.” Albus spoke with seriousness and watched relief flash across Sirius and Remus’ faces. Several of the other members also relaxed after that. 

“There is something I’m concerned about.” Everyone quieted down to listen. 

“With the tournament, Clarissa has begun to train Harry to fight the way she does. She has also undermined my authority several times in front of him. I have never attended any of these training sessions so I don’t know what he is being taught.” He expressed his concern. Alastor snorted. 

“So what, she stepped on your toes so now your pride is hurt? The lass is there for Potter, not to follow your orders. She ain’t one of yours. It’s good for the boy to learn some real fighting, little wand waving won’t do him no good in a real fight. Fights are dirty, nasty things, ain’t no rules. If the girl can teach him this, you should be happy. He can’t stand up to you-know-who if he can’t even tie his own shoe laces.” The reactions were drastically varied. Some agreed, others didn’t, and some were unsure. 

“What has you so worried, Albus?” Arthur Weasley asked. 

“Clarissa is a powerful, strong willed and dangerous individual. I am worried about the long term effects further exposure to her methods will have on Harry’s development. He is already showing signs of rebelling. We cannot have her filling his mind with the wrong information.” He stressed. 

“Should we remove her from the school?” Molly asked, getting worried. 

“No, Clarissa will still be helpful to Harry, and so far, my concerns are not immediate. We only need to control her influence. I need someone else Harry trusts inside the castle at all times to watch out for any harmful things she might be passing on to him.” Everyone nodded at that. 

“Remus, I want you to return to teach defense in the new term. I know it’s a little short notice but I need you inside the castle and around Harry. Watch him and watch Clarissa, see if you can get into these lessons, report your findings to me.” Remus nodded, happy for the chance to be around Harry and to teach again. 

“Also, don’t let Clarissa suspect you’re working for me. You might lose Harry’s respect, and he will stop giving you information.” Remus raised an eyebrow, wondering how good this girl really was. He would watch her and see for himself. The things he was hearing were almost impossible to believe. 

“You aren’t telling them how dangerous the girl is? You forget what happened just this evening.” Snape hissed from his spot by the wall. Everyone turned to Dumbledore for an explanation. The worry was returning to Sirius even if he didn’t care about anything Snivellus said.

“Ah yes, don’t worry. As long as you don’t attack Harry, you’ll be fine.” Everyone chuckled at that. Some wanted to know what Snape was talking about but no-one was going to actually approach the surly man to ask. 

“The attack in Hogsmeade was sudden and could have led to many deaths on our side. We need to be aware of whatever Voldemort is planning. I want to set up regular patrols in Hogsmeade and Diagon Alley. We don’t know if he’ll attack again.” Talk quickly turned to the war for the remainder of the meeting. Plans had to be made to combat all of Voldemort’s moves. They had to be ready. 

* * *

He gazed at the flowers on his bedside, wondering who could have sent them. They were lovely, he had to admit, but he wasn’t feeling very appreciative right now. The humiliation burned within him like fire. He would never be able to face the school after what happened today. He didn’t even want to write to his father about it. Severus had yelled at him for an hour after taking him to the infirmary. He had given the matron the name of the potion and the antidote, she had scowled at him before going to her patients. Madame Pomfrey had scanned him before determining he had several grazes and a slight sprain to one of his ankles. None of his physical pain could compare to how he was feeling emotionally. He couldn’t even muster up any anger. He was drained. His throat was sore from screaming earlier. He also noticed none of his friends had visited him. Perhaps to punish him in their own way for his stupidity. He wasn’t even happy about the beginning of the new year. He was in a hospital bed, surrounded by the people he had poisoned to attack Potter’s bitch. 

Oh how he hated her, but he couldn’t do anything to her. Not only had she kicked his arse in spectacular fashion in front of the entire school, she was right. It hurt more than anything to admit that, but there was no use denying it. He needed to admit this entire epic mess was his fault. He started it and now he was paying for it. He didn’t have to like it though, but he could accept when he had lost. He would be mindful of Potter and his friends, but would she really punish him for attacking the rest of the school. What did she care about the little mudbloods and blood traitors? She wasn’t protecting them, was she? It didn’t matter. He would use caution. He didn’t need a repeat of today. Ever! 

He had been whipped. Whipped! He scowled as he remembered it. He had been naked in front of the entire school. Everyone had seen his bits! He groaned in despair, covering his head with the sheet, attempting to hide from his shame. No, no matter what; he would not cross Clarissa again. He had learnt his lesson, thoroughly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think. I'll make sure to answer any questions you might have.
> 
> See you on Tuesday!


	12. The Professor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third party intervention and some general conflict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new day and a new chapter. Thank you to everyone who has been reading and commenting. Thank you for sharing your thoughts with me.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Harry exited the Gryffindor common room in high spirits. A smile on his face and a noticeable pep in his step. Clarissa fell in step with him but did not ask what had him in such a good mood. Today was the start of the new term and classes would begin again after breakfast. Some, like Ron, were not looking forward to returning to classes but Harry found himself looking forward to it. He was also feeling positive about the new year. He wasn’t dreading the school work or the return to the Dursleys at the end of the school year.

He was almost disappointed he wouldn’t be sitting the end of year exams this year. Due to him being a champion in the tournament, and the extra pressure affecting his school performance, he was exempt from the exams. Clarissa still pushed him to do well in classes however, and even tested his understanding with her own revision exercises. He had to study and read over his notes in preparation for her quizzes. Failure was not an option where Clarissa was concerned. 

Today was also the day she would start his magical training, and he was almost vibrating from excitement about that. Clarissa had disappeared to the room on her own yesterday, telling him to take the day off. Whatever she had planned, she didn’t want him to know until the appointed time. 

They approached the great hall, noticing a group of students crowding someone. Harry briefly wondered who the students had turned their attention to this time. It wasn’t that long ago, they had crowded him with their comments and jeers. He knew from personal experience, it wasn’t a good place to be in. He stopped and listened. There was what sounded like a whip, and he noticed several of the students had what looked like short rubber whips that were mostly sold in joke shops like Zonko’s. They were snapping them and laughing at the sharp noise they created. Harry suddenly realized who the object of their ridicule was this time. 

“Hey Malfoy, look what we found. Be a good boy and turn around.” One Gryffindor said, an ugly sneer twisting his face as he glared down at Malfoy, whose back was to the wall. 

Harry’s gut churned unpleasantly. He didn’t like this. Clarissa may have humiliated Malfoy in front of the entire school, visitors and all, but that wasn’t an excuse for others to start bullying the blond. Harry should have known it would come to this however. A powerful player like Malfoy had been knocked down and now all the smaller players were rising up in an attempt to take his place. It was also obvious that those who had been bullied in the past by Malfoy and his friends would want to take this opportunity for some payback. Harry stepped forward, but Clarissa pulled him back and went over there herself. Harry swallowed nervously and watched.

“The meal is being served inside the hall to your left. If you’re so hungry, I suggest you make your way inside.” She spoke loud enough that the entire group turned away from Malfoy and looked at her. They were surprised for a moment before one eager Hufflepuff stepped forward with his whip. 

“Look Clarissa, we bought these. We’re going to make sure Malfoy stays in his place from now on. What you did inspired the rest of us. It was full time someone took a stand against trash like him. Now we’re going to follow your example and take back our school.” The others around him nodded or cheered. Clarissa stood taller in front of the boy. Harry could tell she didn’t like anything he just said. 

“The last time I checked, this school was run by the Headmaster and the Board of Governors, none of which is Mr. Malfoy. So forgive me if I’m a bit confused as to whom you intend to take the school away from. What happened between myself and Malfoy was none of your business, nor was it an endorsement for further bullying. I intended to stop those like Malfoy who would subjugate others to their torment and foul behavior, not to simply remove one person from that position so others could take their place. I apologize for the misunderstanding, but I don’t support bullying of any kind, from anyone. If I see you bothering Malfoy again, I’ll just have to show you how to use those whips you seem to like so much.” The students were getting red in the face and their anger mounted when they realized Clarissa didn’t support them. One of them, a Slytherin surprisingly, spoke up next. 

“This isn’t any of your business either. What we do to Malfoy is between us and him. Your job is to watch Potter’s backside, not Malfoy’s. So, get out of our faces.” The girl sneered hatefully at Clarissa. The situation was escalating and Harry was at a loss of what to do to stop it. Clarissa chuckled. She wasn’t intimidated in the least by the girl, or her group of wannabe bullies. 

“Oh, how scary. I’m not in the business of repeating myself, so I don’t intend to do so. You are not my employer however, so I don’t take orders from you. Another thing, I’m not a student here, I don’t need to obey school rules, nor will I ever be intimidated by a cowardly pack of dogs fighting over scraps. So you’re going to have to excuse me if I make it my business from now on.” They stood glaring at each other, or at least the Slytherin was glaring while Clarissa only gazed at her in silent challenge. Eventually the girl turned away, heading into the hall. The rest of the group dispersed, glaring at Clarissa as they passed. One of the Gryffindors snapped his whip, only to scream and drop it when it turned into a snake. Harry widened his eyes at the snake hissing at everyone who ran pass. The snake widened its jaw and quickly turned into a long stem purple rose. Clarissa picked up the rose and held it in her hand. The color matched her sweater perfectly. Harry shook his head, smiling softly.

Malfoy stepped away from the wall, gazing at Clarissa calculatingly. He seemed to be ignoring Harry for now, which was fine by him. Finally Malfoy appeared to come to a decision, as he nodded once to Clarissa before turning and making his way into the hall. Harry and Clarissa stepped inside right behind him. There were already whispers about the confrontation by the door and Harry sighed as most of the hall turned to look at him and Clarissa. They took their seats in front of Hermione, who was frowning at them slightly. Harry paid her no mind and started loading his plate. Ron was asking questions and most of the girls were asking Clarissa where she got her rose. Hermione noticed the flower and her eyes widened, looking between Clarissa and Harry in mild alarm. Harry finally couldn’t take the looks anymore and spoke:

“What?” He asked a little forcefully. Hermione startled slightly. 

“Nothing,” She answered softly, staring at the flower some more before returning to her breakfast. Harry knew what she and most of the hall were already thinking. He would let them believe whatever they wanted and continue ignoring their questions. 

Halfway through breakfast, the post arrived, and a lovely spotted owl swooped down to land gracefully in front of him, her leg stretched out with a letter tied to it. Harry cooed at her and reached out to pet her. She eyed his hand warily before tentatively allowing him to brush his fingers against her feathered head. She seemed to enjoy the touch and relaxed. Harry smiled and removed the letter. She chirped, accepting the piece of bacon he offered, before nipping his fingers and flying away. Harry grinned as he watched her exit the hall. He turned around to find Ron shaking his head. 

“Sometimes I think you prefer owls to humans Harry. You just love those bloody birds so much, and they seem to all like you too.” Harry only smiled, handing the letter to Clarissa. Hermione seemed startled by that but fortunately did not comment. Clarissa handed it back to him with a small nod. The letter was safe for him to pursue. He opened it as he drank his tea, pleasantly surprised to see it was from Sirius. He quickly began reading the words written by his godfather. 

_Hiya Pup,_

_What’s up, been hearing a lot of interesting stuff about you lately. Harry, how could you not tell your favorite godfather about your new girlfriend? I had to endure Albus’ boring montage about it when I’m sure you have the really juicy details to share. Is she hot, are you two close, what’s she like? I need details! Your father would be so proud of his Prongslet making new friends. As for me, I’m doing good, maintaining a low profile, I’m even on a new exercise regime, courtesy of Mr. Moony. Say hi to him for me. Hope you're doing well, making lots of new pranks and keeping Snivellus fit running after you._

_Catch you later kid,_

_Your Amazing and Super Talented Godfather_

_Padfoot_

Harry grinned as he read and re-read the short letter. He was happy to be hearing from his godfather. He blushed when Sirius asked about Clarissa. He should have expected Dumbledore would tell them about her. He groaned softly at pad’s assumptions about their relationship. It wasn’t like that! He was confused about the part on Moony. Why would he be saying hi to Remus? He glanced in Clarissa’s direction as he thought about how to answer Sirius’ questions. He smiled as he watched her change the color of the rose she had transfigured earlier, making the younger students ooh and ah as they watched. There was a smattering of applause when she turned it multicolored and made it glow and sparkle. Even Mcgonagall at the head table looked impressed. 

Looking at the teachers at the head table, his eyes widened when he spotted Remus. So that’s what Sirius meant. The man was chatting with Professor Sinistra. Remus must have felt eyes on him because he looked over at Harry and smiled. Harry returned the smile, happy Remus was back teaching in the castle. He also wondered what Dumbledore had up his sleeve by choosing Remus to replace Moody. Snape was scowling up a storm at the end of the table and Harry snorted. Turning to Ron, he caught his attention and pointed at the head table. Ron grinned when he spotted Remus, even Hermione looked pleased. By now everyone had noticed Remus, and all those who had him teach them last year were chatting excitedly. 

“It’s good Professor Lupin has returned. I have a feeling things will be better inside the castle from now on.” Hermione spoke up over the noise that had started. Harry and Ron nodded. Clarissa was looking at Remus in curiosity. 

“That’s Remus Lupin, he’s a friend of my parents and godfather. He also taught us defense last year. He’s a great teacher.” Harry explained. Clarissa nodded her head. 

Harry couldn’t wait to talk to Remus again. He could also pass on his letter for Sirius to Remus. It would be nice to have someone he liked teaching in the castle this year. Remus was a master at defense and may be able to help Harry prepare for the tournament. Dumbledore stood at the end of the feast and introduced Remus, who stood to loud applause and cheering from the students. He looked to be embarrassed but very pleased. Harry was looking forward to defense even more now. 

At the end of the day, Harry and Clarissa made their way to the room for training. They entered and Harry looked around. He was a bit disappointed the room wasn’t set up with lots of interesting and challenging obstacles, like he’d hoped. There were only two manikins at one end of the room.

“Get changed and step into the center of the room.” Clarissa was in training mode and Harry rushed to the changing area. He entered the center of the room and almost jumped out of his skin when the manikins from before came to life and started throwing spells at him, running from the opposite side of the room towards him. He quickly threw up a shield to deflect the spells, running and dodging the rapid spell fire. Before long they had stunned him and Clarissa was over him with a frown on her face. She released him and helped him from the floor. 

“That demonstration was to help me to evaluate your dueling skills. You are only used to dueling one partner at a time, and then only in a safe and sanctioned environment. You have never been outright attacked before. You will need to learn how to duel multiple opponents and succeed. Your reaction time was poor. You underestimated those dueling dummies, thinking them unimportant when you first saw them, therefore their attack caught you off guard. This could be said for every time you enter a room. The people within any environment could attack you at any moment, but you would be caught off guard and your defense would fail because you are too relaxed. You must maintain a level of awareness at all times. While not wary and tense, you must be alert for danger. An attack often happens without warning, you must anticipate it by remaining alert at all times.” She circled him as she spoke. Harry realized this part of his training might be more difficult than the previous one. While he could see a physical attack coming, a magical one could remain undetected until it was too late to launch a defense. 

“Take a dueling stance.” Harry relaxed his shoulders and spread his legs, crouching forward slightly, wand in hand. Clarissa shook her head, pinching him hard on his arm. Harry winced. 

“Relax,” He gazed at her with confusion.

“Have you forgotten all I taught you. You are too obvious. You must apply the same fighting technique we spent months developing. Simply because you are fighting with magic now, does not mean you are to disregard my earlier teachings.” Harry flushed in embarrassment, before relaxing his body, one shoulder slightly forward, legs shoulder length apart. 

“Good. I’m not saying to forget what you’ve been taught in class, but when you are in here, I want to see you using all that I’ve taught you about fighting. I’m not only teaching you to fight as a wizard, but to use your whole body and your surroundings as a weapon to defeat your opponent. Now, what is your wand made of?” She asked so suddenly, he was caught off guard. He answered and she nodded. 

“Holly and Phoenix feather, good wand, great for charms and defense. Two of your strongest subjects. I want you to focus on creating a light from your wand, but slowly, do not simply focus on the charm itself, focus on how your magic enters the wand and how it feels. Close your eyes and feel the magic when it enters the wand.” Harry closes his eyes and follows the instructions. The Lumos charm lit his wand and created a soft glow in the suddenly dark room. 

“Too fast. The point of this exercise is to learn control. You can control how much power you put in a spell and how slowly or how fast the spell works. The amount of control you have isn’t based on how powerful you are, but how connected you are to your magic. A strong connection equals greater control and ease when using powerful spells and curses.” Harry nodded and tried again. He tries to slow down how much magic goes into his wand, surprised when he starts to sweat. 

“A strong mind and concentration also plays a role. Magic draws power from three things: your mind, your body and your spirit. Your mind and your magic are equal to one another. The more you train your mind, the more you train your magic. Your magic is connected to your spirit. A strong spirit equals strong magic. Your body must be able to house your magic. Compatibility and physical strength will help to determine how much magic you can use and for how long. The key to surviving and winning a duel is strength. Physical, mental and magical strength are not the same, but when combined, they create power most would fear.” She watched him as he struggled to control his magical strength. The Lumos was dimming slowly. She smiled. He was taking strength from her voice and her words. She knew a powerful wizard when she saw one, and Harry was powerful. 

“Open your eyes Harry.” She whispered. He watched as the spell continued to dim and then rise. He was doing it! He had concentrated on his magic and not just the spell. The results were amazing. 

“Concentration and control. You need both to succeed in mastering your magic. You must master your magic to win in any duel or even to live as a wizard. Magic is a part of who we are. Without it, we cannot call ourselves witches and wizards. You must understand and respect your magic and you must be able to identify and control it. When you know your magic, no one can use it against you.” 

The rest of the session was focused on Harry learning to control his magic. Clarissa taught him several ways to hold his wand or to call it into his palm. She held it in her hand and told him to call it to him. He had to both shout to call it as well as silently will it into his hand. Once he could call his wand to him, they dueled. Harry was tickled, stunned, frozen, transfigured into a chicken, and left dangling by his ankles with a sticky slime. Not once had he managed to hit her with any of his spells. 

Harry struggled to free himself from the slime as Clarissa watched from the refreshments table. Nothing he did could break the hold the slime had on his feet. Clarissa was not helping him and was only laughing and throwing occasional stinging hexes at him, causing him to shout and curse. 

Remus followed his nose to the seventh floor, seeing a door at the end of the hall that he swore had never been there in all his years as a student. He edged closer and turned the knob, finding no locking spells or privacy charms. It was also clear to him that Harry was in this room. He opened the door and stepped inside. Stopping to stare at Harry dangling and swinging from a green substance sticking him to the ceiling of the room. Based on the flush on his face, he had been there a long time. There was no one else in the room that he could see, and he quickly rushed forward to help his student. 

“Harry, what happened?” He asked as he stepped closer. Harry appeared to startle at the sound of his voice. He wondered if someone had pranked him and left him in the room to suffer. He used an acid spell to melt the substance, watching it hiss as it dissolved. He helps Harry to his feet as he slips free. 

“Remus, how’d you find me?” Harry asked, smiling at the man in thanks. He hadn’t known or thought of acid spells, but he was glad Remus was there to help. He was afraid Clarissa would make him suffer in the next session if she had to help him down. 

“I was looking for you. Your scent led me here. Who left you dangling from the ceiling?” He asked, and watched as Harry blushed and looked around the room. 

“Clarissa hit me with that spell earlier during our duel and told me to figure out how to get down. Nothing I did worked, I was getting tired from being in that position for so long.” Harry shook his head in exasperation, but Remus only frowned deeper.

“Your bodyguard left you like that. What if you never got free?” He asked. While he kept the accusation out of his voice, he was very disappointed in the bodyguard Albus had told everyone would never hurt Harry. 

“Oh, she wasn’t actually planning on leaving me there. She just went to take a shower, that’s all.” Harry shrugged before making his way to a table Remus saw had snacks and juice on it. He raised an eyebrow at that and followed. 

“Harry, she left you up here on your own to go and take a shower.” He tried to explain, wondering why Harry was taking this so lightly. Perhaps it wasn’t the first time, he thought worriedly. Harry frowned around the glass of water he was drinking before he realized something and burst out laughing.

“She didn’t leave me Remus, she’s right over there.” Remus looked in the direction Harry pointed and noticed another door. Oh. 

“I hadn’t noticed that door.” He whispered, turning back to Harry who nodded in understanding. 

“What is this room, I’ve never been in here before.” Harry grinned, picking up a lemon cupcake and biting half of it. 

“It’s the room of requirements, or the come and go room, or the room of lost things. There are more than one name for it, but it’s a pretty special room. I bet you, Sirius and my dad would have loved it. It makes whatever you want appear. That door that leads into the room vanishes when the last person leaves the room. Whenever you want the room to appear, you have to walk in front of the wall three times thinking about what you want the room to look like. Clarissa made this our training room last year. We added a bathroom after we both decided we wanted to shower here instead of rushing to shower in the tower.” Remus looked around, wondering about the room. Imagine the things the marauders could have done with a room like this. The possibilities were endless. He looked back at Harry who was well into his second cupcake. 

“Albus told us you were training for the tournament.” Harry nodded and launched into a detailed explanation of all the things he had learnt since those lessons started. Half way through, Remus heard the faint click of a door opening and closing. He turned and got his first good look at Harry’s bodyguard/trainer. She was fairly short, around 5’2 or 5’3. She had long black hair, a deeper black that almost shined. It captured and reflected the light in the room. Her eyes were lovely, a unique blend of hazel and brown. Her body was fairly developed, and Remus noticed the muscles in her arms and legs. She wasn’t muscular by any means but well toned and obviously physically fit. Remus couldn’t see any other signs of training on her. She appeared unassuming and a little distant. He would even say cold, but nothing gave away her abilities and that made him slightly wary. 

“Clarissa, Remus found me. I hope you don’t mind that he helped me down. Next time I’ll get it.” Harry spoke with such fondness Remus was taken aback by the tone of his voice. He looked at Harry, noticing the besotted look on his face. Oh no, Harry had seriously fallen for this girl. That could lead to problems down the line. 

“Professor,” Clarissa nodded, walking right past Remus and pursuing the titles on the bookshelf behind the table. Remus felt a little annoyed to be ignored by the girl, but he kept the annoyance from his face, smiling slightly in greeting. 

“Be right back Remus, it’s my turn to shower.” Harry rushed off to the bathroom, a noticeable bounce in his step. Remus was happy his cub was so carefree and healthy, but he worried about this infatuation he had for his bodyguard. He knew Harry wouldn’t be so happy when the time came for them to go their separate ways. Hearing the scraping of a chair, he turned to look at Clarissa. She was now sitting with a book in her hand and a glass of orange juice. He gazed at her. 

“I didn’t know Professors made it their duty to follow their students around.” She whispered softly, eyes still on the page. Remus was startled slightly but recovered quickly. 

“Harry isn’t just a student to me. I knew his parents and I’ve known him since he was a newborn. His well being is one of my top priorities.” He answered carefully, gauging her reaction. She glanced at him, eyes rooming over him, before returning to her book. 

“You intend to meddle with the excuse of watching out for him. Whatever the case may be, don’t get in my way.” Remus was shocked at her bluntness. The audacity of the girl! 

“Excuse me, you may be his bodyguard but there are people who actually know him and want the best for him.” She snorted, finally putting her book aside. 

“You sound like that know-it-all Granger. The fact that you sound like a fifteen year old girl - who doesn’t understand what’s going on - says a lot to me. You’re here on Dumbledore’s orders correct? He got you this job, probably to spy on us and report back to him. He’s tried to stop these lessons before, and I know it’s just eating away at him that he doesn’t know what’s happening with Harry every second of every day. That man loves to keep secrets, but whenever he’s the one who doesn’t know something, he loses all composure. None of Dumbledore’s simpletons can ever come to me and tell me they want what’s best for Harry. You don’t even know what that means. You think because you knew his parents, that means you know him. It doesn’t. Harry doesn’t know you either, and he certainly doesn’t know what your true objective for being here is. I don’t trust Dumbledore and I won’t trust any of his flock, especially any who come fishing around Harry. You’re as transparent as a sheet of plastic. I know why you’re really here. Just don’t get in my way and we won’t have any problems.” Remus jumped out of his chair. 

“Listen, you -” He stops when he hears the door open and close. He quickly retakes his seat as Harry walks over. 

“Clarissa, maybe Remus can join us and help train me. It would be nice to get a different point of view sometimes.” He smiled, completely missing the underlying tension between the two seated at the table. Clarissa looked at Harry, she hadn’t missed the look of triumph in Lupin’s eyes. It didn’t matter what Dumbledore had planned, she would dispatch this fool before he ever became a problem for them. 

“Sure Harry. It would be interesting to see how you handle such a situation.” Harry looked scared suddenly when he recognized the tone of her voice. What was she planning now?

“I’d love to help in any way I can Harry. Although, I’m not sure if my methods would work well with Clarissa’s. I could just observe for a bit before deciding what to do.” Harry smiled at Remus and Clarissa’s eyes hardened. 

Remus came to watch each day after that and gave pointers to Harry. He even stepped in and helped him whenever he was being overwhelmed. Harry was grateful for Remus’ help. His methods were different from Clarissa and he even took over the theory part of the training at one point. He corrected Harry’s stance and taught him spells and wand movements. Whenever Clarissa would begin with her usual sparring session, Remus would butt in, helping Harry along. He said Harry needed to know how to fight before he should be allowed to face Clarissa in an actual fight. Harry had demonstrated his patronus for Clarissa, and was pleased when she looked impressed. Remus brought the boggart from third year for Harry to practice using the charm simultaneously to dueling regular opponents. Soon Remus was leading the sessions, helping Harry with his dueling practice. 

Harry was facing off against the dummies again and Remus was shouting pointers for him to follow. 

“Very good Harry, block the next one, good.” Remus’ encouragement was enlightening and Harry now had the upper hand in the fight. He stunned one of the dummies before quickly dispatching the other. 

“Excellent Harry!” Remus congratulated before stepping over to Harry and patting him on his shoulder. Harry panted softly and grinned in response. 

“Go take a shower and we’ll head to dinner.” Harry nodded, before stopping to look for Clarissa, noticing her standing in the corner of the room. A quick tempus let him know the time was not up yet. They still had a whole hour left. He walked over to her. 

“Clarissa, did you have anything planned for today? We’ve finished pretty early.” Clarissa looked at him.

“I’m not the one teaching you Harry. You should ask your instructor. I’ll be outside.” With that she exited the room, leaving Harry standing in shock. What did she mean she hadn’t been teaching him. He didn’t understand.

The sessions continued like that for the rest of the month. Harry noticed Clarissa had become more closed off and silent, only talking when spoken to. He was at a loss of what to do. He told Ron and Neville one evening in the common room. Clarissa had been missing all day and he wondered if she was avoiding him. She had told him she would be out of the castle for the day and his friends had not left him alone all day. He knew that was also her influence. 

“I don’t know Harry, it sounds to me like Professor Lupin has taken over the lessons. He’s pushed Clarissa away, and you’ve let him.” Neville whispered, Ron nodded along. Harry gazed at them in bewilderment. 

“That’s not true. Professor Lupin is just teaching me from his point of view.” Harry rushed to defend the professor. 

“But isn’t that what defense class is for? I thought the extra training was for you to learn things from Clarissa’s point of view.” Ron reasoned. Harry sat back, he hadn’t thought of it like that before. 

“But Remus is only lending a hand.” He didn’t understand what was so wrong with Remus helping out with the lessons. Harry could learn a lot from the man, he was learning a lot, and improving too. 

“Harry, when was the last time it was just you and Clarissa, when was the last time she taught you anything?” Harry almost jumped out of his seat as the realization hit him. He groaned and buried his face in his hands. 

They were right. Clarissa hadn’t taught him anything in almost three weeks. Remus always started the lessons and Clarissa never got the chance to do anything. Whenever she had started their lessons, Remus would intervene and take over, and Harry hadn’t stopped it. He couldn’t believe how he’d allowed Remus to just change everything. Clarissa must have felt betrayed by that. All her plans for teaching him had been pushed aside in favor of what Remus was teaching and Harry hadn’t even noticed. Clarissa had slowly stopped teaching altogether as Remus just made the training into whatever he wanted. She’d reverted back to being just a bodyguard. Harry had seen the twinkle in Dumbledore’s eyes a few nights ago during dinner and wondered what had caused it. Now he knew. Dumbledore had succeeded in driving a wedge between them, and Harry had let it happen. 

“Oh fuck,” He whispered. Neville and Ron nodded their heads. 

“Clarissa must be so pissed mate. How could you let that happen?” Ron asked, Harry shook his head in despair. He hadn’t known. He’d been so excited to have Remus there that he failed to realize the man had pushed Clarissa aside. Now that he thought about it, Remus had been slowly intervening from the very beginning. He disagreed with almost everything Clarissa taught, and Harry must have looked to be in agreement with him when he just went along with it. No wonder Clarissa stopped teaching him. If he preferred Remus’ methods over hers, what was the point? 

He felt like a fool. He needed to talk to Clarissa as soon as she got back, and hopefully he could get their lessons back. 

He waited at her door later that evening, hoping to catch her when she returned. He didn’t have to wait long as she approached him, a large folder in her hand. She looked surprised to see him. 

“Harry? What are you doing here?” She asked softly. 

“I’m sorry, I should have realized I was letting Remus take over our lessons. I shouldn’t have let that happen.” He rushed to say, watching as her face closed off as he spoke. 

“Harry, as long as you’re receiving training for the tournament I don’t mind. I needed to focus on other things anyway and Lupin is a great teacher. Very mellow.” The sarcasm was there to be heard. 

“Yes, Remus is a great teacher, but so are you. I need to learn the things you were teaching, not just because of the tournament. I haven’t even mastered those wand techniques you were showing me, and Remus doesn’t teach about controlling your magic and stuff like that. Only you can teach me those things.” He pleaded with her softly. He came closer, watching the way she swallowed as he stepped into her space. He was feeling oddly proud of her discomfort, and the fact that she was obviously very aware of his presence.

“The truth is, we both needed this." Harry looked confused. Clarissa sighed.

"I've been so focused on training you lately, I haven't had time for other things. When Lupin took over, it made me realize a few things. I've also come to notice that I haven't been fair. I've been monopolizing you, and I'll admit I felt threatened by Lupin's constant presence. He's different from your friends, older, wiser, and more experienced. He can pass on a lot of knowledge to you, and he has. I can't feel so possessive, but I do." Harry was blown away, his chest felt tight and light at the same time. He stepped closer. She watched him carefully.

"Harry, I can’t compete with your friends, and I won't hold you back, that was never my intention. If you prefer to train with him -” 

“No, I don’t.” He cut her off. He enjoyed learning from Remus, but he had DADA class for that. Whenever he was in the room, it was to learn from Clarissa, to learn things he wasn’t learning in class. Her techniques were tough, but unique. He enjoyed the challenge and the way she pushed him every day. How could he have been so blind before. Right now he had crowded her into the wall. He could feel her tense. 

Harry leaned closer, watching her eyes widen. 

“H-Harry, what are you doing?” She spoke with a slight panic in her voice, pushing against him. He noticed she wasn’t using enough strength to actually move him, and he smirked. By now their faces were only inches apart. He thought about the conflicting feelings he had for her, how she both confused, infuriated and excited him with her mere presence. He was well and truly caught in her web, and he was done fighting.

Small, slim fingers touched his lips and he looked into the wide eyes of his bodyguard.

“Don’t” She whispered. Her eyes were swirling with emotions Harry couldn’t identify and she was panting softly. He stood straight, leaning against the opposite wall in the tiny alcove to give her some space. She appeared to breathe in relief, eyes closing briefly. She looked at him, gazing in his eyes as they both took the time to acknowledge what had almost happened between them. 

“I’ll meet you in the common room in a bit. I have something to show you.” She whispered, before turning and entering her rooms. 

Harry took a deep breath to calm his racing heart and traitorous body. He had gotten excited when he’d trapped her against the wall earlier. Some of his thoughts made him blush. He made his way to the common room and waited. He wasn’t too disappointed she’d stopped him. He knew now that there was something there, and he wasn’t the only one who felt it. He smiled, Ron raised an eyebrow as he joined him, Hermione behind him. 

“What’s up with you mate?” He asked, suspicion rising as Harry only smiled wider. 

Clarissa entered the common room and made her way over. Harry noticed she wasn’t meeting his eyes. He fought another smirk as he realized she was embarrassed. Hermione was curious about his behavior and was about to ask when she saw Clarissa taking out and assembling various papers in a neat pile. Harry sat up straighter, wondering what was going on. 

“You recall I had told you I was going to investigate the people in the castle to determine who was a threat to you?” She asked, Harry nodded. 

“I asked my superior how I could do this without tipping off the enemy. He told me about a ward that could scan mail for a specific subject and make copies of anything pertaining to that subject. I set up the ward a few months ago and have been receiving copies of the students’ mail.” 

“What! You can’t do that. What about their privacy? It's indecent to snoop through people’s mail without their knowledge.” Hermione lectured. Harry sighed as Clarissa turned to glare at her. 

“I am doing what is necessary to ensure Voldemort doesn’t have another agent at this school spying for him and plotting against Harry. I cannot effectively guard him if I don’t know who the enemy has working for him. Like it or not there is a war brewing, and many of the students here are aware of it. They have gained vital information through their families and might be aware of some of Voldemort’s plans. We need those plans.” Harry and Ron nodded their heads as Hermione sputtered indignantly.

“Whose mail have you got this ward for then? You can’t honestly think the students are plotting against Harry. They aren’t their parents.” Hermione hissed. 

“I never said they were. That doesn’t mean they wouldn’t do something their parents might have asked them to do on behalf of their master. I’m not taking any chances.” That shut Hermione up and Clarissa returned to her papers. 

“Why didn’t Dumbledore think of that?” Ron asked quietly. Before Clarissa could respond, Hermione rounded on him. 

“Because the Headmaster knows to respect the students’ privacy. He knows there are other ways to gain information. Legal ways.” Harry glared at Hermione.

“What were the wards searching for?” Harry asked, choosing to ignore Hermione. 

“Your name, along with Voldemort, you-know-who, dark lord, master, tournament, set-up and attack.” The three Gryffindors gazed at Clarissa with confusion. 

“These words within a letter would require the ward to scan and copy the letter. Letters without those key words would not be scanned.” They nodded. 

“How many students had those types of mail?” Harry asked, dreading the answer when Clarissa frowned at the papers in front of her. 

“Over a dozen, and from all four houses - “ She was interrupted by Ron’s startled outburst. 

“What! What do you mean from all houses? Gryffindor would never side with you-know-who. There aren’t any death eater wannabes in here! You only find those in Slytherin!” He was clearly angry, as if Clarissa had personally insulted him.

“I thought the war was about the light side versus the dark side. I didn’t know it was Slytherin vs Gryffindor. You should realize by now those two aren’t the same. You are inside a school where house rivalry is prevalent, but we are talking about something far greater than house rivalry. This is war. The dark lord will use all tools at his disposal to see his enemies destroyed. The students are around two of his greatest enemies everyday, they are a great source of information for him. They are also in a prime position to facilitate an attack.” 

“The sorting hat would never put a death eater in Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw is mostly neutral, they prefer to stay buried in the books than face what’s happening around them.” Ron continued. 

“So you expect all the children who have been exposed to Voldemort’s cause to be present in Slytherin, and only in Slytherin. The sorting hat doesn’t sort students based on your affiliations. Your personality has nothing to do with the side you choose in the war.” Ron was caught with that. He simply went back to his original point. Clarissa shook her head. 

“People are defined by their choices, not by the color of their ties or their school dorm rooms. It doesn’t matter where you rest your head at night, it only matters what is inside your mind.” Ron appeared ready to start arguing again but Harry had heard enough. 

“Enough Ron, she’s right.” Ron turned to glare at Harry next. 

“Why would you agree with her, Harry, she doesn’t understand our ways.” Hermione lectured. 

“Because I personally know one Gryffindor who was happy to serve Voldemort. He had betrayed my parents in service to him after all. The people who were his best friends, whom he shared a dorm and a house with. Yet he murdered them.” He watched as Ron and Hermione paled, remembering the tale of the Marauders. 

“It’s not your house that defines you. It’s the choices you make in life.” Harry stated firmly, ending the discussion about houses. 

Clarissa gazed at the trio curiously. She didn’t know what they were talking about, clearly something was missing but she chose not to pry. Harry was obviously upset right now, she would give him time to calm down. When he was ready, he would tell her. 

“Who are the Gryffindors we need to watch out for?” Harry asked, turning to face Clarissa. He watched out the corner of his eye as Ron grimaced, but chose to ignore it. He had to grow up sometime, it might as well be right now. 

“There are a few giving weekly reports about your behavior inside the house, very specific details. Although, as of yet I haven’t determined why Voldemort would need that information.” 

“You don’t even know if the letters are for you-know-who. It could all be harmless.” Hermione spoke up once more. 

“Don’t be naïve. You are far too trusting, too easy to lay down your guard around others. You don’t know any of your housemates, actually know them outside of whatever role they play when at school. You don’t know what they think or how they feel, their problems outside of school. You need to open your eyes and realize the world isn’t that simple. People betray their own families every day. Rape, torture and murder innocent people for nothing. Every person starts their life as an infant and grows into adulthood. Some start committing crimes from a young age, others wait until they’re older. Whatever they decide to do, there is always a turning point somewhere. You might think you know someone, but you really know nothing at all.” Her voice sent a chill down their spines. She could see Hermione still wasn’t convinced. 

“What do you know about the side that serves Voldemort? What is their cause, why do they fight, what motivates them to do the things they do?” She asked the contemplative trio. 

“Simple; they’re evil gits who love to torture and murder people.” Ron sneered 

“They believe in preserving the purity of magical bloodlines and intend to wipe out all those who would add fresh blood to the lines. Muggleborns mostly.” Hermione uttered 

“Voldemort wants to take over the world, starting in magical Britain. He gathered the people who had similar ambitions and placed them under his command.” Harry spoke 

“Those were each different answers.” Said Clarissa, watching them in turn. 

“What does it matter why they do it? They’re evil, plain and simple.” Ron spoke again. 

“It’s important to know your enemy, to study them. You must be able to identify everything about them; how they function, what motivates them, what they wish to accomplish, their tactics and strategies, their influence over others. These are all important things you must know if you are to truly defeat an enemy. The same way we study and understand our allies, the same way we must understand our enemies. You cannot know someone is your enemy without knowing why. How would you know they’re your enemy?” 

“That’s simple. If they are evil gits who go around killing people, then they’re the enemy.” Ron spoke once more. 

“But why are they doing that? Again, what motivates them and how can we change it.” She saw the confusion on their faces and decided to elaborate. 

“Think of it this way; if Voldemort dies right now, killed by Harry or Dumbledore or just passes away in the night, what is to stop another person from simply taking his place? How are you certain someone else won’t rise up to avenge him? The death eaters call him their Lord, he has a title and is respected and revered by them. They will be almost compelled to seek vengeance for him. If the war ends today, will the minds of the people who followed Voldemort suddenly change to fit whoever is in charge. Minds are not so easy to kill as bodies. This is why Voldemort carefully recruited his followers based on certain characteristics. He wouldn’t have chosen them if they were so easily swayed. If they were, what was to stop them from being convinced to turn against him at some point. Remember the last thirteen years, or even the ten years before Voldemort returned. His people waited for him, even planned for his return, they didn’t change their minds or stop believing in his cause. They simply laid low and waited for their time to arrive once again. The next time he is defeated, this cycle will only continue, as it always has. The true power is in the mind. Belief is hard to fight, it often either kills or cures whatever cause it’s aimed at. You can be sure Voldemort’s cause won’t be so easily defeated.” 

“Blimey,” Ron whispered, staring wide eyed at Clarissa. Hermione was off in her own head, going over what she had been told. Harry swallowed. He knew what Clarissa spoke was the truth. They had to think about all the people who actually believed in what Voldemort was teaching and who were passing it on to their children, who would then do the same. The cycle would continue until someone else took Voldemort’s place and another war started over the same thing. 

“How do we stop that from happening?” He asked. Desperate to know there was a solution. 

“I’m not sure. As I’ve said; belief is powerful and hard to kill. You could only hope to convince them they’re wrong and turn them away from the path they’ve chosen. Otherwise history is doomed to repeat itself. The system Voldemort has created works like a contagious disease, infecting the minds of his followers, who then pass it on to their kin. Some may be immune to it or develop an immunity over time, but the majority will fall into its clutches. A highly effective and silent killer, no-one sees it or knows it’s there. You only know the aftermath of its destructive power.” 

“Wait, what are we talking about again?” Ron asked in confusion, not understanding the analysis. 

“We’ll have to create a vaccine, to purge their systems and help them develop immunity.” Hermione spoke, further confusing Ron. Harry was happy he understood the references and thought it was brilliant to compare Voldemort to a disease.

“Exactly, that is the only way to truly end the war.” Clarissa looked pleased as she gazed at Hermione who seemed to glow with the praise. Harry saw a brief glimpse of the friendship that could have been. He wondered if there was still a chance for these two to actually get along and work together. 

“How do we do that?” Harry asked in the thoughtful silence that had started after Clarissa spoke. 

“We alone cannot hope to put a stop to years of teachings and strong beliefs. Each person has their own reason for the things they do and believe in. A wider scope of understanding could lead to us uncovering more, but it still won’t be enough to change minds. It will take a large group of people and their actions to even begin to change the minds of the rest. The point is, we need to learn and understand others, even our enemies, especially our enemies, and to do so we must be able to identify those who oppose us and those who wish us harm.” Everyone nodded at that. Hermione was off in her own mind, thinking of ways to change the wizarding world for the better. Harry smiled at her before turning to Clarissa. 

“How do we stop Voldemort from getting those letters?” He asked. His main concern was stopping people from sending information about him to Voldemort. He was shocked at the amount of students in the castle who were spying on him. 

“Already taken care of. The letters once they are scanned, erase the targeted information. While they still go out, they no longer contain anything worth knowing by the dark lord. He hasn’t received a letter about you since October.” Harry stared wide eyed at Clarissa as Ron appeared impressed, having gotten over his sulk about the Gryffindors, and Hermione was frowning, but still looking pleased. 

Clarissa gazed at Harry.

“I told you I would keep you safe, did I not. That includes your information. No-one is allowed to feed information to Voldemort about you as long as I can stop it.” She spoke with conviction and Harry smiled. She quickly looked down, feeling exposed under his intense stare. 

They both knew things were changing for them and heading in a totally new direction. Harry was excited to see where things led but Clarissa was cautious. Harry was getting bold, and she would have to be careful about how close she allowed him to get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to know what you all thought of Remus' character and the interactions between him, Harry and Clarissa. There will be more of him to come. I'm not bashing him, I'm just showing how his beliefs and behavior can come into conflict with Harry and Clarissa. Tell me your thoughts and just how you experienced the chapter in general.
> 
> Enjoy your day and see you on Thursday!


	13. The Second Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late! Humblest apologies. I've been unwell since Tuesday evening, and when I'm not feeling 100%, I tend to sleep more. Well, I won't bore you with my troubles.
> 
> A big shoutout to Luke_Life55 and Ycat137. Thank you for your comments, they always make me smile.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Valentine’s Day; the day every girl looks forward to and never wants to end and every guy dreads and can’t wait to get over with. That day separates the sexes so thoroughly it’s almost laughable. A few exceptions come into play however, some guys actually look forward to the day; spoiling their girlfriends and getting some positive appreciation themselves. Some girls hate Valentine’s day with a passion, as it reminds them of what they once or never had. Either way, Harry found himself somewhere in the middle of the pack this year. He wasn’t dreading the day as most of the boys in his year, but he also wasn’t looking forward to the day either. He was sort of numb, not really caring either way. Whatever Valentine’s day brought this year would come and go as it always did. It was just a day after all. 

A few days prior, he had confronted Remus about the extra lessons and things had not gone well: 

_Flashback:_

Clarissa had been hesitant to return to the room and Harry had finally realized how much it was bothering her to have Remus take over the lessons. He vowed silently to never allow anyone to come between them ever again. The room and those lessons meant more to him and Clarissa than he realized, and he would not lose or give it up for anything. They agreed to arrive earlier than Remus and start the lesson, then hopefully once the Professor saw them already working, he would simply accept it and they could move on. Clarissa had been doubtful of the plan but agreed to allow Harry to try. 

They entered the room and quickly changed. Harry felt himself relaxing when he exited the changing room and saw Clarissa setting up for their lesson. It was just the two of them, an anticipation building in the air between them, and he loved it. She looked at him, assessing him, and smiled before stepping forward. 

“We are behind, but I have watched you train with Lupin and I admit your dueling has improved some. Now I feel I can upgrade my own lesson plans to match what he has taught you. You have learnt how to cast accurately and how to avoid return spell fire. Unfortunately, reality isn’t so simple and fair. You will most likely meet someone on the battlefield who can cast more accurately or faster than Lupin or those dummies. You will always face an opponent who is better at something than you are. That is something you cannot prepare or train for, and telling you to simply do your best is both foolish and redundant. I will teach you how to even the odds that are stacked against you. If you are faced with multiple opponents, chances are at least one of them will be able to hit you, and all it takes is a single hit, and it’s all over.” Harry watched and listened to her as she circled him. He made sure to maintain his stance, ready for any attacks she might throw at him. Her constant circling was an indication she was searching for weak points to exploit. He would not allow her to find any. 

“Most people believe that once the spell leaves the wand, you have no control over its destination or impact. That may be the case in some scenarios, but there are ways to combat this. Conjuring an object, summoning something from the area around you to block a spell, redirecting it as well as simply stopping it, are ways you can avoid being hit by a spell that is coming right at you or aiming for someone you can shield. You already know about my redirection and locking combo, I will teach you how to cast it. Wandlessly is always the best way to cast that combo, your opponent must not know you’ve done this until it’s too late for them. While you cast a spell with your wand, you can send their spells right back at them wandlessly. That way, you are your own distraction. You provide them a target while keeping their attention away from your silent casting.” Harry smirked at the possibilities of that. He couldn’t wait to learn that. 

They began, Clarissa taught him the incantations and then he had to try redirecting a stinging hex. It was hard, as the pain from the hexes distracted him for some time, but finally he was able to redirect it at Clarissa. Next, it was time to practice the locking spell. Clarissa moved between the dummies at the other end of the room and Harry attempted to lock his spell onto her so it would avoid the obstacles in its way and find her. This was much more difficult to master and Harry was having a hard time at it. 

Remus entered the room and stopped to analyze the situation. He had spoken to Albus about the lessons in great detail, and the man had been proud Remus was successful at redirecting Harry’s attention from the girl and keeping him focused on learning magic the right way. Albus was alarmed at some of the things Clarissa was teaching Harry and was determined to stop it. He was going to talk to her superior and have him control her behavior, but it was up to Remus to keep Harry’s attention away from Clarissa until that time came. Remus was concerned Harry was being too dependent on her, he needed to remember there were other, more trustworthy people who would help him with the challenges he faced. He wouldn’t allow Harry to be pulled away from his family or be trained to become a killer. He was a fourteen year old boy, and he deserved to have his childhood without having any burdens heaped onto him. 

Remus knew what Albus planned for Harry, but at least he was allowing Harry to live as normally as possible until that time came. Remus wouldn’t allow anyone to take Harry’s innocence from him. He watched as Harry cast a stunner repeatedly in the girl’s direction, while she ran between the dummies and used things to deflect the spell. He wondered what the aim of the lesson was. He was about to step forward when he froze in disbelief. Harry’s spell had gone around a block of ice that Clarissa had conjured to take the spell, and hit the girl behind it! How the hell was that possible. 

Harry whooped and cheered, before rushing forward. He stopped when he saw Clarissa getting up on her own however, and stared at her in awe. 

“Good, you managed to lock the spell correctly but it was severely weakened, it barely lasted for a minute. You must be able to maintain the strength of the spell as it travels.” Harry nodded in understanding, grinning sheepishly. 

“Let’s practice your control.” She conjured two balls of water and a circular block of ice and floated them in front of Harry. 

“Melt the ice, freeze one ball of water and vaporize the other.” Harry gazed at her in disbelief and Remus decided to make his way over. 

“I think your instructions are a bit vague. How is Harry supposed to do this, there are three different spells for each of those, he hasn’t learnt them yet.” He stood beside Harry, gazing at the floating balls. He was impressed to see the water was not dripping unto the floor and the ball of ice was incredibly solid. There was no denying the magical strength or talent of Harry’s bodyguard. 

“Allow me Harry, I’ll teach you the incantations.” He drew his wand but Harry shook his head, turning to face Remus with a small frown on his face. 

“Remus, this is Clarissa’s lesson and you don’t understand what she’s asked me to do. I don’t need those spells, all I need is my magic. Not everything requires an incantation and wand movement. These are the things Clarissa’s been teaching me, to understand and control my magic. Please allow me to at least attempt the exercise before you interrupt and change it.” Remus was taken aback by the slight edge to Harry’s voice as he asked him to step back. He looked at Clarissa, noticing that while her face was blank and she was focused on Harry’s movements, there was an air of contentment around her. She was very pleased by Harry’s words and actions. Remus clenched his jaw, but stepped back and decided to just watch the lesson so he could report to Albus later. 

Harry focused on the ice first, figuring melting was easier than freezing or vaporization. Clarissa had told him some time last year that he could discover if he had an inclination to an element by playing around with each. Water was Clarissa’s element, with an emphasis on ice. He wondered what element would take to him. The element chose the wizard, based on magical compatibility and the wizard’s personality. 

He felt for his magic, lifting his wand slowly and focusing on the block of ice. It stood rigidly in front of him, daring him to make it melt. He willed his magic to respond to his call. He wanted to melt the ice and control how fast it melted. He was sure Clarissa wanted him to control that as well. Remus was worried Harry was going to hurt himself attempting to do something so complex without preparation or proper instructions. He was about to intervene again when he noticed the ice began to sweat. Slowly at first, until the droplets formed faster. It was still very rigid, but it was amazing to see that Harry had started the first stage of melting. 

“Very good Harry, take a break whenever you feel a strain on your magic. Don’t push yourself above your limit.” She was stern as she spoke, making it clear she did not want him to hurt himself trying to melt the ice right away. Harry sagged in relief and took a small break. He drank some water and did small breathing exercises. 

“Breathe deeply, focus on settling your magic. Relax. You cannot push your magic to perform something difficult at the drop of a hat. You must allow your magic to grow and develop at its' own pace or you risk stunting its growth. This is also a part of the bonding process. When you know your magical limits, you can ease your magic through various tasks without strain.” She spoke softly, her voice melodic, with an edge of mystery and wisdom. Harry sat cross legged on the floor and meditated on her words, following her instructions with ease. 

“We will continue these exercises at the end of each lesson. You will work on the water, and on controlling your magic, as well as bonding. Once you’ve mastered bonding, you will be amazed at all you will accomplish. I believe in you Harry. We will take things slowly, go at a natural pace. This will not happen all at once. You must give yourself time. Do not become impatient and frustrated, you will only hinder your progress. Trust yourself and your magic.” Remus was blown away. He didn’t understand what was happening right now. Teaching Harry to control and bond with his magic wasn’t something he thought happened in these lessons. All he heard about was fighting and learning to overcome and harm an opponent. Was this a part of that? 

Clarissa got up from in front of Harry and removed the spheres of water and ice. She then made her way to the bathroom at the other side of the room. The lesson was apparently over. Harry remained in his meditation for another twenty minutes. Once he awoke, he made his way to the refreshments table. Remus followed silently. 

“I didn’t know you were learning bonding magic Harry.” He started the conversation lightly, keeping his tone friendly so as to not arouse suspicion.

“I’m learning a lot, Remus. Most of the things I learn here aren’t taught in classes. Clarissa has a wealth of knowledge that isn’t available to us. I’m taking advantage of it and I’m seeing a side to myself I didn’t know existed.” Remus sat up straighter at that.

“What do you mean?” He asked, a pointed look on his face. 

“I’m discovering myself. I always doubted I was powerful or unique, I wasn’t even doing all that well in my classes. I was barely scraping by. I realized that I came off as arrogant to most people, not even trying in class. I appeared like I didn’t care about my grades or about my future after Hogwarts. Most people thought I assumed because I was the boy-who-lived that I didn’t need to do well in school, and I would be accepted in any job I wanted because I was the hero of the wizarding world. The truth is, I never really felt like I belonged in the wizarding world, and while I wasn’t really thinking of my future, it wasn’t because I thought I didn’t need to, it was because I didn’t think I would have one.” He held up his hand to stop Remus from interrupting, before taking a sip of pumpkin juice and continuing. 

“I never stopped to consider all the things about the wizarding world outside of Hogwarts, and with things like Voldemort and now this tournament, it felt like it didn’t matter anyway, since I wouldn’t live to care about it. That changed when Clarissa showed me I was more than that. She taught me to believe in myself, to see that I had a future, that I could make a difference in my own life. These lessons aren’t just about learning some spells for the tournament. It’s about me discovering who I am, what kind of wizard I want to become and how I can achieve that vision. I’m better at my course work and I’ve become a better friend and student. That means more to me than any amount of cool spells and magic tricks. I’m learning about me, about the potential that I have and how to trust and believe in myself.” 

Remus was stunned by this. He hadn’t stopped to consider how Harry was benefiting from these lessons, only how they could be harming him. Was he wrong? 

“Harry, I didn’t realize -” Harry held up his hand to stop him. Remus noticed that his eyes had become as hard as the jewels they were named for. He swallowed. 

“That’s why I can’t allow you to continue interfering, Remus. You don’t know what’s happening, and someone has poisoned your view of these lessons and what we’re actually doing here. You didn’t stop to consider how it would affect me. I’m tired of people deciding my life for me and making decisions about me behind my back, while not even getting to know me or what I might want. Without actually knowing me, you can’t say you know what’s best for me, it’s impossible. Dumbledore sees me as some kind of weapon in this war that’s brewing. I realized that once I stopped to consider all the variables. Why would he hire someone to protect me while ignoring all the other people that were in danger from Voldemort? What makes me so special or different from everyone else. It must be something more than just being one of the only people to survive an encounter with the man, or being the only person to have survived the killing curse. It made me realize that I was different, to certain people at least. I need people that actually see me for me, those are the only people I want in my life. Are you one of them Remus, can you see me just for me, and not for whatever Dumbledore has planned?” He asked softly. 

Remus was at a loss of what to say. Of course he saw Harry as just Harry. He was the son of one of his best friends and godson of another. He might not know him well, but he truly wanted what was best for him. Even if Albus saw Harry as something more, all Remus cared about was his safety and happiness. 

“Of course I care about you Harry, just you, not some plan for you. I have to accept however, that things aren’t that simple. There are things in place that neither of us can control. There are certain things that you don’t yet understand. You-know-who is after you for a reason you don’t yet know about. Albus and some trusted people are aware of this and that is why we protect you. I want you to be happy and to live a normal life, but it just isn’t that simple.” A brief silence descended. 

“Why is Voldemort after me? If it isn’t just revenge, then what?” Harry asked, his voice void of emotion. 

“I’m sorry Harry, I can’t tell you.” Remus flinched slightly when Harry jumped from his seat, his chair hitting the wall behind him. 

“What do you mean you can’t tell me. This is my life! If Voldemort is dead set on coming after me and killing me, I deserve to know why!” He shouted. 

“No Harry, when the time comes, you will know, but for now, it’s best you don’t know. You need to remain safe, this isn’t a burden for someone as young as you to bear.” Remus pleaded with Harry, but the young man was only becoming angrier. 

“I’ve been bearing this burden, as you say, for my entire life. I might have only realized it when I entered the wizarding world, but it’s always been there, like a cloud hanging over my head. I know it’s there, I just don’t know what it is or why. You think you’re sparing me from a burden Remus, please, don’t kid yourself. It’s an even bigger burden not knowing why you’re someone’s number one target, why they would hate you and wish you dead so vehemently that they would come back from the dead just to kill you. That’s a true burden Remus, and it’s one I carry with me every day, everywhere I go. You wouldn’t understand this because it’s not your problem. I know I’m somehow destined to face Voldemort eventually, but I don’t know why. You do, and you’ve chosen to keep it a secret from me, at Dumbledore’s orders most likely. You’ve chosen your side, and it isn’t mine.” Harry stepped away but Remus grabbed him. 

“Albus is your side Harry, don’t forget who got Clarissa here to protect you. He wants you to remain safe, he cares for you.” Harry wrenched his arm free and spun around to glare at Remus. 

“Don’t bring Clarissa into this. She’s here of her own free will. She chose to be here and she can leave whenever she pleases. Dumbledore doesn’t own her and she doesn’t follow his orders. Dumbledore doesn’t care about me, only his war against Voldemort.” Remus shook his head in disappointment, only making Harry even more pissed. 

“You have no idea what you’re talking about Harry. You’re just a teenage boy, infatuated with a teenage girl who you don’t even know. You say she doesn’t follow Dumbledore’s orders, then just whose orders is she following? How do you know you can trust her? How do you know she doesn’t have some secret agenda? For you to dismiss the people who’ve been with you since your birth for a girl you only met a few months ago, is very childish Harry. It shows your immaturity. This is why you must not learn of the reason Voldemort is after you. You are not yet mature enough to handle it. Let the adults handle this and focus on the things you actually understand.” Harry stepped back at the sting of Remus’ words before stopping and straightening his spine. He’d heard enough. 

“Don’t come back here. You’re not needed here. I don’t trust you and I don’t care what you think. You can leave.” Remus was torn up by Harry’s harsh words, but he left the room peacefully. He would not agitate the boy further. Harry was a lot like his father, hard headed and stubborn. He would have to learn things the hard way. He would see what Albus thought of this. 

_End Flashback:_

Harry hadn’t spoken to Remus outside of classes since that day. After Remus had left the room, he had seen Clarissa leaning against the wall. She had listened to their argument. Harry had approached her and buried his head in her neck, almost toppling them over. She had stood there, like a rock, and allowed him to rest against her. She had not spoken or asked any questions, only given him time to collect his thoughts and settle his emotions. He had been grateful for her silent support. 

Now Valentine’s day was upon them. Unfortunately, it wasn’t a weekend, so the students had to remain inside the castle for the celebrations. The cards and gifts swept across the room, landing in front of their intended. The hall was filled with squeals of delight from the girls and murmurs from the boys. Neville was looking pleased with himself for his gift to Hannah. She had come over to the Gryffindor table to thank him personally. Their kiss had caused cheering and whistles all along the table. The twins were the most vocal of all, and Neville had blushed and grinned bashfully as he endured the gentle teasing from the lions. 

“Ron, what did you get Susan?” Harry asked. It had been nice to laugh at his friends agonizing over what to get their girlfriends, especially Ron. The red head smiled around his mouthful of eggs. 

“A card,” Neville looked at Ron and Harry shook his head and chuckled, that was so Ron. 

“That’s it?” Neville asked, Ron only nodded his head, not understanding what the big deal was. Harry chuckled some more. Even Clarissa looked amused while she redirected the dozens of letters and packages Harry was receiving to return to sender. They weren’t taking any chances one of those packages might be cursed. Harry didn’t want them anyway. He wasn’t interested in being anyone’s valentine. 

“Honestly Ronald, you could have put more of an effort into it.” Hermione frowned at her friend. She had gotten a large bouquet of flowers with a lovely card from Viktor, as well as a large box of Honeydukes’ finest chocolates. She was a very happy witch at the moment. 

“What’s wrong with a card, it was nice. I ordered it from the twins’ catalogue, even chose the words carefully and everything.” He was feeling embarrassed and getting slightly agitated. 

“And I absolutely love it.” Susan spoke from behind him, bending slightly to give him a quick peck on the lips and hand over her own card. She said hi to everyone at the table before heading back to her own table. Nothing could remove the besotted look or the grin from Ron’s face after that, and no-one wanted to try. 

Harry’s grin vanished when he saw the paper sailing through the air to land in front of Clarissa. It was shaped like a butterfly and fluttered in front of her for a moment before opening up and floating into her hand. She read the words, looking mildly amused and a bit flustered. Harry was tempted to grab the paper and burn it, but he refrained. Just because Harry had turned down his own gifts, didn’t mean Clarissa should turn down hers. She glanced around the room in quiet perusal before her eyes settled on whoever she was looking for. She nodded her head with a small smile. Harry quickly turned to find the culprit, only to see a blushing second year staring at Clarissa as his friends questioned him. Harry’s mouth fell open in shock. 

A second year! Hermione was giggling behind her hand and Neville had a big shit eating grin on his face. Harry startled as Clarissa handed him the note. It was a small poem, and Harry realized it was only complementing Clarissa’s beauty while wishing her a happy valentine’s day. He felt guilty for thinking it was more than that. It was only a kid after all. He needed to calm his jealousy before he made a fool of himself one of these days. 

“What’s it say Harry? Hey Clarissa, you going to be the little guy’s valentine?” Ron teased. 

“I wasn’t asked.” Was Clarissa’s only response. Harry handed the note to Ron to read as Clarissa didn’t seem to mind. It was quickly passed to Neville and then Hermione. Even Ginny stole it to read it, her rose from Dean in her hair.

“Wow, it’s sweet, the kid’s got class.” Ron mumbled. Harry and Neville laughed. 

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco was sulking quietly. He had only received two cards so far and one was from a Hufflepuff who was giggling with her friends and batting her eyelashes at him. He nodded in thanks before returning to his breakfast. Blaise, the bastard, had received at least a dozen or more. Pansy was frowning at the mail, even setting one card on fire when it began to serenate Blaise. 

“Mia Signora, do not despair. Their words mean absolutely nothing to me. I am yours.” Blaise spoke in his rich seductive tone, causing Pansy to blush before she finally ignored the cards in favor of her breakfast. She noticed Draco glaring around the table and snorted. 

“Something wrong Drake?” She asked sweetly, using his childhood nickname. 

“I assure you, everything is as it should be.” Blaise and Pansy snorted at that. 

A school owl flew towards the Slytherin table, a long stem red rose clutched in its beak. It landed in front of Draco, who was surprised, but removed the delicate flower from the bird’s beak. It stretched it’s leg and he saw the card and small box tied to it. He untied to package and the bird flew away. Now everyone was looking at Draco, wondering who sent him a gift. 

Draco was still wary after his confrontation with some of the students earlier in the year, and ran a few detection spells on the package for curses. He wasn’t taking any chances. It was clean, so he re-sized it and opened it, rose sitting beside his plate and card clutched in his hand. 

Pansy gasped when she stood to see what was in the box. It was a simple but delicate chain with a pendant of a tiny dragon made of glass hanging from it. He removed the necklace from the box, holding it in his palm and watching as the dragon stretched before relaxing again. He was speechless. 

“Wow Draco, who’s it from?” Pansy asked softly. 

Draco quickly opened the card and looked at the bottom, the person had not signed the card with their name, only the word _Yours,_ ended the note. He returned to the beginning and read the card. 

_Dearest Dragon,_

_Life has been particularly difficult for you these last few weeks so I send my love and my wishes for a wonderful Valentine’s Day. I will not ask you to be mine for you are not yet aware of how much I want you, or the truth of my identity. Please accept the gift for now. I will continue to watch you quietly and perhaps some day soon, I will be brave enough to approach you. Until then, Happy Valentine’s Day, my dragon._

_Rest well,_

_Yours_

There were no sappy declarations of love or empty platitudes, and Draco was grateful. All the letter spoke of was a quiet interest on the part of the sender and the hope of more. He looked around the hall, wanting to identify his secret admirer. He couldn’t believe he actually had one. The rose was beautiful and spelt to never wilt. The necklace was simple and elegant and the card was easy to digest. This person put a lot of thought into the gifts and Draco felt a pleasant thrill go down his spine. He enjoyed mysteries, he would enjoy finding out who this person was and what they wanted with him. He ignored the questions and stares from his friends, finished his breakfast and left the hall, not noticing the pair of blue eyes that followed him. 

Ginny glared at Clarissa as she and Harry left the hall. She had sent a card to Harry, hoping to catch his attention, but it had been sent back to her. She ignored all her disappointed housemates who also got their gift back. Harry hadn’t even seen it because that girl hadn’t allowed him to look through his own mail. Who did she think she was! Treating Harry as if he was hers. She was sure Harry would have kept her card if he’d seen it, maybe he would have agreed to be her valentine as well. Now all that was ruined because of his stupid bodyguard. While she liked the girl well enough, she didn’t like people getting in her way. It didn’t matter, she would just have to talk to Harry once he was alone and give her card to him then. 

She found him in the Gryffindor common room, thankfully without his bodyguard in sight. She headed over.

“Hello Harry,” She greeted, trying to avoid staring too much. She knew he was uncomfortable when people stared at him for too long. She had been guilty of doing that when she first came to school, but her brothers had told her Harry didn’t like to be stared at. She wondered why, after all, he was the hero of the wizarding world. People would want to stare at him. 

“Hi Ginny, Happy Valentine’s Day.” Harry smiled at her. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as he gave her such a sweet smile. 

“T-thank you. I-I wanted to give this to you. I noticed your bodyguard was redirecting all your mail, so you hadn’t gotten it at breakfast.” She handed him the card shyly, ducking her head to hide her flaming face. Harry shifted a little and rubbed his neck. She knew he only did that when he was nervous. 

“Wow Gin, thanks, I’ll be sure to read it later.” He put it in his pocket, but Ginny wasn’t okay with that. 

“Read it now.” She whispered, he looked at her in puzzlement. She decided to just take the plunge. Harry was a boy who needed to be told in plain terms how someone felt about him. Subtlety wouldn’t work on Harry. She stepped forward. 

“I really want you to read it now Harry. It’s very important. I worked very hard to put all my feelings inside that card, so you could finally understand how I truly feel.” Her face was so hot, she felt like it would peel off, but she was determined to tell Harry how she felt.

Harry was speechless as he gazed at her. 

“I didn’t know you felt that way Ginny. I’m sorry I hadn’t realized.” Ginny felt lighter now that she had gotten it out. She gazed at Harry from beneath her lashes. 

“It’s alright. You know now.” An uncomfortable silence fell over them. It was so stagnant, Ginny felt like rubbing her hands together just to have something to do to draw her attention away from the fact Harry hadn’t said anything. 

“I’m very flattered Ginny, truly, but I don’t feel the same.” Harry whispered softly. Ginny gasped as she felt tears welling up in her eyes. She looked at Harry in disbelief, noticing his grimace at the sight of her tears. 

“What?” She asked quietly. 

“I see you as a sister Gin, your family is kind of like my family and, I like someone else right now, so I can’t accept your feelings.” Ginny’s mind rushed to analyze each word Harry spoke. Finally she seemed to come to terms with them.

“I don’t need another brother Harry! I have six! I love you, don’t you see that we’re meant to be together!” She rushed to say, stepping closer to him. He shook his head. 

“I’m sorry Ginny, I don’t think so. I get it if you don’t want to see me as your brother, but let’s just remain friends alright?” She slapped him across his face before rushing to her room. 

Ron and Hermione entered the common room in time to see Ginny hit Harry before rushing off. Hermione ran behind her and Ron made his way to Harry. 

“What the hell happened?” Ron asked in alarm. Harry was holding his cheek and gazing at the stairs to the girl’s dorm sadly. 

“Ginny confessed to me. I told her I didn’t feel the same.” Ron looked livid. Harry rushed to explain. 

“You already knew how I felt about Ginny, Ron, you knew this day would come. I’m sorry I hurt her, I didn’t mean to, but it had to be said. She’ll find someone who loves her some day and she’ll be happy.” Ron sat in the chair in front of the fire, not looking at Harry, but he knew Ron was just thinking. He left him to his thoughts. 

Hermione entered the common room and silently sat down.

“She’s heartbroken. She wouldn’t talk to me.” She whispered. Ron’s arm tensed as he squeezed his hand into a fist. No brother wanted to see their sister upset and crying. Harry wondered if this would cost him Ron’s friendship. Finally, after a long moment of silence with only the crackling of the fire as background noise, Ron looked away from the flames, and at Harry. 

“I’m upset, but I think that’s because she’s unhappy. I want her to be happy but I knew it wouldn’t be with you Harry. I guess it was bound to come to this.” He sighed as he finished. Hermione squeezed his arm in comfort. 

“So-so, are we good?” Harry asked tentatively. Ron gazed at him for a long moment before the grin broke out on his face. 

“We’re good.” Harry returned the grin, glad he hadn’t lost his first and best friend. 

“Ginny said you like someone else. Is that what you told her, to let her down?” Hermione asked, recalling how Ginny had chanted the words brokenly, before going silent and dissolving into heartbreaking sobs.

“I didn’t lie if that’s what you’re asking.” Ron and Hermione stared at him, each with the unspoken question in their eyes, though Ron’s eyes carried a knowing look. 

“I finally accepted that I like Clarissa, as more than a friend.” Ron whooped, frightening Harry and Hermione, before jumping from his seat and patting Harry’s shoulder in congratulation. 

“Finally mate, I was worried you’d wither away before you realized. Neville and I were getting ready to drill it into your brain for you.” Ron grinned in triumph, Harry shook his head. 

“No need for any drilling. I’m not that dense.” He returned the grin, happy to have told his two closest friends the truth. He looked at Hermione, and the grin faded slightly. Here we go. 

“Harry, are you sure this is a good thing. What if she doesn’t feel the same? She’s your bodyguard, she has to remain professional.” Hermione frowned.

“I don’t know what you’re saying Hermione. Clarissa doesn’t know how I feel. We’re just friends. I won’t do anything that’ll make things difficult for her. That’s not what I want at all. I know I might get rejected, but I’m not worried about that right now. I’m content with the way things are between us. For now.” Hermione reluctantly nodded her head in acceptance, leaving for the library shortly after. 

“Don’t worry Harry, you’ll sweep that girl off her feet soon enough. Just be patient, she already notices you. You got this mate.” Harry smiled and nodded at Ron. He wasn’t worried. After all, he had a sneaking suspicion that Clarissa felt the same way. He was reading her actions a little differently these days. The way she spoke to him, how she looked at him. There was a frown on her face that she tried to hide this morning that spoke of her displeasure at Harry’s valentine gifts. There was a hint of jealousy there. He could wait, he wouldn’t rush her. A lion always stalks their prey before attacking. Now was the time for patience. He would wait in the background, watch and learn, and once his moment arrived, he would strike.

* * *

February 24th arrived swiftly, it was time for the second task of the tournament. Harry felt ready. He had cracked his egg long ago and practiced several underwater defense charms and spells. He was a little worried when he hadn’t seen Ron or Hermione this morning, but he figured they must be involved with the task somehow. He wondered who he would be rescuing from the lake today. It didn’t matter, he would not fail. Clarissa had surprised him when she gave him a potion that was developed by the potions master at her school. It would allow him to breathe underwater. He was given a tiny vial that would last for an hour. He would need to be out of the water when that hour was up.

“The potion will not restrict your movements, you will be able to swim and use your magic with ease. Remember to activate the charm for speed and added agility, and don’t forget to warm yourself.” He nodded. They had found some amazing spells to keep him warm and assist in his swimming and mobility under water. They were added to his suit and would need to be activated. The only thing that changed about his suit was the addition of flippers instead of the boots from the first task, and the removal of his cape. The hide of the suit was already compatible with water as it was smooth and offered little resistance to the current of the water. Dragons were excellent swimmers after all. He also wore gloves to protect his fingers from the numbing cold of the lake, and goggles to protect his eyes. She patted his shoulder as they stopped at the stands set up for the audience. 

“You’re ready. You’ve trained for this. Remember, no hesitation, anything attacks you down there, you fight back, get out of there as quickly as possible.” Harry smiled at her, she was always ready to give him a boost, always encouraging him. He kissed her cheek before stepping away to join the other champions. The task was announced and the crowd was pumped up like before. 

They were told that they needed to swim to the merpeople’s village to rescue a stolen item. They had an hour to do so and would be judged on how much time it took for them to return. At the sound of the whistle, they were to enter the water. 

Harry swallowed the potion as he heard the whistle blow, before diving into the water. Feeling the potion take effect, he submerged himself and started swimming to his destination. The black lake had certainly earned its name. It was pitch black below the surface of the lake. He didn’t see where the other three champions had turned, but he continued forward. He had his dagger in one hand and his wand in the other, a lumos maxima lighting his way. 

Arriving at the center of the village, he noticed the merfolk watching him. The four people floating, tied to the floor of the lake were also hard to miss. Realizing Ron must be his rescue, he immediately cut his friend loose. Instead of leaving straight away, he lingered, concerned over the other three hostages. Relief flooded him when Cedric showed up and freed Cho before leaving. Harry shook his head, Cedric was certainly more into this tournament than he was. He didn’t care about the points. He wasn’t leaving until Hermione was rescued. 

Viktor swam over next with the head of a shark. He stopped in front of Hermione, at a loss of how to free her. Harry handed him his knife and Viktor cut the vines before taking hold of Hermione and swimming away. Harry turned around but stopped. Fleur hadn’t arrived yet. He waited for a bit before finally deciding to rescue the girl left tied down. He cut her loose and took hold of her, but the merpeople were getting agitated. He wasn’t allowed to take more than one hostage. They demanded he leave without her, but he wasn’t about to let her drown down there. His internal clock told him he was running out of time and that meant, if he left, the girl would drown. 

He started to swim away and the merpeople took hold of his feet. They seemed determined to let the three of them drown if he didn’t let go of the girl. Harry fired a wide range water jet spell that created a sort of tornado of water around him and repelled his attackers. As soon as the merpeople were pushed away, he swam as fast as he could to safety, feeling the potion slowly fading from his system. 

He broke the surface with mere seconds to spare, breathing the air gratefully as the effects of the potion vanished from him. Ron and the girl also took deep breaths, coming to life suddenly. The three of them swam towards the shore. Fleur was in hysterics and ran towards the girl, shouting her name. Two people were behind her who looked like her parents. The Weasleys were all waiting for Ron, except Percy who was filling in as a judge for Barty Crouch Sr. They were helped from the water and Madame Pomfrey came forward with towels, her wand swishing over them. 

Thanks to the warming spell in his suit, he wasn’t freezing cold as everyone else, but he was grateful for the towel, wiping the water from his hair, face and neck. Hermione made her way over and hugged them. Ron and Harry returning the embrace. They were each happy to be alive and to be together. 

Fleur and her parents came over. Fleur surprised Harry by kissing his cheeks in thanks and introducing her parents and sister Gabrielle - who Harry had rescued. He was hugged and congratulated by the Weasleys as they came over. Mrs. Weasley was crying and gushing over Ron as well as hugging Harry. 

Harry was given fourth place, as he had broken the surface last, but Dumbledore came over from speaking with the Chief of the Merpeople, who informed him of Harry’s rescue of Gabrielle and the fact that he had arrived first. 

He was given second place, behind Cedric who received first place. Viktor was in third and Fleur in fourth. Everyone cheered and celebrated their champions, but Harry found himself glad that it was over. He looked for Clarissa and saw that she was standing silently, away from the crowd. She smiled and nodded at him as he looked at her. He winked before turning back to his friends. Two down, one to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and criticisms are always welcome. If you were hoping for more details on the tasks, I'm sorry if I disappointed you, but they aren't my main focus. I like character driven stories with some elements to round it out (action, drama, comedy, etc.) Besides, there isn't much to focus on with the tournament anyway (yes, I'm being a big baby here). It's a theme and it's more of what happens in between tasks that's truly important. We are almost at the fated final task. Yes, yes. It's already written and I can't wait to post it on Monday, and hear your thoughts on my action prowess (or lack thereof). 
> 
> See you on Saturday!


	14. Warnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up for our stars. Danger is on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm early! Hooray! Another lovely day and a weekend at that. With my wishes for a wonderful weekend, I say:
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Albus exited the floo quietly and sat in front of the large desk to wait. The last time he’d been here was to convince Salvador to lend him one of his students to protect Harry. He had no idea how much problems would arise with that one request. With the most recent developments, he was sure Sal had planned this with his student, to upset the delicate balance that Albus had created. It was just like Salvador to do this and Albus honestly should have seen it coming. 

A soft click sounded throughout the room. Albus hears a quiet sigh before he sees his friend move into his line of sight and take his seat behind the desk. They sat regarding each other, both sensing this visit was far more urgent than the last.

“Albus, what brings you here, has something happened?” Salvador started the conversation with a simple inquiry.

“I’m sure if something had happened, you were bound to find out. After all, I was told you were being kept informed of the goings on inside Hogwarts.” Sal only nodded his head in agreement. 

“Clarissa has kept me up to speed about her duties and some of the challenges she has faced.” 

“Such as?” Albus asked. 

“There was that toxin you allowed into the school. A school you assured me was protected by powerful wards. The letter only a half hour after that. The death eater disguised as a Professor and one of your oldest friends. The boy’s name coming out of the goblet when he had not entered it. Just recently, I received an update on the second task and how that went.” 

“Why is she informing you of the tournament? These things are not a part of her duties as Harry’s bodyguard.” 

“I’m an old man, Albus, very little amuses me these days. I enjoy a good story from time to time.” Albus was not amused. 

“Do you keep in contact with all the students you send out on assignment? I was told some of them don’t contact you for years while on a mission.” 

“They aren’t junior agents on babysitting duty.” 

“I assure you, this isn’t a babysitting assignment Salvador. Why was I not informed you were sending a junior agent? I assumed she had already graduated with field experience. Are you telling me this is her first assignment?” Albus asked and accused at the same time. Salvador gazed at the man in front of him in silent contemplation. 

“Clarissa is the best in her class. She accepted this assignment willingly when others turned it down. Most of my students did not want to spend infinite amounts of time in a school filled with children. They were concerned they would be either driven insane or to murder, whichever came first. My school runs very differently than yours Albus. My students learn in different settings and can leave whenever they please. They train for whatever field they wish to enter and usually accept their first major assignment the year before graduation. Clarissa has been on many minor assignments throughout her schooling. How else would she be able to understand the path she had chosen for her future. She had only recently narrowed down her choice and would have been on assignment in January, had she not been at your school looking after your weapon.” Salvador wasn’t about to allow Albus to talk about any of his students as if they were unworthy. 

“I just assumed you had sent your best. I did not know it was up to choice.” Albus responded. Salvador laughed. 

“You assume many things, old friend. My students choose their assignments or get chosen. This was not a school sanctioned mission, this was a favor to an old friend. They understood it was entirely up to them whether or not to accept it. If I had forced someone unwilling to accept this mission Albus, I assure you, you would have gotten an entirely different outcome to the one you have now.” He chuckled softly. 

“Regardless, Clarissa has been doing many things recently that have caused me to question the true purpose of her presence at Hogwarts.” Salvador stopped chuckling suddenly, staring at Albus. 

“Why don’t you just come out and say what’s on your mind Albus. We are far too old for games.” 

“If you insist. Clarissa made it clear to me from the very beginning that she follows your orders, which led me to ask the question of what orders might those be. Her behavior towards me and my staff is also strained at best, she practically threatened me after the death eater debacle. Harry was also involved, which is something she should have been protecting him from. For the tournament, she gave Harry a set of dueling robes that he has used for both tasks so far, and had even paid for his eyes to be corrected by a healer from St. Mungo’s, after threatening to remove him from the school to have the correction done at the hospital.” Silence stretched on between them for several minutes as Salvador let Albus’ words sit in the air without offering a response. Finally he seemed to collect his thoughts. 

“As I’ve said before, she keeps me informed of each challenge she encounters within the castle. As a junior agent on a non-sanctioned assignment, she is required to do so. She is alone, without any back-up, and she had not been training for bodyguard duty before accepting this mission. I have to ensure my student is doing well while she is over a thousand miles away from home for the first time. The robes were a request from her, she explained the reason and I approved. The boy was entered into a tournament meant for people older and more knowledgeable than he is. Chances were, he could be seriously injured or killed and Clarissa could not intervene, as per the rules. She protected him as best as she could given the circumstances they faced. She has a bit of spending money for her expenses. However she spends it is up to her. I am not aware of the problems between her and your staff. However that is handled is up to you. Her duty is to Harry and she is to follow her instincts and judge how best to protect him. No-one is to get in the way of those duties.” He explained plainly. Albus sat back. 

“If she is alone as you say, how was she able to call back-up for the attack in Hogsmeade last year? That surprised me and made it apparent that Clarissa was still very much involved with things here, as she was with protecting Harry at Hogwarts.” 

“Of course she is. Just because she is away at your school, doesn’t mean she’s been forgotten here. Clarissa has many friends and associates, she can make a call and they will run to her aid. That’s the kind of relationships my students build with one another. They understand how important it is to have people to help you in your hour of need. One cannot hope to survive the dangers of the world alone, Albus.” He looked pointedly at his friend, but Albus simply ignored the implications and continued. 

“And the training, how does that play a part in this? I did not ask for someone to train Harry, I asked for a bodyguard. She had decided to train him without supervision or input from anyone else. She even removed the Professor I had put to sanction the lessons. I can’t have her teaching Harry your methods. He is a student at my school, he is a British citizen. Therefore, you are interfering in international affairs.” Salvador held up his hand, to stop Albus from further accusations. 

“I did not order her to train the young man if that is your assumption. I merely told her to keep her eyes open and assess the situation, so she can make decisions accordingly. If she felt he needed training, she must have seen it necessary after learning about him and his needs. Clarissa isn’t just there to guard his body, she could become a greater ally to him.” Albus’ eyes twinkled as he felt they had finally arrived at the heart of the situation at last. 

“Salvador my friend, did you send your student to my school with the hopes of getting one of your agents involved with the war? I know you wanted to take part in it last time, and only the law stopped you from storming England and attacking Tom and the death eaters. This time you’ve taken a more subtle approach, and I must commend you. However, I must also decline your offer of assistance. Tom won’t be getting very far this time, and Harry will not need any new allies to aid in his fight against Voldemort. He has many capable people ready and willing to assist him. I must ask you to inform Clarissa her assistance isn’t necessary.” Albus smiled at his old friend. Finally they had addressed the matter and he knew they could come to a solution without causing further problems. 

“Albus, you are behaving like a fool. You think you can win the war without actually having to fight. You think one battle is all it will take. I thought you had learnt from your previous experiences. Have you been gathering the horcruxes, have you been preparing?” 

“I have all the preparations in place. I came here to ask you to tell Clarissa to leave Harry to me. I cannot allow her to continue influencing his behavior so negatively. Just a few weeks ago, he had turned away a man who has been like a father to him, for her. That kind of behavior will only serve to put Harry in greater danger.”

“So, now we see what the real problem is. You aren’t afraid Clarissa is teaching the boy how to fight, you’re afraid she’s teaching him how to think.” Albus frowned when Salvador laughed. 

“Oh Albus, have you lost your puppet old friend. Have the strings been cut? Are you afraid you won’t be able to lead the boy blindly to his death anymore? Have all your plans fallen through now that Mr. Potter is actually seeing through your manipulations and turning away from your guidance.” Salvador smirked as Albus sat stiffly in the chair in front of his desk. 

“Stop this Salvador or I will no longer have need for Clarissa as Harry’s bodyguard. I will remove her from the school and send her back to you.” The tension thickened between them. 

“You remove her, I guarantee the boy will follow her right through the door.” Albus startled at that, his eyes widening a small fraction. 

“Do you want to take the risk of losing him altogether?” Albus was well and truly frightened at this point. Had he missed something so dangerous brewing right beneath his nose. Had Clarissa changed Harry so much he would trust her over him? He could call Salvador’s bluff and have her removed anyway, but the question remained, how much had Harry changed, and would he truly follow her. He couldn’t allow even the thought of that to happen. 

“Salvador I am disappointed in you. You’ve used your underhanded tactics to brainwash Harry. What you are doing will put thousands of people at risk. I don’t even recognize you right now.” Albus shook his head in disappointment. Salvador only smirked.

“You underestimate the intelligence of my student and the power of yours. Combined, they shall succeed. Mr. Potter will not fail, Clarissa will ensure it. You should be grateful to have her by his side. You will see soon enough. I am saving those people, my friend, including you.” Albus shook his head and stood.

“I thought we could come to an agreement today. I was hoping you would understand, but I see you’ve had your own plans in place all this time. I will do whatever I must to keep Harry safe, and I now see he is not safe in the hands of your agent. Good day Salvador.” Before he could step through the floo, a suddenly cold voice stopped him in his tracks. 

“If you harm my student in any way Albus, there is no power on this earth that will save you from me.” Albus swallowed thickly before stepping into the floo and shouting out his destination. He landed back in his office, bone tired and wary. Salvador’s threat was no bluff. He knew he would be hunted down and killed if any harm should come to Clarissa. 

How had he not realized this from the beginning. He thought Salvador was looking for a way into the war, to send his agents to fight against Voldemort like before, but what he was doing was so much worse than that. He was taking Harry away from him. Placing him in the care of the beautiful raven had been the first strike. The closer they became, the further away Albus was pushed from Harry’s life. This was an attack on him, not Voldemort. He sat in his chair, petting Fawkes absently as he thought of how best to fight against this. He couldn’t outright attack the girl. Maybe undermining her influence was best. If he could get Harry to lose faith in her, he could pull the boy back to him. How was he to do that exactly? He needed a way into Harry’s circle that wasn’t too obvious or suspicious. Harry, and most importantly Clarissa, could not see him coming. He could be dispatched before he could say lemon drops. He thought hard all night on how best to accomplish this, before finally an idea struck. Yes, that would work nicely. 

* * *

It was Sunday, and Harry and his friends were in the library for their weekly study session. Clarissa had left to visit Hogsmeade for a few hours, she had not told Harry exactly why, but he guessed from her demeanor, it was an urgent meeting. He couldn’t help but worry if something was wrong. He watched the entrance to the library anxiously, waiting to see her walk through. His friends were watching him and sharing secret smiles and snickers, but he paid them no mind.

“Harry, I’m sure Clarissa’s fine. Try to focus on the book in front of you, and actually read something.” Hermione sounded annoyed. She was getting tired of Harry’s fidgeting, Ron and Neville’s smiles, and Susan and Hannah’s snickering. They had a nice even number of six for their study group, and Hermione was happy to not be the only girl anymore, or the only one actually serious about studying. 

Ron did whatever his girlfriend wanted and Susan was serious about her studies, so Ron was buckling down so he didn’t look like a fool beside her. Neville and Hannah were both mostly quiet individuals and they enjoyed whatever time they spent together, no matter what they were doing. Harry had been very studious this year, and seemed to enjoy studying. Hermione realized, that was only because of who his tutor was. Without Clarissa present Harry had no interest in studying whatsoever. He was only doing it to please her. Hermione frowned. 

“Harry mate, you better start reading that passage before Clarissa comes back. You don’t want her finding out you’ve been wasting time.” That got Harry’s attention and he quickly turned towards his book. Ron and Neville shared another secret smile and went back to reading. Hermione put down her book, tired of watching her friend become a mess over Clarissa. 

“Harry -” She began, but the subject of their discussion came into the room and sat down beside Harry. He turned towards her with a smile that quickly turned into a frown of concern, when he saw the look on her face. 

“What’s wrong? Clarissa, what happened, are you okay?” He asked quickly as tears fell from Clarissa’s eyes, causing further alarm at the table. Now everyone wanted to know what was wrong. 

“Come on, let’s go. Hermione could you pack up for us?” Harry didn’t wait for the answer before he took Clarissa and walked from the room. Hermione was alarmed to see everyone following behind and leaving her at the table alone. She rushed to put the books back and gather her things before running after them. She caught up with them as they entered the hidden room on the seventh floor.

They headed for the sofas in the room. Clarissa broke down as she sat, burying her face in her hands as sobs tore from her uncontrollably. Harry sat beside her and pulled her into his arms, cradling her head beneath his chin and rubbing her back in soothing circles. Ron and Neville looked worried as they watched and Susan and Hannah were on the verge of tears themselves. Watching Clarissa lose her composure and cry so freely, shook up everyone. 

“Clarissa, please tell me what’s wrong.” Harry whispered to the girl buried in his chest. She only continued to sob, clinging to him. 

A few minutes passed like this. Susan and Hannah had moved to sit on either side of Harry and Clarissa to offer their own comfort to their friend. Finally Clarissa seemed to tire of crying and only sat there staring over Harry’s shoulder. Occasionally she drew in shaky breaths or made a sudden gasp as if fighting to breathe. Harry was well and truly worried now. He didn’t know what was happening but whatever it was, it had shattered Clarissa completely. His heart ached to hear her sobs, and now she was in some kind of shocked stupor and he didn’t know what to do. 

“Maybe we should take her to Madame Pomfrey?” Neville asked quietly. It was heartbreaking to watch his friend break down like this. 

“No,” Came the quiet voice of Clarissa, frightening everyone. 

“Clarissa?” Harry asked softly, still holding her in his arms. She buried her face in his neck and took a deep breath before sitting up. Susan nodded to her with a small smile when she turned to look at her. 

“He’s dead,” She whispered, everyone startled at the words. Harry and Ron shared identical looks of alarm and Neville frowned deeper. 

“Who Clarissa?” He asked quietly. She looked at him and he gasped at the look of devastation and despair on her face.

“My brother,” She whispered, her eyes filling with tears once again. Susan grabbed her hand, holding it gently. Hermione frowned. 

“I thought you were an only child.” She whispered and flinched when Harry glared at her. Clarissa sighed. 

“We aren’t related by blood. We sort of adopted each other at school. I-I left him. I left him and now - and now he’s -” She couldn’t finish her statement as the sobs took over once more. This time Susan took her in her arms and Harry gave his spot to Hannah so she could further comfort the distraught girl. Harry was numb at this point. There were so many questions, but he knew now wasn’t the time. They had to help Clarissa overcome the worst of her grief before they could get her to talk about it. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Monday was very gloomy for everyone. The Gryffindors were told a light version of the story, just that Clarissa was mourning and not to bother her. Harry could hardly concentrate during class. He was hoping Clarissa would take the day off but she was present throughout the day, silent in the corner of each room. She appeared to need the normalcy of following him through the corridors to come to terms with her loss. Harry and his friends gave her the space she needed, they didn’t ask questions or mention what happened yesterday. Everyone noticed the somber attitude of the trio at meal times and some asked questions about it. Dumbledore was frowning from the head table but Harry ignored him. 

As the last class of the day finished, Clarissa led them to the room. Harry didn’t question it. He merely went to change without prompt and returned, standing in front of her. Clarissa stood in the center of the room, a faraway look in her eyes. Harry stepped forward quietly and took her hands in his. She looked at him as he held her hands, fingers brushing over hers. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 

“I’m here Clarissa, if you need me, I’m here.” He whispered. She opened her eyes, tears glistening in their depths. She pulled her hands away and hugged him suddenly. He held her as she shuddered in his arms.

“Thank you Harry. I just need a moment, okay?” He nodded as she buried her face in his chest. A few minutes later, she stepped away from him, giving him a small smile that didn’t reach her eyes and gathering her composure. 

“Do you know where a wizard gets his strength Harry, where true power lies?” She asked softly, he shook his head. 

“Magic is truly amazing. As it bonds with us, it takes on our desires, our strengths and weaknesses. It becomes a part of us, and therefore we are able to control it with two things: Our will and intent. Intent is power Harry, without it there is no magic.” Harry’s eyes widened at that. Clarissa seats herself on the floor and Harry joins her, crossing his legs and getting comfortable. 

“With intent you power your magic and your will pushes it through. Without will, you cannot use your magic. The human will is very powerful. Look at all the spells, curses, rituals and other amazing things we have created with magic. Without our will, none of it would exist. In order to power any of those spells created through will, we must have intent. Our magic is powered by intent. Allow me to demonstrate.” 

She centered herself, back straight, and raised her right hand. Slowly, a greenish orb of magic appeared between them. Harry stared at it in astonishment. He never knew you could make your magic appear like that. Looking at Clarissa’s face he saw her intense concentration and he knew this wasn’t something done easily. He also noticed the small smile on her face as she watched her magic. 

“Right now, this orb is practically useless. Do you know why? Because I have not powered it. It has no purpose to serve. Without my intent, it will remain dormant, powerless.” She focused once more and Harry watched as the orb glowed before it flew into the air. He struggled to watch it before he yelped in shock as rain started falling, soaking him and Clarissa. Harry moaned at his wet clothes and Clarissa chuckled. She focused once more and the water droplets stood suspended in the air without moving. Harry touched the ones closest to him, feeling them wet his fingers. The droplets then came together into a ball of water and Harry braced himself for another shower. Clarissa laughed as she saw the look on his face. The ball of water burst into frozen droplets of snow. Harry was amazed as the snow fell over them. He turned back to Clarissa to see her smiling at him. She raised her hand again and they were both dry. 

“You see Harry, each time my magic responded to my will, powered by my intent. I powered it by giving clear instructions to what I wanted it to do. Magic is like that. A lot of people don’t know this. They may understand intent, but only on the surface. It takes intent to power a wand and to get a spell to work as it should, but it is so much more than that. Magic is so much more than spells Harry. It’s alive all around us. Next time I’ll take you outside and we’ll use the environment to demonstrate intent in another way.” She stood and took a dueling stance. Harry drew his wand and followed. 

“We will duel, and I want to see you using everything in your arsenal to defeat me. Use the redirect and locking combo. You need more practical experience with those. Use all the spells I’ve taught you and the maneuvers, I want to see you employ them effectively. Don’t hold back, because I won’t.” 

As soon as she finished speaking she threw her first spells, a disarming and stunning combo. Harry dodged and used his wide range shield to block three more spells before running towards her, shooting off his spells, including an anti-gravity spell which Clarissa threw back at him. When the spell began to follow him he conjured a branch and hit the spell as it came closer, causing the branch to float away. He was hit with a fire spell that caught his shorts on fire and a tripping jinx that brought him to the floor. He used the momentum of his fall to fire a fog spell that covered the room in fog, giving him enough cover to end the jinx and throw a wide range of spells in different directions. Clarissa dispelled the fog and sent several freezing charms at him, causing him to roll away and throw fire spells to combat them. The spells collided in the air, creating steam. He locked his stunner and conjured a lion as a distraction. It worked for a moment before Clarissa sensed the spell coming at her and charged the lion, who jumped at her. Clarissa dived out of the way in time for the lion to collide with the stunner, falling unmoving on the floor. She turned to smirk at Harry, flipping out of the way of his stomach churning jinx. She threw up a large amount of blinding powder and Harry cursed under his breath. The good thing about this was, neither of them could see, so he had a small advantage. Several spells came at him at once, including the echo spell he used on the dragon during the first task. Harry reacts without thinking, throwing his hands up. His magic burst forth, stopping the spells within inches of him. He stared in shock as he panted. The darkness disappeared and suddenly Clarissa was right in front of him. She looked at the spells around him, floating in mid-air, but not moving. 

Clarissa grinned at him suddenly. 

“Well done Harry.” Harry was at a loss of how to respond. 

“But-but I didn’t win the duel, you had me.” He spoke quietly. 

“Perhaps, but you could have sent the spells right back. No-one really won. You used an advanced maneuver I hadn’t taught you but you’d seen me use a few times. You completed it on the first try. Amazing Harry.” She smiled as she removed the spells circling him and helped him to his feet. There was a hole in his shorts from the fire spell which was quickly repaired.

“But how, I didn’t even think about it. It just happened.” He explained as they headed to the refreshments table. 

“That’s all you needed. You wanted to stop those spells from reaching you, your magic responded to the silent command. It was your will Harry, and your magic obeyed.” He was having a hard time believing he’d done it. He remembered seeing Clarissa use that technique in her duel against both Crouch and Malfoy and he thought it was amazing, but he never thought he could ever accomplish it. 

“I told you, you need to believe and trust in yourself and your magic. With that trust and the bond established, you’ll accomplish great things, and you’ll walk into any duel with confidence.” They sat down and relaxed, calming their minds and their magic. It was time for Harry’s control exercises. He watched as Clarissa removed her flute from beneath the table and wondered how it got there. She looked at him. 

“Do you mind?” She asked quietly. He shook his head, and she began to play. This song was even sadder than the one she played on her birthday. Harry almost felt like crying as he listened. He knew it was a song of mourning, of loss and pain. You could hear the hurt she felt in every note of the melody. Harry turned away to give her some privacy. He had been staring at her as she played. 

He returned to the center of the room and sat on the floor to meditate. His magic was buzzing in excitement around him, almost like it was happy with the earlier exercise. Harry allowed his magic to dance around him as he listened absently to the song. He was not aware of when it finished, he had been deep inside his consciousness by then, spending time with his magic. When he opened his eyes, Clarissa was in front of him, her flute was gone and she was focused on him. 

“Let’s see how far your control has developed.” She made the three spheres and he went to work on them. 

At the end of the session he had been able to partially melt the ice. Clarissa had been impressed. He had tried to freeze the water, but it hadn’t moved, and the vaporization was even harder. 

“Don’t feel too bad, you’ll get it. I’m sure before you leave Hogwarts for the summer, we will have moved on to other exercises.” He nodded, not really feeling so optimistic. The rest of the time was spent in companionable silence as they enjoyed some of the foods the room provided. 

“Will you tell me about him, about your brother?” He asked softly. He saw her tense and wondered if it was too soon. She seemed to force herself to relax before she began. 

“He was two years older than me. He graduated last year and took a long assignment in Venezuela. We had exchanged many letters throughout his time away, but lately, the letters had stopped. I assumed he was deep into his mission and couldn’t write. Before I left for the train in September, he had told me I was crazy to stop my education so soon before graduation to go on an off the books assignment.” She played with her glass of water as she spoke, not looking at Harry or the room, lost in her own thoughts. 

“He didn’t want you to accept the assignment to watch over me?” He asked 

“No, in fact, no-one did. They all thought I was nuts. Someone had to do it however, and I was itching to escape the school and go off on my own. I missed him, he was a constant source of comfort for me, and I underestimated how much I would miss him when he finally left. His last letter came last month. He told me he was almost through, I was happy.” She swallowed before continuing, “ The news came this morning. Whenever an agent is killed, there is an immediate investigation. All those closest to him are contacted, if they want to join the investigation, sometimes they can. I couldn’t accept the request because I had to remain here. His body had to be cremated immediately after it was found, once all the evidence was collected. I don’t know what he was doing overseas but it must have been important. The Headmaster has told me to stay away from the case.” Harry reached over and touched her shoulder briefly. She glanced at him sideways, before drinking from her glass. 

“I’m so sorry Clarissa. Maybe if you hadn’t been here, you could have joined the investigation.” He felt guilty for keeping her from something that was obviously important to her. 

“No, I think it’s for the best. I only want the bastards found and dealt with. It doesn’t matter if it’s me or the other agents. I’ll have closure, but nothing will ever bring him back. I’ll always be here, wondering how this could have been avoided, lost in the memories of when he was alive.” She shuddered and drew a shaky breath, obviously fighting her tears. 

Harry didn’t ask any further questions and left her to her thoughts. They finished eating and took turns in the bathroom. As they were to exit the room, Clarissa grabbed his arm. He turned around to face her. 

“Dumbledore went to see my Headmaster. He complained about me, about these lessons and about my methods to protect you.” Harry was shocked at that but he had known something like that was going to happen.

“I don’t like this Harry. He’s playing with your life and the lives of the students. He still hasn’t fixed the wards. I know, I checked. Now he wants me removed from your guard.” 

“What?!” 

“Something’s coming. Voldemort’s too quiet. He hasn’t done anything since the attack at Hogsmeade, which was just another test. He wanted to test Dumbledore’s forces, see how strong they were, as well as his preparations. He’s planning something. Something big. It’ll happen soon, I can feel it.” Harry stepped closer and drew her into his arms. She went willingly and even hugged him. Harry knew she needed the comfort after losing her brother, and now she was worried about him. 

“Whatever Voldemort has planned, we’ll deal with it. We can’t know what he’s planning but we’ll be ready. I’ll keep training and I know you’ll watch over the school. Don’t worry okay?” She nodded. 

“Tell your friends, let them know to expect something. I won’t tell the entire school, that will only cause a panic and tip off Voldemort. We need to be cautious and silent, wary of who we trust with certain information.” 

“Should we warn Dumbledore?” 

“No, he knows, in fact I think that’s why he wanted you to be protected. He already suspects something will happen.” 

“Then we’ll just prepare as best as we can. It’s all we can do.” They exited the room and headed to the common room. Harry’s mind was racing with thoughts of an impending attack. How would he protect his friends, keep Clarissa and himself safe? 

* * *

Severus ran through the corridors, on his way to the Headmaster’s office. His mind was filled with thoughts of his most recent conversation with Lucius. The man was smug about something and he’d managed to gain a tiny hint from stroking the man’s ego and one too many glasses of fire-whiskey. He made sure Lucius had no idea he had given him the clue, playing off the man’s words as nothing while in front of him. As soon as he left Malfoy Manor, he ran to the Headmaster. 

Entering the office, he stopped in front of the desk. 

“Severus what -” He cut off Dumbledore before he could ask the question. 

“It’s the third task Albus. The Dark Lord is going to attack Potter there.” Albus stood from his seat, coming around to stand in front of Snape. 

“Are you certain, has he called you?” Dumbledore sounded almost eager at this point. Severus snorted. 

“No, you know the Dark Lord wouldn’t trust me with his plans. He has not called me. I went to Malfoy Manor and spoke with Lucius.” 

“He told you about the attack. It could be a trap Severus -” Again he was interrupted. 

“Listen, he did not say it exactly. He did not simply spill all of the Dark Lord’s plans Albus. It was a tiny clue. Lucius said to save him a seat for the third task, he made it clear he was looking forward to it. Lucius doesn’t give two shits about this tournament. He has not shown any interest since it began and was even against it being held in the first place. Why would he be suddenly attending and looking forward to it?” Severus raised an eyebrow as he finished, watching Albus analyze his words.

“You may be right. I always suspected the third task was the most likely event he would attack. There is a maze planned for the task, the champions will be inside the maze, facing many challenges to get to the cup in the center. It’s the perfect set up for an attack.” Dumbledore’s mind was working overtime as he struggled to figure out how Tom intended to use the set-up to his advantage. 

“It explains why Potter was entered into the tournament. The Dark Lord wants him there.” 

“Exactly. Has your mark burned recently?” Albus asked.

“It’s been burning on and off for years now Albus, but he has never summoned me, only the others have been summoned.” Albus waved his understanding, returning to his seat. 

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention immediately Severus. We have a few months to plan. I will inform the Order and we will devise a way to keep Harry safe. See if you can get any further details from Lucius. We need to figure out what Tom is planning.” 

“Will you tell the boy and his bodyguard?” Severus asked, startling Albus out of his silent musing.

“Absolutely not. Harry must not be aware of this. I will ensure Sirius and Remus do not disobey my instructions and inform him. Let him focus on his school work and the task. His extra training may indeed come in handy, so I will allow Clarissa to continue to tutor Harry in defense. We will handle this, thank you Severus.”

Snape knew a dismissal when he heard one. He left. Albus sat and contemplated the situation, dismissing several theories that popped into his mind. Tom was anything but predictable this time around. He was getting creative and bold, but he always was very bold. He could not allow Tom to return to power. Harry had to defeat him. Could this be the battle the prophecy foretold?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please share in the comments what you thought about this chapter. I'd love to hear of your experience. Any criticism is also welcomed. I'm trying to create a more character driven plot than an action driven one. I hope you enjoy the characters as they are portrayed in this story. I write them how I think they work for the narrative. I don't really go off their original character traits only, as not all of those work for my story. I'm working as I go, making progress. Plans are in the works for the rest of Harry's Hogwarts career (no spoilers). The next chapter is my major action debut (deep breaths). 
> 
> See you on Monday!


	15. The Third Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you know the enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the results of a hundred battles." - Quote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope today was a good day for you and if not, it won't last for much longer, so push through it! The chapter I have longed to post has arrived and awaits your approval. Lol. 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Over the course of the next couple of months, the tension had built steadily until it reached its peak the day before the final task. Clarissa had focused most of her time preparing Harry for the task as well as the attack. Every training session Harry would practice wordless and wandless casting, as well as directing his magic through his subconsciousness. He was able to stop spells flying towards him on instinct now, and Clarissa was immensely pleased with his progress. 

Harry truly felt ready when he was finally able to melt the sphere of ice completely before turning it back to ice. Clarissa had him boil water with his magic as well as melt, freeze and vaporize. He wasn’t able to manipulate water on the same level as Clarissa, but he was able to repel most of her water based attacks during their dueling. They had taken their dueling outside one night and inside the forbidden forest. Harry had truly learnt the deadly wonders of magical dueling inside that forest when Clarissa threw some truly amazing and dangerous spells and environmental magic at him. He was truly tested to his limits that night, and could now safely say he was well past most of Hogwarts in dueling and defense. 

He was marched to the infirmary a week before the task so Madame Pomfrey could examine his health. He was pleasantly surprised and happy when she congratulated him on reversing most of his malnutrition from the Dursleys. He was now at a proper nutritional stage for a wizard his age, and he was eternally grateful to Madame Pomfrey and Clarissa. He was told to look forward to a growth sprout over the summer, as well as a steady weight gain. He was worried that the Dursleys would only halt his progress and he would be right back to square one by September. 

His friends were concerned for him after he told them the news. They stuck close to him and gave their support. Remus and Dumbledore kept glancing at him whenever he was in the same room as them, and he noticed Remus looked determined and guilty. Harry could only guess he knew what was happening, and again, he chose not to say anything, on Dumbledore’s orders. Harry accepted that he may never trust the man. He was consoled by the fact he had people he could trust with him and he was okay with that. Sirius wrote to him regularly, and Harry noticed his godfather was also keeping quiet about what was going on. Harry was more hurt by his godfather’s actions than Remus’. He’d hoped he and Sirius could be a family, there was even talk of seeing each other over the summer and spending time together. He would still spend time with Sirius and even Remus, but he would never trust them. 

He had been called into Dumbledore’s office, only to see Hermione standing beside Mcgonagall with a guilty but stubborn look on her face. His heart sank as he was told to sit down. 

“Harry my boy, I’ve been informed that you suspect there’s going to be an attack at the school on the day of the third task?” Dumbledore asked the question but Harry knew it wasn’t really a question at all. He was telling Harry, not asking. 

“I don’t suspect Headmaster, I know.” Harry avoided looking at Hermione, instead focusing on Dumbledore. 

“We cannot afford a panic my boy, I’m asking you to please not spread these suspicions of yours around the school. We are not aware if anything will be taking place, and all the precautions have been taken care of.” Harry heard Hermione breathe in relief and he clenched his fists. 

“Of course Headmaster. I wasn’t planning on telling anyone. I only told my friends because I wanted them to be aware. I **trusted** that they wouldn’t tell anyone else.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione flinch as he stressed the word trusted. Dumbledore ignored that and smiled. 

“Yes, you were very wise Harry. Caution is our friend of course. I hope you won’t be too hard on Miss Granger, she was only worried.” His eyes twinkled as he gazed at Harry over the top of his glasses. 

“Yes sir.” Was all Harry said. 

“Very well my boy, you may go.” Harry walked ahead of Mcgonagall and Hermione on their way back to the tower. 

“Harry, I had to, we needed to inform the Headmaster.” Hermione whispered frantically in his ear as she ran to keep up with him. Mcgonagall ignored that she was breaking a school rule. 

“Hermione, I’m really not in the mood right now. Please leave me alone.” With that he entered the common room and headed straight for his dorm, knowing Hermione couldn’t follow. 

Ron got up to follow Harry, noticing his body language, but stopped when Hermione threw herself in his arms and sobbed her heart out. Poor Ron had no clue what to do at this point. Both his friends were clearly very upset, but he didn’t even know why or how to comfort them. 

Things had been strained between Harry and Hermione since then. Ron was unsure how to handle it. While he agreed she shouldn’t have gone to the Headmaster behind Harry’s back, he understood how worried she was and that she would want to seek help and assurance from the adults in the castle. He just stayed close to them and hoped this would blow over soon. 

Clarissa was silent throughout the entire affair. No-one knew what she thought. She had been out of the castle the day Hermione chose to run to Mcgonagall. Ron wondered if Hermione did that on purpose, though he prayed Harry didn’t see it that way. 

The Slytherins had blessedly left them alone since the Malfoy incident. Ron found it weird that no-one was saying any nasty comments to them or picking fights in the hallways. It looked like no-one wanted to cross Clarissa. He was grateful that the year had continued in a peaceful manner, they were able to focus on more important things. Even the Professors looked relieved the fighting had mostly stopped. Things were fairly boring, except for the Tournament. 

**_Scene Break_ **

Ron met up with his parents, surprised to see them present for the task. He was happy they had come to support Harry. His brothers were there as well. He also recognized the black dog under the stands and said hello, receiving a bark in response. There were a lot more people present for the final task than there were for the first two. Ron and Hermione settled down beside the Weasley family, waving to Neville, Hannah and Susan who were sitting with the Hogwarts crowd. Ron wasn’t ready to introduce his girlfriend to his family yet, he knew it was bound to be an embarrassing affair. Today was about Harry, he wouldn’t draw attention away from that. His fifteenth birthday had been in March, and he had spent the entire day being snogged as a newly fifteen year old boy. It was certainly more intense than snogging when he was fourteen.

“Ron dear, where’s Harry, I don’t see him.” Molly Weasley asked her son. 

“Harry’s with Clarissa, he’ll show up soon.” Molly nodded and everyone settled down. Ron noticed Bill eyeing up the Beauxbatons champion Fleur Delacour as she spoke with her Headmistress, and shuddered. He didn’t want to know about his brother’s love life. 

Harry and Clarissa finally came into view and Ron and everyone cheered. Most of the people here were getting their first look at the boy-who-lived, and what a sight it was. Harry was dressed in his dueling robes from the first task and he looked ready for war. Standing beside Cedric, who was only dressed in the standard dueling robes, he looked like a warrior beside a school boy. Cedric frowned as he noticed the comparison. His friend had filled out over the course of the year and he now stood tall and confident in his attire, no longer looking down at his feet, hiding from everyone. He still cringed at the shouts of his name, but he mostly ignored the cheering. 

Clarissa was a surprise. She was dressed in a black leather pants suit with long sleeves and a turtle neck. Her boots had a wickedly pointed heel. Ron thought she looked sexy, as the suit showed off her curves. Most of the men in the audience were starting to notice her. Ron wisely kept his gaze away from her arse, as she turned away from the crowd, focusing on whatever Dumbledore was telling Harry and Cedric. The only color to her outfit was a weird shaped hat on her head. It wasn’t a standard witch’s hat and appeared to be made of some kind of metal. The hat was white with purple and orange flowers adorning it. It stood out, but not in a bad way. It protected her face from the sun and her hair was in a straight ponytail down her back. 

“What on earth is she wearing?! That outfit is hardly appropriate for a young witch her age!” Molly shrieked from beside her husband. All of the Weasleys, and even some of the audience close by, flinched from the sound of her voice. 

“Must be her bodyguard outfit.” Bill muttered in amusement. Charlie chuckled beside him. 

“Don’t worry Mrs. Weasley, Clarissa has always dressed that way. You should have seen what she wore on the train to Hogwarts in September.” Ron frowned at Hermione. That was uncalled for, but Hermione didn’t seem to care as she frowned at her boyfriend, who was staring at Clarissa unabashedly from the champions corner. 

The judges called for silence as the champions and their task was announced. They were expected to enter the maze, and find the cup hidden in the center. They would face many challenges, hidden in the maze, and would have to use their knowledge and skills to make their way through. The first person to the cup would be declared the winner. The task started at dusk, darkness would fall over the maze when the champions were inside. 

The crowd went wild, and even Ron was feeling excited. The champions were to enter the maze one at a time, each a minute apart, from first place to last. They were to send up red sparks if they needed to be rescued from within the maze. The whistle was blown, and Cedric entered first, with the cheers of the Hogwarts students. Ron sent up a silent prayer as Harry entered a minute later. 

As the last champion, Fleur Delacour, entered the maze, the bushes closed around the entrance, preventing any further entry. 

Dumbledore and the other judges, along with Clarissa, stepped away from the maze. It was now a waiting game to see who would get to the center first and win the tournament, and who would need rescuing. 

Twenty minutes in, everyone was mostly talking amongst themselves. Ron was ignoring the chatter around him, eyes focused on the maze. As the time went by, he felt a creepy sensation sweep over him, and the hairs on his body stood up. The sun had gone down but it was still clear outside, the magical lighting allowing everyone to see as if it was daytime. Ron drew his wand quietly, noticing Clarissa’s keen focus on the surroundings. He too started to look around, carefully, for anything out of the ordinary.

A strange hissing sound started around the area set up for the tournament, but not many people noticed. Ron, and even Hermione, were looking around them for its origin. Bill and Charlie noticed their fidgeting and started surveying the surroundings. Ron gasped in horror when he finally spotted the source of the hissing and all the color drained from his face. 

“Oh no,” He moaned, Hermione had screamed when she saw it, and by now there was tons of commotion around the stands. 

“What the fuck is that?” Bill asked as he jumped to his feet. Forming above them in the darkened sky was a large green cloud, hissing and spitting. As it grew, it took the shape of a large skull. By now everyone was watching it warily, but only the Hogwarts population knew what it was. It was the toxin from before, only this time, they were outside and there was no way to suck all the oxygen from the atmosphere to stop the toxin from growing.

“That-that’s the toxin you-know-who sent to kill Harry last year. It sucks oxygen and spells only make it stronger. It’ll grow and thicken until it kills all of us.” Ron whispered. A group of women heard him and started screaming. Dumbledore was rushing and giving instructions. Clarissa was headed towards them. 

She watched the toxin, wondering the reason for its presence. Out in the open, it wasn’t as strong as in a controlled environment. She glanced around, wondering what would happen next. This couldn’t be Voldemort’s entire master plan, it was too simple.

“Form small groups. Quickly!” She shouted. Ron grabbed Hermione and his family and sighed gratefully as Clarissa threw up the barrier over them. He looked around for Susan and saw her, Hannah and Neville in another group. He wished he hadn’t chickened out and asked her to sit with him and his family. He realized how much he wanted her with him right now as they were separated.

Clarissa needed to figure out how to control the crowd, that was the only way to prevent mass casualties and the herding mentality from kicking in. The toxin wasn’t moving, which led her to believe it was waiting for something. She glanced at the entrance to the maze, an uneasy feeling overwhelming her. She headed towards it.

“Everyone make your way quickly to the castle!” Dumbledore shouted, a sonorous charm allowing him to be heard above the panicking crowd. Clarissa turned back, immediately realizing the danger of that. She was dismayed to notice a large group of people rushing for the building in question. She was too late to stop them. 

“No! You let them rush to the castle and they’ll be trapped inside, with no oxygen. They’ll die!” Clarissa shouted, also amplifying her voice. People screamed in confusion and fear, not knowing who to listen to. Many of the Hogwarts students stopped their panicking once she spoke, realizing she was the expert right now.

“What is she talking about, if we stay here, we’ll be killed.” Molly fretted, herding her brood towards the castle. This wasn’t something the Order was prepared for, but she needed to get her children to safety before she could think of what to do. She watched as Albus turned to argue with the girl.

“No mom, Clarissa knows that toxin better than anyone, she saved all of us when you-know-who sent it to the castle. She knows what she’s doing.” Molly and Arthur frowned, not sure whether or not to listen to their youngest son. Some people like Minister Fudge, ignored Clarissa and ran towards the castle. Ron felt bile rush to his throat. Some of the Hogwarts students were trying to tell the others not to listen to Dumbledore, but the people didn’t know Clarissa, and they trusted Dumbledore. 

Several pops sounded around the grounds and Ron felt faint when he saw the death eaters had arrived. Harry had been right. They threw up wards and rushed the crowd. Spells were flying everywhere. Molly and Arthur rushed the death eaters, but Bill and Charlie stayed close to their younger siblings. Ginny was crying and clinging to Bill as she watched the mayhem. 

Clarissa immediately started fighting, her training kicking in at once. On the inside she was panicked, the screams echoing around her made it hard to filter through her thoughts. The toxin had been a distraction, but now the students were exposed to the death eaters, and it was all her fault.

“They’re after Harry! We have to find him!” Hermione shouted, rushing off towards the maze. Ron grabbed her. 

“No, let Clarissa handle this.” He shouted as he held on to her. Clarissa was already tackling the death eaters and several were dead on the ground. Dumbledore and the Order had started fighting, protecting the students. They were just using stunners and binding spells, but Clarissa wasn’t holding back. The death eaters were at a loss of what to do when their spells started flying back at them, including the killing curse.

Clarissa watched as more death eaters appeared and rushed the students, who were now running towards the castle. The faint hissing sound intensified and Clarissa glanced at the sky, noticing the thick green smoke was suddenly not so dormant anymore. _The students!_

“Can you handle these?” She turned to a red headed man beside her. She had seen him with Ron and guessed the man must be his father.

“What are you going to do?” He asked, stunning two more masked figures.

“Between the toxin and the death eaters, the trap has been sprung, I think they want everyone to rush to the castle. That was the plan all along.” The man gazed at her in confusion, but before he could ask, she jumped over him, her disk slicing the head of a death eater clean off as he aimed his wand at the man’s back. She ran towards the students, breaking one death eater’s neck as he stood over the writhing body of his victim. She instructed a seventh year Gryffindor to take the girl with him, covering them as he ran.

“I think we should head for the castle, the toxin hasn’t moved since it appeared.” Hermione spoke from beside Ron. Bill and Charlie were quickly dispatching any death eaters that stepped towards them, Ron guarding Ginny and Hermione while looking out for any signs of Susan and their friends. He nodded, relaying the message to Bill.

They ran for the castle, the crowd around them bumping into them, causing Ginny to slip into the crowd. Ron panicked briefly as he lost sight of her, but breathed in relief when he spotted Charlie with her. 

The atmosphere suddenly drew cold and Ron started feeling extremely sad and despondent. Looking up, everyone froze at the sight of about a hundred dementors headed towards them, blocking them from entering the castle. Several partial patroni went up to drive the dementors back, but it wasn’t enough. Hermione and Ron started calling for their own patronus, and Ron wondered if today was the day it would all come to an end. 

Clarissa threw her disk at another death eater chasing a student - the weapon connecting with the back of his head - when she heard a thud behind her. She turned to see a death eater dead at her feet, his throat split wide open. She looked up and smirked.

“You aren’t paying attention Claire. He almost had you.” Another figure in black leather spoke. 

“Anton, can you get that toxin out of the sky, it may be a distraction or it could be waiting until everyone gets into the castle. It hasn’t moved towards anyone since it appeared.” Anton threw another knife, which landed right in the center of a death eater’s forehead. 

“Sure princess, what are you going to do?” He asked, signaling their other friends to mobilize. 

“I’m going to find Harry. Once everyone is inside, barricade them in, we need to create a barrier between them and the enemy .” The screaming caused her to turn around and she paled at the sight of the dementors. Before Anton could react, Clarissa was running towards the castle, her friends falling in behind her. Above them, the toxin had started hissing towards the group. Everyone threw up their shields and Clarissa cursed. Voldemort had planned this well. With both the toxin and the dementors trapping everyone, along with his death eaters throwing killing curses, there wouldn’t be anyone left alive. 

“Get on the roof! Use the vacuum on the toxin. **Expecto Patronum!** ” They split apart, the other three running for the building. As she neared the cornered group, a large sea serpent slithered forward and roared at the dementors, circling the group to protect them from the effects of the creatures. Clarissa breathed a sigh of relief as she saw no bodies present on the ground. She saw Lupin, another man and a dog running from the other side. They looked shocked at the sight of the serpent. 

“Lupin, get everyone inside, barricade yourselves.” Lupin and his group reached her, the dog transforming into a man and frowning at her. Lupin shook his head. 

“The death eaters are still out there, you need to get everyone inside, we’ll find Harry.” Clarissa turned her back on the fool who thought she would leave Harry to him. The reminder that she had not reached her charge also caused something unpleasant to stir within her, but she had promised Harry not to prioritize him over the others, especially his friends. Curse him and his bleeding heart.

“Clarissa!” Ron shouted as he ran towards her. “Susan and the others are still out there!” He yelled - terrified - as he reached her. Clarissa assessed him for injuries as he came close, noticing Ginny and Hermione off to one side, watching the sky warily. She did not see the twins, but two other red head men were present.

Everyone looked up as they heard the sound of a vacuum go off. Clarissa’s group were on top of the castle using a large device to suck the smoke from the air. They were also dealing with a few stray dementors. Ron shouted as he saw Susan and the others running towards the doors of Hogwarts. Everyone met up and hugs were exchanged. When they got to the door, they were shocked to find it locked. Nothing they tried would open it.

“How-how is this possible!” Mcgonagall shouted. Behind them they saw a swarm of death eaters rushing towards them. 

“We’re trapped!” Sirius yelled. 

“This is what they wanted.” With dementors, the toxin and death eaters, Voldemort had planned a massacre. The toxin was gone and so were the dementors, but she knew it was far from over. Voldemort still hadn’t shown his face, and that could only mean one thing. Clarissa rushed forward as her magic responded to the call of danger. She had to get to Harry! 

“Stay here Clarissa, we’ll handle this. Protect the students.” Remus pushed her back into the crowd of panicking people trying to get inside the castle. She snarled and shoved him away. 

“Harry is my responsibility. They’ve managed to separate us from him. Don’t you see, this was the plan all along. Something is happening inside that maze that they don’t want us to interfere with!” Remus paled and Sirius started pushing his way through the crowd. 

Clarissa removed a shrunken staff and enlarged it, stabbing it into the ground, channeling her magic through it to create a powerful shield as spells started raining down on them. The shield took a battering but held firm. “Reinforce it as it weakens and stay inside it. Ron, take this.” She took a small clip from her hair and enlarged it. It formed a large shield which Ron quickly took from her. 

“Be careful, save Harry.” He whispered. Clarissa nodded and ran from behind the shield. Most of the death eaters rushed her as they saw she was unprotected. Anton jumped down beside her and they fought their way through. Clarissa was pissed at this point and worried for Harry. She decapitated one of the death eaters and crushed another’s windpipe with her fist.

Three killing curses headed towards her from different directions and she lifted a chunk of the ground to stop one and deflected the other two. The death eaters were taken down with swift fire curses. Running back to the stands she saw Dumbledore and a good portion of his Order fighting against dementors and death eaters alike. There were even a few werewolves. A few silver daggers to the throat took care of the wolves and her patronus took care of the dementors. She rushed through the crowd, ignoring everything around her. Harry was her only priority right now. She would not be distracted again.

**_Scene Break_ **

Draco had been separated from his friends as everyone ran towards the castle. He couldn’t see his father anymore, but in his mind, he knew where he was. There were death eaters everywhere. That toxin had thankfully been taken care of and there were at least a hundred dementors that were also dealt with. The carnage had slowed down somewhat and he chanced a look around.

“Well, well, well, what do we have here.” Draco’s breath froze in his chest as he heard the voice coming from behind him. He turned around and gazed at the white mask of the death eater in fear. 

“If it isn’t Malfoy’s brat.” The man laughed harshly, pointing his wand at Draco. 

“I’ll enjoy this. That man always pissed me off, behaving like he was better than the rest of us. Let’s see how he handles the death of his brat.” He opened his mouth to utter a curse but was frozen on the spot by a swift and powerful stunner to the back. He fell to the ground like a ton of bricks and Draco swiftly relieved him of his wand, binding him to a tree for good measure. A quick look around, he saw a head of red hair rush off in the opposite direction and wondered who his rescuer was. 

**_Inside the maze:_ **

Harry had taken the opposite direction to Cedric and had faced several creatures and traps. There was devil’s snare, blast ended skrewts, Cornish pixies, a troll, poisonous plants, a sinkhole and trap mirrors. He had met several dead ends and had to turn around. Red sparks had gone up from another end of the maze and he briefly wondered who had left the maze and their chance at the cup. Inside the maze was fairly dark at this point and he lit his wand to continue on his way. He actually felt like he wanted to win, at least to have something to show for all the crap he had to put up with.

Halfway through another path, he felt like he was being followed. Turning, he didn’t see anyone but the feeling didn’t go away. As he decided to continue, a hissed spell was hurled towards him. 

“Portego, Expelliarmus!” The spell bounced off his shield which held up, but no wand came flying towards him. Was this a part of the maze? He didn’t think so as the person finally showed himself. He paled as the death eater came into view. They were in a narrow pathway, surrounded by bushes. The man smirked at him before blasting the ground in front of him. Harry sent the debris at him and it surprised him long enough for Harry to disarm him and throw him into the bushes, charming the leaves and vines, ensuring he couldn’t get out without someone freeing him. The more he struggled, the more entangled he’d become.

He ran ahead, narrowly missing the two spells zooming at him from opposite directions. It seemed the maze was a trap, filled with death eaters. A tongue locking curse and disarming spell got rid of one and he quickly froze him, before sinking his partner partway into the earth and taking his wand and snapping it. Harry ran forward, three silent spells dispatching the men waiting for him around the corner. Those wands were broken as well. 

He was breathing heavily, but he wasn’t tired. His magic singed as it wrapped around him. Two spells - he realized were stunners - sailed towards him. He redirected them and heard the thump of two bodies hitting the ground. The next bend revealed the cup, sitting innocently in the center, surrounded by a soft glowing light. Harry had forgotten it as he’d raced through the maze, defending from attacks at every turn. 

He stepped towards it, but didn’t touch it. Suddenly his ring began to warm, causing his heart to beat faster, and his scar started burning. He clutched his head in surprise and pain. 

“Harry Potter,” Looking up, he noticed a man standing silently at the other side of the space. He had three people with him and Harry recognized one as Pettigrew. He growled at the rat who squeaked, before hiding behind the man. The man drew his wand and lit up their surroundings, his features came into full view. 

“We meet again at last, Potter. Do you know who I am?” The man spoke again. He took a step closer and the pain in Harry’s head intensified, causing him to whimper softly. 

“V-Voldemort,” He hissed. 

“Yes,” The Dark Lord smirked evilly at him. 

Back outside the maze Clarissa ran towards the entrance as three spells zoomed towards her. Blocking two and sending back the third she ran into the maze. Dumbledore had quickly drawn the death eaters’ attention from her, allowing her to enter the maze without them behind her. Looking around, she didn’t see any blood and using a quick point me spell, she followed it towards Harry. She passed two death eaters, alive but unconscious and she smiled; Harry’s alive. She rushed past the bodies of the death eaters and rounded the next corner. Hearing a hiss, she turned around just as a large snake lunged at her. A quick freezing spell and the snake was frozen before it could bite her.

Voldemort studied the boy in front of him. He couldn’t believe how easy it had been to work around the wards Dumbledore had set up and put up his own wards. Now no-one would be able to escape, they would all die. His toxin and the dementors would kill most and the death eaters would finish the rest. He smirked at Potter who narrowed his eyes at him, only making him laugh. 

“Your friends are all dead Potter, or dying as we speak. They will not escape. I have ensured that no-one will come to your rescue. Dumbledore has failed to protect his precious weapon. I will kill you Potter, alone, just as I’ve always said.” 

“Harry?” Harry stared in horror at Cedric, who had come up on the group. The death eaters and Voldemort turned to the unfortunate boy and curses were thrown. 

“No!” Harry sent a powerful blast of magic, throwing Cedric out of the way of the curses and putting up a wall of thick vines between him and the spells. One of the death eaters sent a blast of wind at Harry that formed around his face and suffocated him. Voldemort laughed as he watched Harry struggle to breathe. 

“Noble to the end Potter. You saved the boy but failed to save yourself.” The Dark Lord mocked. 

Harry focused on his magic, holding still. He felt the wind around his face and willed it to move. Voldemort was shocked when the wind moved from Potter’s face and expanded. A small tornado rushed at him until he dispelled it. 

“Crucio!” He shouted at Harry as he saw the boy getting up from the floor, only to jump aside as the spell was sent back at him. Pettigrew screamed as the crucio hit him.

“You’ve learned a few tricks Potter. It doesn’t matter, it won’t be enough to save you.” He started throwing spells, his death eaters joining in. He was pissed to see Potter holding up against their spells, sending most of them back at them. 

Clarissa rushed forward as Harry was blasted off his feet to land painfully on the ground in front of Voldemort. Voldemort spun around as a large serpent made of water slithered towards him, it opened its mouth and froze his death eaters as it passed over them. He conjured a large fire basilisk and the two giant serpents fought viciously, hissing and spitting at each other. 

He shielded against several high powered curses and stopped to look at this newest interruption. 

“Clarissa!” Potter shouted, rushing towards the girl as the serpents both disappeared in a large cloud of steam. Voldemort vanished the steam and watched the two teens. He noticed Potter was putting himself in front of the girl as he stood before them. He smirked. 

“Oh, Potter, who is this? Your whore?” He laughed harshly as Potter glared at him. 

“Tom Riddle, the disgrace of Slytherin.” The girl whispered, stopping his laughter. Now it was his turn to glare. She had the nerve to smirk at him. It was time to end this.

Two killing curses left his wand and hurled towards the teens. Clarissa used her disk to stop one before sending the other one back. Harry conjured several vines with barbs and sent them at Voldemort, who burned them before conjuring his fire basilisk. Clarissa froze it before shattering it and sending the pieces at Voldemort who turned them into leaves and then poisonous needles and sent them back at the teens. Harry shielded them both as Clarissa sent several spells, each one blocked by Voldemort. 

The duel continued until Clarissa froze the ground and Voldemort’s feet and Harry sent an acid spell at his wand hand, locking it onto him so it never missed. Voldemort canceled the ice but the acid hit him in his upper arm, causing him to hiss from the pain. Clarissa summoned his wand from him and turned it to ash before it even reached her. Both teens panted as they stared at him. They may be skilled, but they were reaching their limit, the girl already looked a little pale. He needed to get rid of her so he could take care of Potter.

“You think it would be so easy to defeat me.” Voldemort hissed as clouds appeared in the darkened sky and lightning started flashing threateningly. Harry looked up at the sky and Voldemort took the chance to send a wandless bone crusher at him. 

“Harry!” Clarissa pushed him out of the way and the curse hit her shoulder, causing her to scream out. Voldemort laughed at the look of horror on Potter’s face. He rushed towards her and Tom took his chance to fry them both. A bolt of lightning tore from the sky towards them. 

Clarissa’s shield was up in seconds and the lightning collided with it. Voldemort laughed cruelly. 

“You won’t be able to hold that shield for long. You are already weakened, girl, and I can carry this on all day.” He focused on intensifying the power of the lightning and soon light was flashing and blinding them. Clarissa was bleeding from her nose and ears and her body was trembling, but she held strong. Harry began to panic as he watched, listening to Voldemort’s cruel laugh. 

“Clarissa tell me what to do, you can’t hold off so much lightning!” Harry yelled. 

“He’s distracted Harry, use that distraction to our advantage.” She whispered. Harry turned to the cackling dark lord who he could barely see with all the light flashing around them. His brain was rushing to think of some solution to their predicament, when he noticed the water on the ground. 

He focused on the little elemental training he knew, praying it would work. The water started moving closer to Voldemort and Harry watched as it settled around his feet. He focused on the lightning above them. If he could move it to the water they could electrocute Voldemort. He wondered if he could move lightning. 

“Your magic Harry.” She whispered as the shield moaned under the assault of the lightning. Harry concentrated on his magic, driving away the panic he felt at the thought of being struck by lightning. If he couldn’t use Voldemort’s lightning against him, he could create his own. Feeling his magic responding, he pointed his wand at the water and fired. The water charged with electric current and Voldemort screamed from the shock, his lightning storm ending as suddenly as it began. Clarissa dropped the shield, standing beside Harry and watching as the rage descended on Voldemort’s face.

He fired spell after spell at them, Harry being hit in the arm by a cutting hex. Clarissa knew she needed to end this, or they wouldn’t survive. She used a technique taught to her by her brother, watching as the spells headed towards them, Harry’s shield taking most of the assault. She froze the spells and merged them, sending the pure magical energy from the spells back at Voldemort like a bomb. The explosion shook the ground, Clarissa falling from the backlash, debris falling onto them.

Harry panted as the silence fell over them, wondering if it was over. He turned to Clarissa, watching as she surged from the ground suddenly, a block of ice forming. Another loud blast was heard and the explosion threw Clarissa across the ground. She landed harshly, falling unconscious. 

“NO!” Harry turned towards Voldemort who was re-emerging from where the magic had blasted him through the hedges of the maze. Voldemort smirked in triumph and Harry felt his eyes water. His pain quickly turned to anger and a wind picked up. The wind whipped around Harry violently, swishing and hissing with his anger. 

Voldemort’s eyes widened slightly at the display, before he called his lightning in response. Harry didn’t allow him to, he sent the wind charged with his magic towards Voldemort, whose shield couldn’t withstand the power of Harry’s raw magic and shattered, throwing the dark lord clear out of the maze. 

Harry’s magic exploded outward in a flash, before coming back to him and settling around him. He took deep breaths to calm himself and turned towards Clarissa. She was curled up in a corner of the maze, the chucks of ice surrounded her. Harry melted them away and held her in his arms. He felt for a pulse, sagging in relief when he found one. She stirred in his hold before her eyes fluttered open. 

“Harry?” She whispered as she looked at him. There was blood on her but Harry ignored it as he gazed at her, tears of relief flowing down his face. 

“I’m okay, I’m here.” She gazed at him, her own eyes swimming with emotion. 

“We did it, he’s gone.” He whispered. She looked around at the destruction. The Triwizard Cup was still sitting innocently in the middle of the space. Harry touched her face and she looked back at him. 

“I thought I’d lost you. I can’t lose you Clarissa, you mean so much to me.” Her eyes widened at that before they softened at him. She reached her hand up and he held it, putting it on his face. He kissed below her right eye before putting his forehead on hers. “I know you have a duty to do but I can’t help how I feel. When Voldemort hit you with that spell I -” She shushed him and he looked into her eyes, then at her lips, he closed his eyes and moved closer.

“Harry!” He jerked open his eyes as Ron, Hermione and several more people ran towards them. Everyone stopped in front of them and Harry saw the wide grin on Ron’s face was more than just relief to see him alive. He was helped to his feet and Clarissa was put on a stretcher as Madame Pomfrey fussed over her injuries. 

“Whoa Harry, what happened?” Neville asked as he gazed around at the mess. Harry couldn’t answer as he was being strangled by Mrs. Weasley, who was whispering how worried she was over and over again. 

“Mom, you’re going to kill him!” Ron shouted, causing Molly to quickly let go, only for Hermione, Hannah and Susan to take over. 

“Oh Harry, we were so terrified for you, that lightning from earlier, was that you?” Hannah asked. 

“No, that was Voldemort.” Everyone gasped and Dumbledore’s eyes widened.

“He has gotten stronger.” The old man whispered.

“Where is he, is he dead?” Harry asked urgently.

“Who Harry?” Hermione asked.

“He escaped with some of his death eaters. I saw them myself.” Dumbledore answered, peering at Harry curiously. Harry sighed in disappointment. He had hoped Voldemort had been killed by that blast. It seemed the dark lord would live to terrorize him another day. 

“Pup!” Sirius shouted, before grabbing Harry. They squeezed one another for a moment before letting go. 

“Oh thank Merlin.” Sirius whispered as he looked at Harry’s face. Harry teared up at the genuine concern he saw in Sirius’ eyes. Remus was standing nearby, a smile of relief on his face. 

“Let us get back to the castle. Harry, you can inform us of what happened here.” Dumbledore quickly took charge. 

“None of that Albus, that young man will be coming with me so I may look after him. In fact, you all need to come with me. I won’t take no for an answer.” Many groaned as Madame Pomfrey glared at them. They exited the maze and headed to the castle. They paused once they saw Minister Fudge heading towards them with a few aurors. Fudge’s eyes widened as he approached the group, the lanterns lighting his path. Sirius had already transformed back into a dog and Clarissa was frowning at him. When she saw Fudge she jumped from the stretcher, frightening everyone when she charged at him. 

“You cowardly ingrate! You locked the students out of the school! What kind of person are you - reckless fool!” Dumbledore quickly grabbed her before she could attack the stunned Minister. Harry took her away and helped Madame Pomfrey get her back on the gurney. 

“Is this true Cornelius?” Dumbledore asked. Fudge sputtered incredulously before finally finding his voice.

“Now see here, I won’t be questioned and accused like a common criminal. Many others had wisely followed me inside, it wasn’t our fault you all chose to remain with the death eaters.” Now everyone was glaring at him as they realized he hadn’t denied it. Snuffles was growling at him from beside Harry’s feet. 

“You should have called in the aurors and helped us! What kind of Minister abandons his people to die! You ran away with your tail between your legs and left us to Voldemort and the death eaters!” Harry shouted. Fudge paled at the name. 

“You-know-who is dead Mr. Potter! Do not spout such lies.” Harry glared in disgust at the man.

“Dead, dead! Clarissa and I just fought him inside that bloody maze! Dumbledore saw him escape!” Fudge was sputtering once more. 

“He is telling the truth Cornelius. Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort, is very much alive. He organized this attack.” Fudge was pointing his fingers between Harry and Albus and the two aurors with him were pointing their wands at the group.

“Lies! I refuse to believe he’s back. He cannot come back because he’s dead. People do not come back from the dead. You must have seen someone else. This was a death eater attack, nothing more. I refuse to hear another word of this.” With that he turned from the group and fled in the opposite direction. 

“He will cause problems for us. The people will be told this was a death eater attack and they will call us liars for saying anymore.” Dumbledore sighed warily. The somber group headed inside.

Clarissa had been put into a healing sleep to stop her from hindering her recovery. As Harry laid on the bed beside her, he listened to Madame Pomfrey fussing and muttering under her breath. Clarissa and Madame Pomfrey had gotten closer over the course of the school year and Harry could see the worry on the matron’s face. 

“Is she going to be okay?” He asked quietly.

“Oh she’ll be fine. A tough cookie this one, she’ll pull through with no problems. Now you rest Harry, I want you to take it easy for the next few days. No sneaking out young man.” Harry smiled sheepishly and nodded. 

Madame Pomfrey left them to go to her office and Harry got comfortable under the sheets, looking at the ceiling. All around him were people who had been injured in the fight. There was talk of at least a dozen dead. The attack had been well executed and devastating. He wondered what would happen now. He had faced Voldemort head on, and he’d survived, largely in part to Clarissa and her training. He glanced at her, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. He swore never to let anything happen to her. She was everything to him, he wouldn’t lose her. He couldn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of the chapter! The aftermath will be in two parts and we are heading on to summer very soon. This chapter fought with me (hope you can't tell), but it was also exciting and enjoyable to write. 
> 
> See you on Wednesday!


	16. The Aftermath - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part one of what happened after the attack on the day of the third task.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm coming to terms with the fact that I'm an owl. Have you guys come to terms with anything lately? Think Harry Potter will like me if I become an animagus? Hope life is treating you fine, cause it certainly won't be fair.
> 
> Enjoy the Chapter!

Harry spent two days in the infirmary while Madame Pomfrey made sure he was not suffering from magical exhaustion. It was announced in the great hall that he had won the tournament, but he honestly didn’t care. The prize money had been sent to his vault. Neville told him he could invest it in some businesses and make a good profit. When he was finally allowed to leave, he was both incredibly happy and relieved, but also worried. Clarissa had not awoken during all that time. Harry spent each night talking to her and holding her hand. Madame Pomfrey had told him Clarissa had suffered from severe magical exhaustion. Her magical core had been almost empty at the end of the battle. Harry was shocked at that, he hadn’t realized how much of a close call it had been. He had informed the matron of the details of the battle and she had been shocked at how much magic Clarissa had used, and the fact she hadn’t passed out at all. She had pushed her magic to its’ limits that day, dangerously so. Madame Pomfrey planned to give her a stern talking to once she woke, but she assured Harry that Clarissa would awaken on her own, once her magic was replenished and she was strong enough. 

Harry reluctantly left the infirmary in search of his friends. Entering the great hall, he was met with shouts of his name and his friends almost bowling him over in their exuberance. He was led to the Gryffindor table where he was greeted by everyone, there was even some applause and shouts of greeting from the other tables. As Harry sat down, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to look. Cedric and Cho were standing behind him. 

“Harry, I wanted to say thank you for what you did in that maze. I would have surely died if it wasn’t for you.” Cedric held out his hand and Harry stood and shook it. The hall went up in cheers as both Hogwarts Champions shook hands. Cho stepped forward and hugged him, giving him a kiss to his cheek. 

“Thank you Harry, are you okay now, how is Clarissa?” She asked. 

“Clarissa is resting, Madame Pomfrey said she should wake soon. I’m okay, and no need to thank me. We have to watch out for each other, I know Cedric would have done the same for me.” Cedric nodded and grinned, before he and Cho left hand in hand to return to the Hufflepuff table.

Looking around the room, Harry noticed most of the students were sitting with their friends and family, no longer separated by the house borders. Susan and Hannah were at the Gryffindor table, as was Viktor Krum and Fleur Delacour and her sister. There were family members inside the hall as well, sitting with their loved ones. Everyone just wanted to be with their families after the battle they had been through. 

“Harry, is it true that you-know-who showed up? Some people are saying you fought him.” Dean Thomas spoke, eyes wide as he stared at Harry. Everyone within hearing range quieted down to hear his response, some even coming closer. 

“Yes, it’s true that Voldemort was there. I saw him, and Clarissa and I fought him.” The noise in the hall increased after that announcement, with everyone speculating about the fight. 

“Why should we believe you Potter, if you and that girl were the only ones who supposedly saw the man, how do we know you’re not lying? She isn’t even here right now to collaborate your story, so for all we know, it’s just another stunt to gain attention.” One Slytherin had stood up to make his voice heard around the room. Silence descended once he was finished speaking. 

“I’m guessing you’re one of the idiots who thought I put my name in the goblet to gain more attention, right? You probably also believed I was the one who opened the chamber of secrets two years ago, and petrified all those students. I’m truly flattered you think I’m so powerful to defy even the very laws of nature, but I learnt a valuable lesson this year, and that’s not to let what other people think define me. I won’t listen to your foolish assumptions. I know the truth, I lived it, and the people I care about believe in me. That’s all that matters.” There was the sound of clapping and soon the entire hall was applauding and cheering. Harry sat back down and turned to his friends, who were each smiling at him. 

“Forget him Harry, if you say you saw you-know-who, we believe you. You wouldn’t lie about something like that.” Ginny spoke next. It looked like she had gotten over her anger at him and decided to just be his friend. When he looked at her, there was a small blush on her face but her smile was reassuring. 

“Thank you Ginny, that means a lot to me.” Everyone went back to their meal, some people were glancing at him and whispering, but it wasn’t so bad to upset him. 

Everyone froze when Malfoy walked over to the Gryffindors. The hall watched him warily as he went. He seemed incredibly uncomfortable, but determined. He walked right up to the Weasley twins, surprising everyone. He glanced at Bill and Charlie, who were seated on either side of the twins, before looking at them. 

“I wanted to thank you for saving my life. One of you, or both of you saved me from being killed, and I came here personally to let you know you have my gratitude.” He stood stiffly as everyone looked at him with shock and disbelief on their faces. George looked at him with bewilderment, one eyebrow raised, but Fred was looking at him with some untold emotion in his eyes. He rose, startling Malfoy, who stiffened as he stepped right in front of him. 

“Your gratitude is all I require. It was my pleasure.” Fred took Draco’s hand but instead of shaking it, he brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. Malfoy looked petrified and a girl at the Hufflepuff table fainted. 

After a long minute, Malfoy seemed to come back to himself because he slowly withdrew his hand and gave a quick nod, before turning around and marching back to his table. No-one seemed to know what to do at that point. 

Fred sat down and George turned amused eyes on his brother. Ron was sputtering and turning red. Bill and Charlie looked frozen. The entire Gryffindor table was frozen in fact. Fred glanced around, seeing the disbelieving gazes and curious faces. 

“Don’t ask. It’s my business.” That was all he said before going back to his breakfast. Harry was still trying to process what he’d just witnessed. So many questions swam around in his mind and he was getting a headache at this point. He rubbed soothing circles into Ron’s back when his friend looked ready to explode or pass out. He was not looking well at all. 

The sound of the doors opening caught everyone’s attention. Three people stepped inside the room, two boys and one girl. They looked around, whispered something to each other and headed to Harry’s table. They took seats at the table. The girl sat beside Hermione and the boys made themselves comfortable a little further away. Everyone was staring at them until Fleur spoke up.

“I remember you! You saved me and my family from ze death eaters. Zank you.” She shook hands with the boy across from her and he gave her a winning smile, which made her blush prettily. 

“Sure thing pretty, couldn’t let those cowards harm you now could I?” His voice was soft and alluring and made several girls at the table blush, even though his eyes were for Fleur only. The girl beside Hermione rolled her eyes. 

“Anton, stop flirting, you’re engaged.” Some of the girls actually looked disappointed that the handsome stranger dressed in black leather was taken. Anton laughed. 

“Baby, of course I know that. I’m only offering an honest compliment. Beauty comes in many forms and I’m simply enjoying being surrounded by so many beautiful ladies today.” Even Hermione blushed that time. Harry wondered who the smooth talker was. He was dressed like Clarissa, with the girl dressed in an identical suit to the one Clarissa wore for the final task, only hers seemed to have a red tint to it and she wore short sleeves. She seemed to sense his gaze on her, looking up at him. 

“Hello, why are you staring at me?” Harry blushed in mortification as Anton and the guy beside him laughed. 

“I-I, it’s just that you look like someone I know.” He was quick to explain. 

“Oh,” She giggled, “You mean Claire?” Harry was a bit confused. The three strangers laughed at him. 

“Claire, also known as Clarissa, is an associate of ours. You could say she’s like a sister.” Everyone perked up at that, studying the chuckling strangers more closely. 

“You come from her school.” Hermione stated as she realized what was happening. 

“Yes, Claire is our classmate and dear friend. We train with her, we’re a team or a foursome, if you prefer.” The girl spoke again, before moaning around a mouthful of spicy eggs. 

“She called you.” Harry spoke. Here was a chance to learn a bit about Clarissa and where she came from. 

“Oh yes, just like last time. Dreadful situation you people are in. Not even we face this much action, and we’re trained for it.” Anton spoke next.

“You were in Hogsmeade!” Hannah exclaimed, Anton nodded and smiled.

“Ah, our first trip to this country and we get spells and curses thrown at us. Where’s the hospitality? I didn’t see you though, I would remember such a lovely face.” Hannah blushed while Neville glared at Anton. He seemed to notice and recognize Neville’s glare because he addressed him next. 

“Worry not friend, I am not interested in your fair lady. I have my own beauty that has truly captured my heart, even my body would never stray far from her.” The twins laughed and Neville snorted. Hannah kissed her boyfriend on the cheek, causing him to grin. 

“Your body would not survive if it were to stray.” The girl spoke up, glaring halfheartedly at him. Everyone chuckled at that and Anton bowed dramatically over his plate, causing people to laugh at him. 

Hermione looked ready to burst with the amount of questions she had. Harry smiled in amusement at her. He turned back to the girl sitting in front of him. 

“We know Mr. Flirt’s name, but we don’t know yours.” Harry inquired, Hermione beamed at him silently. The girl put down her fork and wiped her mouth before she looked at him. 

“I am Samantha, but I prefer Sam. You’ve met my fiancé Anton, and his silent partner would be Derek.” Derek nodded as everyone looked at him. 

“You must be Harry, your features are familiar from Claire’s letters. I also saw you with her at the beginning of that task, I’m not sure what it was. Thank you, for looking out for her.” Harry was taken aback by that. He hadn’t been the one to look out for Clarissa, it was the other way around. 

“Clarissa saved my life. I would have died in that maze if it wasn’t for her. I didn’t stand a chance against Voldemort.” His friends gasped at this and Hermione had tears in her eyes. 

“Harry, don’t say that, it would have been okay.” He looked at her. 

“No Hermione, we have to face facts, even when they aren’t in our favor. Voldemort is a powerful and experienced wizard. He has years of knowledge at his disposal. I’m just fourteen, and all I have is four years of Hogwarts education under my belt. That could never be enough to stand up to someone like him. The stakes were always stacked against me. Why do you think I jumped at the chance to train with Clarissa? I knew I wouldn’t stand a chance, and even a year of training wasn’t enough. He would have killed me if Clarissa hadn’t gotten there in time and fought with me. That’s the truth.”

Everyone was silent, staring at him with shock and sorrow. Sam was gazing at him with respect in her eyes, he wondered what that meant. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” He asked her quietly. 

“It takes a true man to admit his weaknesses. You had the opportunity to play it off as if you were the hero, Clarissa isn’t here to refute that. Instead you told the truth, that deserves respect. You have earned our respect, Harry Potter.” Harry looked at her and Anton and Derek, who were looking at him. 

After breakfast, everyone went to the tower. There would be no classes, there were only a few days left before everyone could leave for the start of summer. Harry was both looking forward to and dreading summer. He wanted the break from school, to assess his thoughts and emotions of that day and to enjoy some time away from the castle. He was dreading being back at the Dursleys, there would be no rest or relaxation at that house. 

Viktor and Fleur had been invited to the tower with them and had accepted. They told everyone what happened to them during the task. Fleur had been out of the maze before the death eaters arrived, she had rushed to her parents and they had made their way towards the castle when they discovered no-one could apparate due to the anti-apparition wards. There had been so much panic. Two death eaters had cornered them as they ran and Fleur cried when she mentioned seeing the killing curse headed for her father. Anton had stepped forward and redirected the killing curse back at the death eater who had fired it, before attacking and breaking the neck of the other. Her parents had grabbed her and ran after that. 

Viktor had fought two death eaters inside the maze who were looking for Harry, he’d managed to stun them and left. He had been looking for Hermione while avoiding spells and helping a few first years, who had been scared to move from beneath the stands. Hermione smiled at Viktor when he spoke of his fear for her. He took her hand in his and kissed her knuckles.

Everyone told a little of what happened during the battle from their points of view, sharing their accounts and the fear they felt at being attacked.

“Thank Merlin you guys were there. I think Clarissa deserves a medal for her actions that day. She was so involved. She took out those slimy death eaters before they could hurt anyone, and of course her friends helped. Then she went and fought you-know-who with Harry, and actually beat him. That’s pretty amazing.” Seamus spoke up from the middle of the circle that had formed around the people telling their stories. Many of the others agreed. 

“What was that thing you guys used on the toxin?” Ron asked Anton. 

“What?” Harry jumped, he hadn’t heard anything about a toxin until now. 

“Harry, there was so much more than death eaters out there. You-know-who came prepared. He brought that toxin from before, along with about a hundred dementors.” Harry paled at this. How had anyone survived! 

“There were werewolves too.” Romilda Vane whispered, some of the students gasped. 

“It was called a vacuum, a nifty little invention. It sucks gas from the air. In the case of the toxin, it neutralized it with the gas chamber. No oxygen could get in, so the toxin suffocated.” Everyone looked impressed at this. 

“Think you could lend it to us? Who knows if the death eaters won’t start unleashing that toxin everywhere they go.” Dean spoke and everyone nodded, turning pleading eyes on the trio. 

“We’ll have to ask our superior, but we’ll get back to you on that.” Derek spoke up, frightening everyone with his voice. It was the first time he had spoken out loud to the group since his arrival. 

They talked up until Mcgonagall came inside, an auror with her. 

“Mr. Potter, please come with me. Everyone, this is Auror Mills, he will be asking you some questions about what happened two days ago, please be truthful and clear with your answers.” The auror stepped forward and said he would call everyone one at a time. Harry got up and went with his Head of House. Sam was following them until Mcgonagall rounded on her. 

“For what reason are you following us?” She asked, her temper flaring. 

“Clarissa is Harry’s bodyguard, and she is currently unable to perform her duties. As her teammate, it is my responsibility to continue those duties until she returns.” Mcgonagall pursed her lips at the girl before her. Sam looked bored as she stared back at her. Eventually the Head of Gryffindor turned around and continued walking. Harry smirked at Sam, who looked amused.

They travelled to the Headmaster’s office and Harry was a little annoyed by this. They entered, and Harry saw Remus and Sirius were present, along with Snape. Dumbledore gazed at Sam as she made herself comfortable in a corner of the room, before he turned to Harry with a small smile on his face. 

“Harry, it pleases these old eyes to see you well my boy. The situation we found ourselves in a few days ago was most unfortunate. I am grateful to Clarissa for her devotion to her duty to protect you. How is she?” He asked, concern in his voice. 

“She had depleted her magical core. Madame Pomfrey says she’ll wake once it’s restored.” Harry spoke quietly. 

“Excellent news my boy. Due to the fact only you and Clarissa had seen and recognized Voldemort in the maze - Mr. Diggory said he had barely seen any faces before he was blasted away - I will have to rely on your testimony to convince the Ministry of his return. Unfortunately, Clarissa’s testimony will likely be dismissed due to her status as a visitor from abroad. The people will listen to you however, we hope to counteract the lies printed by the Minister as soon as possible. People need to be aware of Voldemort’s return.” He passed over a copy of the Daily Prophet from yesterday where it spoke of the attack, but there was no mention of Voldemort’s return or the fact that Harry and Clarissa had fought against him. The Ministry gave a statement about capturing several death eaters, they made it sound as if they had been involved. Harry shook his head. There was also a quote from Fudge stating it was a death eater attack to stop the tournament and capture the boy-who-lived. There was no mention of Clarissa and her friends, but there were details about the attack and the victims. Harry was sad to see four students had been among those who died. A whopping total of twenty seven death eaters had been killed, compared to the twelve civilians. There were plenty dead who had yet to be identified.

“A terrible tragedy.” Dumbledore whispered when he saw the look on Harry’s face. One of the dead students had been a first year Hufflepuff. There were two third year Gryffindors and a sixth year Ravenclaw. The shock of the situation finally consumed him and he sat heavily unto the chair that appeared behind him. 

“This is all my fault.” He whispered. There was a sting at the back of his head and he turned to look at Sam, who had slapped him. He rubbed the spot absently as he stared at her. 

“Don’t be a fool. You did not kill them, nor did you cause their deaths. You were almost killed yourself, so snap out of it and stop behaving like a self absorbed idiot. Don’t waste all of Clarissa’s hard work.” She glared at him. At the mention of Clarissa he sat up straighter. She was right. Clarissa would have tackled him to the ground or thrown several fire and freezing charms at him for that. He smiled, the pain in his heart had decreased a bit, but he missed Clarissa and wished she was here right now. Sam stared at him, her gaze knowing. 

“She’s right Harry. You are not to blame for this. Leave the blame to Tom and his death eaters. Let us be grateful there had not been more casualties.” Harry nodded. It could have been so much worse. Sirius came over and squeezed his shoulder, grinning when he looked at him. Harry turned back to the Headmaster. 

“I’ll help in any way I can. The Ministry cannot be allowed to sweep this under the rug. Those kids deserve better. We all deserve better.” He spoke with conviction. 

“I agree. Why don’t you walk us through the event from your point of view.” Harry launched into his account of the maze. Everyone was silent throughout his tale. The looks of amazement and shock soon took over and there were murmurs at the end.

“I should kiss that girl!” Sirius exclaimed. Harry glared at him, causing him to laugh and edge away from beside Harry. "Or I'll just leave that to you." He smirked at the end.

“The fight really began when Clarissa came along, she tipped the scale in our favor.” Harry continued, ignoring Sirius and his words, though he could not deny he felt warm inside at the thought. 

Albus nodded, paying no mind to the questions everyone was asking Harry. He hadn’t known just how powerful Clarissa was, or how she would bring out Harry’s power. He focused on Harry’s defeat of Voldemort at the end. It sounded like Clarissa being injured had been the catalyst for Harry to unleash his power. It was purely to avenge Clarissa’s defeat. Harry hadn’t even been thinking about his own life at that point, let alone any thought for the destruction Voldemort had caused, even though he hadn’t been aware of it at the time. This was a serious situation he hadn’t noticed until now. Harry could not be allowed to continue like this. His attraction to Clarissa was literally fueling his magic. Would Harry even be able to perform so well without her? She had saved him and then been his only motivation to finish the fight. He depended on her to lead him, even during the fight. He followed her without question or concern. Albus struggled to calm down in his rising panic. Salvador had mentioned something during his last meeting. If he tried to separate them, Harry would follow Clarissa. Albus couldn’t allow that to happen. Harry mustn’t develop any further feelings for the girl, or they were sure to lose the war should she fall in battle. Harry would lose all motivation to fight because he was fighting for her, and not for the good of the wizarding world. He needed to stop this before it got any worse. He tunes back into the conversation happening around him. 

“Her patronus was truly incredible to see, I almost couldn’t believe it.” Remus was saying to a wide eyed Harry. 

“What form was it?” He asked eagerly. Albus turned to Remus for the answer but it was Sirius who provided it. 

“A freaking giant snake!” The animagus shouted. Snape snorted in disgust at the man. 

“Impossible.” Was all the snarky man spoke. 

“You weren’t there Snivellus, so shut up. We saw it and we can provide our memories as proof. It was a snake.” Sirius glared at Snape, who sneered at him. 

“A sea serpent to be exact. Not a mere snake.” Remus corrected quietly. Albus was surprised at that. Perhaps Salvador had been telling the truth about sending his best. 

“I’ve seen it, I think. Clarissa used a giant water snake to combat Voldemort’s fire basilisk.” Harry spoke quietly. Everyone was looking at Harry again and asking questions. 

“I saw Pettigrew too. He’s there I think, frozen in the maze with two other death eaters. Do you think the Ministry found him?” Harry asked.

“That bloody rat! Where is he Harry?” Sirius looked ready to rush off to find Pettigrew. 

“The maze is being deconstructed as we speak. If he is there, the aurors would have removed him from the area already.” Albus spoke up to stop the man from running out of the room. There were aurors all around the castle and the grounds. Sirius was bound to be seen by at least one of them. Albus wasn’t ready to answer questions about harboring a wanted criminal inside the castle. 

Sirius sagged in disappointment, but he looked hopeful someone would have recognized Pettigrew and the truth could finally be uncovered. 

“Harry my boy, about your summer residence.” Both Harry and Sirius perked up at that. Albus saw his chance to regain some control and get himself back in the game. 

“I think spending most of it at the Dursleys is wise, you can stay with the Weasleys during the last two weeks of the holidays.” Harry looked devastated and Sirius was sputtering, causing Snape to snort. 

“But-but Albus, why can’t Harry stay with me, at Order Headquarters? He would be far safer there than with those muggles.” Said Sirius. He had promised he would get Harry to stay with him and he didn’t want to break his promise. 

“I’m afraid not Sirius, there will be a lot happening at Headquarters this summer. We must mobilize our people and start the search for Voldemort. That is no place for a young teen.” 

“I’ll be quiet, I promise, I won’t cause any problems.” Harry pleaded. 

“As if you could ever not cause problems for others Potter.” Snape spoke from his corner of the room. Harry clenched his fists but did not respond. 

“You must be present at the Dursleys Harry, the blood wards will protect you. Voldemort will be looking for you this summer, he won’t find you in the muggle world.”

Harry buried his head in his hands. He shouldn’t have expected things would change at this point. Everything was still the same. Something occurred to Harry and he looked at the Headmaster.

“What about Clarissa, she can’t stay at the Dursleys, they’ll never accept her.” 

“Clarissa will not be joining you for the summer holidays.” Harry startled at that. Even Remus, Sirius and Mcgonagall looked at Dumbledore in shock. 

“Albus, Voldemort attacked Harry and you’re taking away the one person who can actually protect him from further attack?” Remus asked incredulously. 

“The wards around Harry’s home will protect him. Clarissa deserves some time off to spend at her own home. She’s been by Harry’s side all year, we can’t expect her to continue watching over him throughout the summer as well. There will be round the clock watch from the Order for Harry, and he will stay with his family until the time comes for him to go to the Borrow.” Dumbledore spoke with finality. Harry couldn’t believe his ears. Not only was he sending him back to the Dursleys, he was taking Clarissa away from him. Harry jumped from his seat, knocking over the chair. 

“No way in hell! Who the hell are you to tell me where I should go and who I should stay with. You’re the Headmaster. You might have a say while I’m at Hogwarts but you can’t tell me how to spend my summer holidays.” Albus was shocked as Harry yelled at him. He stood from his seat, standing to his full height. 

“I am not only your Headmaster, Harry, I am also responsible for you while you are away from Hogwarts. I am your Magical Guardian and you will do as I say.” The room crackled with magic as the two wizards faced off. 

“What! What the hell is a magical guardian? If I need a guardian while outside of Hogwarts then Sirius is the obvious choice. My parents chose him as my Godfather.” Harry wasn’t backing down. 

“Sirius cannot care for you while he is still running from the law. He was also away in Azkaban while you were being raised at the Dursleys. During his incarceration, I was awarded your guardianship.” Everyone was surprised by this. Sirius was looking at Dumbledore in shock. Harry looked ready to attack the man. 

“So you put me with the Dursleys, year after year. I didn’t even know you before coming to Hogwarts, and you have the gall to call yourself my guardian. You will never be my guardian. You’re nothing more than a meddling old fart. You knew what they were doing to me, all this time, and you did nothing. What kind of guardian is that? You should be ashamed to admit what a failure you are.” Mcgonagall gasped at the venom in Harry’s tone. Albus frowned. 

“You belong with your family Harry. It’s the best place for you. There is no need to behave like this.” 

“They are no family of mine. They’re relatives, nothing more! They hate me, didn’t you see how I looked whenever I came to school after a summer with them? Why do you think I stay at the castle every Christmas? Why do you think I beg you not to send me back there every year? Why I always ask to stay in the castle?” There was silence as everyone picked up on what Harry was implying. Mcgonagall rounded on Dumbledore. 

“I told you they were the worst kind of muggles Albus, please tell me you didn’t know of this and still sent the boy back.” Sirius was glaring at Albus while Remus was looking at Harry. Snape sneered. 

“The brat is nothing more than a lying attention seeking troublemaker. Ignore him. He is just like his father, arrogant and spoiled. Look how he spoke to the Headmaster just now, the man who has kept his ungrateful arse alive all this time.” Snape’s words were cutting and filled with hatred. Harry’s anger flared and he lunged at Snape, surprising everyone. Sam sprung into action and pulled her charge off the Potions Master and across the room. Harry was fighting her hold but he was careful not to hurt her. 

“Shut up you disgusting death eater scum! You don’t know anything about me! Why didn’t you do us all a favor and die with your buddies outside, or were you too much of a coward and hid with Fudge!” Harry was spitting mad, and the noise in the room had gone up. The trinkets on Dumbledore’s shelves were rattling as Harry’s magic flared. 

“Enough! Mr. Potter, calm down immediately and apologize to your Professor.” Dumbledore scolded. Harry sneered at him and closed his mouth. Like hell would he apologize to that bastard.

It was very hard to regain the peace throughout the rest of the meeting. Albus was grateful Harry’s outburst had stopped any further talk about the Dursleys. At the end of the meeting everyone had provided copies of their memories as evidence for the Ministry. Harry had stormed out of the tower with Sam behind him. Albus was hoping he wouldn’t have to use the memories. Just the threat of exposing them should be enough to convince Cornelius to listen to him and follow his advice. Tom was much more powerful than he’d realized. He would have to begin the search for the horcruxes soon. They couldn’t defeat Tom without them. 

The aurors had done their investigations and questioned all the students. The maze and the grounds were cleaned of evidence and everything settled down. Peter Pettigrew and the frozen death eaters had not been found, much to everyone’s disappointment. Albus speculated Voldemort must have ordered their retrieval from the maze. 

* * *

Severus concluded his meeting with the aurors and went straight to his rooms. He was still mad from his confrontation with Potter in the Headmaster’s office. The nerve of that arrogant brat. He wanted him to die did he? He had no idea how many times Severus had dreamed of strangling him in his sleep and saving the Dark Lord the trouble of dealing with him, but he was a sensible man and he knew how much problems would arise from that, even if he made sure no evidence pointed to him. The fact that so many had to put their lives in his incompetent hands pained Severus more than words could ever describe. Fate was truly a cruel bitch sometimes.

Entering his quarters he found his godson sitting on the sofa in front of the fireplace. He walked past him and into his bedroom. He needed a shower before he could deal with whatever Draco wanted to discuss with him. He recalled the incident in the great hall and shivered in disgust. He did not want to remember something so horrible for as long as he lived. 

After a long shower, he was refreshed enough to return to the sitting room. Draco was still in the same position he had left him in, staring unseeingly into the fire. He took the single chair beside the sofa and waited. 

“I’m so confused, Uncle Sev. I don’t know what to think anymore. I know Father participated in that attack and probably left with the Dark Lord afterwards. Did he even care that I was in danger? Did it matter to him how much destruction he was causing? Four students died, three of which were purebloods. What is the point of all this if the purebloods are being killed just like as everyone else.” He seemed to pause for a moment, covering his face with his hands. Severus watched him quietly. 

“There are many things the Dark Lord and his followers do that is not understood by most people, Draco. You are in shock at the moment. You were in fear of your life, caught in a difficult situation. You don’t need to be thinking of these things yet.” He spoke softly. Many would be shocked to hear Severus Snape speak this way to anyone. 

“No, I have to think of it. I know my life is changing. Things aren’t as black and white anymore. I don’t think they’ve ever been, I’ve just been blind and in denial. Father always told me how great it was to serve the Dark Lord, he said it brought honor to our family. What kind of honor could come from murdering children.” A brief silence passed between them as both were caught in their thoughts. 

“What are you saying Draco? Your father will expect you to follow in his footsteps. Do you no longer want that?” Draco felt like a weight had fallen onto him at the question. It’s what he’s been asking himself for days now, and he still couldn’t come up with a definitive answer. What was he going to do when that time came. What did he even want to do? There were things that were expected of him as the Malfoy Heir, certain behaviors and beliefs. He had always anxiously awaited that time, but now he dreaded it. How could things be such a spectacular mess. The words Clarissa had whispered in his ear that day in the corridor were now repeating over and over in his mind. Had she seen this coming and tried to warn him? It sounds like a warning now, after all he’d witnessed. He felt like such a fool, looking back at the person he was at that time. He had been so ignorant. He had no way to justify his behavior, or to feel honored by the actions of his family.

“I don’t know,” He whispered. Severus watched him for a few minutes. He could tell Draco was breaking under the weight of his realizations. He could not handle the pressure that now rested with him. His heart went out to the young man, but he could do nothing for him. This was inevitable, it always has been. 

“I can’t tell you what you must choose Draco. The situation has no clear answer. You must make the decision whose consequences you feel you can bear.” Draco looked at him. 

“There will be consequences either way, that is unavoidable. You have a year at most to decide which road you will take. Whatever you decide, I will do my best to support your decision.” Draco nodded mutely, going back to staring at the flames. Severus got up. Draco would stay in his spare room tonight to avoid the Slytherin dorms. He bid him goodnight and went to bed. 

* * *

Inside the Slytherin common room the snakes were having their own difficult discussions, with trusted friends or within their own minds. Whatever was decided, everyone knew nothing would be the same. The Dark Lord had returned, many of them already knew this from their parents and older siblings. To witness his destructive power, to face attack from his followers, who hadn’t cared whether or not their families served him, that was different. How many of their parents had been among the attackers, how many of their own family had thrown curses at them. It was a somber and silent time for the Slytherins and some of the students from the other houses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what! I'm giving you two chapters in one day! What are you waiting for? Go on to the next chapter! (but leave a comment please)


	17. The Aftermath - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing what happened in the days after the attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet I surprised you! I'm happy.

Harry rushed to the infirmary, his friends behind him. Entering the room, he scanned the surroundings and smiled when he saw the person he was looking for. She was sitting up in bed, awake, and drinking a cup of tea as Madame Pomfrey spoke to her. Harry felt Sam leave his side and rush forward to greet her friend. Clarissa smiled at her sister in all but blood, and they shared a passionate hug. Harry was nervous, feeling excitement bubble within him along with his nerves. The mixture made him slightly nauseous, but nothing would keep him from being here right now.

Clarissa glanced over Sam’s shoulder as the agent talked her ear off about all the things she’d seen and done at Hogwarts while Clarissa was in the infirmary. Harry smiled at her as she looked at him, and received a large smile in response. Finally Sam seemed to realize she had lost Clarissa’s attention and released her, stepping back and allowing Harry to step forward.

Harry stopped right beside the bed, drinking in her features with a hunger that surprised him. He had truly missed having those gorgeous eyes focused on him, the smile on the soft pink lips, the healthy glow of her beautiful face - still young and delicate but wise and battle hardened. He suddenly reached forward and engulfed her in his arms. He could hear the soft murmuring of his friends behind them, but he couldn’t find an ounce of care about what they were saying. Having Clarissa in his arms felt so right, and he felt the last bit of tension from the fight drain away as he held her. She was holding him just as tightly, and didn’t seem to want to let go. Harry felt a pleasant hum inside him at that.

Finally Harry pulled back slightly, their faces close as they breathed together, enjoying the closeness.

“I missed you.” Harry whispered. Clarissa squeezed his arms where her hands rested, looking at him, eyes rooming over every inch of his face.

“Harry,” She whispered his name with such gentleness, it made his breath hitch. It seemed she just needed to say it, even though he was standing right there in front of her. She looked to the side briefly and her eyes lit up with amusement before she looked at him once more. Harry enjoyed seeing the light in her eyes, his chest tightening when he thought about never seeing it again. He quickly chased that thought away before it ruined the mood.

“Your friends are getting impatient.” She giggled softly. Harry kissed her cheek before stepping back.

“Oh don’t mind us, please continue. It’s been a whole year since you’ve seen each other, don’t let us bother you.” Ron teased. Harry glared playfully at him as Neville and Sam chuckled. Hannah and Susan made their way towards Clarissa, sitting on her bed and talking to her.

“It’s good to see you awake Clarissa, it wasn’t the same without you.” Neville spoke into the small hush that surrounded them. Susan and Hannah were hugging Clarissa between them, the three girls enjoying being reunited. Clarissa looked at Neville and smiled.

“It’s good to see all of you.” She spoke softly, even smiling at Hermione, who tentatively returned the smile.

“Oh, let me get those two idiots and come back. They’re in the Slytherin dorms of all places.” Sam shook her head as she left to go find Anton and Derek. The three agents had been fascinated with Hogwarts since they arrived. They took full advantage of the laid back atmosphere and went wherever they wanted. Most recently they discovered the dungeons and found the Slytherins to be a very curious bunch. Anton had told them how much he enjoyed how the students of the green and silver house scurried out of his way whenever they saw him, though they did not make it obvious that was what they were doing.

Harry could only imagine how much trouble Anton could cause in the Slytherin area of the school. He shook his head. He hoped Derek was enough to reel him in. It seemed that only Sam had that ability, and she had taken over Clarissa’s duty of being his bodyguard, so she couldn’t watch over her fiancé as much anymore.

Harry and his friends had been surprised when Sam told them she, Anton and Derek were all seventeen. Clarissa was the youngest among them. She was the baby of sorts and they were each very protective of her. Sam and Anton had been engaged since they were twelve. Hermione had made a fool of herself, assuming it was an arranged marriage. Sam had cut her off at the knees by revealing that Anton had asked her himself one day at school. Harry wondered how a twelve year old boy thought to ask the girl he was crushing on to marry him, instead of just asking for a date. Sam had laughed when she said she had not agreed right away. Anton had to prove he was actually serious. She tested him for two years before finally accepting the ring he had made for her when they were fourteen. Harry still couldn’t picture it, especially with Anton being such an enormous flirt. Sam told them it was his nature to be that way, it came naturally to him, he just couldn’t help himself. When asked why she had accepted a marriage proposal at such a young age, she replied:

“I always knew Anton was it for me. Don’t ask me how, I just knew. It felt right. I know we were young, but we grew up in a unique circumstance where we each knew how fragile life was, and how important it was to cease the moment before it disappeared. Some of our classmates have married already, others will never get married. It’s our choice and I’ve never regretted it.”

It certainly highlighted how different these teens were from the Hogwarts population. They knew a secret about life that was a mystery to most people.

**_Scene Break_ **

Harry escorted Clarissa to the room, feeling at peace as he gazed at the familiar interior. Clarissa had stated she wanted to test her body to see how much her recovery had hindered her physicality, and to get some exercise. There were too many people outside, and while the sunlight would be good, she would wait until the summer to take advantage of it. There were auror patrols around the grounds of Hogwarts, warding off any further attacks. A measure presented by the Ministry. Harry didn’t complain, as it made the students feel safer inside the castle.

Hearing mentions of the summer, Harry was reminded of his situation. He only had two more days before summer holidays would begin. Two more days before he would spend two whole months without Clarissa. They had come far since that first meeting on the train. Back then, he had dreaded spending time in the raven’s presence. Now he couldn’t imagine not having her around. The few days it had taken Clarissa to awaken after he’d left the infirmary had been torture. What would it be like for two whole months?

She had set up the room with some normal drills. Testing her reaction time, running and stretching her stiff muscles from being in a bed for days. She blasted targets with her magic as they appeared, conjuring knives to throw. His chest filled with fondness as he watched the intense concentration on her face. She stopped after a full five minutes. The dummies powered down and she came closer to him.

“You’ve been looking at me as if this is the last time you’ll see me. The nostalgia on your face is painful to watch.” Harry grimaced at that. “What is it Harry?” She asked. They headed over to the refreshments table and Harry sat down in his usual chair.

“Dumbledore - the meddling old fool that he is - revealed himself as my magical guardian, and ordered me back to the Dursleys for the summer.” He swallowed as he watched a few droplets of water glide down her neck as she splashed water on her face. Sensing she was waiting for him to continue, he started speaking again.

“The real problem started when he announced he would be sending you home for the summer, stating we couldn’t expect you to guard me during the summer too. I want you to get your rest and enjoy the summer, and I understand that you should go home to see your family after being away for the whole year, but it’s the way he said it, how he thought to make the decision for us - without asking for our opinion.” Harry was getting angry by the end. A hand covered his, shocking him out of his memories of the encounter in Dumbledore’s office.

“This is why I wanted you to learn about the wizarding world Harry. Dumbledore is a lot more than just a war hero and a Headmaster. His power stretches even outside of England. You need to understand what is at work around you, the people and the powers that govern you and make decisions that affect your everyday life. Promise me you’ll make a better effort to educate yourself from now on.” She gazed at him with understanding in her eyes.

“I will, I promise. It’s just that, why did he have to separate us? I can’t figure out why he’d want to do that, especially after what we’ve been through.” He simply couldn’t let it go. It’s been nagging him for days now.

“That’s simple really, once you take a closer look at Dumbledore and his behavior this past year. This isn’t his first attempt to keep us from spending too much time together. Remember his attempts to stop the lessons, sending Lupin to interfere. There has always been the need for him to separate us. As to why, you need to look back further than that. Your upbringing, which he played a major role in, separated you from your birth right of magic for ten years. Once you arrived at Hogwarts, very few adults or experienced individuals played roles in your life as a wizarding child. You were always with your friends who were in the same situation as you are, more or less. You told me of your adventures, the fact that the adults were often useless throughout. It became apparent to me Dumbledore wanted you alone, struggling through the different challenges you faced with little to no help. He does not want others influencing you. The only adult who has made a major impact in your life since you came to the magical world, has been him. Then there is me. I may not be an adult, but I have experiences and knowledge Dumbledore doesn’t want you exposed to. He only stopped fighting our lessons when he saw the benefit of you learning to defend yourself. That was after he became aware of Voldemort’s plan. He knew it would be foolish to leave anything up to chance when no-one really knew how powerful or prepared the Dark Lord would be. He realized how stupid he had been not to have prepared you for the encounter, and tried to correct his mistake by allowing the lessons to continue. Dumbledore wants to be the only major influence in your life, and once his position was threatened he needed to rectify the situation. He’s betting that by separating us for the entire summer, he could reverse some of the damage.”

“Then he’s won, he’s achieved what he wanted all along.” Harry muttered bitterly.

“No Harry, the summer has not yet begun, and as powerful a man as Dumbledore is, not even he can accurately predict the outcome.” Harry gazed at her in curiosity, but she did not expound on her statement.

“Madame Pomfrey said you had come close to dying, your core had been dangerously depleted.” Harry whispered, head down. He heard a chuckle and looked up into Clarissa’s smile.

“Yes, she certainly made her opinions on that known when I woke up. My ears were ringing after she finished.” Harry chuckled at that. He could imagine Madame Pomfrey shouting at Clarissa about putting her life in danger like that.

“Did you know your magic was so low? Why didn’t you tell me?” He whispered once more, eyes pleading with her.

“Harry, we were in a battle against a powerful adversary. There was hardly any time to think. It was all reaction, not much action. I didn’t think about myself. All I thought about was you.” He dropped his head at that, hiding his blush.

“Because you had to protect me right? How could you protect me if you had died?” He didn’t like the sound of his voice as he spoke, and he could hear the tremble at the end.

“Harry, when I was out there fighting with you, I wasn’t thinking of my job.” He looked up once more, seeing her debating with herself whether or not to say more.

“Yes, my goal was to protect you, but not because of the mission. It was because of who you are. I’ve gotten to know so much about you over the course of the year, we’ve spent so much time together. No matter how much I wanted to pretend it was just a mission, in those moments, it was so much more than that.” Harry had forgotten how to breathe as she spoke, he hung on her every word as if they would keep his heart beating. Could he truly accept what she wasn’t saying. There were a lot of implications in her words, he wanted so desperately to cling to them, but could he?

“I feel the same. You aren’t just my bodyguard. When Riddle had knocked you back with his magic, when you took that spell meant for me, I was so terrified of losing you. I couldn’t think of anything else. When you laid there, not moving, I thought I was all alone again, that he had taken someone else from me. His harsh evil laugh had echoed in my ears. He was celebrating taking another one of my loved ones from me.” He heard her breath hitch but he was too embarrassed to look at her at the moment.

“At that moment, I wanted to kill him. I wanted so badly to destroy him, and my magic just reacted. It threw him right out of the maze, but he must have survived. Dumbledore had seen him escape.” A heavy silence hung between them. This was the first time Harry acknowledged how he’d felt at that time. He hadn’t told anyone this, not even Ron and Hermione.

Hearing the chair scraping along the floor, he looked up and found Clarissa standing in front of him.

“Don’t feel as if you are a monster for thinking like that Harry. You are human, your reaction was a very human one. I would have felt the same had the roles been reversed.” He suddenly felt incredibly light. He smiled at her and she held out her hand for him to take.

“Come, you need to get some exercise yourself. I bet this is the first time you’ve been in here since your recovery.” Harry grinned sheepishly.

“Get ready.” He nodded and the drills started up again. They moved together freely, enjoying the exercise and being together in the room again. When a wind picked up and blew the dummies across the room to crash into the wall, Clarissa turned to Harry who was staring at himself in wonder and confusion. 

“Wind element. I had guessed that would be it for you.” He looked up at her.

“It was the wind that I used against Voldemort, and when the death eater had tried to suffocate me, it felt as if the wind was caressing my face as it moved.” He explained, coming over to stand beside her.

“I had discovered my affinity to water when I had almost drowned at the beach one year. I was nine.” Harry gazed at her with amazement.

“Stressful situations are the most common cases for first time magic and discovering your element. Your magic will automatically protect you in a dangerous and life threatening situation. Once you’ve bonded with your magic, that instinct becomes stronger. Children have this inherent instinct, but for some reason it lessens over time, and tends to only show up again when the person is stressed or overcome by powerful emotions, strong enough to draw out that forgotten instinct. It is this instinct that is lost to most of magical society. They focus instead on training the child to use spells to exercise their magic, instead of learning to control it. The wand is an instrument of control, but it takes away from the wizard’s natural instinct. When they realize this, it is often too late to reverse the effects. Some people learn wandless magic as a means to regain that natural instinct, but they overlook the importance of the bond. Bonding is key to control, key to magic and accessing one’s power.” She was using a few water spells to hit a few targets as she spoke.

“We will train your natural instincts and bond you to your element. Wind has chosen you, now you must bond with it. You know Harry, wind is the element of control, the natural instinct of a leader.” Harry startled at that, looking at Clarissa who had stopped her exercises to focus on him.

“The wind moves, it touches everything. It can be soft - barely felt - or it can be hard and punishing, suffocating and destructive. Most people think fire is the element of a leader; ferocious and unyielding. But a leader must be able to yield at times. He must bend and curve and move with the pressures around him, without destroying everything in his path. Water is fairly yielding, molding to whatever it touches, taking the shape of another. Most think water is submissive by nature, choosing to follow rather than to lead. They forget nothing is entirely submissive. Water can be a force of raw destructive power all on it’s own, but it must be moved, it must have purpose and direction. Those of water love to have a powerful leader, to give them purpose and direct their power, to contain it. Earth is fairly unyielding. It creates, but cannot be led. You try telling a plant to grow before it is ready, see how far you get. Earth provides for the others, the water follows the path of the earth, the air is created by the trees and fire cannot exist without air. Those of earth are the pillars of society, unmoving in their purpose, very stable people. They often train the leaders and guide them, but they will never take away from their leaders what is rightfully theirs by nature’s design. The wind is above us, detached, but is also a part of us, encompassing. This is the role of a leader. He must be above, but also within.” They were on the floor as she spoke, her magic demonstrating the different elements.

“What about lightning, that’s what Voldemort used.” He asked quietly. Clarissa created a bit of lightning, it was tiny and vanished quickly.

“Lightning can take two forms; born of the earth’s need to replenish and restore, as well as created through the desire for destruction. Those of lightning are fairly unpredictable. They are shaped by their surroundings. They can be incredible agents of progress, but also powerful foes.” Harry nodded, then he grinned.

“And ice?” He asked, remembering Clarissa’s love for ice based magic. She smirked.

“Ice is a variation of water, a solid form. A strong sense of individuality and independence. Those water affiliates with a love for ice hide their desire for a leader, only following those who are worthy.” Harry shifted uncomfortably at the look in her eyes as she gazed at him.

They stayed with their friends for the remainder of the day, playing games and goofing off around the castle. It was fun, and Harry enjoyed the time relaxing with his friends. It was nice to see Clarissa so relaxed. Her friends had fit in naturally with the group. Fred and George found an honorary brother in Anton, as they planned and executed several pranks throughout the day.

Harry spent the next morning packing his things and joking around with his dorm mates. Tomorrow they would leave for London and separate until the new school year began. He’d found out Neville’s birthday was the day before his - how amazing was that. They both agreed to send messages to each other for their birthdays. Ron and Dean joked that they were almost twins, causing both boys to smile at each other.

Harry and his friends headed for the great hall at lunch time. Clarissa was outside with her friends, Harry planned to join them after lunch. The school would be hosting a memorial for the slain students this evening when the sun went down. He was not looking forward to seeing the sad and crying faces, but it needed to be done. Those children deserve to be remembered for the people they were, not for the tragedy they became. Reaching the doors leading into the hall, he saw a Ravenclaw rushing towards them. The boy stopped, breathing heavily for a few seconds before he spoke.

“Cl-Clarissa and the-the Headmaster - outside -” Harry rushed off with his friends behind him, not waiting to hear the rest of what the wheezing boy was saying. What was the Headmaster doing outside with Clarissa? He intended to find out.

Exiting the castle, they stopped and stared at the scene before them. Clarissa was shouting at Dumbledore and throwing freezing charms and ice at him. The Headmaster stood behind a shield, confident nothing would get through. Sirius was barking and Mcgonagall and Snape were off to one side, with Mcgonagall talking to Clarissa. Suddenly the ground in front of Dumbledore broke open, frightening the old man and causing him to fall. His shield wavered and the next hex Clarissa sent would have gotten through if not for Remus shielding Dumbledore against it. There was a crowd growing and the aurors watched on the side lines, unsure whether or not to intervene.

Harry and his friends rushed forward, Harry ignoring everyone and running to Clarissa. He grabbed her, spinning away to the side with her in his arms. He held her arms between them to prevent her from using any more magic or trying to blast him away. She was breathing hard and glaring daggers at Dumbledore. The Headmaster vanished the dirt from his robes and stood imposingly before them.

“What happened Clarissa?” Harry asked quietly.

“That old codger blamed Claire for the attack, after we came over to talk to him about strengthening the wards around the school. He claimed she was to blame for the students that died!” Sam shouted, clearly just as upset as her friend. Harry turned towards Dumbledore, his anger surging.

“How could you blame Clarissa for that? She saved everyone!” Harry shouted.

“If she had not kept the students outside the castle when the attack began, they would have all been saved.” Dumbledore spoke calmly. Harry noticed the empty look on Clarissa’s face. He quickly realized she too blamed herself for this. Harry felt like exploding and attacking the man himself. The wind in the air was picking up. Clarissa squeezed his shoulder and he closed his eyes to calm down.

“That toxin would have killed them all. It may not have attacked anyone right away, but there was no doubt in our minds it would have surrounded the castle once it got strong enough.” Anton’s voice was hard as he spoke, all the playfulness from before vanishing.

“The toxin was only there as a distraction. We all saw that once the death eaters attacked. Clarissa had fallen for that distraction, not noticing the real threat until it was too late. Had she listened to me, no lives would have been lost.” Dumbledore spoke again, looking between the four agents and Harry. Harry was taken aback by the casual callousness of Dumbledore’s words. He wasn’t holding back in his criticisms and Harry noticed that Clarissa had stopped fighting entirely. Harry grit his teeth when he saw the triumphant smirk Dumbledore smothered.

“It was not my responsibility to protect the students. I had asked you to cancel this tournament before it even began. I told you to take the proper precautions, but you refused. You want to blame me for this? Nothing you say can make me feel worse for those deaths. If I could I would turn back time and do things differently. No one should have died that day.” Clarissa spoke softly, the grief she felt was present in her voice. Harry pulled her closer.

“No student would have died had they been safe inside the castle, as I intended for them to be.” The crowd was talking amongst themselves. They were listening and picking apart each argument they heard.

“More students would have died had everyone barricaded themselves inside the castle and the toxin entered. With death eaters and dementors outside and the toxin inside, no one would have survived.” The students were actually agreeing with the logic of the statement. The odds were definitely stacked against them that day.

“The castle could have been shielded against the toxin, by your party, while the rest of us handled the dementors and the death eaters. The situation got out of hand because the students were left out in the open, unprotected.” Dumbledore’s words cut deep. Harry felt Clarissa lean heavily on him, and shifted to support her weight. When no one spoke up, Harry stepped forward. He wouldn’t allow Dumbledore to pin this on the people who actually saved lives that day.

“No matter what you say, we avoided a massacre. Voldemort and the death eaters came prepared to take lives, possibly all the lives present besides their own. Throwing around blame doesn’t change that what happened could have been - and should have been - avoided. Let us honor those who have died, and leave the blame to their true killers. For you to blame the people who actually saved countless lives that day, is unbelievable Headmaster. We all know that things could have gone much worse had Clarissa and her friends not been present. We have so much to be grateful for, and you’re sulling the memories of those who died by using their deaths in some kind of smear campaign against Clarissa. Don’t forget Headmaster, you’re the one who’s actually in charge of the students, who is responsible for ensuring their safety, not Clarissa. You failed to protect those students and instead of accepting your failure, you try to shift the blame onto someone else. Well I’m done listening to it.” Everyone was shocked to see Harry lay into Dumbledore like that, both openly, and publicly. Harry felt a pull on his shirt and glanced sideways, noticing the small smile on Clarissa’s face. The visiting schools had left yesterday, so thankfully they were not present to witness this, imagine the scandal! Dumbledore gazed at Harry with a strange expression on his face. Harry had a feeling things would have gone differently had they been inside the man’s office, without so many witnesses present.

“You misunderstood the agenda entirely, Headmaster Dumbledore.” Everyone turned to the new voice. “ That toxin was created to operate indoors. Riddle either didn’t know that or he counted on us not knowing that. It wasn’t the distraction, the death eaters were. They were there to drive everyone inside where the toxin would have finished them off. The dementors and the death eaters would have gotten any strays who didn’t get inside the castle. In a way Fudge and his group might have saved everyone else. By locking the castle doors, they prevented a massacre. Those are the facts. Shifting the blame onto us solves nothing, nor does it bring back the students lost that day.” Derek’s voice was powerful and deep, and spoke of his underlying anger.

“The death eaters and the werewolves were relatively easy to overcome. The dementors could be driven away with a spell. The one thing you could not fight was the toxin, and that was what you chose to ignore and underestimate. It shows what a fool you truly are.” Sam wasn’t holding back. There were gasps as she called Dumbledore a fool.

“How do you know so much about that toxin, and how had Riddle found it?” Mcgonagall asked, still reeling from all she had heard. Her heart ached for the two cubs she lost, and the other two students. It had been over fifty years since a student was killed on Hogwarts grounds.

“It’s readily available on the black market for those who can afford it. The man who created it had been executed after facing a trial, but it became apparent that a sample of his notes had been stolen before the investigators had destroyed all the evidence.” There was more muttering from the crowd of onlookers as everyone listened.

“I told you, you were a fool Dumbledore. Riddle had practically announced his intentions for all to see that day in October, and you ignored it. The attack at Hogsmeade in December, also ignored. You continuously ignored the evidence right beneath your nose and in front of your eyes again and again, and still took absolutely no precautions or made any preparations whatsoever for the attack that was so obviously coming. You knew he sent a death eater to enter Harry’s name in that cup, you knew he was planning to kill him during the tournament. You did nothing. You even tried to stop me from training him. Don’t tell me about your mail wards or the death eater proximity wards. Those are child’s play and easily overcome. You had those wards in place yet they did nothing to protect us from the attack. I told you to cancel the tournament. You were not prepared for it. You didn’t listen and placed even more children at risk. Let’s see how your plans for international cooperation work out now. Your ministry has been made a fool of and you’ve shown everyone what happens when they put their trust in Albus Dumbledore, and don’t use their own brains and think for themselves. You owe those families who lost their children an explanation, and because you don’t have one, you’ve attempted to throw the blame on me. How the mighty have fallen.” Clarissa found her confidence once more, surrounded by people who did not see her as a monster, or blame her for the deaths of innocents. They were willing to stand by her, to defend her, and she felt powerful in their combined presence. Dumbledore had played his hand, he was subtly showing her his skills at public persuasion and the art of manipulation. This was an open challenge, and one she would rise up to. She stepped forward.

“I told you I would not trust you with Harry’s protection. You are not prepared or wise enough to offer him the protection he needs. You handed that to me the day you went to my headmaster and asked for his assistance. Harry is mine, and I would die before I allow him to become a victim of one of your stupid schemes against Voldemort. You and your sheep can keep playing ‘bait the wolf’. Harry won’t be a part of your games anymore. You try to get in my way again, and you’ll regret it.” Dumbledore came forward, anger in his eyes.

“Are you threatening me Clarissa? You have no idea how foolish that would be.” Sam, Anton and Derek stepped forward, Harry never leaving Clarissa’s side. He was surprised when Neville, Ron, Susan and Hannah also stepped forward, showing their support.

“I don’t give threats, Dumbledore. They are pointless. I’m warning you. You’re playing games while Voldemort is making plans. It’s obvious which of you stands the better chance of winning this war. The ministry is useless. The people blindly follow you to their deaths. Harry will not be among their numbers. You want to fight me on that? Bring it on.” 

Most people did not know what just happened, but Harry felt the weight of Clarissa’s words settle around him. It was a comfortable weight and it felt right. Dumbledore was willing to gamble with his life and treated the threat of Voldemort like a game. He couldn’t trust the old man to have his best interests at heart. It was obvious he had his own agenda, and Harry would not benefit from his plans. He was destined to suffer if he allowed Dumbledore to have his way. He made his decision. 

**_Scene Break_ **

Draco sat on his bed, curtains drawn as he wanted to be alone. He thought about the last few days, months even. Things had gotten weird since Valentine’s Day. That gift in the hall, then the times he had felt someone watching him, but could never catch them in the act. He had searched for his supposed secret admirer for a while before moving on and concentrating on other things. The mystery had never truly left his mind however, and had only intensified with the fireworks and poem on his birthday. The small triple chocolate cake was also nice. Not many people knew of his love for the confection. Then all hell broke loose on that day, and he’d been saved by someone with red hair. It didn’t take long for him to figure out who it had been. After he’d ran out from behind the stone, he’d seen the Weasley twins making their way towards the castle. He’d known it was them, recognizing the hair. He’d done what was right and thanked them in public no less, swallowing his pride and dislike for their family to show his gratitude. Then he’d received the shock of his life when Fred Weasley had practically announced to the entire hall that he’d been the one sending secret gifts to Draco for months. He wasn’t a fool, the look in the man’s eyes had said it all. If his father ever heard about this he was so dead! It didn’t matter that the mystery had now been solved, he needed to get a hold of himself and nip this in the bud before bad things started happening to him. He was a bit disappointed at the reveal, shocked and flustered, but disappointed. He knew it couldn’t lead anywhere. There were too many worms in that particular can and he wasn’t inclined to open it. He would continue to do what he’d been doing since that day; ignore it. 

It was time for everyone to leave Hogwarts and return to their homes for the holidays. Draco was not looking forward to the return to Malfoy Manor. He knew his father would be plotting with the dark lord, and planned to involve him at some point. He might have a bit more time to decide where he would stand, but he knew the decision would weigh heavily on him, whatever he decided. 

He headed towards the entrance hall and spotted the Weasley twins lingering by the door. He felt his back stiffen and his strides slow. His friends thankfully had gone ahead, to save him a seat on the train as he had his usual end of year meeting with Severus. 

“Weasley,” He spoke loud enough for the two red heads to look over towards him. They glanced at each other before one of them came forward, stopping a little away from him. 

“Malfoy,” They gazed at one another silently before Fred smirked at him, stepping closer. Draco gasped and stepped back, causing the smirk to widen. He looked at Draco from head to toe, eyes lingering on the chain around his neck. Draco took the pendant and placed it inside his robes. The red head chuckled before leaning forward. 

“Enjoy your summer, Draco.” Draco’s eyes were wide open as the teen in front of him turned to walk back to his brother. He couldn’t let it end like that, so he shouted. 

“Don’t think this means anything! It doesn’t mean a thing.” The man stopped and turned back to face him. Draco felt like covering his neck or touching the chain but refrained from either. Fred chuckled again and went back to his brother, the both of them exiting the castle together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments section what you thought of my surprise! Starting on Friday is the Summer three part special (no you will not be getting all three at once). Harry's summer promises to be interesting. I may be taking a week off, perhaps next week, to do some writing. I've been a little under the weather (nothing too serious - no COVID-19 - thank the Lord), but I haven't been writing a lot lately (and I've been binge watching S.W.A.T, and I'm hooked), so I may be taking some time off my update schedule to get back in the groove of writing. I'll let you know what I decide. I'm so happy so many people are reading this, and my commenters especially have been amazing. Thank you.
> 
> See you on Friday!


	18. A Summer Vacation - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A change of plans, and a chance for some summertime happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday everyone! This is the first part of my summer vacation trilogy, I hope you like it.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and have a wonderful day!

He was back at the Dursleys, in Dudley’s second bedroom, surrounded by broken toys and old game cartridges. Clarissa and her friends had travelled with them on the train, before disappearing as soon as they arrived at Kings Cross Station. He had received many hugs and well wishes for the summer, Clarissa had even given him a kiss on his cheek. Nothing was enough to erase the empty, almost hollow feeling inside of him. Being back at his relatives’ house always made him feel like all the joy and happiness had been sucked out of him. He wondered if his relatives were related to dementors in some way. 

Having grown up being told constantly that he wasn’t wanted, seeing how they treated their child compared to him - how other parents treated their children - drove home the point that he wasn’t worthy of love. Then he went to Hogwarts and things changed, mostly for the better. He could see that he could be loved, even if he still felt unworthy. Seeing the Weasley family and how they lived, made him realize what a real family is supposed to look like. It made him crave having a family even more. Though they made him feel wanted, even loved, he never truly felt like he belonged with them. He loved them, for all they’d done for him, but he would always feel like an outsider looking in. Sirius and Remus felt like people he should have known, should have grown up with, but circumstances had prevented that from happening. He cared for them, but he didn’t feel like he belonged with them. 

Being with his friends felt like family. He truly belonged there with them, among the group. He had been there since first year, and every year after that felt like they grew even closer together, stronger. This past year they’d added even more members to their group, and it felt right. Clarissa had truly made herself at home amongst them, like she’d been there all along. Though she and Hermione didn’t get along most of the time, there were plenty of family members who were like that. It was clear they respected one another, but both were very stubborn, and set in their beliefs. Ron had come to see Clarissa as a member of their group all on his own, he treated her just like he treated Hermione. Neville should have always been a part of their group, but they had overlooked the quiet lion and excluded him from most things, though he was still seen as a friend. This year he had become so much more than that, and the additions of Susan and Hannah made the group complete. 

It wasn’t the end of the world. He would see them again soon. He only needed to get through the summer and be back where he belonged before long. He turned over on his side, facing away from the door, and tried to get some sleep. Tomorrow would be the official start of his prison time, he would need to be well rested to get through the day in peace. 

The next morning started off as expected. Harry was up and doing sit-ups when his aunt shouted for him to make breakfast. He exited the room and went downstairs and directly into the kitchen. The eggs and bacon were soon cooking on the stove as his relatives sat in the living room watching some morning program on the tele. The doorbell rang and he was ordered to see who was there. Plating the bacon and turning off the stove, he rushed to the door to answer it. Opening the door, he squinted in the bright early morning sun and jumped when a voice shouted, “Surprise!” Regaining his focus, his eyes widened at the people in front of him. Standing on the Dursleys’ front porch was Sam, Anton, and Clarissa. All three were smiling at him as he stared at them. 

“I think he’s in shock.” Sam whispered to Clarissa as Anton chuckled from beside her. 

“W-What, are you doing here?” He finally found his voice, glancing up and down the street nervously. He knew Dumbledore had people watching him, he didn’t want them to run to the old man about this. 

“If you’re looking for the order member on patrol today, he’s not here.” Clarissa finally spoke. Harry turned towards her, noticing she was dressed in muggle clothing, in fact, they all were. Clarissa was wearing a pair of tight black jeans with a dark purple halter back blouse. She completed the outfit with a pair of ankle boots. Sam was wearing a pair of blue jeans with a white shirt blouse, and Anton wore a red t-shirt with his pants and a pair of sneakers. Harry gaped at them, causing Sam to giggle at him and close his open mouth with a finger. 

“Where is he?” He asked about his order appointed watchman, trying valiantly not to stare openly at the way the jeans hugged Clarissa perfectly, highlighting the curve of her hips. 

“Oh, poor man needed to take a walk you see, the sun is really hot this morning.” He narrowed his eyes at Anton who only grinned in response. 

“May we come in, Harry?” Clarissa asked softly. As Harry was about to answer he was shoved aside by Dudley, who stopped to ogle the girls openly and frown at the lone boy of the group, before going back to staring at the girls. 

“Who are you?” He asked rudely, trying to purr the words as he addressed the girls. He ended up sounding as if he had a sore throat, causing Sam to scrunch up her nose at him. 

“What terrible manners you slob. We were talking to your cousin, be a good little piggy and return to your pen.” Harry bit his lip from beside Dudley to keep from laughing. Sam was sneering at Dudley while Clarissa was assessing him for weaknesses, as if she was preparing to attack and kill him. Anton laughed openly at the look on the idiot’s face. 

“BOY! Who’s at the door? Come serve us breakfast and stop wasting time!” Vernon screamed from inside the house. All the mirth from before vanished from Harry’s face as the three agents startled and then narrowed their eyes at the voice. Dudley was looking smug, deliberately squishing Harry into the door jam and causing him to wince from the pain shooting up his arm. Clarissa turned to the baby whale and glared at him. 

“Move,” She said harshly, causing the boy to flinch, but Dudley surprisingly did not move right away. He stood in the door way defiantly, snorting at Clarissa in obvious dismissal. Looking at her, most would think to underestimate her. She was small and fairly delicate. All Dudley saw was a girl who couldn’t even swat a fly, never mind deal with him. That smug look vanished when Clarissa rose her hand and blew Dudley out of the door way and into the house. The boy immediately opened his mouth to scream for his parents, probably about the freaks, but he was quickly silenced and frozen on the wall opposite the door before he could utter a sound. 

Clarissa, Sam and Anton stepped in and Harry closed the door behind them. He made his way back to the kitchen but he was stopped by his uncle grabbing him, and the piercing scream from his aunt as she ran to her son. Vernon noticed Dudley and turned to Harry, his face purple with rage. He hadn’t noticed the three guests inside his home yet, all his attention was on Harry. 

“Put him down. Now.” The unknown voice halted Vernon and he turned to look behind him, dropping Harry when he noticed the three strangers. Petunia had turned white when she saw them, moaning about her precious Dudley.

“Harry, you and I are going to pack your things, we aren’t staying here a moment longer than necessary. You sir, are going to sit with your wife and be quiet. I wouldn’t attempt to stop us if I were you. Harry might be bound by law to not use magic outside of school, but we are not from this country, therefore those laws do not apply to us.” Vernon had paled at the M word. He was ready to dismiss Clarissa’s words until Anton produced a flame in the palm of his hand and the man finally showed a bit of common sense and shut his mouth with an audible click. 

“Lead the way Harry.” Clarissa turned to him once more. Harry automatically started walking towards his room, Clarissa behind him. He was unsure exactly what was happening. It seemed they weren’t there just for a visit, but to take him with them. They entered the room and Clarissa looked around briefly, going to Hedwig and opening her cage before petting the owl and whispering to her. 

“What a lovely girl. How dare they make you sit in that cage all day. Don’t they know how magnificent you are.” She cooed. Hedwig bopped her head up and down, as if in agreement. Harry smiled at them and started gathering his things. 

“Are you sure I can leave? The order is bound to notice I’m missing and start searching for me. Dumbledore will know where to look.” Harry was a bit worried about the repercussions of running away, even though he wanted nothing more than to walk out that front door and never return. 

“He will not know where to look, he has never been where we are going. Only those invited can find the Sorcerer’s Academy of Magic. It is hidden from all means of location.” She stood with Hedwig perched on her shoulder, looking more relaxed than he’d ever seen her. 

“We’re going to your school?” He asked in surprise. He was going to see where Clarissa became an agent! 

“Yes Harry, how else will we continue your training and ensure you enjoy your summer away from Hogwarts.” She grinned cheekily at him and he smiled in excitement. Then he recognized a problem. 

“I don’t want everyone looking for me and thinking I’ve run away or been kidnapped. I can’t do that to them. They’ll worry themselves while I’m away having fun. It doesn’t feel right.” He sat on his bed in resignation. He couldn’t go, no matter how much he wanted to. Clarissa conjured a perch for Hedwig, who flew over to examine it. She then sat beside him. The bed creaked, causing him to cringe. 

“Harry, I would never ask you to leave your friends to worry for the entire summer where you are. I’m not the type of person to play cruel jokes on people. We’ve already thought of that. There will be a ward around the Dursley house that will prevent the order members from noticing your absence. For them it will be like you’re here, everyday. An illusion of sorts. No-one will be aware you’re missing. Dumbledore will not allow anyone to interact with you, you aren’t even supposed to be aware of the person, therefore they will not step too close to the house, or look for you inside. As long as you answer all your mail, which will be sent to the school, and you turn up when they come to collect you in August, no-one will be none the wiser.” Harry perked up as he thought of that. Dumbledore would have told the watcher to stay away from him and only watch out for danger. He doesn’t want Harry interacting with magical people when he’s at the Dursleys. His friends would write letters and send him gifts on his birthday. As long as he answered and sent the required letters, everyone would assume he was safe at the Dursleys. It was a bit manipulative, but he would still be safe, just not at the one place where he isn’t wanted and treated like a house elf. 

He turned to Clarissa to find her waiting for his response. He realized, she wasn’t going to force him to do something he was unsure about, like Dumbledore. The decision was his to make. He smiled at her and nodded, causing her to grin at him. 

“You look really nice in muggle clothes Clarissa.” He spoke quietly to her. She blushed and smiled. 

“Thank you, I quite like it. I might buy a few more outfits to wear.” She smoothed down her blouse, enjoying the feel of the material before standing and offering her hand to Harry. He took the offered hand, squeezing her fingers before interlacing their fingers together. Clarissa looked at their joined hands while playing with the small silver chain she wore around her neck and leading the way out of the room, Harry’s shrunken trunk inside her pocket. Hedwig had flown out the window earlier and Harry carried her empty cage with him. Harry didn’t even look back as he exited the room. He had no good memories about this place and he wouldn’t miss the room that was more of a prison cell to him. 

Downstairs he saw the Dursleys having a glaring contest with Sam and Anton. The two agents perked up when they saw them, Sam’s eyebrow raised at the sight of their joined hands but she said nothing. 

“Ready to go?” She asked, amusement shining in her eyes. 

“Yes, let’s go.” Clarissa whispered. 

They headed for the door, Vernon’s shout following them through. “Don’t come back here Boy! We don’t want to see your kind here again!” Harry only shrugged in response, even though his uncle hadn’t seen it. 

They walked down the street before finding a corner hidden away from prying eyes. Clarissa took out a small ring the size for a finger and Harry wondered what that was for when she suddenly enlarged it, with enough room for all of them to fit inside the circle. Anton and Sam came closer, and Clarissa lifted the ring above their heads before throwing it in the air. As it came down, they disappeared with it. Harry’s scream and Sam’s laughter was all that remained in the alley. 

They materialized in a large courtyard, Hedwig flying from Harry’s shoulder where she had been perched for the trip. Harry could tell she had not enjoyed the surprise transportation. The people walking about did not even bat an eyelash at them. Harry searched his body, making sure all of him was present, causing the three agents to laugh at him. The cage was taken from him by Anton. 

“It’s okay Harry, you weren’t splinched if that’s what you’re worried about. The only way you could have been injured was if a part of you was missing outside the circle, or I threw it wrong. These devices are only trusted to those who can use them properly. You’re safe.” Clarissa chuckled at him. Harry focused on his breathing, hoping to calm himself, listening to the chuckles of his friends. 

When he opened his eyes again he looked around at their surroundings. The courtyard was immaculately groomed, with many benches for people to sit and a large gazebo off to one side. There were large ferns, potted plants and fruit trees dotted around the area. Harry felt this was a great place to relax - after a tiring day of classes - and just enjoy the scenery and the fresh air. There was a nice breeze that brushed against them, causing him to wonder where they were. It certainly didn’t feel like the warm breeze of the English summer, or the wet breeze of the Scottish highlands. It was cool and gentle, and carried a smell that made him want to tilt his head towards the sky and just inhale it. 

“Come on, I bet you haven’t had breakfast yet. We’ll eat and then you can come back out here, since you like it so much.” Sam spoke up, interrupting his thoughts. He nodded and they began walking towards a large building to the left of the courtyard. As they neared, Harry could see this wasn’t the only building on the premises, there were others of varying sizes, but all of them had the same dark wood finishing and cobblestone structure. They looked more like homes than schools, but they had an unassuming appeal to them, unlike the imposing grandeur of Hogwarts Castle. This wasn’t so in your face, but more simple and calming. The courtyard served as the central point for the grounds, accessible from any of the many buildings available to enter. Harry found he liked the design. 

They passed a large statue of a man, standing imposingly in front of the main building. He carried a sword in his right hand, looking ready to defend from any attack. His eyes were focused and intense as he gazed at everyone who passed by. The tag read: Lord Nakamura Lo Salvador - Founder and Headmaster. 

“You’ll meet him soon, he knows we were bringing you here. He gave us permission.” Harry was a bit intimidated by the look of the man, he was wary of meeting the real person. 

Entering the building, they travelled through a long hallway. There were doors on both sides leading to different rooms. The doors were all open, giving Harry a glimpse of the interior as he passed by. The students walked across the hallway from one room to another but no one bumped into anyone else as they walked, even though the space was fairly crowded. Harry immediately noticed the quiet that followed them. There was no loud chatter and their feet did not echo on the floor as they walked. The floors appeared to be sound absorbent, and while the hallway was silent, the quiet wasn’t eerie as it sometimes was in Hogwarts. He supposed that was because of the difference in the size of the buildings. 

They stopped at the end of the long hallway Harry was beginning to think was endless, and entered through the massive open double doors. Inside was a large dining area. There were multiple buffet tables in several locations of the room, each catering to different types of cuisine, and seats were spread out all around the room. There were two staircases on opposite sides that he was told led to an upstairs eating area and lounge. It blew him away with how different this place was to Hogwarts. Everyone could sit wherever they wanted and could get up and get whatever foods they fancied. The atmosphere was more casual, as opposed to the formal setting of Hogwarts. 

“What do you feel like having Harry?” Clarissa asked as she guided him over to one of the tables. Harry’s eyes widened as he spotted the different pots and dishes filled with food. There were so many he simply couldn’t decide. He looked up and down the table in growing confusion. Clarissa hid a laugh behind her hand. 

“Allow me?” Harry quickly nodded, giving her a grateful look and watched as she chose a plate and some utensils. She opened the first pot and the scent had his mouth watering. The mashed potatoes with egg and mixed veggies was added to his plate. Next an apple was placed beside it. After that came a small serving of mini sausages and plantain. He chose orange juice to go with it and they ascended the stairs and entered the seating area. They were seated at a small table with four chairs and everyone settled down. Harry noticed Anton and Sam had grabbed a little food for themselves and Sam had a small plate with a salad for Clarissa. 

The meal was delicious, and he was certainly looking forward to having meals inside this room over the next several weeks. When they returned to the courtyard, a girl ran up to the group, grabbing Clarissa and Sam in a group hug before swatting Anton’s hand away from her ass and turning towards Harry. The first thing he noticed was the size of her chest. Her breasts were larger than the other two girls and her blouse was definitely showing them off. Her hair was shorter than Clarissa and Sam’s hair, stopping just behind her ears. He soon noticed the hoop in her nose and the grin on her face, her hazel eyes alight with vicious humor. 

“Well isn’t he simply delicious!” Harry blushed scarlet and the girl laughed. 

“Oh honey, how cute are you. That blush makes me want to eat you.” By this point he was sputtering and Anton was having trouble staying upright with his laughter. 

“Gena, please stop scaring Harry. He’s not used to creatures like you hitting on him so heavily. Besides, there will be no eating the poor boy, there’s someone who wouldn’t appreciate you going after him.” Sam giggled madly behind her hand as Harry continued to look embarrassed. 

“Oh, pity, are you taken sweetheart? Such a shame. I haven’t had anything that looked so sweet and innocent in a long time. You have no idea how bitter those boys taste after the first few times.” She looked at him as if he was the last available meal and she was starving. Harry took a cautionary step back, and Anton finally collapsed on the ground with his laughter. The girl, Gena, smirked at him. 

“Now who would mind so much if I just -” She stopped when Sam turned her towards Clarissa. She looked between Harry and Clarissa, who was looking at Gena with indulgence and calm, on the outside. Her eyes were hard. 

“Oh - I see.” She spoke softly, “It’s about time this one got laid anyway.” She whispered loudly to Sam who chuckled as Clarissa huffed and chose to ignore the comment. 

“Sorry sweetie, looks like you’re off the menu.” Gena smiled at him, but Harry was still wary of her. 

“Harry this is Gena, my friend and study partner. We might end up as field partners after we graduate.” Clarissa introduced the girl, who stuck out her hand. Harry quickly shook it and released it. She laughed. 

“Oh Clarissa, where did you find him, he’s positively delightful.” She squealed. 

“My mission is to keep him safe.” Clarissa spoke softly. 

“Drat! Are you telling me if I’d taken that mission I could have gotten the little cutie? Now that’s simply unfair!” She whined. 

“I’m standing right here you know.” Harry spoke quietly. Who knew meeting another one of Clarissa’s friends would be so different from meeting the others. He had no idea something like this would happen. 

“It’s not all a bed of roses, Gena. There’s some real danger around Harry. Claire had to call us twice for back-up.” Sam spoke seriously, apparently finished with the joking around. 

“Ah,” That’s all Gena said before turning towards Harry once more. This time however, she wasn’t openly lusting after him. She gazed at him calculatingly, her face a mask of stone. Harry was a little taken aback by the change, but then he remembered this was a school that trained its students to fight people like Voldemort on a regular basis. They knew when to be serious and how to assess a situation. 

“What kind of danger could there be? I remember the Headmaster saying it was a bodyguard case. I thought it would be dreadfully boring.” Gena spoke softly. Everyone made their way to a bench beneath a large peach tree. Harry picked one of the fruits to taste. Clarissa washed it for him with some water and he thanked her quietly, biting into the small fruit and moaning at the sweet taste.

“There were no specific details about what kind of danger Harry was in. There was a lot unknown surrounding the situation. There still is in fact, but I intend to find out all I can and prepare him for his fight.” Clarissa spoke softly. 

“I see, well I’ll help then, whatever you need Claire. I’d love a chance to see what this little one can do! I can’t wait.” Harry swallowed his nerves at that, wondering what it would be like with Gena as his trainer. 

“We’ll start after the tour tomorrow.” Harry knew better than to argue. He needed the training after all, and with all the professionals around, he may as well take advantage of this once in a lifetime opportunity. 

The rest of the day was spent getting Harry familiar with his surroundings. They travelled through the various areas and Harry was introduced to many of their friends and classmates. They met up with Derek who greeted Harry warmly. He had a test this morning and could not accompany the other three to pick up Harry from Privet Drive. Harry found out their tests were based on their skill level. Whenever they felt ready to advance to the next stage, they had to take a test before they were able to. Most of the studying was self study. You could pick your own classes, with only a few being compulsory. When you are younger, the classes are chosen for you. Once you get older, you are given an assessment and the classes are left open for you to choose from. Derek was studying to go into Government Operations. He had a test to see if he was ready for the final training to determine his placement. The Professors were mostly working part time at the school, they were there to guide and mentor the students. There were apprenticeships for those who didn’t want to take on the more dangerous fields of work after graduation. Teaching aid positions were also available for those who show talent in a certain subject. There was always a class happening at all hours of the day. You decided when you wanted to attend. It was amazing how much control these students had over their education. Harry knew if free reign was given at Hogwarts, most of the students wouldn’t attend classes at all. 

Harry was a bit sad when he heard Clarissa would be away for most of the time preparing for her third assessment. She was meant to do it last year, but had put it off until this year to take the mission at Hogwarts. Sam and Anton were mostly free. Sam was doing an apprenticeship with the labs and Anton was doing field training, preparing for his first field assignment. Harry was relieved that Clarissa wouldn’t be going solo on her missions for a few years yet. Gena was her chosen partner, the two had plenty of chemistry as partners and would be going on missions together once Clarissa completed her assessments. 

He was taken to the boys’ dorm, which was a whole building separate from the girls’ dorm. He had his own room on the third floor. There was a balcony that he could stand on and stare out at the scenery around him. All the rooms had large windows for plenty of sunlight and fresh air. The students could decorate their rooms and were encouraged to practice warding their individual spaces with their own choice of protection. No two rooms had the same wards. Clarissa warded his room for him against intrusion and eavesdropping. There were also some booby traps for the curious ones who would try to sneak in anyway. 

The room was decorated modestly, with large curtains at the windows and a king sized bed up against a wall with a small sitting and reading area, a desk and a chair. It was nice to not be sharing his room, but he felt it was almost too big for him alone. His trunk was emptied and he settled into his room. Clarissa had produced another perch for Hedwig and placed her cage on the hook and opened the window to let the beautiful owl glide in before closing it. Hedwig examined her new space before settling in her cage for the evening. 

Clarissa found him on the sofa and sat beside him. She sighed as she got comfortable, turning her head to look at him. 

“How was your day Harry?” She asked softly. 

“It was good. I like your school, what I’ve seen so far. It’s different from mine, definitely, but it’s also special in its own way. Are you going to be there for the tour tomorrow?” He asked. 

“Yes, we’ll take you on a tour of the campus and then you’ll do some exercises with Gena in the evening. I’ll be around, but I’ll be meeting with my Professors.” He nodded his head in understanding and they lapsed into silence. 

“Thanks for bringing me here. You could have just left me at the Dursleys and spent time with your friends, plus you have your exam coming up.” He rambled. 

“Harry, there was no way I was leaving you in another country by yourself while I go off to spend time with my friends. I told you I don’t trust Dumbledore to protect you. Voldemort is a real and serious threat, we’ve both seen what he’s capable of. The time for games is over. We need to prepare. There is a war coming, and it won’t be pretty. You are in the center of that conflict, and I intend to be by your side.” Harry just reacted next, moving forward and taking Clarissa by surprise. He kissed her softly on the lips, it was brief, but it happened. She gasped but didn’t move from where he had trapped her against the sofa. 

“Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me.” He whispered softly against her lips. His heart was beating wildly in his chest. That had been his first kiss. He wanted to do it again but he wasn’t sure if he should push it tonight. 

“I really like you Clarissa.” The words were barely heard between them and the atmosphere was charged with nervousness. 

“I like you too Harry, but this isn’t the time for us to explore those feelings. We can’t afford any distractions.” Harry looked into her eyes. 

“You think I’m a distraction?” He asked in bemusement. 

“Yes, you are a very handsome and compelling distraction, but I’m going to have to ignore you regardless.” Her voice was amused and affectionate. Harry smiled. They may not be in a relationship now that they’d confessed their feelings to each other, but Harry was okay with that. Just having her with him was enough. For now. 

“Okay,” He whispered. They had said goodnight after that and Harry went to sleep with a big smile on his face. The next morning was spent taking a tour around the campus. Harry was introduced to several Professors and groundmen. He met a few of Clarissa’s upperclassmen who gazed at him curiously. 

They spent most of the tour inside the Training Hall. Harry was blown away by the many training rooms, each designed for a different technique. There was wrestling, martial arts, fencing, dueling, gymnastics, judo, weapons training and even a gun range! 

“Oh yes Harry, we are well aware of the muggle side of weaponry. Many of our agents go undercover in the muggle world all the time. We train to not only fit in with the muggles, but to fight like them as well.” Sam had explained as he gazed around in wonder. Gena had rushed off to practice her shooting at an available stand. Harry watched transfixed as she hit target after target. 

“Can you shoot a gun Clarissa?” He asked the silent girl beside him. 

“Yes, I prefer my disks though.” Was all she said. 

“We’ll train you to use weapons as well Harry. Maybe by the end of summer you’ll find one that’s compatible with you.” Said Sam. Harry nodded, excited at the thought of learning to shoot. 

After they left the training hall, Clarissa left to meet with her Professors and Harry watched her go with a look of longing on his face. 

“Don’t worry sweet cheeks, she’ll be back.” Said Gena from beside him. 

They arrived outside in an open field and he was directed to stretch. After stretching he did laps around the field and practiced a few shield drills with Sam. Then Gena took over. 

“Good, you’re warmed up. Now the real fun begins. I want to see how much Claire has taught you, then we’ll get into some different combat techniques. You will learn how to fight against multiple opponents, case in point; Sam, Anton and I. We’ll push you to your limits and beyond, but only because we want you to become better, to achieve greatness. We’re counting on you to look after Clarissa when she’s with you, therefore you can’t depend on her to get your lovely arse out of every sticky situation you end up in. Clarissa means a lot to us, and we can tell she means a lot to you too. Let’s see just how much you want to keep her safe.” Harry nodded, determined to get better. He would not allow Clarissa to sacrifice her life for him because he was too weak to protect her. 

The training was brutal. By the time he was finished he was in extreme pain. He was taken to the infirmary where the healer took care of him. He was still aching, but at least the pain was gone. Gena hadn’t been joking about pushing him to his limits. They had tested him at every turn, brutally. He dueled each of them while the other two took turns in giving him direction. Then he had to take on all three of them while they threw all kinds of spells, hexes and curses at him. Sam was an earth elemental and Harry had truly felt her wrath. Anton was gifted with fire, and he had thrown tons of fire curses at Harry. Gena thankfully was not elemental, but she was by no means a weak link. 

That night while in bed he felt fingers running through his hair and smiled before succumbing to the call of sleep. 

The rest of the week continued in the same fashion, but it wasn’t all training. On the weekend they took him into the town and he enjoyed some relaxing time just having fun. He got to see the agents let loose and just be teenagers. There was a party happening on Saturday night and a lot of the Academy had been there, even some of the Professors. There was dancing, music and lots of fun. Anton kept swapping his drink with liquor to get him drunk and he had to be on the lookout for Gena’s roaming hands, but he had a blast. There were plans for a beach trip some time further into the month, perhaps on his birthday, and he was excited for that. 

**_Scene Break_ **

It was lunchtime and Clarissa had joined them at the table. Everyone was talking and joking around as they enjoyed their meal. 

“I hear you are making yourself at home here, Mr. Potter.” A voice spoke from behind Harry, causing him to jump. He turned around to see Headmaster Nakamura standing behind him. Harry froze in his seat as he gazed at the man. He was wearing a suit, simple but very elegant. His hair was combed back and held in a pony tail behind him. His eyes were clear and calculating and he had a soft smile on his lips. 

The students all around got up and gave a small bow to their Headmaster. Harry finally rose to greet the man who had sent Clarissa to protect him and gave her permission to bring him here. 

“Mr. Nakamura, sir, I wanted to say thank you for everything you’ve done for me and for allowing me to stay here. You can call me Harry, Mr. Potter sounds like I’m in trouble.” He was surprised but glad when Salvador laughed, before shaking his hand. 

“You must call me Salvador, Harry, you are not one of my students, we do not need so much formality. I trust you are taking care of yourself, and my agent?” He asked as he gazed at Harry. 

“Yes sir, she’s been amazing, I wouldn’t be here without her.” Harry’s voice had softened as he spoke of Clarissa, not noticing the look in Salvador’s eyes, or the glance he shared with Clarissa. 

“I see, well life is like that Harry. It can be brutal and punishing, but it provides nonetheless. It is up to us to decide whether or not to accept and cherish all that life provides us.” He spoke wisely. 

“Sally old pal, when are you going to remove that pesky ban about sharing rooms?” Anton swung an arm around the Headmaster’s shoulder, causing said man to sigh deeply and pinch the bridge of his nose before elbowing Anton in his side. 

“Once you are married, Mr. Pierce, you may share quarters with your wife. Until then, there is no need for you to be sleeping in her bed.” Anton pouted at that and his friends laughed. Salvador looked at Clarissa briefly before glancing at everyone around the table. 

“Carry on,” He continued towards the stairs when a voice stopped him. 

“You owe me a game of ping pong Salvador! Don’t think I’ve forgotten.” Anton shouted. Harry was flabbergasted by the behavior of these students towards their Headmaster. He was even more shocked by the man’s response. 

“You’ve already lost two games. How much of your wedding funds are you prepared to lose exactly.” Sam rounded on her fiancé at that and Salvador chuckled as he descended the stairs. 

“You’re gambling our wedding budget Anton? Do you wish for me to sell your body parts to regain those lost funds, you imbecile.” Anton grimaced, holding up his hands when Sam had slapped them away from her body. 

“Sweetheart, my love, of course you know I’ll win every penny back. I’ll even get some extra for our honeymoon. I just need to figure out how that old man has been cheating and then win back our money, that’s all.” Derek sighed from beside Anton as Clarissa and Gena took Sam away downstairs to calm her down. 

“No-one wins against the Headmaster. He’s a master at those games Anton. You’re an idiot to bet against him.” Derek watched - detached - as Anton groaned in despair. 

“Do you guys always talk to your Headmaster that way?” Harry asked in the quiet that followed. Only Anton’s whimpering could be heard. 

“Sal’s pretty cool. We respect him and all, but he’s like an uncle or crazy granddad to most of us. He’s very involved with the students here, since many of us are orphans in his care.” Harry was amazed at that. Dumbledore often behaved like an elderly grandfather figure but Harry knew it was all just an act. He’d never seen something like the relationship between Salvador and his students. He couldn’t imagine something similar happening at Hogwarts. 

* * *

While Harry was having fun learning and discovering with Clarissa, Albus was running around the Ministry trying to convince everyone that Voldemort had indeed returned. Fudge had gotten the Wizengamot to side with him on the issue, and Dumbledore had been banned from speaking about Voldemort in the chamber. It was decided that the Ministry needed to have a representative at Hogwarts in the coming school year, to ensure Dumbledore was not corrupting the students or training an army inside the castle. When he brought up Harry, he was told to produce the boy and have him testify before the Wizengamot under veritaserum. Albus quickly turned down that idea, he couldn’t allow the people in the chamber to question Harry with truth serum. There were too many secrets the boy knew that Albus didn’t want coming out. Thanks to his mail wards at the school, he had prevented any damaging information about the attack from leaving the castle. Especially after that debacle with Clarissa in front of the entire student body. The amount of letters he had to turn away was mind numbing. 

He always knew the Ministry was filled with incompetent fools, they had let Voldemort rise to power the last time and almost take over the country, if not for Harry. This time around, they hadn’t learnt at all from their past mistakes. Only a few, like Amelia Bones, were actually taking him seriously. He couldn’t involve the head of the DMLE however, she was too by the books, always looking to law to solve every problem. She wouldn’t join him to fight Voldemort because his organization was technically illegal. Her family was also notoriously neutral in the conflict. Only siding with the law, not the people. He couldn’t trust her. 

He was glad that Harry was safely tucked away at the Dursleys, his order members keeping watch over the boy. So far he had not misbehaved, and Albus was grateful for the break from constantly worrying over him. The new school year would be challenging however, and he was not looking forward to having the Ministry meddling in his school. They were going to start investigations into his behavior and question all his choices for the school over the years. His staff and the students will be monitored and the defense curriculum would be chosen by the Ministry. He only hoped the nightmare would not get worse before he could solve the problem. 

* * *

**_Scene Break_ **

Draco stared at the crazy little owl zooming across his bedroom in horror and confusion. He’d never seen such a crazy bird, and wondered who it belonged to. Finally it seemed to find him sitting at his desk, penning a letter to Pansy, and perched on the back of his chair. He untied the letter and sneered when the tiny thing didn’t leave. The person wanted a reply. 

Opening the letter, his eyes widened at the contents. Weasley. Of course that family would own such a crazy bird. It was a general generic letter. Asking how his summer was so far, asking what he liked to do while at home during the holidays, the usual. He pondered whether or not to answer it. The owl was called Pig, he snorted in disgust. There was a request for frequent correspondence between them, he thought about it. His father was mostly away, he was grateful for the peace in the manor. He hardly ventured from his room, and he was a little lonely. His friends were keeping their heads down, there would be no trips between manors this year. Pansy was in the same situation as him. Her father was a death eater and her mother came from a dark family. 

This was a chance for him to escape a little of the depression around him. He knew the quiet he had now was just the calm before the epic storm that was brewing. He briefly wondered what it was like on the other side of the divide. The Weasleys were light, they were the enemy, but were they his enemy? He hadn’t decided yet. He turned to the crazy bird that looked drunk on his chair. It stared at him as if to say ‘are you going to write the letter or not’. He turned away from the bird, pushing aside his half finished letter to Pansy and started writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Questions? Opinions? Please share them with me! I enjoyed writing Clarissa's friends in this one, and her school as well. It was time to show where she came from, and hopefully paint a picture of who she is when she's not fighting dark lords or putting foolish teenagers in their place. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.
> 
> See you on Sunday!


	19. A Summer Vacation - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry continues to grow as time moves along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning from me! I wish you all a good day.
> 
> Note: {Italic} = Parseltongue.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

_{speech} = Parseltongue_ (final reminder)

* * *

It had been three weeks since Harry arrived at the Sorcerer’s Academy of Magic. He had gotten used to the routine, and general attitude of the students and staff. He fit in so well, he was astounded. No-one questioned him or looked at him weird even if they recognized his name and kept up with the goings on in England. He was accepted as a friend of Clarissa, and that was good enough for everyone. The freedom to just be himself, to learn in a risk free environment where everyone else was also learning the same things as him, was liberating. 

He loved Hogwarts, but never before had he seen just how much that school lacked, than when he came here. The comparisons were hard to miss or ignore. The students at this school took their education far more seriously than even the Ravenclaws at Hogwarts. The freedom they have with their studies isn’t used as an excuse to slack off, but as an opportunity to learn even more on their own. The fact that you could go to a Professor at any time of day, for any reason, and they would never turn you away, was amazing to Harry. He was blown away by the potions classes especially. The students each had their own designated areas where they practiced brewing whenever they wanted. Older or more experienced and knowledgeable students helped those who were less experienced, without being told to do so. Most times the potions master wasn’t even there! The older students ran the lab. Everyone came in to brew whenever they had time. They would invite friends and upperclassmen to assist them if they were unfamiliar with the potion they were brewing. The Professor was only sought out if they had questions or concerns. 

It was the same for most classes, and that was because these students have been learning certain subjects since they were young children. They were at the age now where they didn’t need constant supervision, and could study almost entirely on their own. 

He had been invited to the potions lab to watch and maybe try brewing himself. Whenever he had a question, it was answered by someone close by. He was given demonstrations and always had someone nearby in case he needed help. It was mostly quiet inside the lab, but people talked whenever the need arose. Harry had brewed a potion completely on his own just yesterday. Snape would have fainted if he knew. The potion was tested and found to be in good quality. He was commended by his fellow brewers, and Harry had never felt so at peace within a potions lab, he never thought such a thing was even possible.

Now he headed towards the training center from the boys’ dorms. It was a good walk and it gave him time to think. They had visited the primary school just last weekend. He had been wondering where they kept the younger kids, since some of the stuff happening daily at the Academy wasn’t exactly kid friendly, and he hadn’t seen any children since his arrival. His friends took him next door, as they called it. It was a good few miles away, and they had taken bicycles to cut the journey in half. The primary school was both a school as well as a home. It was open all year round. The children were of varying ages, from as young as five, to as old as thirteen. There was so much happening at the primary level, it blew Harry’s mind, especially after he saw the students learning spells he had learned just last year. Clarissa hadn’t exaggerated about the difference in education between them. These kids were learning to channel and control their magic from such a young age. They were constantly supervised and always had someone on hand to help. There were non-magical lessons such as history, politics, geography, economics, to name a few. There were sports, Harry had been surprised at the different sporting activities available. There was dancing, singing, musical instruments, combat training, art and crafts, home economics, and skills training. Whatever interested the students, they were able to learn, even if they were the only one interested in learning. 

What amazed him the most were the children themselves. They were so happy and carefree, even though many of them lived there full time. They also took learning seriously. He had witnessed a pottery class where the teacher was nowhere in sight, but the students had all been busy with their assignments, no noise or disruption. These children went on to join the Academy, if they decided to, it wasn’t mandatory or expected, it was their choice. Once they reached the age of ten and over, they could move on to the more advanced academy and train to specialize in their chosen field. Harry was a little embarrassed that all these children had their futures figured out by age nine or ten, while he still didn’t know what he wanted to do once he graduated school. 

There had been a graduation ceremony happening on Sunday, for the children who wanted to move on to the Academy. The rest would remain and learn the things necessary to fit into society, while the others went on to learn how to protect said society. He had been invited to attend and had enjoyed the ceremony and meeting the students who would go on to become the agents who fought for people like him to live in peace. He felt a deep sense of respect for these children, and was honored to have seen at least a small part of their journey. 

He walked past a large tree surrounded by grass and shrubbery. A hiss caused him to pause. He listened, wondering if he was just hearing things. 

_{Bloody annoying humans, constantly interrupting my rest. I should bite them all!}_

Harry startled at the voice. He stepped closer, wondering if there was a snake inside the bush that was planning on biting the students. 

_{Oh, here comes another one. Stupid two legs! I’ll just bite him then.}_ Harry moved the shrubs aside and stared at the strange looking ‘snake’, only it wasn’t a snake at all, it was a lizard of some kind. It had four stubby legs and a snake like head with a flicking tongue that tasted the air. It’s entire body was that of a snake, long tail with a pointed tip and diamond shapes on its back. There were strange ridges on its head, which was a triangular shape with large dark gray eyes. It was a lovely orange color that was slowly turning black. Harry quickly hissed out when he realized he was about to be bitten. 

_{Please don’t bite me. I had not intended to disturb you until I heard you saying you were going to bite someone. I’m afraid I can’t allow you to bite the people here. I’m sure they won’t bother you.}_ The lizard jerked its head up in surprise as he started hissing. It flicked its tongue out and stepped closer. 

_{A speaker! How strange. I have never met one on the island before. I would not bite the pesky two legs if they would just stop harassing me with their noise.}_ Harry wondered what noise that was, until a guy stepped over and threw a can into the garbage container beside the tree, and the noise of the can hitting against the container echoed in the quiet. Harry winced. That was why the lizard was so grumpy. Whenever he went to take a nap, someone would throw trash into the bin, and the noise would wake him up. Harry understood the need for quiet, and how annoying it was to be disturbed from your slumber. He turned back to the lizard, noticing he was out of the shrubs and standing beside Harry. Harry crouched low to be able to speak with him.

 _{I’m sorry about the noise. It’s the trash can, they aren’t really bothering you exactly. They aren’t even aware of your presence. Perhaps we can find you a different shady spot for your nap?}_ He suggested. The lizard seemed to be thinking. The black spots had long since disappeared, leading Harry to believe he was no longer in danger of being bitten. 

_{Very well, you will take me to this new spot you speak of. I will not tolerate any further disturbances. Make sure it's good, human.}_ Harry snorted at the clear command in the animal’s voice. He startled as it came over and walked up his pant leg and the back of his shirt to his shoulder, draping its tail across his back. He shrugged the other shoulder, so as not to disturb the moody creature, and stood to find him a new spot to nap. 

As he walked, examining the different shady areas, he decided to converse with his new companion. { _W_ _hat species are you? I’ve never heard of a lizard who looked like you, or spoke parseltongue.}_

 _{I am not a mere lizard you dumb two legs! I am not from this island. I was stolen from my home and brought here. I escaped the fools who snatched me and made my way into the woods. I have been here three winters already. It is quite lonely without anyone to speak to.}_ Harry felt bad for the poor guy. Stolen from his home and stuck on a strange island with none of his kind present. It must be horrible. He couldn’t imagine going through something like that. 

_{I’m so sorry to hear that. Maybe I can get you back to your home. I’ll talk to someone. So what kind of lizard are you, are you magical?}_

_{I am from a species known as Tetrapodophis - the snake with four legs. I am magical. We are an ancient species that were around before the slithering serpents started appearing. Their numbers are far more superior to us now, and only a few remember we were here first, and show us the proper respect. Snakes had legs long ago, before they lost them to a curse.}_

_{Wow, I had no idea. You’re very lovely, how many of your species remain?}_ The Tetrapodophis, he’d rather just say snake, hissed in pleasure at the complement. Harry wondered why snakes were always so vain about their looks.

 _{There are only about a hundred of us remaining where I come from. We are being hunted viciously for our unique venom and scales. A few humans have started programs to save our species from total extinction, so far they have barely found any success.}_ Harry felt bad that humans were destroying a whole species for selfish reasons, but he knew it wasn’t uncommon. He heard murmurs and looked up to find people looking at him with curiosity. He hadn’t realized when he’d stopped walking and was just hissing away with the snake on his shoulder. He flinched as the crowd continued to watch him. He knew parseltongue was feared and hated, he shouldn’t have been so careless. He wondered if he would be asked to leave now. 

“Harry, there you are. We’ve been looking for you. You’re late - what is that?” Gena was coming closer as she talked. She stopped when she noticed the animal on his shoulder. It hissed at her and Harry automatically reached up to pet the small head to calm it. 

“I-I’m sorry. I found this little guy trying to take a nap near the trash can, but the noise was disturbing him. I offered to take him to a new spot when he threatened to bite the next person who accidentally disturbed him.” Most of the people around him looked amused at this point. Harry felt sick, he was about to be laughed at and then scorned, he was sure of it. 

Gena came closer and studied the animal, she paid no mind to the hisses. 

“I’ve never seen this little guy before. We can take him to the enclosure here, the staff can figure out how to care for him.” Harry stared at her dumbly as she stepped back. 

“Harry?” Sam came closer, touching his arm on the opposite side of the snake. 

“You don’t mind that I understood what he was saying?” Harry asked incredulously. 

“You probably saved some unlucky soul from being bitten by an unknown species, and the little guy from being hunted down and killed. You speak to snakes, so what?” Gena asked, cocking her head to one side. Harry was floored by that. 

“B-but it’s parseltongue, the language of snakes.” He clarified. There were a few chuckles now at his dumbfounded expression.

“Yes it is. We know certain countries are dumb enough to fear a mere language, we are not among them. There are many beast languages, as the sub-category is known. Parseltongue - or snake tongue - is merely one of them.” Sam explained.

“Then why was everyone staring at me?” He whispered the next question in Sam’s ear, causing her to giggle. 

“That’s because no-one here speaks snake, they were surprised and intrigued. They won’t shun you or hate you because of it. We aren’t like that Harry.” She spoke once her giggling stopped. 

Harry felt his shoulders relaxing. Thank heavens for that. The other students who heard Sam’s comment helped to calm him further by giving their assurances that they were only curious. The trio walked away after that, heading for the animal enclosure. He was told that the enclosure was a fairly recent addition to the school. After a mission, a group of agents had brought home some very interesting species and there needed to be a place for them. Many of the students had pets that were kept in their rooms. There was also a pet clinic beside the hospital. Harry was impressed with that. It seemed they thought of everything here. 

As they neared the enclosure, Harry hissed to his companion, { _We’re going to get someone to help you. You can stay inside the enclosure, that way you won’t need to nap outside and risk being disturbed by the students.}_ The snake, who was actually napping on Harry’s shoulder, lifted his head and brought his face closer to Harry’s ear to hiss. Harry flinched away from the tickling tongue in his ear. 

_{You are leaving me with strangers inside some pen for strays! I will not stand for it. Let me down now.”}_ Harry was shocked at that, stopping for a moment. 

“Wait guys, I don’t think he wants to go. Let me sort this out.” Sam and Gena stopped and they changed course to a bench nearby. Harry sat and started speaking to the now pissed off snake. 

_{I only wanted to help you. It isn’t safe for you outside with so many people around. Anything can happen, and I don’t want you to get hurt or bite anyone. I’m not abandoning you, I’ll even come visit. Although, I’ll be leaving here eventually. I’m not one of the students. I’m only visiting for the summer.}_ He hissed softly. Gena was watching with interest while Sam sat and relaxed in the shade.

 _{You’re leaving? I’ve only just found you. You can’t leave!}_ Harry was at a loss of what to say to that. Gena seemed to sense something was wrong. 

“What is it Harry, is he okay?” Harry was surprised she seemed genuinely concerned for the serpent on his shoulder. He really was discovering a lot of things he never knew was possible while he was here. 

“He doesn’t want me to leave, he’s upset.” Harry answered quietly. Sam sat up from her position and looked at him. 

“Then keep him. It’s simple. Bond with him and keep him.” Harry looked at her in alarm. 

“Are you mad, you know where I come from. They don’t accept snakes or parseltongue in my country. I can’t keep him.” Gena and Sam shook their heads. 

“He would become your familiar. It is illegal to separate a wizard and his familiar. They aren’t mere pets Harry. The familiar lives as long as the wizard lives, they communicate and even share magic with their wizard. It’s a very deep and unique bond. Most familiars can even follow their wizard to battle and protect them. I think it would be very beneficial for you to keep him. You are both obviously attached to one another already. Clarissa would agree with me.” Sam added the last part when he opened his mouth to protest. He couldn’t argue with that, and most of what she said made sense. 

He turned to his hissing companion, looking at him. { _Do you wish to bond with me? That’s the only way I can keep you. My friend told me you could become my familiar and we would always remain together. That’s if you want.}_ Harry felt strangely nervous as the snake went silent on his shoulder. He was actually excited about the thought of having a familiar, someone he could talk to in a language most wouldn’t understand. The snake dug his legs in Harry’s shoulder for a second before relaxing. Harry hadn’t noticed the small claws on his toes until now, but he supposed that made sense. They were short and black and looked hard and sharp.

 _{Very well, I will bond with you. It would be nice to have a good place to sleep and someone to talk to.}_ He sounded as nervous as Harry felt and Harry grinned.

 _{I promise I’ll take good care of you. I’ll introduce you to my friends, you are not to bite them under any circumstances. In fact, don’t bite anyone unless in self defense, and only if I’m not there. Try to escape first and get to me.}_ There was grumbling, if snakes could grumble, before he agreed. 

_{What’s your name?}_ Harry asked, realizing he hadn’t asked until now. 

_{I don’t have a name. There was no need for one.}_ Harry thought hard. 

_{Would you let me to name you?”}_ He had to ask first in case the snake didn’t want a name, in which case it would be hard to refer to him to his friends. Humans preferred names to species titles. 

_{You may,}_ He sounded so pompous Harry had to chuckle as he thought of a good name for him. 

_{How about Agustin? It means ’deserves respect’ in Latin.}_ He felt the acceptance before he heard it. 

_{That name is acceptable. I like it. It will remind everyone of my importance.}_ Harry chuckled and turned to his waiting friends. 

“He accepted the bonding. I’ve named him Agustin.” Gena cooed and Sam snorted. 

“We’ll get you guys bonded later. Let’s head over to the training room. You can run up to your room and leave him there. He won’t be able to sleep in the training room.” Said Sam. 

“Okay, but wait, what do snakes eat?” Harry panicked, causing the girls to laugh at him. 

“He’ll hunt for himself. If you feel like treating him, rats and small animals make good meals.” Harry nodded and headed for his room. 

Returning with his shoulder free, he entered the training room. Agustin had been impressed with his room and quickly made himself comfortable on his bed after swallowing a nice sized rat that Harry provided. He would nap until dinner time. 

Today he was learning about weapons. He would be trying a few of the smaller ones, such as knives and hammers before moving on to swords, staffs and spears. Guns would be last. He would learn to conjure weapons with his magic and alter them according to his needs. He remembered the whip Clarissa had used on Malfoy and snorted at the memory. If he could conjure a gun, it would certainly surprise Voldemort, that was for sure. 

He passed a group of students practicing archery. They were very good, and he lingered a bit to watch. An idea struck him and he decided to bring it up to Clarissa when he saw her later tonight. 

“We are going to demonstrate a weapons battle for you to show you what level we hope to bring your training later on.” Gena explained and Harry nodded, turning towards Sam and Anton who were warming up for the fight. 

“Don’t worry sweetheart, when I win, I’ll kiss it all better.” Anton grinned lecherously and Sam shook her head at him. They began and Harry could hardly believe his eyes. They were demonstrating knives, but he could hardly see the knives at all as they sailed through the air at their target. There was a constant ‘cling, cling’ sound as the knives collided. They were also using magic to distract or throw off each other's aim so the knives could hit. Harry wondered if they realized those knives could actually cause damage. They were a couple after all, but they were going at each other like enemies intending to kill. Harry doubted he could ever succeed in using knives in such a way. He was sure there was some magic involved in the throwing and repelling of the knives, but it was nearly impossible to tell. Finally Anton hit Sam with a combination of three knives, each with fire on the tips! She repelled two but the third nicked her shoulder. Anton came over and kissed said shoulder before snogging the life out of his fiance. Harry turned his head away as they continued to kiss. 

“You’re getting better my sweet. Almost had me.” Anton whispered against her lips. 

“You’ll always be the best though.” Sam played in his hair before kissing him again and stepping back. They turned to find Harry looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in the world. Sam glanced at Anton before throwing a knife in Harry’s direction. Harry yelled and threw up a shield to block it. Anton had thrown two of his own however, and both of them hit him in his arm. Harry shouted at the pain. 

“Focus Harry, you can’t take your eyes off your enemy, no matter if they don’t appear dangerous.” As Sam spoke, Gena came over and removed the blades, before dressing and healing him. Harry was grateful when the pain in his arm stopped.

“Let’s begin.” He was given a few knives and asked to throw them as accurately as possible at a target. It started with targets that stayed in one place, to targets that moved around the room. Harry’s arms were killing him, and he was sure knives would never be his chosen weapon. 

“Catch!” Gena shouted from across the room. Harry swerved around and caught the ball and chain she threw. It made the ache in his arms intensify. He dropped it. 

“You need to improve the strength and mobility of your arms. Swing the chain up and over your shoulders, make sure the ball leaves the floor, but I would also make sure it doesn’t hit you. Broken bones are a nasty business, and Clarissa won’t be happy if you died.” 

For the next hour his body was tortured beyond comprehension as he swung the torture device over his shoulders again and again. He was stung by stinging hexes that seemed ten times worse than Clarissa’s, whenever he faltered or stopped. He realized the training he got from Clarissa was only a tiny fraction of the training she received. How was he to endure this! 

After the torture ended, he was given a potion for muscle strain and told to take a warm bath when he returned to his room. Everyday they did different things. He still received magical training, but even that seemed ten times worse than Clarissa’s training. The three pushed him harder than he thought possible. At night, he would go over everything with Clarissa in a Q&A session before bed. She still taught him theory and he spent two hours every morning in the library doing his research after jogging with Clarissa. It was a thing they did with just the two of them to spend time together, since they hardly saw one another during the day time. He got up at 4:00 am and ran with Clarissa until 4:30. He would return to his room and take a shower before going to the training room or the potions lab. Then he would be in the library until 9:00 am. The torture would go on from nine to twelve and break for lunch. He would see Clarissa for lunch and then it was lessons in politics and wizarding culture up until two in the afternoon. The schedule after that varied, depending on what the others had to do at that time. He spent individual time with each of the agents based on their free time. 

The Academy didn’t break for summer, or any holidays. You took time off whenever your schedule allowed. The agents were still busy during the summer. Sam had her apprenticeship and Anton had a part time job as well as training. Gena was doing some research with a few of her friends and also had a part time job. They went to classes whenever something came up that interested them. If a Professor hosted a special seminar, almost everyone turned up for that. Derek was away with some of the junior agents on a minor assignment. He will be back in August. Clarissa was going through her assessment and doing some research with one of her Professors. 

He had completed all of his summer assignments already, and was now reading up on the course material for fifth year. He was well past fifth year in theory and practical, but he would still need to participate in school once he got back. On the weekends he mostly relaxed and travelled around the island with the others. It was a good schedule, and he enjoyed every part of it. 

He entered his room and immediately noticed the note on his desk. It told him to come to Clarissa’s room. He blushed, even though there was no cause. After a long soak to ease the lingering soreness in his arms and back, he took up Agustin and left. He wanted to introduce his soon to be familiar to Clarissa. He realized he had never told her about his ability to talk to snakes. He had always felt ashamed of it ever since second year and the ‘Heir of Slytherin’ debacle. Now he was told it was just another language and nothing more. People didn’t run and scream, or accuse him of being dark and evil. It was refreshing.

Entering the girls’ dorm, he kept his eyes forward as he passed some girls by the entrance, nodding in greeting. They gazed at him in curiosity as he passed them. He went up the stairs to the third floor. Suite number 81 was Clarissa’s, and he knocked. 

The door opened and Clarissa stepped aside to allow him entry. Harry gazed around her room as he walked, taking in every detail. He never realized how much Clarissa loved music. There were posters of musicians, some of them muggle. She had a large poster of Madonna on her wall, which surprised Harry. A piano was in a corner with a mic on top of it. There was sheet music on nearly every surface of the room. Many paintings were also around, and Harry noticed a large jewelry chest on her dresser. Clarissa still had many interests that most girls had, including fashion and shiny things. There were pictures of her and her friends all around the room, both moving and unmoving. There was also a picture of a younger Clarissa, maybe three or four, between two adults. The woman looked so much like her, Harry immediately knew these were her parents. 

He was about to ask about the photo when something landed on his face. Harry scrambled to remove it, frightened beyond belief. It suddenly moved however, and released a wail before he felt a furry tail wrap around his neck. Agustin had climbed down his back and to the floor during the attack. Harry didn’t know where he went. 

He turned to the side, eyes widening at the black and white ball of fur and limbs on his shoulder. It was some kind of monkey by the looks of it. They stared at one another, the monkey patting him in the face and wailing at him. He heard a chuckle and looked at Clarissa. 

“Harry, meet Tessa. She’s my familiar. She’s a ring tailed lemur, and she’s very friendly.” Harry was surprised, he hadn’t known Clarissa had a familiar. He turned back to Tessa. 

“Nice to meet you Tessa, you sure have a way of introducing yourself don’t you. You scared me.” His voice softened as Tessa continued to examine him. She went on his head and behind his neck, hands in his hair. He wondered what she was looking for and asked. Clarissa laughed. 

“She loves hair and grooming is a natural instinct. Lemurs usually live in families for protection and socialization. They are very social animals. This is her way of saying hello.” Clarissa gazed at her familiar softly. Harry didn’t mind the grooming, so he allowed her to continue. It felt nice in a funny way, especially with the small inquisitive noises Tessa made as she groomed him. Clarissa came over and the lemur jumped unto her shoulder and started playing with her hair. Harry could see the clear obsession Tessa had for hair as she massaged Clarissa’s head and pulled the strands of her hair. She climbed back onto his shoulder before climbing down his body and unto the floor. She must have seen something scary because she ran up Harry’s body and onto his head, screaming in alarm. 

“What - what is it Tess?” Clarissa rushed over and took her familiar, trying to calm her. Harry looked down as he felt Agustin on his pant leg. 

“Oh, it’s probably Agustin. I brought him here to introduce you. I found him this morning on my way to the training hall and we’ve agreed to bond.” Clarissa came closer to examine the snake wrapped protectively - or possessively more likely - around Harry’s shoulders. Tessa had jumped onto a branch Harry was just noticing. There were tree branches on the wall that acted as steps for Tessa, and tunnels for her to explore near the roof of the room. She had a whole playground over their heads. 

“Wow, what is he?” Clarissa asked softly as she stopped in front of him. 

“I’m not calling that name, but it basically means snake with legs. He’s an extinct species brought here illegally. He escaped his captures and has been living on the island for three years now.” She nodded, lifting her hand slowly and allowing Agustin to ‘sniff’ her. 

_{This is my friend Agustin, she’s very special to me. Her name is Clarissa, and I want you to protect her. Understand?_ } Harry hissed. Clarissa’s eyes widened. 

_{Yes Harry,}_ Agustin answered. Harry had told him to call him by his name. 

"You speak parseltongue?” She asked with surprise and wonder in her voice. Harry felt the tension leave him as he realized she wasn’t upset or disgusted.

“Yes, I forgot to tell you while we were at Hogwarts. To be honest I didn’t remember it, there aren’t many chances to use the language in daily life, and after during my second year I found out it’s not accepted by most people. I just chose to ignore it after that and hope people forgot about it. I guess I forgot about it too. It wasn’t in my file?” He asked. 

“No, Dumbledore didn’t mention it.” She answered softly. They sat on her sofa and Harry asked his next question. 

“You’re a singer?” He had noticed the mic and sheet music and just had to ask. 

“I write and do a little singing. There was talk of a record label at one point, but I didn’t want a career that would put me in the spotlight so much. It would interfere with my duties.” She stroked Agustin as she spoke. Harry snorted when the snake told him to keep the pretty female because she gave good petting. He translated for Clarissa, who grinned. 

“I can’t imagine you being a singer, but I guess there were other careers for you before you chose this.” Tessa had returned, staying on Clarissa’s shoulder and watching Agustin warily. Clarissa soothed her with soft murmurs of assurance. 

“Many of us have other careers aside from being agents. Some of us choose to work undercover operations and need to know other skills to help keep our identities secret.” Harry nodded. It was like those spy movies from the muggle world. He knew some of the basics. 

Harry noticed a large folder on the desk, it looked important. He also noticed the far away look in Clarissa’s eyes as she spoke to him. 

“What’s wrong, did something happen?” She looked at him. 

“The investigation into my brother’s murder has yielded plenty of suspects and leads, each turned out to be a dead end. I’m becoming wary as it drags on.” She whispered. Harry pulled her close - upsetting both familiars - and held her to him. 

“They’ll find the person who’s responsible. Just take your mind off it. Don’t worry.” She nodded silently. 

“How was your day Harry?” She asked in the silence that lingered between them. 

“It was interesting. We’re starting weapons training. I spent the day getting tortured.” Clarissa laughed and Harry smiled. 

“It’ll get easier as your body gets accustomed to it. Right now you aren’t used to so much physical pressure. It won’t be that way forever. We’ll continue weapons training when we get back to Hogwarts. Have your friends written to you recently?” 

“Yes, Ron, Hermione and Neville have written. Susan and Hannah send a joint letter from Paris where they’re vacationing with Hannah’s family.” 

“That’s great. Tomorrow I’ll be free the whole day. Today was my last assessment. I’ll be able to join your training from now on.” Harry grinned at her, happy they would be able to train together again. 

“I have an idea about how to handle Voldemort and the death eaters if they come back to the school. There needs to be a different line of defense that they won’t see coming. The death eaters don’t use physical weapons, only magic and their famous curses. We can surprise them and gain the advantage if we can incorporate some weaponry into the castle.” Clarissa listened as he spoke before asking her question. 

“What did you have in mind?” 

“I saw some students training with bows and arrows, then there were knives. If we could tailor certain weapons to be able to withstand magical assaults, we have the advantage of firing at a distance, instead of coming up close.”

“You want to train the students to use weapons? Dumbledore would never allow it, you know. He would say they didn’t need to learn such things.” She pointed out. 

“I know, but I also know some of them would jump at the chance to learn. It’s just a thought anyway. I haven’t learnt much about weapons yet. We’ll see how it goes.” 

“Yes, that would be best. If we’re approached about training others, we can come up with a few ideas at that time. My Headmaster is working on ways to get us some constant assistance nearby without Dumbledore knowing. Legal means take longer to sort out though.” Harry wondered what the crafty old samurai had in mind. Whatever it was, Dumbledore wouldn’t know what hit him. 

* * *

The end of July arrived and Harry sent Neville his birthday present. Clarissa had sent a rare book on plants and Harry sent a dagger meant for both cutting ingredients in potions as well as defense. He hoped his friend enjoyed the gifts. His birthday came and he was excited. His friends hadn’t told him what they had planned, but he knew there was something. There was an agent at Privet Drive watching for the order and the arrival of his birthday gifts. Once they arrived, they were sent to him. 

Hagrid sent him a book on creatures. Hermione sent a book on defensive spells with a pair of jeans and a nice green shirt that matched his eyes. Ron and the twins sent sweets and the twins sent him some joke stuff. Ginny sent a card that sang happy birthday to him. Mrs. Weasley sent his birthday cake and some other foods, including treacle tart, his favorite. Sirius and Remus sent pictures of his parents to add to his growing album and Sirius gave him a mirror. The letter said it was a communication mirror that he needed to activate with his wand. Harry panicked briefly about Sirius finding out he wasn’t at the Dursleys, but Clarissa told him Sirius wouldn’t see anything but his face in the mirror unless he showed him otherwise. There was a letter from Dumbledore that told him the date the order would pick him up from his relatives’ house. He had two weeks left to enjoy the summer before he had to leave. Neville sent him a book on lordships in the wizarding world, which he intended to read as soon as possible. He got an album from a famous French singer from Susan and Hannah. 

Once he finished putting everything away, he wrote his thank you letters and placed them inside the box on his desk that would transfer them to the agent that would then send them out. The birds were waiting for the responses which would be tied to them once the letters arrived back at Privet Drive. Hedwig had been teleported a few times to carry letters but she refused to do it anymore, so Harry wrote that she was taking a break to enjoy the summer. 

As he dressed for the day in the outfit Hermione sent him, he gazed at himself in the mirror. He had finally grown taller, and his muscles were now showing through his clothes. He looked fit and healthy, and he loved it. 

He headed to the cafeteria where he knew everyone would be waiting. Agustin was out hunting in the early morning sun, but his new familiar had wished him a happy birthday before leaving, even though he didn’t know what it meant. Harry was deeply touched. He was quickly growing attached to the feisty snake. Hedwig had been spending more and more time with Clarissa, whose large golden eagle seemed to have taken a liking to her. The two birds were often seen flying around together. 

Inside the cafeteria he walked up the stairs to find his friends sitting at their usual table. Clarissa spotted him first and ran to hug him. 

“Happy birthday Harry.” She whispered before kissing him on the forehead and the cheek, very close to his mouth. He smiled at her and thanked her. She passed a wrapped box to him and he opened it, finding a snake pendant inside. He removed the pendant and placed it around his neck. 

“There are runes etched into it to warn you of danger, and it produces a powerful shield that protects from most spells.” Clarissa whispered softly.

“I love it.” He hugged her once more before someone else came forward with their own greeting. 

“Happy birthday sugar plum!” Gena shouted as she threw herself in his arms. 

“Ooh, Claire, the boy’s getting fit. Look at these strong arms, that firm ass, the pose! Oh, he’s getting more gorgeous every day. How do you keep your hands off him.” Harry was getting used to her by now but still blushed as she examined him and squeezed his muscles. Her names for him changed almost daily. There was sweetheart, darling, sugar plum, donut, honey, and so many others. No matter how many times he told her to just call him Harry, she ignored him. 

“I try,” Clarissa answered. Harry looked at her but she wasn’t meeting his eyes. 

“You’ve grown Harry, you’re not a baby boy anymore.” Sam said as she came over and hugged him. She took his hand with his ring that Clarissa had given him at Hogwarts, and tapped it with a finger. He looked at her, the question in his eyes. 

“Now you can call us whenever you need us. The rings we wear will heat up and act as portkeys to your location whenever you are in danger.” Harry was amazed at how much they wanted to protect him. He hugged Sam, thanking her. 

“That’s what friends are for Harry. Now you have friends who can defend you and are always waiting for your call.” Said Anton, standing to one side and grinning at Harry. 

“He still needs a make-over though. Hurry up dumpling. Eat. We’re taking you out!” Said Gena. Harry was both excited and apprehensive about the outing, but did as he was told and sat down for the first meal of his fifteenth birthday. 

They were soon off the campus and in the village where he was dragged to various shops for clothing and accessories. The girls went to town on his wardrobe and Anton laughed as he sputtered and secretly tried to put back some of the things. He was caught every time. There was clothing for everything, every season, special occasions and outings. Hats, sun shades, watches, chains, gloves for all occasions, the list went on. He chased down Gena when she picked up a leather thong to add to the cart. No way in hell was he allowing her to add that to his clothing. 

After that he was taken to the salon where his hair was dealt with. It was lengthened and cut stylishly, curling at the ends with his bangs curved elegantly. The back was cut short in a layered fashion. It framed his face nicely and showed off his cheekbones and jawline. His eyebrows were plucked, his nails cleaned and manicured.

“We’ll get you a tattoo for your sixteenth, so think about what you want for next year.” Harry was blown away by that. He didn’t know they were expecting him to return next summer, but he was incredibly happy to be returning to this amazing island again.

They had lunch at a nice restaurant and Harry spent the time watching Clarissa. She was dressed in a red coat that stopped above her knees and flared out like a dress, with brown tights underneath. Her boots were red and she wore a brown belt. Her hair was in a ponytail on the left side of her face and Harry thought she looked truly beautiful. He wondered what she had on under the coat, but quickly stopped himself from thinking too much about that, lest he get himself in trouble. 

After lunch was a trip to the beach. Harry was very happy at this point. He had never been to the beach. He was glad they had bought him swim trunks with the rest of his wardrobe. He ran to change and returned in a dark blue pair of trunks with green stripes at the side. It was form fitting and very comfortable. He was a bit bashful about his body being so exposed, especially after Gena commented on it. He was complimented on his physique as his chest was on full display. This was the first time he had exposed his body like that in front of anyone. There were people on the beach that he didn’t know, but he wasn’t shying away like he would have a year before. 

He approached the sun chair where Clarissa was lounging with a book. She had also changed into a dark purple and blue two piece swimsuit. This was the first time Harry had seen her body so exposed, and he was taking in everything, including the belly ring in her navel that was glistening in the sunlight. 

“You don’t intend to make this easy for me, do you?” He asked her quietly as he came closer. She looked up, sun glasses perched on her head. 

“What do you mean Harry?” Anton and Sam had gone to the beach bar for a drink while Gena was probably searching for her next ‘meal’ in the form of some unsuspecting guy. It was just the two of them. 

“You’re dressed like this, after wearing that coat earlier. Let’s not get started on the other outfits you’ve worn since we met. You seem to be almost teasing me with what I can’t have.” He was feeling strangely brave when in the presence of a scantily clad Clarissa. She smirked at him, leaning over the edge of her chair towards where he sat in the sand.

“You think it’s easy for me? You’re growing and maturing every day. Your voice has gotten deeper, your body is incredibly fit and very appealing. There is no mistaking your attractiveness. I’m sure there will be even more girls after you when we return to Hogwarts. I’m already dreading Valentine’s Day.” Harry leaned closer. 

“You don’t have anything to worry about. None of those girls could hold a candle to you.” She blushed and bit her lip. Harry focused on that pouting bottom lip. By now they were inches apart. Clarissa let out a strange little groan and pushed herself away from him. She got up and kicked the sand, causing it to hit him. He brushed sand out of his hair and ran after her. She screamed and squealed as he caught her, lifting her with ease and running to the water where he threw her in. They played and tackled each other in the water, enjoying themselves.

* * *

Sam and Anton watched as Clarissa and Harry played in the ocean. They had not seen Clarissa this happy in a while, and after the death of Patrick, they thought it would be a long time before they saw her smile or laugh freely again. Her mission had taken her miles away from home, away from them, and they worried about her every day. It was hard to have such a deep bond with someone in their lifestyle. They knew the days were numbered and the difficulties they were destined to face would often lead to them losing those same bonds. Clarissa had lost Patrick, the man she saw as an older brother. It had happened so sudden and out of nowhere. Life was like that, always throwing something at you when you were least prepared for it. But Clarissa hadn’t fallen into depression like they feared. She had someone to pull her back and hold her through the pain. She had someone to rely on in a way they couldn’t provide for her. They were so happy about that. Harry had been a light inside the darkness, and Clarissa was glowing in his attention. They knew it wouldn’t be long before the two were a couple. They were getting closer every day, and the affection was so obvious between them. 

Gena joined them in watching the pair. “They are so perfect for each other.” She whispered. Sam nodded while Anton took another drink of his beer. 

“They are, they bring out the best in each other.” 

“So we won’t watch Harry anymore, we’ll just let the guy get his girl?” Anton grinned. 

“It’s Claire’s decision, but I think we all know what she chose.” Sam whispered.

“We’ll watch over the both of them regardless. They’ll need our support in the near future.” Gena spoke next. Sam and Anton went back to watching the pair. 

Eventually they joined them. There were games, jokes and plenty of fun until nighttime. They had dinner at a cooking exhibition on the beach and returned to the school. Harry had never had such an enjoyable birthday all his life. His old clothes were taken away and his new clothes took their place. He laid in bed telling Agustin all about his day while the snake stayed quiet - wrapped around his torso, head on his shoulder - listening.

When the call of sleep came, he gave in, sending a silent thank you to the ones looking out for him. 

* * *

A scream tore through the night. Harry was convulsing and screaming as the images assaulted his mind. Hedwig and Agustin were alarmed but could not offer any assistance. They stayed close by, giving what comfort they could as Harry continued to scream and writhe on the bed, trapped in a nightmare. 

Finally it seemed to stop and Harry woke abruptly. He threw off the sheet and dashed from the room in search of Clarissa. He had seen something truly horrifying and he prayed it was only a nightmare, even though deep down inside, he knew it wasn’t. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooh, cliffhanger! We are headed into the final parts of summer. I have decided not to take a week off (at least not yet) as my writing mojo has returned! The story shall continue on schedule!
> 
> See you on Tuesday!


	20. A Summer Vacation - Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns some unsettling truths, gets closer to his independence, and the summer vacation comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Twenty chapters! Wow! I can't say how long this will be, but, it's nowhere near the end yet :o. We're in for a long ride ladies and gentlemen. It's probably still night time for some people, but 3:05 am, is morning for creatures like me - so without further ado: Good Morning! I wish you a productive and prosperous day.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Harry ran, fighting the crippling fear racing up his spine and clogging his throat. His mind was in shambles and his thoughts in disarray. He barely managed to wheeze out the purpose of his sudden visit to the dorm manager before running up the stairs to Clarissa’s rooms. He knocked on the door, perhaps a bit too loudly, because he could see lights turning on the length of the hallway. The door was graciously opened and Harry immediately entered before Clarissa could speak. He heard the door close behind him but he was already rambling on about his experience. 

“Something, something’s wrong. I-I saw something. I shouldn’t even be able to see this, but I swear it was real and it was like I was stuck in some horrible play. I couldn’t get out -” Clarissa had walked him to the sofa in her room and sat him down. She called her house elf (he briefly thought of asking when she had acquired one, since it was the first time he had seen it) and ordered some tea for them. Harry took his cup once the brew was sweetened, though he didn’t drink it, only holding it in his hands to occupy them.

“Calm down Harry. Breathe for me.” He followed her gentle instructions and breathed deeply for several seconds. The headache pounding in his head was still very present, but he chose to ignore it. 

“Now, tell me what’s wrong. Talk slowly, and drink your tea.” He closed his eyes briefly, gathering his thoughts. His stomach was protesting having anything inside it but he would try to drink the tea. He opened his eyes, looking at Clarissa who was sitting beside him, rubbing his shoulder, a look of concern on her face. 

“I killed someone.” He whispered. Clarissa looked alarmed, but she didn’t immediately start firing questions at him. Agustin was in his lap curled up and Hedwig had flown to Clarissa’s window, which was always opened for her eagle. She was perched on the back of the sofa, watching her human with wide eyes. 

“Can you give me any further details, how do you know it was you?” Harry sighed heavily.

“I was seeing it, feeling it as if it was me. I saw the fear, the terror on the person’s face, and I laughed before firing the killing curse. I killed him.” Harry was crying as he spoke, his eyes haunted and his voice hollow.

“What happened afterwards?” She asked quietly. 

“I-I don’t know. It was like I was coming up for air. Like I was drowning and finally I managed to break the surface.” He shivered violently, and Clarissa pulled him into her arms. They stayed like that for a few moments. Harry petted Hedwig’s feathers when she came closer, and ran his palm over Agustin. He knew they were worried for him, having witnessed his reaction. 

“Has this happened before?” He shook his head no, exhaustion setting in. His eyes were becoming heavy once more and he knew he’d fall asleep soon. 

“We’ll talk about this once you’ve gotten some sleep. Come.” Clarissa helped him up, walking over to her bed. Harry didn’t even bat an eyelash as he was placed on the soft mattress and covered beneath the sheets. He turned over, his back to the door, and closed his eyes. The last thing he felt was Clarissa’s fingers running through his hair. He sighed and fell asleep. 

He was awoken by the same thing that put him to sleep. Clarissa was playing in his hair and humming softly. Harry burrowed down into the warmth of the bed and sighed in contentment. He heard her chuckle behind him. 

“Time for breakfast Harry. Turn over and eat something. I have a potion for nausea here for you.” He turned over and drank the potion before taking the cup of tea offered. 

After a wonderful breakfast he was sent to the bathroom to freshen up, his clothes and toiletries already present and waiting for him. When he exited the bathroom, Clarissa was feeding the animals in the room and cleaning Tessa’s space. 

“Hi,” He whispered, feeling shy all of a sudden. Clarissa turned towards him and gave him a warm smile. 

“Hi Harry, how are you feeling?” He went over to her and kissed her cheek before sitting. Tessa climbed onto his shoulder and he greeted her. 

“I feel numb. I hardly remember much now, but I know it’s there in my mind. I know it happened but I don’t know how to feel about it.” He tried to explain it as best as he could.

“I’ve been thinking about what you said.” He looked up at her. She was sitting at her dresser, brush in her hair detangling it. 

“It sounds like a vision of some sort, but not completely. You said you’ve never had this experience before, so we have to figure out what triggered it. What puzzles me most is, how do you know it was real, that it wasn’t a nightmare?” She gazed at him imploringly. 

“I don’t know. Something just tells me it was.” She nodded, chewing her lip for a moment. 

“Did you recognize anything about the surroundings, about the activities?” She asked softly. 

“I wasn’t really looking at the surroundings. Every time I tried to look away, or close my eyes, it was like I wasn’t in control of my own body.” She looked frightened at that, before her face became carefully blank. 

“It was a vision then, but not in a traditional sense. It wasn’t your actions, you were seeing someone else’s, like an out of body experience. The reason why you couldn’t control your body, was because it wasn’t your body, it was someone else’s.” Harry’s eyes widened in alarm. He was in someone else’s body! “It’s truly disturbing, and we need to figure out who is responsible. The mind is a very vulnerable place. When a person chooses to attack your mind, there are a number of untold horrors that can be done. You can be left to live a life not your own, do things you wouldn’t do, or left trapped inside your mindscape forever.” Harry looked horrified. Clarissa continued to brush her hair as she thought. Finally she combed it into a long braid, before wrapping it up on the top of her head and setting it in place with pins. 

“What do I do if it happens again?” Harry asked quietly as he watched Clarissa put on her shoes. 

“We will need to figure out what kind of attack it is before we can prepare a defensive response. But for starters, you will need to learn to protect your mind. Occlumency is the art of protecting one’s mind from mental attacks.” She stood and came closer, taking a seat beside him. Agustin had left to hunt earlier and Hedwig was napping on a nice perch. Tessa was now wrapped around Clarissa’s shoulders. A thought occurred to Harry.

“Why didn’t you bring Tessa or Lance when you came to Hogwarts? Were you not allowed to bring them?” Clarissa turned towards him. 

“I was on a mission, not a vacation. I didn’t know exactly where I was going, or what kind of situation I would face. I wouldn’t bring them into that.” Tessa was snuggling into Clarissa, as if sensing she would be leaving the room shortly. Harry couldn’t imagine leaving Hedwig behind at Privet Drive when he went to school. It must have been hard for Clarissa to leave her familiar behind. They had not seen each other for months, and now Clarissa was soon to leave again for another long stay. Just how much had she sacrificed to be with him at Hogwarts? 

“You had to sacrifice so much to come to Hogwarts, it isn’t fair. I don’t feel worthy.” He was looking at his hands. Feeling a pressure under his chin, he lifted his head and met her eyes. 

“I have no regrets, Harry, and I would like it if you didn’t either. I certainly missed my family and friends, but I wouldn’t trade the experience of meeting you for anything.” Harry blushed, petting Tessa to avoid looking into the intense stare focused on him. 

“It must have been hard for you, I can’t imagine leaving Hedwig behind for anything.” He whispered.

“Would you do it to keep her safe?” She smiled when he finally looked at her, already knowing the answer. 

“It was good practice for the future. When I go on missions, I can’t bring her into danger with me. We both knew this would happen eventually. I was prepared for a difficult time, that’s for sure. I was intrigued by your case, and willing to see it through, but I didn’t think I would ever see the experience as anything but a mission. You were just a case. I certainly cared for your well being, but not more than what was necessary for the assignment. I did not get personally involved. I think after we started working together in the room, and certainly after the Christmas holidays, things started changing at that point, and I felt almost powerless to stop it.” Harry was riveted to the spot, listening. 

Clarissa turned to him and they stared at each other, each silently acknowledging that change. 

“You made it easier to endure the consequences of those sacrifices Harry. I never felt burdened or alone. My mission, you, made it worth it.” He had forgotten how to breathe at this point. There was always the question in the back of his mind, more incessant since he arrived here, that asked whether or not he was worth leaving all of this behind. The more he discovered about Clarissa and her life, the more the question weighed heavily on him. Now she had blown all of that away. He could always count on her to be honest with him, even when it seemed almost cruel. That honesty, he cherished it even more now. It was a gift, and it kept him safe. 

“I don’t think I truly understood what it meant to be me, until you came. So much has changed since your arrival on the train. I initially thought those changes would destroy me, but they made me stronger, made everything clearer. I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you, and I mean in more ways than just living. The person that I am today, wouldn’t exist if not for you.” The strength of his words washed over them, as if a vow had been spoken. 

“Come with me.” Clarissa whispered after a long minute. They left the room and headed outside. The walk across the courtyard was refreshing and Harry felt some of his strength return to him. 

They stopped on top of a small cliff and Harry stepped on the very edge, loving the wind that brushed against him from the ocean. The view was spectacular. You could almost see the entire island, and Harry felt truly at peace there. It was a perfect spot for clearing your mind and just being surrounded by nature. He wished he had his broom, but he had given it to Ron for safe keeping, thinking he’d be stuck at the Dursleys all summer. There was no chance for flying there, but he wished he’d kept it. 

“Look over there Harry. There lies the world we live in, the people we fight to protect, the magic we must preserve. This is what we train for. When we leave our school, we live our lives in service to magic and its people. We are defenders, we protect our world from the muggles as well as from those within the magical world who threaten the natural balance and would have us destroyed.” The wind swept across the landscape, it was a very windy morning. 

“So like Voldemort then? How come your people hadn’t taken him out in the first war?” Harry could hardly make out some tiny people walking in the village below, but it was nice to see. He thought about protecting those people, people who would never even know they were being protected. The people on the island didn’t even know of the school, or the agents trained to protect them. 

“We have no real jurisdiction or authority over such things. We go where we are wanted, so to speak. Our superiors were aware of Voldemort and his agenda, but could not intervene unless asked. I read a file on the British war once. Our people had reached out to the Ministry of Magic and to Albus Dumbledore - who was leading his own resistance against the death eaters - neither one wanted our help. We could do nothing. There was also another threat happening in Asia at the time that many of our agents had been called away to.” Harry was amazed the Ministry had turned down help, help that could have ended the war, ended Voldemort. How many lives could have been saved. His parents may still be alive. He fought down the anger and despair he felt overwhelm him at the thought. 

“So, what exactly do you do? Fight in wars and save lives, take out the bad guys?” He continued to speak, hoping the feelings would pass. 

“Much more than that. If we do fight in a war, chances are no-one will realize we had been involved. The people who know about us are sworn to secrecy. There are more than just assassins, bodyguards and special agents trained here Harry. There are healers, scientists and specialists of all kinds who also train here. They work in secret, study the unknown and monitor the world around us.” She turned towards him, taking in his tense posture, but she did not ask the obvious question. 

“What were you studying for?” He was curious. Clarissa had never told him what exactly she was studying to become. 

“I wanted to be an assassin or a special agent, whichever came first.” That surprised him, and finally drew his attention away from his earlier thoughts. 

“Have-have you-k-killed before?” Clarissa looked at him, seeing the apprehension in his eyes. 

“Yes,” She answered before looking away. “I killed the men who murdered my parents.” Harry was startled by that. There was a tension that seemed to settle in the air around them. 

“How old were you?” He whispered, mind whirling.

“I was nine,” They lapsed in an oppressive silence. Each deep in their own thoughts. She had been nine when she first killed. That fact terrified Harry. Clarissa was a killer, a trained assassin. Yet almost no-one knew. He wondered if Dumbledore knew exactly who he had hired to protect Harry. He shook his head slightly. It made no sense to think like that. Clarissa was much more than that. She was his friend, his trainer, his protector. He had certainly developed feelings for the pretty assassin, feelings he knew were returned. She was kind and had a beautiful smile when she truly relaxed and gave into it. She was also very protective and caring. She was brave and ruthless, cunning and smart. There were so many layers to her, some that he had yet to uncover. He would not judge her on one part of her character. 

“I’ve thought about - dreamed of - killing Voldemort. Every time I saw myself standing over his dead body, my parents would be there, standing beside me. They would be proud of me. They would tell me they loved me…” He trailed off, lost in his thoughts. 

“There is a certain amount of closure to be had, a satisfaction that fills you. It doesn’t ease the pain, only makes it slightly easier to bear.” They enjoyed the breeze and stood on the cliff for a few more minutes, looking out at the landscape. 

“I want to take you to the labs, there is someone there I want you to meet. Sam is working in the labs today and Anton and Gena are at their jobs, so we’ll spend the day sorting through some things.” Harry nodded silently. 

“I’ll have to inform my Headmaster of this. He’ll be in his office, so I’ll leave you in the labs and go to him. I’m sure you and Dr. Francis will get along nicely.” She grinned at him and he rolled his eyes. 

They headed for the Laboratory. It was a large building, very imposing, and consisted of ten floors and one hundred and eighteen rooms. Harry was impressed. They entered and went to the second floor. Clarissa spoke with the receptionist for that floor and told her the purpose of their visit. They were given a name tag each with their names and sent on their way. 

Entering the research labs was like entering another world for Harry. There were so many things he couldn’t identify, so many questions he wanted to ask. There were people all around, entering and exiting different doors with signs saying ‘Authorized Personnel Only’. Clarissa saw the person she was looking for and sped up towards him. “Dr. Francis, a moment please.” The short stocky man in a white lab coat turned at the sound of his name. He smiled when he saw the young woman approaching. 

“Clarissa, it pleases these old eyes to see you my dear. What can I do for you?” His voice was pleasant, a hint of fondness lacing his words. 

“I brought someone to meet you. I think you’ll enjoy meeting him.” She gestured towards Harry and the man took off his large clunky glasses and stepped closer to Harry. 

“My, my, the boy-who-lived, in the flesh, and in my lab of all places! How are you dear boy?” He extended his hand for a shake and Harry shook the offered hand, smiling slightly. This man had an easiness to him that immediately made him relax. Clarissa was right, they would get along just fine. 

“Very well sir.” Harry answered. 

“None of that sir business, call me Phillip. Our mutual friend simply refuses to call me by my name because I had trained her, I refuse to take no for an answer from you.” 

Harry laughed and nodded, getting a grin from Phillip. Clarissa was rolling her eyes beside them, causing Harry to smile. 

“Actually Dr. Francis, Harry isn’t doing so well.” Harry glared (pouted) at her for that, and she ignored him, focusing on the man standing before them.

“Oh?” Phillip responded. 

“He had a strange experience last night. I’m out of my depth to explain it or offer assistance. I was hoping you could help.” They were led to a group of stools and took seats. 

“I see, can you explain what it was Harry?” Harry told a watered down version of the vision he saw and how he felt afterwards. Phillip was nodding along. “That is troubling. It does speak of a mental attack of some sort. Tell me Harry, did this person communicate with you in any way, was there any indication he knew you were present?” Harry thought hard, trying to go back to the vision he had.

“No, I don’t think so.” He whispered. Phillip left for a few minutes and returned with a large tome, placing it on a table nearby and opening it in the middle, muttering quietly. 

“Most experiences like that require a connection between the parties involved. A link of sorts. Mind magic often involves bonds and links between people, like soul magic.” He was mostly speaking with himself as he checked the book. Harry and Clarissa listened silently. Harry couldn’t think of any people he could have a connection with that would do something like this person had done. 

“Visions require some connection to the material in question. They are different from prophecies, which are also classified as visions, or premonitions, which require a personal connection to the subject. If it were a prophecy, you would not remember it. It would not frighten you, or cause you to have such negative feelings associated with it. Premonition is a possibility. We would have to search for who might be connected to you that could be in danger. Did you recognize the victim?” He turned back to Harry after rambling to himself. 

“No,” Came the answer, Phillip nodded, turning back to his book. 

“Then if not the victim, the perpetrator is the connection. Why you would witness a murder before it happened, begs the question of who the person is and why you would have a vision of them committing murder. Any idea who it might be?” 

“I don’t know anyone who would do something like that Phillip.” Harry was getting a headache thinking about it. 

“Yes you do.” Came Clarissa’s soft reply. Both men turned to her. “You know someone who would commit cold blooded murder at the slightest chance. You may not know him personally, but you have crossed paths with him before.” Harry paled as he recognized who she spoke of. She turned towards their silent observer. “Dr. Francis, is it possible to develop a partial connection to someone through negative association, or exposure to the killing curse?” Phillip gasped, seeming to recognize what she was saying.

“It has never been heard of, the killing curse is still relatively unknown. We have not even begun to understand the depths of the magics involved. Harry is the first person to have ever faced the curse and lived. It still upsets me that no-one thought to find out how it was possible, no research was done, no tests taken. We don’t even know what happened that night except for foolish fairy tales and exaggerated lies.” Phillip appeared to be getting upset just talking about it. He stopped and calmed down. “If I had something to test, I could come up with an hypothesis at least, but it was so long ago. It would make sense that it was Voldemort you saw, and that would mean there is some connection, or bond between you, created that night when you first encountered one another.” He was looking at Harry as he spoke this time. 

“There was another confrontation a few months ago, in June. Harry fought against Voldemort. That could have triggered the connection that may have been dormant all those years, or it may have formed that day.” Phillip’s eyes glowed with the chance of a new research project. 

“Yes, yes, you are on to something. Were you hit with any spells directly Harry?” His eyes were wide and Harry snorted quietly at the eager look on his face. 

“I was blasted off my feet at one point, but I don’t think there were any other direct hits.” Harry answered. 

“Hmm, most interesting. There could be a connection between you, but as I said, it has never been heard of before, therefore, we have no knowledge of the possibility. A connection suggests sharing a bond, perhaps you are connected magically, or in some other way -” They startled as Clarissa gasped almost violently and jumped from her stool. 

“My letter, I sent you a letter, asking about Harry’s scar.” Phillip jumped from his stool - almost dancing at the reminder - and rushed from the room once more. Harry looked at the door where the doctor rushed off and back at Clarissa who was smiling a little crazily. 

“Are you okay Clarissa?” He asked quietly. She turned to him, grabbing his hands. 

“Harry, this is what I wanted to bring you here for. I was curious and a little suspicious about your scar, and I had written to Dr. Francis about it. This is exciting. We can finally figure out why the scar has never faded or disappeared, and why it hurt you in your first year.” Harry had never seen Clarissa this excited about anything. He wondered if she was related to Dr. Francis, they seemed so alike.

“Is that so?” Harry startled as the man returned.

“Yes, Harry told me his scar had acted up during his first year, but has never been a bother since.” Phillip came closer, inspecting the scar silently. 

“Do you have any ideas why it behaved so Harry?” He asked quietly. 

“I’m not sure, but whenever I was near Professor Quirrell it burned or ached. The Professor disappeared at the end of the year and was never seen again.” Phillip was rubbing his chin in thought. 

“Fascinating. What was so special about that Professor I wonder. If there is a connection between you and Voldemort, it begs the question if this Professor is also connected to him.” 

“A death eater? Maybe, but then why doesn’t it act up around any other death eaters. It would have made it easier to find Crouch last year, and Snape would be even more intolerable.” Harry mumbled. Phillip chuckled and stepped back from his inspection of Harry’s scar. 

“A mere death eater is not enough, I don’t think. Were there any other times the scar hurt?” 

“When I was in the maze with Voldemort, it hurt like hell the closer he got.” Phillip blinked at him dumbly. 

“Come again?” He asked 

“It hurt while I was fighting, while I was in his presence. When he left, it stopped.” Harry answered truthfully. Phillip cursed in some ancient language Harry didn’t understand. 

“Follow me.” He turned and exited the room, both teens trailing behind him. 

“Curse scars are a mystery on their own. No two are ever the same. There have been people who have had varying reactions from their scars in different environments. There was a man whose scar hurt him whenever it was cold, he had been cursed during winter. A woman had a scar that reacted badly to magic, she could not receive magical healing near the area of the scar. Your scar was cursed by the killing curse, making it nearly impossible to tell what reactions would come from it. This is why you should have been tended to in the weeks following the attack, the scar could have been monitored and observed for negative reactions. At this point it does not entirely surprise me that you are feeling pain in the presence of your attacker, most survivors of attacks have negative reactions to their attackers. Magical attacks have a whole plethora of reactions. It does beg the question...” At that point they had arrived on the fifth floor and entered the rooms. This floor was dedicated to magical research. Soul magic, blood magic, death magic, it all received attention here. 

Dr. Francis stopped to talk with a few technicians before leading them further inside. They entered a room that was freezing cold, Harry was rubbing his arms as they walked. Past the cold room was a room so hot Harry felt like he was melting. Then finally they came to a room with a decent temperature, and Harry breathed a sigh of relief. 

“This is a magical chamber, meant for testing magical bonds and possessions. We will examine the scar and see what lies there.” Harry was a little apprehensive about having people poking around his scar. He was a bit sensitive about it. Phillip noticed the look on his face and spoke, “Don’t worry Harry, you will not be harmed in any way. We only want to see what may be at work within the scar.” Harry nodded, watching Clarissa who was examining the equipment around the room. She seemed relaxed, so Harry decided to relax. He trusted Clarissa to know if he was in any danger. The technicians from before entered the room and went over to Phillip. Whispering could be heard as everyone put on their gloves and goggles. The equipment was cleaned and vials and tubes prepared. 

One of the techs opened a small black container and pulled out a large blue stone. It was beautiful and obviously magical. It was on a thin silver chain and the scientists watched as the stone pulsed twice before calming. 

“Okay Harry, we will be putting you to sleep. We will be using a potion that will make sure you do not wake until we are finished. We will place the stone on your scar and record its findings. Then we will take some samples for testing.” Harry appreciated being told exactly what was going to happen and nodded his acceptance. 

“Are you ready to begin?” Clarissa was standing a little distance away, watching. Harry looked at her and she nodded with a small smile on her face. He turned back to face the scientists.

“I’m ready.”

Clarissa watched as Harry fell asleep. His face was cleaned and his hair combed away from his face. The size of the scar and its features were noted and then the stone was brought over and placed above it. Almost immediately it turned black, startling everyone in the room. Harry moaned in his sleep but thankfully did not wake. 

“What does that mean?” Clarissa asked, struggling to keep the panic from her voice. 

“It means this scar is a lot more than what it seems.” Phillip nodded, gazing at the stone as the techs scribbled furiously. 

“Is Harry going to be okay?” She asked, voicing her fear. Was the scar harming him in some way? She could not protect him from that, and it scared her. 

“He is powerful, his magic has been fighting the scar’s influence, though it has not been entirely successful. There is something living inside the scar, something dangerous, and evil.” Clarissa paled, finally coming closer and taking hold of Harry’s hand. He was still moaning quietly as he slept. 

“Is it Voldemort’s magic from the killing curse?” She asked, Dr. Francis smiled at her.

“It is more than magic. It is a part of him, his soul.” Clarissa gasped in horror, her eyes filling with tears. 

“There is some strong soul magic at work, the foulest evils imaginable. The fool split his soul.” At this point no-one was unaffected. Clarissa was horrified and sick. How could someone do something so disgusting. So evil. Even to themselves. Voldemort truly had no heart, he did not even love himself. His own soul. She shivered.

“Can anything be done?” She asked quietly, gazing down on the young man she swore to herself to protect. Was she about to fail? 

“There is a ritual, a risky one, but if we do it, we can separate the soul piece and destroy it before it merges with him.” Clarissa gazed at Dr. Francis in shock and disbelief.

“Merge with him?”

“It has been attempting to do so since he was young, some parts of it may never fully leave him, but we can remove the majority. It is not enough to influence him in any way, his magic has kept it at bay and will continue to do so. Perhaps once he matures, he will be able to remove it completely.” 

“Will the procedure hurt him?” 

“Yes,” It was a simple answer and it broke her. She cried silently, her shoulders shaking. Phillip held her as she buried her face in his shoulder. 

“Do not despair. Harry is a fighter from what I’ve seen. Most would have been lost long ago, but he’s still here, still fighting, still himself and not something else. It explains the pain he feels, and the vision. There is a bond between them. Whether or not it is permanent remains to be seen. You must be strong, he will need you once he wakes. We will have to tell him the truth.” 

Clarissa nodded her head, squeezed Harry’s fingers and stepped back. A new stone was removed, this one a crystal color. Harry’s scar was cut open with a surgical scalpel. The blood was cleaned away as it welled. A few drops of a clear liquid was tipped into the opening and Harry screamed. Clarissa closed her eyes from the horrifying sounds of Harry’s screams. Whatever happened, she never wanted to hear it again. 

The crystal was placed over the opening, same as the stone before it. Nothing happened for several seconds, and everyone held their breath. Then Harry’s scream frightened everyone as the scar tore open further. The techs rushed around as Dr. Francis shouted instructions. 

Clarissa could see the skin moving around the scar and the crystal lighting up. It pulsed the same time as a hissing came from the wound on Harry’s head. Finally after what felt like years of listening to Harry scream and watching the techs wipe away blood, a black mist rose from inside the wound. Clarissa watched in horrified fascination as the crystal pulsed, the magic sucking the mist inside it. That happened for several minutes, the process painstakingly slow. Harry was whimpering now, his head held by one of the techs to keep it from moving. 

Then it stopped and Dr. Francis closed the wound after pouring a cleanser and flesh healer inside. Harry’s face was cleaned once more and his hair had to be washed because of the blood coating the strands. He was coaxed into swallowing a blood replenisher and pain reliever, before the men stepped back, wiping the sweat from their brows.

“It is over. For now.” Dr. Francis whispered. Clarissa stepped closer, taking Harry’s hand once more. “He will have a headache for a few days, but we will not know how much it has affected him until something else happens.” 

“What’ll happen to the soul fragment?” She asked, watching as it was locked away, still trapped inside the crystal. 

“Oh, we’ll do a few experiments, I hope he feels everything painfully.” Clarissa shares a smirk with her mentor at that. Making Voldemort suffer, when he wouldn’t even know why, or how to stop it, would certainly be entertaining. 

“We’ve never worked with a living soul before. This will be interesting.” One of the techs whispered. 

“Was it possessing him?” She needed to know if Harry had suffered from a possession. 

“The fragment was not active. As he said, it only acted up a few times in recent years. Not typical of a possession. That leads to the conclusion that it was only resting inside his head, like an unwanted resident. It was using him as a vessel, feeding on his magic to stay alive.” 

“How could he have lived with something like that for so long, how had no-one known.” Clarissa whispered. She couldn’t understand how something like that could have slipped everyone’s notice. How much had Harry truly suffered due to the negligence of the ones who should be caring for him. Would she have even more surprises to deal with in the future? 

“They probably thought it was a normal cursed scar, and it could have been, had it not been for the soul fragment. That assumption was careless however, and could have led to untold suffering for the young man.” Dr. Francis was somber as he spoke, gazing at Harry with heavy eyes.

“Those people never stop amazing me with their sheer stupidity and carelessness. I’m beginning to wonder if anyone truly cared for him as they claimed. Harry has been left to suffer from the moment his parents died, and if it’s left to those people, he will suffer until the day he dies.” She truly hated the absolute callous disregard shown to Harry by the adults in his life. They have been allowed to fail him again and again, he had no-one he could truly count on. It sickened her stomach and made her blood boil. She wanted vengeance, but it was not her who had been wronged. She would leave it up to Harry to decide. Whatever he decided, she would be by his side. 

“You care for him.” It was said so quietly she almost missed it. She wondered how much time had passed while she stood there, staring at Harry, wishing she could make all the people who had hurt him pay. Such a pure soul, so kind and gentle, and sweet. He was so precious, it brought tears to her eyes. He did not deserve any of this, death was too good for those bastards. 

“Harry is someone nearly impossible not to care for. He brings out the best in people. He shines so brightly, it makes you want to bask in his light. He is so strong, yet so sensitive, you want to protect him, shelter him from danger. I understand why his friends were so mistrustful, so suspicious of me. I would be too if I was in their place.” 

Dr. Francis chuckled at his favorite student. It was obvious Clarissa was smitten with the young man, but he would not tease her. She deserved to be happy, and so did Harry Potter. “You must stick close to him. People who shine brightly often attract those of a darker disposition. Like moths to a flame, they will come calling, seeking to destroy his light.” 

* * *

Harry woke up surrounded by darkness. He blinked, trying to make out where he was. A hissing from beside him brought his attention to his familiar. 

_{Harry! You are finally awake. I could not understand what the two legs were saying. They brought you back to the room and laid you down. You looked dead! Your bird nearly picked them to death for hurting you. I like her. She’s fierce.}_ Harry winced at the image of Hedwig attacking anyone. They must have brought him back to his room after the examinations were finished. Hedwig was so worried, he would spend some time with her later.

 _{How long was I asleep?}_ He hissed, petting Agustin when he settled beside him. 

_{From night until day. It’s night again.}_ So he’d slept all day yesterday and today. He must have been really affected by those tests. He wondered if he would hear the results. He could always check back tomorrow. He got up and headed to the bathroom to relieve himself. When he exited the bathroom, there were several people in his room. 

“Darling! We were so worried. Oh my honey pie, you poor sweet thing. What happened? Tell Gena so she can make it all better.” Harry panicked briefly as Gena clung to him, petting his hair and rubbing her hands all over him. He looked to the others for help and they only laughed at him. 

“You gave us a scare Harry. How do you feel?” Sam asked once Gena had released him, giving her own hug in greeting. 

“I feel fine, why, did something happen?” He was worried, they were behaving so strangely, as if something bad had happened. Clarissa was standing quietly, allowing her friends to question and cuddle him, but she had not said anything or approached him, and it made him wary. 

“Come sit down, butter cup. We’ll explain.” Gena pulled him towards the sofa. Anton and Derek took chairs while the girls and Harry piled onto the sofa. Harry was surprised to see the quiet agent in his room. Derek looked at him and smiled. 

“I got back last night, only to find this lot worried senseless over you. What a situation to walk into.” Gena pinched Derek, causing him to wince and rub the abused spot. Anton chuckled.

“What happened, I thought it was just a test.” Harry turned to Clarissa, who was the only other person present for the entire affair. 

“The tests yielded some surprises, we had to deal with it immediately. There was a procedure involved.” Harry’s brows wrinkled as she spoke softly, barely above a whisper, and entirely too subdued for his liking. 

“Clarissa,” She finally looked at him, her eyes shining with tears. Harry’s heart started beating faster. What the hell happened to frighten Clarissa so badly.

“Tell me.” He whispered. The room was quiet except for the sound of breathing.

“Voldemort is an even worse kind of creature than anyone realized. He had dabbled into some of the worst kind of magic known to mankind. A horrible branch of soul magic that involves splitting one’s soul into pieces. It is often used to gain some kind of immortality, a way to ensure that if you die, your soul does not move on from the earthly plain, instead it is anchored down using objects, or…” She turned from him, but he was already picking up what she was saying. His breaths came out in pants as he struggled to accept the truth of the situation. 

“Harry,” He jumped from the sofa as Sam reached for him. How could this be possible. Voldemort left a piece of his soul inside of him. How sick was that? He was walking around with a part of the man who murdered his parents, who was trying to murder him, stuck inside his head. How could he ever face anyone again, was he some kind of monster now? Was he and Voldemort the same? The connection! That explained it. It makes so much sense now. 

“Harry! Harry!” They were calling his name but he paid them no mind, brushing off their hands whenever they touched him. He was keeping Voldemort alive, he’s the reason the psycho returned! Why he can’t seem to die! He was a monster, a part of Voldemort was living inside him. What was he going to do? But wait. Is that why Voldemort was after him, to get it back? Did that mean Dumbledore knew? Did Remus and Sirius know? Is that what Remus meant when he said he was too young to know? How dare they keep something like that from him! He had a piece of Voldemort’s soul in his head and no-one told him! 

His magic lashed out as he screamed in pure rage. The room was destroyed, his friends trapped behind their shields as wave after wave of magic burst from Harry. 

“Clarissa!” He heard the shout and everything stopped. Beside him on the floor, Clarissa was unconscious. He was speechless, all the anger leaving him as he knelt beside her, lifting her from the floor. She was so small and fragile in his arms. There was a small cut on the side of her head and it was bleeding. 

How could he have done this. How could he have hurt her? 

“Put her here Harry.” Anton spoke from across the room. Harry turned, finding everyone repairing the things his magic had destroyed. Anton was by the newly repaired bed and Harry walked over, carefully placing Clarissa on the mattress.

“I’m sorry, I lost control.” He felt hollow inside as he gazed at her face. Gena came over and healed her head, removing her shoes and fixing her into a more comfortable position on the bed. 

“You need to learn to control your anger Harry. That kind of uncontrolled anger is dangerous, to you and to others.” Sam’s voice was stern as she spoke from beside him. Harry hung his head in shame. 

“We’ll teach you to control your anger Harry. We understand why you lost control. We’re not angry with you. Clarissa understands as well, that’s why she was trying to calm you. We were prepared for this. Your magic is something else though. I’ve never seen anything like it.” Derek’s voice was filled with awe at the end. The others nodded, looking between him and Clarissa. 

“I shouldn’t have lost my temper like that. It just happened so fast, everything just overwhelmed me all at once. I couldn’t think about anything, couldn’t see.” Harry whispered, filling the silence with his voice. 

“You have a temper, it happens. There are many others like you, but they don’t have such raw magic backing their anger. You have to learn to control both, or you’ll lose yourself to your emotions and your magic will become wild.” Sam whispered. 

“Hey, it’s not everyday someone finds out they had a piece of some sick bastard’s soul inside their head. We’ll definitely overlook the outburst, given the circumstances.” Anton spoke next. Harry latched on to a specific part of his statement. 

“Had?” He asked, eyes wide. 

“Oh yes, it was removed. That’s the part we were getting to when you went off the rails. The procedure was pretty stressful for you, Clarissa said she wished she could forget having witnessed it. That’s why you slept so long.” Harry was surprised by that. The relief that washed over him caused him to collapse on the bed by Clarissa’s legs. Gena coaxed him over to the other side and made him lie down.

“You rest now sweetie. We’ll get some food for you, something light. We’ll talk about that in the morning.” She kissed his head and they exited the room, leaving just him and Clarissa. Agustin was grumbling nearby so Harry took him up and wrapped him around his shoulder, petting his head quietly. Hedwig flew inside, having flown away during Harry’s outburst. Harry called her over and she came, watching him warily, and peering down at Clarissa’s quiet form. 

“Hey girl, I’m sorry I’ve been scaring you so much lately. Things have been happening, and I’m not sure how much I can take. It’s been one big roller coaster ride. I’m hoping I can get off the ride and get some peace soon, but I don’t think that’ll be happening for a while yet.” He petted her as he spoke, her eyes closing halfway in pleasure. Harry looked at Clarissa as he stroked Hedwig. He couldn’t believe that after everything, she still stayed by his side. He guessed they were both crazy in a way. Both messed up, with scars. He wouldn’t leave her for anything, and he was starting to see she felt the same. 

* * *

The next several days were mercifully uneventful. He visited the labs and Dr. Francis, and resumed training once more. He was learning more about his element, wind. He had watched a match between Clarissa and Sam as they battled, water against earth. Clarissa had demonstrated some truly inspiring magic, and Sam was no slouch either. When Clarissa had soaked the earth and raised the muddy water after her friend, only for Sam to solidify it and send it back at Clarissa, who then froze it before vanishing it completely, he had been breathless with amazement. 

Anton then demonstrated fire, sourced from lightning. Harry was speechless when Anton called forth lightning and struck the ground, using the fire produced to light himself on fire! 

“There are different types of elementals Harry. There are those who can use the element and its magics, and there are those who bond with the element and become one with it.” Harry had nodded, staring dumbly at Anton on fire. 

“How would you out him?” Harry turned towards Gena, who laughed as he almost gave himself whiplash. “You are wind, how would you fight fire with wind?” She asked again. 

“I can’t. Oxygen powers fire. He’ll only get stronger and roast me.” He whispered as he watched Anton and Clarissa face off. Water against fire. 

“Harry, you control the wind, including the properties within. You can easily suffocate Anton’s flames, or you can use another technique. Wind shear.” He looked at her.

Sam was already standing beside them at that point, and she answered Harry’s silent question. “Wind is deadly in different forms. Wind shear is known as it’s deadliest form. Unseen and destructive. It is known to crash muggle airplanes from the sky. A pilot’s worst nightmare.” Harry’s eyes widened. 

“Wind can strip a tree bare, uproot fully grown trees, tear roofs off buildings, and don't forget the massive strength of hurricane winds.” Gena whispered. 

“Or tornadoes,” Sam finished. 

“Focus on the flames. Talk to the wind, feel it, let it know what you want.” 

He had practiced repeatedly, even at night in his room, controlling small amounts of wind at first, until he could use larger quantities. There was no mastering it so fast however, but he was already off to a good start. 

There were sparring sessions with Clarissa, including one where he’d conjured a bow staff as a defensive tool. Clarissa had been so proud to see his skills sharpening. He had decided to keep it, eventually incorporating it in every one of his lessons. It was decided that the staff would be his physical weapon. Once back to the labs, he had discovered the wonders of bonding a physical weapon to magic. Runes had been etched into the staff, turning it into a semi solid metal. It could lengthen and shorten on his silent command, bend and straighten and repel spells with a built in magical repelling rune. It could also act as a conduit, channeling his magic like a wand. It will never break and will come to him when summoned, regardless of wards or barriers. It was now like Clarissa’s disks, Anton’s knives, Sam’s bow, Derek’s nunchaku and Gena’s gun. It was an extension of him and a manifestation of his skills, both physical and magical. He felt honored to have officially become a member of the group. 

* * *

The last week of his stay was filled with lots of activities. Training continued. Gena had made it her priority to see Harry naked even once before he left. Whenever they would spar, it turned into a fight to keep his clothes on his body. She had finally won by summoning his pants after one duel, leaving him bare from the waist down. Clarissa had quickly transfigured a pair of pants for him, the both of them blushing madly. He had felt vindictive enough to return the favor, vanishing Gena’s top. He’d regretted it immediately when she proceeded to chase him down with her bare breasts, threatening to make him feel them. 

On Friday, Salvador visited to say his farewells, but the Headmaster couldn’t have come at a worse time. Harry was sporting a monkey tail, while Sam had feathers and a beak, and Clarissa had cat ears and whiskers. The Headmaster had laughed himself silly at the sight of his agents, until Anton gave him ostrich legs, which he used to chase down the daring boy. 

The fun had ended when there was an emergency with some returning agents. Harry witnessed the protocol for when an Agent dies in battle. It was sobering, to say the least, and it drove home just how much danger these people were in each day. He couldn’t imagine losing one of his friends. When he was at Hogwarts, would they be leaving for missions and never coming back. The thought made his blood run cold. He knew Anton was training for field work, and Derek was already taking missions. He couldn’t imagine one of the girls heading off to danger, but he knew it was inevitable. It made no sense for him to tell them not to go, they trained all their lives for this. They knew what they were risking, yet they did it anyway. It made him cherish the time he had with them even more. 

* * *

Saturday came and Harry was packed and ready. He honestly didn’t want to leave, but he had to. Hogwarts was starting in two weeks and the order would be picking him up from the Dursleys in two days. After reading the book Neville sent him, he had decided to visit Gringotts to claim his heirship.

Clarissa would be with him and he was grateful for that. Claiming the Potter line only drove home the truth of his parents’ deaths. He didn’t know what he would face at the bank, but he knew he couldn’t face it alone. 

There was a knock on his door and his friends entered. Gena immediately hugged him. “You take care of yourself Harry, you hear me? Take care of Clarissa and don’t get into any danger without me.” Harry grinned at her, kissing her cheek. Sam came over next.

“We’ll see you soon Harry. If you need us, don’t be afraid to call.” He nodded, laughing at Anton who was wiping away non-existent tears.

“We’ll miss you Harry. It won’t be the same without you. You’ve become one of us and we look after our own.” Anton shook Harry’s hand and they shared a hug. Derek came over next. 

“I might not have been here with you all summer like these guys, but I’ll miss you too Harry. Maybe next summer we can get to know each other better.” Harry shook his hand, giving his agreement. 

He looked around the room that he had thought of as his own during his stay, promising he’d return next year, and left. Clarissa was outside, ready to take him back to England, back to his life. Hedwig flew over and landed on his shoulder. Agustin was tucked away in his shirt. He had gotten a new trunk to replace the old one, with new compartments to fit his large array of clothes, books and potions ingredients. Dr. Francis and Headmaster Nakamura shook his hand and wished him a good year at school. Clarissa raised the ring and they vanished. 

* * *

They landed in the Dursleys’ back yard. Harry really wished they didn’t have to return here, but he told himself, it was only for a few days. They headed around to the front, knocking on the door. Petunia answered, her face reddening at the sight of him. “What are you doing here?” She shrieked. Harry flinched on instinct but quickly recovered. 

“Hello Aunt Petunia, how is your summer so far?” Harry asked pleasantly. That only made her even more upset. “The order will be coming for me in two days. I won’t be here for long. I’ll be in my room, you won’t have to see me.” She stared at him silently, finally looking towards Clarissa. 

“Will she be staying here as well?” She sneered. 

“She’s my bodyguard. The wizard that killed my parents is back and he’s after me. Clarissa is here to protect me, and by extension, she’ll protect you while I’m here.” That seemed to make Petunia a bit more accepting of the situation, and she let them in. Harry went straight to his old room, not the least bit surprised to find it just as he’d left it. Putting down his trunk with Clarissa warding the door from entry, they headed back downstairs. They’d deal with the room when they returned. Hedwig had flown to the Weasleys, she would await them there.

Clarissa apparated them to Diagon Alley. Though Harry had been taught apparition, he didn’t have his licence yet, and it was illegal to apparate without a licence in Britain. They made their way into the bank and Harry immediately went to a teller. After giving his name and purpose for his visit, he was led to a private office to conduct his business. 

“Good evening Mr. Potter. I am Daggertooth, the Potter accounts manager. How may I assist you?” Harry was a bit taken aback by the appearance and demeanor of the goblin before him. He remembered his manners and spoke. 

“Good evening Mr. Daggertooth, I am here to inquire about my family account and claim my heirship.” He spoke respectfully. The goblin’s eyes widened slightly before returning to normal. 

“You are finally here to claim your line and handle your accounts. We have been sending copies of your bank statements and letters asking for you to come and speak with us, all have been ignored.” Harry knew there was some upset between him and the bank over his ignorance but he was quick to offer an explanation. 

“I have not received any mail from the bank in all my years in the wizarding world.” He did not question whether or not they had sent them. There was nothing to gain from them lying about something like that. The question now was, who was getting his mail when he wasn’t? 

“I see, we will strive to rectify the situation. Now, before you can claim your heirship, there is the matter of the last of line clause, which went into effect on your thirteenth birthday, as well as, a newly gained adult status last year, in light of your participation in the Triwizard Tournament.” Harry blinked stupidly at the goblin, who sighed silently. 

“The Last of Line Clause is a clause created to preserve lines who only have one member left alive. If that member is underage, he is to be taught his responsibilities and given his lordship early, with full access to the vaults, accounts and properties. There are a few exceptions, such as taking up seats within the Ministry. The seats would remain in proxy holding until the young lord is of age. Next is your new adult status. In order for you to be bound by magic to participate in the tournament, magic had to recognize you as an adult. The bank was notified of the change as soon as you accepted your place in the tournament.” Harry slowly absorbed the new information, his head spinning. He was a Lord and he hadn’t known. Clarissa was right, he needed to learn about the world he lived in and take his rightful place, but was he ready to become a Lord?

“Daggertooth, I don’t think I’m ready to accept the lordship yet. Is there a chance to remain the heir until I’m ready to take the lordship?” He asked slowly, testing the words on his tongue before speaking them. 

“Yes, whenever you decide to take your lordship is up to you. Once you have claimed your right as the last Potter, the magics will settle around you, no-one will be able to refute your claim.” Harry nodded, happy with that. 

“You can accept your lordship next year Harry. Spend this year going through your accounts and learning about your family. Next year you can accept your lordship and spend the year until your seventeenth birthday preparing to enter the world as a young Lord.” Clarissa spoke from her spot in the corner of the room. Harry turned to Daggertooth. 

“Can I do that?”

“Yes, that is acceptable. There are certain books within the family vault that will be available to you as the heir, you can collect them.” Harry nodded. 

“What about my mail, how do I prevent someone from stealing it?” He was concerned that he hadn’t gotten any mail. He could have claimed his heirship long ago and been preparing for his lordship already. Somebody didn’t want him to know about his family, and the question was who, and why. 

“We can have them keyed to you, using your official title. Once your signature has been registered with the bank, we will use it to key your mail to you, preventing redirecting wards from stopping them.” Good, there was a solution. 

“Who’s been answering my mail, or has it been left unanswered?” 

“Albus Dumbledore had been giving excuses as to why you couldn’t come to the bank, ranging from you being sick, to being in the muggle world, among others.” Harry felt like hitting something, but wisely refrained from lashing out. Of course it was Albus - too many names, shriveled face - Dumbledore. The man had said he was his magical guardian, he should have known.

“Is it legal for him to do this?” He asked through clenched teeth.

“Yes, he is your magical guardian, therefore he is in charge of your upbringing and well being.” Harry perked up. 

“But I’m not a child anymore, which means he can’t do it anymore.” 

“Correct.” Harry grinned. 

“One more question Daggertooth, could Dumbledore have stopped me from competing in the tournament?” 

“Yes, as your guardian he could have stopped it, stating your status as an under aged wizard under his care. The magical contract would have been null and void.” Harry closed his eyes briefly to quell the anger in him. Every answer he received only seemed to make matters worse. What was wrong with Dumbledore, was the man senile or just stupid. He was so cruel, he left Harry to compete in a tournament that could have killed him. He was able to stop it but he didn't. He knew about Voldemort’s return and his interest in the tournament. He knew about the soul fragment in Harry’s scar. There was no doubt about it, Harry knew he knew about it. It explained why he kept telling Harry he would have to face Voldemort, why sometimes he would be caught staring at Harry’s scar. 

Said scar was gone now, not completely, but it could barely be seen. Harry knew people would be in for a shock when they saw him next. He didn’t look anything like what he’d looked like when he left Hogwarts for the summer. He was tanned, fit, scar free, his hair was no longer looking like a bird’s nest and he was wearing clothes that both fit and looked good. He owed it all to Clarissa, Dr. Francis and his friends. 

“Just how much power does Dumbledore have as my guardian? Can he cause further problems, even with my new adult status?” He was fairly concerned about Dumbledore trying to get in his way. 

“He could claim your adult status does not remove him as guardian, with you not reaching your maturity, there is still a case to be made about you needing guidance and guardianship.” Harry groaned.

“He’s right Harry, Dumbledore has the power to make decisions that affect every part of your life, although he’ll be limited by your status and your heirship, finally being cut off completely by your lordship.” Clarissa came closer as she spoke.

“I’m guessing claiming my lordship won’t make a difference, since he’ll use the same excuse to keep control over me. Can he harm you, can he separate us?” Harry gazed at her imploringly. He didn’t want Dumbledore forcing them apart when he can’t have his own way like before. 

“Yes, but I have a solution for that.” Harry sat up straighter. “I’ll make a vow, as your bodyguard. If you accept it, it will bond us together until the time comes when you no longer have need for protection.” Clarissa was quite surprised when Harry jumped up, anger on his face. 

“What do you mean you’ll vow as my bodyguard. Does that mean you have to protect me no matter what or you’ll die, I won’t put you in danger Clarissa.” 

“This is for the both of us Harry -” 

“And what is this about being my bodyguard? I thought we acknowledged that there was more than that between us.” Clarissa was feeling slightly flustered with their audience, she hadn’t expected Harry to want to discuss this here, but he didn’t seem to care that they weren’t alone. He needed to express his concerns regardless. 

“Yes, but until you are no longer in danger, I’m just your bodyguard, we also agreed to that.” She whispered. 

“It doesn’t matter whether or not we’re dating, you are more than that. You won’t be the only one protecting someone, I’ll be protecting you too. I won’t let a vow get in the way of that.” 

“Harry -” 

“No, I won’t hear it. If there’s going to be a vow, we’ll both take part in it. You’re not doing this alone, and certainly not because you’re my bodyguard. This war could go on for years, and I’ll be damned if I’m stuck waiting for Voldemort to drop dead before I can finally kiss you as my girlfriend.” Clarissa was full on blushing now, cheeks red and lips slightly parted. She had never looked more attractive in Harry’s eyes. 

“O-Okay, we’ll do it together.” She whispered, placing a lock of hair behind her ear and looking away from Harry.

“Tell me your name.” He whispered. He only knew Clarissa’s first name, he needed her entire name for the vow to take place, so no one could refute their claims. 

“Clarissa Sue Takahashi.” She whispered. Harry nodded. 

“I’ll go first. I, Harry James Potter, vow to become the partner of Clarissa Sue Takahashi, to fight beside, to live with, and to protect her, until we both decide to part ways.” Clarissa’s breath stuttered at Harry’s proclamation of her as his partner. No longer bodyguard and subject, but partners, equals, a team. She smiled. 

“I, Clarissa Sue Takahashi, vow to become the partner of Harry James Potter, to fight beside, to live with, to protect him, until we both decide to part ways.”

“So mote it be.” The magic swirled around their joint hands briefly before settling, accepting the vow. Now no-one could separate them unless they said so. They stared at each other, lost in their own world, until a throat cleared. Harry finally released Clarissa’s hand, watching her turn away to resume her position.

“What happens now?” Harry turned back to Daggertooth. 

“Now you claim your heirship and we conclude our business for the day. One more thing, your keys, will you be changing them?” Harry was taken back by that question. 

“Keys?” 

“Yes, there is the option of changing or recalling your keys after claiming the vaults, getting a new set. Do you have your keys with you?” Harry shook his head. 

“Who has them?” Daggertooth sounded both exasperated and angry. 

“Mrs. Weasley has one to shop for my school stuff. I guess Dumbledore has another.” Harry heard a sigh from behind him and knew Clarissa was likely shaking her head at him. 

“You can’t shop for yourself?” Came the sharp response from the goblin. Harry blushed. 

“She offered, I was grateful not to have to deal with it at the time.” 

“Would you like to deal with it now?” There was sarcasm there, but Harry ignored it, nodding his head. He was old enough to do his own shopping now. The keys were recalled and changed. Only he could enter and remove money or items from his vaults. 

“You will receive a monthly statement of all your expenses and the balance of your vaults. I would suggest you look into a few investments. The Potter vaults have not been actively receiving funds for many years.” 

“Oh! I had sent my winnings from the tournament to my vault. Is it there?” 

“Yes, but you have not done anything with it, so like the rest of your money, it just sits there.” 

“I’ll look into investments then. Do you know any good books on investing?” The goblin was surprised a wizard was asking him to recommend books for him, but he supposed Harry Potter was different. 

“I can recommend a few, and I can provide you with a list of investments you are in position to make.”

“Good, thanks, I’d like both please. Also, if you think an investment is good, please let me know.” Again he surprised the goblin. 

“Yes Heir Potter. Shall we continue with the heirship?” Harry nodded and ten minutes later he was exiting the bank with his heir ring on his finger, sitting proudly for all to see. He had three books from the Potter vault meant for the heir, and a list of recommended texts from Daggertooth. He was feeling fairly relieved and excited to learn more about his family. He finally knew where he stood in the wizarding world. He was a Potter, and that meant more than he’d realized. Wizarding names were more than just last names, they were a statement, a symbol, and he would wear his with pride. 

After ordering a few heirship robes with the Potter crest on them from Madam Malkin’s, they had lunch at the Three Broomsticks and headed back to Privet Drive. 

* * *

The next day was mostly filled with tension as Vernon was very vocal about Harry’s return. Harry finally couldn’t take it anymore and decided to show Clarissa around the neighborhood. They stopped at an empty playground and just sat and talked.

Dudley and his gang showed up and started bothering Harry and hitting on Clarissa. One good glare and they shut up. Harry snorted.

“Need a girl to defend you now Harry? You’re so pathetic.” Dudley jeered spitefully, his friends laughed behind him. Harry looked behind Dudley. There was a strange chill forming in the air. It felt strange and he felt a shiver go down his spine. 

“What’s that?” One of them spoke about the cold that suddenly descended onto the playground. The sky began to darken and the bullies all ran away, screaming. Dudley stood in fear. 

“Stop joking around Harry!” He yelled when the darkness swallowed the sunlight. 

“It’s not me,” Harry whispered. Clarissa was on alert, looking around for the danger. Suddenly Harry heard his mother screaming inside his head and he knew what was wrong.

“Dementors,” He whispered fearfully. Dudley had run off, Harry running behind him when two dementors descended from above and headed for his cousin. 

“Dudley, wait!” He yelled, praying he would get there in time. 

“ **Expecto Patronum!** ” Harry watched as the large silver serpent slithered ahead of him, chasing down the dementors. It was truly magnificent, roaring in triumph as the dementors fled. Dudley was passed out on the ground and Clarissa levitated him, casting a strong notice-me-not charm as they headed back to number four. 

As they walked, Harry wondered how the hell dementors had gotten to Privet Drive, a muggle area. What did that mean for the new year?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The summer vacation has ended, but summer is not over yet. Next chapter will be at the Borrow - home of the Weasley family, and that will be where we will end this summer theme. Fifth year starts very soon, and a lot of things will be happening for our heroes. Clarissa's friends will show up again (hooray!) and the Alternate Universe trope really starts to shine in the upcoming chapters (if it hasn't already, Lol!). The story has taken a shape of its own, I am having a blast bringing these characters - both old and new - to life, so forget everything you thought you knew. You know nothing.
> 
> Please comment down below if you enjoyed the three part vacation, and tell me what you liked or didn't like about it.
> 
> See you on Thursday!


	21. With The Weasleys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry spends some time with his best friends before heading off to Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention I'm having a blast with this? Well, I'm having a blast with this!
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and comment below!

Remus, Arthur and Snuffles arrived at Privet Drive, and made their way to number four. Snuffles was leading the charge, excitement barely concealed as he padded towards the house with the most pristine garden on the street. Remus hid a smile as he watched his friend. It was a clear August morning, the neighbors up and about, leaving for work, mowing their lawns, or walking their pets. Arriving at the door, they knocked. 

The door swung open a half a minute later. The two men and dog all gaped at the person standing in front of them, grinning cheekily. Remus immediately sniffed as subtle as possible to ascertain who was standing before them, and was shocked by the result. Sirius barked from beside him, apparently coming to the same conclusion. 

“H-Harry?” Remus asked with uncertainty. Arthur was still gaping and made a strange sound in the back of his throat. 

The young man in front of them - it would be demeaning to call him boy - was tall, wearing a form fitting white t-shirt and a pair of black pants with laced up boots on his feet. His hair was cut and styled to frame his handsome face, skin tanned and glowing with health. There was a pendant hanging between his collarbones, adding a bit of color to the outfit. Remus was surprised by the muscles on display on the tanned arms before him, the chest and abs outlined beneath the shirt. The way he stood in the doorway showed a relaxed and confident stance. He knew they were staring at him, and he was not shy about allowing them to stare. 

“Hey guys, Mr. Weasley, come on in. I’m helping Aunt Petunia fix the sink, so I’ll be a little longer, tea?” Remus had forgotten how to speak. He walked in silently, Arthur closing the door behind them. 

Sirius shifted immediately after entering the room and jumped on his godson, who laughed and hugged him happily. 

“Pup! What the hell happened to you? What’s all this?” Sirius was poking Harry’s arms and turning him in a slow circle, causing Harry to laugh some more.

“It’s still me Siri. I just grew a bit.” Harry answered, stepping away from his godfather’s inspections and returning to the kitchen. The three men followed - Arthur mumbling about fantastic growth sprouts - to keep the young man in their sights, afraid to leave him alone in case he vanished and turned into someone else. 

“Harry -” Remus started, but stopped when he saw who was standing by the sink, looking at a set of instructions sitting on the counter. 

Clarissa was standing there in a pair of jeans shorts and a blue sleeveless blouse. She was barefoot and looking for the world like she belonged there. There were three different reactions to the sight of the young bodyguard. Arthur smiled, remembering the girl who protected his family during the attack at Hogwarts. His children spoke highly of her, and considered her their friend. Remus was apprehensive about her presence, wondering how long she’d been there, and if she planned to follow them. Sirius was excited to finally be able to talk to the girl who he’d heard so much about but had hardly seen. 

Remus turned back to Harry, who was under the sink tweaking the pipes. The entire sink compartment was removed, allowing enough room for him to fit, the tools and pieces of sink and pipe were spread out on the floor. 

“Sirius Black, nice to finally meet you.” Sirius stepped forward. Clarissa looked at him and smiled, shaking the offered hand. 

“Arthur Weasley, I want to say thank you for looking after my youngest in the castle. They speak highly of you, could hardly get them to shut up about your time at Hogwarts, you’ve left quite the impression.” Clarissa giggled and shook Arthur’s hand. 

Remus felt a bit guilty for having such negative feelings towards Clarissa compared to his friends, but he consoled himself with the fact that he was the only one in the room who truly knew what the girl was like. He doubted even Harry knew. 

“Clarissa, the wrench.” Harry wheezed from beneath the sink, frightening everyone with the sound of his voice. Clarissa moved immediately, passing the tool and kneeling beside Harry to whisper something to him.

“Harry, where is your aunt?” Remus asked, surprised the woman wasn’t standing nearby and frowning at the ‘freaks’ inside her perfectly normal home.

“Oh, she and Dudley went shopping.” Harry answered. Remus nodded, exiting the room with the other two to give them some space. Sirius stayed in the doorway, talking to the two teens. 

Remus noticed Harry’s trunk was in the living room, but he didn’t recognize it. The only reason he knew it was Harry’s was due to the fact the other three occupants of the house wouldn’t own a wizarding trunk. He stepped closer to inspect the luggage, before shrinking it and placing it inside his robe pocket. Arthur looked like a kid in a candy store, taking in every one of the muggle items he didn’t recognize. 

Hearing a sound, he turned to see Clarissa stepping out of the kitchen and heading upstairs. Seeing his chance, he returned to the kitchen to speak with Harry, giving Sirius a look and getting a nod in response.

“Harry, what happened to your trunk?” He asked, watching Harry wipe down the pipes with an old rag, apparently finished with his work. 

“I bought a new one, couldn’t fit all my stuff in the old one.” Sirius snorted and Remus frowned. 

“The trunk had always fit your stuff before…” Remus trailed off, hoping Harry would fill in the blanks. 

“I got a lot of birthday gifts this year, and the trunk was too small to fit them all. I also need to fit my new books in there, it seemed impossible, so I bought a new one.”

“You went into Diagon Alley. Harry you know you shouldn’t leave the Dursleys, it’s not safe for you.” Remus scolded.

“I wasn’t alone.” Harry shrugged off his concern. Right, of course. 

“Regardless -” 

“Harry, the water, can you turn it back on? I want to take a shower.” Clarissa poked her head inside the room, frightening Remus since he hadn’t heard her come back downstairs. He gave Sirius a glare, getting a sheepish grin in response.

“Yeah, give me a sec.” Harry rushed outside to turn the water back on. Clarissa went back upstairs and Harry returned a minute later, putting on the kettle and cleaning up the floor in front of the sink.

“So pup, what have you been up to? You seem different, happy.” Sirius was puzzled and it showed. Remus could understand his confusion. He didn’t expect Harry to be this happy after a whole summer with the Dursleys, especially after the way he’d behaved in Albus’ office when he was told he would have to return. 

“I had a great summer.” Harry grinned at his godfather. 

“That’s great! You’ll tell me all about it right?” Sirius looked excited once more. Harry chuckled and nodded.

“I would like to hear about it as well.” Remus murmured but Harry heard him. 

“Of course you had a great summer with that hottie living under the same roof as you. You’re practically glowing Harry, got any news you’d like to share?” Sirius’ grin was positively sinful. Harry had blushed when his godfather teased him and that only caused Sirius’ eyes to alight with wicked humor. 

“Clarissa has been living here?” Remus asked suddenly, unable to keep the shock out of his voice. He accepted the cup of tea Harry handed to him with a soft thank you. 

“No, Sirius just likes to jump to conclusions. She’s only been here since Saturday.” Remus calmed down a little at that, cringing as Sirius let out a loud bark of laughter. 

Remus noticed the ring on Harry’s finger as he took a sip from his cup, and almost choked on his tea. Sirius was there to pat his back until he stopped coughing, Harry watching with concern.

“H-Harry, w-what is that on your finger?” Remus managed to wheeze out. Sirius frowned and looked at Harry’s finger, before grabbing it and inspecting the ring. 

“I went to the bank and accepted my heirship.” Harry explained to both men. 

“B-but, aren’t you too young?” Remus asked, panicking slightly. 

“No, I was born an heir. Neville’s had his since he was nine and Malfoy was always strutting around with his heir's ring on display. Some of the other students have theirs too. It’s tradition.” Harry’s brows were furrowed.

“But pup, there’s so much responsibility involved.” Remus started, but shut up when Harry glared at him. 

“Are you saying all my schoolmates can handle the responsibility but I can’t? I am Heir Potter, and I’m an orphan, there’s no one else to accept the duty but me.” Harry spoke with force. 

“How did you find out about this Harry?” Sirius asked, not seeing the panicked look on Remus’ face. 

“The better question is, why didn’t you tell me? You are Lord Black right? You even made me your heir, were you ever going to tell me about that? Were you ever going to tell me about my responsibilities?” Sirius looked startled, taking a step back at the anger in Harry’s tone. Harry sighed and forced himself to calm down. “Neville informed me of my status as an heir and sent me a book on lordships for my birthday. I am forever grateful to him. I just wish the adults around me would tell me the things I needed to know, and not have me figure it out for myself or find out from other people. Especially when it involves something like my birthright.” Remus and Sirius flinched at that, not saying anything. 

Clarissa returned fifteen minutes later in a white summer dress with red polka dots all over it. She was wearing a pair of red sandals with wedge heels and a pair of large red hooped earrings. On her hands were many red and white bangles. She had her hair in a large bun on top of her head, a strange looking clip in the center of the bun. Harry passed her, placing a kiss on her cheek, whispering that she looked lovely before running upstairs for his shower.

Remus and Sirius were surprised by Harry’s behavior. Was this the same boy they had seen at the start of the summer? 

Remus noticed the belt Clarissa wore with her dress had several hoops, each one had something attached to it. His eyes zeroed in on the tiny trunk on one of the hoops. 

“How was your summer Clarissa?” He asked quietly. Clarissa had swept past him into the kitchen, reheating the cup of tea left on the counter with her magic, before taking a sip.

“My summer was wonderful, and you Professor?” She asked, her eyes shining with innocent curiosity.

“I had a good summer.” Remus whispered. 

“Hey, the summer ain’t finished yet. We have tons more fun to have. With Harry at the Weasleys, things are bound to get better!” Sirius shouted. Arthur laughed from the living room. 

“The kids have some stuff planned for Harry once he arrives.” Said the proud father. Sirius headed over to the sofa to talk to the Weasley patriarch, leaving Clarissa and Remus alone. 

“Where will you be heading once Harry arrives at the Weasleys?” Remus asked, feigning innocence. 

“Whatever do you mean? Wherever Harry goes, so will I.” She tilted her head to one side, looking at him with mild confusion. 

“The Headmaster had meant for you to take the summer off. Harry will be fine at the Weasleys, he has been there before and all his friends are there as well.” He kept his voice mild and patronizing. She straightened, putting her tea cup in the sink and turning on the pipe to wash it before turning it down in the dish drainer. 

“I told you I had a lovely summer, I am well rested and have enjoyed my time off. I even spent some time taking care of some things that needed my attention. Once Harry reenters the wizarding world however, my summer is officially over. I will resume my duties of watching over him.” She looked straight at him as she spoke, almost challenging him to say otherwise. Moony growled from within him at the perceived challenge, and Remus fought a tiny battle with the wolf to calm him down. The girl had no idea who she was dealing with. He opened his mouth to speak when he smelt Harry returning downstairs before he heard the footsteps on the stairs. It wouldn’t do well to get in an argument when Harry was present. He would let Albus handle it. 

“I’m ready,” Harry announced. Sirius whooped, causing Arthur and Harry to chuckle. Harry wrote a quick note and pinned it on the fridge for his aunt before they all headed outside.

“Will you allow me to apparate you?” Arthur asked Clarissa who nodded and stepped over to him. She held his arm and they vanished with a loud pop. Remus took Harry and Sirius left by himself.

They arrived outside the wards surrounding the Weasley property before walking up to the Borrow - home of the Weasley family. Clarissa was looking around at the fairly large grounds that made up the yard. Arthur was pointing out some things to her, including his shed and the quidditch pitch the kids had built. 

Harry was happy to be back here, to see his friends again. Arthur opened the door and entered, calling for Molly. Of course, in pure Weasley fashion, all the occupants of the house came out at the sound of his voice. Ron was the first to spot Harry and rushed over. 

It surprised Remus when the youngest Weasley male hugged Clarissa before heading towards his friend. 

“Harry!” Ginny was second to approach and hug Harry, receiving a squeeze and a twirl as Harry lifted her from the ground and spun with her in his arms, causing her to squeal in delight. A head of bushy brown hair was next to barrel through. 

“Hermione!” Harry shouted happily. 

“Harry, it’s so good to see you. Letters just aren’t the same.” Hermione spoke as she hugged her best friend. She turned, noticing Clarissa, and though she hugged the girl, the lack of enthusiasm was there for all to see. 

“Whoa, Harrykins -” 

“Since when -” 

“Did you -” 

“Start -” 

“Weight lifting?” The twins spoke over one another, eyeing up Harry appreciatively. Ron, Ginny and Hermione finally started examining their friend, trying to see what the twins saw. 

“Blimey Harry,” Ron whispered. Hermione was gaping at him, and Ginny blushed after she poked his arm. 

“You’re all muscles now.” Said Fred, coming closer and squeezing Harry’s shoulders.

“He looks just like you Charlie.” Said George, causing a man in the corner to chuckle. Harry looked over, receiving a nod from Charlie Weasley.

“Congratulations on your heirship Harry.” Charlie spoke, causing everyone to turn to Harry, inspecting his ring.

“Harry?” Hermione questioned, Harry’s hand in hers. 

“It was full time I accepted my place in wizarding society Hermione. This is what my parents wanted for me.” No-one questioned him after that.

“Well let me through, let me through!” Molly pushed her way through her crowding children and finally reached Harry, engulfing him in her arms and squeezing him for all she was worth. Harry let out an ‘oof!’ as the pressure increased and everyone laughed. 

An angry hissing frightened nearly everyone, and Molly jumped back as she felt a wriggling from inside Harry’s shirt. A small orange head poked out of the shirt, tongue flicking out to taste the air. Molly and Ginny screamed and many wands were drawn in response. 

“No wait! It’s only Agustin, my familiar.” Harry rushed out, finally pulling the long serpent from inside his clothing. The Weasleys paled at the sight of it, wondering how it fit inside his shirt without bulging out the fabric. 

Harry started hissing back to the serpent, who everyone noticed had four stubby legs clinging to the front of Harry’s shirt. Molly gasped and stepped back further, causing Harry to stop speaking to his familiar and glance at her, a confused frown on his face. 

“P-Parseltongue. You speak parseltongue Harry?” She whispered in horror. Harry pursed his lips in annoyance, petting the head of his familiar and watching as nearly everyone backed away from him. Remus was shocked that Harry had that thing inside his shirt. Sirius was looking at Harry in confusion, and everyone else was eyeing the serpent warily. 

The sudden laughter from Harry and Clarissa startled everyone. Harry stopped laughing when he saw the looks on the faces of his friends, but Clarissa was wiping tears of mirth from her eyes.

“I-I’m so-sorry. The look on your faces -” She dissolved into fresh laughter as everyone turned to her. Harry managed a chuckle at the sight of her doubled over laughing at the frowns of confusion on everyone’s face.

“It’s just a language Mrs. Weasley.” Harry spoke, causing everyone to turn to him. Remus pursed his lips, wondering if that was something else Clarissa had told him. 

“H-Harry, you-know-who speaks parseltongue.” Molly whispered, as if that was somehow going to make Harry understand why they were so horrified. Harry was soon laughing again. Ron was getting annoyed, his mother was clearly frightened and Harry was laughing at her. 

“What’s so damn funny Harry?” He shouted. Harry stopped laughing and turned to him. 

“I was remembering the way everyone thought I was Voldemort returned from the dead in second year. Remember that Ron? Everyone was convinced I was evil, the Heir of Slytherin.” Harry got this whimsical look on his face, staring wide eyed at nothing in particular. “I almost believed them that time, I was so frightened and confused. Only I could hear the voice in the walls, I was beginning to wonder if maybe I was crazy, crazy and evil.” Everyone was looking at him now, some of them looked sorry for him. 

“Harry is right,” Clarissa spoke, everyone turned to her, “Parseltongue is one of seven official beast languages, languages spoken by animals and humans alike. In some parts of the world, parseltongue is seen as a language of the Gods. The parselmouths there are revered, honored and respected for their gifts. In countries with many species of venomous snakes, it is an ability in high demand, as it can save the lives of both the animals and the humans around them. Parselmouths have been known to move into these countries both for work, as well as acceptance. It all depends on the culture. It is only a language, and snakes and other reptilians who speak the language are only animals, creatures of their own renown. Did you know dragons speak a version of parseltongue as well?” 

“Really?” Charlie asked immediately, happy to learn something new about his beloved creatures. The Weasleys groaned. Once Charlie started, there was no getting him to stop.

“Yes, they are related to snakes, a distant relative. Some think the basilisk, the world’s largest and deadliest snake, is actually a dragon.” Everyone was surprised at that, and Charlie was already off in his own world by then. Clarissa turned back to Molly. “Simply because a man who loves to murder, happens to speak parseltongue and has a snake familiar, doesn’t mean we should fear the language and hate all serpents. There are after all hundreds of killers, several Dark Lords included - even the current one - who speak English, does that mean we should fear the English language?” Everyone thought about that. 

“Don’t you speak English too?” They looked back at her. “It should make more sense to fear Latin, since that is the language that the killing curse is created from, and that is Voldemort’s most famous curse.” 

“Everyone speaks English and uses Latin spells, so they wouldn’t fear something they also understand and use. I think it’s the unfamiliarity of parseltongue that most people fear, not the language itself.” Hermione spoke from beside Harry. Clarissa turned to her, a small smile on her face. 

“I agree, humans often fear the unknown after all, and that fear leads to hatred and paranoia. That’s what we see whenever someone speaks the language of snakes, including the most loved person in the country currently.” Clarissa turned from Hermione and looked at Harry. They smiled at each other and she turned back to the silent and contemplative people around them. “Fear is a hindrance, and it has no place among friends. Harry has a familiar that is a snake, and he speaks parseltongue, but he is still Harry. As humans, we share many similarities with others, but we also have many differences, let us not judge each other on either.” Silence descended as she finished speaking. Harry looked around, hiding the anxiousness he felt, wondering if he was about to be thrown out of the Borrow and sent back to the Dursleys. 

“It looks more like a lizard mate.” Ron spoke up into the silence. There were a few chuckles and the tension finally broke as everyone came closer for a better look.

“I’ve never seen a snake with legs. Are you sure it’s a snake Harry?” Hermione asked as she watched Agustin. 

“He is an ancient species of snake, they used to have legs long ago before they were cursed to be limbless.” Harry spoke quietly, wrapping Agustin around his shoulders. 

“Fascinating,” Mr. Weasley whispered. 

“Well, as long as it doesn’t bite anyone Harry dear.” Molly spoke at last, fighting against her natural instinct to grab her children and keep them as far away from the snake as possible 

“I already told him not to bite anyone, but I’ll tell him again, and I’ll watch him.” Harry assured her. She seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and nodded, a small smile on her face.

“Well, come inside, why are you in the doorway. Are you hungry? I made lots of food.” The Weasley matriarch disappeared inside her kitchen, shouting the question over her shoulder. Everyone took that as the cue to disperse and allow their guests to enter the house properly. 

Harry relaxed at last, squeezing Clarissa’s waist as he passed and headed for the sitting area with Ron and Hermione. 

“Where’s your trunk mate?” Ron asked 

“Ah,” Remus came over and took the trunk from inside his pocket, returning it to its normal size and placing it by the staircase. 

“I don’t recognize it Harry.” Hermione spoke once she saw it. 

“It’s new.” Harry answered, taking a seat and relaxing. 

“So, how was your summer Harry?” Ginny asked, blushing when Harry looked at her. It was going to be even harder to get over her feelings for him with his new looks. He was getting more and more handsome each year, and now he was hot! Even Hermione noticed. The way he lifted her with ease earlier had caused a pleasant shiver to run up and down her spine. 

“It was great Ginny, I can’t say I have any complaints.” He smiled at her and even Hermione’s breath hitched at the smile. Ginny was sure she would not have been able to remain standing if she was still on her feet. 

“Did you finish all your homework? I’ve been trying to get this lazy lump to do his since I arrived.” Hermione started, Ron groaned and turned to her. 

“It’s summer Hermione, who cares about homework. Harry just got here, let him rest and have some fun before you start nagging him.” Harry laughed as he watched Hermione purse her lips, knowing she was about to start lecturing Ron. 

“Actually Ron, I’ve finished all of mine already.” Hermione and Ron gaped at him.

“You haven’t done your homework yet Mr. Weasley. I thought we had discussed the importance of one’s education and academic achievements last year.” Ron paled at the sound of Clarissa’s voice and Harry bit the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Hermione was looking at Ron with a smug look and Ginny was looking amused.

“His report card had mom gushing and showering him with food so I don’t know why he’s so eager to go back to just scraping by.” Said Ginny. Ron glared at her and she wiggled her fingers at him, making Harry chuckle. 

“Not on my watch,” Came Clarissa’s reply.

“I have a transfiguration question that I don’t understand, I’m hoping you’ll explain it.” Ginny rushed off to her room as she finished speaking. Ron grumbled as he headed upstairs for his homework, knowing what the look on Clarissa’s face meant. He didn’t want to lose in chess in front of his entire family, so he may as well do it freely. He pulled Harry’s trunk with him, pleasantly surprised at how light it was.

Remus watched discreetly from the dining room. The dynamic between Clarissa and Harry’s friends was interesting to see. Ginny obviously looked up to her, there was a bit of jealousy between her and Hermione, and Ron was afraid of disappointing her. She had thoroughly integrated herself into their group and he knew anyone would have a hard time separating her from them. 

They got down to work, the Weasleys shocked to see Ron doing his homework quietly and without anyone needing to issue out threats or take away his seconds from the dinner table. Hermione was reading one of Harry’s new books that he’d gotten over the summer - Remus briefly wondered where it came from - and occasionally glancing at Ron and Ginny who were huddled together on one sofa, Clarissa between them answering questions and pointing out things inside text books. Harry was talking to his familiar quietly from a chair, letting his friends carry on while he stayed close by in case they had a question for him. 

It was a peaceful set up and it looked almost rehearsed, like they’d done this a million times. The twins had made themselves comfortable on the floor, one by Harry’s feet, the other by Clarissa’s feet, each with a book and parchment in hand. The adults all occasionally peeked at the youngsters, concerned by the lack of noise, especially with the twins joining the group. They would smile and shake their head in bemusement before returning to the kitchen or dining area, leaving them to their studying. Molly was so proud to see her children studying, she was humming happily as she cooked. 

“Harry, you should tell your caretakers about the trip to St. Mungo’s.” Clarissa spoke quietly. Everything stopped, there was even the sound of a pot crashing to the floor from the kitchen. Everyone rushed into the sitting room, looking at Harry anxiously. Harry raised his eyebrow at the adults who were obviously spying earlier. 

“What’s wrong pup? Did something happen?” Sirius asked, concern in his voice. He and Remus were staying for dinner before heading back to Grimmauld Place. 

“I’m just going to get my vaccinations. Clarissa found out I hadn’t gotten the wizarding ones and insisted I should get them before going back to school. We decided to wait until I came here so an adult could come with us.” Harry explained calmly. Everyone sighed in relief. 

“That’s very thoughtful of you Clarissa dear. I’d love to take you Harry. When would you like to go?” Molly asked. 

“Is tomorrow okay?” Harry asked quietly. He wanted to get them out of the way as soon as possible. 

“Of course, we’ll go in the morning after breakfast.” Molly went back to the kitchen and the others quickly dispersed. 

Dinner time came and Percy and Bill arrived from work. Arthur had taken the day off, having just recovered from a cold. The noise at the Weasley dining table was nothing out of the ordinary as everyone had something to say. The table had been enlarged to seat their guests comfortably and decked out in fine cutlery and bowls of bread and fruit. 

Clarissa had spent the hour before dinner exploring the house after being given permission to do so. She had examined the wards around the property, and pointed out the flaws in their structure to an avidly listening Arthur and Bill Weasley. Bill and Clarissa had then gone off together to discuss the wards. Bill was a Curse Breaker who studied wards, he was very interested in hearing about warding from someone who obviously knew what she was talking about. 

Harry enjoyed unpacking his things and explaining his summer to his friends. He promised to tell them everything once they were back at Hogwarts. That finally got Hermione off his back about his change in appearance and his new wardrobe. Ron was pleasantly surprised when Agustin went under his bed and immediately came out with a rat in his mouth. He even joked about watching Agustin for Harry during the summer. Harry gave them the things he had gotten for them, including a book on ancient languages for Hermione, an entire set of wooden bangles for Ginny (which she immediately ran off with), and a pair of shoes charmed for jumping for Ron. He made Ron promise not to put them on until he explained how to use them safely.

He also got the twins an interesting shopping catalog for inventors. Ginny had come downstairs for dinner wearing all the bangles on her wrists, causing Clarissa to laugh before she dragged the youngest Weasley back upstairs to explain how the jewelry was to be worn. Ginny came back with an embarrassed blush on her face and only one bangle on each wrist. She hugged Harry in thanks, having forgotten to do so earlier in her excitement over the gift. 

Hermione couldn’t put down the book, and had dragged Clarissa into a discussion about it while they waited for dinner to be served. Harry shook his head as he watched them, Ron chatting his ears off about quidditch. Clarissa might not show it, but she was as big a bookworm as Hermione was, and loved to get into discussions and debates on her favorite topics. Ginny was obsessing over Clarissa’s nail polish (dancing strawberries), especially when she was told that it was made by a twelve year old girl in arts and craft class. Now Ginny wanted to know how it was possible. She had an avid interest in fashion and wanted to get into the fashion industry after Graduation. The Weasleys listened to their youngest talk about her dreams and goals for the future, smiling all the while.

Molly started filling the table with platters of food, making several trips to and from the kitchen. Remus and Harry had offered to help but she had told them to sit and relax, as they were guests in the house. As she placed a platter of fried chicken near Ron and Harry, Ron finally stopped talking about his favorite subject, eyeing the chicken hungrily. Harry chuckled.

Hermione was frowning at Clarissa and Harry wondered what that was about. He didn’t have to wonder long, as Hermione spoke up. “If that was true, why isn’t it taught at Hogwarts then? Hogwarts is the best magical school in the wizarding world, it said so in Hogwarts: A History. If this was true, the school would be teaching everyone these languages.” Hermione was clearly upset and everyone quieted down to listen. 

“Don’t you think maybe Hogwarts: A History, a book written about the school in question, is perhaps a little bit biased? It could also be outdated. Perhaps Hogwarts was the premier school in the wizarding world around the time that the book was written, it isn’t the case today. Didn’t you see how many classes have been removed from the Hogwarts curriculum? These classes are still being taught in other schools and are constantly being updated, while the lessons being taught at Hogwarts haven’t been updated in decades.”

“That’s not true! How do you know that?” Clarissa gazed at Hermione with patience while Hermione looked ready to explode. Harry finally understood why Hermione wasn’t placed in Ravenclaw. She might love knowledge the way they did, but her personality was pure Gryffindor. 

“Think Hermione, I went to a different school, a school that is far more advanced than Hogwarts. I’m helping Fred and George with their homework because the things they are learning I’ve already learnt years ago.” There were some mumbles of astonishment from the adults at the table, but no one dared to interrupt the argument. 

"That doesn't make your school the best!" Hermione shouted, causing Harry to wince as she raised her voice.

"I never said my school was the best Hermione." Said Clarissa. By now Harry knew the calm exterior she displayed was only external. Internally Clarissa had already had a tiny explosion. She was just better able to control and conceal her anger. Most of the time anyway.

Hermione looked embarrassed that Clarissa was still calm and collected while she was raging and ranting. She glanced around the table, finally noticing they had drawn the attention of everyone seated there. She blushed faintly, before sitting straighter in her chair. Harry took a cautious breath, afraid that the tiniest movement or sound would set off another argument. Unfortunately for him, it didn't matter. “Oh right, your school. A school that trains children to fight in wars and kill people. A school of assassins.” Hermione hissed. Harry winced, but before he could step in after the shock descended, someone else did so for him. 

Mrs. Weasley had just placed a dish of soup in front of Hermione and was shocked at what she heard. She immediately made her opinions known. “What! What do you mean training children to kill? What kind of backwards institution is that? Albus never mentioned this. A school like that cannot be allowed to continue, it should be shut down. Those poor children are -” She was unable to finish her tirade because Clarissa had pushed away her dish of soup and rounded on the Weasley matriarch. 

“Enough. You don’t know what you’re talking about and neither does Hermione. You can’t form opinions about something based on another person’s opinions that bear no facts. You did not hear the entire conversation, therefore you are unable to form a proper conclusion.” 

“Your school is dangerous. It forces children to -” Again she was interrupted. Clarissa was standing now, a look of fury on her face. 

“Forces? Forces. How did you arrive at such a conclusion? Do you think I was forced? Do you think me a victim of child slavery? Do you think I come from a school that kidnaps children and forces them to become soldiers? I said you have no idea what you’re talking about, and yet you continue to further blast my school with your misinformed words. If you want to talk about backwards, we could spend the next two weeks going over that particular topic in relations to schooling, but I won’t get into that. I’ll have you know that no-one that attends my school was forced into anything, we know exactly what we’re getting involved in, we chose to do so. It is a choice we made after being fully informed of everything expected of us. There was no hinting at or outward lying, the truth was told in its entirety and we accepted it. You don’t know us or anything about us, so please, do not make any assumptions about us or what we do.” 

Mrs. Weasley was red in the face after getting a dress down from a teenage girl not much older than her own daughter. She wasn’t about to take that sitting down. “You are children. What do you know about making such decisions, and without proper adult supervision as well. Albus told us you were orphaned as a young child, you had no-one to explain it to you. You were a child.” Molly simpered, looking at Clarissa with pity.

“Children are not fools Mrs. Weasley. They can make a proper decision once a situation has been fully explained to them. For your information, I had already chosen my path before my parents’ deaths. They were present for my decision and they accepted it. It is my life and only I could make that choice. Some children may have changed their minds, but I stuck with it. I was not a prisoner or a slave, incapable of leaving once I decided. I could have chosen a different path for myself, because, again, it is my decision to make. Everyone at my school who trains the way I do makes that choice for themselves. Many of them choose to do less difficult or dangerous jobs after graduation. The ratio for agents is now 2:5. Less students actually choose the more dangerous path, and all for the better. We need more people in the institutions, rather than out in the field. I on the other hand, have already chosen my own path. I don't need someone who knows nothing about who I am, or what I do, to start making judgements about something they don't understand.” There was a shocked silence around the room. Harry wished he could go across the table to Clarissa, she was obviously insulted and upset by Mrs. Weasley’s assumptions, but he was stuck between Ron and Charlie. 

“Hey! Don’t talk to my mum like that. She was only concerned.” Ron yelled, finally rising to his feet. 

“I was not being disrespectful, only defending myself and my school. How would you have felt if someone spoke about Hogwarts in a less than favorable light when they didn’t even know anything about it? Your mother is a grown woman, capable of having a discussion with someone on her own. I may not be an adult yet, but I don’t have an adult to speak for me, therefore I must speak for myself.” Clarissa stared at Ron until the redhead calmed down and sat. She turned back to Molly. “I asked you earlier not to judge Harry because he has a snake and speaks parseltongue, you agreed. We are very different, you and I, you do not know me, nor do you understand my background. I am going to ask you to please offer me that same courtesy. At least while I am a guest in your home.” Molly looking suitably chastised. She mumbled an apology and returned to the kitchen. Clarissa sat down, but did not take up her spoon when she heard further mumbling from the kitchen. Arthur had gone in to speak with his wife, but Molly was still upset over Clarissa’s slave school. Hermione huffed and glared at Clarissa. Harry knew she was going to eat her words when Harry told her about the school she was judging so harshly, without even knowing anything about it. 

Everyone slowly started eating, watching Clarissa and Hermione to see if they were going to start arguing again. The tension thickened as Clarissa’s soup remained untouched. Harry couldn’t take it anymore and asked the obvious question. “Clarissa, why aren’t you eating?” Clarissa looked at him, her eyes still showing her anger from earlier. 

“I won’t eat from someone who has insulted me and then offered a false apology before continuing with their behavior.” Harry closed his eyes briefly as everyone got upset at that. 

“Now see here, Molly has apologized for that.” Arthur spoke while his wife started arguing.

“Yes, and she obviously did not mean it, as she has not dropped the subject.” Clarissa spoke up. 

“I will not drop the subject! This is wrong and I’ll make my opinions known in my own house!” Molly yelled. Everyone else shut up at that. The rest of dinner was a very strained affair. Harry was worried about the rest of his summer at the Borrow. Ron was embarrassed by his mother’s behavior. Ginny was glancing at Harry and her new bangles, and blushing. Remus was frowning and Sirius was strangely quiet. Bill and Charlie were neutral. The twins were clearly uncomfortable with the atmosphere at the table. Arthur was quietly talking to his wife. Percy looked like he couldn’t wait to get away from the scene. Hermione was sending angry glares at Clarissa, and Clarissa was petting Agustin who had left Harry to go over to her. Harry was just glad Dumbledore was not present. 

“It is not normal Arthur,” Molly whispered loudly. Clarissa did not look up from Agustin as she answered.

“Normal changes for each person. My life is perfectly normal for me, even if it may not seem so to you. We live in different cultures, come from different backgrounds, have had different upbringings. That does not give you the right to judge me, or my life.” Everyone heard Molly huff, before the whispering finally stopped. The silence stretched and Harry felt himself slowly losing his appetite. He glanced at Ron, noticing that while the redhead continued to eat his meal, the enthusiasm from before was now absent.

“So, how much does it pay to be an agent?” One of the twins asked, grinning at Clarissa. 

“Yeah, we’d like to know.” Said the other. Bill and Charlie laughed at their brothers while almost everyone else shook their heads. 

“I don’t do it for the money.” Clarissa spoke quietly, gazing at nothing and no-one in particular.

“But come on, there’s bound to be some money involved.” The twins moaned. 

“What kind of agent are you?” Percy asked, catching on to the twins’ game. 

“My specialty is kidnappings and child abductions, with an emphasis on rescue and recovery.” There were gasps around the table. Even Molly looked interested. 

“Child abductions?” Remus whispered, 

“There are far more evils in the world besides Voldemort - stop flinching, it’s a made up name - every agent chooses their specialty.” She gazed around the table at everyone. Harry was pleasantly surprised she had changed her major, and wondered what caused the change. He would ask her later, when they were alone.

“Who do you work for?” Charlie asked next. 

“The cases differ. My Headmaster is the one that authorizes missions and sometimes he chooses the agents that he considers the right fit for a particular case. Going by record, he has never been wrong in his choices.” Harry wasn't surprised by that. The man made it one of his top priorities to get to know his students, some of them he's known since they were toddlers and small children. He knows them personally, their strengths and weaknesses. It comes as no surprise that he would know who was the best for a particular mission.

“Your Headmaster? Is he an agent too?” Ron asked. It seemed the twins’ plan was working as everyone relaxed and got involved with the discussion. 

“He’s retired, he only deals with the day to day running of the school and taking care of deployments.” 

"Why does he only decide sometimes, why not all the time?" Sirius asked, confused by that little detail. Clarissa gazed straight at him as she answered.

"We choose our own cases. They are presented to us based on priority and risk. A junior agent cannot choose a mission above priority level three. Senor agents can go up to level six, which is the highest. Only high priority and high risk cases require the Headmaster to recommend or choose the right agents for the assignment." Sirius nodded, a look of intrigue on his face.

“When do you get to start picking missions?” Asked Charlie,

"When you have completed at least three years of training and six major and minor assessments." Her answer surprised everyone.

"Six? That sounds excessive." Said Arthur, joining the conversation.

"It is not excessive at all. Mission success and the safety of the agents are always our top priority. To achieve both consistently, you need to ensure the agent is well trained and fit to take on any type of field assignment. Certain high level and long term missions take special training to prepare for. The assessments aren't all physical or academical in nature. There are mental and medical assessments as well that need to be above a certain mark for the agent to be declared fit for duty." There were a few murmurs around the table. Everyone stopped briefly for a drink or a bite.

"So what comes after you've completed your assessments?" Ron asked, an eager look on his face.

"Graduation, sometimes an agent chooses a minor mission beforehand. It's like a way to blow off steam, after being drilled repeatedly by the Senior agents and Professors. The first mission is very important. It can make or break your career as a field agent. It is also an ice breaker of sorts, a way to test yourself in a real life situation. There have been a few cases over the years of agents who never went on another mission after the first, based on some experience they had. This is how you will know for sure whether or not this path is meant for you."

"When will you graduate?" Ginny asked,

“In January,”

“You’re leaving in January?” Harry asked, finally joining the conversation. Clarissa looked at him.

“Do you want to come with me?” She asked softly, amusement in her voice. Ron chuckled from beside Harry, the others at the table looking mildly bewildered.

“He can’t go, he has to remain at Hogwarts.” Remus spoke up, seeing that Harry was about to agree. 

“We’ll see,” Clarissa spoke cryptically. Sirius laughed. 

“Oh Remy, you’re wasting your time. Harry will be going to that graduation, I guarantee. That girl and my godson are very persuasive when put together. Anyone wanna bet me?” He looked around the room. Arthur accepted, betting for five galleons. He trusted that Albus wouldn’t allow it. Remus bet the same. The twins bet that Harry and Clarissa would win, Ron betting the same. Molly was glaring at her family members betting at the table. Percy bet that the school wouldn’t allow it, ending the betting. 

* * *

Everyone retired to the sitting room for the remainder of the evening and tea was served. Each person had a cup of tea in their hand. Except Clarissa. 

“Where are you sleeping tonight Clarissa?” Ron asked 

“She’s staying?” Ginny and Hermione shouted at the same time. Everyone turned to them in surprise. 

“N-Not that she can’t. It’s only that, the house is pretty full and all…” Ginny trailed off as everyone looked at her.

“Mr. Weasley,” Arthur looked at Clarissa who was sitting beside a frowning Harry, “May I have use of your yard for the next few weeks? I was hoping to set up my tent outside.” Harry perked up at that and Arthur immediately agreed. 

“Oh, but do you have to stay in a tent? It makes us feel bad that we can’t house you.” The man spoke quietly. 

“Even if your home was not currently full, I wouldn’t stay inside. I had always intended to stay outside. My tent is quite comfortable. I’ll be alright.” She smiled at the husband and father, who finally nodded.

“Do you need help setting up?” Harry asked quietly. 

“I’ll help too!” Ron shouted. Clarissa nodded her acceptance. 

Everyone went outside. Lighting was set up and an area chosen. Clarissa removed her shrunken tent and enlarged it. With a quiet Erecto, the tent was set up perfectly. Everyone laughed at Harry and Ron, who gaped. They thought they would be outside all night trying to get the tent set up. 

Stepping inside they found a one bedroom flat with a kitchen, living and dining room. It was very cozy and fit Clarissa perfectly. After the Weasleys had all gone back inside and Remus and Sirius had left, Harry lingered inside Clarissa’s tent. She had called her house elf, who had prepared a nice meal for her. They sat together on the sofa in the sitting room, Clarissa reading from a magazine. 

“Yes Harry?” She asked, not looking up from her page. 

“I guess I thought you were staying inside the Borrow, not just on the property.” Harry mumbled. 

“I’m still close by.” She finally turned to him. 

“I know, it just feels different.” He whispered. 

“I’ve always been used to having my own space. At Hogwarts I didn’t have to share a room with anyone. I don’t know this family, it would be too weird to share a room with any of them.” Harry nodded his understanding. 

“I’m sorry about what happened with Mrs. Weasley. She was just worried.” Clarissa placed a finger on his lips and he kissed it, making her smile. 

“She was rude and her outburst was uncalled for. I won’t have you apologizing for her. That woman is too used to having her own way, she expects everyone to listen to her opinions. She wants to treat every child she comes across the same way she treats her own children. Not everyone will tolerate it.” He supposed that was true. Molly Weasley was a bit much for most people. Someone was bound to take offense to her behavior sooner or later.

“You never told me you were majoring in abductions.” He whispered. She sighed and closed her magazine.

“The change was fairly recent. Gena and I discussed it and I managed to convince her to switch with me. These cases lean more towards hardcore investigation, rather than hardcore fighting. I think I’ll enjoy it more. It wasn’t difficult to switch, and my training will still come in handy. I was already majoring in criminology, so it was a good fit.” Harry was happy with that. It didn’t sound as dangerous as assassinations or spying did, and it was an admirable career choice.

“As long as you’re happy.” He responded. Clarissa giggled.

“I’ll be happy when I’m able to save lives and reunite families. It won’t be easy, and it won’t always end in happily ever after, but I'm looking forward to the challenges that lie ahead." She removed a disk from her hair and enlarged it, testing the structure of the material silently. Harry wondered if this was a part of her nightly ritual. He hadn't seen it before.

“You sure you’ll be okay?” He asked quietly, not truly feeling comfortable with the thought of her being outside in a tent, even one as nice as this one.

“Harry, we were entire buildings apart just a few days ago, relax. I’ll see you in the morning.” She kissed his cheek and pushed him towards the exit. 

* * *

The next morning the tension between Clarissa and Molly was still very thick, but they were cordial towards each other. Harry remained silent between them as they travelled to St. Mungo’s. He was thankful to get away when they returned, heading for Ron’s room and collapsing on the bed. Ron snorted as he saw him. 

“That bad huh?” The redhead asked, watching Agustin as he walked around the room, a telling bulge in his midsection. Harry picked up his familiar and hissed a greeting, before laying him down beside him and turning back to Ron.

“Not really, but it’s obvious they haven’t forgiven each other.” Harry answered, sighing loudly. 

“Don’t worry mate, they’ll get over it. Now tell me how to work these damn shoes already.” Harry turned over to face his friend, finding Ron already in the navy blue trainers. 

“Okay,” Harry got up and reached into the box where the instruction manual lay. 

“It takes magic to power them, but too much and you’ll be shooting towards the sky, too little and you’ll never leave the ground. They’re used in certain sporting activities - hey Ron, did you know there are other sports besides Quidditch in the wizarding world?” Harry had trailed off from reading the pamphlet to change the subject. 

“Really?” Ron asked, impatient about using the jumping shoes.

“Yes, but I can tell you don’t care. Let’s go outside for this. Don’t want you jumping through the roof and giving your mother a heart attack.” Ron snorted and they left the room, passing Ginny and Hermione in the sitting room. The girls followed them outside. 

“Where’s Clarissa?” Harry asked, thinking she would be with them. 

“She said she was going to take a nap.” Ginny answered. Harry was surprised. Clarissa napping? That was weird. He would check on her later. 

“Alright, what’s next Harry?” Ron asked excitedly. 

“Tap the shoes with your wand, a gentle tap.” Ron nodded and tapped each shoe. 

“Whoa,” He whispered when he felt them activate. 

“The rest is up to you. Try pushing off.” Ron crouched and then leapt into the air. Hermione gasped when Ron sailed towards the sky before coming back down and jumping again. 

“Harry! Harry! I’m doing it! I’m doing it! Harry!” Ron was shouting with each jump. Harry laughed at the joy and child-like excitement on his friend’s face. Ginny was getting excited too but Hermione was concerned about safety. 

“Are you sure it’s safe Harry, how does he stop?” She asked worriedly. 

“Ron come over here!” Harry shouted as Ron was heading away from them. 

“I can’t stop!” The redhead shouted, panic in his voice. Harry and Hermione chased after him. 

“Finite!” Hermione shouted, aiming at the shoes. Harry shoved her hand, causing her to miss. She turned to glare at him. 

“If you end the spell on the shoes, he might break his legs when he lands.” She paled as she realized. 

The next time Ron landed there was ice holding him down. He sighed in relief, all of them turning towards Clarissa. She raised an eyebrow, asking a silent question. 

“We didn’t read the manual completely before trying them.” Harry answered sheepishly. Clarissa shook her head at them and summoned the shoes from Ron’s feet, replacing them with slippers. She ended the charm on the shoes and turned towards them, a chastising look on her face. 

“I’ll be keeping these until you read that manual, and then explain in great detail how to apply the safety measures, correct?” Harry and Ron nodded quickly, Ginny snorting at them. 

The next game was quidditch on the Weasleys’ quidditch pitch. Harry was happy to be back in the air, doing his favorite thing, flying. He liked quidditch, but he loved flying. Things were back to normal, with Molly shouting at them to come inside and the twins playing pranks on everyone, including their mother. 

Clarissa had them studying for an hour every evening, she would not let them slack off on their school work. The book lists arrived and Hermione got her prefect badge. No-one was surprised. She was congratulated and she was happy, until she realized they would be entering their fifth year, which meant O.W.Ls were this year. The panicking soon started after that. Hermione ran off to her room to make a study schedule for the year and to write a letter to Viktor. 

The trip to Diagon Alley for school supplies was mostly peaceful. Harry had to explain several times to Molly why he had recalled his keys. Arthur had intervened, stating he needed to learn to handle his money on his own, he was growing up. Molly had conceded at that. Everyone had been surprised as Harry collected several robes from Madame Malkin’s, including his heirship robes and brand new school robes. The stop inside the bookstore was almost chaotic; Harry, Hermione and Clarissa dashing into the isles and spending almost an hour pursuing the titles. Harry bought several books on Wizarding Culture and Finance. Hermione bought books on Ancient Runes and Law, and Clarissa chose books on Elemental Magic and Wandless Magic. 

Once they returned to the Borrow, Ron asked Harry why he’d chosen those books. 

“I need to understand the world I was born in, Ron. There are many things about the wizarding world that’s different from the muggle one. I also need to learn how to look after my finances, I don’t want to end up losing all the money my parents left for me.” Harry explained patiently. Ron scrunched up his nose in distaste.

“At least you have money to worry about.” He grumbled, Harry opened his mouth to tell Ron he wasn’t showing off but Clarissa intervened. 

“If you don’t have any money, all you have to do is work to change that.” Everyone turned to her. “Your penchant for complaining about your situation is quite frankly, annoying. You need to stop complaining and start thinking of how to change it. Your twin brothers already have a business plan in mind and are looking into funding, your other brothers are all working and managing themselves. What have you decided to do? You may not be to blame for your upbringing, that one is on your parents, but you are the only one capable of changing your future. Simply because your parents are poor and you grew up that way, doesn’t mean you are destined to remain poor. You have the power to become better than your parents. It is all up to you to decide what to do with your life. This is why you need to stop joking around in school and focus. If you want a future that is better than the life you currently live, then you must be prepared to work for it.” Everyone was shocked speechless, but the twins and Charlie were nodding along. 

“Arthur has done his best for our children. Don’t go telling my boy that his father had failed!” Molly shrieked. The atmosphere changed as round two began. 

“I didn’t say his father failed, and I said parents, not father. I was also talking about you. You had seven children, all in the span of a decade, what did you contribute to their upbringing besides food and care? You saw that your husband was struggling to make ends meet, yet you stuck to your role as the first official Weasley child and did nothing to assist him. You love to cook and bake, what was stopping you from opening a restaurant, even if you had to owl deliver the food until you could afford to rent a building to cater to dining customers. Your children bragged about your skills in potions, stating how you brew most of their potions whenever they were sick. What stopped you from going after a mastery, or a job in potions? You could say you wanted to stay home and look after your family, but you could have worked from home just as well. Most of your children are fully grown, what’s stopping you now? You’re not old, far from it by wizarding standards. No, you are just lazy. Same as your husband. He stuck with a deadbeat job even after his family grew to epic proportions. He could have gotten a better paying job, he had the qualifications. What was his excuse; he loved his job. Pathetic. Was the job and his obsession with muggles more important than his own children? When he had several growing children to care and provide for, he shouldn’t have been thinking about how much he liked his job, but how much he could provide for them. Once they were grown, he would have time to pursue his passions then. Unless he found a passion that did both, that was the option he should have taken. Ronald may have been born to lazy parents lacking ambition and drive, but he is not incapable of having those things and accomplishing greatness in his own life. His brothers have proven that.” 

The Weasley children were stuck between righteous anger at her calling their parents lazy, and wanting to applaud her for voicing something they themselves had thought about. The only thing stopping Ron from jumping all over it was the fact that Clarissa obviously believed in him and his ability to change his life. He would have to start believing the same. 

“You don’t have to be so mean!” Ginny shouted as Molly stood shocked, staring at Clarissa. She went over to her mother to offer comfort. Hermione was speechless at Clarissa’s daring. 

“I wasn’t mean, I was truthful. Money doesn’t grow on trees, and it's the only thing we can’t conjure. All the wealthy wizarding and even muggle families had to start from somewhere, and had to get their money somehow. It’s about opportunity, knowledge and drive. It makes no sense to hate or be jealous of those who have more money that you do. You only need to change your circumstance, the power lies in you. Ron believes he is doomed to be like his parents, I’m trying to make him see that isn’t true. His parents made their lives, he will be making his, and it doesn’t have to resemble this one.” Ginny was still glaring at Clarissa from her place beside Molly, who finally came out of her shock and headed to Ron. 

“Oh baby, you don’t worry about me and your father, you be whatever you want to be and make as much money as you want. We believe in you. We’re so proud of you.” Ron grinned, a blush on his cheeks. Molly hugged him and smiled at him before heading to the kitchen, not looking at all in Clarissa’s direction. 

“Harry, you should borrow Hermione’s law book. You can figure out how to get a barrister for Sirius.” Harry startled, Hermione coming out of her shock. 

“What?” Harry asked. 

“I saw the wanted poster for Sirius in Diagon Alley, it explains why he goes around as a dog whenever we are in public. If he is wanted by the Ministry, he’ll need a lawyer to represent him, or they’ll throw him right back into Azkaban when they find him.” Clarissa spoke quietly.

“They won’t find him.” Ron spoke with conviction. 

“Don’t be foolish Ron. It’s inevitable. Are you telling me if another fight breaks out Sirius won’t transform back to human to fight? Someone’s bound to recognize him. He was lucky at Hogwarts, eventually that luck will run out. If Harry’s in danger, I know he’ll be the first one to run to his aide, regardless of the fact that he could be caught. You need to remove that obstacle as soon as possible. You think he’s innocent, get someone who can prove it and free him.” Hermione immediately flipped open her new book and Harry went over to look inside. 

“Wow Clarissa, you always think of these things.” Said Fred, gazing at Clarissa in wonder. 

“In war, and in life, you should always be ready to eliminate the obstacles that get in your way. Sirius has been living for years with a fairly large one, and it hinders his ability to properly care for Harry. Dumbledore was more than happy to throw it in his face I was told. It’s time it was removed.” The twins frowned at her, shaking their heads. Harry remembered how Dumbledore had used it to shut down Sirius’ protests about his summer home. She was right. As long as Sirius remained a fugitive, he was a liability. 

“Speak with Neville, his grandmother might know some good lawyers.” She continued, knowing Neville would be happy to help. 

“And Susan can speak to her aunt. Madame Bones will make sure Sirius gets a fair trial.” Said Ron, nodding his head. 

Harry was excited at the thought of his godfather finally getting the justice he deserved. So many people had failed him, just like they’d failed Harry. He would not fail Sirius. 

The weeks at the Weasleys flew by quickly. Harry spent the time enjoying the last of summer with his friends. Remus and Sirius visited a few times, but Harry did not tell them about the research to find a lawyer, he didn’t want Sirius to get his hopes up, or Remus to tell Dumbledore about it. 

Charlie left to return to Romania, and Bill returned home. Though he had taken a job in the country to be closer to his family, he was still living on his own. 

Ron and Hermione had left twice to go on dates, Viktor visiting the Borrow to take Hermione to dinner. They were still together, doing the long distance thing. Molly had harped on Ron for hours when he still had not brought Susan over to meet the family. Ron pointed out that they were technically breaking the law by not turning Sirius in to the authorities, most importantly, Susan's aunt, and he didn't want to meet the woman officially until he was no longer a law breaker. He didn't want to be seen in a bad light, or for his family to be seen that way. Molly had cried and hugged him and Harry had felt guilty that Ron was being held back because he hadn't thought to get a lawyer for Sirius sooner. Clarissa quickly pointed out that it wasn't his responsibility in the first place. Harry was a little jealous he couldn’t show his true feelings for Clarissa. They couldn’t be a couple and go on dates. He knew the day would come, and he would finally announce to the world that she was his and he wasn’t letting her go. 

The new year began tomorrow. Harry was as ready as he could be, in fact, he was excited. He would see the rest of his friends, and spend a whole year in the castle with them, learning and growing together. He knew challenges were bound to pop up, but he and Clarissa would answer them with swiftness and precision. He wasn’t afraid anymore. Let it come, he was waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I am not bashing Molly Weasley. I always thought she was overbearing and a bit too much, so I thought; "What if someone doesn't put up with it?" And that's what I did with Clarissa. I don't know if they'll make-up later on in the story, but for now, they will not get along, but we'll see. Let me know what you think about the clashes in this chapter. Differing opinions are my fav (if you can't tell). I love opposing sides, when it's not all black or white. Thanks for reading! Fifth year has arrived at last, and the gang will be back to school in the next chapter - and we'll see what happens!
> 
> See you on Saturday!


	22. The New Year Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and company return to Hogwarts and a new player enters the game and makes their intentions known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! I don't celebrate the holiday but I wish you all a spooktastic day. Don't torment any ghosts, they're known to have mile long vindictive streaks.
> 
> Thank you for your comments, they help keep the creative juices flowing.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Albus looked out his window. The children would be arriving later tonight. Harry would be back inside the castle, where he could keep an eye on the boy. The order meeting last night was a bit disconcerting. Remus and Sirius would not meet his eyes whenever he asked about Harry, and Molly would huff at any talk about Clarissa, who he discovered was staying with the Weasleys. At least - Albus consoled himself - she wasn’t alone with Harry, he trusted the Weasleys to reel her in, or keep Harry busy. He was concerned about Harry’s new heir status, but hoped the boy didn’t ask why he had not told him about it before. At least, he knew the new status would not afford Harry much independence, he would only be allowed to take over the management of his family accounts. That would free Albus from some of the paperwork that plagued him, so he wasn’t bothered by that. He would still be in charge of the boy - and the Potter’s Wizengamot seat - so he would allow it. 

He looked down at the letter he’d received weeks ago from Salvador, but had yet to respond to. Salvador was offering his warders to re-ward Hogwarts. It was a good offer, and he wouldn’t even have to worry about where the money would come from. Salvador would be fitting the bill. He trusted his friend, but he was unsure why the man was suddenly offering. Until he understood where this sudden kindness and concern came from, he would not be accepting. He didn’t know how much influence from Salvador and his school he wanted inside Hogwarts. Those agents who had been here, socializing with his students and strutting about as if they belonged inside the castle, had given him a bad stomach ache. The confrontation between him and Clarissa and the way Harry stood with her, even after Albus had spoken the truth, still gave him nightmares. 

He sucked silently on a lemon drop, laced with a calming draught, and strived for patience. Perhaps he should look about getting some of those meditation or calming devices Salvador had in his office. Maybe they would help with his mounting stress. He was willing to try anything at this point. This year wasn’t going to be easy, too many things were slipping out of his control. He only hoped that Harry wouldn’t slip any further away, considering he would be away most of the year with order business and ICW duties.

Perhaps the Ministry intervention was really just a blessing in disguise. Harry would be too busy this year handling the fallout of last year’s battle to worry too much about training and other things he shouldn’t be worrying about. Yes, that might work. Harry was still a teenage boy after all, his attentions could easily be averted and he would focus on whatever matters took up most of his time. If things inside the castle went how Albus suspected, and with no-one intervening, Harry would be forced to act in his usual rebellious way. That would ensure the spotlight remained on him. Things might not be so bad this year after all. 

* * *

Harry, Clarissa, Hermione and the Weasleys entered platform nine and three quarters, Harry’s ears still ringing with Mrs. Weasley's shouts. Clarissa had woken the entire house early this morning and had ensured no-one left their packing until the last possible minute. She had been on Ron’s case all day yesterday, watching as he packed his trunk - neatly - and gathered all his pieces of homework. He even cleaned his room, ensuring he did not leave a mess behind for his mother to clean after he was gone.

The early packing and early rising ensured no-one was running around shouting and cursing about missing items, and no-one was racing against time and running all over the place in a craze. It was very peaceful in the Weasley home this morning, everyone got dressed and were ready on time. The peace didn’t last long however. The Order had a routine picked out that they wanted to follow to see the Hogwarts crowd to the station safely. Clarissa had disagreed with all of it. No muggle cars, no aurors and no large numbers. She suggested - demanded - smaller numbers and using the teleportation ring she had to transport everyone, ensuring they did not get stuck in muggle traffic and lose the time they had to arrive early. She also dismissed the crowd of order members, suggesting lookouts on the platform but allowing only the family to travel with the children. Mr. Weasley agreed. Mrs. Weasley and Remus did not. Sirius was undecided. 

Alastor Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt refused to listen to Clarissa until she threatened to take Harry and go to the platform alone. That caused many arguments. The order members wanted to follow Dumbledore’s orders and did not want to deviate from that. Molly was screeching about Clarissa’s disrespect and how she didn’t understand how they did things. 

In the end, Clarissa had gathered the Hogwarts crowd and left with them while the adults argued. Harry didn’t know whether to laugh or whimper in despair. He knew the type of commotion that was bound to cause.

“I don’t see why you did that Clarissa. The Order was in charge of getting us to the train safely last year, before you became Harry’s bodyguard, and they did a good job of it. You -” 

“At least we’re early this time.” Ginny spoke suddenly, cutting off Hermione’s rant. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

“Get on the train, don’t run.” Clarissa whispered slowly but loud enough for everyone in the group to hear. 

The twins went first, calling out to their friends like always. Hermione and Ron went second and Ginny and Harry followed after them. Clarissa went last, watching the platform crowd carefully.  As soon as everyone was safely in a compartment without incident, the twins left to find their friends. Ginny decided to stay until the train left the station. It would be another twenty minutes. 

Neville, Susan and Hannah came a few minutes later, taking seats and filling the compartment. Everyone had to sit closer together to accommodate the large numbers. Everyone started talking almost at the same time, leading to laughter. Neville recovered first, still giggling occasionally. “How was your summer guys?” He asked. That was the big question and everyone was dying to talk about their summer, Harry especially. This was the first time he had something he wanted to share. 

Susan and Hannah went first with their tales of Paris. It was fun to listen to them talk about their vacation in the city of love and how much they enjoyed it. Everyone had gotten postcards and letters from the girls, but it was nice to hear even more details about their time abroad. Next was Hermione talking about her summer in the muggle world, including her trips to the zoo and a water park. Ginny and Ron spoke about the Borrow, Harry and Hermione chipping in about their times there. Neville spoke about his home and the plants he grew over the holidays. Hermione was teased about her date with Viktor and pressured to share the details of the experience. The boys endured the agony of listening to the girls gossip about dating and romance and restaurants and fashion. The train had left a good half hour ago. Harry felt a bit guilty about leaving the Order behind at the Borrow, but he was grateful for being early. They probably would have missed the train if Clarissa hadn’t taken them when she did. Ginny left to find her friends, and everyone settled down. Hermione, Ron, Susan and Hannah shared a seat while Neville, Clarissa and Harry were on the other. 

“Now, for what we’re all waiting for. Harry, how was your summer?” Hermione asked eagerly. Everyone was looking at Harry. Clarissa had warded the door against eavesdroppers and visitors. Before Harry could begin, Agustin made himself known. 

After the screaming from Hannah and Susan, and the explanations from Hermione, everyone settled down again. 

“Are you sure you should bring him to Hogwarts Harry? He’s not dangerous?” Hannah asked, Susan nodding her head, still gazing at the serpent warily. 

“He’ll mostly be staying in the dorms, he won’t be seen much.” Harry answered, petting his familiar and whispering assurances. Poor Agustin had been frightened just as much as everyone else. 

“That’s not very comforting Harry.” Neville whispered, watching the snake that was very close to his own shoulder. Harry laughed. 

“So Harry, tell us where you found Agustin and how you got your change in appearance. You promised you would.” Hermione demanded. Harry sighed. 

“I wasn’t at the Dursleys this summer.” There were gasps, but a glare from Harry stopped the questions from bombarding him. “Clarissa, Anton and Sam had come for me the day after we left Hogwarts. I only spent a total of two nights and three days with the Dursleys this summer.” 

“Where were you Harry?” Neville asked, eager to hear more. His friend looked great. Better than he’d ever seen him, and there was an ease, a calm about him now, and he was more confident too. He wanted to know what made all that possible. 

“I was at The Sorcerer’s Academy of Magic - Clarissa’s school.” Harry could see Hermione dying to question him, but also dying to hear more. He was amused by her constant fidgeting and the looks on Hannah and Susan’s faces. “It’s not like anything I’ve ever seen. The school is made up of many buildings in the same area, each one catering to a different branch of study. There are labs for potions and other scientific subjects, a building dedicated to training and exercise, there’s the vocations building where there’s different things like art and music. The cafeteria and student lounge. The dorms; two different buildings, one for males and one for females. The administration building, the faculty building, the sports auditorium, the library that’s an entire building all by itself, and so much more. I couldn’t even begin to tell you all that’s there. One thing I did notice right away though, that school teaches everything, not just magical subjects, but even muggle ones too. It’s not just agents who study there, but specialists, people who want to become doctors and scientists, lawyers and even politicians.” Everyone’s eyes were wide as they listened. Harry looked directly at Hermione when he spoke next.

“There’s a primary school for younger students and it’s teaching things that we haven’t learnt yet to kids younger than we are. It’s well rounded with so many extra curricular activities and a real sense of family all around. The kids enjoy being there and they even study on their own, without their Professors constantly hovering over them, but they always have someone on hand, someone close by in case they need help. They get to choose whatever career path they want, it’s not chosen for them. They are offered the options and taught the necessary skills and information they need to make the choice that’s best for them. Every year kids graduate and head over to the Academy, they study to become agents or specialists, or just ordinary working class people.” He watched as Hermione’s face darkened in a blush, their friends wondering what was going on. Ron was looking between Harry and Clarissa, but there was recognition and understanding in his eyes. 

“Harry, how did you expect me to react? I admit I didn’t know what I was talking about, but could you blame me for assuming what I did, given what we’ve seen and learnt since last year?” Hermione explained and questioned at the same time. Harry raised his hand to stave off further explanation. 

“Hermione, you of all people should know never to judge someone by their appearance or assume you know anything about them before you actually learn who they are. You know how the wizarding world judges muggleborns, how they don’t understand or have any real knowledge of the muggle world. The same could be said for muggleborns who judge the wizarding world. I just expected better from you, and I thought you had gotten over your preconceived notions, but then you made it clear that you hadn’t and you still haven’t apologized to Clarissa for what you said.” She pursed her lips at the end and Harry shook his head in disappointment. “You know what I thought when I first got there? I thought; ‘wow, Hermione would love this place.’ I couldn’t wait to tell you and Ron all about it. I even gathered souvenirs for you to show you how much I wished you were there to experience it with me. Then I got to the Borrow and it was like I was wrong. You’ve developed this prejudice against Clarissa and I don’t know what for or how to fix it. You tell me and Ron about different cultures in the muggle world, yet when you come across a different culture in the wizarding world, you’re disrespectful and judgmental.” 

“But Harry, it’s harmful -” 

“Enough Hermione. You don’t know that. How can you know that when you know nothing about the culture, or the school?” Everyone was silent, watching the battle of wills take place between Harry and Hermione. No-one dare intervene, not even Ron, though he knew what had caused it. He was inclined to agree with Harry. They didn’t know about Clarissa’s school or where she came from, so it made no sense to judge. Based on what Harry was telling of his experience, it didn’t sound harmful to him.

“Don’t you see Harry, she brought you to that school, took you away from your home, just to get you on her side. You may have seen all of that, but how do you know what’s going on beneath the surface?” Hermione gazed at him imploringly. He needed to understand. She ignored Clarissa who was gazing out the window from beside Harry, but obviously listening to the conversation. 

“I thought we were all on the same side, Hermione. I thought we were all friends. Clarissa isn’t trying to brainwash me or turn me against you. I don’t know why you must behave like Clarissa is the enemy when she’s obviously not.” 

“Look at you, look at how you’ve changed. Look at what happened at the Borrow, how you allowed Clarissa to talk to Mrs. Weasley like that in her own home and constantly insult and disrespect the entire Weasley family. You’ve been changing ever since she came. Your hair, your clothes, your familiar, your attitude, everything’s changed. You don’t even have your scar anymore. It’s like you’re a totally different person.” Everyone startled at the mention of Harry’s scar. Ron immediately looked at Harry's forehead. He’d stopped the habit back in second year, and hadn’t noticed anything besides Harry’s new hair cut. He hadn’t focused on his face. Looking at it now, he could see the scar was still there, only faded against Harry’s skin instead of sticking out like before. It had healed. He thought it never would. Obviously a lot happened this summer.

“Whoa Harry, how did that happen?” Neville asked. 

“There was a piece of Voldemort’s soul in my scar. A doctor at the lab had it removed.” Everyone paled and looked horrified. Hermione was looking at Harry in a way that made him very uncomfortable. 

“What!” Ron exclaimed when the shock wore off. 

“There were a lot of things that happened this summer. All of it was beneficial to me, not harmful. That soul piece was leeching off my magic and would have either sucked all my magic away or killed me.” Now there were gasps and screams. Hannah and Susan looked visibly ill and Hannah rushed to hug Harry. He pulled her into his lap, looking to Neville for permission, which he nodded. Hannah cried on Harry’s shoulder, mumbling ‘Thank Merlin it’s gone’ over and over again. 

“The worst part is, there are people who knew, and did nothing.” Harry passed Hannah to Neville when she became even more distraught. 

“Oh Harry,” Susan whispered from her spot on Ron’s lap. 

“Why would someone leave a piece of Voldemort’s soul in your scar Harry? They must not have known it was there.” Hermione reasoned.

“Whatever the case, I intend to find out the truth, one way or another. This whole deal with Voldemort seems to be getting more and more bizarre, and I need to know exactly what to expect. There are people who know vital information and are purposely keeping it from me. Don’t tell me it’s for my own good Hermione, keeping information away from someone could get them killed, especially someone in my position. I need to know these things, whether or not they think I’m ready to learn it.” 

“The question is,” Everyone startled at the sound of Clarissa’s voice. This was the first time she had spoken since they entered the compartment. “Who is benefiting from the information. If Harry must be kept ignorant of things that affect his very life, what purpose is it meant to serve, and why?” 

“Exactly.” Harry spoke once Clarissa finished. They were holding hands between them. Clarissa was keeping Harry calm while he argued with Hermione and told the horrifying details of what he went through.

“There are good reasons for keeping the information from you Harry. You were too young to know such things.” Hermione spoke once more. 

“And now? Am I still too young to know? I faced Voldemort last year, in case you forgot, and I would have died if it wasn’t for Clarissa. No-one, not Dumbledore, not the Order members, not even you Hermione, could help me. I was alone in that maze, facing off my worst enemy and his death eaters, I would have died. That attack was perfectly orchestrated, Dumbledore was outmatched and unprepared. What do you think would have happened if I wasn’t learning to fight? If I wasn’t aware of the possibility of the attack? Information is priceless Hermione, it would have cost Dumbledore nothing to tell me the truth of the situation, to prepare me for what he knew was coming. He did not, he chose to leave me completely blind and at the enemy’s mercy. Why is that?” The bushy haired girl really had no answer for that. Harry nodded in satisfaction when she remained quiet, only it didn’t last as long as he would have liked. 

“Then why were you taken from the Dursleys, from your home? You know it’s not safe for you in the wizarding world.” She changed the subject. 

“I was as safe there as I was at Hogwarts. It is only a matter of time before Voldemort finds that place anyway. Dumbledore cannot be trusted to keep me safe, so I was happy when Clarissa came and took me away. I learned so much this summer, and for the first time I’m happy and healthy after my time away from Hogwarts. I was excited to tell you about my summer for once. I’ve never felt better in my life. Why can’t you just be happy for me?” He wasn’t angry anymore, just sad. He could lose Hermione over this and it broke his heart. She must have seen it on his face, for her eyes softened. 

“Harry, of course I’m happy that you’re happy and healthy. I just don’t think you need to do these things behind everyone’s back. What stopped you from informing everyone where you were, why did you have to lie about it if it was so great? You broke the rules -” 

“What rules Hermione?” Harry asked suddenly. “We’re not talking about Hogwarts, we’re talking about summer, my summer home. The Dursleys take summer vacations all the time, I’m usually left behind. Why can’t I leave for once. What was stopping me from leaving. What rules are you referring to? Where I was, I was surrounded by people who could protect me. I was learning to protect myself. Who could protect me at the Dursleys? If Voldemort found the house, what would have happened then? Dumbledore told Clarissa to stay away, I had no protection except a bunch of lazy wards, and we know how well those work.” 

“Then why couldn’t you tell someone?” She asked finally, at the end of her rope. 

“What would have happened if I did? Would I have been allowed to go? We both know the answer to that. I was done letting other people control my life. I was going to do something that I wanted for once, and forget about other people’s expectations.” 

“You sound like a spoilt brat Harry. You don’t understand just how much others are risking for you, it’s almost like you don’t care. You were reckless and thoughtless, and that’s what worries me.” She faced Harry’s glare head on, not apologizing for saying how she really felt. 

“If you think looking out for myself and my best interests, learning about the world around me and discovering who I want to be makes me a spoilt brat - then so be it. You’re right that I don’t know what others are sacrificing for me, they never tell me anything. The only sacrifices I know about are those of my parents, and I’m sure they didn’t die that night so I could join them thirteen years later. They wanted me to live my life fully and happily, and I finally feel like I can give them that. Before I didn’t think it was possible, now I do, and I’m willing and ready to fight for it. It’s my right to live my life how I want to live it Hermione, and I don’t care what you think about it.” No-one knew what to say to that. Hermione seemed to lose all her fight, but Harry wasn’t finished. 

“These are dangerous times and we cannot afford to give the enemy any further advantages. Dumbledore doesn’t seem to understand that. I can’t depend on him to do the right thing, and after all that I learnt this summer, I refuse to trust him with anything, let alone my life.” Silence met his declaration. The compartment was filled with tension as everyone acknowledged how close they had come to death just months ago. Ron recalled the dementors that had almost sucked his soul from him, Susan remembered the Hogwarts student that had died not too far from them during the battle. Neville remembered the helpless feeling that overwhelmed him while he struggled to get to safety, to keep himself and his friends safe, the fear that had choked him. He looked at Harry.

“Harry, could you change seats with me, I need to talk to Clarissa.” Harry looked at him before nodding. They switched positions, Neville careful not to jostle the sleeping girl in his arms. Clarissa finally looked away from the window as Neville sat beside her. “I had decided over the summer that I want to join you and Harry whenever you train. I never want to feel so helpless again, to not be able to defend myself. I want you to teach me defense.” They gazed at each other, Neville never backing down or looking away. He had made up his mind. He needed to do this.

“Are you sure?” Clarissa asked quietly. 

“Absolutely. I can’t afford to sit back anymore. Harry has the right idea, so I’m following his example. I want to be of help whenever the next battle comes and we know it will. I want to be able to protect the people I care about.” He spoke with conviction. 

“Okay,” Clarissa finally answered after a long minute of staring at Neville. 

“Count me in too.” Ron spoke up, causing everyone to look at him. “I’m Harry’s best mate and I’m a target for death eaters even without my friendship with Harry. I won’t stand by and watch some wanker hurt my friend. The next time Voldemort comes, Harry won’t be alone.” Ron’s face was set in an expressionless mask, and his voice was firm. Harry felt warmth flood his chest as he gazed at his best friend. 

“You may as well take all of us. We’re all in this together.” Susan spoke from Ron’s lap. 

“It won’t be easy. I intend to push Harry even harder this year. You will have a hard time keeping up.” Clarissa warned. 

“We’re ready.” Neville answered, Ron and Susan nodding. Hermione looked between everyone before she too nodded her head. 

“Thanks guys.” Harry whispered softly, his heart filled with affection for his friends. 

“You don’t have to thank us Harry, this is for us as much as it is for you. You shouldn’t have to face this alone. Clarissa showed us how good it is when we work together. We’re your friends and we don’t want to see you hurt.” Susan spoke firmly, her fierce personality showing. Ron kissed his girlfriend, showing how proud he was to call her his. They blushed when Neville whistled, but they were grinning happily.

“Oh, I should probably get ready. Hermione, we need to leave.” Hermione gazed at Neville in confusion. 

“The prefect’s meeting.” Her eyes lit with realization and she grinned. 

“Congratulations Neville.” Harry grinned at his friend. Everyone else uttered their surprise and joy over Neville’s new status as a Gryffindor prefect. 

The two prefects left the compartment after Neville woke Hannah to tell her the news. Hannah went back to napping after Neville left, resting her head on Harry’s shoulder. Harry was amazed that she didn’t seem to mind Agustin’s presence. The snake was also napping quietly around Harry’s neck and shoulders. 

“So tell us about the rest of your summer mate. What happened while you were with all those agents, did you go on a mission with them?” Ron asked eagerly, drawing back when Clarissa frowned at him. Harry laughed.

“I’m not an agent Ron, nor am I training to be one. I can’t go on missions. I did train with Clarissa and her friends, and every weekend we went out and had fun, it wasn’t all training. I also spent a lot of time in the library and the labs.” Harry told them about his brewing, surprising and intriguing Ron when he heard it wasn’t total hell like Snape’s labs. The tales of training garnered many laughs, eventually waking Hannah who stayed awake to listen. Ron almost fell out of his seat, dislodging Susan from her position when he heard of Harry’s prank war with the agents, and the clothes debacle near the end of his stay. 

Harry answered questions, Clarissa chipping in when he couldn’t provide a complete answer. Clarissa was congratulated on her completion of her exams and Harry quickly took out his books to show them. This is how it should be, sharing his experience with his friends shouldn’t lead to arguments. He was a little guilty when he felt relief that Hermione wasn’t there to ruin it. 

Near the end of the journey, everyone split up to change and the prefects returned. There were further discussions about Harry’s summer, thankfully no further arguments erupted over it. 

“Well I have to say, you look great Harry, clearly Clarissa’s school agrees with you.” Said Susan, her lips forming a smirk. Harry chuckled, and the remainder of the train ride passed peacefully as the friends caught up with one another and talked about the upcoming school year.

* * *

They stepped into the great hall and separated for their house tables. Clarissa was greeted warmly by the Gryffindors as she sat down. Harry felt truly at peace, he was glad the Gryffindors had accepted Clarissa into the house, it was like she was one of them. Clarissa was wearing her leather jumper from last year, it had brought back memories of the first time they met on the train when Harry saw her this morning. Her hair was wrapped up neatly on her head, her shrunken disks in her hair like clips. She wore a golden choker around her neck, and many of the girls complemented the piece. Her belt was loaded with her weapons and Harry was sure she had others hidden away. Her shoes were calf length this time with gold buckles. Not many people stared this time around, having gotten used to her presence. 

The sorting of the new students passed peacefully, and Dumbledore stood to give his welcoming speech. Part way through he was interrupted by a woman dressed in pink. She had the appearance of a toad, and her sickly sweet voice was so fake and condescending it immediately grated on Harry’s nerves. It was a shock to see Dumbledore get interrupted and forced to retake his seat. The man was obviously annoyed, though he smiled as he introduced the woman. 

Professor Delores Umbridge, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. Obviously Dumbledore had no part in choosing this one, since clearly the woman did not respect Dumbledore’s position in the school. He would not have chosen her. She spoke about her position in the Ministry and the changes coming to Hogwarts this year, courtesy of the Ministry of Magic. Harry felt a knot forming in his stomach as she continued her speech. This wasn’t good. Even Hermione was frowning. It looked like things were going to go down hill pretty fast this year. 

* * *

Back inside the common room, everyone stayed up discussing the Umbridge situation. 

“Dumbledore said Fudge would be a problem. He didn’t believe us when we told him Voldemort was back, and he left in a huff. This must be his way to shut us up and make sure it doesn’t spread. Fudge also seemed afraid of Dumbledore. He knows the influence the Headmaster has, and with the students here inside the castle for most of the year, he could have everyone believing whatever he told them.” Everyone nodded at Harry’s reasoning.

“Do you think she’ll be a problem Harry?” Ginny asked.

“Just keep out of her way. She can’t be trusted. She’s here to push the minister’s agenda and we all know it’s not a sensible one.” Some people chuckled at that. 

“You will be a likely target Harry.” Clarissa whispered and everyone turned to her. 

“You are the other person apart from Dumbledore who spoke of Voldemort’s return. The minister heard you, you’ll be a target for whatever they have planned.” She continued. 

“Just when I thought this year could maybe be normal, until Voldemort attacks again.” Harry grumbled. 

“You think he’ll attack again?” Someone whispered fearfully. 

“Yes, he will definitely attack again, but we don’t know when, or how.” Harry answered. There were fearful murmurs and denials around the room. Harry’s friends looked grim but had accepted it long ago. 

“Focus on your school work, but keep your eyes and ears open. That is all we can do. Do not panic until there is cause for it.” Clarissa spoke in the din of whispers, her voice cutting through the mounting fear in the room. Most people took comfort from her words, nodding their heads. 

“Let’s head to bed, we have class in the morning.” Hermione spoke once everyone was quiet. As the Gryffindors separated, Harry walked Clarissa back to the portrait hole. 

“Do not worry yourself Harry. We will prepare as best as we can and then we will face whatever comes, together.” Clarissa turned to him once they were far enough away from the others. 

“I almost feel like you can read my mind sometimes.” Harry chuckled softly, his heart beating faster when Clarissa said together. 

“I can, but I choose not to. Get some rest.” She kissed his cheek and left the room. 

Harry stayed up half the night chatting with Agustin before sleep finally claimed him. The next morning the students were given their schedules, Harry moaned when he saw DADA set right after breakfast.

“Don’t worry Harry, it can’t be too bad.” Hermoine spoke, sensing his mood. 

“With Harry’s luck, it will be.” Neville responded, Ron nodding along. Harry moaned again, causing his friends to laugh. The morning only went downhill from there with Harry receiving a summons from Dumbledore for after dinner today. They headed to the DADA classroom, a sense of trepidation following them.  They entered the classroom and took their seats, Clarissa standing at the back of the room as usual. 

Umbridge entered and smiled at them all before she noticed Clarissa.  “Who are you?” She asked sweetly, gazing at the silent girl not dressed in Hogwarts uniform or seated with the students. 

“I am Harry’s guard.” Clarissa answered. Umbridge tutted softly. 

“Well you can wait outside, Mr. Potter is not in need of guarding inside this room. He is in no danger here, or anywhere for that matter. I don’t know why you’re here.” She simpered. 

“You must have been on vacation during the attack last year Professor. Harry is in danger, and you won’t stop me from doing my duty.” Clarissa spoke once more. 

“This is my classroom and you will leave immediately.” Umbridge was done simpering it seemed. 

“No, instead of worrying about me, you should stop wasting the precious time of your students and get on with your lesson. I have been in this position since last year and I don’t answer to anyone inside this castle, no matter who they work for.” Harry winced as Clarissa cut into Umbridge. Ron was snickering softly beside him and Hermione was frowning from beside Ron. 

“We’ll see about that.” Umbridge threatened before finally turning to the students. “I am Professor Delores Umbridge and I will be instructing you on the subject of defense this year. It seems you have received a truly awful tuition the last four years, your Professors have failed to teach you defense as it should be taught. They have you believing you must defend yourself from invisible foes. We will have none of that this year. I have some books for you today, we will be using these books for the entire year.” She called on Lavender Brown to hand out the books before turning back to the students.

“Turn to page three, we will be taking notes.” As everyone opened their books, there were soft murmurs around the room. Hermione raised her hand. 

“Yes dear?” Umbridge asked sweetly. 

“Professor, there are no spells in this book, how will we practice the spells we’ll be learning?” Hermione was clearly confused. 

“There will be no spells learnt in this class -”

“Then how will we pass our OWLs?” Hermione interrupted. 

“What is your name?” The Professor asked. 

“Hermione Granger.” 

“Well miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor for interrupting your Professor. As you are a prefect, I expect better from you and I will be watching your behavior from now on.” Hermione paled at the thought of getting her badge taken away, or getting in trouble. “You will only be learning the theory of defense, you have no need to learn to cast spells in my classroom, you are mere children. Spells are dangerous, you will learn them when you’re older.” Everyone gazed at her, horrified by what they were hearing. 

“How will we defend ourselves if there’s another attack? We need to learn the practical as much as the theory, if not more.” Harry couldn’t take it anymore, this was too ridiculous, he was tempted to pinch himself to see if he was dreaming. 

“Mr. Potter I believe? Who could possibly want to attack children?” Harry stared at her in disbelief. She looked away, seeing another student with their hand up. 

“Yes?” 

“Death eaters,” Neville answered, causing Harry to hide a smirk as the woman gasped softly. 

“What?” She asked.

“You asked Harry who would attack children, the answer is death eaters, and they did, they killed four just last year.” There were agreements all around the room. Umbridge pursed her lips. 

“If there is a death eater attack, the Ministry and the aurors will handle it. There is no need for children to be learning spells. You will learn to let the adults handle such matters. You merely need to stay out of their way.” Even the Slytherins were shocked at this point. Was this woman for real?

“What good would that do? Children are an easy target, and there aren’t enough aurors to protect them all. We need to learn to defend ourselves. You can’t predict what direction a battle will go, it’s better to be safe than sorry.” Harry spoke again. Umbridge immediately focused on him. 

“Twenty points from Gryffindor Mr. Potter. You will serve detention with me tonight.” 

“I have a meeting with the Headmaster tonight.” 

“That would be another detention.” 

“What, that’s -” 

“And another, are you going to keep interrupting the class Mr. Potter?” She asked in her sickly sweet voice. Harry’s friends were all glaring at her while some of the Slytherins snickered.

Harry left the class boiling mad. He barely paid attention in Charms class and lunch was an unpleasant affair as everyone discussed what happened in DADA. 

“You need to learn to control your temper Harry. Look how many detentions you have, and all on the first day.” Hermione voiced her disapproval. Ron knew now wasn’t the time for that, Harry was pretty close to losing it right now. He was surprised Hermione didn’t see that, or maybe she didn’t care. 

“Umbridge was deliberately picking on Harry, Hermione. Those detentions were uncalled for.” The redhead spoke up.

“Professor Umbridge, Ronald. Harry shouldn’t have spoken out of turn like that.” Hermione rounded on Ron.

“You were an easy target for her. She’ll use your sensitivity to her advantage. She was feeling you out, and you walked into her trap.” Clarissa spoke softly from beside Harry. When he turned to her, she continued voicing her thoughts. “As I’ve said before, you are a target. This is all an elaborate scheme by the Ministry to discredit you, perhaps punish you for defying their wishes. They intend to paint you as the enemy. You need to be more careful. Ignore the woman from now on.” Harry nodded his head in acceptance and went back to his lunch. 

* * *

At the end of the day Harry and Clarissa walked silently to the Headmaster’s office. Knocking on the door, they heard the soft command to enter. Dumbledore sat behind his desk, gazing at them with a soft smile and twinkling eyes. 

“Harry my boy, welcome. Have a seat.” He deliberately ignored Clarissa but she didn’t seem to mind as she took her spot by the door. 

“Thank you sir,” Harry spoke softly as he sat in front of the desk. He decided to play it safe for now, see what the old man wanted. He denied the offer of lemon drops and tea. 

“How was your summer Harry?” 

“It was fine, Headmaster.” 

“Good good, I received some distressing news from the Borrow this morning. You had left without your escorts and without informing anyone. Harry, that type of behavior is unacceptable.” Dumbledore spoke sternly and with an air of reprimand. 

“We would have missed the train if we hadn’t left. Everyone was arguing, forgetting that time was going. Clarissa took us to the station, we were safe.” Harry responded, keeping his voice toneless. 

“Regardless of that my boy, you cannot simply leave whenever you please. Those people care for you Harry and they want you safe. We had set up a way for you to get to the station safely, there was no reason to disobey the adults around you and go off on your own.” 

“Yes sir,” Harry answered, he wasn’t in the mood for this argument right now.

“Good, I hope you understand that kind of behavior is not warranted and it will only place you and your friends in danger. I need to see an improvement come next year. Yes?” He gazed at Harry from over the top of his glasses. 

“Yes sir,” 

“Excellent. Another thing my boy, have you received any nightmares of a strange kind recently?” Alarm bells went off immediately in Harry's mind and he looked at the Headmaster. 

“Why would you ask me that?” Dumbledore looked startled by the question. 

“I was only concerned, my boy.” He answered. 

“It seems odd to ask me about nightmares all of a sudden, Headmaster.” Harry accused. 

“Yes, perhaps it is a bit odd.” Dumbledore chuckled, ignoring the tone Harry used. 

“If you do get nightmares you must inform me immediately Harry. I cannot say how, but I have a suspicion that now that you’ve come into contact with Voldemort, he may be able to send you visions through your dreams.” Harry’s brows furrowed. 

“Why would he suddenly do that?” He asked, titling his head to the side, curious about Dumbledore’s reply.

“Perhaps to torment you, or to make you fear him. Who knows why Voldemort does the things he does. We can use it to our advantage however. We may be able to figure out his plans, he could let something slip.” He gazed at Harry meaningfully as he spoke.

“Yes sir,” Was Harry’s reply. 

“Good, one last thing Harry, I noticed that you looked a bit different when you returned. Did something happen this summer?” Dumbledore glanced at Clarissa as he finished speaking. Harry ignored that. 

“I got a haircut and some new clothes, it was a nice summer Headmaster.” Dumbledore was quiet for the next several minutes, gazing at Harry. 

“If there is something I need to know Harry, I would appreciate it if I was told.” He whispered. 

“There isn’t anything Headmaster.” Harry met his gaze until he felt a pushing sensation in his mind and he blinked, turning his head slightly and causing his bangs to move away. Dumbledore paled, standing suddenly. He came over to Harry, leaning down to look at his forehead. 

“Harry my boy, what happened to your scar?” Dumbledore asked, suspicion in his voice. 

“It’s been healed.” Was all Harry said, eyes narrowing on the Headmaster. 

“Impossible. Cursed scars don’t heal so easily.” Clarissa laughed harshly, surprising the two men. Dumbledore turned to her. 

“Just because you don’t know something, doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist. You behave as if you are a God Dumbledore. Considering there is so much unanswered suffering going on in the world, it only proves that you don’t know everything.” Dumbledore’s jaw was obviously clenched in anger, but he maintained his pleasant façade. 

“How did this happen Harry?” Harry sighed, it made no sense to continue to lie now. 

“Clarissa took me to her school. I visited the labs there and my scar was examined and healed.” Dumbledore got paler, if possible, before he glared. 

“Did they find anything, why had you left the Dursleys when I specifically told you not to.” Harry was a little wary of the anger Dumbledore seemed to have lost control of, he seemed unsure of which issue to tackle first. Clarissa had come closer as she sensed the change. 

“It was a good thing I did, since there was a piece of soul leeching off my magic and getting stronger inside my head. Tell me Headmaster, did you know Voldemort left a piece of his soul in my scar?” Harry hadn’t intended to ask the question so soon, but Dumbledore forced his hand. 

“They found it, how was it removed?” Well that answered his question. 

“You knew, you knew and did nothing. What kind of disgusting creature are you?” Clarissa was angry as well. As Dumbledore had quickly confessed and he was so uncaring, she was assaulted with the images of the ritual, the sound of Harry’s screams. She wanted so badly to kill the fool standing in front of her. 

“There was no known way to remove it safely without causing Harry’s death, so I chose to monitor it instead, watch for any negative effects it might have.” Harry jumped from his seat. 

“You couldn’t have asked for help, researched it. You knew Headmaster Nakamura, you went to him to ask for a bodyguard, but not for this? You were monitoring it - what kind of bullshit is that? That night, you didn’t even take me to a healer, how could you have known there was no way to remove it, nothing was done!” Harry shouted.

“Do not speak to me in that tone of voice Mr. Potter. I could not find a procedure to safely remove it, therefore it had to remain. I placed you in the care of your relatives because that is where you needed to be, not in a lab being experimented on.” 

“My relatives are muggles, they had no way to handle anything if something happened. You didn’t leave me with my relatives, you left me on their doorstep like a bottle of milk or a newspaper. They made sure to tell me that as soon as I could understand. You just didn’t care, same as you didn’t care if I froze to death before morning came. Being examined was better than living with a leech in my head for years. I could have been killed by that thing!” Harry couldn’t believe the man was trying to justify his actions to him. There was no excuse for what he did. 

“I was monitoring it, it would not have killed you.” Was Dumbledore’s answer. 

“Yet you did not know it was removed until you saw his scar. How were you not aware it was no longer there if you were monitoring it? That just leaves the question of what exactly you were monitoring, since it obviously wasn’t Harry’s scar. You knew that thing was present and you left it there, why? You probably knew that Voldemort created horcruxes to keep himself from dying, you counted Harry among them, even if Voldemort had done the ritual unintentionally. What would have happened once Voldemort died, but Harry remained living with a piece of Riddle’s soul inside him. Would you have simply killed him to finally rid the world of the dark lord?” Harry gasped, looking at Dumbledore with dawning horror. 

“That’s it, isn’t it? You never intended for me to live, did you? That’s why you didn’t want me to train, why I had to face Voldemort on my own. You wanted me to die. I’m not supposed to out live Voldemort.” Harry couldn’t believe it, yet the evidence was undeniable. He felt light headed. 

“We would have found a way eventually Harry, I assure you. I was looking into ways of neutralizing the effects of the soul fragment.” Dumbledore reached out to touch Harry but Clarissa pulled him to her, her magic surrounding them both. 

“Don’t lie to me Dumbledore, I’m not stupid. The diary in second year, now it all makes sense. That was a horcrux, wasn’t it?” Dumbledore’s silence was its own answer. “You would have sacrificed me, for the greater good as you put it. One life for thousands, it’s an easy price to pay once you aren’t the one paying it. I was just a lamb for slaughter, no matter whether or not I won. I would die anyway.” Harry truly felt his head swimming, his throat dry and his skin clammy. Clarissa whispered in his ear, telling him to hold on. She wrapped her arm around his waist to help steady him. The room was spinning and his vision was fading slightly. 

“We’re leaving, don’t try to stop us or I’ll kill you where you stand.” Clarissa warned. 

“Harry needs the infirmary, I’ll call Poppy to come and have a look at him.” Dumbledore turned and headed to his floo. Clarissa used the opportunity and removed her ring from her finger, enlarged it and disappeared with Harry before Dumbledore could turn around. 

They landed in the infirmary and Clarissa laid Harry on a bed nearby and headed to Poppy’s office. Inside she saw the medi-witch kneeling in front of the floo. 

“Madame Pomfrey,” Poppy startled before turning. Seeing Clarissa she stood, disconnecting the floo. They headed out and Madame Pomfrey immediately started checking Harry over.

“What happened?” She asked Clarissa.

“I think he’s in shock or had a mild panic attack. Harry learnt some hard truths tonight, he merely needs to sleep it off.” Clarissa spoke softly, fingers brushing against Harry’s cheek.

“I’ll keep him here tonight then, make sure he’s okay to go back to class tomorrow. First night back …” She trailed off, helping Clarissa undress Harry and conjuring a pair of pajamas for him. Clarissa changed them from plain cotton to silk, doubling the size of the infirmary bed and changing the sheets. Madame Pomfrey shook her head in mild amusement, gazing at the girl she thought of as a friend now. She knew Harry was safe in her hands, she felt he stood a better chance of surviving with her around. Hopefully he won’t show up inside the infirmary so often this year. 

“Do we need nutrient potions for him?” Poppy asked softly once Clarissa had closed the curtains around the bed. 

“No, I ensured he ate healthy and had plenty of meals this past summer.” The matron sighed in relief at that. 

Dumbledore and Mcgonagall came into the infirmary, the Head of House asking after Harry’s health, while Dumbledore demanded to know how Clarissa was able to apparate inside the castle. He tried to wake Harry to question him about the soul fragment, but Madame Pomfrey threw him out. 

* * *

The next day Harry dodged the questions of his friends, and tried to have a normal day. He was still in a state of shock from his realizations and everyone was worried about his distant and quiet demeanor. Ron couldn’t believe that just a day ago, Harry had been happy, and now so much had changed in just one day.  Harry walked quietly to Umbridge’s office for his detention. He steeled himself before knocking on the door. It was opened immediately. 

“Welcome Mr. Potter, I noticed you had not turned up to your detention yesterday. I am adding another week of detentions, you obviously do not respect authority. That will have to change.” Harry gritted his teeth but didn’t say anything as he entered. “You can wait outside, I will not have you entering my office.” He heard the woman say before she slammed the door in Clarissa’s face. Oh how he wanted to strangle the ugly toad. 

“Take a seat Mr. Potter.” Harry sat at the small desk in the room. A sheet of parchment was placed in front of him.  “You will write lines for me this evening; I Must Respect Authority. You may begin.” Harry willed away his anger before speaking.

“I don’t have a quill Professor.” 

“Here,” She gave him a strange looking quill. 

“There isn’t any ink.” 

“You won’t need any, that quill is very special. Begin.” Harry gripped the quill in hand, sighing softly and began to write. On the first stroke he felt a pain on the back of his hand. He gasped softly, but continued, sensing Umbridge standing behind him. 

The more he wrote the more his hand pained him. He was horrified when the words began to form on the back of his hand and he saw his own blood used as ink on the paper. What kind of quill was this! The woman was smirking as she watched him wince in pain, his blood being pulled from his hand. The cut on the back of his hand was getting deeper and blood was running down his arm. 

As two hours passed, Clarissa had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind. She didn’t know how long detentions normally took, but her instincts were screaming at her. When she felt a warming sensation from the ring that alerted her if Harry was in danger, she did not hesitate to blow the door off its hinges. Umbridge startled, yelling at her. Clarissa noticed the blood and Harry slumped over in his chair. 

She saw red, her magic reacting and throwing the toad faced bitch across the room to collide with her desk. She rushed to Harry, checking his pulse, her heart beating erratically in her chest. Harry groaned softly as she touched him and she quickly and carefully pulled him to his feet, before lifting him from the ground and turning. 

“Mr. Potter’s detention is not over. I will be reporting you to the Ministry. You dare to attack me!” Umbridge was pissed, she had her wand out and pointed at Clarissa.

“Call them, let’s see who they leave here with in handcuffs. You attacked a student. You won’t get away with it.” Clarissa’s magic was whipping around her, the photos on the wall rattling, some of them falling to the floor. 

“Who will they believe? I am a respected ministry employee, you are a foreign mudblood who is nothing more than a useless minion for Potter, your word means nothing.” Clarissa glared at her and exited the room. She was quick to find a corner and used the ring to get to the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey was shocked at the sight of Harry. 

“What happened?” The medi-witch practically screamed. 

“We need a blood replenishing potion, quickly.” Poppy didn’t question her, running to get the potion. Clarissa took Harry’s hand gently in hers, cursing that bitch to hell and back and focused her magic. Poppy gasped as she returned and saw the state of his hand. She helped Harry swallow the potion.

“I need you to record this in his file, make sure to be clear and precise. We need evidence.” Madame Pomfrey ran a few scans on the hand, recording her findings. Clarissa pressed her magic to the wound while saying a soft spell. Harry’s hand glowed briefly before it stopped. When she removed her hand, the scarring was gone. Harry was recovering from the fatigue brought by blood loss as the potion did its work. 

“How do you feel Mr. Potter?” Poppy asked softly, running more scans to make sure the potion was working properly.

“I feel fine,” Harry replied, flexing his fingers and clenching his fist. There was a small twinge, but otherwise he was fine. 

“Who was responsible for this?” Asked the medi-witch. 

“The toad sent by the Ministry. She used a blood quill, I saw it in Harry’s hand. She will probably use it again, on other students as well.” Clarissa muttered darkly. 

“Oh my,” Poppy was horrified. 

“I can’t believe she used something like that, and she didn’t care if she was caught.” Harry spoke next. 

“She knew most kids would not tell others, or she would threaten them if they did. Her job affords her a lot of privilege and she’s in the perfect position to take advantage of that. She won’t target the purebloods, those with parents who work in the ministry, who wouldn’t hesitate to report her. She’ll go for the muggleborns and half-bloods who don’t have any representatives or parents with power.” 

“Despicable, she must be stopped. The students cannot be left to suffer. We must tell the Headmaster.” Poppy couldn’t believe there was a Professor torturing students in the castle. 

“He won’t be able to do anything, nor will he want to. His position inside the Ministry is hanging by a thread right now. He won’t lift a finger.” Said Harry. 

“Then we find another source.” Poppy refused to accept defeat. 

“I have a plan.” Clarissa whispered. When the two looked at her, all she did was grin at them. 

When Harry got back to the tower, Ron and Hermione were shocked as he told them what happened. Ron was cursing up a storm, and Hermione was insisting they go to the Headmaster. Clarissa was quiet through it all, off in her own world. 

While Harry and his friends went to bed, she headed to the great hall. Finding the chair belonging to the toad, she proceeded with her plan. No-one hurt Harry or the students inside the castle - the people she swore to protect - and got away with it. They were about to see a different side of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the coming weeks I will be very busy, getting back into the swing of daily living and making that cheddar. Do not worry, I will make a valid effort to maintain my update schedule. This story has a soft spot in my heart and I intend to have it finished. The ending is nowhere in sight yet, but I'm not the least bit concerned. Long stories happen to be my favorite! If they're yours, then that's great too because this one promises to be long. Umbridge has made her debut, what did you think of her? Let me know in the comments below.
> 
> See you on Monday!


	23. The Curse of the Toad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The year continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To everyone reading this: Happy Monday! ;) I wish you a peaceful and productive day, and to those who will have a hard day today, chin up buttercup! It'll get better soon. I am so happy you are enjoying the story. 
> 
> Thank you for commenting and enjoy the chapter!

It was a very interesting week in the castle for one Harry James Potter. On Wednesday, he’d returned to Umbridge’s office for detention, Clarissa’s almost feral amusement had followed him inside and left him in a constant state of hyper awareness. He’d received a lecture/threat from the toad before being told to continue his lines from the previous evening. 

As soon as he’d started writing, an almighty scream tore through the room, and it wasn’t from him. The cats in the frames yowled as the pink obsessed bitch screamed, clutching her hand. Curious, Harry continued writing, ignoring the pain in his own hand. Very quickly he realized what was happening and he could barely contain his grin. The more he wrote, the more the bitch screamed. She dashed for the floo, barely whimpering out that he should remain seated before disappearing into the flames. 

Harry ran to the door and opened it, letting Clarissa in and almost biting his tongue in excitement, relaying the details to her. The strangely peaceful and downright vindictive gleam in her eyes led Harry to asking if she was the one responsible for what was happening. She simply stepped towards the parchment and quill on the desk, muttering a spell that caused the quill to continue writing, even though there was no ink present to mark the parchment. 

Umbridge had returned, pale and trembling, practically throwing him out in her haste to get rid of him. Harry had frightened his friends when he returned from detention laughing maniacally and looking for all intents and purposes as if he had just finished eating an entire flock of birds, feathers and all. 

The fun didn’t stop there. For the rest of the week, the toad was seen to be in a constant state of pain. Frequent visits to the infirmary did not seem to help her in the slightest, and she flinched whenever she saw parchment and quill being used. The class on Thursday had been particularly entertaining as they were made to take notes from that ridiculous excuse for a textbook, while the bitch sat behind her desk, hiding away from the sounds of quills scratching on parchment and rubbing her hand absently. Harry had never enjoyed a note taking session as much as he did then, and his friends kept sending him strange looks as he continued to snicker quietly.

A visit to Poppy’s office Thursday afternoon led to hearing the juicy details of Umbridge’s suffering. Madame Pomfrey said she had not received any students bearing the same evidence of abuse as Harry and that was extremely relieving to hear. Umbridge on the other hand, had a very strange scar on the back of her hand, and nothing she did could remove it. Harry immediately realized, while he was made to use the blood quill, Umbridge had been the one left to suffer the effects of it. She had a scar on her left hand, even though she was not left handed, but Harry was. This only made it even more delicious. 

The DADA Professor had transferred Harry’s detentions to Snape, her own personal lap dog it seemed. The potions’ Professor was only too happy to torture Harry in her stead. Thankfully for him, it did not involve dark artifacts, and only paled in comparison to Umbridge. Snape had been itching to punish Harry for his successful brewing of the potion in class on Thursday. Harry simply ignored the git. Nothing could damper his mood, not even handling the most disgusting and stinking ingredients Snape could find, and smelling like baked vomit and hundred day old piss for hours later. The Gryffindors had made a game out of it, running from him and pushing him towards their friends so they could get a whiff of him. Mcgonagall had spent all of Friday glaring at Snape who quickly realized his plan had backfired on him. 

Harry was a little worried when he heard that a Hufflepuff had been given detention by Umbridge. It seemed she thought if she didn’t use the quill on him, the effects would stop. Harry was waiting anxiously for the results of that detention this weekend. 

Clarissa planned on starting training over the weekend as the new students would need the time out of classes to recover. Everyone was looking forward to it. All in all, the first week of classes had been a success. Saturday morning came early for the group of friends. Ron had grumbled, glared and groaned when Harry had pulled him from his nice warm bed and tossed him into the bathroom for a shower, at five am. Neville was much calmer about it. 

They met Hermione in the common room and Susan and Hannah waited for them on the seventh floor, yawning and rubbing their eyes tiredly. Clarissa opened the door for them and the new students gazed around in surprise and wonder. Ron and Hermione knew a bit about what the room was capable of, but the fact that it now resembled a desert, with the hot and suffocating air and the warm, dry sand, it was a sight to behold. They took turns in the changing area before assembling on the sand. 

Harry eyed Clarissa as she surveyed her students with a critical eye. Everyone was dressed in form fitting exercise clothes made of various types of material, wearing shoes meant for running. Hermione was by the book shelves, the only one not present on the sand, but Clarissa seemed intent on ignoring her for now. Harry noticed that Clarissa had grown a little since last year, she was also more womanly - for lack of a better word. Her curves were more defined and he knew for a fact that her breasts had grown. He did not focus on that however, he needed to focus on the training. His friends were looking to him to guide them, he was a role model of sorts and he would not screw this up for them. 

“Forget everything you’ve ever been taught up until now. I am not one of your Professors and I will not be teaching you a more practical version of what they have taught you. Do not compare my methods with theirs, it will only confuse you. I told Harry last year that I will not teach him to throw a bunch of spells at an enemy and hope for the best, that is not fighting. Here you will be taught to fight, I do not care what you have been taught in your defense classes. In my humble opinion, that class is a waste of time. You came to me to learn to defend yourself, and fight for your friends and family, that is what I will teach you.” Everyone was riveted to the spot, listening to her every word. Unfortunately for Ron, he was distracted by a scorpion in the sand. Harry wanted to shout a warning to his friend, but bit his tongue as he knew how Clarissa would react to that.

She came up behind Ron, a swift kick to his left calf saw him face down in the sand, right where the scorpion was. Ron scrambled back, the venomous arachnid vanishing into the sand. 

“W-Where did it go?” Hannah asked as Susan moved to help Ron from the sand. Clarissa placed her back with the others. 

“As I said before, this isn’t a defense class. You will be focusing on your own training and development, not each other. What had Ron done wrong?” Everyone was confused, not having seen Ron doing anything wrong. Harry answered for the group. 

“He got distracted, took his eyes off you.” The others stared at Harry with shock.

“Exactly. The first rule; never take your eye off your opponent. The enemy can take any form it wishes. That scorpion was only a distraction, which Ronald fell for. There will be many like it. You may not be able to tell the difference, so instead, you must learn to see everything at once. You will learn to remain alert, even when splitting your attention between more than one target. Your attention, focus and awareness must never falter, that weakness can become lethal for an enemy.” Susan raised her hand and Clarissa acknowledged her.

“But isn’t it good to recognize other things around you as well? Ron noticing the scorpion in the sand could have prevented him from being stung. He would not have noticed it had he been watching you. None of us saw it.” Everyone mumbled an agreement.

“You are correct, and Ron should be commended for his awareness, but it is severely limited. He saw the scorpion, but not me, and at that time, I was the more dangerous foe. You must be able to center your focus, that way it becomes like having eyes in the back of your head and at both sides. You will be able to see everything and pinpoint what may be a threat to you and what isn’t.” Everyone nodded their understanding, Ron quickly finding his place in the group, looking more determined than ever. 

“You will run. Ignore the sand beneath your feet, but pay attention to your surroundings. It matters not how fast or how slow you run, the key is to strengthen your awareness. Just run, no wands or magic. Any obstacles you face must be dealt with using your ability to think on your feet and move quickly. Granger, if you are not a part of this session, please exit the room.” It seemed Clarissa had finally tired of Hermione’s inattention. The Gryffindor prefect huffed before joining the group. 

“Now run, not you Harry.” Harry stayed put as everyone else started running, murmuring to one another. 

“Wait, what about stretching, we need to warm up.” Hermione lectured, not starting the exercise like everyone else. 

“If the death eaters are truly so kind as to allow you time to stretch before they begin throwing curses at you, then forgive my assumptions to the contrary.” Harry bit his lip at the affronted look on Hermione’s face. She finally joined the others, rushing to catch up with them. 

“You let me stretch before our sessions.” Harry whispered as he watched. 

“Only after you had been tested.” Clarissa reminded him. 

“So this is a test?” He asked, curious about what she was thinking. 

“Yes, I need to see where each of them are, how they think, how they react. Same as I did with you.” He nodded, not asking any further questions.

It seemed everyone had gotten used to the jogging exercise, chatting away as they made their way around the sand dome. Harry knew this was the moment Clarissa was waiting for. Before he could blink, a strange wind picked up, causing the others to slow down, wondering what was happening. Ron took a step forward and landed in a hole, frightening everyone. There was now a freezing wind picking up around them, vines raised from the ground, twining around Hannah. As Neville rushed to her, the sand became sticky, trapping his feet and preventing him from walking. Hermione was shooting spells at the sand where more scorpions and snakes ascended and circled her. Susan was stuck in devil’s snare and seemed to be panicking. There was so much noise, Harry felt a headache coming on. None of them were moving or really thinking of how to get out of their predicaments. Ron was screaming from inside his well, not able to get out. Neville was fighting to free his legs but only managing to sink himself deeper. Hermione had yet to realize her spells were only causing more animals to appear, not getting rid of them. Susan forgot how to deal with devil’s snare and Hannah was lost to her fear and panic as she fought the vines. 

Clarissa watched all of this with a critical eye, taking in each of the students and their actions. Before long, everything stopped and everyone breathed a sigh of relief. Neville was consoling a sobbing Hannah while Hermione and Susan were fussing over Ron’s twisted ankle. 

“Harry, help them.” Harry gazed at Clarissa suspiciously as he stepped forward. He gave some water to Neville and Hannah and healed Ron’s ankle with a nifty spell. Before Hermione could start hurling questions at him, he felt the spell headed for him and ducked, taking Hermione with him. A swift Portego stopped Neville from being frozen. The snake that aimed for his ankles was frozen next with a redirected spell. He ran in between his friends, protecting them from spells while fighting against Clarissa. He sent several stunners and fire spells at her, only to have them redirected and locked onto him. A swift flurry of boulders saved him from being hit. The quick sand was frozen before he could sink into it and the hot rain water was turned into bubbles. Harry decided to use a trick he learnt this summer, compressing the air around Clarissa’s head hoping to cause a dizzying sensation to distract her long enough to strike. Her bubble head charm had him grinning. He sent a spell to solidify the charm, causing her to become trapped in it. She smirked at him and enlarged it, turning it into a blanket which he quickly unraveled, only for the strands of threat to become needles that were sent at a cheering Hermione. Harry quickly turned them into feathers, lighting them and tripling their numbers. Clarissa doused the fire with water and Harry magnified the steam produced, blindly everyone. He thickened it when he felt Clarissa’s air cleansing spell. He heard a chuckle, turning in that direction and then cursing his stupidity when he felt the spell coming from the opposite direction of the sound. He was blasted off his feet and frozen as he landed, his wand zooming from his hand and the clouds he produced vanishing. 

Clarissa was standing over him, her eyes alight with pride. His friends were cheering for him even though he had lost. They were amazed at the battle they had just witnessed. Clarissa unfroze him and helped him to his feet. They turned to the awestruck group. 

“Harry, that was amazing!” Ron exclaimed, everyone else nodding their heads. 

“There was a lot of skill on display, you held your own for longer than I thought you would Harry.” Neville spoke next. 

“Are we going to learn to do that?” Hannah asked in excitement. 

“Why was Harry allowed to use his wand when we were told not to?” Hermione questioned, ignoring the fact that she had not followed the instruction either.

“He had earned the right to use his wand. You cannot use a wand effectively until you learn how to fight without one, until you understand the value of a wand and how to use it.” Clarissa answered. She continued before Hermione could respond, “This is not Harry’s first class. He has already been through the exercise you were just given, many times in fact. He is way ahead of you. Do not compare yourself to him. You need to focus on your own training, your own progress, while you are here. You need to ignore your friends and pay closer attention to yourself. That is the only way you will learn your strengths, and weaknesses. I cannot teach each of you individually, there is no time for that, so I will have to tailor the lessons to fit a group dynamic. It will be hard for you to not pay attention to the person beside you, but there are also benefits of working in a group, you get to see your progress reflected in the other person and test yourself against real opponents.” Everyone was barely listening, wanting to question Harry about the duel. Harry wasn’t about to let that slide. 

“Listen up you guys, you asked for this training and Clarissa is using her time to help you. You need to appreciate and respect that. I’m not your teacher here, she is. I can help you understand some of the stuff as I’ve been through it before, but you need to pay attention to what Clarissa says, otherwise this won’t work.” Everyone immediately turned back to Clarissa, apologetic looks on their faces. 

“I gave specific instructions. Some of you ignored that. You were to run, do not stop for anything or anyone. If you cuddle each other, you won’t get very far in this training. You all need to learn focus, you suck at that. Your attention is easily drawn away and some of you are prone to hysteria. You need to learn to think fast, but also to hone your instincts and trust yourself. We will train your reflexes, they must become sharper. In a battle, speed and accuracy as well as timely reactions are your greatest strengths. Your ability to focus can become your best weapon against any number of opponents. Before you can focus on helping others, you must first learn how to help yourself.” She gazed at those who were running to help others and not focusing on their own problems. 

“I will meet with each of you for one hour of your choosing, anytime after this weekend. Come to my room and find me when you are ready. For the next few months we will focus on building stamina and honing your reflexes. You must come prepared to face the sand everyday. You can stretch before if you prefer. Until you can face the obstacles thrown at you and survive, I will not be wasting time for you to prepare. You must earn that time. Anyone using wands will be asked to leave. This isn’t the time for wand waving. After each session, we will discuss what went wrong and what needs to be improved. Harry will be working on focusing his magic and his elemental abilities, you will ignore him and focus on your own training. These are my rules. Disobey them and I cannot teach you.” Everyone heard the truth in her words and knew better than to question her. Hermione raised her hand and received a nod. 

“What element will Harry be practicing?” She asked curiously. Harry sighed, Hermione hadn’t focused on anything lesson related and instead chose to sate her curiosity. 

“My element is wind. I’m training to bond with and use it correctly.” Harry answered. He could see she had more questions but he just looked towards Clarissa. This was her lesson. 

“Any questions?” Clarissa asked. Ron raised his hand.

“Yeah, how the hell are we supposed to face that bloody sand and all those things popping out of it without our wands?” The redhead was very confused. His body ached and he was tired from all the shouting he’d done earlier.

“Harry asked that same question on his first day. Your magic and your wand are often taken for granted, used whenever you need it and then forgotten almost immediately afterwards. You must learn to work without magic, before you can truly appreciate the advantage of having it. A wand is also as much of a liability as it is an asset. You must learn how to fight without being dependent on a wand. A dependent wizard is a dead wizard. A simple expelliarmus would be enough to defeat you.” No one questioned her on the truth of that. 

After that, everyone settled down to work out their sore muscles while Harry meditated. He could now pull wind to him without needing conscious effort but he was not all the way to controlling it once he had it. In a fight, control was essential. Time was of the essence and he couldn’t waste precious seconds, second guessing his ability to control the wind. Control could also be lethal, as Clarissa proved with her control of water. She was now separating water from liquid solutions, that was how far ahead in her mastery she was. He wasn’t jealous. They had different elements to master and they were years apart in skill level. She was always on hand if he had a question and she truly inspired him with her skills. He needed to learn to focus his control before he could learn to harness the true extent of wind magic. 

“Sunday lessons will be half day. We will spend the remainder of the day having our study session in the library.” Ron wisely refrained from groaning at that. He was more enthusiastic about studying than he’d ever been in his entire life. He was now ready to see where his future could lead, willing to take on the challenges to get there. He hadn’t figured out what he wanted to do yet, but he now knew he could do anything he wanted. That made it much easier to go through the day to day struggles of school work. He now had a reason to do it. 

The lesson ended for the day and everyone showered before leaving. Hermione was disappointed when she couldn’t remove the books from the shelves. They could not leave the room and she could not remain in it either. Ron was grumbling about his soreness while Neville was excited for the next lesson. Hannah and Susan were split, both excited to learn more and anxious about the toll the training would take on their bodies. 

News of the detention came on Sunday afternoon. The Hufflepuff had to visit the infirmary, but so did Umbridge. It seemed the curse affected her no matter who she used the quill on, as long as it was used. She would need to come up with something new if she wanted to continue to torture the students. Harry was relieved at that but Susan was on the warpath. She would not let it go without writing to her aunt. Clarissa encouraged her to do so, and before long, the letter had been sent. The answer was not very encouraging however. Madame Bones could not intervene unless they had irrefutable proof of their claims. Harry knew they were gathering what little they had, but they would need more, and school had only just begun. The atmosphere inside the Ministry also prevented her from doing much. Susan was told to be careful and to make a list of affected students. 

Clarissa also had a letter to send. Harry knew it was for Headmaster Nakamura, informing him of what happened this past week. It was nice to know more about Clarissa than he’d known before. He found himself writing to the agents he’d spent the summer with, and sorely missing now that he was back at Hogwarts. He couldn’t wait to see them again, maybe during Yule holidays, and hopefully without another battle against death eaters. 

Hermione had gone off in a haze of research, barely spending any time in the common room. When Harry had finally asked her what she was researching, they had gotten into an argument once she revealed her newest obsession. She was trying to find out the location and history of Clarissa’s school. Now that she had a name for it, she was searching the library night and day for anything she could find. Harry was fed up, and to preserve his sanity, he’d left her to it. It made no difference what he said. She would do whatever she wanted. 

Clarissa had some one on one training planned, focusing on his element and he was excited for that. Dumbledore had thankfully not called him back to his office, he did not want to speak with the man who was plotting his death. Snape and Umbridge were tolerable annoyances and so far the Slytherins appeared to be avoiding him, which he appreciated immensely. 

Harry had written a solicitor about Sirius’ case and was anxious to receive a reply. He hadn’t forgotten about his godfather’s case, even though he had chosen to distance himself from the man. Until Sirius proved himself trustworthy, Harry would not trust him with his secrets. He didn’t need anyone running off to Dumbledore. 

**_Scene Break_ **

Albus was surprised when Miss Granger turned up in his office complaining about Clarissa and her behavior. She had asked him about his knowledge on the school where she came from and he was embarrassed by what little he actually knew. Salvador had never invited him to the school. In fact, neither of them had visited the other’s school in all the years they’d been friends. He knew the year it began and some of the things taught there, and he shared this with the inquisitive girl. She absorbed the information given and he gently informed her to come to him with anything she had discovered, encouraging her to continue with her research and keep him abreast of the defense lessons. 

He couldn’t believe it had been so easy. He thought he would have to work harder to gain an in with Harry’s group, his friends were fiercely loyal and wouldn’t feel comfortable spying on him. Hermione Granger on the other hand had convinced herself that it was for Harry’s own good, and her duty as his friend to protect him from the harmful influence of their foreign visitor. All was not as well as it seemed in Harry’s life. There was a shift in dynamics and that shift had provided him with a ready made spy, wrapped up neatly and ready for him to use. It was perfect. 

**_Scene Break_ **

Draco opened the invitation. The first Hogsmeade trip for the year was coming up on the first weekend of October. The letter requested he meet a certain Weasley for lunch at the Hog’s Head Tavern. He could immediately decline or simply ignore the letter all together, let that be his answer. Things were brewing beneath the surface already and the year had only begun. Umbridge’s presence presented a lot of challenges for him. The summer had been enlightening and he’d returned to the castle with a firm adjustment on his behavior. His friends had followed his example. Some of the Slytherins were confused by his quiet demeanor. He would not be approaching this year as he did his previous years. Not only is it the year for his OWLs, presenting the perfect excuse for him to back away from his usual behavior, but he had time to think and analyze the situation. 

He couldn’t go back to how it was before. Things had changed, and it was stupid to ignore those changes. His father had hinted at things to come in the near future, including a meeting between him and the Dark Lord. Some of the other Slytherins had received this same hint, and their reactions varied from absolutely terrified to anxious anticipation. Draco was sure there were a few who had already had this most important meeting and were bearing the results of said meeting beneath their robes. He was running out of time. What would he do with this information? He had decided to ignore Potter and his friends, but was that the wise thing to do, or was he just being cowardly? He gazed at the invitation again. This could be his chance to find out more about the other side, see what they were really like, and he could also have some fun - while he still could. He sighed, removing his eagle feather quill and a pot of black ink from his trunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of Umbridge's punishment? She's not gone yet though, she'll be around a bit longer. The year has only just begun. Let me know what you think in the comments below.
> 
> See you on Wednesday!


	24. Plans, Preparations, Precautions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ideas are formed, plans are made, preparations taken and actions carried out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone. I wish you all a peaceful and productive day. 
> 
> A quick reminder:  
> {Italics} = Parseltongue  
> Regular Italics = Thoughts  
> Words in Bold = Yelling
> 
> Thank you for reading and enjoy the chapter!

Weeks passed and Umbridge seemed to have found a solution to her inability to use the blood quill. She had created a new group in the school called the Inquisitorial Squad, after she declared herself Headmistress of Hogwarts with backing from the Ministry, forcing Dumbledore out of the school. Harry couldn’t believe it. While he didn’t like the old man and truly only tolerated his presence because he had no choice, Dumbledore was a much better alternative than Umbridge. The school didn’t need another Headmaster that didn’t give a damn about the students and only cared about their secret agenda.

Her new squad was to assist her in governing the students. They were above everyone, even the Professors and the prefects. They could give detentions, take points and even dual out punishments on students. It was a bloody nightmare. To make matters worse, they consisted of mostly - if not all - Slytherins. Umbridge was a Slytherin during her time at school - no surprise there - and favored the students of her house the same way Snape did. Snape was also the only Professor she treated well, the others could barely stand her. The situation was not helping Ron’s inherent dislike for all things Slytherin either, and the redhead was often more upset than not, ranting about the unfairness of it all. Susan and Neville had written to their guardians about Umbridge’s running of the school. 

Other select students across all four houses were also discreetly doing the same. Harry prayed it made a difference.

Umbridge had tried to put up a mail redirection spell on the castle to stop students from writing home about what was happening at the school, but thanks to Clarissa’s wards - that were still active - it hadn’t worked. Harry was thinking up ways to get rid of the toad before something even worse happened, but so far he’d been coming up empty. 

He was due for his meeting with Clarissa. Susan and Hannah had already done theirs and Neville was planning his. Neville was doing extra credit work with Professor Sprout for his OWLs, Hermione was doing some extra lessons in Ancient Runes with Professor Babbling. Ron and Neville were getting tutored in Potions and Harry had approached Professor Flitwick about Charms. The tiny Professor had been ecstatic to take him under his wing, sharing stories about his mother’s skill in the subject. Harry was happy to have something in common with his mom. It was always just his father, so this was nice.

The twins and Ginny had taken to joining their study sessions. Everyone was more serious about their school work and Clarissa easily managed the three different year groups, tailoring her tutoring so everyone benefited from the lessons. When Harry asked her if it was too much, tutoring and training while also being his constant shadow, she laughed and told him she enjoyed it. It allowed her to keep her skills sharp even while on the job. Harry shook his head. 

The students were at their wits end with the defense classes. The twins and most of the seventh year were in uproar over it. They weren’t learning anything in the class and the fifth and seventh years had major exams coming up. Hermione was worrying herself silly. Harry and Ron were running out of ideas to help keep her calm. Harry couldn’t believe the Ministry was actively trying to ruin the education of the country’s children, the future employees and government officials of the Ministry. It made absolutely no sense. 

Harry was still continuing his lessons on wizarding culture and lordship with Neville every Monday evening. Ron had taken to joining them, just for fun. It was a touchy subject whenever Hermione was present as she always criticized the topics they went over, calling the customs and traditions outdated and archaic. Neville had gotten upset and asked her to leave one evening when she said something particularly insensitive about wizarding holidays. 

Training continued and progressed nicely. The group was getting better at ignoring their peers and focusing on themselves. Neville and Ron were struggling with hand to hand combat. Neville left training with a split lip and Ron had a black eye. Clarissa wasn’t going easy on them, but she hadn’t gone easy on Harry either. Tomorrow was their one on one training, they would be going outside. The group was thankful for a day off until Clarissa made it known she wanted them to start meditating, and Harry had them doing exercise every morning and every night. 

* * *

They sat in the library, Clarissa quietly explaining something to the twins from their textbook. One of them sighed before rubbing his hand over his face. “It’s bloody impossible is what it is. We’ll never pass our exams if things go on like this. How are we supposed to cast a full corporeal patronus when the bloody woman isn’t teaching us anything!” Thanks to the silencing charm, courtesy of Clarissa, they were not immediately thrown from the room by the librarian Madam Pince. 

“I can help. I can cast a full patronus. We’ll meet up this weekend and I’ll help.” Harry spoke up, feeling sorry for the twins. 

“Really -”

“You’ll do that?” They spoke over each other, buzzing with excitement.

“Yeah, I should probably teach the rest of you too. A patronus can really come in handy on the battlefield, especially since Voldemort seems to like using dementors during his attacks.” Harry glanced at Clarissa, getting a small nod of approval. 

“Brilliant!” The twins shouted together, bumping chests and causing everyone to chuckle. 

“I’ve got it Harry!” Hermione’s shout frightened everyone, especially considering where they were. She closed the large tome she had opened in front of her and focused on Harry, the gleam in her eye causing him to swallow thickly. 

“You should teach us. Not just the patronus either. We aren’t learning anything in defense, and you’re way ahead of us in the subject. You can teach us what we aren’t learning in class.” Everyone started murmuring as Hermione sat back, a satisfied smirk on her face as Harry gazed at her in horror. Him, teach, was she out of her mind. 

“Hermione, I can’t teach, I’m not a Professor.” Harry reasoned. 

“Well when you look at it mate, neither is Umbridge.” Harry glared halfheartedly at Ron for his words. 

“Regardless, she’s at least seen as one by some of the student body. I am a student. I can’t teach anyone. Who would listen to me?” 

“Lots of people Harry. You have no idea how much people look up to you. If you start talking, people will listen.” Said Ginny, getting nods from everyone at the table. 

“This is insane, no, it’s not possible. The Professors wouldn’t allow it.” He made a last ditch attempt to get them to see reason. 

“We’ll just have to keep it secret.” Hermione spoke up once more, taking out a new sheet of parchment to write down her plans. 

“Hermione, you’re a prefect, why are you suggesting we break the rules so readily?” Harry asked.

“If I had another choice I would definitely not be suggesting this Harry.” Hermione pursed her lips at him.

“It is a good idea Harry.” Neville spoke next when he saw the look on Harry’s face.

“You do know a lot Harry, way above your year, and Clarissa’s taught you even more. You’re the perfect person to teach us.” Susan spoke next.

“And lots of people like you, you’re easy to get along with and you’ll be patient and understanding, unlike Umbridge and Snape.” Hannah added her thoughts. Harry geared up to deny once more when he felt someone take his hand. He groaned silently at the identical looks of pleading on the twins’ faces. 

“Please Harry -” 

“We need you to do this -” 

“Otherwise -” 

“We’re dead meat -” 

“And we can -” 

“Kiss our dreams -” 

“Good-bye,” They finished at last. 

“You don’t need a defense NEWT to open your joke shop guys.” Harry spoke once he felt his words wouldn’t come out as ‘okay I’ll do it’. 

“No, but we do need to learn to defend ourselves.” There was surprisingly no twin speak this time. 

“So this isn’t just about passing your exams, you want me to teach you to defend yourselves.” He didn’t phrase it as a question, he already knew the answer. He turned to Clarissa. “What do you think about all this? You’re actually the one teaching me, and you’ve taken on the group. Do you think I can do this?” Harry asked his silent partner. 

“If you’re asking do I think you can do this - yes, I do. If you’re asking if it is a good idea - no it’s a dumb one. Do I think you’ll do it anyway - yes I do. Why? Because that’s who you are Harry. You have a need to help others. You won’t watch your friends fail their exams and fail to learn proper defense, not when you can help. I won’t let your training suffer however, once a week only, that’s all the time I will give, and not Sundays, or Saturdays either.” She turned away as she finished speaking, not looking at the gleam in Harry’s eye, the clear adoration written on his face.

“We can easily schedule around our own time tables and pick a day that works best. Once a week is perfect. Anymore and we risk being found out. We need to decide a place and time though, and how much people to let in. There needs to be a way to prevent pretenders from joining the group and reporting us to Umbridge.” Hermione started out explaining details to Harry before she was off in her own world again. Harry shook his head with fond exasperation and left her to sort out the details. 

“I’ll approach some people quietly, see what they think.” Ginny spoke next. 

“The room would be the perfect meeting place too.” Neville added, getting nods from every one of the trainees. 

“Whatever we decide, this needs to be planned properly. We can’t rush into this. We can’t afford to get caught. Don’t approach too many people, I don’t want a large crowd of people. The smaller the group, the better.” Harry cautioned 

“We’ll need a name, and a mission statement so people will know we’re for real.” Hermione spoke once more. 

“We’ll leave that to you.” Said Ron, causing laughter as Hermione glared at him.

“So we’re really doing this?” Susan asked, looking at the group of people at the table. 

“We have no choice.” Hermione answered. Everyone silently agreed. This year was turning out to be worse than the others. They were facing a challenge none of them saw coming. They could only hope things worked out in the end. 

* * *

The next day was the first of October. One month had already passed since they returned to the castle and with everything going on, it felt like much more time had passed. Harry sat at the Gryffindor table having breakfast with his friends, it was a Hogsmeade weekend and they would be going into the village, but Harry chose to stay behind for his meeting with Clarissa and to get some exercise done. Ron and Neville constantly teased him about his newest obsession with his physique. Harry often noticed the girls in the common room openly eyeing him, though thankfully none had approached him. He really wasn’t looking forward to Valentine’s Day next year.

An elegant brown owl swooped in and landed gracefully in front of Harry. Before Harry could take the important looking envelope, another owl landed beside the first, this one was even larger and had a smattering of white feathers beneath the brown and gold ones. Harry was at a loss of which one to pet first. Ron was howling with laughter, food still in his mouth. Clarissa lifted a delicate finger and with a bit of magic, Ron’s open mouth shut tight with an audible click and his jaw started working over time to chew the food before he swallowed with a large gulp. 

Neville was laughing himself silly as Ron and Clarissa stared at each other. One in shock, the other with mild disgust. Harry turned back to the now glaring birds and hurriedly took his letters. They flew away without allowing him to touch them. He took a moment to mourn the lost opportunity, hearing a small snort from Hermione from behind her book. He handed over the envelopes to Clarissa and they were soon returned to him. 

“Who’re they from Harry?” Hermione asked 

“I won’t know until I open them.” He answered amusedly.

“One of them has a Gringotts seal on it. I saw it before you took it from the owl. Gringotts only uses large brown owls to deliver their post.” Said Neville. 

Harry reached towards the package that came from the brown owl, examining the golden seal on it. Neville was right, this was a Gringotts seal. He recognized it from seeing it on the documents he signed in the bank over the summer. He smiled, remembering what happened at that meeting. 

“Why would Gringotts be sending you mail, Harry, is something wrong?” Hermione asked, more urgently this time. 

“I’m the heir to my family Hermione, and the only living Potter left. I have to handle my family accounts now that I’ve accepted the responsibility.” He picked up his pumpkin juice, drinking from the goblet and signaling he would say no more on the topic. Neville nodded at him, a small smile on his face. No one spoke for the remainder of breakfast. 

Harry saw his friends off to Hogsmeade and made his way towards Clarissa’s rooms. He knocked before whispering the password and entering. Inside he found Clarissa by her desk, a letter in her hand. He sat on the sofa to wait for her to acknowledge him. The rooms hadn’t changed much since last year, though Clarissa added some more photos and even a music recorder. It looked much more personal now than it did before. 

Harry got up when he recognized one of the photos. It was taken at the beach on his birthday. He was standing - hair wet and dripping - with a large grin on his face and squashed between Anton and Gena. He remembered they had rushed towards him, each one wrapping an arm around him. Beside Anton was Sam, smiling for the camera and beside Gena was Clarissa, rolling her eyes with a small smile playing on her lips. He had an exact copy of this photograph in his trunk, it was added to his photo album. 

“You were so happy that day.” A voice whispered from behind him. He turned to look at Clarissa and smiled. 

“I had plenty of reasons to be.” They gazed at one another, an unspoken acknowledgement between them. They sat together on the sofa, neither quite ready to ruin the moment with words. 

“I received a letter from Headmaster Nakamura. He had sent an invitation to Headmaster Dumbledore about the wards, offering to repair them for him free of cost. He has yet to respond.” Harry was surprised to hear that Dumbledore hadn’t immediately jumped at the opportunity. Especially after Voldemort had proven he could get around Dumbledore’s wards. 

“He suspects something.” Harry concluded, getting a nod from Clarissa. 

“I’m told to check them for abnormalities and report back. My ward from last year is still in effect. Dumbledore has yet to detect its presence.” 

“Have you gotten any mail from the students since the year started?” 

“No, they must be waiting for something to actually happen to report back. There are some interesting developments however, many of the students had written to complain to their parents, especially those who work in the Ministry or have seats on the Hogwarts Board of Governors, including the Slytherins.” 

“What!” Harry couldn’t believe it. Clarissa grinned at him.

“From what I’ve gathered about the house of snakes since my time here, there is often more happening behind closed doors than what happens out in the open. The snakes are famous for their expressionless masks and cold demeanor towards the other students. How much of that is just an act? It makes you wonder. I’ve read many of their letters, I won’t reveal what’s been written, but they aren’t all they appear to be. There has been a shift in the house since last year, many of them are struggling to find their place.” This was utterly surprising, mind blowing in fact. He supposed the saying ‘don’t judge a book by it’s cover’ applies doubly so to the Slytherins. He would have to pay closer attention to the most misunderstood house in Hogwarts. 

Harry feels a warm squeeze on his hand and turns towards Clarissa. 

“There’s more. A mission has come up. Gena sent me the details. She’s very interested in it and wants me to take some time off and join her. I would have said no, and allowed her to go with a temporary partner while I remained here, but we had always promised to be each other’s first mission partner.” Harry jumped up, pulling his hand from hers, and started pacing the tiny space around the coffee table. 

“Harry, sit down -” 

“You’re going aren’t you. You didn’t turn it down. You’re leaving -” He started working himself up. 

“Let me explain -” 

“What’s there to explain? You’re leaving. You told me you would be here, you told me you’d protect me. Now you’re leaving to go on some mission.” He could feel his anger mounting but he knew it had no place here, so he forced it back. 

“It should only be a few weeks, and I won’t leave until the Yule Holidays. I’m not leaving until we’ve settled your holiday arrangements and someone can fill in for me. It’s not a major mission Harry. Those don’t come until after Graduation. I won’t be gone for long. There’s just something about this one that I can’t ignore. Gena feels the same way and I want to be with her. Do you want Gena to do this alone?” She was beside him now but he refused to stop pacing, pulling his hair in agitation. 

“No! Of course I don’t want Gena out there by herself. If it was up to me I’d lock the two of you away somewhere safe where there are no missions and no danger.” Clarissa grabbed him on his next sweep past her and forced him down on the sofa.

“Harry, you of all people know and understand that we have to do this. We’ve trained our whole lives for this. I can’t put off my future anymore than you can put off yours. It has to happen.” Harry buried his head in his hands. “I’ll only be gone for a few weeks, I promise.” She whispered, her chin on his shoulder. 

“Why can’t it wait until after you’ve graduated. You said you would receive some new weapon or something.” 

“I will receive my final weapons upgrade, but it’s not 100% necessary for a mission. It’s just to mark the occasion, the milestone, and set the graduates apart from the rest. Crime doesn’t wait Harry. Are you telling me you would leave a child in need when you could rescue them and bring them home.” She knew she had him then. “Besides, even if I did wait until then, would you feel any better that I had to leave anyway?” He didn’t answer but she already knew the answer. “I can’t put this off, and it’s better to do it during the holidays.” 

“Why can’t it be someone else. What about the other agents, the graduates from last year?” Harry asked, knowing a bit about how the system worked.

“Many of them took large scale assignments. Only two graduates from the previous year chose Kidnapping as their major, and they already have missions.” Harry sighed.

“You’ll miss Christmas.” He sounded like a child at this point and she smiled. 

“I’m sorry, but I’m trying to make sure some children get to see it too.” Harry looked up at that. 

“Will it be dangerous?” 

“We’ll be careful, there’s not many details about the location or the objective -” 

“Clarissa, I’m not asking about the details of the mission. Is it dangerous?” He stared into her eyes, willing her to be truthful with him. 

“There is always a chance things could become dangerous.” Harry was up on his feet again. 

“No, no, no, no, no. I can’t - I won’t -” 

“Harry -”

“I can’t lose you Clarissa. I won’t! Do you have any idea ... how can you think to leave me for weeks and go off on some bloody mission somewhere unknown, knowing it’s dangerous. Why would you do that?” They were face to face, both of them overcome with emotion at this point. 

“I have to live my life regardless of risk or danger Harry. You have no idea what it’s like for me. Knowing what you’re destined to face and not being able to stop it -” 

“At least you’ll be there, you can help, you can face it with me! I won’t be there with you on this mission.” 

“Gena will -” 

“Gena’s in danger too! I could lose the both of you. It’ll be just like the incident with your brother.” Clarissa’s eyes filled with tears. 

“Don’t - don’t you bring him into this Harry.” 

“You know it’s the truth.” 

“You knew I would be taking missions. You knew that and you told me you understood. Liar!” She was pissed now. 

“I didn’t lie! I just didn’t know it would be so soon!” Now Harry was pissed too. They were breathing hard, faces only inches apart. 

“Don’t do this. Don’t go.” Harry whispered. Clarissa took his face in hers and smashed their lips together, pouring everything she felt into the kiss. It wasn’t chaste as their other kisses had been, this one was raw and filled with emotion. Harry held on to her, desperate to never let go. He couldn’t handle this, not now. Why now! 

They broke apart after what felt like an eternity. They breathed together. Neither wanting to let go of the other. 

“This is why I didn’t want us to cross that line. We can’t let our emotions get the better of us. I can’t give up my future, my goals, not even for you. I have to be who I am Harry, even if you don’t agree. I have accepted my path, I’ve trained for this, now it’s time for me to face it. You can’t be there with me, but you’ll always be in my thoughts. Trust me. Trust that I’ll come back to you. You know I’ll come back to you.” Harry shuddered in her arms and she held him tighter, feeling the fight drain out of him as he accepted the truth of her words.

**_Some time later:_ **

“We’re supposed to be discussing your training. The hour has already passed.” Clarissa spoke from her spot on Harry’s chest. They had sat down, still clinging to one another. She knew Harry was still processing the situation in his mind. He would squeeze her to him at random moments and whenever he did she would close her eyes, willing away the guilt and despair she felt at causing him so much pain. This was best for the both of them. They had developed a sort of dependency on one another. It had to stop before it became unhealthy. They both needed to remember that they were destined for different paths. She didn’t know where their relationship would lead them, but she knew she could not sacrifice herself for Harry, nor could he do the same for her. He had not responded to her earlier statement, so she continued. 

“I’m going to be teaching you some different techniques and helping you to develop your own. You also need to practice to use your staff. You’ve been avoiding it in training lately but you need to familiarize yourself and your magic with your chosen weapon, otherwise it makes no sense to have it. We will use it in the next session.” 

After what felt like hours of awkward silence, he whispered a single word, “Okay,” 

“I still have a bit of difficulty whenever I use a strong wind, it just goes off on its own. It doesn’t listen to me.” Clarissa finally relaxed as Harry started talking. This was what they were meant to be discussing. She knew the argument was not over, but they were both exhausted and needed a break to gather their thoughts. This topic would serve as a good distraction.

“You still haven’t bonded with it completely. There are certain aspects of water I would rather run from than try to control. Nature is by design, untamed and wild, it is also powerful and unpredictable. Those who bond with nature must have some of these qualities, they must also be willing to move with the element. You are moving against your element, not allowing it to move naturally. As a result, it fights against you rather than with you. You must understand the wind’s design as nature intended and then you must become a part of it. It will take time, years in fact, before you are able to perform certain aspects of elemental magic. For now, focus on the aspects you can perform, and perfect them. I will teach you to incorporate a bit of your magic into it, when you do, you’ll be amazed at the results.” 

They lapsed into silence once more, each deep in their own thoughts.

“I’ve been writing to Dr. Francis lately. In his last letter he invited me to apprentice with him in the labs.” Clarissa sat up at that, gazing at Harry.

“Is that what you want?” 

“I’ve been thinking about what I want a lot lately. There is a lot about magic that many don’t know. I find myself drawn to that. The little I had gleaned from visiting the labs over the summer definitely showed me I could learn so much more. I want to try, to see if that is my path.” He looked at her as he finished speaking, uncertainty in his eyes. 

“That’s great Harry. It starts with a curiosity at first, then it becomes more. You’ll know if it’s right for you when the time comes. I for one am happy you’re finally seeing your options and ready to explore them. Next summer you can spend more time with Dr. Francis, question him, find out more. You don’t have to make a decision right now. You have two more years at this school, you have time.” Harry relaxed again, feeling much better about it. He would write to the doctor and explain things. 

“The lawyer I wrote to agreed to take Sirius’ case.” 

“That’s amazing Harry!” 

“Neville’s gran is going to meet with him for me first. I’ll meet with him during the holidays.” Harry was grinning. Finally things were looking up. He wouldn’t be too hopeful, but he could be a bit optimistic about the outcome. 

“All that’s left now is to figure out how to deal with Dumbledore. Now that we know he’s not our ally we need to figure out what approach to take in regards to him, and his Order.” Harry got serious at that. Dumbledore was definitely a problem, the man could do great damage to him, intended to do just that. He was an enemy, just like Voldemort. Harry hadn’t told his friends this, they wouldn’t be able to handle it, and he didn’t want them giving him away with their behavior. 

“He said he was monitoring the horcrux, but we proved that he was lying about that. What was he really monitoring? I’ll need to go to Gringotts to find out.” Said Harry. 

“We can plan that for the Yule holidays. I’ll contact Dr. Francis about the soul fragment. There may be a way we can track others like it, maybe even Voldemort himself.” Harry hummed, liking that plan.

“I still can’t believe Voldemort split his soul, how many times do you think he did it?” Harry still shivered in disgust whenever he thought about that thing in his scar. He was so grateful it was gone. 

“We’ll have to find out. I’ll tell Headmaster Nakamura about it. He can approach Dr. Francis for us. I know he’ll be interested in knowing.” 

“Voldemort must have been desperate not to die to do something so heinous to himself.” Harry whispered thoughtfully. Clarissa’s response had him laughing uncontrollably a few seconds later. 

“Pity, he’s already dead.” She grinned at him in response to his laughter. They chuckled a few times before she spoke again. 

“I discovered something in the library a few days ago. There is a copy of the Hogwarts Book of Laws, it speaks of the laws that have governed the castle since its creation, as well as a detailed description of the wards and their makeup. It’s far more detailed than Hogwarts: A History. There is a law about crime and war within and around the castle, I think it’s interesting.” 

“What does it say?” 

“There have been many wars since the castle was built, including the infamous Witch Hunts. The founders had been concerned about it, so they created a law inside the castle and bound it to the very magical foundation of the building, so it’s still there even now, though it hasn’t been used for many years. The law creates a sanctuary within the castle, it protects the occupants from conflict and danger. Whenever there is a threat to the students that is not immediately dealt with, the law can be activated to prevent harm to the students.”

Harry was amazed such a law actually exists, but based on what he read of the founders, it was obvious that they loved their students and the castle. They were very protective of what their school represented in the wizarding world. So it wasn’t entirely surprising they would do something to ensure the students could be protected. An idea struck him.

“Could the law be activated again? We could protect the students from Voldemort!” He was excited, this could be huge. If the law was still present, they could prevent another attack from happening. He never wanted another incident like the third task to happen again.

“Yes, if the need arises. To activate it, there needs to be a large group of staff and students declaring the castle Neutral Ground. This connects the magic of the castle to its occupants and also promotes and builds a sense of belonging and community within the castle, which is key to the law actually working.” There were a lot of benefits to that happening, including a decrease in house related attacks and bullying.

“So we need a bunch of people actually bonding together and declaring the castle neutral? What does that mean exactly?” Harry’s mind was working overtime to think of people who would agree to something like that, and those who would oppose. 

“Neutral means not taking sides, therefore, in a conflict such as war, whatever side you are on, you cannot condemn or harm those of the opposing side. Another meaning is to create a danger free environment. Most of the students like to pull their wands when arguments become heated, the law will prevent them from actually harming one another over their petty squabbles.” Now that was even better.

“We need to tell as much people as possible -”

“We also need to be careful. For now, I think it would be best to research it more, so we have a better understanding of it. Then we will need to choose three faculty members at minimum to sanction the vow. We would also need to choose a public gathering for the ceremony, and someone must become the Binder.”

The last one frightened him, so he asked, “What’s a Binder?”

“A Binder is the person who would be carrying the weight of the vow and enforcing its rules on the population.” That gave him pause.

“Dumbledore would jump at the opportunity to become the Binder.” He muttered.

“Not necessarily. The Binder must be accepted by the population and I can already see many of the students refusing the Headmaster’s vow. Another reason why he wouldn’t do it is that his magic would be taxed whenever the vow was in effect, such as when someone with the intention to harm others started acting up. Dumbledore only gives the illusion that he enjoys responsibility, but you see the evidence of that particular lie whenever the chance for him to prove it comes along.”

“That’s true. So the Binder must be accepted by everyone. Can the vow protect from outside danger?”

“That was what it was originally created for. The internal conflict clause was added only years later.”

“I’ll become the Binder.” Harry made his decision. He knew most of the school would agree, and there were no other alternatives.

“I don’t want you making a decision like this without thinking it through. You don’t know about the law, or what it will ask of you. Also, there isn’t a major need for such a law right now. When asked, you will seem like a glory hound and attention seeker, exactly the way most of the bigots see you. They will question your motives.” Harry sagged in his seat, thinking things over. A vow like that was a major way to defend the castle, and that was all the reason he needed to do it, but he admitted that he needed to know more before he made his final decision. 

“Okay, I’ll read the book before deciding.” He looked at Clarissa. She nodded, but something told him she wouldn’t approve of it regardless. He wouldn’t hesitate however, he needed to protect everyone, he couldn’t allow Voldemort to target the castle again. 

**_Scene Break_ **

Draco walked down the path in Hogsmeade village, keeping away from the crowds of Hogwarts students as he made his way to the Hog’s Head Tavern. He still could not believe he was doing this. He passed Weasley and the Bones girl exiting Honeydukes sweet shop, hand in hand and smiling at each other. He was a bit surprised those two were still together. Longbottom and Abbott were an even more sickeningly sweet pair, sharing ice cream together and staring adoringly at one another. He was beginning to wonder if there was something going around in the air. 

He entered the tavern and gazed around subtly before making his way towards the table at the back where a lone figure was seated, drinking from a glass. He sat down, removed his cloak and leaned back, gazing at the boy in front of him. 

“Hello Draco, how are you this afternoon?” Draco only narrowed his eyes in response. 

“I did not give you permission to use my name, Weasley.” The redhead sighed, placing his glass on the table and observing Draco silently.

“Seeing as there are many people who share that last name, how do you even know whom you are speaking with today?” There was a deadly smirk on his face.

“I can tell you all apart just fine.” The smirk fell. 

“Why did you come if you’re going to behave this way.” That surprised Draco, and he unfolded his arms, glancing around. 

“Maybe I’m tired of you harassing me with your letters.” He hissed so only his companion could hear. 

“You had agreed to the harassment.” Came the reply. Draco sighed. 

“I have no idea why.” 

“Maybe you’re curious. Slytherins are by nature very curious little things.” He chuckled when Draco’s wand arm twitched. 

“I want to know why you’re bothering me.” He watched as the redhead glanced at the chain around his neck before looking back at him. 

“Aren’t you tired of pretending to be so nasty?” 

“What makes you think I’m pretending?” 

“You’re sitting here right now, in front of someone whom you should hate and pretending to not want to be here. You could have said no to the invitation, or told me to leave you alone. Never once had you done so, not while we were sending letters back and forth this summer, not when I invited you out to Hogsmeade. Why?” Draco sat back, thinking about what Weasley said. Why hadn’t he refused? The answer was so simple, yet so complicated. A jug of butter beer appeared in front of him and he took a sip. 

“Why did you invite me here?” He decided to ask.

“I like you Draco.” Was the simple reply.

“You don’t even know me! I hate your family, I bully your siblings. How could you possibly like me!” Draco hissed, ignoring the pleasant thrill that went through him at the simple confession. How could someone just blurt something like that out. It didn’t even look like he thought about it at all. It was bizarre.

“You never said you hated me though, and my siblings can look after themselves. They also can give just as good as they get. That’s between you and them. Between you and I though …” He left the statement to hang in the air, watching Draco through shrewd eyes. 

“We are enemies, our names depict it so.” Draco responded. 

“Well I for one am more than my name.” Draco glared. 

“If my father found out about this -” 

“Stop,” Draco startled, his eyes widening slightly as he looked at the man before him. “You can’t live your life for your father, or anyone else. If you live your life for other people then it's not really your life, is it?” Draco fell back in his chair. He was already tired and it had only been fifteen minutes since he arrived.

“This can’t work. We’re too different. Our families hate each other. Things aren’t so simple.” He whispered. 

“Did you come here just to tell me that?” Draco looked at the boy in front of him. 

“You already knew that when you started sending me gifts and letters like some crazy stalker.” One red eyebrow rose. 

“You enjoyed having a crazy stalker, and you kept the gifts.” Draco fought the urge to touch the pendant beneath his shirt. 

“Well I did come here to tell you that. You may not understand or appreciate tradition, but I do.” He knew he should say more, but for the life of him, he couldn’t. 

“The only reason you’ve given me so far for why you’re fighting this - and it’s not because you don’t want it, I would have known by now if that were the case - is because of your family name and your father. I don’t see the Malfoy name when I look at you. I see Draco, a cute blond with a superiority complex and major daddy issues, who loves potions and all things chocolate. You wear a mask, Draco, I only want to know what lies beneath it.” Draco was staring at him in shock, speechless. 

“So tell me, who are you? Who is Draconis Lucius Malfoy.” No one had ever asked him that question, no one had ever cared to know. The way the redhead said his full name caused him to shiver slightly. His shoulders relaxed a tiny fraction. 

“You may not like it once you find out.” He looked away from the grin on the redhead’s face. 

“Call me Fred. You call my siblings Weasley and I don’t want to be seen the same way as them, not by you.” Draco swallowed 

“I’m going to regret this.” Fred laughed 

“Well, at least you’ll enjoy it.” 

* * *

The month carried on, classes continued, fights broke out in the hallways, none involving Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy surprisingly. The school year went on, full speed ahead, but there were those select few who knew there was change in the air. 

Halloween arrived and everyone was excited for the feast. It was the anniversary of Harry’s parents’ deaths and Neville had taught Harry how to pay his respects the wizarding way. Thankfully it was a Saturday, and Clarissa had a lesson planned for them in the afternoon so Harry separated from his friends to make his way outside once noon arrived. 

Clarissa was by the lake, watching the surface of the water. 

“Have you ever seen the squid?” Harry asked as he came to a stop beside her. 

“Yes, a few times. I can also sense its location.” She turned to him. “I want you to understand the power you have within you, the power of wind.” She turned to the water and Harry watched as it became rough, battering the shore line as if caught in a storm before it rose high in the air. He took a step back at the amazing display, hearing the commotion of some of the students outside. The sound of rushing water soon drowned out any other sounds and Harry looked to Clarissa, noticing the way her magic whipped around her in gentle waves. 

“What would a Wind Mage do if faced with this scenario?” She asked over the sound of the rushing water.

“Run,” Harry answered truthfully. He really wanted to run. Water had never looked so scary to him as it did right now, towering over them, ready to crash down at any moment.

“I told you, wind is a leader, water is a creator, earth is a guide, lightning is an energy provider and fire replenishes. You can lead, you can divide and bring together. Cut the water in half.” Harry looked at her as if she was insane. “Do it,” 

He turned back to the tower of water in front of him, sensing their audience. The wind picked up, answering his call. He was very intimidated by the water, it looked almost menacing. His first attempt hadn’t moved it at all. He swore it was mocking him.

“Focus Harry, do not fear your opponent. Fear leads to weakness. It’s only water.” She gazed at him, wondering what was holding him back.

“Yeah, controlled by you.” Harry swallowed nervously.

“Do you fear me?” She asked softly,

“No, I do fear your power though.” 

“Thank you for your honesty. That fear has never stopped you from facing me whenever we duel. Don’t let it stop you now.” 

He turned back to the water and closed his eyes. Wind moves, it leads, it is a part of, within and around. He repeated the words, feeling his magic caress his skin, feeling the wind whisper in his ear. He couldn’t hear the water rushing anymore. All that he heard was the wind, the call, the flow. He breathed in and let go. 

Clarissa watched as the wind pushed against the water. She frowned, turning towards Harry to tell him to stop when half of the tower of water separated but immediately went back together. _Come on Harry, you can do this._ It happened again, Harry’s magic brushing against hers. The third time it spit completely, and she smiled.

“Open your eyes Harry.” He opened his eyes, gazing in shock and amazement at the two towers of water, the wind keeping both halves separated. The water was not fighting against the wind, only calmly conforming to the new shape, accepting the wind’s lead. Clarissa released it and the water fell, rushing over the shore line in waves as it settled. 

“I-I did it. I actually did it.” He was tempted to pinch himself. Clarissa quickly dried them both. Harry hadn’t even noticed the wetness in his excited amazement.

“That is only a part of what wind can do. Combined with your magic, it can do so much more. Focus on the surface of the water, I want to see ripples as it moves.” Harry nodded, more confident in his abilities now that he’d seen what he was capable of.

After the ripples he had to freeze the surface with a cold wind, practicing to change the temperature. Clarissa then took a section of water from the lake, forming a cube and set it to boil, telling him to freeze the edges. This took more than just cold wind, he had to incorporate his magic into it, willing the cube of water to freeze around the edges. 

Harry laughed as he saw the ice set around the hot water, not melting or moving. The adrenaline and the sense of accomplishment coursed through his body, making him almost giddy with it. He turned towards Clarissa - grinning - and noticed that she was not gazing at him as he thought, but her eyes were staring straight at the tree line leading into the forbidden forest. He came closer, sensing that there was more than curiosity at work here. 

“What is it?” He whispered so not to startle her. 

For a moment it felt as if time itself stopped. A small whistling sound pierced the air, getting louder and louder. Harry peered around, muscles tensing as he waited. Almost as if rehearsed, the two of them looked up, just as something collided with the wards around Hogwarts, causing a hissing sound as the transparent wards glistened and glimmered with the force of the collision. Harry had never seen the wards before, though he felt and knew they were there. He held his breath as he watched (transfixed) as the wards shimmered and moaned. 

“What the hell is that?” He yelped, a sense of foreboding overwhelming him. 

“It’s a coercive device, meant to corrode the wards and bring them down.” Harry stared at Clarissa in shock as she continued to watch the tree line. He suddenly realized they were right by the edge of the wards - wards that were about to fail. 

“Get inside.” Before Harry could respond, a loud growl filled the area and he gazed in dawning horror as several animals emerged from the tree line - werewolves he thought, throat and mouth going dry as more and more wolves appeared - and headed towards them. Harry slowly reached for his staff, choosing it over his wand. The staff worked better with his elemental abilities, as it was designed to do, and it was flexible and unbreakable, unlike his wand.

Clarissa reached beneath her skirt, a small pen like item held in her hand before she enlarged it to its original size. She held the rod in her hand, the stones lining it glistening in the afternoon light. The wolves rushed the wards and Harry prepared to fight, gripping his staff tightly. 

“Get inside, get the students inside and close the doors!” Clarissa shouted. 

“Are you insane! I’m not leaving you out here to face at least a dozen wolves by yourself! We’re partners, remember?” Harry couldn’t believe Clarissa thought he would ever run away and leave her to face this alone. 

“The students are outside Harry, they cannot defend themselves. Get everyone inside and come back!” Before he could answer Clarissa chanted a few words and plunged the rod into the earth with an almighty scream. Just as the wards around the castle fell, a new one rose to take their place. 

“It won’t hold them off for long, they’ll find a way around it. Go!” Harry hesitated only a moment longer before sending his patronus to the school and rushing towards the students he could still see outside. 

**“GET INSIDE! GET INSIDE!”** He yelled, frightening some of them. A swift wind saw many running, screaming as they went. As Harry raced up to the castle, the four Heads of House were racing outside. Mcgonagall spotted him and ran towards him. 

“Mr. Potter -” 

“Werewolves! Clarissa is holding them off, but she won’t be able to for long. Help her!” He cut off the Gryffindor Head of House, frightening the other Professors. 

“Pomona, get the students inside, Fillius, ward the path to Hogsmeade, the students there should be rushing back with the sound of the alarm. Close the doors once they are all inside, don’t allow anyone to leave. Severus, follow me.” Mcgonagall quickly took charge, her colleagues rushing to obey her orders. 

“Where’s the Headmaster?” Harry asked as he followed them. 

“Go inside Potter and stop your friends from foolishly rushing after you.” Snape sneered. 

“They’ll foolishly rush out anyway. Clarissa’s their friend too.” Harry glared at Snape, seeing more than hearing the sigh the man emitted. He turned back to the Deputy. 

“He’s not here.” Was all she said as they came up on Clarissa. There were spells coming from the tree line, but no wizards in sight. They were using the forest as cover.

Harry spotted four killing curses headed for Clarissa and acted, immediately redirecting and locking three simultaneously and freezing the forth mid air. He then combined it with his own spell and duplicated it, sending it into the forest. The tree line glowed green for a moment before several thuds were heard. Snape and Mcgonagall gazed at Harry in shock, but he only had eyes for Clarissa. 

“Drop the ward Clarissa, you can’t hold it. I have a plan.” She looked at him, a battle taking place between their gazes. Clarissa immediately called forth the water from the lake. It came towards them like a snake slithering across the earth. She partially froze it, and surrounded them with it, turning to nod at Harry. Harry smiled, Mcgonagall and Snape tensing for battle. The wolves snarled and slashed their paws in the air threateningly. 

“NOW!” Clarissa shouted as she removed the rod. The wolves rushed forward, dodging the spells from the Professors and the ice daggers from Clarissa. They weren’t able to dodge them all however, with a constant source of water, Clarissa managed to down four of them with ice daggers to the head and neck. 

“Give me some rain!” Clarissa immediately rose the water higher before a massive rain storm started pouring, soaking them instantly. Harry called the wind, adding the biting breeze to the water and creating a mini typhoon. With a mighty roar he sent the wolves flying, the wind cutting into their bodies. Snape froze in shock at the display. The wolves whined from the cuts on their bodies but it wasn’t over yet. Clarissa used the opportunity to slash their bellies open as they were presented to her. The wolves were killed mid air, leaving blood and guts raining down around the castle grounds. The entire thing took ten seconds maximum. 

As the last set of entrails fell, the wind vanished and the water droplets froze in the air before retreating into the lake. Harry swayed dangerously, feeling an arm immediately wrap around his waist. 

Snape turned towards the tree line, expecting to see death eaters start pouring out. 

“They’re gone, left as soon as Harry redirected those spells. Cowards.” Clarissa hissed the last word with disgust and hatred in her voice. 

“We owe you both a debt of gratitude. The school will honor you both for what you have done.” Mcgonagall whispered as she watched them cling to each other.

“You should get the aurors here. Lock down the castle, keep the students in their common rooms. I’m taking Harry to the infirmary.” With that Clarissa turned, leading a half awake Harry inside the castle.

“How did they know there would be an attack?” Severus asked as he watched them walk away. They swayed mildly, each keeping the other upright.

“None of that matters Severus. At least Mr. Potter alerted us to the situation, though the castle had done the same with the alarm. We must alert the DMLE of this attack. I’m calling Madame Bones immediately.” Minerva was pissed another attack had happened. The school year had barely begun. She turned and looked at the tree line. How many times had she worried that the dangers of the forest would harm the students eventually. Only it wasn’t the forest this time, but those who chose to use it to their advantage, which was an even worse outcome. How had they managed to take down the wards? What was going to happen now?

“Why not the Ministry?” Severus asked curiously, snapping her back from her thoughts.

“What do you think Fudge will do with this news if he hears it first? With his spy inside the castle, we need to ensure this isn’t played off or brushed aside like the attack from last year.” 

“Then may I suggest a patronus message? You can use the floo to call the Minister once you get to your office. That should ensure your message arrives before Umbridge’s.” 

“An excellent idea Severus.” A cat was soon running off towards the Ministry and the two Professors started casting a preliminary ward around the castle to alert them of another impending attack. 

* * *

“Harry!” Several loud taps could be heard as Harry’s friends rushed towards them, Flitwick and Sprout heading outside after Clarissa relays her message. Harry thought they would be good candidates for the vow. Professor Babbling and Sinistra remained by the doors to ensure no-one left to go outside. 

“Harry, what happened, we heard an order not to go outside and an alarm went off inside the castle. Everyone was frightened, we tried to leave anyway but -” Hermione stopped when Clarissa pushed past her, forcing everyone to follow behind. 

“Miss Granger, Mr. Longbottom, a moment.” Professor Babbling called, Neville and Hermione headed towards her. 

The others followed Clarissa up the stairs and towards the infirmary, wisely keeping their questions until after they got there. On their way they passed several groups of curious students, including a group of Slytherins featuring Malfoy. The blond paled when he saw Clarissa practically carrying Harry, though not looking any better herself.

Ron stepped in front of them, Susan by his side. Hannah took Harry’s other arm to help Clarissa with the weight. 

“What happened to Potter?” Malfoy asked carefully 

“Is the school under attack?” Parkinson asked worriedly, gazing between each of the students. 

“Get back to your common rooms. If any of you are prefects, get to the entrance hall. There’s an emergency prefect meeting happening. You may be able to help. The rest of you should get any students you see to their common rooms.” Clarissa spoke, exhaustion creeping into her voice. 

The Slytherins either glared or sneered at her until Malfoy and Parkinson stepped forward. “We’re prefects, thanks for letting us know. We’ll handle this lot. You get to the infirmary, Potter doesn’t look so good.” Said Parkinson before turning to glare at the Slytherins behind her until they started moving towards the dungeons. She and Malfoy headed towards the entrance hall. 

“Well that went well.” Said Ron, a sense of disbelief in his voice. 

“Yeah,” Susan whispered, eyeing the duo with concern. 

* * *

They entered the infirmary at last, Madame Pomfrey rushing over and helping to get Harry onto a bed, before forcing Clarissa onto another. Harry had already passed out, he’d almost caused the girls to tumble down the stairs when he’d suddenly gotten heavier. Ron had to step in and carry his best friend, while Hannah assisted Clarissa. 

Clarissa gave a brief explanation before she too passed out. Hannah let out a small scream, Susan pulling her into her arms. 

“They’re alright, just a bit of magical exhaustion from what I can tell. Nothing that can’t be fixed with a bit of rest.” Madame Pomfrey assured the teens. 

“What the hell happened out there?” Ron whispered to himself, a worried frown marring his face. Everyone desperately wanted answers to that question, but they would have to wait.

The teens were told not to disturb the resting pair before Madame Pomfrey went back to her office. Conjuring chairs, the group sat, quietly watching over their friends.

Two hours later Hermione and Neville, along with Madame Bones and Professors Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Snape and Umbridge all entered the infirmary. Hermione’s eyes filled with tears and Neville was white as a sheet. Their friends took them aside to explain. Madame Pomfrey came out to explain the diagnosis to the Professors and Ministry Official. 

“Thank heavens,” Professor Mcgonagall cried in relief, wiping tears from the corners of her eyes. Everyone was relieved the pair would be okay. 

“Hem, Hem, I have yet to be told why a Ministry Official has been called to the school, or why I was not immediately informed.” Said the toad from her spot beside Snape. 

“There are currently at least a dozen dead werewolves on the grounds of Hogwarts, the castle is without wards and the school came to within an inch of being severely attacked.” Mcgonagall informed the High Inquisitor, watching with a small sense of satisfaction as the woman paled with fear and shock. 

“How were you informed instead of the Headmaster?” Umbridge simpered, false sweetness lacing her voice. There was also an edge of suspicion as well. Everyone knew the woman fashioned herself as the Headmaster, but no-one actually treated her as such.

“Mr. Potter had sent me a patronus message, right as the alarm went off signaling the falling of the wards.” Mcgonagall answered. 

“How had Professors Snape, Flitwick and Sprout been informed?” Madame Bones asked next.

“We were in a meeting at the time. The Heads of House meet once every month to discuss the students. We were having that meeting when the patronus entered the room.” Again the Gryffindor Head of House answered the question. 

“How were the werewolves defeated?” Madame Bones’ notepad was out and recording all that was said. Minerva and Severus shared a brief glance, but thankfully they were saved from answering by an interruption.

“The wards could not have failed. I had added an extra layer of protection to them. Minerva, are you certain that was what happened?” Dumbledore asked, shocked when the Scottish witch rounded on him, a long string of what must be curses leaving her lips in her native tongue. 

“Albus Dumbledore, don’t you dare question me! I was here when the wards fell. Where were you! You told me the castle was secure, so tell me now, how the wards managed to fail so spectacularly in our hour of need! The students were outside at the time. Outside and within inches of those infectious beasts! If not for Harry and Clarissa we would be scraping their remains from the dirt instead of speaking right now. I came this close to being ripped apart by hungry werewolves all because I had trusted your word, let’s see if I ever make that mistake again!” Everyone in the room was shocked speechless. Madame Bones’ quill was scratching away furiously, jotting down each word verbatim. The teens in the corner were gazing at the Transfiguration Professor as if they’d never seen her before, but there was also a deep sense of respect as well. Finally one of their Professors was sticking up for them and not just giving in to whatever Dumbledore says. 

“The Hogwarts wards could not have failed, they are ancient and fortified, clearly something else is at work here. Someone must have let them in.” Umbridge gazed accusingly towards Clarissa. The friends glared at her, disbelief and anger on their faces. What was she suggesting, that Clarissa let the werewolves in. 

“That could not have happened. The werewolves could not step onto the grounds unless the wards were either down, or deactivated.” Dumbledore spoke up, recovering from his earlier shock. Minerva paled from her spot beside him, realization dawning on her. She had a lot to say to Albus once they were out of their present company. Madame Bones watched the Deputy Headmistress, suspicious about her sudden shift in demeanor. 

“Regardless, clearly there is something nefarious at work here -” Umbridge continued. 

“Enough, that is up for investigation by the people being paid to do so. That does not include you, Madame Umbridge. My aurors and I will handle the investigation. Rest assured we will follow the leads wherever they go.” Madame Bones cut off the woman, her face expressionless but her eyes hard.

“Perhaps we can keep the news from reaching the press. We don’t need a panic and Voldemort doesn’t need further publicity.” Said Dumbledore. Several people paled or gasped as he said the forbidden name.

“You think this is the work of the Dark Lord?” Asked the Head of the DMLE. 

“Most assuredly.” 

“He-who-must-not-be-named is not alive! I will not have you spreading lies Dumbledore! I’ll make sure you’re finished in the Ministry and Hogwarts after this.” Umbridge smirked in triumph as she caught the ‘liar’ red handed. 

“So will you, seeing as the castle was in your tender care at the time of this attack.” Dumbledore spoke calmly. Umbridge paled before dashing from the room, no doubt to do some damage control. 

“I’ll need a list of students, witnesses who I can speak with. You will need to be present and their parents notified.” Madame Bones continued, taking control of the situation. 

“I’ll have the list ready before the end of the day.” Professor Mcgonagall responded. Madame Bones nodded before turning to the Medi-witch. 

“Please inform my offices as soon as they wake up, I’ll be speaking with them personally. My aurors will be right outside the door. No-one is to enter here and question them about the incident except me. You have my permission to chase them out if they do.” Madame Pomfrey nodded her understanding.

“Now, now, is there any need for that?” Dumbledore questioned gently, his grandfather persona on full display. Unfortunately for him, Amelia Bones hadn’t fallen for that act since she was eleven years old. 

“This is an active investigation, Headmaster Dumbledore. Anyone found disobeying my orders will be arrested for obstruction of justice. I am in charge here and my word is above all others until this investigation is closed. If I were you, I would be more worried about my own interview than questioning the teens.” Dumbledore paled at that. Madame Pomfrey had everyone leaving the infirmary soon after and Madame Bones relayed her orders to the two aurors by the door. 

The group walked away and descended the stairs.

“Professor Mcgonagall, can Susan and Hannah come to the Gryffindor common room with us? We’d like to stick together while our friends are in the infirmary.” Ron asked, surprising his Head of House.

“Yes Mr. Weasley, just this once, I’ll allow it. They must leave before curfew and be escorted to their dorms by a prefect.” The teens grinned, thanking their Professor before running - walking briskly when they heard a throat clear - to the common room to tell the rest of their anxiously waiting friends the news. 

The group entered the common room, the Gryffindors glancing at the puffs in confusion. Ginny and the twins rushed them, questions spilling from their lips. 

“They’re okay, just exhausted. They must have used some serious magic out there. Madame Pomfrey is keeping them for the night.” Ron explained to his siblings. A collective sigh of relief went around the room at his announcement. 

“What happened, some people are saying it was death eaters.” Dean spoke from the crowd. Several gasps went out. 

“Is that true?” Someone asked. 

“We don’t know all the details yet. The aurors have taken over the investigation. Everyone is to remain in their common rooms until further notice.” Hermione took over in her ‘Prefect’ voice. 

They were bombarded with further questions until everyone realized they were just as clueless as them. It would be a long night as everyone waited for answers. 

* * *

Harry felt something tickle the underside of his chin and a weight settle on his chest. 

_{Harry, Harry, wake up! It’s morning and you’ve been away all night. I had to travel the entire castle just to find you. The bloody two legs weren’t talking! Harry, wake up!}_ Harry groaned as Agustin yelled at him in the language only they could understand. He reached out his hand, searching for his familiar’s head. When he felt the gentle poking in his palm, he settled the hand onto the snake’s head, running his fingers down his back and receiving a pleased hiss for his efforts. 

_{I’m in the infirmary aren’t I.}_ It was not a question, he could almost feel the difference. The air was always different in the infirmary, as was the bedding.

 _{Yes, so is your mate.}_ Harry’s eyes flew open and he rose, gently so as not to dislodge the snake on his chest, and looked at the bed beside his. He stood from his bed and took the few steps to reach Clarissa, gazing down at her with concern.

“Back in bed Mr. Potter.” He looked up and saw Madam Pomfrey headed towards him. He laid back down, hissing at Agustin to move so she could examine him. 

“Well I’ll be …” She stared at the serpent with trepidation before turning back to her patient, ignoring the hissing coming from the two as they conversed. Once she was through, pleased with her findings, Harry turned back to her. 

“You’re fully recovered Harry, that’s the power of a healthy diet and exercise. How are you feeling?” 

“Good, is Clarissa okay?” Poppy smiled at him, knowing that would be his first question. 

“She had awoken earlier this morning to check on you. I told her to go back to sleep. She should be waking soon.” Harry relaxed at that. 

“I’m awake,” Came the sleepy voice from beside them. Madame Pomfrey turned around to check on her next patient. 

“I’ll have to inform the DMLE that you’re both awake. There are aurors outside keeping anyone from disturbing you. Madame Bones will be here to speak with both of you before you leave.” She headed off to her office, leaving Harry and Clarissa staring at one another. 

“How are you?” Harry asked as he got up and seated himself on her bed. Agustin climbed onto her shoulder, hissing away at her. Harry chuckled. 

“He was worried about you.” He translated. Clarissa smiled as she petted the snake. 

“I have no injuries or lingering pain. I’m alright.” 

“Why do we always faint when we use our magic to fight?” Harry wondered if there was something wrong with them. Would they start fainting during battles? 

“We are still technically underage. Our magic is only working at half its full capacity. There is something known as magical maturity, it usually happens when a witch or wizard reaches their seventeenth birthday. They receive their full potential in an inheritance, as well as any traits lingering from their bloodlines, such as creature traits for example. We use a lot of magic when we channel our connection to the elements. As a result, we tire easily due to the fact that we’re only working with half of our magic. It should stop once we’ve matured.” She explained. Harry supposed it made sense, and at least now he understood why he always felt weak after using so much magic. He was excited to get to use his full magical potential. Imagine how much he could perform then. 

“Voldemort won’t know what hit him once you’ve matured.” He looked at her in confusion. 

“You’re powerful Harry, and you’re underage. Imagine when you’ve reached maturity, the power you will unleash.” Harry stopped to consider that for a moment. 

“Bloody hell,” He whispered, sounding exactly like Ron. Clarissa chuckled. 

**_Scene Break_ **

They thought he was gone. The fools. The Ministry was in denial of his return. It at least worked in his favor the longer they continued to behave like idiots. It fitted his plans perfectly. The wards around Hogwarts were down, but he wouldn’t attack right away, that would be too predictable. Let them stew for a while longer, fret and worry about his attack. When the time came, he would have Hogwarts and the Ministry. It will be legendary. For now, he would watch and wait. His death eaters reported some interesting news. Potter was getting powerful. It didn’t matter. They would face each other again, and next time, the boy would die. 

For now, he had other things to set in motion before he could kill the boy and his whore. Dumbledore was losing his positions left and right. He laughed. Perfect. He would send it now and see what the sheep came up with next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will lead us right along to the next challenge the team will face that is coming fairly soon. Some of the other characters are getting a bit of screen time. Mcgonagall is certainly going to stand out a bit more. Voldemort has some plans up his sleeve, that's for sure. I'm trying to keep Fred and Draco's thing going, keeping a somewhat natural pace so it's not too fast or too slow. I have plans for them. The other couples as well. The main couple is of course Harry and Clarissa, but I've not completely abandoned the others. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. 
> 
> Do you think Harry and Clarissa should become a couple now? Are they right to hold off on it? Do you think it matters?  
> Do you think Harry can defeat Voldemort if he's so powerful?  
> What do you think should happen now that Harry knows Dumbledore's plans for him? Does it matter that he knows?  
> Your thoughts and criticisms are always welcome. Comments give me wings!
> 
> See you all on Friday!


	25. The Next Generation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the morning after the attack and beyond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say except ... I slept in. But worry not, for it is still Friday!
> 
> Enjoy the Chapter!

The students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were very confused and slightly agitated in the aftermath of the attack. There were rumors flying around, each one more further from the truth. No-one knew what really happened. The Gryffindors rallied around their champion and his bodyguard, patiently waiting for them to return to the tower. Harry’s friends were constantly being approached by students the morning after the attack - even Slytherins - asking about what happened and Harry’s condition. When a few Hufflepuffs had ventured to the infirmary to look in on their savior, the rumor mill was soon buzzing once again once the aurors guarding the entrance were discovered. Now some people were wondering if Harry had committed some crime and was going to be removed from the school and shipped to Azkaban. The students who didn’t like Harry were sure to feed that rumor with their own speculations. They were countered at every turn by those who believed Harry was being guarded by the aurors, not arrested. 

The Professors were doing round the clock patrols of the grounds and keeping the wards in place. Aurors were also present outside, helping to secure the school. The news of the wards shocked the students, and many feared for their safety. What could have taken down the wards around the castle, how was such a thing possible, and were they safe here anymore? Classes were canceled for the week, but that didn’t bring much joy to the students who were anxiously waiting for news from the Ministry and the Professors. 

Minerva was on a warpath. She marched her way into Dumbledore’s office, not even knocking to announce her presence, and found him sitting at his desk, a letter in his hands and a pensive expression on his face.

“Minerva, how can I help you? Is Mr. Potter awake?” Dumbledore rose from his seat as he spoke. 

“You know you cannot speak with Mr. Potter until Madame Bones has deemed it so. I came here to talk to you Albus. Sit down, this conversation will not be brief.” Albus sighed as he did as he was told. Minerva came closer, stopping just in front of the desk. 

“Tell me why you decided to deactivate the wards on the day of the attack. I’ve been baffled, trying to figure out how the death eaters and Voldemort were able to come through the wards. The Dark Lord might have been able to remove your alarm ward, but he couldn’t have removed the Hogwarts wards, not without causing an alert just as it happened this time around. Someone must have deactivated the wards from inside the castle, and the only person capable of doing so, is you.” Albus stared at the stony expression on the face of his dear friend and colleague, before speaking. 

“It was a calculated risk, one that weighed heavily on me, but I ultimately had to take.” Minerva couldn’t believe her ears. 

“Albus, there were literally more than a hundred children at that event, four of which perished that day. Do you feel no remorse at all?” She whispered brokenly, her anger leaving her to be replaced by despair. 

“I was doing it for them, Minerva. Voldemort needed to be stopped, at all cost.” The anger was back and stronger than ever. 

“Well the cost was paid Albus, and for nothing! Those children died for nothing! Voldemort is still very much alive, you had not even dueled him while he was there. What purpose was your hoax supposed to serve!”

“I miscalculated -”

“The understatement of the century. You heartless bastard. I’m beginning to wonder who is worse at this point. You had ample time to change course, you could have informed the Order of your plans, we could have canceled that tournament, so much could have been done to prevent that attack, but you deliberately allowed it to happen. You lured Voldemort there on purpose and you were unprepared to face him. How were you planning on defeating him?” 

“I needed to know how strong Tom was. I needed to see for myself how he would act. We have no other way to gain the knowledge we so desperately need. Severus has not been called in the years since Tom’s return, I do not know how to incorporate another spy into his circle. He may be expecting me to do so and will surely kill them upon arrival.” 

“So it was all so you could see him for yourself. You knew he would not come alone, why weren’t you prepared?” 

“We expected the death eaters, that was why the Order was present.” 

“Even with the Order we were outnumbered. There were far more than death eaters present. Riddle had been advertising his resources all year, showing off that he had more than just his followers at his disposal. He’s even found a way to defeat the wards. The castle is now exposed and at his mercy. He could attack at any moment and we will not be able to keep him out. We may have to send the students home.” 

“He will not attack again, that would be too predictable for him. He’s showing us what he can do, keeping us guessing what he’ll do next. This was only a warning. He has proved his point.” 

“Well if that attack was only a warning, I shudder to think what a real attack will be like. We are not prepared. We do not know how he is doing all of this. Clearly he has more knowledge, more reach, than he did before. He is operating with far deadlier means than last time. The Order will not be enough to stop him. That has already been proven.” 

“Harry will stop him when the time is right. We must have faith.” 

“Listen to yourself Albus. You almost got that poor boy killed last year. Just yesterday he was facing off werewolves and death eaters. I was amazed with his control and his power. He is well trained, but he is still a boy.” 

“Harry used his power? In what way had he done so?” Minerva pursed her lips, gazing at her friend in disgust. She thought she knew the man, believed in what he stood for, but she could no longer stand by her earlier convictions. This man before her isn’t the one she thought she knew. Albus has lost touch with his humanity. He’s playing with people’s lives as if they were meaningless. He didn’t care how many innocent lives were lost, how many people died for his cause. As long as he got what he wanted in the end. Would it be her turn next, to be tossed aside, to die for the greater good of Albus Dumbledore. 

Albus watched as Minerva backed away as if she was faced with a monster. Somewhere inside of him, he felt a twinge of regret, remorse, loss for his friendship. He had to steel himself against it however, what he was doing was for the good of the wizarding world. Most people just couldn’t see that. 

“I would turn you in to the aurors outside, but I know how pointless that would be. It would just be your word against mine, and we both know how that would play out, so I won’t bother. I’ll pray for your soul Albus, for it has truly been lost. I can no longer support you, I must stand with my students, against those who would harm them.” They gazed at one another, Dumbledore knowing he had won. She could not go to the Ministry, she knew she was powerless to fight against him.

“I’m sorry to hear that my dear. Will you be leaving the Order as well? We still need you Minerva.” 

“I will remain so I can watch over those who do not know of your true intentions. Harry will need support from people who actually care for him, who aren’t brainwashed by the great Albus Dumbledore.” 

“He is very lucky to have you.” Albus watched as she exited the room, still in a shocked stupor. 

He glanced down at the letter in his hand. He was pondering its significance now that events have played out favorably for Salvador. He would need his friend to journey to Hogwarts at his earliest convenience to replace the wards around the castle. He wondered if Salvador knew this would happen. Did he have information about the war that Dumbledore was unaware of? He needed to speak to Sal as soon as possible. He couldn’t make the trip to his home as yet however, things were happening at the castle that he needed to keep an eye on. He could no longer trust Minerva to watch over the castle in his stead. She was one of his no more. He sighed, he would miss having her complete obedience on his side. It was good, while it lasted. 

**_Scene Break_ **

Madame Amelia Bones made her way to the infirmary as soon as she was informed that the children were awake. Her aurors were now at the school in their dozens. Fudge insisted on having them stationed there, even though she had already done so. The press were barred from entering the castle grounds by order of the Minister himself. Any member of the press found on the grounds of Hogwarts were to be taken into immediate custody. That certainly kept the vultures away, though many still lingered by the gates, hoping to interview someone. Unfortunately for them, the students were banned from stepping foot outside the castle until the investigation was closed. 

She nodded to her two aurors, stepping through the door as it was opened for her. Madame Pomfrey was inside her office, she had already spoken to the matron and told her to remain inside her office while she conducted the interview. She walked over to the only occupied beds in the room. As she came closer, she noticed the Potter boy was not on his bed, but on the girl’s bed, and his hissing caused her to pause before continuing. Before she could ponder some more, the two noticed her approach and turned to face her. 

“Good morning,” Mr. Potter spoke pleasantly. Amelia felt a rush of amusement. Thanks to her niece’s letters, she knew a bit about these two and their daily lives in the castle. It amazed her that they could look so bright and energetic after what happened yesterday. She had only seen the aftermath, but she knew it must have been quite the ordeal. For them to be this calm, it showed not only great strength, but also just how much they were used to their lives being in danger. Which in her book, was not a good thing. She had been surprised and more than a bit dubious about the age of Harry’s bodyguard, but after hearing about her combat skills, and viewing some memories of the attack from last year, which showcased said skills, she no longer felt Dumbledore had finally drank the kool aid, though she had zero faith in the man’s other decisions as of late. 

“Good morning Mr. Potter, Miss Takahashi. My name is Madame Amelia Bones, I am the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. I wish to ask you both a few questions, if I may.” A chair was already present and she seated herself after shaking hands with both teens. She received nods of acceptance. 

Now that she was closer, she could see the strange serpent on the bed between them, half way under the sheet with miss Takahashi, head resting on her lap. She raised an eyebrow but chose not to comment. She needed to get to the bottom of what happened yesterday. 

“I would like each of you to explain in your own words what happened yesterday. Start from the morning and provide me a timeline of your activities.” She got down to business. Mr. Potter went first, explaining his morning prayers on the anniversary of his parents’ murders. He explained briefly his time inside the castle that morning before leaving to join Miss Takahashi for some training outside. 

“Why are you training?” She knew from Susan’s letters that her niece was also training, and she wholeheartedly endorsed the idea. She also knew a bit about Mr. Potter’s training. She got the history of said training, why it began and how it has progressed. 

“What happened during training yesterday afternoon?” Here she was rendered speechless as Mr. Potter explained what he had done in training before the attack. It was very surprising to learn he was an elemental. His element was also surprising. She was tempted to shake her head in disbelief as he described his elemental training. Such advanced magic, and he was so young! 

“What happened afterwards?” Here she got the story of the attack, glancing at the girl when he mentioned seeing her staring at the tree line. She would be getting back to that. Her eyebrows disappeared into her hairline at the reveal of the wards coming down and miss Takahashi putting up her own wards. How was that possible? Mr. Potter stuttered when he mentioned the killing curses, shocking her further when he described redirecting them at the casters. Casters he could not see. 

“There were no dead bodies recovered, there were signs of apparition and residue from the curses fired. We believe they must have escaped with the bodies.” She explained, feeling she needed to say something after that. “Since you had not cast them, they cannot be traced to you. You merely defended yourself and your companion. You will not face charges for doing so.” She watched as he relaxed at her words. 

The fight with the werewolves impressed her. She would have to follow up with the Professors after this. Once the tale was over, with him blacking out and coming to this morning, she turned to his silent partner. This time the tale began with meditation and exercise. She had left Harry alone to pay respects to his parents and gone outside to set up her lesson for the day. She gave a description of the training from her point of view. Madame Bones was very impressed with the girl at this point, but none of it showed on her face as she listened, her quill taking down the responses. 

“Why had you looked towards the tree line?” She asked her first question. 

“I heard rustling coming from inside the forest, distinct and purposeful, not sounding like an animal wandering through the brush. It was heading towards us, so I paid close attention, but did not alert Harry as I did not know exactly what was coming.” 

“Do you know what was used to remove the wards around the castle?” 

“Yes, it is a device created during the Egyptian war of 1918. The wards around the ancient tomes in Egypt were far more powerful than the ones surrounding Hogwarts. The enemies and tomb raiders created the device to aid them in their invasion and theft of the Egyptian tombs.” 

“How would someone get their hands on such a device?” 

“They need only to have the right contacts, and a fair amount of gold.” She could easily see the death eaters getting both of those things. 

“Explain the rod you used to erect your wards.” 

“In many parts of the world, wards are created around a focal point. Ward stones are the most common focus for heavy duty wards. Blood is often used to connect them to a magical source. A focus comes in many forms. My staff is a focus as well as a weapon. The runes help to focus my magic and the stones pull magic from the environment. As long as there is a source of magic within the surroundings, I can pull that magic through the staff and center it. It is only meant for defense, the most common defense being a shield. Depending on how powerful the focus and how plentiful the source, the shield can act as a ward against any number of attacks.” Harry and Madame Bones were impressed. 

“You would need to add your magic into the focus.” Madame Bones concluded. 

“Yes, if the shield is meant to cover a large area. My magic acts as a binder between the focus and the source.” 

“May I see it?” Clarissa removed the staff and enlarged it. Madame Bones took it into her hand, examining the runes and stones carefully. It was very beautiful. Made of pure silver with quartz stones down the entire length of it, and runes etched into the frame. It glistened in the lighting of the room and the power made it quite heavy. There was a symbol in the center she didn’t recognize and asked why it was there. 

“It’s my birth symbol, it signals only I can use the staff and connects it to me.” Madame Bones returned it, rather reluctantly, and watched as it returned to a belt on her leg. 

“Where did you get the staff?”

“It was made at my school. Many agents carry one with them. Security is a major concern in our line of work, wards are key to that. These were created to ensure we always had the security on hand.” She wanted to ask more about the school, but stuck with the main questions about the attack. 

“Why did you kill the werewolves instead of incapacitate them?” The hazel brown eyes focused on her own blue ones. 

“I was taught never to allow an enemy to live to strike again. Those wolves would have torn apart every child within this castle and even the Professors as well, and happily done so. I was not about to allow that, or let them live to try again.” Amelia’s sense of justice protested that, but she also knew what awaited the wolves if they had lived to face Ministry justice. They would have been executed as dark creatures too dangerous to live. The citizens and parents would have seen to that, and the laws stated so. For this reason, she did not speak against Clarissa. 

“Would you have done the same if they were wizards?” She needed to know. Mr. Potter was gazing at her with frightening intensity. She got the feeling these two were more than they seemed. 

“Let me ask you this Madame Bones; are wizards not just as dangerous, if not more so than werewolves? Wizards kill each other every day across the globe, in far more creative ways than any wolf could. An enemy is an enemy, regardless of species, blood, gender or race. When you are faced with a life and death situation, there is no time to be partial. Your only objective is to bring down your enemies before they do the same to you and protect those who are unable to protect themselves. As long as they are functioning with the full understanding of the implications of their actions, they deserve no mercy.” Silence fell on the trio. Each one thinking about what was said. 

“Perhaps we see things differently, but I will agree that situations depict their own responses. Thank you both for speaking with me. I will keep you informed and alert you if I have any further questions.” Madame Bones got up from her seat, shook their hands, and left. 

She had learnt a lot this day, far more than expected. Secretly, she agreed with Clarissa Takahashi. When an enemy comes with the full intentions to do unspeakable harm to others, innocents like children, they truly deserve no mercy. She couldn’t follow her beliefs however, she had to uphold the law. Her next interview was with the Headmaster. She sighed, this one would certainly not be as enjoyable as the last. 

**_Scene Break_ **

Finally Madame Pomfrey released her patients, happy with their recovery and glad to get them out of her infirmary. It was lunch time, so they headed for the great hall. Harry’s belly was rumbling and he was ready for some food. He also needed to exercise his magic, but that could wait until after lunch. Agustin refused to go back to the dorms to wait for Harry, saying he wasn’t letting him out of his sight. Harry also missed having the snarky snake around, so he tucked him into his robes and carried on. 

They entered the hall to much fanfare. Everyone turned to look at them, point and whisper. Harry received many curious glances, flirtatious greetings, and all around stares from the students. He took it all in stride, thanked everyone who wished him well, and smiled for his fans. 

They sat at the Gryffindor table and Harry greeted his friends warmly, happy to be with them again. Clarissa fixed their lunches and Harry tucked in. Five minutes into the delicious meal, Agustin poked his head out of Harry’s shirt to look around. The smells and sounds of the great hall were all new to him, and he was feeling the excitement course through him at the chance to explore somewhere new. 

It didn’t take long for the students to notice him and the screaming started, alerting the Professors. Harry sighed as he watched Professor Mcgonagall head towards him, but groaned when he saw Snape doing the same from across the room. 

“Mr. Potter,” The Deputy Headmistress let her question be known in the way she said his name, staring warily at the serpent who was slowly making his way from inside Harry’s robes. Once he was out, she and many others paled at the sight of the massive animal. He was quite large, how had he fitted inside Harry’s robes and how did Harry manage to walk around with him there. Harry wasn’t looking at her however, and he made his displeasure known. 

“Why is Professor Snape coming over here? This isn’t Slytherin business so why is he getting involved?” Snape was close enough to hear Harry, which was deliberate on Harry’s part. He sneered. 

“Hand over that animal right now Potter.” The man demanded. He wanted to take out his wand and fire a curse at the serpent now half way across Potter’s chest, but wisely refrained on the recollection of the girl sitting beside Potter who was watching everything with keen eyes. 

“Severus, Mr. Potter is correct. This is Gryffindor business, therefore, I’ll handle it.” Mcgonagall dismissed the greasy bastard. The man frowned at her and glared at Harry before heading back to his seat at the head table. 

“He isn’t even trying to hide his prejudice anymore.” Harry sighed softly. 

“Hem, Hem,” Harry felt like cursing at this point. Was everyone going to come over here just because of one snake? “Mr. Potter, I trust you understand the implications of carrying a dangerous creature into the school?” The gleam in the toad’s eye made Harry feel physically ill, but he didn’t back down.

“He’s my familiar, Madame Umbridge. I couldn’t leave him.” He saw the surprise on her face as he addressed her formally. It caused her to pause long enough for Mcgonagall to intervene. 

“Is he dangerous Mr. Potter?” She asked. She knew it was illegal to separate a wizard from his familiar, the Hogwarts bi-laws also supported this. 

“He is venomous, but he’s been here since September. He sleeps in my dorm with me and the others. He doesn’t bother anyone.” Neville and Ron were nodding their heads, confirming Harry’s story. 

“It is dangerous and therefore should not be inside the castle. You will be disciplined for breaking the rules and I will have the creature removed.” Umbridge finally recovered. Mcgonagall turned towards her. 

“Actually Professor, the law permits Mr. Potter to have his familiar with him, regardless of its species.” She explained, shocking the woman once more. 

“How do we know the animal is bonded to him?” Umbridge asked. 

“Do you have your bond mark Mr. Potter?” Mcgonagall asked. 

“Yeah,” Harry rolled up his sleeve all the way to his shoulder to allow the Professors to see the small purplish mark on his upper arm, looking like a coil of rope. He took Agustin’s left front foot and showed the exact copy of the mark there. Mcgonagall nodded, satisfied. 

Agustin hissed, frightening everyone, but Harry’s answering hiss had most freezing in fear, some even letting out screams. By now the students from other houses had gathered around, and it seemed most had forgotten Harry’s ability to speak parseltongue. 

“I-I knew it. I knew you were an evil little devil. I will have you out of this school Potter, I will not have you spreading your taint to the other students.” Umbridge practically snarled. Harry noticed her pale features and the slight tremble in her voice. _She’s afraid of me_ , he thought. 

“You have no right to label anyone as evil, you demon possessed harpy.” Everyone turned to Clarissa, who was currently glaring at Umbridge. “What exactly do you think you’re going to do with that wand.” It was a rhetorical question, and Harry finally noticed Umbridge’s wand was pointed at him. He was shocked, but only because she intended to curse him in front of the entire school. 

“Give him to me Harry.” Clarissa whispered, not taking her eyes off Umbridge. Mcgonagall was glaring at the witch, almost daring her to utter a spell at her student.

Harry handed Agustin over. The serpent went willingly, curling his tail around Clarissa’s waist and keeping his head on her shoulder. She held him protectively in her arms, the two of them making a striking pair. The students backed away from a clearly pissed Clarissa holding a venomous serpent. It didn’t help that more than half of the orange serpent was now black, an indication that he too was pissed. She got up and stood in front of Harry, her magic rising and forming a protective coating on her skin.

“What will you do? Before you can utter a single spell, you will be boxed and on your way back to your cage at the Ministry. You have been allowed to roam free inside this castle long enough.” Umbridge sputtered. 

“I will be contacting the Ministry and having you removed from the castle. You mark my words, it’s an Azkaban cell for you!” With that the High Inquisitor turned and fled back to her seat. Mcgonagall looked highly amused as she too went back to her place at the head table, in a much more dignified manner. The students from the other houses dispersed with a glare from the Head of Gryffindor. 

Clarissa sat down, petting Agustin’s head as she went. Harry leaned over and hissed at his familiar. There were several gasps, but no screams this time. Clarissa looked up, noticing all of Gryffindor gazing at Harry and Agustin with fear. She sighed. “Stop staring,” They looked towards her, some immediately turning away. 

“B-but, it’s parseltongue.” Dean Thomas whispered, glancing between Harry and Agustin warily. The serpent was now fully orange once again, but that didn’t hide the fact that it could strike at any moment, without warning.

“That does not give you the right to stare. Parseltongue is merely a beast language, it is not meant to bewitch or curse anyone once it is spoken aloud, only to communicate with certain species of animals. Some have developed spells and potions with it as the base language instead of Latin. It is quite common in many parts of Asia and North America.” The Gryffindors gazed at her with uncertainty. 

“She’s right. I did some research this summer when Harry got his familiar…” Everyone tuned out the rest of Hermione’s lecture about the history of parseltongue, but at least many of the students were beginning to relax once more. Harry wanted to speak to Clarissa about using parseltongue spells but he would wait until they were alone. 

The students quickly tensed when Agustin made his way onto the table, tongue flicking out at the dishes of food there. He went over to Neville, who was frozen with his chicken tenders halfway to his mouth. 

“W-What does he want Harry?” The young heir asked, wanting to get up and flee but fearing an attack at any sudden movements. Harry watched Agustin, hissing at him in question. His answer had Harry laughing. 

“He wants to try your lunch Nev, he’s curious.” Neville looked bemused and turned back to the serpent in front of him, sniffing away at his fork. He removed a piece of meat and placed it in front of the snake. It was eaten immediately. Agustin hissed as the flavor hit his tongue. Harry was laughing and Clarissa shook her head in amusement. 

“Looks like he’ll be eating plenty of those from now on.” Ron spoke from beside Neville, grinning at the snake. 

“Here Harry, I have some over here.” Colin handed Harry a handful of the tasty treats, before snapping a quick picture of the gorgeous reptile. Harry thanked him and called Agustin over. The students relaxed when the serpent finally went back to his bond mate. They did chuckle at the way he ate the chicken tenders eagerly, clearly enjoying them. 

“How come he has legs, but you call him a snake?” Lavender Brown asked, voicing the question everyone wanted to ask. 

“He’s from a species of snake that existed long ago, before snakes became limbless. His species is nearly extinct now and the limbless snakes are much more common in today’s world. He’s like their ancestor.” Some of the students nearby looked intrigued at that. By now everyone was asking questions and Fred and George were teasing Agustin with more chicken tenders, laughing at the students who tried to flee when he made his way towards them. The snake was incredibly agile and could move around and in between the platters and bowls of food and fruit easily without knocking anything over. It was almost like a dance, the way he moved, stalking the food eagerly. He also didn’t mind that the students were mostly uncomfortable with his presence. They rather admire him from afar, but didn’t dare try to remove him, or stop his meal. By now he was more than half way up the table. Harry tried calling him back, but Agustin only ignored him, wanting more food. Harry shook his head and told the students to keep their hands off the table as he passed. Some very brave lions actually touched the snake as he passed them. It was amazing to see the curiosity finally win out against the fear on their faces.

Agustin approached a third year boy, who quickly lifted his plate, refusing to share. The snake lingered a while before turning around and walking away. The boy sighed in relief, but yelped when he felt the sting of Agustin’s tail. The snake had hit him on his upper arm with his tail as he swept away. It was a clear sign of his displeasure at his selfishness. The Gryffindors nearby laughed and the boy blushed in embarrassment, especially when the girl he was secretly crushing on shared some of her sausages with the snake.

Minerva watched her lions with a slight smile on her lips. Thankfully Albus was still being interviewed by Madame Bones. She doubted things would have gone so smoothly had he been present. Not to say they had been entirely smooth with Severus and Umbridge around, but as she watched her cubs, she felt calm. Harry and Clarissa seemed to be changing the way most of the Gryffindors think, and behave. The house of lions was well up in points and many of them were also doing very well academically. She was surprised when she got reports of increasing grades and good behavior from the other Professors. Severus attempted to dampen the good news, saying that it would not last for long, but nothing could stop Minerva from feeling like a proud mother. This was what she always dreamed of having, but the dream evaded her year after year. 

Clarissa had the entire house studying regularly and she was not tolerant of bad behavior. She reminded Minerva of a young version of herself when she was a student. The lions respected and feared the young bodyguard in equal measure, and some of them seemed to want to please her in some way. What pleased Minerva the most was how they had welcomed her into their mists. As far as they were concerned, she was a Gryffindor, and they treated her as such. The rest of the houses weren’t far off either. Clarissa could walk around the castle and talk to students from any of the four houses. Professor Sprout reported Clarissa helping a group of Slytherin first years with Herbology. If not for her current profession, Clarissa could have been a Professor herself, she suited the role very well. 

* * *

After lunch Harry took his friends to the Room of Requirement where they could get some privacy for their conversation. Everyone entered the room, now looking like a sitting room with sofas, a plush carpet and a fireplace. There were also book shelves and a chess set. 

Taking seats, they made themselves comfortable and then turned to Harry and Clarissa, listening with all their attention on the two telling their story. No-one interrupted, only listened. Hannah surprised everyone when she took Agustin from Harry, petting him and whispering to him. Harry grinned and Neville looked at his girlfriend with fond bemusement. It seemed Hannah loved animals, no matter their species. She wanted to become a Magizoologist when she graduated. Susan wants to become a Healer and Hermione plans on going to law school in the muggle world before coming back to become a Lawyer in the magical world. Neville would become a Herbologist and take over for Madame Sprout as Herbology Professor when she decided to retire. Ron was caught in between becoming an Auror or an Architect. There was plenty of work abroad for his second option. Many countries were still undergoing development. It just depended on whether or not he wanted to leave the country. 

Once Harry and Clarissa concluded their telling of the events of yesterday, the questions started. Clarissa was asked to show her staff once more, and Hermione had a ton of questions about it. Ron and Neville wanted to learn more about the fight itself, and the magic Harry and Clarissa used. So they split up into two groups for the two different topics. All the girls went in one corner, and all the boys in the other. 

Once he was done giving a detailed retelling of the events and all the magic used, Harry decided to change the subject, “There’s something I wanted to tell you guys. Clarissa told me about a law she read about in the Hogwarts By-Laws. I think we should come together as a group and discuss it.” Ron and Neville looked intrigued. Before long the girls were called over and the discussion began.

“Why would we need something like that?” Susan asked.

“Because more attacks like this last one are coming soon and the castle needs some extra protection.” Harry answered.

“I’d also like to not have to worry about the students killing each other while I’m working to stop others from killing them.” Clarissa concluded.

“Isn’t that a bit of an exaggeration. The rivalry has been in existence for years and no-one has died from it yet.” Hermione answered. Ron was thinking, so he chose not to speak.

“We have more important things to worry about now. The castle has not been through war in some years. We do not know how the external conflict that is on the horizon will affect the students inside the castle once that time comes. I don’t think we should be waiting until the last possible moment to address it.” Harry spoke once more.

“You think there’s a war coming?” Hannah asked.

“Most definitely, can’t you tell?” Said Harry, everyone nodded with some reluctance.

“But how will this law stop it from happening?” Asked Hermione

“It won’t stop it from happening, only prevent the students from bringing the war into the castle.” Everyone looked a bit confused. “Some of the students will be more affected by the war than others. Their parents have chosen sides, and they too will have to choose, some won’t even have a choice. Some of them are bound to lash out, or even actively seek out trouble.” Realization dawned at last.

“So like death eater kids, they are bound to cause trouble.” Said Ron

“Yes, but they are the more obvious example. We will have to watch out for other less obvious threats.” Said Clarissa.

“The law can help us narrow things down. While it helps to protect the students, it also ensures we know just who to watch out for.” Harry concluded.

“How do we do it?” Neville asked.

“We need a large group of people to pledge, declaring their intentions for the castle to become Neutral Ground. This pledge will reactivate the magics associated with the law and bring it into effect. A copy of the pledge will then be signed by a representative of the school and the Binder.” Clarissa summarized.

“The who?” Asked Ron,

“The Binder. That would be me. Someone has to bind the pledge by reciting a vow to protect the school and enforce the law. The magic of the Binder would become the catalyst for the law to activate.” Said Harry, noting Clarissa’s tiny frown.

“Why must it be you Harry, we could ask a Professor.” Hermione spoke up. They didn't know anything about this Law, and it all sounded like too much to her. She didn't want Harry binding himself to something potentially dangerous. She was also certain Clarissa had been the one to come up with the idea, which made her like it even less.

“The Professors have enough on their plate. We need to approach three Professors at minimum to sanction the pledge and lead us through it. There also must be a representative for the pledge and someone who will validate my claims.” Everyone lapsed into silence.

“How do we know the students will accept to take the pledge?” Hannah asked.

“We just need a good quarter of them to do it.” Clarissa answered, “The rest will fall under the law, but are not needed to enact it.”

“So we ask Gryffindor house to do it.” Hermione answered, as if that would solve the problem.

“The rest of the houses already feel as if Gryffindor is more privileged than they are, doing that and excluding the other houses, while forcing them to obey a law they know nothing about, will only defeat the purpose of the law. There will be too much mistrust and contention from that. We need active participants from each house, that way it feels more like a school effort, and not like one house attacking the other three.” Said Clarissa

“Well we’re screwed then. The snakes would never agree.” Said Ron, slumping back in his seat.

“The older snakes maybe, but what about the younger ones. I happen to know a few.” Everyone looked at Clarissa, watching her eyes alight with excitement.

“Is that why you made sure you had fans in every house?” Harry grinned.

“They are not fans, Harry, they are friends, or acquaintances at least. I had no reason to favor one house over the others. The rivalry and prejudice does not affect my judgement.” Harry continued to grin, knowing Clarissa had some plan up her sleeve when she decided to befriend members of every house.

“Maybe you should do the vow Clarissa.” Hannah whispered.

“What?” Harry whipped his head around. Hannah gazed at him warily before finding her courage to speak her mind.

“While I agree Harry is the more obvious candidate, Clarissa is right when she says she isn’t affected by house rivalry or prejudice. She won’t treat any student any differently. She has impartiality, something most people lack. That could be what we need to power the vow.” Her reasons were spot on. Harry opened his mouth to retort but he was interrupted.

“The school will choose Harry. They will feel better having someone they know, someone who is more like them doing it, rather than a visitor.” Hermione argued, her snotty attitude showing through. 

Hannah looked annoyed and Neville jumped in to prevent an argument. “Regardless, it won’t matter unless we manage to get the right amount of volunteers. I think we should focus on that for now.” He rushed out, taking Hannah’s hand in his to comfort her.

“Where is the book then?” Hermione asked, getting annoyed glances from everyone for her bossy attitude.

“In the Restricted Section. I will try to duplicate it tonight. That should give us twenty four hours to study it in detail before the duplicate vanishes.” Clarissa responded.

“Do it at midnight, that way we have until midnight tomorrow to read through.” Said Susan, Clarissa nodded.

Before long, Clarissa had them splitting up for study time. A quick fire message to the twins and Ginny saw them arriving, staring around in awe. The Sunday study session began. Harry was happy to have things back to normal again, though he was worried about the current state of the castle. They could be attacked again at any moment. On that account, Clarissa announced she would be increasing the difficulty of their training. No-one protested. They didn’t know when they would need to defend themselves and the school in the event of another attack. Ginny and the twins were quick to volunteer to take the vow, wanting to help in any way they could. There were three volunteers already. They just needed about thirty more. Clarissa would be approaching the Slytherins, Hermione agreed to go to Ravenclaw. She knew a few eagles from her Arithmancy class. Harry and Ginny would handle Gryffindor and Susan and Hannah would do Hufflepuff.

“Remember to use caution and be subtle. We don’t want to draw the wrong attention.” Harry warned the group.

* * *

On Monday morning Professor Mcgonagall announced the purpose of the aurors and spoke of the strict protocols for the next week. While there would be no classes as the Professors focused on reinforcing the wards, they were encouraged to continue their studies in their groups. Excitement buzzed as everyone thought about how to spend their free time. Of course, not all of it would be spent studying. Harry knew Clarissa’s birthday would be on Friday, and thought about what he would do to mark the occasion. They also decided now was the perfect time to approach the Professors, without the worry of classes and schedules.

Clarissa had plans to use the free time to her advantage. They would be going to the training room immediately after breakfast, remain until lunch, and have study sessions after lunch until dinner. After dinner they were free to do as they pleased. She took many requests from students who wanted tutoring in various subjects. Hermione planned to have the defense classes start with theory. They would help those interested with their homework and coursework before moving on to group meetings. It was a solid plan, and Clarissa and Hermione were seen working on the syllabus for the sessions. 

Fred and George came to them with requests from most of the seventh years for tutoring and a list of volunteers for the pledge. Harry was impressed. It hadn’t even been twenty four hours. Harry was happy things were going so smoothly, even though it would be a busy week indeed.

* * *

They entered the room, finding wooden dummies and thankfully no sand present. Clarissa had them warm up before each one had to face a dummy. On her command the dummies came to life, and the trainees were forced to block and return jabs and punches from the dummies at close range, and with precision and accuracy. Only Harry really stood a chance as the others took quite a beating, but they did not give up or back down. 

Clarissa passed by each of them, giving pointers and correcting posture. She also fired stinging hexes to distract them and make them hyper aware of her presence. The room was filled with grunts and shouts, or in Ron’s case, yelps, whenever Clarissa stung him. Harry also had to train with his staff, a massive distraction for his friends until Clarissa got them back to training. He felt weird using it and Clarissa had him start with the basic arm movements to get it swinging naturally without upsetting his balance. 

“You’re going to twirl Harry, let the staff follow your natural momentum. You don’t want it to affect or hinder your movement. It must become an extension of you. Flexibility is key.” She came over and adjusted his posture. Soon he was attempting to turn with the staff without faltering and ensuring his spells hit their target swiftly and accurately.

Harry was soon facing Clarissa as the others watched, their elemental abilities on display. Clarissa paused the duel and questioned the onlookers about technique and strategy. 

“What is Harry’s greatest strength against me?” She asked.

“He is surrounded by air. He can channel his wind magic directly from its source.” Hermione piped up.

“Exactly, how can he use this advantage effectively?” 

“By overwhelming you with it, or drawing it to him, making you lose your ability to channel water properly.” Neville answered. 

“Good, Harry, demonstrate this.” She turned back to Harry, throwing three water spells at him, one of which burned his skin when it splashed him. Harry hissed at the burn, but focused on his wind. He had learnt a bit more about it and he was beginning to understand how it moved. He guided it gently towards her, allowing it to caress her. She looked confused by that for a brief moment before he pulled the oxygen to him and squeezed Clarissa with an all encompassing wind. At this point she could not conjure either water or fire based magic, both required oxygen, which Harry now controlled. Her magic burst from her and attacked Harry, forcing him to defend while trying to maintain his hold. It wasn’t possible. He was soon down on the ground being crushed by Clarissa’s magic. The wind released her and she stepped forward. 

“What went wrong?” She asked the class, but Harry noticed she looked almost angry at him, and he wondered why. 

“He hesitated, he didn’t finish the attack.” Hermione answered. Harry felt annoyed by her bossy attitude, as if she could have done any better. He watched Clarissa, feeling the agitation in her magic. 

“Correct, a deadly and stupid mistake. Get up Harry.” Harry rose slowly, wary and confused. In no time Clarissa was attacking him, both magically and physically.

“You hesitate, why?” He ducked a spell aimed at his head, kicking out at Clarissa’s legs which she spun out of and aimed her fists at his chest. “I told you never to hesitate, don’t second guess. Take out the enemy as quickly as possible.” Two spells deflected. He grunted as a swift kick saw fire erupt in his shin. 

“You aren’t my enemy Clarissa.” He pleaded. That was the wrong answer. She seemed angrier now as she threw spells and curses at him. He could barely keep the space between them, constantly moving as he deflected and shielded against her attacks. 

“Fool! I am your enemy!” There was a gasp. His friends looked frightened.

“Whenever we face off in this room, I am not your friend. Be serious for once. You must be swift, calculating, and your attacks must be unforgiving. Never let your enemy see weakness. Why are you showing me weakness? Why don’t you get it. You’ll be killed if you continue to behave like this. Am I just wasting my time here?” Harry was confused and a little frightened. Clarissa was mad and he was being hit pretty hard at this point. He had never been so desperate to get out of a fight with her before. “You had the upper hand and you gave it away! How could you be so foolish!” Finally he saw an opening as her shoulder dipped when she made to hit him again. He allowed the hit and grabbed her, throwing her to the floor and pinning her under him. When she made to dislodge him, he sat on her legs, holding her wrists and giving a squeeze of warning. 

She panted, glaring up at him. He was panting too, his friends were silent at the other end of the room but he knew they were watching. He gazed into her eyes, finding frustration, anger ... and fear? What was she afraid of? Clarissa had never shown fear before, not even when they faced Voldemort in the maze. He struggled to find the reason for it, going over the events of Saturday in his mind and the training today, trying to find the source of her frustration. He stopped at their duel, when he’d used the wind magic. She had looked proud of his control, she was happy to have lost their duel, then everything changed. Her magic reacted, he should have expected that. He should also have ensured she was unable to attack him further. Like Hermione said, he hadn’t finished the attack, he hadn’t gone all the way through and that gave her the opportunity to reverse his advantage and bring him down. If that had happened in a real fight … he winced. That was it. They had played out a very realistic scenario where Harry would lose, badly, in a fight. That had scared her. The thought of losing Harry, scared her. 

He got up, watching to see if she would attack again, and helped her from the floor. Before she could do anything, he had her in his arms, whispering in her ear as he held her. 

“That wasn’t a real fight Clarissa because you aren’t my enemy. It doesn’t matter what we do in these simulations, I will never see you as an enemy. Don’t worry about how I’ll react in a real fight. Just the thought of you being hurt, or any of my friends, the thought of you jumping into a fight to save me, that’s enough to make sure I never lose. I won’t put you or anyone in that kind of danger. Trust me.” She relaxed, burying her face in his chest. He heard a sniffle and held her tighter. 

They had faced two life changing and dangerous battles together, the last one was only a day ago. She was stressed, but still she continued to train them, to be with him, even when she needed a break. She was so strong, so amazing, he could never repay her for what she had done for him. He would not allow her work to be in vain. He would not let her suffer for her affections for him. He couldn’t, he wouldn’t let that happen. 

“I wish I could kiss you right now.” He heard the hitch in her breath. 

“I wish I could let you.” Came the whispered reply. 

“Um … Maybe we should get to reading that book, before we lose any more daylight.” Said Neville softly, sounding almost afraid at disturbing them.

Harry released Clarissa and they walked over. The shrunken book was removed from Clarissa’s pocket and resized. The group sat down to begin their research.

For the rest of the day, their friends gave them strange and worrying looks. There was talk about Umbridge and Harry was upset when he heard the toad had tried to pin the attack on Clarissa. He would have her out of the school, or his name was not Harry James Potter. They would have to wait until after Yule however, any moves against her now would immediately be traced back to them. He could wait, revenge would be sweet. 

* * *

Tuesday afternoon Harry approached the group of first to third year Gryffindors anxiously. This group had put their names down for tutoring. The older years would be meeting on Thursday. The days weren’t finalized yet, but they were testing to see which was best. Thursday would be a nightmare if Snape intended to continue with his detentions. Harry knew the man would, even though Harry had saved the school, and after what happened in the hall with Agustin. He put that to the back of his mind and focused on the students in front of him.

“Hello everyone, I’m Harry and I’ll be your tutor.” They giggled at him and he felt a bit better. “We’ll be going over the topics one at a time, starting from your first defense lesson. We’ll sometimes cover more than one topic in one session, depending on how fast you catch on. Don’t be afraid to ask lots of questions, we are here to share and to learn. None of you are above anyone else, so don’t feel that you’re dumb when someone else catches on first. I’ll try to go at a reasonable pace so everyone learns equally. Any questions?” Everyone shook their heads no.

“Alright, lesson one has begun.” The group all pulled out parchment and quills and Harry felt truly enlightened that they were so ready and willing to listen to him. He hoped the group on Thursday went this smoothly.

On Wednesday they took a break from training. Everyone was sore and needed a day off. Clarissa and Harry decided to spend the day talking about Harry’s Yule holidays and Clarissa’s mission. They needed to work out the details of that. Neville and Hannah were spending the day with Professor Sprout. Susan and Ron were having some alone time as a couple and Hermione said she would be visiting the library. Ginny and the twins were also happy to have the day off and would be spending it with friends. Ginny was currently dating Dean Thomas, an announcement that came as a relief for Harry. Ron, the twins and Harry gave Dean the brother talk before allowing him to go off with their sister. 

Hermione made her way to the Headmaster’s office. Umbridge was out of the castle today on Ministry business. It was the only day she had to report to the Headmaster. It surprised and disgusted her that although Umbridge had declared herself Headmaster, she didn’t actually take on any of the responsibilities that came with the title. Headmaster Dumbledore was still fulfilling those duties. He already had so much to do. Why was that useless woman even here? She entered the office and sat before his desk. He gazed at her, waiting for her to begin. 

“Something happened in training on Monday. Clarissa attacked Harry, really attacked him. She said she was his enemy and she was really trying to hurt him. I think it was so he could concentrate on the fight, but it drove home the point that she’s very dangerous. I don’t think she should be left alone with Harry, and right now they’re together in her rooms.” She accepted the cup of tea, calming her nerves as she drank. 

“Tell me about the attack.” Dumbledore asked. Hermione launched into the details and Albus listened. He too shared her concerns about Clarissa’s behavior. What had caused it, he wondered. “Has this happened before?” He asked 

“No sir, but when I asked Harry about it, he just said she was stressed. Stressed! How can stress cause someone to attack so viciously. The look in her eyes frightened me. I think she’s becoming unstable under the pressure. She’s obviously too young for all of this.” Hermione shared her opinion. 

“Do you believe she will attack Harry again?” He asked seriously. 

“She’s never attacked him outside of training, but Headmaster, Harry trusts her so much, it worries me. Did you know she removed him from the Dursleys this summer? She’s behaving like she can do whatever she pleases. No rules apply to her. Harry just listens to her and follows whatever she tells him. It’s almost like he’s under some kind of spell. Harry’s never behaved this way. He’s always rebelled against people trying to tell him what to do and how to behave, and Ron too. They’re both behaving so differently now.” Albus heard the fear in her voice, fear that she was losing her friends. He realized the real reason for all this. Maybe it wasn’t necessarily Clarissa that bothered the young witch. She was afraid of losing her friends, of being replaced by a more superior model. Clarissa was better than Hermione in nearly every aspect of their young lives, and it was clearly driving the girl crazy. 

He decided to use this to his advantage. 

“Clarissa is very different from you and your friends miss Granger. She has been raised to see the world as black or white, friend or foe. She is ruthless, a trained killer. You are right to be concerned. I only trusted her with Harry’s safety because she sees him as a mission, and I used that to our advantage. It has paid off so far, but if Clarissa no longer sees Harry as a mission and begins to treat him as a friend, she will try to get him to see the world as she does. That influence is quite dangerous. I cannot begin to fathom how she will behave if she suddenly sees Harry as the enemy.” He voiced his concerns, watching as the girl drew her own conclusions from his statement. It was really wrong of him to use her insecurities to further his agenda, but he needed to start pulling Harry out of Clarissa’s clutches. He would be speaking with Sirius and Remus about the Yule holidays. He knew they would jump at the chance to see Harry for the holidays. The boy would also want to spend time with his godfather. That gave him two weeks to start turning Harry back towards the light. Clarissa would be sent home, Harry doesn’t need a bodyguard at Order headquarters. Perhaps he could get Salvador to lend her to the school until the wards were replaced. He smiled, and tuned back into the chatter around him.

“We have to get her out of the school and away from Harry, away from all the students.” The girl was saying. 

“For now, she needs to remain. There is real danger out there that Harry needs protection from. I’ll have to ask you to watch her however, perhaps find a way to draw Harry away from her, but be subtle about it. Harry will fight the separation if he believes that is what it is. You must also be careful Clarissa doesn’t find out.” He cautioned her. 

“Yes Headmaster,” He nodded, dismissing the girl thereafter. 

Hermione went to the hall for lunch, the Headmaster’s words and warning ringing in her ears. She needed to protect Harry as well as Ron and the others. They didn’t see the danger. She was always the brains of the group, so that was no surprise. She would just have to help them see what she saw. She couldn’t allow Clarissa to corrupt them. During lunch she ate silently, listening to the conversations around her but not participating. Thankfully no-one questioned her about it. Apparently there was a discussion on the effects of magic. The purebloods were talking about the squib effect. She rolls her eyes. They didn’t get it. Inbreeding was what was causing squibs in the magical world. They should be grateful muggleborns came into this world to replenish the magic, but she chose not to voice her thoughts. She knew how the backwards ones would react. 

“Until the magical world stabilizes and achieves proper balance, muggleborns will continue to flood in from the muggle world and squibs will continue to be born from magical lines.” Clarissa was explaining to her captive audience. Hermione couldn’t let that comment go unanswered however. 

“What do you mean? Muggleborns are good for the magical world, we provide fresh blood and new magic and create new bloodlines to stop further inbreeding in the wizarding world.” Hermione practically yelled. 

“There is also a greater risk of discovery. Each time a muggleborn enters the magical world, the risk becomes greater. Each muggleborn that remains in the muggle world also carries with them the risk of exposing magic. Not every muggleborn actually comes to the wizarding world at eleven, some remain in the muggle world, some are hidden away by their parents or even killed for being magical. Not every muggle parent is so understanding or accepting of their child’s gifts. The records can be found if you know where to look. What’s to stop the muggles who know of their children’s abilities from talking about magic? We cannot put them under a binding contract or silence them, so who knows what they’re saying. There isn’t anyone monitoring the muggles or listening to their conversations. How do we know we can trust them?” That had everyone thinking. Hermione was getting red in the face. She was fuming silently, waiting for her turn to speak. 

Clarissa continued. “Magic has been steadily destabilizing over the last one hundred years. There have been many devastating wars and mass killings that have caused a rapid decrease in the birth of magical children. As that birth rate declined, the magic began leaving the concentrated areas in an effort to find balance. The muggle world became charged with magic and as a result, magical children were being born from that world. If you went into a muggle area known for having muggleborns, you would be able to detect magic. The reason these areas were still designated as muggle is because the muggles aren’t aware of the magic around them and are not able to use it, therefore it remains mostly stagnant. Until the numbers of wizarding children increase, forcing magic to return and remain in magical areas only, it will continue to venture out in search of life elsewhere. The key to that is balance. Right now the muggle world outnumbers us ten to one. Our numbers are always in a downward decline while the muggle world remains steadily increasing in numbers. There is an imbalance on both sides. Magic seeks balance, because without it we are at risk of destabilization, and that could lead to the end of life as we know it.” 

“How do you know this?” A Gryffindor asked. There were members of other houses listening, even the Professors were tuning in to the conversation happening at the Gryffindor table. 

“Whatever you wish to know, there is always a way to find the answers. There are those out there who dedicate their lives to studying magic to find solutions to the problems we face. They work in secret and silence. Most don’t even know of their existence.” 

“So what do you suggest we do - kill the muggles?” Hermione snarled after a moment of silence. Clarissa laughed.

“No, that is stupid. What Voldemort and his death eaters are doing is foolish. They aren’t saving magic, only forcing it out of the magical world. Magic needs life to thrive, that is why it clings to the living, your magical core is a result of this. Once you die, your magic returns to the earth. It doesn’t die with you. This also shows the connection magic has to your soul. The stronger your connection to your soul, the greater your magic. If Voldemort is allowed to continue killing, he will only bring ruin to both worlds. Magic cannot be controlled or contained. Most wizards believe they are in control of magic, no, there is no such thing. We merely channel magic, we cannot control it. All we can control is how we use the magic within and around us. Voldemort has no idea the damage he is causing, nor does he care. That is why he must be stopped. If the wizarding world has any chance of recovering, the killing must stop.” That surprised the bushy haired girl, and she calmed down a little, before she remembered who she was speaking to and she glared at Clarissa, confusing her friends. 

“But muggleborns don’t understand our world. They come here expecting it to be just like theirs and when they realize it’s not, they try to change it.” A Ravenclaw spoke up, getting glares from the muggleborns around them. 

“It’s not that we try to change it, we just don’t understand it.” A Hufflepuff muggleborn spoke up.

“Many of them leave and go back to the muggle world. Who knows how many of them are breaking the statue of secrecy by using magic outside the magical borders.” Someone else spoke up, getting murmurs from the crowd. 

“How dare you! If muggleborns were using magic in the muggle world, the Ministry would know and arrest them. You don’t know anything about muggleborns, or the struggles we face navigating between two different worlds. Is it a wonder many of us decide to stay away from the magical world? We aren’t exactly welcomed here, are we.” Hermione ranted, many of the muggleborns rallying behind her.

“It all boils down to broken communication and a lack of knowledge. Neither group truly understands the other. This only highlights where the school system has failed. When students come to Hogwarts, they shouldn’t only be learning how to cast spells and brew potions, but that gap that exists between the cultures, here is where it should be bridged. You may be coming from different places, but here you are all the same. Magical children gaining a magical education. It shouldn’t matter where you come from, all of you are here to learn. There should be classes which help to fill that gap and lessen that divide. Cultural classes, classes teaching law, history - not that ridiculous excuse for history that’s being taught now -, heritage, traditions, each one depicting those key differences, but also highlighting the similarities as well. In my school, we learn all about both worlds, where we meet and where we divide. There are people who come from all around the world who study there and none are treated differently. We are taught the importance of togetherness, the importance of our magic and the role we play in our society. It takes more than learning some spells to call yourself a wizard. I had said it before; wizards aren’t just muggles with magic. Yes we are humans too, but there is so much more than just magic that differentiates us. These differences aren’t being taught, therefore muggleborns don’t truly learn what separates them from muggles, and magical children don’t learn what makes them similar. This gap, this lack of knowledge, breeds distrust and contention, and leads to the problems you see happening every day. You can even make a case for the Dark Lord. He hadn’t learnt these important lessons either, otherwise he wouldn’t be spreading rubbish around and calling it ideology.” Clarissa had a large crowd around her, listening to her every word. The Professors were impressed and thoughtful. The students were suitably chastised as well as thoughtful. 

“Then why aren’t these things taught in school?” One of the Gryffindors asked. 

“They were, but then the classes got cut. My great-grandfather ranted about the decreased value of our education for weeks after I got my book list for first year. He couldn’t believe how far Hogwarts had fallen.” A Ravenclaw spoke. 

“My parents wanted me to go to a different school.” Another student spoke up. 

“Hogwarts is the best school, it doesn’t matter how many classes are taught about muggleborns. It’s the wizarding culture that teaches that muggleborns are inferior, that’s where the problem lies. If that doesn’t change then nothing else will change.” Hermione spoke up once more. 

“Are you saying we should get rid of our traditions, just to please a bunch of mudbloods.” A Slytherin sneered. 

“No, I’m only saying you need to learn to adapt. The world is changing and the wizarding world is lost in time. You underestimate the muggle world and treat us as if we are inferior, that’s not true, you have no idea who’s really inferior.” The wizard raised looked ready to curse Hermione at this point. 

“That’s not the way to go about it either. You are correct that there’s something wrong with the way muggles and muggleborns are treated, that needs to stop. However, it isn’t the same in every part of the world. It all comes back to culture, and I don’t think insulting more than half of the student population is the way to go.” Clarissa cautioned. Hermione noticed Harry nodding along and Ron looking insulted. Neville looked like he’d ate something bad at the table, and Hermione felt attacked. She turned back to her attacker. 

“Don’t talk as if you are any better. You’re nothing but a murderer sent here to brainwash Harry and turn him against his friends. Your school isn’t any better, training people to kill isn’t something any school should be doing, and I won’t allow you to turn Harry into one of you!” Stunned silence met her declaration. The group of friends gazed at Hermione in disbelief. Harry’s disbelief quickly became anger when he saw the look on Clarissa’s face. 

“Apologize Hermione. Right. Now.” Hermione looked shocked at Harry’s tone, but she reminded herself that she was doing this for him. 

“Harry she’s dangerous, you can’t trust her, no-one can.” Clarissa rose from her seat, Harry right behind her. Neville and Ron rose too, shocking Hermione. The twins looked at her in disappointment and Ginny looked sad and confused. Confused about Hermione’s hostility towards Clarissa. She thought they had become friends after they began working on lesson plans together. It seemed she was wrong. 

“How could you say something like that, Hermione? Clarissa is our friend. Everyone here owes her their life. She saved the school, and she’s been nothing but a good friend and a great help to everyone here. You should be ashamed of yourself.” With that said Susan walked off. Anger rolling off her in waves. 

“You talk about how wizard raised people treat muggleborns, look at how you treat Clarissa, do you see any differences?” Hannah walked away, leaving Hermione stunned. She had let her anger get the best of her, and now she had ruined everything.

The students ignored the weird confrontation and went back to their earlier discussions. A hearty debate about the school system and where Hogwarts has failed started. Some of the students were defending the school, others calling it a failure. Minerva and the Professors listened, quietly having their own discussion. She was disappointed in Hermione for her behavior, and she would be having a talk with the young witch, but she was also excited for where this could lead. With the students thinking about the quality of the education they were receiving, there could be big changes for Hogwarts in the years to come. Glancing at Albus, she saw the look in his eyes and knew he too saw the implications of this. 

By now many students had out their copy of Hogwarts: A History, going over the classes that were taught at the time of the book’s release. The muggleborns were discussing the usefulness of learning these subjects and the wizard raised were discussing how to have them returned. She sat back and allowed the next generation to pave the way for future generations. She wondered how many letters of complaint would be sent to the Hogwarts board. She would make sure they were not ignored this time. 

“We can send an article to the paper, have them print it out. My daddy owns the Quibbler, I can have him print it for us.” A quiet voice spoke up. 

“Yeah, like anyone reads that stupid rag.” Someone else said, causing laughter. Discussions about the Prophet and News Weekly papers began. 

Harry later tried to find the girl who had spoken, after hearing about the exchange from Ginny and the twins, but no-one pointed him in her direction. She just seemed to vanish into thin air. 

The Prophet was given an article to write, but it wasn’t one anyone was expecting. 

The editor trembled as he wrote, the wand digging into his neck was a constant reminder of what would happen if he failed. When the last word was written he sighed, only to gasp out in pain as the wand dug deeper into the skin of his neck. 

“Make sure it’s on the front page, everyone should be reading it with their morning coffee tomorrow.” The cloaked figure behind him spoke. 

“Y-Yes, it will be done.” He managed to squeak out, sagging in relief when the man finally apparated out of his office. He glanced back at the horrifying headline and subsequent article. He couldn’t believe he was forced to write it, and he dare not delete it. It had to be sent to the printers so it appeared in tomorrow’s morning edition. How would the country ever recover from this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me wings! Share your thoughts on how the story is progressing so far.


	26. The Great Divide - Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rock hits the pond and the ripples emerge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3:08 am, a fine Sunday morning, a little chilly from the rain, but I thank the Lord for having lived to see it. Good Morning everyone. I wish you a superb Sunday!
> 
> Enjoy the Chapter!

Thursday morning came bright and early for everyone inside Hogwarts castle. For one Harry James Potter, it promised to be a good day. The group, minus Clarissa, had met late last night to discuss the topic of Clarissa’s sixteenth birthday. They decided that this time around, her birthday would be celebrated by the whole group. They would need to act as normal as possible so she didn’t suspect anything, but tomorrow, they would show Clarissa just how much she means to them.

Hermione was a reluctant addition, and only because they felt she needed to take this chance to apologize for her behavior towards Clarissa and really make an effort to change. Otherwise things were bound to go downhill very fast. She agreed to try, stating she felt ashamed of her outburst. Harry was striving to remain neutral, but he already knew which side he was on. He would not cuss Hermione, it would make no difference and he was learning to control his anger and exercise it in different ways. He would take out his anger - over the pain Clarissa had felt at the insult - on the dummies in training, that was the most productive solution he could think of.

The group needed to remain cohesive, unified, and Hermione’s behavior was threatening that unity. Clarissa had remained quiet about how she truly felt, though they all knew the truth. Harry knew it was only a matter of time before she made those feelings known in a more obvious way. He knew from personal experience that Clarissa didn’t always let things go so easily, especially if she was personally attacked. Her reputation and her image were important to her. She worked hard everyday to maintain her character and always strived to be honest with others. Whenever someone dismissed those efforts, or attacked her character, the hurt went deep and took a while to overcome.

* * *

Everyone was inside the great hall enjoying breakfast together. Ron was avoiding looking at Clarissa so he didn’t end up grinning maniacally at her. Ever since she had made her disgust over his table manners known, Ron made a point to chew with his mouth closed at each meal, and he never opened his mouth while chewing. He also didn’t poke endless amounts of food in his mouth either, after Clarissa had vanished a large portion of his dinner one evening. Everyone at the Gryffindor table appreciated the change. 

The owls flew into the hall in their hundreds to deliver mail and the morning post. It was nothing out of the ordinary. Until everyone opened the paper, that is. A slow all encompassing silence descended on the hall. Even the sound of the cutlery vanished. It was as if everyone had been petrified. 

Someone gasped, and that seemed to unfreeze everyone else. The noise level rose to epic proportions, everyone discussing the paper. Students gathered around others with copies to listen as they read the front page article. Everyone was slowly looking towards the Gryffindor table, but more importantly, they were all looking at Harry. 

“What the hell!” Ron exclaimed as he read Hermione’s copy. Harry looked up from his breakfast, finally noticing the looks everyone was sending his way. Beside him, Clarissa was oddly silent, even more so than usual. He turned towards her, noticing the almighty glare she had focused on the paper. She looked ready to turn it to ash with her gaze alone. Now he was curious. 

“What?” He asked, looking from Ron to Hermione. Both were staring at him with varying degrees of shock and worry. 

“Harry, get to the tower, we’ll cover you.” Neville whispered, causing Harry’s brows to furrow. That seemed to wake Clarissa out of her shocked stupor. She glanced around the hall, which was now silent once more, everyone gazing at Harry in contemplation. Harry was about to reach out and grab Hermione’s paper when a spell zoomed towards him at breakneck speed, crashing into Clarissa’s shield. 

In seconds three more spells crashed into the shield, Clarissa redirecting another three at their casters. The noise level was headache inducing as everyone panicked and screamed. 

“SILENCE!” Dumbledore’s voice cut through the rising panic. The Professors were at the house tables, walking up and down and taking away wands that were out and removing those students from the hall. Mcgonagall was at the Gryffindor table, glaring at her students, daring them to try to attempt to cast any spells. No Gryffindor, no matter how brave, would ever accept that challenge.

“The next person to throw a spell will be immediately expelled and sent home.” Shock met that statement but no-one dared to speak.

Harry grabbed Neville’s paper, ignoring his pale faced expression. The words on the front page had him turning green, his fingers trembling as he read.

**Warning to all Wizards:**

**_“I have returned._ **

**_My plans are fortified and I intend to have the Wizarding World at my mercy before long._ **

**_I will not bore you with a long winded monologue at this time._ **

**_I merely have one warning to offer:_ **

**_Hand over Harry Potter to me, and do not stand in my way._ **

**_For those of you who will simply ignore my message and pretend that this is some publicity stunt by the Prophet, my condolences._ **

**_For those of you who will make a valiant attempt at ruining my plans, your corpses will burn at my feet and your names forgotten with time._ **

**_Heed my warning Magical Britain, there is no escape from my wrath._ **

**_Potter: I told you your life would be forfeit. Let’s see if it is your friends that will rush to turn you in to me._ **

**_I cannot be defeated. Least of all by a mere boy._ **

**_To end this note, I will say;_ **

**_Dumbledore cannot protect you. Potter cannot save you._ **

**_This is your chance to save yourselves and your families._ **

**_If I do not receive the boy by this time tomorrow, I will be forced to act.”_ **

**_Lord Voldemort. Ruler of Magical Britain._ **

“Everyone is to retire to their common rooms immediately. Anyone found not in their common rooms will be sent home. Mr. Potter, report to my office at once.” Dumbledore headed out of the hall as soon as he finished speaking.

The prefects and Professors worked together to get everyone moving towards their common rooms. The students all glanced at Harry as they left. Clarissa and the group, minus Neville and Hermione, were watching out for any spells. Mcgonagall stood beside them, face ashen and lips pursed. “Follow me,” She spoke as soon as the last student left the hall. Ginny and the twins were sent to the common room, and told to watch the Gryffindors closely for their reactions to the article. They were always good at watching people. 

Harry, Ron, and Clarissa walked in front of Mcgonagall in silence, each one lost in their thoughts. Ron and Clarissa watched Harry as they walked. He had not spoken a word or gave any indications he knew what was happening. Harry gazed ahead of him, eyes unfocused, face unreadable. 

Ron had never seen his friend this way, and it frightened him. He wanted Harry to rant and rave, to get angry, to show some kind of displeasure. Even if he was just frightened, he wanted to see something. He would even take crying at this point. Anything but this strange silence. It was as if Harry wasn’t even there, even though he was walking right beside him. 

They entered the office to find Dumbledore gazing at them, a grim expression on his face.

“We will handle this Harry, I do not want you to become frightened. That is what Tom wants. He will not win my boy.” Dumbledore attempted to comfort Harry. Ron knew it wouldn’t work however, Harry didn’t believe in the Headmaster anymore. 

“Albus, how are we to handle this, the students …” Mcgonagall seemed to emerge from her own shock, glancing at Harry with concern. 

“Anyone caught attacking Mr. Potter you are to take to me. I meant what I said, I will send them home.” Dumbledore sounded grave. Mcgonagall nodded.

“It’s a brilliant plan when you look at it.” Everyone turned towards Clarissa, “He’s forcing the people to turn against their only hope of defeating him. He’s forcing them to choose their own lives, to fight for survival. He’s showing them that no-one can be unaffected in war, you must pick a side. He’s also using the country’s greatest weakness to his advantage. There was always a sense of separation within the country, amongst the people, it’s even present here inside Hogwarts. By highlighting those lines that were oftentimes very blurred and unsure, he can separate the country more thoroughly and choose his victims accordingly. There is a downside however. By doing this, he is exposing his own people, when before they were hidden, merely hinting at their presence. Now they will be seen supporting him, fighting for his cause, they will be more easily identified.” 

“Then we must use this to our advantage. Tom has taken a very calculated risk, he has played his hand, now it is our turn to counter strike.” Said Dumbledore. 

“Why do you think he revealed himself, do you think people will believe he’s back?” Ron asked 

“He’s ready,” Harry whispered. He felt Clarissa’s hand at his back and drew strength from it to continue speaking. “Before he was just testing the waters, adjusting his plans each time. This benefits him more, even if we get the added bonus of proving he’s back, he still has the upper hand. Now the people will be confused, fearful, suspicious. They will be like putty in his hands. He wants to strike big, and he wants everyone to know it. He’s ready, he’s ready to come back.” Harry balled his hands into fists. He had been too calm, too relaxed. This article was like dropping a rock into a pond, and the waves were threatening to wash him away. He closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. He couldn’t allow the fear he felt to control him. That’s what Riddle wanted and he would die first before he allowed that madman to get what he wanted from him. 

“Who are the students most likely to pose a threat to Harry?” Clarissa asked, watching Harry’s face closely for signs that he was crumbling under the pressure. 

“The Slytherins obviously …” Ron trailed off when Clarissa glared at him. 

“We will just have to watch and see.” Said Dumbledore. 

“I will speak to Madame Bones about providing aurors inside the castle to patrol the corridors. Mr. Potter must be kept safe at all costs.” Said Mcgonagall 

“An excellent idea Minerva. We will keep our eyes open. This article will cause quite the stir inside the castle, but we mustn’t allow that to take our attention away from the main threat. Voldemort merely wants to use the panic the article will invoke to spread fear throughout the country. He will then use that fear to dictate where the tables will turn. We cannot allow that to happen.” Cautioned Dumbledore 

“You think the article is bogus, a distraction?” Clarissa asked 

“Yes, I think so.” Answered the Headmaster. 

“It’s more than a distraction. Those threats were real, but they aren’t at the forefront of his plans. He’s only revealed a small part of what he intends to do. He wants everyone’s focus on this while he moves on to his main objective.” Mcgonagall looked impressed as Clarissa picked apart Riddle’s game. 

“I suppose it all comes down to who knows him best.” Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled as Clarissa glared at him. 

They headed to the room after getting permission from Mcgonagall. She felt it would be best for Harry not to be seen until the students had calmed down. As soon as they entered the room, Harry was lost in a sea of arms as all the girls hugged him at once. They mumbled reassurances and attempted to offer comfort. 

“There was a huge argument happening inside the tower. It’s a good thing you guys didn’t come to the common room. Some people were actually talking about handing Harry over to the Dark Lord.” Neville spoke as he watched his girlfriend and their friends squeeze Harry between them. He was trying to escape, but it was a futile effort. Neville knew if those girls could protect Harry from the world with just their arms, they would do so gladly and without thought. 

“People are just afraid, they aren’t thinking straight. This is obviously what you-know-who wants.” Said Hermione as she exited the group hug. 

“And he has it. The people were always a fickle bunch, easily led. There is an advantage that we can use. Voldemort has a blind spot.” Everyone turned to Clarissa, Harry quickly retreating to stand between Ron and Neville, causing laughter. 

“What I’ve gathered from the article, besides the obvious, is the fact that by announcing this to the public, Riddle is attempting to say Harry is not a threat to him. Now this works two ways; he will appear powerful, unafraid, unrepentant and confident to anyone who reads the article. He has nothing to fear from Harry, a mere boy in his words. The second way it can be seen is, he has severely underestimated Harry, believing him harmless to him and his plans. He has inadvertently given Harry room to grow, to become powerful. He will never see him coming, and that is a weakness we can exploit.”

“So by thinking that Harry is weak, he’s actually making him stronger.” Ron grinned. 

“One of the main rules in any conflict is; never underestimate the enemy. No matter how weak or inferior they may seem, you must give them the proper consideration. By not doing so, you are presenting them with a weakness to exploit. Riddle is smart and calculating, he is also powerful, but he is overconfident in his abilities. That overconfidence can be played against him. If we are careful enough, we can use it to bring him down.” 

“There’s another angle we can look at.” Everyone turned to Susan as she spoke. “If Riddle doesn’t see Harry as a threat, then he won’t be focused on him, which means if Harry isn’t his main objective, who is?” That had everyone thinking. 

“But I thought he wanted Harry dead.” Hermione spoke with confusion. 

“He does want me dead, but I’m not his main focus anymore. He has bigger fish to fry, a bigger target. He’s presented his plan for me already, now he’ll be focusing on something else, something he deems as more important.” Said Harry. 

“We need to figure out what that is.” Clarissa concluded.

“We should tell the Headmaster, he may be able to figure it out.” Hermione spoke up. 

“Dumbledore has already drawn his own conclusions from the article, he will be making his move soon I suspect.” As Clarissa spoke, Harry gazed at Hermione, feeling a suspicion take hold as she spoke of Dumbledore. There was something there he couldn’t quite decipher. 

“While we’re here, let’s continue with our training. There’s not much else to be done at this point.” Everyone rose from their spot on the floor and took turns changing before forming a semi circle in the center of the room. 

“I have something to say before we begin.” Harry watched as Clarissa's countenance changed and he knew the time had arrived. She turned to Hermione. “Granger, yesterday you issued an insult to me that I feel must be addressed before we continue with our usual acquaintance.” Hermione visibly stiffened. Harry supposed she thought if there was to be any confrontation, that Clarissa would choose a more private setting. By doing it here, in this room, the setting was still somewhat private. They were witnesses nonetheless, and doing it here and now made the blow even harsher for Hermione. She was very sensitive about the way her friends thought of her. 

“If we were to go by culture, yesterday I would have accepted your words for what they were, an attack against me. I would then retaliate accordingly, by declaring a feud between us, one that would only be solved through combat. We would fight, and I would finally teach you how to keep that useless mouth of yours closed. I have but one piece of advice for you; Intelligence and knowledge are based on one main thing, fact. Facts cannot be facts until they have been proven and tested through time. It is these facts that we hold on to, and that define our very existence. The next time you want to open your mouth, resist the urge to vomit through it and actually learn something meaningful. It takes energy to speak, don’t waste yours spouting off foolishness, it is unattractive and unbecoming. Grow up and learn something, or just shut up, the choice is yours and I don’t care what you do. The next time you attack me, there will be no further words exchanged between us.” Silence met her declaration, no-one dared to breathe as the tension spiked. Hermione was breathing harshly, a clear indication of her anger, but for once she showed her intelligence and did not offer a reply. 

“Let us begin.”

One by one they were made to face Clarissa. They were allowed to use their wands while Clarissa only attacked them physically. Once it was Hermione’s turn, the Gryffindor prefect decided to show her displeasure at Clarissa’s address earlier by arguing after Clarissa corrected the way she held her wand, ignoring the fact that her spells were now more accurate with the new position. A tension settled in once more and it quickly soured the mood of the training. 

Harry’s turn came and he battled Clarissa with his staff. Clarissa had used her own staff to match his technique and help him improve it. Soon they were both attacking and blocking, only the sounds of the staffs hitting one another filling the silence in the room. 

Harry was then put to practice his wind magic. He was given a pile of leaves and told to cut them right down the middle with quick, precise cuts. Harry was very frustrated as he continued to only blow the leaves away. His friends were smothering giggles behind their hands, until Clarissa rounded on them. 

“I’ve been watching each of you, the way you approach fighting. I’ve highlighted the problems with each.” She turned to Neville first, who visibly tensed, waiting for her to begin. She smiled briefly. “Neville, I’ve noticed you hesitating, stopping in the middle of a fight to think about what to do next. You’ve heard me explain this to Harry many times, hesitation is suicide. You hesitate in a fight against an enemy, and you may as well surrender. You will be killed. We will work on your recollection, you need to be able to recall whatever spell or technique you intend to use without having to pause to remember it.” She conjured three dummies, placing them side by side in front of Neville, making a sweeping gesture for the others to step back. 

“Each one needs a different combo to be defeated. They will not simply stand there and wait for you to decide which to choose. You must be decisive, fast and confident in your movements. Begin.” The dummies came to life and Neville was left to his task. Next she turned to Ron. 

“You are more confident in your abilities, but you depend too heavily on strength. You are using too much magic for simple spells and you hope to overcome every opponent by being stronger. You cannot hope to win in a fight this way. You need more than strength and power behind your attacks. We will work on your weakest attributes first, speed and accuracy.” Again three dummies were conjured. “They will each take three hits to disable. The catch is, you must disable all three at once, or the others will only revive their fallen comrade and you will be forced to fight until you are exhausted. Begin.” Ron was left to his task and she turned to Hannah. 

“You I am very worried about. What do you fear most Hannah?” 

The girl in question gasped softly before answering. “I don’t know. I always think it will be painful if I get hit, and I just freeze up.” Her eyes filled with tears.

“Then your focus must be defense. Make it your mission to avoid getting hit as much as possible. The enemy will use your fear if you do not overcome it. They will torture and torment you, and then they will kill you.” 

“You can’t say that! Don’t you see she’s scared enough already!” Hermione shouted. 

“Do you understand me Hannah?” Clarissa continued to speak to the blond, ignoring Hermione completely. 

“Y-Yes,” Hannah whimpered. This time Clarissa conjured only one dummy. 

“Each time you receive a hit, you will need to throw twice as many spells to defeat it. I want you to focus on maintaining your shield while throwing spells. Defend and counter, just like we practiced.” Hannah nodded and turned to face her opponent. The fight began and Clarissa turned to Susan. 

“I’m very proud of you Susan, you are your aunt’s niece, filled with fire and determination. However, there is too much aggression, too much attack. You need to defend in equal measure, analyze your opponent before you rush into the fight.” Susan smiled sheepishly and Clarissa conjured two dummies. “They will be surrounded by shields. I want you to analyze the situation before attacking, figure out how to bring those shields down.” Susan went off to her task and Clarissa turned to Hermione. Said girl rose her chin in the air, daring Clarissa to say anything wrong about her performance. 

“Like every muggleborn, your fascination with magic and spells comes out in your dueling technique. You want to throw as many spells as possible into the fray, perhaps to overwhelm your opponent, but you stand the risk of exhausting yourself and becoming vulnerable to attack. You are too dependent on your magic -” 

“Then how am I supposed to fight? Dueling requires magic -” 

“I’m aware, but you forget that you are at a disadvantage being underage and inexperienced. Knowing a bunch of spells isn’t enough, it’s not the same as knowing when to use the spells, when to shield and block instead of attack. Knowledge and technique are not the same. You need to master the skill of dueling, it is more than you give it credit for.” Two dummies are conjured once more. “Each spell you throw will be redirected, you must figure out how to defeat the dummies without magic, you must also use your shield as they will be throwing spells as well.” Hermione glared before stepping in front of the dummies, erecting her shield as soon as they came to life. 

When Clarissa returned to where Harry was sitting cross legged on the floor, he was surrounded by sliced leaves. “Very good Harry, we will move on to slicing greater objects soon, now we will practice temperature gauging. I don’t want to see a drop of water remaining.” Before he could ask a question, he was soaked through as rain began to fall. Harry laughed, opening his mouth to taste the droplets of water until a throat clearing saw him concentrating on his task. He examined the rain, searching for the source. A glance at his water bottle caused him to chuckle. Never leave a drop of water anywhere near Clarissa if you didn’t want her to use it against you. As the droplets fell, they returned to the air, falling over him once more, water from the other bottles created a continual downpour and Harry admired the skills on display, before he focused on stopping the rain.

The temperature dropped slowly, Harry could see a fog forming and his breath became visible. The droplets were frozen around him, like tiny pebbles. Clarissa unfroze them, and laughed when Harry glared at her. This time he focused on evaporation rather than freezing. The air became hot and the droplets turned to vapor. 

“Your control has increased.” Clarissa spoke proudly as she watched. As the last droplet disappeared, they began dueling. The bottles of water on the table exploded and Clarissa gathered the droplets, turning the water into multiple sharp shards of ice and sending them towards Harry. With a windshield Harry shattered many, splintering the rest and melting them, sending the water back at Clarissa. Her surprise only lasted a split second before the water became a large cube of ice. Harry jumped into the air, kicking the ice straight across the room, and right in Neville’s direction. 

“Neville look out!” Harry screamed. Neville had barely turned before he was hit, flying across the room to land on his face. The dummies he was dueling surrounded him, throwing stunners at his prone form. Clarissa’s magic attacked the dummies, turning them into dust before she even reached Neville’s body. 

Hannah rushed to her boyfriend, forgetting her own opponent who quickly downed her with a Petrificus Totalus to the back. Her dummy was also destroyed and Susan quickly revived her. 

The group surrounded Neville. Clarissa turned him over, immediately healing the broken nose and busted lip from the fall. 

“Is he okay!” Hannah shouted from behind her hands.

“We’ll take him to the infirmary.” Clarissa conjured a stretcher and Neville was placed face down on it. Harry cringed when he saw the blood in Neville’s hair. He should have vanished the ice instead of kicking it across the room. 

“Stop blaming yourself Harry, accidents happen, and stray hits are quite common when there’s spells flying everywhere. This is an example of what happens when we aren’t paying attention to our surroundings.” Clarissa spoke as she monitored Neville closely. They were headed towards the door. 

“Are you saying this was Neville’s fault?” Hermione demanded. 

“No-one is without blame. It does highlight a problem I hadn’t touched on previously. Awareness. We will be practicing that next time.” 

While the group travelled to the infirmary, Dumbledore was wishing he could disappear into the walls of his office to escape the pompous fool in front of him. Minister Fudge had arrived at Hogwarts nearly an hour ago, and the man had not shut up since then. 

“Let me see what the boy thinks about all this Dumbledore, summon him at once.” Albus sighed before moving towards his floo and calling Minerva. The Deputy came through, sending her patronus to alert Harry. They waited. 

“I cannot believe something like this has happened. The editor of the Prophet has been fired, all copies of the paper have been recalled. The man is currently in Ministry custody. He will be questioned and then sent to Azkaban.” Fudge continued to rant.

“Without a trial?” Minerva gasped. 

“Cornelius, I highly doubt that man is an enemy. He is merely a frightened citizen, forced into this due to convenience. I assure you he was most likely blackmailed or coerced in some way to print that article. Throwing him into Azkaban will solve nothing, nor will questioning him. Tom would not have left the man alive if he knew anything of value.” Said Albus. 

“What do you want me to do Albus? I cannot allow anymore articles of that nature to be printed. The people are already after me for this. The Ministry is in shambles.” The man looked on the verge of panic. Albus felt no pity for him. He had told him the truth and instead of listening, he chose to wallow in his own ignorance and allow Voldemort to gain the upper hand. 

“I had warned you before Cornelius. You ignored my warning. You even removed me from my position at the school, allowing another death eater attack to take place.” If possible, the man paled even further when reminded of the most recent attack. 

“Hem, Hem. Do not blame the Minister for this. These death eaters will be found and dealt with. The article in the Prophet will be ignored for the garbage that it is. We will not give power to terrorists by acknowledging their attempts to bully us.” Said Umbridge.

“Yes, Delores is correct. The death eaters are attempting to cause mass panic and destabilize the Ministry. We cannot allow them to succeed.” Said Fudge. Albus wasn’t about to allow that to happen. 

“Just last summer, you accused me of attempting the same thing. What will it take for you to realize Voldemort has returned. He had that article printed -” 

“The Dark Lord has not returned!” Fudge screeched 

“We must at least consider it Minister. These threats and allegations need to be investigated, not simply tossed aside as lies. If we do not do something, what will happen if we are proven wrong?” Madame Bones attempted to reason with the foolish man. 

“You are correct of course, we must investigate these claims, prove them false and report our findings to the public. The people will see that it was all an elaborate ruse, and they will dismiss the words as lies.” The man appeared to be talking to himself at this point, coming up with ideas in his own mind. Even Umbridge looked annoyed. 

Before Dumbledore could respond, there was a knock at the door. Fudge almost jumped out of his skin, his protection detail pulling their wands. Albus called for the person to enter. Everyone relaxed when Harry came through the door, several of them tensing at the sight of Clarissa entering after him. She glanced at each person in the room, narrowing her eyes at the sight of the Minister and his Undersecretary. 

“W-What is she still doing here?” Fudge asked, pointing at Clarissa. 

“She is here to protect me.” Harry spoke up, frightening the Minister. 

“Mr. Potter, we were not properly introduced before. I am Minister Cornelius Fudge.” Harry shook the man’s hand, a distinctly unimpressed look on his face. “If you are in need of protection Mr. Potter, the Ministry can provide it.” Said the Minister. 

“No thank you sir, I trust Clarissa with my life. She has proven herself worthy of that trust. We faced Voldemort together and she protected the students as well as myself many times. I can’t say the same for the Ministry.” Fudge sputtered. Umbridge hmphed. 

“That girl has only been interfering with Ministry protocol since I arrived within this castle. She has been allowed free reign and has been interrupting my time with the students.” Umbridge simpered, glaring hatefully at Clarissa. Fudge rounded on the silent bodyguard. 

“I will continue to interfere as long as you continue to endanger the students. If you were actually teaching anything and not simply trying to ruin what little reputation the school has left, I wouldn’t need to intervene.” Clarissa spoke from her spot by the door. 

“Now see here, I will not have you speaking about Madame Umbridge in such a way.” Fudge responded. 

“Did she tell you about her Inquisitorial Squad, about how she’s turning the students into bullies?” Harry asked the man in front of him. 

“Yes, I am aware of the squad. She needed to teach the students responsibility and restore order, as many of them were bullying the other students.” Harry noticed the smirk on Umbridge’s face as Fudge spoke of her lies. 

“They’re above everyone in the school, including the Professors. They can’t get detentions or lose house points. They’re not stopping bullying, they are bullies.” Said Harry 

“Nonsense,” Fudge dismissed 

“It’s funny how you accused Dumbledore of training an army and running a military operation inside the castle, yet you sent Umbridge to do the exact same thing. The castle has been in disarray since she arrived, and I’m sure the exam results - especially for defense - will reflect this. They will reflect what happens when the Ministry tries to brainwash the country’s children.” Said Clarissa 

“I believe you had best allow me to return to the castle as Headmaster. Many of the parents have threatened to remove their children from the school after the Yule Holidays.” Fudge paled, he couldn’t allow that to reflect on his Ministry. 

“Very well Albus, you will return as Headmaster, but Delores will remain in the castle to ensure order is maintained.” He spoke with authority. 

“Of course, as long as my Professors are allowed to perform their duties uninhibited. Students cannot be above their Professors.” Dumbledore spoke just as hard. 

“No, no, we can’t have that. The Professors will remain in authority.” Harry wanted to smirk at the look on Umbridge’s face. He refrained. 

“As to the reason I am here. I will be removing Mr. Potter from the castle and placing him in Ministry custody.” Everyone was surprised at that. 

“What!” Harry voiced his shock 

“Cornelius -” Albus started but the Minister cut across him. 

“I will not be talked out of this. It is for the boy’s own safety.” 

“The boy is standing right here.” Harry hissed. 

“Harry -” Again Albus was cut off. 

“No, no one else gets to decide my life without asking me. I’m not going anywhere.” Fudge was shocked someone dared to speak to him in such a way. He became angry. 

“It has already been decided. We will place him into protective custody with a few trusted aurors until this all boils over. Have his things packed and ready, he will leave after lunch.” 

“Cornelius, the death eaters will be expecting something like this. Removing Harry from the school will only place him in greater danger.” Albus cautioned. 

“The aurors and the location have been carefully selected. Are you suggesting my people cannot handle this Dumbledore?” 

“Harry already has a bodyguard -” 

“A teenage girl cannot be a bodyguard Albus, this farce has gone on long enough. Harry Potter is the responsibility of the Ministry, that is the way it was always meant to be. You were allowed to hide the boy away at the end of the war and now you’ve provided inadequate protection for him. I am taking custody of the boy right now, no further questions.” The items inside the office had begun to shake dangerously. One vase exploded, frightening everyone. 

“How dare you. I am not a piece of property. I don’t belong to you or anyone else. The only farce going on here is you allowing Umbridge into the school. You broke the law when you did that. Hogwarts isn’t under Ministry law and you were intervening where you weren’t supposed to. Another farce would be your idea of protection. The Ministry is crawling with death eaters, eager and ready to take me to their master, and you intend to bring me straight to them. I could almost make a case of you aiding a criminal element. The Headmaster is my magical guardian and I am a Heir to a Pureblood line and set to take over a Lordship and seat on the Wizengamot upon my maturity. I am not a ward of the Ministry, therefore you are breaking the law once more by attempting to forcefully remove me from the castle. You could be charged with attempted kidnapping. We have the Head of the DMLE right here as a witness. You think because you’re the Minister you’re allowed to do whatever you please, that the law does not apply to you. I’ll let you know now, I am well versed in those laws and I will use whatever legal power I have to ensure my rights as a human and a citizen of this country are acknowledged. The law is there to protect me, and I will use it. I am not a prized pony to be paraded about and tossed around between power hungry sycophants. Your people are nothing but a bunch of entitled overgrown children, high on a power trip and dismantling the precious order you claim to be restoring. If you take me out of the castle, I will be invoking my human right to defend myself, and Clarissa will invoke her right to defend me. I don’t think you’ll enjoy the outcome of that.” You could hear a pin drop in the room. Fudge had gone pale as Harry butchered his argument with the law. Madame Bones stood gazing at Harry, she was very impressed. Mcgonagall was proud of her young lion and Dumbledore gazed at Harry with mild suspicion. 

“V-Very well Albus. I will allow you to remain in charge of the boy. I cannot very well remove him if he does not want to go. I will be taking my leave now.” With that said the Minister and his entourage left the room. None of them glanced in Harry’s direction. Madame Bones had a small smirk on her face as she exited behind them. 

“Well my boy, that was certainly very entertaining.” Dumbledore’s twinkle was back in full force. 

“Not from my point of view Headmaster.” Said Harry. Albus chuckled. 

“No, I suppose not. You will be careful Harry?” He asked, concern evident in his voice. 

“Yes sir,” 

“Good, good, you may go.” Harry and Clarissa left the room, Dumbledore’s heavy gaze following them. 

As soon as Minerva had left to return to her office, Albus rushed to call Severus. Tom’s confidence was making him nervous, and he had not yet figured out how to deal with this newest problem. Harry was getting bolder by the day. Look at how he expertly handled Fudge, as if he was born to do so. There was also a level of cunning worthy of acknowledgement in the way he used Albus’ status to make his claims, even though they both knew Harry did not care for it. He needed to find out how strong Harry truly was. He may be facing Tom sooner than anticipated.

Severus entered the office - face an expressionless mask - and stopped in front of the desk. 

“Tell me what you saw on the day of the attack. How had Harry handled the werewolves?” Dumbledore asked the question immediately, and with an air of impatience. 

“Potter was surprisingly tactful, he appeared level headed and worked well under the pressure. The only time the boy even resembled his usual self was when he was separated from the girl.” That got Dumbledore’s attention. 

“Separated? I thought they fought together.” 

“Before the fighting began, Potter was encountered by myself and the other Heads of House, running towards the castle. He was sending the students into the castle, apparently to keep them away from the danger.” Albus nodded, it was expected of Harry to always think of others before himself. At least that hadn’t changed. 

“Tell me about the fight itself.” 

“Both teens used elemental magic to fight the wolves. They were faster and deadlier than Minerva and myself. They appeared to be protecting us from the danger, choosing to face the challenge head on. There was no hesitation in either of them, and when Potter spoke, the girl listened.” That surprised Albus immensely. Perhaps things weren’t as bad as he had first thought. 

“She listened to Harry?” 

“Yes, he said he had a plan, she went along with said plan, did not even ask what it was. She trusted his judgement and followed his lead without question.” Albus leaned back in his chair, fingering his beard as he thought. So, Harry wasn’t a mindless follower as they had thought initially. Perhaps Clarissa saw him as an equal? But why, she was far more superior in both intellect and power. It made sense that she would be the one leading. Maybe he was thinking too much about this. It could have been a one time thing. Harry had a plan and Clarissa followed. The level of trust she demonstrated, allowing Harry to lead when he had no place doing so, what did it all mean? 

“What were their elements?” He broke the silence with his next question. 

“Potter wielded wind and the girl used water.” Albus jerked in his chair. If the legends were correct, wind was the element of a leader and water, often right behind the wind, only followed those who were worthy. Water elementals often knew who was powerful enough to lead them, but, he relaxed, earth was the element of guidance, Harry still did not have the guidance he would need to unlock the potential to lead. The girl may see him as a leader, but if they were following the legends, water could not guide wind. 

“What were your thoughts on the situation Severus?” Severus knew what Albus was asking. He wanted to know what he had been thinking during the scuffle. 

“I had originally thought Potter to be an arrogant fool, suggesting he had a plan and asking us to trust in him. Before I could voice my thoughts however, the fight had begun. The plan was executed flawlessly and no-one was injured, therefore even I had to admit it was a well thought out plan on Potter’s part. They had combined their elements, using the ferocity of the wind and the force of the water to render the senses of the creatures useless. Potter swept the wolves clean off the ground and the girl gutted them before they could land. It was a fine execution.” Severus’ voice had gone soft as he spoke and Albus listened attentively, watching his Potions Master speculatively. 

“You sound as if you admire them, Severus.” 

“I admire common sense and skill. They had both demonstrated each of those attributes successfully.” Albus nodded, secretly wishing he could have seen it. 

“Perhaps you will allow me to view your memory of the event.” It was not a question. 

“Of course.” 

“Thank you Severus,” Snape left the room without another word. Before the end of the day, Albus would have the memory in his pensive to view at his leisure. 

It worried him when even Severus - a man with a notorious dislike for all things Potter related, and who even added Clarissa to that list as of last year - could show such clear admiration and grudging respect for the two people he disliked the most. Harry’s power and control also worried him. He couldn’t have the boy gaining such power and executing it so flawlessly. It was too soon. If Harry became powerful now, he could be swept away by the power, the way Tom had been during his time at Hogwarts. Harry needed to remain humble. Becoming a hero and having even the Professors looking up to him did not inspire humility, quite the opposite in fact. It was one thing when the boy was known for an event shrouded in mystery and intrigue, but no-one had witnessed or knew much about. Now he was really making a name for himself, dueling Voldemort and now taking on werewolves. These were both events other people could attest to, and try as Albus might to dim the level of awe and inspiration those acts have invoked, he was finding the task to be an impossible one. He would need help to steer Harry away from the corruption of fame. The Hero of the Wizarding World could not be allowed to become arrogant and narcissistic. He would not have another Dark Lord to take the place of Tom Riddle. 

The way Harry had handled the Minister was also great cause for concern. When had the boy become so confident, so self assured. This Harry didn’t need anyone’s guidance, didn’t want anyone’s opinion, didn’t appreciate anyone’s expectations. This Harry was dangerous. He needed to regain control before it was too late. Salvador would be coming to Hogwarts in December, he would discuss the issue of Harry’s training with the man. Now he needed to ensure Harry did not spend the holidays at the castle, or with Clarissa. 

He knelt in front of the floo, waiting for someone to answer his call. 

“Albus?” Came the soft voice of Remus Lupin. It always amazed Albus that someone with such a dark creature inside of them could sound so soft, be so submissive. He didn’t question it however, he was sure if not for the wolf, Remus Lupin would be nothing but a docile kitten. 

“Remus my boy, good to see you. Could you come through, bring Sirius with you as well.” He stood and returned to his seat, waiting for the two men to step into the office. 

As soon as they came through, Albus observed the anxious fretting from Sirius and the silent concern from Remus. He need not guess who these feelings were aimed at. 

“Have a seat gentlemen.” Albus instructed, watching as they both seated themselves silently. He waited a few seconds. 

“Albus, where’s Harry, is he alright?” Came Sirius’ question. 

“How are we going to handle the article from the prophet, what are the death eaters playing at? Can they get away with something like this?” Came Remus’ questions. Like clockwork, he could always predict what each of them would say, and when. 

“Harry is safe amongst his friends, he is doing as well as can be expected. We will be having an Order meeting to discuss the article. Unfortunately, it is not against the law to print such articles, due to the freedom of speech clause that protects the work of journalists and the press.” He answered with ease, watching as the two men calmed down and looked to him for his explanation of the reason they were called. No further questions or concerns. So submissive. 

“I called you here to discuss the topic of the Yule Holidays. An incident occurred on Saturday that saw the wards being compromised. All students will be sent home during the holidays so that the wards may be repaired.” He watched as they absorbed his words. 

“How is the castle being protected now, with the wards compromised, does that mean another attack could happen at any time?” Came Remus’ question. 

“What happened, is it Harry?” Came Sirius’ question almost immediately afterwards. 

“Madame Bones had responded to our call and aurors are currently patrolling the grounds at all hours of the day and night. The students have never been safer. This arrangement cannot hope to last however, especially with our most recent problem surfacing in the newspaper. Harry was involved -” 

“What! I thought you said he was okay!” Sirius was on his feet, ready to rush out the door to find his godson and make sure he was okay himself. “Sit down Sirius. Harry was not harmed, and the event took place last week. Do you think he would still be hurt even now?” Sirius sat back down, still fidgeting slightly as if fighting the urge to run to his godson. 

“What happened Albus?” Remus - the voice of reason - asked. 

“There was a death eater attack, the wards were their primary target. Werewolves were brought as a distraction I believe. Harry and Clarissa, along with Severus and Minerva, handled the threat effectively.” Both men breathed sighs of relief.

“Poor Harry, can’t catch a break.” Sirius let out a humorless chuckle. 

“That is why I believe having him with you this holiday season would be a good break from all the tension inside the castle.” Sirius perked up. 

“Harry’s coming home with us?” He was getting excited 

“Yes, he needs family now more than ever. That article was sent to drive panic and hysteria amongst the people. The students are the most vulnerable, Harry may face some hard times inside the castle.” The excitement died at that. 

“Is he in danger from the students?” Remus asked 

“No, Clarissa and the Professors and Harry’s friends will handle it.” Albus watched the reactions closely. Sirius looked relieved, letting out a small grin at the sound of Clarissa’s name. Remus was also relieved, but there was a tiny grimace on his face at the mention of Clarissa’s name. Albus now knew who his strongest ally was, and he was quite pleased. “Harry will be very confused and perhaps a bit scared by this newest attack. He will need your support.” Both men nodded. 

“Albus, will Clarissa be staying with us as well?” Remus asked carefully, struggling to keep the distaste from his voice. Albus fought the urge to chuckle. 

“No, she will remain here, her warding skills will come in handy with the repairs.” Remus sagged in relief and Sirius looked a bit disappointed, before perking up once he remembered Harry would be coming home with him. 

“There is something else I must ask of you both.” The serious tone he used brought them into focus. “I believe this will be the first time Harry and Clarissa will have any significant separation since last year. I need you to monitor Harry’s behavior closely, and report any strangeness or signs of stress to me.” Sirius snorted and Remus looked mildly alarmed. 

“Why would he be stressed?” Remus asked quickly. Sirius let out a piercing laugh. 

“Isn’t that obvious Remus? Harry will be separated from his girlfriend for the first time. There’s bound to be some stress involved. Pining and all that. We may never get him to leave the desk in his room.” He laughed as he finished. “Oh shit, got to do some shopping.” He muttered, ignoring the other occupants in the room. 

“I was not aware they were so involved.” Albus spoke carefully, no sign of the distress he was suffering from the news present in his voice. 

“Ignore Sirius, Albus, Harry and Clarissa are only friends. Harry might be a bit attached, but they aren’t involved in that way.” Remus frowned as Sirius laughed. Neither noticed the relaxing of Albus’ shoulders. 

“Yet, it’s bound to happen eventually. I saw it, you’re losing your senses if you think those two don’t have the hots for each other.” Sirius spoke once his laughter died down. He chuckled from time to time. 

“Well, they are both attractive teenagers, it is not so far fetched.” Said Albus, playing the part of the jovial grandfather flawlessly. 

“I don’t think they would be a good match.” Remus spoke quietly. Albus’ eyes twinkled as he listened, letting the two share their opinions while he paid close attention. 

“Oh come on Remus. Look how happy Harry was the last time we saw him. Who do you think caused that? He’s strutting around with confidence, he’s making friends with his year-mates, he’s improving in school and becoming his own man. Who does that remind you of?” Remus looked confused, Sirius sighed. “It’s James, Remi. Harry’s never looked so much like his father until now. After James and Lily started dating, James changed, he became responsible, strong and mature. He may not have had the same confidence problems like Harry, but love changed him. When you see the same things happening to Harry, how could you say Clarissa isn’t good for him?” Remus and Albus were speechless. “They remind me of James and Lily, strong and deeply in love. When you put them together, they’re a force to be reckoned with. Those two faced Voldemort together and won! At this point, they may have surpassed James and Lily. There’s no-one better for Harry.” 

Remus found his voice at last. “I don’t think we should be comparing them to James and Lily, Sirius. They are much younger than when our two friends fell in love. They may be harboring crushes, but they could not compare to the love James and Lily had for each other.” 

“I was always closer to James than you were Remus. I know what I’m talking about. Harry won’t look anywhere else for his mate when the time comes. Those Potter men always settle down with their first loves, and Clarissa is it for Harry. She’s strong, fierce and beautiful. You may not see it yet, but if Harry’s anything like his father, he’s already chosen who he wants.” Albus was almost hyperventilating at this point. Thankfully the two men before him were too focused on each other to notice. How had he forgotten something so simple. Harry was a lot like his father, and Clarissa shared many characteristics with the late Mrs. Potter. The more he thought about the similarities, the more his head pounded. 

Remus felt his throat close up with the thoughts of his late friends. He turned from the self-assured look in Sirius’ eyes and looked at their silent host. “Albus?” Remus asked, slightly concerned about the pale expression on the man’s face. Said expression vanished instantly, as if it was never there. 

“Yes, I must say, you have both left me with a lot to think about. Best not to mention this to Harry however, we must allow him to make this decision on his own.” He received reluctant nods from both men. They were dismissed shortly after. 

Albus sat alone in his office once more, thinking about all he’d learnt today. Harry was becoming a lot like James Potter. How had he not seen it, but someone like Sirius Black had. He supposed Sirius must have watched Harry with desperation, wishing to see his lost friend in the boy, so it should not come as a surprise he had seen these changes and immediately compared them to James. Sirius clung to his memories of James and now his budding relationship with Harry to keep him going. Remus on the other hand, saw the dangers of these similarities, like himself. They were not caught up in the memories and nostalgia. Harry and Clarissa could not become the next James and Lily Potter, he needed to separate Harry from Clarissa. He could not have them becoming a couple. There were plenty of far more suitable girls for Harry. Perhaps it was time to plan an intervention. After the holidays however, too many things are happening now. Hopefully Remus could reign in Sirius’ enthusiasm and stop it from spreading to Harry. It was times like these that he was grateful the man was still a fugitive. He could not have much influence on Harry’s life, and Albus could maintain the fragile control he had. 

Thursday evening Minerva was headed for Gryffindor tower, apprehension overcoming her. There was not a single red and gold tie in sight. They had followed the rules to remain inside their common room. She was studying her cubs more recently, hoping to make up for the years she had failed to see those subtle changes and obvious characteristics. With the current changes in behavior, she had to double down on her efforts to spot those changes and to know when her lions needed her. She planned on bringing back house meetings, something she had stopped doing when her duties had increased and prevented her from spending as much time with her house as possible. She intended to suggest the meetings to the entire house to see what they thought of it. 

Tensions were still high and she knew her lions were hit especially hard, as it was one of their own that was under attack. She would not think that they would be anything but supportive and protective of their champion. She would accept no other alternative. 

Spotting one of her cubs, a young fourth year female, she rushed towards her. “Miss Alford, where are you taking all those books?” The young witch startled and Minerva immediately chastised herself for sneaking up on the girl while she was clearly straining with her reading material. It was amazing Madam Pince allowed one student to remove so many books at once. She took a few from the top, helping the girl along.

“Thank you Professor. I had permission from our prefects to get these books for the tutoring session.” Minerva was about to ask what tutoring session when they arrived at the portrait guarding the entrance to the common room. They entered together and Minerva observed her students silently.

There was a large group of students in the common room, all seated together, chatting quietly. Miss Alford brought the books over to a desk in the corner of the room and began distributing them. Every one of the students were gazing at a single individual who was standing before them, ready to address the group.

“Does everyone have a copy, great. Each of you are here for some help in your defense tuition, and with the way things have been going this year, I can understand why. I will be one of your three tutors. The other two will switch with me depending on how busy our schedules are. We will try to keep the meetings on Thursdays since that seems the most convenient for everyone. Here we will go over everything you have learnt and will be learning, but not the way you learnt it. We will switch up practical and theory sessions every other week, unless the topic we are working on is taking longer for everyone to grasp. Now for the rules, no shaming, no bullying or insulting of any kind. In this group we share and help one another, regardless of age, gender or blood status. Any questions?” Minerva watched as several questions were issued and answered. Now she was glad she decided to visit this evening. She had no idea this was taking place inside her house.

“I have a question Mr. Potter.” Her voice startled everyone and they turned towards her. “Will this be available to everyone, in all seven years, and who will be the tutors, besides you?” Harry relaxed as he realized she was not shutting it down.

“Hermione and Neville have agreed to help out and Clarissa will be tutoring the fifth and seventh years when it gets closer to exam time.” Minerva nodded, liking the plan.

“All the students currently present have asked for this?” She asked

“We offered the lessons and they signed the sign up sheet, and arrived for the meeting. This is our first meeting.”

“Well then, please carry on. Where are the younger students?”

“They are upstairs so we have a bit more room to work with. Their meeting was on Tuesday evening.” Minerva nodded once more.

“I will be having a house meeting later on before bedtime, so I would like everyone present for that. If you need additional resources for the tutoring please let me know.” Harry nodded, smiling at her.

Minerva went back to her office, allowing them to continue the meeting. She was pleased they had taken this initiative to study together to prevent their education from suffering. She wasn’t dreading the exam scores so much anymore. She knew Harry was way ahead of his peers, especially in defense. He had a gift for the subject, she had witnessed it herself. Clarissa was also a great source of knowledge and experience the students could learn from. The only downside was that only the Gryffindors were receiving this golden opportunity. They could not involve the other houses without drawing attention, but perhaps sometime from now, these sessions could evolve into something more.

While Harry hosted the defense session, Clarissa sought out her three little snakes. Ever since she had helped them with their Herbology assignment, after finding them moping over it while she was in the library, they had gained a certain level of respect and admiration for her. She was not in the business of taking advantage of others, but she could still see what advantages such a scenario could bring for her, and more importantly, Harry. That article had surprised her and put her on immediate alert. This threat wasn’t so easily overcome. Fighting was not the answer for this. They needed a more calculating and subtle approach to the problem. Voldemort wanted to destabilize the school. His intentions were clear. He could attack physically at any time, but why waste precious time and resources taking the castle apart when he could have the occupants do it for him. All he needed was to plant that seed, and sit back and watch it grow and wreak havoc on everyone. She couldn’t let that happen however, and she intended to do something about it. To throw a wrench right into his devious plans.

“Bethany, Ava, Silvia, just the three I was looking for.” They turned at the sound of their names, smiling as they watched her approach and sit at the table. They were in the library. Clarissa wondered why these three weren’t in Ravenclaw, but she supposed their other characteristics outweighed their thirst for knowledge.

“Hi Clarissa, what brings you by?” Ava questioned. As the leader of the group, the brunette was always the first to speak.

“I wanted to speak to you girls about something. The article …” She watched them tense.

“It was awful,” Bethany began, “You should have seen the way the upper years reacted -”

“Beth!” Silvia hissed, silencing her friend. Slytherins never share what happens in their house with outsiders, it was an unspoken rule, and clearly one that must be upheld by all members of the house of snakes.

“It’s alright, I can already imagine. Things are bound to get worse if those threats prove true.” The three paled at the thought. “I’m working on a solution however, one I think you can help with.” They gazed at her, a small amount of suspicion in their eyes.

“Why would you ask us, what about Harry Potter?” Said Silvia

“He’s working on it as well. I know you are Slytherins and you’re supposed to turn a blind eye to this as it doesn’t directly involve you, but I also don’t think you should wait until it does before you act.” They appeared confused, “Let me ask you this, what were you most proud of when you got your Hogwarts letter?” They thought about the question silently.

“I was happy Hogwarts accepted me, it made my mom happy too.” Said Bethany. The other girls nodded, already having similar answers. They gazed at her, wondering why she had asked.

“Your parents were proud you had been accepted to Hogwarts, before you had arrived and gone through your sorting. That is an indication of where your pride should be. You are Hogwarts students first, before you become Slytherins. Without Hogwarts, Slytherin house wouldn’t exist, or have the same meaning as it does. Therefore, what you should focus on protecting isn’t house pride, but school pride.”

“Is something happening to the school?” Ava asked while the other two remained silent and thoughtful.

“That article in the paper wasn’t just for Harry Potter, but for all of you. You’re targets too, some more than others. Tom Riddle wants to take over the country. That means that no matter who you are, you will be affected by his plans. Some will think that sacrificing Harry is the only choice they have. It will drive an even bigger wedge between the students. House pride won’t matter anymore. It will become a war zone, everyone battling it out to survive the only way they know how.”

“Inside the castle!” Bethany hissed, covering her mouth to muffle her voice.

“But, the war can’t come to Hogwarts, we’re supposed to be safe here.” Said Silvia.

“You are, but I’m not talking about the war outside the castle, I’m talking about the one brewing in here. Internal conflict can be just as, if not more dangerous than external ones. What do you think will happen if some students want to turn Harry over and others do not?” She watched as they came to the right conclusion.

“Everyone’s going to start fighting each other.” Said Bethany sadly.

“It’ll be a bloodbath.” Said Ava

“Exactly, and we need to stop it from happening.” Clarissa concluded.

“But how?” Bethany asked,

“There is a way. An ancient law built into the foundations of the castle itself. The students can come together and protect the castle from violence, by declaring the castle as Neutral Ground.” They looked intrigued. “If enough of the occupants make the pledge to uphold and build on the unity of the castle, a ward will activate that prevents conflict, both internal and external, from reaching the Hogwarts population.”

“But will it still work with the wards being gone?” Ava questioned.

“It was not among the wards that were destroyed. It lays dormant within the foundations of the building. It can only become active with the pledge.”

“What do you need us to do?” Said Bethany

“Agree to take the pledge with the rest of us.”

“You’ll be doing it too?” Silvia asked

“Yes. I am an occupant within the castle. I live here during the school year, same as you do, therefore anything that happens to the castle affects me too.”

“Don’t forget that she’s Harry Potter’s bodyguard, and he’s the one in the most danger.” Ava finished, looking at her friends. They nodded.

“But what about the rest of Slytherin, will they be making the pledge too?” Bethany asked. Clarissa understood her worry. They were first years. They didn’t want to create any problems for themselves with the older snakes.

“You can perhaps talk to some of them who you think will actually listen, but be extra careful of who you speak with. I know you’re frightened, but sometimes you have to be willing to take risks. I’m not asking you to turn against your housemates, I’m asking you to protect them and yourselves.” The three girls looked at one another.

“We’ll think about it.” Said Ava

“That’s all I ask,” Clarissa stood from her seat.

“Thanks for telling us.” Said Bethany

“No problem, keep studying and stay out of trouble. I’ll see you guys on Saturday, and I’ll bring a friend along, someone who’s really good at Herbology.” They looked curious as she left them. The seeds were planted. That natural curiosity would have them contemplating it for days. That level of awareness was good for their plans. Speaking of awareness, she needed to get to planning her next lesson.

Draco had entered the library while the girls carried out their quiet discussion. He stood and watched, not stepping any closer or trying to listen in, but he was curious about the reason why Clarissa would be chatting with three first year snakes. As she left, the urge to go over and question the girls was great, but he refrained. So far he had managed to avoid stepping on any toes or drawing attention to himself, he intended to keep it that way. Whatever reason was behind the strange encounter, he was sure he would discover soon enough.

Later that evening after the house meeting, Minerva sat down in her office with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Clarissa. Their proposal was an unexpected one and she listened attentively as they explained and showed her their notes on the subject.

“Are you certain this is not dangerous, when would you want this event to take place?” She asked as they concluded the explanation.

“Right now we are watching for any increasing signs of discord between the students. We’re planning for a worst case scenario here, but it’s better to be safe than sorry.” said Clarissa

“What worries me are the students. They will feel cornered by something like this.” Minerva voiced.

“Not necessarily, and some of them will feel threatened regardless of what we do, or what approach we use. I’m sure they already feel threatened by what’s happening around them. Tensions are mounting every day. This attack that took down the wards left everyone feeling vulnerable and exposed, and now this article is forcing everyone to pick a side in a war they don’t even understand or want any part in. Whatever problems were there before, shimmering beneath the surface, is going to come bubbling out at this point. We need a safeguard.” Minerva sat back, thinking over what was said. She was proud to see Harry falling into that natural leadership role he seemed destined for, and his points were all valid as well.

“We’re just suggesting that we have a back up plan in place, in case things go bad. We want to make sure everyone is safe inside Hogwarts, no matter what they think about the war, or which side they choose in it.” Hermione finished.

“I agree with all that you’ve said. You are aware there are those who will attempt to stop this from happening.” She warned.

“Yes,” Came the swift reply.

“And you are prepared for that?” Clarissa was the one who answered.

“I made a promise to protect the students in the castle. I intend to uphold that promise. Harry has been made into an even bigger target and the children are being forced into roles they aren’t meant for. It is going to be a battle, no matter which road we take. I can’t protect Harry from what’s out there, while having to fight battles with the students in here, the ones I promised to protect.”

“So this is as much to protect them from you as it is to protect them from making foolish choices.” Minerva concluded, gazing at Clarissa intensely.

“I will protect Harry from those who threaten him, in whatever way I can. I don’t want to have to choose between him and the students, but if they leave me no choice, I will be forced to act.” Minerva nodded, realizing that this may be the only way to prevent such a scenario from happening. She also greatly appreciated Clarissa’s honesty.

“I will approach the Professors quietly, those I think will agree with this. I’ll get back to you with their answer.” The three teens nodded, thanking her before leaving the office.

Minerva wondered what new adventures awaited her next. The students face an impossible task, her heart ached for them. Voldemort, that stupid fool, oh how she wished she could ring his neck with her bare hands, and spare these precious souls the trouble. Children shouldn’t be put through hardships, or be forced to endure the perils of war, yet here they were, readying for round two. She sighed. At least some of them were thinking ahead, even if the image seemed grim and dark, they were planning and taking the necessary measures to secure a better future for everyone. She admired their courage, and intelligence. All she could do now was help them along their journey, wherever it may lead.

Friday morning came, and tensions were thick at Hogwarts. Madame Bones had aurors positioned inside the castle, in the great hall and the entrance hall to ensure the students behaved. Today was the day the article said Harry must be given to the death eaters. People were still unsure it was truly Voldemort who had sent the letter to the Prophet. 

Harry and his friends were oddly cheerful. Operation Clarissa’s Birthday would commence today. Thankfully, Harry knew the password to her rooms, so they could sneak in once she left and set up. Neville would be presenting his gift first, positive Clarissa would jump at the chance to talk about the plant with him. Fire orchids were very rare and beautiful plants. They protected their spaces from fire damage and kept the air around them fresh and free from smoke and other damaging inhalants. Neville would ask Clarissa if the plant could work for the oxygen toxin Voldemort liked to use, and that would spark a healthy debate, granting the team enough time to decorate the rooms while Clarissa dragged Neville to the library. 

Harry exits the common room right as Clarissa emerged from her rooms. He smiles, heading straight for her. Today her hair was straight, showing it’s length and volume. He noticed that she had purple and blue ribbons in between the strands, it was a very pretty display of colors. That was the only indication that she was celebrating however, the rest of her attire was strictly showcasing her warrior status. Long sleeve black silk dress with a dragon hide vest. The dress stopped mid-thigh, leaving plenty of room for her feet to move. Her belt was visible at her waist. Black stockings and calf high boots completing the ensemble. 

Harry gathers her in his arms, placing a kiss on her cheek. “Happy Birthday,” He whispers in her ear. 

“Thank you. Why are you awake so early, I was not expecting you for another hour or so.” Harry panicked briefly but recovered almost immediately. 

“I was hoping to catch you before you left for morning exercise, thought maybe I’d join you.” He grinned impishly. Her eyes swept his body from head to toe, eyebrows rising. 

“You’re not dressed for exercise and you’re a horrible liar Harry.” The sound of yelling caused Harry to breathe in relief, making Clarissa even more suspicious, even as she turned towards the two running girls headed for her. 

Hannah and Susan collided with Clarissa, wishing her happy birthday and complementing her attire. The ring glistening in her nose got some attention as well, both girls wanting to know where she got it.

“It’s a birthday present from a friend.” She answered the inquiries. 

“Let me guess, Gena?” Harry asked, more confirmed. Clarissa giggled even as she nodded. That got more curious questions from the Hufflepuffs. The sound of the Gryffindor entrance opening saw the group turning. 

Neville, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the twins exited. Another set of birthday wishes were exchanged. Harry could see the suspicion beneath the happiness shining in Clarissa’s eyes. He realized their timing was a bit suspicious. He nudged Neville forward. 

“Happy Birthday Clarissa.” The Gryffindor prefect revealed the beautiful potted plant he was hiding behind his back. Clarissa gasped as she stepped forward to inspect her gift.

“I’ve never seen one up close before. There is only a single specimen inside the greenhouse back home. Oh Neville, it’s beautiful. Thank you.” Neville was kissed on his cheek as she accepted the plant, caressing the leaves lovingly. 

Hannah raised an eyebrow and Neville grinned sheepishly at her from over Clarissa’s shoulder. He knew he would have to top that gift for her next birthday. Clarissa was just easier to shop for. Not many expectations, and their mutual love for plants also narrowed down that list considerably. 

“Where are you headed Clarissa?” Ginny asked, a little too cheerfully. Harry hoped Clarissa didn’t notice as she inspected her new plant. 

“I’m going to set up for today’s training.” Everyone groaned, drawing her attention away from the plant in her arms. 

“Clarissa, it’s your birthday, take the day off.” Ron whined. 

“Evil doesn’t sleep Ron, nor does it care whose birthday it is.” Harry quickly tried to salvage the situation. 

“We’ll go with you.” Everyone silently glared at him. Harry groaned internally. That was the wrong thing to say. 

“Clarissa, I was wondering if fire orchids could dampen the effects of the oxygen destroyer.” Clarissa turned back to Neville and everyone breathed silent sighs of relief.

“Really? What made you think so?” Neville started walking, Clarissa unconsciously following as she listened to his theory. Harry held Hermione as she made to follow. He knew Hermione would love the discussion just as much as the other two, but with the tension still present between her and Clarissa, it was best she did not follow them. They didn’t need Clarissa storming back to her room in a sour mood because of something Hermione unwittingly said. 

“Alright team.” George clapped his hands together as Neville and Clarissa turned the corner and out of sight.

“Let the games begin.” Fred finished. Harry led them towards the rooms silently, whispering the password. 

The team got one hour exactly before Clarissa and Neville returned. The proximity ward Harry placed near the door went off and everyone dashed behind the furniture, just as the door opened. 

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” Clarissa looked frozen with shock as they jumped out at her, the twins and Ginny spraying party string all over the place. Harry laughed at the gobsmacked look on Clarissa’s face. Neville gently guided her into the room, closing the door behind them. Harry reached for the plant, placing it on the mantle above the fireplace. 

“What do you think?” He asked as their friends started the music and Hannah began serving drinks and snacks. 

“I’m - I’m speechless.” She whispered. Those who heard her grinned, obviously pleased that they’d managed to surprise her. 

“We wanted to do something special for you. You’ve been an amazing addition to Hogwarts and we wouldn’t be here without you. You inspire us, push us to be better and you’re a great friend. You go above and beyond in your duties and we believe it’s about time someone showed the proper appreciation.” Susan spoke for the group. Clarissa looked at each of them in turn, finding the truth of the statement shining in their eyes. Even Hermione could not deny it. 

“Thank you,” She whispered, still at a loss for words. 

“Well enough of the mushy stuff. Let’s party!” The twins yelled, getting laughs and shouts from the group. 

The party commenced. There was a strange puppet show, an intense chess competition, pranks galore, including the twins giving everyone loudly colored Afros. Ron grinned in his lime green Afro, not caring in the least about the color. There was a food eating competition where Harry actually challenged Ron. He lost of course, but it was still fun. 

The gift exchange came. Hannah gave her a lovely jewelry chest and Susan gave a pair of pink diamond earrings. Hermione gave a book on wizarding wars, which Clarissa promised to start reading straight away. Ginny gave a lovely blue clip in the shape of a sea serpent, in homage to Clarissa’s patronus. Ron gave her a photo someone had taken of Clarissa by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. The fire reflected from her eyes as she gazed into the flames, a thoughtful expression on her face. She immediately added it to her album. The twins gave her a sculpture of Hogwarts. Whenever she wanted to see a specific room inside the castle, she only needed to tap it and that room would form from the sculpture, showing an exact replica of what was taking place within. Everyone was incredibly impressed with the level of skill and craftsmanship on display. 

“You are both very talented. Why do you just want to make jokes? Do you not see just what you’re truly capable of?” She gazed at them as she finished inspecting the gift. 

“We always loved making joke products. That’s more fun for us, and we didn’t think people would appreciate some of our more serious creations.” George spoke up, his neon pink Afro atop his head. Fred nodded, his neon yellow Afro shaking along with his head. Clarissa shook her head. 

“If I could get you two to meet some of the people I know, I shudder to think of what you’ll create. You shouldn’t deny your gifts just to please others. I could easily see some of your inventions helping out in the war effort, and afterwards as well. You can still make jokes, but don’t deny the potential for greatness within you.” The twins looked thoughtful. 

“We’ll think about it.” They spoke in unison. 

“Please do. Harry can tell you, we have an entire building filled with people who think outside the box, just like you. There’s an entire community out there for great thinkers like you two.” The twins looked at Harry, his bright orange Afro standing atop his head. 

“The labs are for scientists, researchers and creators. Clarissa’s disks, her staff, all the cool gadgets you saw the agents with last time, they create those and more. The sky’s the limit.” The twins smirked as they leaned close to each other, discussing it in hushed whispers. 

Harry removed his gift, handing it to Clarissa. The twins had to purchase it for him, because Clarissa was always with him, but he agreed with their choice. It was a gold choker, with a very special stone in the middle. A moonstone. This one didn’t just change colors with the mood of the wearer, it also sensed dark magic and poisons. Clarissa caressed the stone. She silently removed her silver necklace, turning her back to Harry and lifting her hair. Harry placed the piece around her neck, squeezing it shut. She released her hair and Susan handed her a mirror. The stone changed to a pale pink color, coincidentally matching the blush on her cheeks. The pink represented happiness but also fondness and affection. Susan and Hannah exchanged looks and smiled, their royal blue and dark purple Afros on their heads.

The cake came out after lunch was served and everyone settled down. The twins and Susan were dancing on the carpet while everyone watched. Clarissa noticed the pensive expression on Harry’s face and went over to him. 

“Something wrong?” He startled slightly. 

“Just thinking,” 

“About the article?” She watched their friends goofing around, Ginny in her white Afro trying to teach Ron to flip his hair. She shook her head at their antics. Hermione had on a bright red Afro, sitting at Clarissa’s desk and enjoying a glass of juice.

“Sorry, I know I should just enjoy the peace while it lasts -” 

“No Harry, you have every right to be concerned. That article also has me concerned.” 

“What is the whole purpose of turning everyone against each other?” He whispered.

“Voldemort realizes you are surrounded by people willing to fight for you, to die for you. Perhaps he now sees that is not a weakness like he originally thought, but an incredible source of strength. It is better he has you alone than surrounded by others. When the enemy is strong, your best bet is to attack them from a distance, where they are strongest, but also most vulnerable.” Harry sighed. 

“I’ll always be vulnerable. I want to protect everyone, but they want to protect me too. I’m starting to accept that, but it’s hard when I think of all the danger they’ll be in, because of me.” She took his hand, placing it on her chest. Harry’s attention sharped instantly and he sat up. 

“No Harry, not because of you. Because they love you. Because they care for you. You cannot blame yourself for being loved.” His breath hitched softly as he gazed into her eyes. 

“Clarissa,” They jerked away as they were reminded of the others in the room. “This painting, I almost recognize it somehow.” Said Hannah, standing in front of a painting of an old stone street surrounded by shop fronts. Clarissa rose from her seat and stood beside Hannah. 

“That’s a street in the village where I was born.” Everyone focused on the painting. 

“Is it French?” Hermione asked. 

“Yes, my mother was French.” Clarissa answered.

“Not your father?” Susan asked. 

“My father was Japanese. They met at the Academy. They were both agents as well.” Harry cringed as the atmosphere changed. Hannah also looked incredibly guilty. They had managed so far to not remind Clarissa of her parents’ deaths, which was also today. Surprisingly, she seemed to fight the sorrow wanting to overwhelm her, and turn away from the painting. 

Hannah and Susan pulled her into a conversation about French architecture and Harry relaxed when she seemed to overcome the bad feelings and participate in the conversation. “So Clarissa, when were you going to tell us you were in love with Harry?” Clarissa startled from her trip down memory lane through the photo album she had out, showing pictures of France to her friends. She looked towards Susan silently. 

“It’s true, don’t deny it. We’ve seen the way you look at each other. Harry was a bit more obvious, but whenever we watch you with him, the truth becomes clear.” Said Hannah

“I care for Harry,” She said carefully, getting snorts from both girls. 

“We all care for Harry, this is more than that. You don’t have to deny it, at least while you’re with us.” Said Susan 

“What you’re doing for him, it’s more than even a friend would do. You panicked in training the last time because you were afraid he wasn’t being serious, that he would be hurt.” Hannah spoke, shocking Clarissa that she had understood that.

“I’m not supposed to have feelings for him. It goes against my training, against my better judgement, and it complicates things.” Susan and Hannah nodded. 

“We figured that. Is that why you aren’t dating?” Hannah asked 

“Yes, I don’t think I’ll be able to think clearly anymore if I allow Harry to unleash all his charms on me.” They giggled so as not to draw attention from the others. 

“Yes, he’s very charming when he wants to be.” Hannah giggled. 

“And handsome, and powerful, and just drop dead sexy when he’s not shying away. He’s also very dangerous when angry, but I never feel fear when I’m faced with his anger, only appreciation. He challenges me, pushes himself, he’s so determined to be better, to protect everyone. I can’t fail him, Harry has a destiny to fulfill, and it’s my job to get him there. The time will come when I will have to let him go, and I don’t think I can.” They lapsed into silence, each deep in thought. 

“It’s scary what he will have to face once that time comes, but there is no way he’ll let you walk away. I don’t think you should either. I may not understand things fully, but I know what it feels like to love someone so much it hurts. To want to run away from them, but embrace them all at once.” Susan gasped as Hannah spoke. Clarissa turned to the blushing girl. 

“Don’t run, I don’t think Neville will ever take those feelings for granted.” Clarissa whispered. Hannah nodded. 

“I know,” 

“Wow, you two are pretty serious aren’t you?” Susan spoke up. 

“How do you feel about Ron?” Hannah asked her friend. 

“I definitely care for him, and I love that we’re just taking things slow and enjoying each other’s company...” She turned away from the scrutinizing looks. 

“Sounds like you’re hiding away from your own feelings Sue.” Hannah spoke. 

“That’s my middle name.” Clarissa voiced, taking some of the heat from Susan. 

“Really, cool,” The discussion changed, and soon the three girls were laughing again. Each of them knowing just what their relationships meant to them, and taking comfort from those who understood at least a little of what they felt. While they were young, they would enjoy what they had, be grateful for the good times they had left. 

Harry watched silently from across the room. It warmed his heart to see Clarissa so carefree and happy. She never looked younger, more beautiful. This year was infinitely better than last year. She was surrounded by people who cared, who would be there when she needed them. He was forever grateful for his friends. They were incredible people, each of them, in their own way. 

As he watched Fred and George release their fireworks and then rush to stomp out the fires - Ginny’s shouts following them around the room - he laughed and thought the day was a success. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. There is a lot packed into it and I need to know if it's too overwhelming. I'm nervous as I head into Yule holidays. So many plans and ideas to sort out and put on paper. Remember that week off I mentioned some chapters ago? (for those who read the end notes) I may be taking it soon. The plot is thickening at this point. A lot that happens now will impact the story quite powerfully and leave lasting impressions as it continues to unfold. Harry will be coming into his own as the year progresses and once summer comes around, a solid plan should commence from there. I won't spoil it for you. Plans, Plans, so many plans *rubs palms together and smirks*
> 
> See you on Tuesday!


	27. The Great Divide - Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More changes and challenges ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much to do, so little time. Good morning. Here's part two of the Great Divide.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Saturday morning came and Harry felt confident enough to have a jog outside with the aurors present. The early morning air was refreshing, helping him to prepare his mind and body for the day ahead. Today they would be returning to their regular routine of training and exercise. Clarissa had plans for the group, and Harry was looking forward to it. 

Entering the castle, they headed upstairs. The sound of footsteps heading towards them alerted Harry to the fact other students were getting up and leaving their common rooms about now. He looked ahead, spotting the Gryffindor seventh year heading towards them. As they passed in the corridor, the boy whispered something. 

“You know Potter, I for one never bought into the illusion that you were some kind of savior. I always thought of you more as a nuisance than anything else. That article only proves that. Why are you still here, walking around as if you belong here.” He sneered hatefully before leaving a stunned Harry in the walkway. 

“You mustn’t let him get to you Harry.” Clarissa whispered from across the corridor. She had heard what was said but would not intervene unless he was physically attacked. Harry sighed. 

“Sometimes it’s hard to remember that, especially when it’s becoming obvious just how many people want me dead.” They continued walking towards the common room. 

“Yes, it’s tough when so many are against you, but there’s some good to come from this. Now you know who your enemies are, no more second guessing. Most of them are only afraid, and they are taking out that fear and frustration on you. Others see this as an opportunity to strike out at you, they feel validated by the article. Whatever their reasons, you must play to your strengths. Hunker down and endure, it won’t last forever.” Harry nodded, stealing his spine against the lingering hurt he felt from the Gryffindor’s words. 

* * *

During breakfast, the tension within the hall was felt by everyone. Most still looked at Harry with varying degrees of anger or suspicion. He was becoming tired and worn out with the constant stares. If not for the presence of Clarissa and his friends, and their silent unyielding support, he would have succumbed to the pressure and lashed out already. 

He gazed at the Gryffindor quidditch team with a look of longing on his face. He had been looking forward to quidditch this year, wanting to enjoy being a part of the team once more, especially after last year’s dangers and drama. With team mates like Fred and George, who would be graduating this year, it was the last chance to share the air with them. Unfortunately for him, Umbridge had been more than happy to rob him of that chance. When she lost the pleasure of torturing him with the blood quill, she had latched on to the next best thing, taking away all the things he enjoyed that she could legally attack. Quidditch had been the first to go. At least, he’d consoled himself, Ginny had been his replacement and he looked forward to seeing her in the air. Ron had also tried out for the team, becoming the reserve keeper. The current keeper would be graduating, therefore Ron was set to be an active member of the team next year. He was happy for them, happy to watch them shine, but he truly missed the fun and freedom of flying, and the competitiveness and excitement of the sport. 

This morning was the first Quidditch game of the year; Gryffindor vs Slytherin. It was the match everyone looked forward to, including the other houses. These games were often intense and exciting, the outcome uncertain and the tension building perfectly with the anticipation of a good time. He glanced at Clarissa, she was frowning. Due to Ron’s position on the team, she had to push back their training schedule to accommodate his new quidditch obligations. She was also not a fan of anything that took away from the main objective. She saw quidditch as an unnecessary distraction, especially at a school whose students tend to prioritize everything over their studies and education. 

Harry started to say something when the first owl came into the room. The rest quickly followed. Harry tensed unconsciously. Just two days ago, this very normal and unassuming act had instigated the beginning of another fall from grace for him. Hermione took her paper from the bird, frowning as she opened it. Harry watched her face, hoping to see the usual bored and disinterested scowl, or the occasional intense glare whenever something particularly stupid appeared. 

He watched - his heart sinking - as she paled. Her fingers gripped the edges of the paper as her eyes flashed across the page. She looked up briefly, deliberately avoiding his gaze. 

“You can say it, Hermione, it doesn’t make sense to try and hide it.” He whispered. She sighed, before handing him the paper. He read it, Clarissa doing the same with Neville’s copy. 

The headline showed a picture of a smiling family of four. Mother, father and two young children. The words below the photo almost caused him to lose his breakfast. The Denver Family had been murdered inside their home last night. The puke green skull symbol shining ominously above their small house left no doubt of the identity of their killers. There was also a message left for the aurors, written in the blood of the young three year old Kate Denver, listing the family as number one. The words read: 

**_Number One: You Were Warned._ **

“This is your fault Potter! How many more will have to suffer because of you!” A Ravenclaw shouted. Other voices joined in and Harry felt sick. 

He was led from the room by his friends, the Professors attempting to regain control of the angry students. Ron reluctantly left them to meet up with his new teammates. Harry was forced to turn away from following the others towards the stands. He would not be safe to watch the game this morning. He walked away from his friends, wanting some time alone. He knew Clarissa was following him, but he could not even hear her footsteps as she trailed him on his way to the Astronomy Tower. 

He gazed out unseeing at the sky and the tree line. He could hear Lee Jordan’s commentary but he could not make out the words, it sounded more like noise to him. He closed his eyes, before quickly opening them when the image of the family flashed across his vision. He felt his anger surge and he turned, smashing his fist into the wall beside him. His magic reacted, enabling the hit to cause more damage than should have been possible. There was a strong indention in the concrete, the size of his fist. He ignored the ache in his knuckles as he turned his face upward, letting the tears of misery and anger fall unabashed. He had not read the entire article, but there was a section detailing how the family had met their end, and it was not peaceful or merciful. When will it end? Had it truly only just begun? He couldn’t bear anymore people being tortured and killed because of him. Yet, the note taunted him. You had failed. He screamed, the overwhelming sense of despair almost bringing him to his knees. 

There was a warmth at his back, a single touch, a small pressure. He felt the presence of a forehead meeting his neck, the soft hair brushing against his skin, the hands holding him, keeping him from falling apart. 

“Do not torture yourself. That is the duty of your haters. It is your duty to protect and to cherish yourself.” Came the whispered words.

“How am I supposed to cherish myself when people are dying in their beds because of me.” The pain in his voice caused her to squeeze him gently. 

“I’ve told you before Harry, you are not to blame. Do you need a reason to eat treacle tart? No, the drive to do so, it is like an instinct. This is the way it is for people who commit murder. There is no reason, only an instinct to take pleasure from the act. No matter what you do, or don’t do, that will never change.” 

“What am I to do Clarissa? I can’t let this keep happening.” 

“But you can’t stop it from happening either. Do you think handing yourself over to Voldemort, sacrificing yourself, will change the fates of others? That is not your fate, if it were, it would have happened long ago, and nothing would have stopped it. You are here, you are alive, for a purpose Harry. You must align yourself with that purpose, draw your strength from it, but never let it define you.” 

“If it’s my purpose to defeat Voldemort, then why am I here, instead of fighting him, protecting them.” 

“You are not ready. If you face him now, you will die. People will continue to suffer long after you have left the earth behind. Killing Voldemort will not bring them back. They are gone, and you must let them go. Now is the time for you to prepare. Voldemort has done his own preparations, and he is ready. You and he are not the same. Haste makes waste. Do not rush in on a wave of emotion. Grieve, get angry, then let it go.” 

Harry closed his eyes … and cried.

They remained in the Astronomy Tower - in silence - for a time. At the announcement of Gryffindor’s victory against Slytherin, they decided to head to the room. Their friends would meet them there now that the match was over. 

* * *

Approaching the wall at the end of the corridor, they noticed a girl standing ahead of them, apparently talking to herself or the wall in front of her, Harry wasn’t sure. She heard their approach and turned towards them, glancing at them briefly before looking over their heads. Harry felt the urge to look behind him to see if she had spotted something behind them, but refrained. The behavior was very strange, and he couldn’t remember ever seeing the girl before. She wore a blue and bronze tie, indicating she belonged to Ravenclaw. Harry tensed as he remembered the incident this morning. 

They stopped in front of her, Clarissa watching her with curiosity. 

“Hello Harry Potter,” Harry startled at her strange tone. She was gazing at him intently. Before he could answer, she turned towards Clarissa. “You are very strong, very brave, but also very sensitive, you compliment him. He needs you and you can see that. I used to be very worried, now I’m not so worried anymore.” Harry was puzzled and he could see, so was Clarissa. 

“Um, who are you?” He asked quietly. She turned back towards him. 

“Luna, Luna Lovegood.” She gave a small bow of her head in greeting. 

“Oh, what year are you?” 

“I am a fourth year.” She answered simply. Harry nodded, not really having any other questions. The silence became awkward as they stood there. 

“Are you going to train now?” Came the sudden question. Harry looked shocked and Clarissa looked suspicious. 

“Why are you asking that?” She asked. Luna turned to her. 

“I knew Harry was training, he has become very strong. I witnessed the attack last week. It was very impressive how you both handled those pesky wolves.” 

“You saw!” Harry couldn’t believe it. All the students were supposed to be inside the castle.

“No-one told me we were supposed to go inside. I was by the quidditch stands looking for my shoes. The Nargles had stolen them again.” Harry wanted to ask what the Nargles were, but then he noticed Luna’s shoes were missing again. 

“I’ve never heard of those before.” Clarissa whispered. Harry glanced at her, noticing she had calmed from her earlier frosty attitude. 

“They are very elusive, hardly showing themselves to anyone.” Luna responded. 

“Someone stole your shoes.” Clarissa spoke, she did not pose it as a question. She knew. 

“I recently found my tie, I’m sure the shoes are somewhere around here.”

Clarissa clenched her teeth and Harry frowned. Who was stealing the girl’s shoes, and why? He was surprised he had never seen her before, he would have to ask Ginny if she knew her. He admitted she was a bit strange, with that vacant look on her face and the talk of creatures he didn’t think were real. She was the perfect target for bullies, and no-one would notice, or care. 

“I could help you look, but I’m going to train now, as you’ve already guessed. Maybe we could go to a Professor and get them to help.” Harry suggested. Luna continued to stand there with a small vacant smile on her face, as if to say it was hopeless. 

“Follow me,” Clarissa led the girl behind her. Harry followed, wondering what Clarissa intended to do. They passed Neville and Hermione, both frightened to see them headed towards them. Before questions could be asked, Clarissa told them to wait for her in the room. Harry shrugged as he passed. 

They arrived at Clarissa’s rooms and went inside. Clarissa went to her bedroom and came back with a pair of boots. Harry noticed these had no heel and almost looked like the standard Hogwarts school shoes. With a conjured rag, she cleaned Luna’s dirty feet before putting on the boots. They fit perfectly. 

“Wear these until we find your shoes. Don’t worry, anyone who tries to take them, will regret the attempt. We’ll spell your shoes and belongings to repel thieves as well.” Luna was looking at Clarissa with shock and disbelief. Harry grinned, already knowing about Clarissa’s low tolerance for abuse and bullying of any kind. It came as no surprise to him that she would do this. 

“Thank you,” Luna whispered, swinging her feet and gazing at the lovely footwear.

“You’re welcome. I know you won’t talk about it, but don’t feel as if you deserve their abuse. It’s wrong, and if it happens again, you should come to me, or go to Harry, okay?” Luna nodded, glancing at Harry who also nodded. She looked at both of them. 

“Did you know your auras were connected? It’s very pretty.” Harry and Clarissa glanced at each other, not really knowing what to say. 

Luna was invited to join their study group the next day and left to find Wrackspurts, since it was soon their season, according to her. They made their way back to the room. Clarissa quickly squashed the inquisitions and began the lesson. 

“So far during these sessions, I’ve only been teaching you how to use your magic for tactical situations, but not how to discover your magical potential. I want you to see just what it looks like to be truly in tune with magic. As I’ve said before, it takes more than learning to use a wand to call yourself a witch or wizard. It is about becoming, not about practicing. You must become magical, not simply practice magic. I know what you’re going to say; ‘Aren’t we already magical?’ and in a sense, yes, you are. But not entirely. You have not unlocked your full potential as a magical human. Harry, whenever you’re ready.” Harry nodded and closed his eyes. Everyone turned towards him, wondering what was about to happen. 

Slowly he began to glow. It was faint at first, but soon it became a bright and all encompassing light. The colors swirled around his body. Blue and gold being the most pronounced shades. The trainees turned towards Clarissa for an explanation.

“It’s his aura, a physical manifestation of his magical power.” Hermione spoke, before walking towards Harry. 

“Don’t touch him.” She paused for a brief moment, looking at Clarissa before stepping closer to Harry. Thankfully she obeyed. 

“Why can’t she touch him?” Susan asked as she watched Harry continue to glow. 

“His magic is exposed and raw right now. It may attack her. He is also using every ounce of concentration to keep it in one place. She would disrupt that concentration and it could lead to dire consequences.” Clarissa answered. 

“How is he able to do that?” Ron asked, amazed at his friend’s abilities. 

“He has bonded with his magic, become one with it, and allowed it to become one with him. He now speaks the language of magic, the language of a true wizard.” The pride she felt was there for all to hear. 

“Are you saying those who can’t show their auras have not bonded to their magic and therefore aren’t real wizards?” Hermione asked, turning away from Harry. 

“Yes. Wizards of the last eight hundred years have become stagnant in their true understanding of magic, and the role it plays in our lives. It is more than a tool to be used, it is a presence, within and around us, it is a part of us. Too many have neglected their magic, they turn from it. They do not nurture it, care for it, communicate with it. As a result, they will never achieve their true potential, they will never know what it means to be true wizards.” Everyone was fascinated by the topic and had many questions as well. They were encouraged to research the topic for themselves. 

“But if that were true, how are people able to use magic? If they have neglected it, why hasn’t it left?” Hermione asked. They turned to Clarissa for the answer. 

“Magic needs us as much as we need it. Unless the core - the tether between human and magic - is destroyed, it cannot leave. It is a part of us. For some that part is merely a small fraction, barely recognizable. For others, it is undeniable.” She began to glow as well, surprising everyone as her magic circled her, almost hugging her in greeting as it glowed in its full glory. The colors of green and blue were there to see. 

Everyone watched as Harry’s magic reached out to Clarissa’s. The two embraced each other, swirling around in excitement. They wondered what that meant. Once the demonstration was over, the lesson began. 

“The process of bonding is one I cannot help you with. I could teach you theory all day everyday and it would not help. All I can tell you is to get to know yourself. Spend time with your magic, reach within yourself and discover what makes you magical. If you have questions, save them for after the lesson. For today, we will focus on fighting in groups -” 

“Yes!” Ron’s outburst interrupted her, everyone turned to him. “I’ve been waiting to learn that.” He explained. 

“And why is that?” Clarissa asked, curiosity replacing her annoyance. 

“When I told you I wanted to fight beside Harry, I meant that in a literal sense. I don’t just want to learn how not to get killed, I want to learn how to help him.” Ron spoke with determination. Harry smiled slightly. 

“That will take a specific type of training. Do not neglect individual training however, or you’ll only become a burden for Harry, not an asset.” Ron nodded grimly. “Today, you will fight together. There is always strength in numbers, and no-one knows this better than the death eaters. Voldemort has mastered both fighting in groups and fighting alone. To defeat him, you will need to learn the same. You can become separated from the group at any moment, your teammates have no time to worry and fret over you. The team must be an asset, not a liability. Do not develop the pack vulnerability; invincible together, but easy pickings when apart. You must be formidable in both settings.” She placed them in a circle together. A total of eight dummies surrounded the group. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Harry was told to join the group. Clarissa narrowed her eyes at that. 

The dummies started firing spells and curses, their goal was to scatter and separate the group. 

“You must anticipate your group member’s moves, compliment their attack with a defense and vice versa. Cover their backs. Do not leave yourself vulnerable and force them to defend you from attack. Hermione, what are you doing? Get back into the formation.” Hermione had taken down two dummies and went to help Hannah, but in doing so she left Ron vulnerable. A dummy quickly took advantage of that and now Ron was facing two dummies at once. Harry and Susan took care of three, shielding Neville and allowing him to help Ron. The one fighting Hannah stunned her and turned to Hermione. It anticipated her attack and quickly shielded against it before mounting a counter attack. Harry’s shield and Ron’s blasting hex rescued her. They revived Hannah and turned to Clarissa. She was glaring at Hermione. 

“You left Ron vulnerable to attack. He was counting on your defense. In situations like that, communication is key, especially when you do not know your teammates' capabilities. In this first exercise, you all failed. As long as one member is hurt, you have failed. I want to see better as we continue these exercises. Pair up.” Everyone quietly found a partner. Harry decided to go with Hannah. Neville was with Susan and Ron with Hermione. 

“Now you will learn about each other, your strengths and weaknesses, how you compliment each other, and how you repel one another. The goal is to disarm. Take turns, use whatever spells you know. Five minutes and switch. Begin.” Harry felt bad when he barely gave Hannah a second before he disarmed her. He tried to dumb down his approach the second time, but Hannah’s glare told him she wouldn’t appreciate that. They continued like that for a good half hour, taking turns disarming each other, learning each other’s approach. Hannah still hadn’t disarmed him, but she learned to shield much faster against his attacks. Clarissa called time and they returned to a circle formation. 

“Attack Harry,” There were gasps and shouts of refusal. Clarissa held up her hand. 

“Shut up, I don’t want to hear your foolish excuses. There are opponents that will take your effort as a group to bring down. For now, Harry is your objective. He is stronger than you, therefore none of you can defeat him individually. You must work as a team. Harry, step in the middle, the rest of you have one minute to devise a sound strategy and attack.” The team went off to the side while Harry cricked his neck and stretched his muscles. Once they surrounded him he tensed, preparing for the attack. 

All at once, spells were hurling towards him from different directions. He swerved and dodged, redirecting and shielding as he went. The assault continued. He devised a strategy of his own. Aiming a spell at Neville, he fired. Hermione blocked while Neville counter attacked, but Harry had sent a non verbal spell at Susan as he attacked Neville. His spell met a shield. Clarissa watched silently from a corner in the room. Harry continued to shield. Physically rushing Ron, a swift kick saw him out of the fight. A whispered spell had a silhouette appearing behind Hannah, causing her to startle. He stunned her. The others doubled their efforts. Hermione etched towards Ron, Harry fired a powerful freezing charm at the floor in front of her, she was frozen to the spot as she met the trap. Neville and Susan were dealt with swiftly after that. 

Everyone panted as they sat at the refreshments table. Clarissa had been silent as they ended the session for the day. Some of them sent nervous glances her way, wondering what she was thinking. 

“I observed everything and made a few deductions. Hannah, you are a weak link, and therefore, you will be targeted first. Harry avoided doing so because he knew everyone would automatically try to shield you first. He attacked Neville, one of the strongest of the team, but unsurprisingly, he met a strong defense. This served to draw everyone’s attention from shielding the weak link, an advantage which Harry used later on. Hermione is your best caster, she demonstrated this throughout. She is also the first one to break away from the group whenever someone else is in danger, a fact Harry also used when he attacked Ron. Ron was not expecting Harry to attack physically and was unprepared. No-one attacked Harry in Ron’s defense until he had already been taken out. Why had Hermione broken the formation to help Ron, instead of helping her two remaining team mates. Ron was down, but not under any further attack, therefore her attention should have remained on the attack still happening, and rendered her assistance there. There is a lot of work to be done, but there is great potential. We will continue with these drills and team exercises. Neville, I believe you had a question for me regarding shields?” Neville nodded and went over to Clarissa as Hermione went towards Harry to question him about magical bonding. 

At the end of training, Clarissa took Neville to meet Ava, Bethany and Silvia, before retiring to her room for the remainder of the evening. Something had been nagging her since that first article came out on Thursday. Voldemort’s latest attack had been well thought out and expertly executed. He had not launched any further physical attacks against Harry, but instead went for a highly more effective and damaging attack; an emotional and psychological one. Harry’s inherent need to protect others, and his insecurities about his place in the world and about being needed, are two great places of vulnerability for an enemy to strike at. She had been meticulous in ensuring Voldemort did not gain any necessary information about Harry’s character, therefore he was relatively unaware of Harry’s strengths and weaknesses. Unless, he was receiving the information elsewhere. Unless, he had made his own deductions from their previous encounter. Also, she speculated, this could just be another elaborate test. He could be testing the way the country responded, and the way Harry responded. Would he jump at the chance to ‘save’ everyone by sacrificing himself, therefore succumbing to the pressures society placed on him, as he was weak willed and easily led. Or, would he fight, and rebel against the blatant manipulation and outward attack on his moral character, was he quick to act and run into situations without thinking things through. Lastly, would he wait, analyze and assess the situation, watch the enemy and gain useful knowledge from the attack, was he being prepared for a true confrontation, one that would test more than just his fighting skills, but also his endurance and thinking skills. 

Voldemort was unknowingly giving some fairly loud signals about himself throughout this process as well. The fact that he had access to various channels, political and social channels. She had also noticed something else. His death eaters weren’t behaving as they had done in the past, and she was certain that the older ones were mostly incapable of learning these new behaviors, based on her data. So, that left only one viable conclusion. They were new. Which meant, Voldemort was recruiting. Anton had mentioned after the attack that one of the death eaters carried a distinct accent, definitely not British. He had heard the man’s voice as he taunted a group of students. That only served to add weight to the theory that Voldemort was out of the country. It made sense he would recruit countrymen from wherever he was. He could add variety as well as vitality to his army. His death eaters weren’t so easily identified, and could move in certain circles virtually unseen.

It was a brilliant strategy, but, it also left her with a unique opportunity. One she intended to use to her full advantage. She started writing a letter to her Headmaster. Salvador would know exactly what to do with this opportunity, as he was in the perfect position to execute the plan with great accuracy. She would remain here with Harry and continue to prepare him for what lies ahead. 

* * *

While Clarissa sits in her room writing a letter to her Headmaster, Madame Bones makes her way to Dumbledore’s office. She was already worn out at this point even though her instincts - after years of being in this job - told her things were about to get so much worse. Fudge had been a nightmare in the last meeting, ranting about Harry Potter and his rebellious nature. Amelia personally did not believe that was the issue. Harry had been well within his rights, she was happy he was more than willing to exercise those rights as he should. People like Fudge did not like to be told no, they believed they were entitled to certain things and to be treated a certain way. The same could be said for Dumbledore, and even Riddle as well. All of them shared this characteristic. Harry, the poor boy, was caught in a war between all three, and if he wasn’t strong enough to stand on his own, they would destroy him completely. Being caught between Dumbledore and Riddle, she was surprised the teen hadn’t been torn in half by now. It was a testament to his strength and one could even argue luck as well, but it was more than luck that has kept Harry Potter alive and in his right mind. There was an element, an energy around him, that protected him but also nurtured the power within him. For different people, that energy means different things and could be interpreted in different ways. She only hoped, for all their sakes, he could get past this newest wave of negative energy that surrounded him. If he succumbed to it, she didn’t know what they would do next. She would continue to do her job to the best of her ability, but even she knew that it wasn’t enough. 

With a knock on the door she entered. Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk, a worn expression on his face. “Amelia my dear, what can I do for you?” He asked pleasantly.

“I’m afraid we have a bit of a problem Headmaster Dumbledore. I will have to remove some of my aurors from the school due to recent developments. I can’t keep them here and still investigate and solve this newest case, and something tells me, it is only the beginning.” Dumbledore sighed. 

“I’m afraid you may be right. Tom’s main objective is to strike fear into the minds of the people and to keep them in a constant state of panic. It is how he exacts power over them from wherever he is currently. These murders will continue.” Amelia nodded. 

“Therefore I need to have my aurors on constant guard. Do you think he will attack the school as soon as the detail is removed?” She voiced her concern. Dumbledore smiled. 

“That is simply too obvious for Tom, and not in his plans at the moment. The school will be left alone for now while he focuses on other things.” Amelia narrowed her eyes. 

“And what things would those be?” 

“I’m afraid I don’t know. But to put your mind at ease and ensure the school remains protected, I will have a few of my associates assist the remaining aurors in guarding the school.” Amelia didn’t know how she felt about that, but the job wasn’t about her feelings. 

“As long as they remain under supervision and follow the protocols.” Dumbledore nodded immediately.

“Our main objective is to keep the students safe. We must accomplish this by any means necessary.” 

Amelia left the office with a sour taste in her mouth. She didn’t like leaving this to Dumbledore, but what choice did she have? She had a job to do and very few resources available to her to do so. She sighed, it had to be done. 

* * *

In the Slytherin common room, the snakes were grouped together, the atmosphere somber and contemplative. They were discussing the articles and the responses. Everyone was wondering about the role Potter played in the conflict, and if the solution was as simple as sacrificing him to end it. The murders spooked everyone, but not because of the brutality of the acts themselves, but because of the symbolism behind it. Was it really the beginning of another war? And if so, where did they stand in it and how would they ensure they survived it? 

“The war is between Voldemort and Dumbledore, Potter is merely caught in between two warring giants. Even if Potter dies, the war won’t end. Voldemort wants the country, not just Potter’s death. As long as there are people standing in his way, there will be war.” Blaise spoke up in the hush of the common room. 

“Then what are we supposed to do? If Potter’s death doesn’t solve this, what will?” Another Slytherin asked, fear and apprehension in his voice. 

“The Dark Lord promises that those who do not defy him will be spared. If we hand over Potter, we will never have to fear him again. The solution is simple. The war isn’t our concern, as long as we’re on the winning side of it.” Sneered Malcolm Avery. His father and brother were already in service to Voldemort. His mission was to assess his fellow Slytherins to see who were worthy and who were traitors.

“You think the Dark Lord will win?” Draco asked quietly. He watched Avery and his group warily, knowing who they represented. The article this morning and the reactions had shaken him to his core. He wasn’t so sure how he felt about the Dark Lord winning the war. 

“Of course he will Malfoy, he is unbeatable. Potter merely got lucky last time. It won’t happen again. He’ll die and we’ll finally be free.” One of Avery’s group spoke. Some of them nodded their heads, others had a vacant look on their faces.

“I don’t believe a word of that. I also don’t believe we’ll be left alone after Potter dies. The Dark Lord is sure to become bored after he wins, who do you think will be forced to sate his boredom? We are only setting ourselves up to become slaves.” Blaise spoke again. Many of the Slytherins paled. The darker inclined ones gazed at Blaise with assessing glares. Blaise remained expressionless in the face of the glares. Pansy returned the glares, daring them to try something. 

“Which is worse; slavery or death?” Avery asked. 

“To me, they’re both the same.” Blaise answered honestly. He truly did not see a difference. 

“Going against the Dark Lord is suicide, but we’re screwed either way.” Theodore Nott spoke up. His family were dark, and proud of it, but he believed it was his right to choose which path he would take. 

“The only way we’ll be free to live our lives is if the Dark Lord wins. If Dumbledore wins, we’ll never be able to live in the world he intends to create. Not when everyone sees us as junior death eaters. Dumbledore intends to treat us like mudbloods, and make the mudbloods into our rulers. That is not a world I want to live in.” Someone at the back of the room spoke up. 

“Either way, we’ll be enslaved. Voldemort wants us to worship and obey him all the days of our lives, to pledge servitude to him, to give our children, wealth and power to him. I’m supposed to become a third generation follower, behind my grandfather and father. If Voldemort wins, my own son will have to continue the tradition of servitude, or our entire family could be wiped out at a moment’s notice. Voldemort has already reduced most of the pureblood elite into slaves, we just didn’t see it. There are no winners in this war, only survivors. I for one intend to survive, the rest I can think about after the war is over.” Draco spoke once more. 

It was a grim reality, one which they could not escape. Either way, no matter which side emerged victorious, people would suffer. In light of this, many of the Slytherins chose to remain neutral. Until they saw an outcome where they would not become slaves or murdered in their beds, they would not choose a side in this war. Within their own minds however, many of them knew, their choices were already being made for them. 

All over the castle, students were being divided based on beliefs and lifestyles. Some were confident in their choices, others were not. The atmosphere inside the castle was changing, it was also changing all over the country. The first signals of war had sounded. 

* * *

Inside the Wizengamot, the voters had sided against the idea of declaring war against the death eaters, believing that avoiding such titles and actions were the best to protect the country. They were thinking about the image the country projected to their ICW partners. They had been in a war less than two decades ago, now they were on the verge of another. It painted a very dark picture for Magical Britain. It was best to treat the attacks as isolated incidents rather than calculated acts. The protests of Albus Dumbledore and Amelia Bones, among others, were dismissed.

* * *

Sunday morning came and Harry walked to breakfast surrounded by his friends and supporters. Mcgonagall had approached them with good news yesterday evening. Professors Flitwick and Sprout would support them if the need for the pledge ever arose. That support helped Harry to calm himself and remember that while there were those who would happily serve him up to Voldemort, there were also those who cared for him and what he stood for. 

After Clarissa had retired to her room yesterday, the Gryffindors had converged on Harry, many of them outright dismissing the rants of the students from the morning. They declared themselves in support of him and promised to look out for those who would try to attack him. Harry was grateful most of his house had stuck by him. This was the Gryffindor loyalty that had been missing in his second year, and even parts of last year as well, but he was happy not to be going through that same situation again. The defense tutoring was a smashing success, and they were going to move them to the room in the new year, so other students from other houses could join. They made sure it appeared like an ordinary study group, just older students tutoring the younger ones in a certain subject. Harry’s status as the best defense student of his year also helped to validate the group. Umbridge could do nothing. She couldn’t justify putting a stop to a study group meant to help students improve in a certain subject, especially since that subject was her own. McGonagall’s endorsement also helped to smooth things along. Ginny was quietly vetting those who wanted to take the lessons further and in a more practical direction, they would be the ones to join them in the room come next year. 

They entered the hall, Harry having decided he would not change his routine or hide away from his tormentors. If they wanted him gone, they would have to deal with the fact he didn’t give a damn about what they wanted. 

Another attack appeared in the paper. Last night another two families had been murdered in the same way as the first. It was escalating quickly. Voldemort must have been upset no-one had taken his threats seriously. Harry breathed through the anguished frustration he felt at the news. His friends gazed at him with concern but he paid it no mind. As they prepared to leave the hall, a splash was heard. Everyone looked around for the source of the noise. Hearing a yelp, Harry saw Ron throw away his goblet of pumpkin juice. Clarissa froze the liquid as it bubbled and fizzed. Ron looked green as he gazed at the purplish liquid frozen highway outside of the goblet. Pumpkin juice was not purple. Before they could question it, another fizzing sound caught their attention.

An explosion at the other end of the table caused screams as purplish liquid rained down on a group of first years. Mcgonagall made her way to the scene, taking the first years from the table and quickly sending them to the infirmary with a prefect. 

Clarissa looked ahead, her eyes narrowing as a small object zoomed towards them. It passed between Hermione and Ron, landing in the bowl of porridge on the table. 

“Et Frigidus Manere!” As the liquid rose, Clarissa froze it, another spell and she vanished the food from the table. Everyone gazed around at the strangely empty table. All that remained was the wine red table cloth. The students and Professors watched, waiting to see if something else would happen. 

Harry watched, almost as if in slow motion, eyes wide with confusion and fear as Clarissa grabbed him, throwing him to the floor, her hands rising, palm up to repel another object headed towards him. This time it exploded as her magic interacted with it. The Professors rushed to the students, Flitwick whispering an intricate series of words to vanish the smoke and debris from the air. 

“Everyone please remain calm.” Came Dumbledore’s voice, but no-one was listening. 

Harry got up from his position on the floor. He gazed at his friends, seeing the fear, confusion and apprehension on their faces. He looked towards Clarissa, noticing her intense gaze sweeping across the room, her magic gliding across her skin, ready to react at a moment’s notice. He breathed slowly, before standing. Immediately his friends looked towards him, before standing as well. The noise quieted down as the students and staff watched them, wondering what was happening. Harry noticed the look on Dumbledore’s face as he stood, ready to dismiss the students to their common rooms. It was now or never.

“Hogwarts Neutrum Terram.” The silence became deafening as he spoke the words, a sudden chill entering the air. Clarissa spoke next, her head held high and hands by her side in a neutral pose.

“Hogwarts Neutrum Terram.” That opened the floodgates as everyone else spoke the pledge. Those who didn’t know what was happening were whispering to their peers. More than half of Gryffindor stood and said the words. Susan and Hannah led the charge from Hufflepuff, Professor Sprout standing with her house. The turnout was quite impressive from the house of badgers.

Professor Mcgonagall spoke the words from her spot before the Gryffindor table. Professor Flitwick repeating them spurred the Ravenclaws into action.

Clarissa watched the Slytherin table, her position providing a perfect view of the green and silver table. She watched as Ava stood, glancing around nervously, her friends quickly following. They looked at her as they spoke the words loudly for all to hear. Clarissa felt a great sense of pride overwhelm her at their show of strength.

Draco understood the words. He was well versed in the Latin language. He was also quite shocked that three first years had stood with the Gryffindors. They were either very brave, or incredibly stupid. He watched as they helped more of their year mates to stand, more shouts reverberating around the room.

“What are they doing?” Pansy hissed quietly, watching the standing students in confusion.

“They are declaring neutral ground, to stop the attacks.” Said Blaise. He understood the symbolism behind the act. He also realized that this was a chance to finally declare his side in this conflict. He was tired of the pathetic intimidation displays happening inside Slytherin house. The dark members were trying to bully those who were neutral into picking a side. He wasn’t going to be bullied into anything. Before that happened he would leave the school and never return. The only things really keeping him here were his friends, especially Pansy. He did not want to leave her behind. He was afraid that eventually the choice would be taken from him. His mother had a back up plan in case things got ugly, and it involved them moving back to Italy. He couldn’t bring Pansy with him, and he couldn’t protect her from another country. He also didn’t feel like running. That wasn’t going to change the situation at all. Here was a chance for him to make some form of change, and ensure that his friends remained unharmed, at least while inside the castle.

He stood, frightening everyone close by, and spoke; “Hogwarts Neutrum Terram." The snakes gazed at him with shock. Draco was especially affected, the disbelief and confusion clouding his light gray eyes. Blaise felt movement beside him as Pansy rose silently.

“Hogwarts Neutrum Terram.” She also wanted to stop this before it got out of hand. Blaise held her slightly trembling hand. He knew things would not be easy for them after this.

Harry was shocked to see more Slytherins rising. A few of them were Purebloods with some status in the school. The more of them that stood, the more other students followed. Now more than three quarters of the school was standing.

Umbridge was sputtering in her seat, not knowing what to do or how to react. The standing students and Professors made a striking and somewhat intimidating picture, and no-one wanted to take on a group that so greatly outnumbered them.

“Sit down you fools!” One Slytherin hissed, but he was heard in the silence, and seen with his wand drawn. Malfoy was just standing and the boy was not pleased. “Don’t even think about it, Malfoy. Your father’s reputation is already hanging by a thread, what do you think will happen to him if you do this.” He aimed his wand at the blond. Harry saw Fred tense, appearing to reach for his own wand. Harry didn’t want another fight breaking out, it would ruin the effect they were aiming for. Snape finally stood from his seat and made his way towards his students.

“It’s now or never Harry.” Hermione whispered. Harry noticed that everyone standing was looking at him, waiting for him to bring this all together.

Harry closed his eyes and let his magic take over, preparing for the vow that would seal their fates. He began to glow softly, his voice taking on a deep and all encompassing tone and his words causing the magic of the castle to awaken. 

“I, Harry James Potter, Heir Lord of the Noble House of Potter, Gryffindor student of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, call upon the sacred magics of the Hogwarts Law of Neutrum to solidify, protect and preserve the ancient bonds of magic within this castle. Through magic of my own, I swear to uphold the peace within these walls. Any who threaten that peace, who would abandon or attack the laws of the contract will face me in ancient combat. So it is presented by our forefathers, and so mote it be.” His magic lashed out, covering everyone in the room who felt an answering hum from their own magic. The Pledges echoed the final words in a powerful anthem, sealing the vow. The castle walls seemed to glow and the air became thicker as the magical levels increased. Suddenly the magic lashed out, circling Harry, battling his own magic.

Clarissa watched as the castle’s magic assessed Harry, testing him for worthiness. She watched as his magic fought against it, and that only seemed to make things worse. If it continued, he could lose his magic. She reacted without thinking, taking hold of Harry’s hand and added her own magic to his. The castle magics moved to surround her and she tensed, before forcing herself to relax. She closed her eyes, stopping herself from concentrating on what was happening to Harry, and focusing on what was happening to her. The castle magics were not threatening, but they were not kind either.

As soon as the process began, it ended. Clarissa breathed out as the magics suddenly vanished, and she opened her eyes, noticing the look on Harry’s face as he gazed at her, realization at what she had done was slowly dawning on him.

She gazed around the room. All the pledges were watching them, gazing at each other from time to time, wondering what would happen next.

A large golden scroll appeared in front of them and she took hold of it. A sudden shake frightened everyone, some believing they were having an earthquake, but as soon as it began, it ended. The pledge had been sealed. Clarissa’s magic receded, Harry’s doing the same, but the contract remained, glowing brightly in her palm. 

“What have you done?” Dumbledore asked, gazing at the contract with apprehension. The pledges were reseating themselves, leaving it up to their leaders to finish the ritual. They had done their part, and Harry was truly grateful to each of them. Mcgonagall came over, looking at the scroll, Dumbledore and Umbridge not far behind.

“Deputy Headmistress, you are the perfect representative of the Professional body of Educators and Governors within this school that can lead us through this next step. Will you be our Sealer?” There was an ethereal quality to Harry’s voice and everyone recognized the presence of magic around him.

Minerva knew this was her part to play, and she understood that magic was at work here and everything said and done would be taken into account. She bowed briefly, and accepted the scroll from Clarissa. Opening it, she saw a written copy of the Law and the Vow. This was a written copy of the ritual that had taken place. Anyone who outwardly attacks or harms another occupant of the castle would have to face punishment, as their actions would now be seen as crimes under the Law. The punishments ranged from expulsion from the castle, to a formal duel, in which the loser would be banned from the grounds. It was an ancient contract meant to maintain order and peace within a hostile environment. At the bottom, she was surprised to see both Harry and Clarissa listed as Binders. She looked over to them, noticing that they were still holding hands.

“You are both listed as Binders, therefore you each have equal responsibility to uphold the Law within the castle.” She spoke to the silent couple. Harry breathed a loud sigh, he must have already figured that out. Clarissa remained silent.

Minerva continued to pursue the contents of the contract. These types of contracts hadn’t been drafted in over a thousand years. During a duel of this nature, the defender - in this instance Harry and Clarissa - would determine the extent of the punishment necessary for the offense. Whatever they decided, it stood exempt from the realm of law outside the contract, meaning outside Hogwarts. 

Dumbledore stood beside her, reading the contract. He apparently finished before her. “This type of contract is far too dangerous to involve underage students. I’m going to have to ask you to retract your vow and return the contract to a dormant state.” He tried to appear authoritarian but his fear overrode whatever image he was going for. 

“I will be contacting the Minister immediately. Have the aurors come inside to arrest them at once. Ancient contracts are against the law!” Umbridge shouted.

“No human law is above the Law of Magic Umbridge. You can deny that all you want and believe yourself above it, but the evidence speaks for itself. Ancient contracts cannot be outlawed. They were created by magic itself. Nothing and no-one can destroy or fool an ancient contract. They are the Law and they must be obeyed.” Harry spoke up, standing to his full height before the Professors.

“We will not retract our vow. Hogwarts and her community have spoken. Let me prove why this is necessary. Qui intendunt malum damnumque revelare.” Her magic searched through the students. Three older students, two Slytherins and one Ravenclaw fell to the ground, clutching their hands, faces twisted in pain. The students gazed at her in fear. Snape glared at her from beside his prone students, but she wasn’t finished. “Revelare,” The robes from their elbows down disappeared, and those closest to them screamed when the burning blackness of the dark mark revealed itself. Harry paled when he saw it. Even Snape looked shocked. This was all the proof needed that danger was inside the castle just as much as it was outside. Dumbledore turned back to Clarissa. 

“This is a school, not a battle ground, yet these death eaters, and many others like them have declared war against those they deem their enemy. They will turn this sanctuary into a war zone, and I will not allow it. The children come here to learn, they are entitled to a safe and protected learning and living environment. We merely intend to uphold that standard. If they obey the Law, they can remain here regardless of their affiliations. If they do attack, then we shall deal with them accordingly.” Her eyes glowed as she finished and the contract gave a responding glow. Everyone felt the weight of the warning settle in their own magic, driving home the truth of the matter.

The castle hummed and Mcgonagall looked at the contract once more. Conjuring a quill with her own magic, she signed it. Passing it over, Flitwick and Sprout also signed, as witnesses. Harry gazed at Clarissa as he also signed, silently passing it to her for her to do the same. The entire signing took only a minute, but everyone was tense and silent throughout, waiting to see what would happen.

The paper glowed before duplicating. One went to Clarissa, the other to Mcgonagall. The original vanished in a flash of bright light. Unbeknownst to them, another copy showed up in the Ministry, registering in the Department of Magical Contracts. Dumbledore marched away, clearly angry. The three death eaters were quietly removed from the hall. 

Those who had pledged seemed to gain an unspoken understanding of what they had just taken part in, and it left many of them breathless. Those who had not were extremely confused and worried. They had so many questions. The Heads of House realized that explanations needed to be given. There would be house meetings happening soon.

Snape didn’t know what to think. Again Potter had been at the center of another disaster, and this time, he was a willing participant. The fact that his fellow Heads of House had also participated, apparently without the Headmaster’s approval, shocked him the most. What made them do such a thing? What did this new Law even mean? He needed answers.

The magics of the castle pulsed in small bursts, bonding to the Binders. A new ward was born, glowing as it emerged. What would happen next?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Qui intendunt malum damnumque revelare* = "Reveal those who intend to harm and do evil."  
> *Neutrum* = "Neutral"  
> *Neutrum Terram* = "Neutral Ground"  
> *Et Frigidus Manere* = "Freeze what remains"  
> *Revalare* = "Reveal"
> 
> My sleep schedule is totally out of whack lately, and it's messing up everything! Any ideas how to cure insomnia? I've tried different remedies, nothing works. First I'm not getting any sleep, now I'm sleeping too much. Well, at least my work isn't suffering (too much). Such is the luxury of choosing your own work hours. 
> 
> See you on Thursday!


	28. Changing Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Details are ironed out and ideas are formed, some old players return to the arena and some insecurities arise in the wake of the Pledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another beautiful, rainy day. There have been a lot of floods and people losing their homes in my country, it's hard to stay positive when the situation is so sad. I'm so happy people find this story entertaining and I'm having a lot of fun writing it and keeping my mind off the bad stuff happening around me.
> 
> Without further ado: Enjoy the chapter!

The Hall was mostly vacant and blessedly silent. Harry felt his thoughts and emotions hit him with an overwhelming force and he had to sit down, before he lost his composure and fell face first onto the concrete below his feet. The only people remaining in the Hall were his friends and Professor Mcgonagall. The other Professors had left to tend to the students who seem to be in some kind of daze. 

For the next few days, they should expect some unpleasantness as the students adjusted. Harry was also expecting some magical flare up in both himself and the more magically sensitive students. 

“We need to control the spread of information about this incident. I suggest you meet with the students, particularly the pledges, to explain in greater detail the events that took place today.” Minerva spoke in the hush of the room. 

Harry nodded his head, seeing the sense in that. He looked at Clarissa, whose silence was beginning to make him uncomfortable. He was still trying to wrap his head around the idea of being what is essentially a Guardian for Hogwarts, but the thought that Clarissa was now also his partner in this as well, left him feeling all kinds of ways. He was starting to feel restless.

“What happened earlier? I thought only Harry was meant to be the Binder.” Ron spoke up, looking between Harry and Clarissa with a worried frown.

“He wasn’t enough,” Clarissa whispered.

“What do you mean?” Hannah asked quietly.

“We underestimated how much power it would take to invoke the Law. The castle’s magic was too much for Harry, it was overwhelming him. I didn’t know what would happen if it had continued to do so.”

"We must also remember that when this Law was created, there were four Binders involved." Minerva spoke up.

"The Founders," Hermione whispered, understanding dawning on her.

“So you added your magic to help Harry’s, because his wasn't enough?” Susan asked Clarissa, sounding confused.

“There have been tales of vows that have stripped the magic from the speaker, killing them or rendering them into squibs. There have also been cases where vows have been corrupted, the binding magic taking new meaning and enslaving the binders.” Everyone gasped as Minerva spoke. She watched the two in front of her, noticing that while Potter listened to her words,(his body tensed and his teeth clenched), his eyes were only for Clarissa.

“Harry could have been enslaved!” Hermione exclaimed.

“The castle would have taken all that he could give, and more. The building and the law itself, are over a thousand years old. The school has existed for almost all of that time. A school of magic, often has layers upon layers of residual magic within its walls. That residual magic covers the building like a thick blanket, and while it is mostly harmless, it can cause small changes to occur when using certain types of spells and rituals, such as creating wards, or doing a magical binding. It is like making a brand new potion in a cauldron that was not cleaned properly, and still contains residue from a previous potion. Something is bound to change about the finished product as a result.” Clarissa explained.

“You knew this would happen, why didn’t you tell us before! Harry could have -!” Hermione stopped talking abruptly as Harry slammed his fist on the table, frightening everyone.

“Lower. Your. Voice.” He hissed through clenched teeth.

“Actually, we were researching this just last night, Hermione, but we didn’t get far enough before this morning came and we had no choice but to go through with it before finishing our preparations. No-one could have seen this coming. It was out of our hands.” Neville whispered, watching Harry warily as he panted.

Clarissa watched Harry as he struggled, with what she wasn’t sure. She squeezed his shoulder, watching as he closed his eyes tightly and breathed through his mouth.

“Easy Harry, your magic is still unsettled. You need to be in a calming environment. This isn’t helping to calm you, and your magic isn’t the most stable right now.” Clarissa whispered softly in his ear, now rubbing his back in wide circles, feeling the tension in his muscles.

“Should we bring him to the infirmary?” Minerva whispered, careful not to raise her voice.

“His magic could lash out at any moment, we may put Madame Pomfrey and anyone else in the infirmary at risk. He needs to be away from people.”

“No, not yet.” Harry hissed, “I need to be here for this conversation. I don’t want anyone telling me the little things. If it gets too much I’ll let you know.” He looked at everyone in turn, trying to convey that he was fine.

Everyone was wondering why Harry was struggling while Clarissa seemed to be fine. Was it because Harry had been the one to actually speak the vow, so it affected him more? There were so many things they still didn't understand, and it was starting to overwhelm them. What effects would the vow continue to have, on everyone, on the castle. Did they just sign themselves up for an even harder time.

“Let us know the second it becomes too much for you Mr. Potter.” Minerva cautioned. Harry nodded and went back to breathing deeply, focusing on Clarissa’s hand on his back.

“What’s going to happen now?” Ron asked

"We need to research this law, and others like it, thoroughly, to figure out what to expect. Harry will require careful monitoring in the next few weeks, to see if any negative effects start to show. We have to be very careful with our own magic also. Watch out and be extra attentive for any strangeness in your magic. Any fluctuations, or difficulties performing. Now would be a good time to spend time getting to know your magic." Said Clarissa. Everyone nodded, or glanced at her. Minerva wondered what that meant.

“Now we deal with the consequences. The students are our main concern. We need to make sure they understand what’s happening now.” Hermione was not looking at Harry as she spoke. She was also feeling very wary about this whole ordeal. She had been against it, and now they'd gone through with it without actually knowing what they were doing. She didn't need to be told to research this, she would be spending all her free time looking into anything and everything about this. She would make sure Harry was safe.

“The Yule Holidays are almost upon us. We may be sending the students home earlier than usual, to allow time for the wards to be replaced. Everyone will be sent home. No-one can be inside the castle at the time of the reconstruction. The castle will also need to be cleansed. This issue of residual magic should have been dealt with years ago.” The Deputy Headmistress spoke up once more.

“What do you mean Professor?” Susan asked

“Magical buildings usually undergo a yearly cleansing and inspection of wards and other magical properties on the premises, to ensure no corrosion or damage is present. Hogwarts had stopped these inspections because the Headmaster felt they were too expensive. A decision I now realize was most foolish. Who knows if the real reason the wards failed so easily was due to years of undiscovered corrosion. The residual magic that was allowed to pile up could also have been affecting the castle wards.”

“We may never truly know.” Harry whispered, well and truly fed up with the depth of Dumbledore’s stupidity and incompetence. How had the man’s folly been allowed to continue for so long? It amazed him that no-one had thought to look into and investigate the issues that kept popping up, that he had managed to hide them for so long. Now it seemed everything was rising to the surface at last, almost at the same time. Each discovery seemed worse than the last. Harry realized that this phenomenon had begun last year, when Clarissa came to the school. It seemed that she was the catalyst that was needed to flush out those problems. No wonder Dumbledore disliked her so. Harry wondered what would have happened if none of this had come to light, and it had been allowed to continue. Who knows the horrors everyone would have been subjected to.

“We need to get Dumbledore out of the school. Everything I learn about that man only leads to uncovering some other stupid or thoughtless decision he’s made, some disaster that could be traced back to him. He’s been allowed to play with people’s lives long enough.” Harry spoke with conviction. Silence met his words. It didn’t last long.

“You can’t say that Harry. You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Hermione stated.

“Why are you always defending him?” Harry asked angrily. Hermione pursed her lips.

“That’s a discussion for another day. Why didn’t you tell someone about the death eaters?” Ron asked, drawing everyone’s attention from the tension between Harry and Hermione. He was beginning to feel uncomfortable being constantly surrounded with their angry feelings. He wondered if that was how Harry felt when he and Hermione used to constantly fight and bicker with each other.

“My suspicion was not enough to subject hundreds of students to hostile scrutiny. I needed a fool proof way to separate them from the rest of the student body, without tipping them off about my intended search. They could have fled to avoid identification, or attack if they felt cornered, and I couldn’t risk either outcome.” Clarissa answered the question obviously aimed at her. She was the one to reveal the death eaters after all.

“So this was the only way you saw fit to expose those students?” Asked Mcgonagall

“Not the only way, but I had other concerns as well. The death eaters aren’t the only threat to Harry within the castle, there are other students who are just as hostile, but perhaps not as motivated. I needed to handle them as well.”

“You think of everything don’t you?” Ron chuckled to himself, once again amazed with Clarissa’s ability to think ahead. Harry was back to watching Clarissa silently.

“Is that your reason for wanting this Law, for participating in the vow?” He asked.

“I had many reasons for participating, Harry, but as I said, there were other ways, they just would have taken time and caused a lot of discomfort and stress for the students. We neither had that time, nor was I willing to risk losing my suspects, or causing an attack within the castle.” They gazed at each other with such intensity the others felt uncomfortable.

“Why didn’t you tell the aurors of your suspicions?” Susan asked, her sense of right and wrong compelling her to ask.

“What would they have done? Do you think they would have investigated the students on my suspicions alone? Let alone children with parents who decide their paychecks?” Susan looked away in embarrassment. It was true, the Ministry was filled with corruption and prejudice was a major cause of it. Nothing would have been done, and if her aunt had pushed the issue, she would be out of a job.

“How will the Ministry respond to this? Do you think they will cause problems for Harry and Clarissa?” Hannah asked next.

“They shouldn't, since it’s legal and binding.” Neville answered, recalling his many lessons on the subject.

“They will not be pleased, perhaps especially because they can not interfere legally. This takes away a lot of their power over the school. I suspect Umbridge may be reporting it as we speak.” Minerva spoke.

“Great,” Said Ron sarcastically.

“They can’t cause too many problems. Many of the students participated in the ceremony. They won’t go against such a large number, it would be Political suicide.” Said Clarissa. There was a level of tension between her and Harry, mostly on Harry’s part. He tensed every time she spoke, though she chose to ignore it and continued to help him through his breathing exercises.

“How do we explain it to the students? That won’t be easy.” Said Neville

“The environment within the castle threatens to become more and more hostile each day, each time an article comes out in the paper. It wouldn’t take long for students to start attacking and harming each other. They don’t need to be Slytherins or death eaters to find some reason to justify their acts of violence. We only need to explain the need to maintain peace, even within the current atmosphere. Fear is a powerful motivator to commit some of the most terrible atrocities against one another.”

“But, what about the first years and second years. They’re just scared and not really thinking rationally.” Hermione reasoned.

“A person can dismiss rationale regardless of age. It doesn’t matter how young, or how old they are. It all depends on the situation, and the person or persons in question. I assure you, even at that age, or younger, a child can muster the negative emotions necessary to fire a killing curse. They may not understand, but that doesn’t stop them, or excuse them from doing it.” Everyone was shocked. Everyone except Harry. He remembered the little he knew of Clarissa’s background. It must have taken an incredible amount of anger, hatred and resentment for her to kill at the age of nine. He would not bring this up however, Clarissa had revealed that to him in confidence and he would not betray her trust in him. 

Clarissa noticed the looks on everyone’s faces. “I am not saying I would kill an eleven year old for making a stupid decision. This vow is merely a precaution. The students need to stop and think. Emotions are high right now, the mixture of anxiety and fear, stuck in a sheltered environment such as Hogwarts, can become a lethal cocktail. This law allows them a chance to re-evaluate the situation and come up with a different solution to the one they had thought of previously. Attacking Harry isn’t going to solve their problems, neither is handing him over to Voldemort. They need to clearly understand the consequences of those actions.” 

“So you gave them time to think about whether or not they want to face those consequences?” Neville asked with uncertainty. 

“Yes, by instigating a situation where they cannot deny the existence of those consequences, they must acknowledge them, and in doing so, acknowledge their own thoughts and actions.” 

“It’s going to be hard to convince some not to fight. Their families are out there, fighting in this war. They will feel responsible to continue that fight here.” Said Harry. Everyone looked at him. 

“You are correct Mr. Potter, family obligation is a powerful motivator on its own.” Said Minerva. She was enjoying being with this group, witnessing first hand how they operated. 

“Which is why we have declared the castle Neutral Ground. Whether or not they are feeling the pressures of family obligation, this isn’t the place to release those pressures. I want the castle to remain safe, for everyone, regardless of how they may feel or how they are handling the issues we face. Everyone deserves that chance.” Clarissa concluded. No-one argued against that. It was true. This was a school, and in some ways, it was a home for students from different backgrounds. Here they were equal, even if outside it might not be so. 

“Do you think you-know-who told those death eaters to attack?” Ron asked in the quiet of the room. 

“No, the attack was not organized, born of ignorance and not purpose. It was quite creative, but lacked Voldemort’s usual finesse.” Harry chuckled at Clarissa’s tone as she said the last word. Minerva looked slightly amused as well. 

“I am not sure what Albus will do with them now that they have been discovered, but I will keep my eyes and ears open.” The Deputy Headmistress spoke. Clarissa nodded. 

“So what happens now?” Ron asked 

“Now we watch, and wait. The new wards will be up before new year. Until then, there is not much to be done. We monitor the students, help them to release some of that stress in a more productive manner, and attempt to bridge the gap between students of different backgrounds. We foster a sense of equality within the castle, it has been long overdue.” Clarissa whispered.

“Perhaps the other houses need some of the inner house activities Gryffindor has been experiencing. I will speak with the other Professors.” Said Mcgonagall.

“Maybe we could have some classes that teach about the effects of war and the importance of sticking together. If the students understand just what’s coming, they can tailor their responses to match.” Said Hermione, her problem solving skills shining through. Everyone agreed to the idea and Mcgonagall said she would look into it. 

“I have another suggestion as well. Give the students the assignment of writing out their internal conflict. You can swear never to have those private essays revealed to anyone not on staff or within the castle. Make it a mandatory exercise. Add a bit of an historical element, perhaps asking for research papers on the previous wizarding wars. Get them talking and thinking and working through the issues they are having.” Another wave of positive responses meant that idea as well.

The group finally left the hall after that. Harry knew he and Clarissa would be talking about this in private, he needed to know what she was thinking. Mcgonagall looked almost excited at the challenge ahead of her. She promised to meet with them once the details were decided. They decided to head outside for a bit of fresh air. The castle felt strangely claustrophobic at the moment and Harry could really use the fresh air. Clarissa felt maybe a bit of sparring would do him some good too. She knew he would come to her if he needed something, but she also felt something was bothering him. She also knew, once he could put his thoughts into words, he would tell her.

As they exited the castle, they saw the few aurors scattered about and a few Professors at the border of the forest. Everything was fairly boring, with the adults of the castle having to devote time and energy to sustaining the preliminary wards around the castle, night and day. Harry was surprised Mcgonagall allowed the group to exit the castle, but perhaps she understood that Harry needed to get away from the building for a bit.

Harry saw two figures headed towards them. Squinting his eyes in the morning sunlight, he recognized at least one of the men. He approached with his friends close behind. “Remus, what are you doing here?” He asked the man as he stopped in front of him. Before Remus could respond, the strange brown eyed blonde man spoke up. 

“Howdy Pup!” Harry startled, causing the stranger to laugh, a laugh Harry had become familiar with. 

“S-Sirius?” He whispered, looking around fearfully. Thankfully the nearest auror was not close by to hear him.

“The one and only,” The blonde grinned. 

“What are you doing here, are you mad? This place is crawling with aurors, you could be caught.” Harry hissed, but the madman that was his godfather only snickered at him. 

“It’s alright Harry, Albus provided the glamour for Sirius, no one will be able to see through it.” Remus smiled at the young man. Harry relaxed slightly. 

“What are you doing here then?” He asked. 

“We are here for the most important and awe-inspiring duty of baby sitting. Guarding the future of the wizarding world.” Sirius bowed dramatically, causing laughter from the group. 

“We’re here to release some of the aurors. They have to get back to the Ministry. Others will be joining us later.” Said Remus with more maturity. 

“Cool,” Said Ron, grinning at the two men. Hermione came forward to inspect Sirius’ glamour. The others started asking questions about the guard detail, but Harry felt strangely on edge for some reason. Sirius managed to escape Hermione’s inquisition and came towards him. Just as Sirius stopped in front of him, Harry felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, a reaction that only happened when magic was near to his skin. He reacted, grabbing Sirius around his waist - causing the man to yelp - and spinning out of the path of the spell while throwing up his shield, ensuring it covered his friends that were standing behind him as well. The spell hit the shield, setting off colorful sparks for a split second before everything went quiet. No-one moved. Harry felt the adrenaline course through him. He looked over towards Clarissa, finally noticing the source of the scare. Before he could ask a question, she was attacking once more. 

Sirius and Remus pulled their wands, wondering what the hell was happening, but Clarissa swiftly disarmed them. Harry blasted Remus out of the way of an incoming spell and dived under it, firing his own. Every time he removed Sirius from the line of fire, Clarissa would attack him, forcing Harry to remain beside him, keeping him in the frame of the duel. Their spells came rapidly and with brutal force. Harry fired a spell at the ground that caused shock waves across the grounds. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his friends watching and keeping Remus from intervening further. The aurors were also watching, a few of them running from across the grounds to come closer.

Harry’s wind magic responded to his call and he attempted to throw Clarissa off her feet. The soil formed around her feet, keeping them planted to the ground. He took his chance, creating vines from the ground to wrap around her. She smirked, sucking the water from the fresh vines, causing them to wither and making it easy for her to sever them. With her chosen weapon in hand, she attempted to electrocute him. Harry quickly evaporated the water, using the heat he created to manifest a ring of fire around her. The fire became a large snake which Harry turned into a plush toy of the same size. Sirius laughed when he saw it, until he started choking on the vine that was around his neck. An accurately shot acid spell saw the vine dissolving. Harry blocked three spells heading for Sirius, before removing his staff from his arm holster and enlarging it, swatting the Acromantula that was zooming across the ground at him, all in the span of a few seconds. Seeing his staff, Clarissa enlarged her disk from her hair, and attacked him. The sounds of their weapons clashing and Sirius yelping whenever Harry was forced to grab him, or whenever Clarissa hit him, could be heard across the grounds of Hogwarts. 

Whenever she attacked Sirius, Harry redoubled his efforts, and attacked her equally. Sirius was attempting to leave the duel, he even tried to help Harry, until Clarissa froze him in an ice capsule. Harry melted it without a thought and left Sirius a shivering, blubbering mess. The fight quickly turned elemental once more as Harry used his staff as a wind conductor. Clarissa used her water as a shield against the sharp bursts of wind, while sending shards of ice at Harry. 

“What on earth is going on!” Shouted a shocked Mcgonagall as she rushed forward. The other Professors joined her, shock on their faces. Some of the students took the chance to escape the castle, coming out to watch. They must have ran to find her. By now there was a constant mass of steam in the air as Clarissa assaulted Harry with hot water, and Harry combated her with cold air. 

“It’s okay Professor. Harry’s not in any danger. It’s a part of his training.” Said Ron, watching the duel as it intensified. Ron and Neville shared a look as Harry hit Clarissa with a cheering charm, causing her to giggle uncontrollably. She threw her disk at him and he batted it with his staff. Clarissa caught it between her fingers as it sailed over her head and fired a stunner at Harry, which he deflected into the black lake. The level of skill was very intimidating. 

“Training?” Mcgonagall asked, shock present in her voice and on her face. This was something else, she was tempted to pinch herself as she watched, yet she could not pull her eyes away from the scene in front of her. There was almost a playful quality to the fighting, the two testing each other at every turn. She only relaxed marginally when she saw they were using only non-lethal spells. The elemental magic on display was very dangerous if not controlled properly, making it hard for her to relax any further. 

“Clarissa is demonstrating to Harry, and to us, that an attack can happen at any time and you won’t see it coming or be prepared for it.” Said Neville. He laughed at Sirius’ yell of ‘HEY!’ when Clarissa hit him with three water charms simultaneously. Even Harry looked to be laughing at this point, even as he attempted to shield his Godfather from further attack. Minerva narrowed her eyes and then rolled them when she recognized the voice. 

“She’s also showing that oftentimes others can be caught in the middle, like Sirius is right now.” Said Susan, amusement and exasperation in her voice. 

“Harry has a strong instinct to protect others, especially when it’s someone he cares for. When Clarissa attacked, and with Sirius caught between them and in danger, Harry reacted on that instinct. I don’t think he even realized or thought about his actions.” Said Hermione. She was in awe watching Harry showcase his amazing skills. He had come so far, grown so much. He surpassed her and Ron by a large margin. He wasn’t the pacifier in between their warring personalities anymore. She smiled - if a little sadly - at the thought. 

“There’s something else as well. With recent events, Clarissa is showing everyone, including Harry himself, that he’s surpassed all expectations. Look at her eyes, aside from the intense concentration, what else do you see?” Hannah spoke next. Everyone watched Clarissa for a while, each one picking out different emotions from her. There was pride and affection, admiration and respect, among others. She was also clearly enjoying the duel, even as Harry closed in on her with a combination of wind and wild magic. His magic circled her, giving off warning pulses. She panted as she lowered her hands, signaling her defeat. This was history in the making. Harry had never won a duel before. The closest he came was a tie. 

They watched as Harry came closer, his chest heaving as he took up Clarissa’s disk from the mud around her feet. He cleaned it with his magic, before handing it to her. When she reached to accept it, he took her hand in his, kissing the knuckles and whispering something that caused her to smile warmly at him. The affection between them was undeniable. 

“I don’t think Harry needs a bodyguard anymore.” Ron whispered, the others quietly agreeing with him. He was glad Harry seemed to have worked out that lingering tension, and if his magic was performing so well, that meant there weren’t any lingering effects from the vow, which caused Ron to breathe a sigh of relief. 

Susan and Hannah saw something else that they didn’t voice to the others. Clarissa hadn’t been Harry’s bodyguard for a while now. They felt she merely resumed the role because it was expected of her, but now it was just a role and nothing more. Her position was beside Harry, not at his back. Their bond eclipsed the titles they carried. They were so much more. 

Sirius surprised the two when he threw his arms around them, laughing good-naturedly. The proud godfather was on full display. 

“That was an incredible duel. You should be proud Harry.” Remus whispered as he came forward, smiling at the young man he saw as an adopted nephew. Harry laughed, clearly pleased. 

“Thank you, I owe it all to Clarissa.” He looked at the girl in question, she was smiling at him. 

“You’re going to have to teach me some of the stuff you used earlier Harry.” Exclaimed Sirius. Harry laughed once more. 

“Congratulations Mr. Potter, perhaps next time you could give a warning.” Said Mcgonagall. She too was proud of the young man, and happy to see him progressing so nicely.

“Did someone get hurt?” Came Harry’s immediate reply. His friends all laughed at him, shaking their heads in fondness. 

“No Harry, they were frightened of course, but no-one was injured.” Harry calmed down at that. 

Everyone headed inside, Sirius explaining his disguise to Harry while Remus asked questions about his technique. The friends filed in behind them, all chatting about the fight. Clarissa was behind the group. She had never enjoyed a duel as much before, or felt so satisfied when she was forced to surrender. Harry truly was amazing and she loved watching him mature into the warrior he was always meant to be.

She separated from the group at the portrait hole, wanting a shower and some time alone. The rest of the group entered the common room. There were many other Gryffindors sitting around and relaxing. Barely anyone took a second look at the two Puffs in their mists. Harry was happy to see, they were not openly staring at him either. It seemed everyone was mostly lost in thought over this morning’s excitement. There would be an emergency house meeting tomorrow morning before breakfast to explain things. That announcement seemed to settle the lions a little. They could wait a bit longer. 

They made their way to a group of empty sofas. The common room layout had changed from before. There were now more seats in the area, along with a fairly large open circle in the middle, in front of the fireplace. Perfect for the tutoring sessions that took place every Tuesday and Thursday. The most surprising additions for the former Gryffindors, were the bookcases on either side of the fireplace. Sirius could hardly believe his eyes. He went over to inspect them, while Remus took a seat with the group. 

Remus looked around the common room, lost in a sense of surrealism. Harry excused himself to go take a shower, jump scaring a group of first year girls by the stairs, causing them to squeal and laugh as they allowed him to pass. Remus turned back to the teens around him. “A lot has changed around here.” He stated his observations. Ron snorted, having gone to retrieve his chess set and was now setting up the pieces for a game. Remus quietly agreed to be his opponent. 

“Those bookshelves you see over there were added by Clarissa. She insisted that they be present here in the common room. Professor Mcgonagall quickly agreed. There’s also a bulletin board with a list of house activities, study and tutoring sessions too. Everything’s organized and set up before time. The house has never ran so smoothly before.” Neville spoke. Remus was amazed.

“She’s changed that much about the house?” How could one girl manage to change the way an entire group of people function and behave? It was baffling. 

“That’s not all, my favorite addition was the punching bag.” Said Ron as he thought of his next move. 

“The what?” Remus asked with shock. Ron merely pointed in the direction to his left, where a red and black punching bag could be seen hanging from the ceiling. Remus turned to someone for an explanation. 

“Gryffindors are very active, mostly taking out their frustrations and anger in a physical manner, that’s what often gets them into trouble. Clarissa thought up a simple solution one evening when two sixth years were brawling in the common room. She created the punching bag and told them to take turns punching it. It quickly became a competition to see who could hit it the hardest, and soon they were tired, having exhausted both their anger and energy. It’s now common practice that whenever someone inside the house is angry or frustrated, they take it out on the punching bag instead of each other.” Said Hermione. Sirius had returned half way through her explanation before leaving to go and inspect the punching bag. He was now throwing punches and drawing a crowd of onlookers. 

“The guys love it. It’s more than just a way to release some pent up energy and frustration, we have competitions every Saturday night, so they use it to practice.” Said Neville, shrugging when Remus looked at him. 

“Is the Headmaster aware of this?” Remus asked quietly.

“As long as it is within a safe environment and no-one is getting hurt, the Headmaster doesn’t need to get involved. Professor Mcgonagall already gave all the activities her approval. Gryffindor has never been higher in points before. Right now, we’re in the lead, and she wouldn’t get rid of something that was having such a positive effect on everyone.” Said Hermione once more. 

“I for one wish she would come to Hufflepuff and help us out too.” Said Hannah with a pout, causing chuckles from everyone. Remus listened to the lions talk about their new and improved lifestyle in the tower, Ron explaining that he was practicing for a chess match set up for Wednesday evening. There were regular chess and boxing matches in the common room each week, along with house meetings with their Head of House about things some of them were struggling to understand. The tutoring and studying sessions were also welcomed additions. Nowadays, they had so much more than quidditch to look forward to in the tower.

Remus was glad he had breached the subject with the teens, he was learning a lot, and he grudgingly approved of most of it. Harry had gone off to shower, so he decided to ask another question that sprang to mind. “How is Harry doing in training?” 

“He’s great. Best to say, none of us have a hope of standing a chance against him in a fight. Didn’t you see the way he handled the duel outside? Harry’s strong, and his skills are improving everyday. We’ll never catch up.” Everyone nodded to Ron’s words.

“You’re training with him?” Remus asked with surprise. 

“Yes, I asked Clarissa to help me with defense on the train in September, everyone else agreed to join too.” Said Neville. 

“We intend to give Harry all the support he needs. Like almost everyone, last year during the attack, we all realized that we stand no chance of surviving a war unless we learn to defend ourselves. That attack was a highly effective wake up call, we saw and experienced just how disadvantaged we truly are. We can’t expect Harry and Clarissa to save us all the time. The Ministry is trying to teach us to depend on the aurors to protect us, but they weren’t even there during that attack. It’s impractical and negligent to expect us to do that. The Auror Department is understaffed and overworked, a fact I happen to know because my aunt runs said department. They’re dealing with enough as it is. We can’t ask anymore of them. Everyone is born with a magical core, and once we turn eleven, we obtain a wand. We are legally and biologically equipped to protect ourselves, so why shouldn’t we? When the battles come, we can’t simply hide behind the adults and hope they’ll shield us with their bodies. We need to be able to defend ourselves, and that’s what Clarissa is teaching us.” Said Susan passionately. Ron gazed at his girlfriend with affection. She wasn’t afraid to talk about the things she valued most, and she had a strong sense of self. Those were some of the many things he loved about her. 

Sirius and Remus sat there, at a loss for words. The only sound was Ron’s whoop when he won the match against Remus, but even that fell into the background. Harry had come down and was standing a small distance away, listening without disturbing what was being said. Hermione quietly excused herself, exiting the room. Harry’s eyes narrowed as they followed her. She had been quiet and very anxious lately, hardly talking unless the situation depicted a response from her. Not to mention her increased hostility towards Clarissa and her almost reverent attitude towards Dumbledore. It nagged at the corners of his mind. He was not getting a good feeling at all from her behavior. He decided to follow her. 

“Harry, mate, your turn.” Ron was setting up for a new game. 

“Ah, sorry Ron, you know I’m no match, maybe Neville will stand a better chance.” Harry grinned sheepishly as he edged towards the portrait hole. Sirius laughed as Neville seemed to pale at Harry’s words. 

“Harry, where are you going?” Remus asked, watching Harry as he stood in his dark blue muscle shirt and black slacks. 

“I’ll be right back.” With that he was out of the common room. A quick point me spell and he was off in the direction of his bushy haired friend. He had noticed that his friendship with Hermione had weaned a bit since sometime last year. It seemed, the closer he and Clarissa became, the more distance appeared between him and Hermione. He was at a loss of how to repair the damage, he wasn’t entirely sure where it had originated from either. He didn’t want to lose any of his friends, especially Ron and Hermione. He didn’t think that having Clarissa around should pose a threat to their friendship. Ron and Clarissa’s close bond was proof that things could work out. He was very proud of his best friend and the way he had improved since last year. He just didn’t understand where it went wrong with Hermione. He needed to talk to her, that was the first step to fixing the problem. He adopted a neutral stance as he stopped in front of the gargoyle guarding the staircase to the Headmaster’s office. Why Hermione was speaking to Dumbledore was anyone’s guess at this point. He could stand there and wound himself up with one terrible speculation after another, but he had learned to value facts over speculation, especially in delicate situations like this one. He would not think about it, he would ask her once she returned.

Hermione made her way down the staircase, her mind reeling from her earlier chat with the Headmaster. Now she needed to quickly return to the tower before she was missed. She would talk to Ginny about her newest idea for the defense group and go from there. 

She stopped, a small gasp leaving her lips as she spotted Harry standing and leaning on the wall as she exited the staircase. The gargoyle resumed its position behind her, but she paid that no mind. Her stomach was in knots and her brain worked overtime to figure out what Harry was doing out of the tower. She could play it off and redirect his questions once he started asking, but something told her that would not be wise. She owed Harry the truth. It was constantly eating away at her how much secrets she was keeping from him. She had consoled herself with the fact that he must be keeping secrets also, but that was not enough to sate her guilt. She swallowed her nervousness and called for the famous Gryffindor courage she knew was within her. 

“Harry, why are you standing there, did you want to speak with the Headmaster?” 

“No,” The simple answer stopped her for a moment.

“Oh,” Came her quiet response. 

“Let’s not play these games Hermione. Just tell me the truth.” Hermione became defensive almost immediately. 

“Are you suggesting I was lying Harry? Can’t I speak to the Headmaster without telling you what the conversation was about?” She glared at him to hide the nerves that overwhelmed her at his calm demeanor. A loud and rash Harry she could handle, a calm Harry she could not. 

“Normally that is what you would do, that is what we always do.” She deflated at that, before recovering. 

“Well we haven’t been the same lately have we?” 

“Why are you attacking me so much?” He stood straight, easing away from the wall. Hermione took an unconscious step back. 

“I’m not attacking you, I am merely stating a fact.”

“You always hide behind facts. I don’t want facts right now, I want to know what’s going on. Things have changed Hermione, you’re sneaking away, doing things you wouldn’t normally do-” 

“Look who’s talking!” She shouted, her anger overcoming her nervousness from before. “You’ve been doing a lot of things you wouldn’t normally do and whenever I try to figure out why, you push me aside. Ever since Clarissa -” 

“Don’t bring her into this.” Hermione felt better when she saw that trademark anger flare within him. 

“Why are you defending her Harry? You want to know why I’ve pulled away, why I’ve had to find support elsewhere, it’s because I couldn’t stand to be around you anymore. I was being replaced and -” 

“What?” Harry sounded shocked, his mouth hanging open. 

“Yes Harry, I know I don’t mean as much to you as I did before. You and Ron have found Hermione 2.5. A better version; smarter, calmer, prettier. I couldn’t hope to compete with that.” Harry looked taken aback. He sputtered for a few seconds. 

“Hermione, we never replaced you, that’s not true, you’re still our friend.” 

“Really, really Harry? Then why do I feel this way, why is it every time I look, you’re with her or watching her. Ron certainly doesn’t need me anymore, he has Clarissa to help him now.” She saw the sorrow in his eyes, but that only served to make her angrier. Tears of anger and frustration clouded her vision. “I had to work my ass off to gain respect, to earn my place in the group, and I’ve never stopped working, every day, every year. She just comes along and suddenly she’s just a member of the group, without even being put through the same struggles I went through. You and Ron look to her for everything now. Ron’s grades have gotten so much better, you’re this amazing duelist now, dripping in confidence and sex appeal.” She slapped her hand over her mouth, both of them pausing to blush at her words. Harry recovered first and stepped closer to her. 

“That doesn’t mean we replaced you with Clarissa. I thought Ron being good at his school work now would have pleased you, it’s something you’ve always wanted, ever since first year.” He whispered. 

“I did but -” 

“But?” He prompted. Hermione whimpered. 

“Why are you so calm? Why aren’t you yelling at me, storming away and getting angry.” Her tears fell. 

“What good would that do? We’re going to talk about this Hermione and I’m not going anywhere. Ron needs to hear this, we need to talk this through.” 

“It won’t matter how many conversations we have, things can’t go back to the way they were.” She whispered brokenly. 

“I know that. We aren’t the same people anymore, so we can’t go back to the way it was. I don’t think things should go back to the way they were either. I think they should get better, to reflect the people we’ve become, but in a positive way. You’re afraid of something Hermione, I don’t know what it is, but even if we don’t stay friends after today, I want to understand what that is. I want to help you, because no matter what you may believe right now, I love you Hermione.” She broke down, sobbing onto his chest. 

“Y-You can’t love me. You don’t even see me anymore. Ron’s got Susan now, and you’ve got Clarissa, no-one needs me anymore.” Harry’s heart broke as he heard the pain in her voice. He pulled her towards him, holding her in his arms as she cried. 

“Just because we no longer need you to hold our hands and lead us from the darkness, doesn’t mean we don’t need you Hermione. You don’t have to prove yourself to us, we already know just how important and amazing you are, you’re the one who can’t see that.” 

“I can’t lose you, you and Ron mean everything to me, but I know I’m going to lose you, because I can see you pulling away, changing. You can’t tell me that Clarissa isn’t important to you Harry, you’ve placed her on a pedestal above everyone else in your life. Your entire world revolves around her, you work hard everyday just to please her, to make her happy.” 

“I don’t work just to please her, I work for myself just as hard, I work to protect you and all the people I care about. I also work because I enjoy working. I love training and improving my skills. Defense was always my favorite subject. I love to do things Hermione, I’m a very practical person. I’ve learned so much about myself, I’ve learned to accept who I am and everything that comes with being me.” 

“And that’s great Harry, but why must it be her?” Harry was at a loss of how to answer that. 

“Why not her?” He asked instead. 

“You’ve become so enraptured by her, you don’t even see the bad things that happen. You know she sees you as a mission, yet you’ve fallen for her anyway. You’re just an objective for her Harry, you’re going to get hurt when you start to realize that.” She squeezed him when he tried to pull away. This was the first time they ever shared such a long hug and she wasn’t about to give it up. 

“I don’t think you’ve realized just what’s going on Hermione. You’ve made yourself see Clarissa as the enemy, no matter how many times it’s proven that she’s not. It makes me wonder why you are doing the defense lessons with us if you think they’re harmful. Why did you participate in Clarissa’s birthday celebration, you even gave her a gift, those things aren’t things you do for an enemy.” 

“I just didn’t want to be left behind. I felt that I had to do it, or I would be forgotten and tossed aside. Susan and Hannah, along with Clarissa, would make three couples and a perfect team. I’m essentially a seventh wheel. I don’t belong anymore Harry.”

Harry felt he was beginning to realize the problem. “Hermione, are you jealous of Clarissa?” He felt her tense and knew that was answer enough. “Right now Clarissa and I are just friends, Hermione, and I understand that she’s very impressive, but that doesn’t mean she’s better than you. Hannah and Susan don’t think she’s better than them, just different, and they get along with her just fine.” 

“Susan knows Ron doesn’t have feelings for Clarissa, therefore she has no reason to feel threatened by her, and Hannah loves to make friends with everyone.” 

“So because I have feelings for Clarissa, that’s why you’re upset?” Harry was confused once more.

“I just don’t see where I fit in anymore. If you and Ron are always concentrating on your girlfriends, where does that leave me?” 

“Hermione, who do Ron and I come to whenever something comes up, who do we seek assurance from, who do we listen to whenever a problem surfaces? Who do we sit and chat with in the common room after everyone else has gone to bed? Just last year, you were enamored with Viktor Krum, you spent as much time as possible with him. We didn’t mind because it made you happy. This year, you have Prefect meetings and duties, you’re always disappearing, so we make sure whenever we see you, we spend as much time with you as possible. Ron may have his girlfriend, but between you and Hannah, who do you think he’s going to turn to if he has a problem? I'm training a lot, but you and Ron are right by my side, and you have no idea just how much strength I’ve gained just by having you both there. You’re my best friends, and even if Clarissa and I become a couple, that’s not going to replace my friendship with you. Did your relationship with Viktor replace Ron and I? Romantic relationships are different, they aren’t meant to replace friendships. We’re getting older, this year is our OWL year, two years from now we’ll be sitting our NEWTS and graduating. Things are going to keep changing, because we’ll keep changing. That doesn’t mean we won’t still be friends. Nothing and no-one could replace you in my life Hermione.” He prayed she understood and believed him. He felt her loosen her grip on the back of his shirt. Glancing down, he saw her face detach from his chest. She wiped her eyes and stepped back. 

“I don’t know if I can believe that Harry, but I’ll try.” She whispered. They stood in silence for a few minutes. 

“Should we head back?” Harry asked quietly. 

“I’d like to be alone right now.” Harry nodded, turning around and leaving Hermione in the hallway. He also had a lot to think about, and to tell Ron. None of them had realized how much Hermione was struggling. He felt awful that he had been so busy with himself that he’d neglected his friends. When was the last time the three of them had hung out and really talked? It felt like years ago. So much had changed in such a small amount of time, it shouldn’t have been possible, yet he was living proof of that possibility. He did believe that they could overcome this, and repair the rift between them. No-one was without blame and they needed to work together.

He came across Clarissa headed back from what must have been the infirmary, and walked towards her. She stopped once she spotted him and waited for him to catch up. “Hey,” He smiled at her, hiding the pain he still felt over his confrontation with Hermione. 

“Hello,” She spoke softly. 

“Something happen?” He asked 

“I went to check on the first years that had been sprayed by that purple substance this morning.” Harry startled, having forgotten about that. “Madame Pomfrey said they’ll be fine. It was a powerful irritant, it burned their skin and caused irritation all over, they’ll be miserable for a while, but they’ll be fine.” Harry felt both guilty and relieved. He grunted when Clarissa elbowed him in his side. “Don’t even think about it.” He grinned at her as they made their way to the common room. 

As they continued to walk, Harry felt his feelings from earlier return, and he realized he couldn’t ignore them any longer. “We need to talk.” He whispered.

“Okay,” Came the soft response. They made their way inside Clarissa’s rooms for some privacy. She immediately went off to make tea, and Harry sat down. The settings and activities were so familiar, he relaxed slightly.

Once the tea was made and served, they drank silently, allowing the sweet brew to calm their nerves and prepare them for the conversation ahead.

“Tell me why you did it.” There was no explanation needed.

“It’s as Professor Mcgonagall stated, the magic of the castle was overwhelming you. It could have taken your magic, or done something worse. I couldn’t stand there and let it happen.”

“We agreed I would do this alone. Why did you get involved? You could have been hurt, Clarissa.” Harry finally voiced his frustration from earlier.

“It was out of my hands Harry, it was either I intervened, or I watched you die.” She whispered.

“That would not have happened. What do you think will happen now? If this gets out? You’re not a member of this school, not officially, you could face a lot of pain for doing this. I was trying to avoid that. Didn’t you understand that?” He pleaded with her.

“Yes, but you could not do it alone. This way, if there is an issue, one that requires you to make an impossible decision, you won’t be alone.”

“What are you -”

“You don’t fully understand what this could mean, neither of us do. I think it is better to face it together. That way if something bad happens -”

“I’m not a kid Clarissa. I can handle the consequences of my own actions!” He shouted, forcing himself to remain seated. This was not how he wanted the conversation to go, and he didn’t like what was being said either.

“Can you! Can you handle your enemy using this against you? Can you handle someone like Umbridge turning this against you? You are seen as a hero to these people, they will judge your actions harshly, and unfairly. I don’t think you are fully prepared for that, nor can you ever truly be. I’m trying to protect you Harry -”

“And there we go, the real reason for all of this.” He sneered at her, “You’ll never stop, will you. Everytime I think we’ve gotten past this, and you’ve started to see me as an equal, we go right back to square one. No matter how hard I work, you’ll never see me as anything but someone who needs your protection.” Clarissa’s back hit the sofa cushions with the force of her shock.

“That’s not true Harry.” She whispered

“Isn’t it! You’re always protecting me, even from myself! You’ve become almost like Hermione in some ways, always trying to shelter me and take on my problems as your own. I told you I don’t need a babysitter! I’m not some invalid you need to protect! We made a promise to look after each other!” He rose from his seat. Staring into her eyes when he felt like this was quickly becoming unbearable.

“And I’m honoring that promise! You can’t do everything on your own Harry. That way of thinking will only get you killed.” She closed her eyes as he glared at her, placing her tea cup on the coffee table in front of her. That table was the only thing separating them as Harry paced the space across from her.

“I have to do some things on my own, Clarissa. Whether you like it or not. I’ve worked my ass off, day and night, to prove to you that I can be your equal, that you don’t have to risk your life looking after me, that we’re partners, looking after each other. Do you even see that? I’m not even sure you see me right now.”

“What?” She whispered, finally raising her head to look at him, her heart thumping loudly.

“Clarissa, do you know what made me fall for you? It wasn’t just your fighting spirit, your almost brutal honesty and your incredible skills. It wasn’t your beauty or your confidence. I know you’re strong, I see that strength everyday. It was the other side of you, the side that reminds me that you’re human too, like me. The Clarissa who laughs at my terrible form, who cries and clings to me when she’s sad, who taught me to dance, who loves plants, that’s the girl that I fell for. That girl saw me, better than anyone else has. She made me see myself for who I am. She made me want to stand beside her, through anything. To accept my own vulnerability, and to face the impossible, together.” Clarissa cried silently as she listened. Harry’s own voice had gone soft and scratchy as he spoke.

“You told me you would help me to get stronger, to face my destiny, but do you? Do you really want that? We can’t be partners if we’re not equals. I know I'm not as skilled as you yet, but I never knew that you saw me like everybody else does, weak.”

“Harry -”

“I made a promise that day, after the maze, while we were in the infirmary, while I watched you breathe. I promised you would never get hurt protecting me again, that I would get stronger, that I would protect you.” Clarissa rose and Harry stepped back, keeping the distance between them. That hurt Clarissa more than words could describe.

“We are partners Harry. It means that I will take hits for you, but it also means you’ll do the same for me. That is what it means to look after each other. Neither of us want that, but we can’t escape it either. That’s the reality that we live in, the truth that we must face.” He gazed into her eyes with such intensity that it took her breath away.

“I can’t do this.” He whispered, on the verge of tears and needing to escape the situation. He walked around the sofa and out the door.

“Harry -” Clarissa collapsed on the sofa, burying her face in her hands, and cried. 

Later that night in the boys’ dorm of Gryffindor tower, a piercing scream tore through the room, frightening everyone from their sleep. Another equally terrifying scream saw them scrambling from beneath the covers. The four boys converged on the last remaining bed in the room. 

Ron pulled back the curtains to see Harry writhing and screaming, caught in some kind of nightmare. He jumped on the bed when Harry began to thrash around violently, Neville and Dean helping to hold his arms and legs. 

“What do we do?” Seamus asked, panic in his eyes. His winces when Harry screamed once more and the thrashing increased. Ron and Neville looked at each other, Neville did not even flinch when Agustin climbed onto his shoulder. Dean cursed when Harry’s knee caught him in his abdomen. 

“Get Clarissa,” They both whispered at once. Neville called Seamus over and placed him in his spot. He then ran from the room. Knocking on Clarissa’s door urgently, he didn’t have to wait long before she answered. One look at his face and she was bolting into the common room and up the stairs. She entered the dorm room and went straight to Harry, taking in the situation before she jumped onto the bed and onto Harry. She straddled his hips, helping the boys to hold him down. Her added weight allowed Dean and Ron to switch places. Ron was instructed to get a warm towel and water. The warm towel was placed on Harry’s forehead. Clarissa vanished Harry’s nightshirt.

“What’s happening to him?” Seamus asked as he continued to hold Harry. Neville stood beside the bed, stroking the frightened and worried snake on his shoulder and gazing at his friend with concern.

“He’s caught in a vision. We must wake him from it. Harry can you hear me?” She whispered to Harry, her hands on his neck. Harry moaned out, his head thrashing about on the pillow. The pillowcase was soaked with sweat and so were the sheets beneath his body. Ron continued to wipe away the sweat, watching Harry’s breathing.

Clarissa knew they would not get him out of this easily. This one was much stronger than the previous one, he was obviously struggling. She felt her magic flare within her, warming her palm. This would probably lead to another argument between them, and so soon after the first, but she would not hesitate. She pressed both palms to his chest and closed her eyes. 

_‘Feel me Harry, come back to me.’_ She thought as she pushed her magic into him. The other four boys watched entranced as the magic surrounded Harry before entering him. Immediately he went limp, frightening everyone. His breathing evened out, but he did not wake. They looked at each other, at a loss for words.

“We have a long night ahead of us.” Clarissa’s voice frightened them. Her eyes were still closed, her palms still laying flat on Harry’s naked chest. Neville sat on the bed by Harry’s feet, resolving himself to spending the rest of the night looking after his friend. 

* * *

Severus stirred the potion twice more counter-clockwise, his mind going over everything discussed at the Order meeting not one hour prior. He still thought Albus was a fool for underestimating Voldemort’s agenda. It seemed that’s all Albus had been doing since the Dark Lord’s return last year. He did not believe these attacks were just distractions. Whatever Albus thought the man was after in the Ministry, clearly it was not as big a priority as he’d assumed. Regardless of the evidence, Dumbledore still divided the Order. One group was to look into the recent death eater activities, the other to guard the item in the Ministry. There was also the fact that several Order members were stationed at Hogwarts, to guard the school, thinning their numbers even more. Albus’ solution for this was to remove the guard detail after the first week, stating the Dark Lord did not plan to attack the school and the preliminary wards were already in place.

Severus snorted. How the hell would he know. He hadn’t known the Dark Lord would be sending werewolves to the school last week. The Dark Lord was anything but predictable. The fools had eaten it all up, just as they were expected to. Only Minerva seemed dubious about the plans.

Severus clenched his jaw. He felt so fucking useless. He couldn’t offer anything to the efforts but his potions skills and his intelligence. He was still not trusted to go out on certain missions for the Order, kept here beneath Dumbledore’s nose like a treasured pet (or prisoner). He did not like either of those alternatives, but what could he do when he was so bloody useless. He knew Dumbledore was keeping secrets (nothing new there), that were important to their efforts. If only he could figure out what they were. At this point, their chances looked bleak. No matter how much training the boy had, it would not be enough to save him if Dumbledore continued to sit and do nothing. 

On the next stir, he hissed, his eyes widening and hand stilling, causing the potion to turn a rich rose color instead of the soft pink it should have been. Instead of moaning the loss of his potion, he stared numbly at the spot on his arm - still covered by his sleeve - that bared the evidence of his biggest mistake. He tensed when the pain returned, intensifying. 

Making a split second decision he ran from the room, vanishing the contents of the cauldron and outing the fire as he went. He had a bad feeling about this but he needed to hurry, this was their chance to finally get some answers. He didn’t inform Albus, there was no time. 

He rushed from the castle, focusing on the mark and apparating as soon as he was by the gate. It was still such a natural response, even though he had not done it in years. He landed in a room he didn’t recognize. The apparition had taken a few seconds longer than normal, which meant he was not in any of the usual hideouts. Before he could take in his surroundings, a cold voice halted the very breath in his lungs. 

“Welcome, Severus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger! I love doing that. Harry's visions are back and plaguing him again. More on that as the story progresses into the future. Lots of surprises, twists and turns to come, so stay tuned lovelies!
> 
> I've been a bit down lately, the exhaustion has kicked in and it's heavy on both my mind and body. I need a break. I will not be posting this Saturday. I'm taking the weekend off. I will be posting chapter 29 on Monday, not Saturday.


	29. Blood and Bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes it's hard making adjustments, especially when you are constantly having to adjust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back! Happy Monday everyone. I wish you all a marvelous day! I'm excited for you to read the chapter, so without further ado: 
> 
> Enjoy the Chapter!

All night, the group had worked to keep Harry comfortable as he twitched, writhed and screamed in his fitful slumber. Dean and Seamus had returned to their beds in the early morning hours, wanting to catch a few more hours of sleep. Classes were due to start again this morning. Clarissa, Ron and Neville maintained vigil, taking small naps between shifts, always ensuring someone was watching Harry at all times. 

At around 4:00 am, Harry suddenly jerked awake, a gasp ripping from his dry mouth, before he groaned loudly, falling back onto the bed. His hands came towards his face, rubbing at his skin and eyes. His head hurt, his throat hurt, there was a weight on his chest and he was feeling oddly crowded. Harry yawned, before looking about his bed, shock rushing through him at the sight that greeted him. 

He sat up suddenly, taking in the figures asleep on his bed. At his feet - her feet on his legs - was a sleeping Clarissa. She was dressed in a short silk bottom and a thin strapped matching top. They were both white with green piping the edges. He gazed at her, confusion flooding him. Why was she in his bed? Before he thought about that, he gazed at the other two bed hoggers. Ron was on his left, Neville on his right, both also fast asleep. Surprisingly, Ron wasn’t snoring, just letting out occasional snorts and loud puffs of air as he slept on his back. Tucked between Harry and Neville’s bodies was Agustin. Harry was surprised he looked so peaceful with so many bodies around him. Quickly deciding he needed answers, he scooped up his familiar, hissing to him softly so as not to wake anyone. 

_{Agustin, what the hell happened while I was asleep?}_ He asked, placing the snake on his chest as he laid back on the pillow. The towel that had fallen on his chest was placed on the bed between him and Ron. 

_{Sleep? That was not sleep. You were screaming, nearly rolled off the bed at one point, frightened everyone.}_ Harry stared stupidly at the snake who was sniffing his chin and cheek, examining him and making sure he was okay now. 

_{I was screaming?}_ Harry needed clarification.

 _{Yes, all through the night. They stayed to make sure you were okay. They tried to wake you, but when you remained trapped in your dreams, they decided you had to wake on your own.}_ Harry sighed at that. Now he knew why his throat felt so awful and it hurt a little to talk. He needed some water. Reaching for his wand, he conjured a glass and filled it with water, draining the glass twice before he felt faintly better. He thought about Agustin’s explanation. It seemed he had another vision. As he thought, small images were returning to him. He closed his eyes as they assaulted him. It had been months since this happened. He thought they would be over once he had that leech removed from his scar this summer. It seemed he was wrong. He gazed at his friends, at Clarissa. Someone must have rushed to her when he had not woken, hoping she could help. She had stayed with him, all night. His anger from earlier had fizzled out as he’d laid in bed, thinking things over. He needed to talk to her again, and this time he would try to listen more and see things from her point of view. 

He looked at each of his friends, his heart filling with the affection he felt for them. They truly cared for him, and he didn’t know what he would do without them.

He listened to Agustin murmur about losing his sleep and his passive aggressive rambling about Harry, which he knew was only there to mask his genuine concern. Harry rubbed his head in response. There was something, right at the edge of his memory, he couldn’t quite grasp it, but he could recall a moment or two when he had felt his magic moving about inside of him, as if answering some type of call. He wondered what that meant. 

Harry watched as Agustin climbed off his chest and onto the mattress, flicking his tongue and hissing in Neville’s face. Neville groaned softly, eyes moving beneath his lashes. He slowly opened them, blinking himself awake. He gazed at Agustin, alarm flashing across his face before recognition took over. He stretched his hand forward and scratched Agustin’s head. The snake hissed softly at the touch before turning around and climbing back onto Harry’s chest. 

Neville rose swiftly, his eyes meeting Harry’s as they stared at each other. Harry watched the relief flood Neville’s face, smiling softly in greeting. 

“Harry, how are you feeling?” He asked, getting up from the bed and stretching. 

“I’m okay Neville, sorry for waking you.” Harry whispered. 

“That’s alright Harry, I’m glad I could be there for you.” Harry sat up in bed, placing Agustin on his pillow. He cast a quick tempus, noticing that it was only after four in the morning, far too early to be up, but he was wide awake, and he knew he would not be getting anymore sleep. 

Ron groaned from beside him, stretching as he woke, grumbling and scratching at his exposed torso. He blinked, staring widely at the canopy above him. His eyes closed again briefly before looking around. Once he spotted Harry awake and sitting up, he scooted over to him. 

“Geez, what time is it?” Ron grumbled, stifling a yawn behind his fist. 

“After four,” Harry answered, grinning when Ron groaned. 

“You alright mate?” He asked once his brain was back online. 

“Yes, you look like you haven’t slept yet though.” Harry spoke with some concern. Ron snorted. 

“Stop worrying about me Harry, you scared the living crap out of us. What the hell happened?” Harry smiled softly, recalling his earlier reaction to seeing everyone on his bed. 

“I started having visions this summer, about Voldemort. I thought they were over, but apparently, they’re back.” Ron and Neville - who had just returned from the bathroom - paled. 

“Blimey Harry, is there no way to stop them?” Ron asked quietly. 

“Not unless he figures out what is causing them.” The voice frightens everyone. They turn, watching as Clarissa stretched her hands above her head before turning to look at each of them. 

“What could be causing them? I thought Harry had gotten rid of the piece of Voldemort’s soul from his scar.” Said Neville. 

“It’s gone, but as we feared, something has remained, something not so easily removed.” Clarissa responded. Harry paled. Could something from Voldemort still be there, what if it couldn’t be removed? 

“What do you think it is?” He asked softly. 

“A bond,” She answered just as softly. 

“A what?” Harry asked, startled by the soft reply. 

“The procedure to remove the soul piece from your scar was very thorough Harry, nothing of that fragment remained. There were also signs from before of something else at work. The fragment had bonded itself to you so it couldn’t be destroyed by your magic, or corrupted by your own soul. It remained independent, and even attempted to leech off of you to become stronger. The bond had helped to facilitate that, and it remains within you, a solid connection to Voldemort. Dr. Francis suspected something would always remain, perhaps until your magic matured and severed the connection permanently.” The three boys gazed at her with disbelief. Harry swallowed loudly.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked

“You were already stressed over the soul fragment. Telling you about the bond too, when it was only a suspicion at that point, would only have been cruel.” Harry closed his eyes. It seems he was destined to suffer in some way thanks to Voldemort. That didn’t really surprise him, but a bond, how was he to fight something like that. 

“Don’t worry, there are ways to combat the bond, to close it off so to speak. You may not be able to remove it, but you can control it from your end. You can shut it down so you stop receiving these stressful images and visions.” She gazed at him as she spoke. 

Harry sat up straighter. “How do I do that?” 

“You protect your mind. These images enter through your subconscious mind, particularly when it is most vulnerable, such as when you are asleep. I have been meaning to teach you the mind arts, but haven’t gotten around to it with all the other lessons happening lately. This event has reminded me of the importance of you learning to protect your mind.” She spoke seriously, berating herself for being so complacent. 

“What are the mind arts?” Harry asked, his mind racing. 

“It basically means mental magic Harry. There are different types, defensive and offensive in nature. The most common ones are Occlumency, the defense of shielding one’s mind, and Legilimency, the offense of invading or attacking another person’s mind.” Said Neville 

“Dad mentioned them to me once, and I think Bill had to learn Occlumency for his job with Gringotts.” Said Ron 

“You can attack and invade someone’s mind?” Harry asked in alarm. Magic never ceased to amaze him. 

“Oh yes, from the minimal scan of one’s surface thoughts, to the thorough examination and extraction of deep thoughts, memories and emotions. Legilimency is illegal unless used in a professional, medical, or investigative capacity. To use it on a minor is especially offensive, in various parts of the world. It is dangerous, and very few wizards manage to become masters at it. A master Legilimens, can render a person into a coma from a single attack, or cause them to forget everything about themselves. It is a very powerful, very rare, and highly dangerous technique. One must always beware of who you allow to look into your eyes, for the eyes are the windows into your mind. You can never tell when a master Legilimens has entered your mind, unless he wants you to know. I have heard stories of masters being able to read thoughts without needing to maintain eye contact, though that has never been proven, so it may be just a myth.” Harry was getting more and more horrified. Who knew who was reading his thoughts all these years, and he had no idea it was even happening. Granted, it was rare and hard to master, but still, how many people had he ignorantly held eye contact with, not knowing just how vulnerable he truly was. He felt sick. 

“It sounds foul.” He whispered. 

“Not in every way Harry, there are good benefits from the art. Mind healers use it in their treatments of mentally ill people. Do not become so paranoid you would dismiss the good that comes from it. It is unfortunate that most would use this skill to essentially rape people’s thoughts. Anton is a Legilimens, he has a natural talent for it and has been trained to perfect the skill.” Harry was amazed at Anton’s skills, the guy was already impressive as it was, even without that ability. He knew he needed to learn more. 

“Dumbledore is a Legilimens, my gran told me the summer before first year. She told me never to look him straight in the eye.” Said Neville. Harry startled once more. Who knew how many times Dumbledore had scanned his thoughts? Was that how he always knew what was happening, was he just going around reading the students’ thoughts? No-one would even know, or be able to prove it.

“Yes, Dumbledore is famous for that talent. My Headmaster is also skilled at it, though he is more widely known for his unbreakable Occlumency shields. He had personally taught me how to perfect my own.” Said Clarissa. Harry looked at her. 

“Please teach me, there are so many things in my mind that Dumbledore can’t find out. The thought of him reading my thoughts without me even knowing is already making me feel light headed.” Clarissa touched his leg, squeezing softly. 

“Don’t worry, it was always my intention to teach you, ever since this summer, perhaps even before that. Your physical training took precedence however, so I chose to focus my efforts there. I already told you about the three strengths you must master to defeat your enemy; Physical, Magical and Mental strength. There is even a fourth one that most overlook, Spiritual. I will teach you how to shield your mind from mental attacks. We will start with some theory first. I have a few books I want you to read.” She was soon off in her own thoughts, and Harry thought right then that she looked a lot like Hermione. Once he remembered his best female friend, he remembered the argument in the hall and the upcoming discussion. Speaking of which, he needed to speak to Ron about that. 

“Ron, I need to talk to you, before training today.” Ron’s brows furrow, but he nods.

“What was the vision you saw Harry?” Neville asked. Harry suddenly jolted upward, inhaling deeply and frightening his three companions. They looked at each other briefly, wondering if he was about to have another episode. 

“Oh fuck! I forgot.” Harry turned to Ron, swallowing thickly. “Ron, I-I don’t know how to say this ... it was your father.” Ron paled, Clarissa coming closer and Neville retaking a seat on the bed beside Harry. 

“W-What about my dad?” Ron asked, visibly pulling himself together. He stared at Harry hard, daring him not to lie. 

“I saw him, I don’t remember everything and I don’t recognize where he was, but I saw him get bitten, by a snake.” Ron gasped, jumping up from the bed. 

“H-How do you know what you saw was real, it could be a trick …” Ron trailed off, mumbling to himself.

“What kind of snake was it?” Neville asked, pale and shaken as he watched Ron pace the floor, worry etched onto his face. Harry watched him, guilt churning in his gut. 

“It was large, not overly so, but big. It had sharp fangs and it bit him in his neck.” There was a curse from Ron that caused everyone to jump. 

“Harry, look at me.” Harry turned to Clarissa, glad for a momentary distraction from watching his distraught friend. 

“I need you to focus. Has this happened already? Where were you, was there anyone else there, besides Mr. Weasley?” Harry closed his eyes, allowing the memory to enter his mind once more. He heard the room go deathly quiet, signaling that Ron was listening. 

“There were no other humans there. I was inside the snake, it felt like I was the one biting Mr. Weasley. I could feel as the fangs pierced his flesh, feel the venom as it left the fangs and entered his bloodstream. I tried to stop it, God did I try, but I couldn’t do anything. I can’t tell if it’s happened or not, but it didn’t feel like it.” Harry continued to keep his eyes closed, forcing himself to remember. His headache was also returning. 

“Why would Harry be a snake?” Neville whispered, not wanting to disturb Harry’s reflection. 

“Voldemort’s familiar is a snake. If Harry can be drawn into the snake’s consciousness, it must mean it is connected to Voldemort somehow. Perhaps, their minds are linked. I have never heard of a familiar bond that works in such a way before.” Clarissa whispered back. 

“Why would you-know-who send a big bloody snake after my dad!” Ron shouted, the panic clear in his voice and on his face. 

“I don’t know. I wish I did Ron -” Harry paused when Ron walked away, exiting the dorm room. Harry felt horrible, he couldn’t offer any real comfort to Ron and he didn’t have any major details that could help. He gazed at Clarissa. She was looking at the door, but she turned towards him, her eyes showing her concern.

Without a word, the three teens left the dorm room and went down to the common room, finding Ron pacing the room. “We need to tell my brothers. I don’t know about telling Ginny, she’s really close to dad and this would destroy her. We need to get a message home, but how do we get it there fast enough to stop this. Harry, was it the Borrow?” Harry startled when Ron rounded on him, coming over and squeezing his arms. 

“No Ron, it wasn’t the Borrow. It was some kind of room, he was standing in front of a door somewhere, but it wasn’t your home. I’m sure of it.” Ron turned around, going back to pacing. 

“Dad doesn’t go to many places, he’s a creature of habit mostly. The only other place he frequents is the Ministry.” 

“Your father is a member of the Order. With the recent attacks, he could be on some kind of mission for the Order.” Clarissa reasoned, trying to figure out where Mr. Weasley could have encountered Voldemort’s snake.

“Maybe dad found something and Voldemort sent his snake to kill him, to keep him from talking!” Ron was working himself up at the point.

Clarissa reaches over and takes hold of Harry’s hand. The action causes a major reaction. Both teens gasp, drawing the attention of the other two. Harry glances down, noticing the small amount of magic circling their hands. 

“What the hell,” He whispered. There was nothing else out of the ordinary, no pain or pressure of any kind, you wouldn’t even notice unless you looked. He was almost afraid to move his hand, afraid of disturbing the magic. 

“Wow,” Came Neville’s quiet exclamation. He bent forward to watch, Ron coming closer as his curiosity got the better of him. 

“What’s that?” The redhead asked. 

Harry looked up at Clarissa, wondering what she thought of this. There was a bewildered but peaceful expression on her face. “Clarissa?” She looked at him. 

“I had taken a small risk when I used my magic to connect to yours. You were trapped in your mind, and I could feel your magic becoming unsettled. So soon after the vow, it would have been a disaster. The thought just crossed my mind to try and calm your magic with my own. Both our magics have recognized each other over the course of the time we’ve spent together, yours would know mine was not a threat. It worked. You had calmed down and managed to sleep calmly for a while. I’m not entirely sure what this is though.” She looked back at their hands, neither of them wanting to disturb what was happening. 

Harry thought about the many times their magics had danced around each other. Usually, it was during training, whenever they dueled one another. Harry had become accustomed to his magic dancing across his skin whenever Clarissa was nearby. What did it all mean?

“I think we need Hermione, she can explain what the hell this is.” Ron mumbled 

“Ron, there’s an issue that you, me and Hermione need to discuss. She and I had a discussion about some problems we’ve been having yesterday. I think we need to sit down and discuss it as a trio as well. You need to know.” Ron looked mildly alarmed, but he nodded seriously before sending off a flying message to Hermione.

Hermione showed up not five minutes later, wrapped in her robe. She looked at each of them - Ron noticing she had barely looked at Harry - before asking for an explanation. Once she was told, her first response was: “We have to tell the Headmaster.” Before anyone could respond, she spoke again, “I know what you’re going to say, and I may not have been justified for the previous times I went to the Headmaster, but this time I’m asking, I’m saying we need to do this, Harry.” She looked at Harry, seeking approval while silently pleading with him to understand. 

“I agree,” His response surprised her, “Mr. Weasley’s safety comes first. Dumbledore stands a much better chance of helping than we do. We need to go now though, since I don’t know when this is supposed to take place.” They ran from the tower, straight to Dumbledore’s office. No-one knew the password, so Harry merely spoke to the statue, shocked when it jumped aside. 

They entered the office, immediately explaining the situation to Dumbledore. He gazed at Harry for several long seconds, before turning to Ron.

“I will head to the Borrow at once and inform your parents of this, we will take all the necessary precautions.” Ron visibly deflated at that.

“So it hasn’t happened yet.” Ron stated (pleaded). 

“As far as I know, Arthur has no reason to be at the Ministry at the moment, but I will be sure to pass on your concerns.” Dumbledore smiled, “I will keep you informed. Please try to get some rest until then. I could provide a pass for you if you wish to stay away from classes today.” Harry was a little suspicious of Dumbledore’s kindness, but he could see his friends eating it up. It only made his skin crawl. 

“No thank you sir, I’ll go to classes, it will help to keep my mind off things. I’ll write to my parents a little later.” 

“Try to keep calm. Perhaps it would be best not to tell your siblings about this until the matter has been resolved. We don’t want to cause them to worry.” And there was the Dumbledore he knew.

“Yes sir,” Ron whispered. Dumbledore nodded before dismissing them. 

“Harry, please remain.” Harry clenched his teeth as he stayed back. Hermione glanced at him before exiting the room. 

“I’m happy you came to me with this my boy. I was beginning to worry if you would ever seek help whenever a problem came up.” Harry remained silent. Dumbledore sighed. “I had asked if you were having visions …” He left the rest unsaid, waiting for Harry to fill in the blanks. 

“I wasn’t,” Came the reply. 

“Was this your first vision from Voldemort?” Dumbledore gazed at Harry steadily. Harry maintained his gaze at the wall above the man’s head. 

“There was another, but they stopped after I had the fragment removed.” Dumbledore played with his beard as he thought. He watched the boy silently. It unnerved him that Harry was keeping things from him, but what was he to do. Anymore pushing from him and he could lose the boy entirely. There was so much he needed to do. His plans needed to be adjusted once again. At least now he knew Harry was having the visions, as he’d suspected, now he needed to figure out how to use that to his advantage. 

Harry surveyed the room, taking comfort from Clarissa’s presence. He was feeling wary being in this office again. He really didn’t want to be near Dumbledore, the man gave him the creeps. 

“Please tell me if the visions persist. That is all, you may go.” Harry didn’t need any further prompt. He exited the office, heading back to Gryffindor tower. 

Clarissa walked beside him, her silence saying more than words ever could. He realized that he could feel her presence more stronger than he did before, and he swore he felt his magic reaching out to her. He stopped suddenly, turning around to face her. “What’s happening to us?” He asked quietly. Her eyes were a little wider than normal and she appeared just as hypersensitive as he was.

“I will have to do some research, perhaps you could ask Dr. Francis in your next letter. Our magics may have bonded.” Harry didn’t know what to think about that. The last talk of bonds was about his possible bond with Voldemort, a thought he was still trying to wrap his head around. Thank the Gods Hermione hadn’t known about that while they were in Dumbledore’s office. He looked back at Clarissa. 

“What does that mean for us?” He asked. Clarissa sighed, leaning against the opposite wall as she put her words together before speaking.

“It could mean a lot of things, but also nothing at all. It depends on what we want it to mean.” She looked away, watching the entrance to the corridor as she continued her explanation. “There are many types of bonds, they usually stem from a strong emotional connection, or a blood connection. Familial bonds are the most common, but there are cases where friends have formed preliminary bonds with each other, built from a strong compatibility and a genuine affection and concern for each other.” Silence stretched between them. Harry knew she was leaving something out. “The other bond would be the romantic bond. Very rarely do the magics connect whenever this type of bond occurs, unless in a formal setting such as a bonding ceremony, or an intimate encounter.” Her voice had grown quiet, causing Harry to struggle to hear her. Once she arrived at the end, Harry blushed, his mind supplying plenty of images for his perusal. 

“So we decide what happens, we won’t be forced into anything?” He tried to clarify after the embarrassment had dimmed.

“Yes,” Harry relaxed. Whatever happened, it would be their choice. That was his most pressing concern right now. He didn’t want to make Clarissa any more uncomfortable than she already was, or make the situation troublesome for them. He gazed at her. 

“What do you think about it?” He asked curiously. Her quiet, almost shy behavior was intriguing to see.

“Right now I don’t know what to think or how to feel. I need more information before I can make a proper assessment. We will need to watch our behavior around each other from now on, we don’t want to aggravate the bond, or cause it to become stronger.”

“How?” Harry watched as she blushed suddenly, surprising him. 

“Harry please, j-just read a book.” Harry raised an eyebrow as she walked away, stopping when she realized she was leaving him behind and sighing loudly, before turning and making a sweeping gesture in front of her. 

Harry entered the common room, alone this time. He was a bit puzzled by Clarissa’s behavior, but he was certainly intrigued by this bond they might have. He would definitely be reading a dozen books on bonding. A romantic bond was certainly motivation enough for him to put even Hermione to shame with his research skills. 

Hermione ran towards him once she saw him, her body language saying she had just learnt something troubling. “Harry, did you tell the Headmaster about the bond between you and you-know-who?” Harry looked over her head, his eyebrow raised at the two boys behind her. Ron’s sheepish look was all the confirmation he needed. 

“We don’t know if it’s a bond yet -” 

“That’s no excuse, we need to tell the Headmaster -” 

“Hermione,” His tone stopped her dead in her tracks. “ ** **I**** will tell the Headmaster if ****I**** want to. Understand?” She stepped back and he sighed, before stepping around her and taking a seat near the fireplace. The warmth coming from the flames helped to ease his tense body and he relaxed into the couch cushions. 

Ron watched the tension mount between Harry and Hermione when she stepped closer. Harry tensed, almost as if he was bracing for some kind of attack. Hermione noticed, and immediately her eyes filled with tears. Ron was so confused at this point. What had he missed, when did this happen? He sat close to them, Neville returning to the dorm once he saw what was happening. Ron was grateful that no-one needed to tell the perceptive Gryffindor that they needed to be alone right now. 

“Okay, I’m not exactly sure what’s happening right now, but I can tell it isn’t good. This is more than just Hermione wanting to go to the Headmaster, isn’t it?” Ron broke the silence, looking between his friends warily. 

“I think Hermione should explain that.” Harry whispered, still gazing at the flames. Ron turned to Hermione. She was looking at Harry, her fingers playing with the edge of her robe sleeve. 

“I-I’ve been visiting with the Headmaster, explaining the things that have been happening with the group and keeping him informed about Harry.” Ron drew in a loud breath, staring wide eyed and shocked at Hermione. She appeared to shrink in the chair she was seated on, realizing the full gravity of what she just admitted. 

“You’ve been spying on us.” Ron summed up. Hermione looked at him.

“No, Ron. I was only worried.” Harry snorted loudly in the corner but Hermione breathed, maintaining eye contact with Ron. “I needed to speak with someone who understood or could shed some new light on what’s been happening. So much has changed and I felt like things were slipping away.” Ron wasn’t sure he understood what she said. He tried to process the words. During Ron’s reflection, Harry spoke. 

“What did you tell Dumbledore?” Hermione chewed her lip. 

“Just general information about the group, the lessons and about … you.” She cringed when Harry looked at her. Ron looked over, cringing as well at the look of absolute fury on Harry’s face. 

“Why were you passing information about me to Dumbledore?” 

“Because I was worried, Harry. You weren’t behaving right. You weren’t listening to me, or anyone else. Only Clarissa could get through to you. She doesn’t respect authority Harry, and she was teaching you to be the same way.” Ron grimaced at that, knowing that explanation wasn’t the best one. 

“So Clarissa isn’t you, and I’m not following along with everything you say like an obedient little puppet. So alarm bells were ringing and you needed to inform our resident puppet master that I was off the strings.” Ron bit the inside of his cheek to keep from making a single sound. He didn’t want to let his amusement show. This discussion needed to be taken seriously. 

“The Headmaster isn’t a puppet master Harry -”

“How do you know? Do you actually know anything about the man?” Harry snorted scornfully and turned his head back to the flames.

“He’s a wise and caring man, and he really cares for you Harry. This only proves my point. Your behavior has changed. You used to look up to the Headmaster, just like the rest of us, perhaps even more. Now look at you.” She waved her hand towards him. Ron admitted to himself that Harry had changed, but he supposed he didn’t see those changes as a bad thing. 

“There are things you don’t know Hermione -” 

“Because you never tell me anything!” Hermione shouted, her frustration boiling over.

“That doesn’t give you the right to spy on me for Dumbledore!” Harry shouted back. 

“I’m not spying!” 

“How are you not spying! You just admitted that’s what you’ve been doing!” 

“Alright! Alright! Enough!” Ron had to step in at that point. Harry sat back down, the chair moaning with the force of his reseating. His face was twisted with his anger. Maybe he couldn’t do this after all.

“I’ve heard it. Now calm down. Both of you. We need to discuss this as friends, in a calm manner, or nothing will be properly explained. Let’s not use the word spying from now on. Hermione, tell us why you felt the need to go to the Headmaster. What had Harry done, specifically, that made you feel you needed to tell Dumbledore?” Hermione huffed, calming her harsh breathing before she spoke.

“There wasn’t any one action that caused it. It was more of a series of actions. Harry leaving the Dursleys this summer, not telling anyone where he was, lying about being where he wasn’t. He’s been keeping secrets, not talking to us, or telling us things anymore. He always defends Clarissa when she behaves badly. Look at what happened at the Burrow for example. She drove a wedge between Harry and Remus -” She stopped and flinched as Harry let out a loud bark of laughter, it was biting and sarcastic. 

“Harry,” Ron warned, glaring at him for interrupting. Ron was surprised when Harry sneered at him, but did not interrupt any further. 

“He’s so defensive whenever we ask him something. In the training room, he allows Clarissa to treat us any way she pleases without saying anything. The Harry I know wouldn’t allow that. He hardly spends any time with us, he’s always with her.” Ron nodded, some of what Hermione said had some truth in it. 

“Hermione, you know Harry likes Clarissa, so of course he’s going to want to spend time with her.” Ron reasoned. Hermione grimaced. 

“Ron, you’re in a relationship with Susan, you don’t spend all your time with her.” Before Ron could respond, Harry spoke. 

“I don’t spend all my time with Clarissa, not alone anyway. If I do, I’m always studying something. Right now I need to learn Occlumency in order to keep Voldemort out of my head. Most of my time I’m training, and you’re almost always there, training with me. Clarissa spends one on one time with each of us. If she spends more with me, it’s because I’m learning harder techniques and I’m also ahead in my training. When I’m not training, I’m with Professor Flitwick, working on my Charms work. When it’s not that, I have the defense tutoring ****you**** suggested I offer to other students. Clarissa and I hardly spend any time together where we’re not training or researching something. These most recent attacks, they’ve left me feeling lost, blaming myself for the people who have lost their lives so Voldemort can prove a point. Clarissa has been helping me through that. You might ask why I never came to you, now you know why.” No-one said anything. 

“But Harry -” She stopped when Harry held up his hand.

“We never really discussed why we worked as a trio before. I don’t know why the two of you have been friends with me all these years, but I know why I’ve maintained my friendship with you, and a part of that was nostalgia. You were my first friends. I felt a sort of obligation to uphold that connection to who I was before. The other part was the connection we built, relying on each other through the different challenges we faced. But the most important part, for me, was the trust we built. The fact that I could trust you both with the biggest secrets about myself, that was most important for me. In a world where I didn’t understand most of what was happening, and I had few people I knew or could rely on, you two were always there, a constant presence that made it easier. Ron was the connection to the wizarding world, the world I was born in but taken from. Hermione is the connection to the muggle world, the one who understands the world I grew up in. The two of you created a sort of balance for me for the two worlds I’m a part of. I relied on each of you for different things, and we created that balance for our friendship. When Clarissa came, she was a whole new element none of us thought we would come across. Each of us got to know her in different ways. For me, she was the light in the dark, a darkness that I hadn’t even realized I was surrounded by. When she came, it was like I was blinded by that light, but once I started reaching for it, I started to see where the darkness had affected my life. I can’t really explain it, but while you guys were always with me, I never saw a way out of that darkness, until I met Clarissa.” Ron and Hermione were riveted to the spot. They had not heard Harry speak so openly about his feelings before, and they were amazed to be hearing it now. Hermione had not known any of this, or really thought about why Harry had developed such a deep bond with Clarissa. Ron sighed when Harry went back to gazing at the flames. 

“None of us are the same people we were when we met on the train. I think we all need to acknowledge that. Even without Clarissa being here, things were bound to change. We’re older, we’re learning things and we’re changing. Heck, the whole world is changing. There’s something that we each need to acknowledge as well. Hermione, you feel threatened by Clarissa, you think that she’s trying to take Harry away, or change him. I don’t know why you would think that. I can’t speak for Harry, but I know that I still see you as my best friend, nothing Clarissa does will change that.” Hermione smiled a watery smile at Ron. “Harry, you’ve always had some trust issues, and I don’t think the secrets started after Clarissa. I think they’ve always been there, but they just became more obvious when Clarissa came. I’ve always worked around it, but now we need to admit that it’s a problem. We need to work it out.” Ron turned to Harry as he finished speaking. 

“I can’t trust her.” Hermione gasped as Harry spoke. He turned around, looking her right in her face. “I can’t trust you when I don’t know when you’ll run back to Dumbledore or someone else with my business. Even if you trust Dumbledore, I would expect that as a friend, you would respect the fact that I don’t. You said I’ve changed, and I agree, but we all have different feelings about that, and there’s nothing I can do about it. I can’t be the person you want me to be. In fact, I refuse, simple as that. I’ve learnt that people should earn my trust, I shouldn’t just blindly trust someone, just because they’re an authority figure. Those are typically the people who have the greatest ways to hurt us. In first year, Quirrell had Voldemort on the back of his head, he tried to kill me several times throughout the year. In second year, Lockhart was nothing but a phony, who tried to obliviate Ron and I when we went to him for help. Third year we learnt plenty. Scabbers was a death eater who handed over my parents and me to Voldemort on a silver platter. The man I thought was out to murder me, was actually my Godfather, and the DADA Professor was a werewolf who knew my parents. We also learnt Snape can hold a grudge with the best of them and Fudge should never have been elected as the leader of our government. Fourth year, Crouch Jr. was polyjuiced as Moody and I’m sure many of those death eaters that attacked the school were also important figures in society, hiding their identities behind masks. This year, Umbridge needs no explanation, we all agree she’s awful. Fudge is back with his usual foolishness and Dumbledore has proved countless times throughout the years, last year especially, just how useless he is. If I was to trust Dumbledore blindly, I wouldn’t even be here right now.” They paused, each spending time going over their individual views of the last four years. 

“Definitely a lot of untrustworthy people.” Ron mumbled. Hermione sighed. 

“I admit, there are a lot of people out there who don’t deserve respect or your trust, and the Headmaster has also made mistakes, but I don’t know where the animosity towards him came from.”

“He wants me dead.” Ron and Hermione startled. 

“What!” Ron shouted, surprised and not able to curb the volume of his voice. 

“When Clarissa and I spoke to him at the start of the year, he inadvertently revealed that he intended for me to die in my confrontation with Voldemort. He didn’t say it, but he didn’t deny it either. The fragment that was in my scar, Dumbledore believed the only way to remove it would be for me to die. I would fight Voldemort, possibly dying in the midst of battle, hopefully bringing the Dark Lord with me, and destroying the horcrux, therefore ending him forever. If I lived, I would need to die to prevent him from returning.” Absolute silence. There was a tiny hiccup and Ron glanced at Hermione, noticing she was crying. 

“Oh Harry, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know, I didn’t know…” She broke off, burying her head in her hands and sobbing. The time passed. Hermione cried as Harry and Ron reflected on the conversation and thought about different things. 

“The hardest point was that I don’t think he was very happy with the fact that it was gone. I think he wanted it there. He’d already planned everything out, my whole life was on a chalkboard, right down to the last detail. Then when I started changing, growing and learning, he just couldn’t handle that, handle losing his little lamb.” Hermione whimpered. She had stopped crying and was just sitting there, looking at nothing. 

“You’re not a lamb Harry. To hell with Dumbledore. I’m so grateful that Clarissa found a way.” Ron spoke into the silence. He sighed when he noticed the far away looks on Harry and Hermione’s faces. “We’ll work this out. We can schedule meetings like these. Susan and I always schedule our meet-ups. We each have friends and we’re trying to work with our busy timetables and making sure we have enough time together …” He trailed off when he noticed them looking at him, each with amusement. “Oh, right, off topic.” Ron cleared his throat, fighting the blush he felt blooming on his cheeks. He heard Harry chuckle from the side. 

“I think the meetings are a good idea. We can meet like this, in the common room when no-one is around.” Hermione whispered quietly. Ron looked towards Harry.

“I don’t know if talking will fix this.” Harry spoke seriously. 

“No, but it’s a start.” Ron spoke with conviction. Harry sighed. Ron knew it wouldn’t happen overnight, but he couldn’t lose his friends. They needed each other. Ron was happy being a part of a trio, and while he would remain as a friend to both if they decided things couldn’t work between them, he knew he would miss their dynamic. They were better as a trio, in his opinion.

“I want to try.” Hermione whispered. Ron looked at Harry.

“Of course I want to try, but you need to understand a few things. I’m not going to tell you everything, and the things I do say needs to remain between us. If you run to anyone with news about me behind my back again, we’re done.” Ron flinched at the hard tone Harry used at the end, but he could accept that it was fair. 

“I understand Harry. I know I need to earn your trust and that it won’t be easy, but I’ll do whatever it takes. I’ll even swear it. I won’t tell anyone anything that you choose to share with me. I never realized just how much harm it was causing. I’m so sorry Harry.” Hermione was ready to dissolve into tears once more, but she fought them. Harry merely nodded. 

“You don’t need to give a vow. Just promise me, no more meetings with Dumbledore.” Hermione grimaced and Harry’s eyes hardened. 

“I had told him I would keep him informed about the defense tutoring. He’ll ask if I stop suddenly.” She whispered meekly. 

“You can tell him about that, since it doesn’t pertain to me directly.” Hermione visibly relaxed at that. She was happy Harry wasn’t asking her to lie or anything like that. 

They talked some more about other things; the bond between Harry and Voldemort. Hermione asked if it was hurting him. Ron asked how they could remove it. There were talks about their friendship, and ways they could bridge the gap. Hermione quietly admitted she was insecure in her relationships. There was even a discussion of her and Viktor, and the anxiety she felt over their long distance relationship. They acknowledged that she needed help with her insecurity and separation anxiety. Ron admitted he didn’t realize things were so bad, he vowed to pay closer attention to their friendship. Harry admitted he deliberately kept certain things to himself, and that he felt safer opening up to Clarissa than with them. All three silently promised to make an effort to mend their bond and make their friendship stronger for the future.

They continued to talk until they noticed students coming down the staircases leading to the dorm rooms. It was time for the house meeting. Hermione panicked once she realized they were not dressed for classes, and rushed to her room to change. Ron noticed the twins coming over and he paled, remembering Dumbledore’s words and Harry’s vision.

“Morning guys,” Harry greeted.

“Harrykins.” They spoke together, causing Harry to chuckle. 

“What’s wrong with little Ronnie here?” Fred asked, George stepping closer and poking Ron’s cheek. His hand was batted away.

“I’m fine you fools.” Ron grumbled, still not looking them in the eye. That only seemed to make them more curious, and soon Ron was making his escape, the twins behind him. Harry hoped they didn’t bother Ron too much.

Mcgonagall entered the room, and silence fell as everyone got ready for the start of the meeting. Harry immediately noticed the raven behind her and stepped closer.

Clarissa watched him as he crossed the room, her eyes roaming over him. “Are you okay?” She whispered as he stopped beside her.

“Yeah,” He brushed his fingers against hers, enjoying the feeling brought on by their magic connecting. He heard Clarissa sigh softly in response. He couldn’t wait to learn everything he could about their bond.

“Gather around everyone.” Mcgonagall spoke in the hush of the room. “Good morning Gryffindor house.” She received good mornings in return. “I hope you are all doing as well as can be expected this morning. I trust you already know what needs to be discussed this -” She stopped suddenly when the sound of running feet interrupted the quiet in the room. Everyone glanced at the staircase in time to see Hermione as she descended the stairs, scurrying to find a place to stand in the crowd.

Mcgonagall continued. “With recent events, I understand that there is a lot of confusion around what has happened. Luckily for us, we have both parties at the center of the situation present in the room with us. I will open the floor to them and allow them to explain.” She turned towards Harry, her eyes narrowing at the state of his clothing, or lack thereof.

Harry stepped forward, Clarissa beside him. He ignored the stares and spoke. “A lot has happened, and I’m sure you’re all very confused as well. I’ll try to explain it as best as I can for you all. The truth is, I don’t fully understand it myself.” He glanced at Clarissa, receiving a small nod from her. He turned to face his housemates and Head of house once more, taking a deep breath.

“The truth is, I was scared. This castle, the school, and everyone here, are all like my home and my family in some way. I didn’t want anyone here to get hurt in the conflict that’s been brewing back in England. I know some of you might not understand, and I understand if you really don’t care, but you see, I know that it’s my destiny to become a key player in this war. I had to accept that as a part of my life, and Hogwarts is also a part of my life, therefore, the chances of those two meeting at some point in the future was very strong.” He paused as some people began murmuring, unable to help themselves any longer.

“Why don’t you spare us the sob story Potter, and tell us what the hell is going on.” Harry recognized the voice of the upper year who had spoken to him in the corridor that morning. He sighed. He wasn’t the only one to recognize the bitter twit.

“You want it straight, alright then. Listen up. There is a war happening right now, it may only be on a small scale at the moment, but it won’t stay that way for long. Soon everyone will be affected in one way or another, and no matter how far you run, or where you hide, the truth of the matter cannot be erased, or forgotten. You want to know why we did it? To protect the castle, and everyone in it.” Clarissa spoke clearly, and with a hint of force. The murmurs increased, some of the students looking dubious. 

Harry watched the faces, noticing that those who had stood with him and recited the pledge, were not looking as confused or fearful as the others.

“I can feel that they’re telling the truth. I feel it in my magic. That’s why I got up and made that pledge, because I wanted to protect the school as well.” The voice of Parvati Patil cut through the growing anxiety in the room and everyone turned to her.

“I felt it too.” Said Lavender Brown, several others echoing her words.

“How the hell is standing and reciting a bunch of useless words supposed to keep us safe?” Came an angry retort.

“Tell them Harry!” Colin shouted from his spot by Ginny and the twins. Harry smiled at the energetic fourth year and self declared biggest Harry Potter fan.

“That pledge wasn’t just a bunch of useless words, it had meaning, and with so many of us standing together as one and saying it, it became powerful, and magically binding. You see, the words; Hogwarts Neutral Ground, meant that the castle became more than just a school, it became a sanctuary. Everyone within these walls, will never have to fear persecution, or attack, it is no longer possible. No matter your race, gender, blood status, wealth or political affiliation. No matter what side you’re on, you’ll be safe here, as long as you respect the meaning of sanctuary, as long as, at least in body, if not mind, you agree to remain neutral, to not attack or harm another person here just because they are different. You may see them as your enemy, but this is a school, there is no place to draw enemy lines or create conflict here. The castle magic sees us all as equal members of its community, we all fall under the category of Hogwarts resident. Therefore, we all fall under the law in equal measure. Therefore we are all entitled to live here safely, and peacefully.” There was a pause as some students turned to Mcgonagall for her input. 

“And where do you fit into it Potter. What was that oath you made?” One student asked.

“It was my vow. You see, in order to make this all possible, magic needed a binder, to solidify the pledge and to ensure it remained in effect for as long as needed.” Harry answered.

“So what does that make you exactly?” Someone asked.

“Mr. Potter, and Miss Clarissa are now the active representatives of the Law that is now in effect inside the castle. They are still the same people, but they now have a responsibility to uphold the terms of the pledge.” Professor Mcgonagall answered.

“You’re a part of it too Clarissa?” A second year asked. Before Clarissa could answer, Harry interrupted.

“Any more questions?” Clarissa gazed at him for a few seconds before she went back to watching the crowd.

“How do you know there’s going to be a war?”

“Why did you have to activate the law?”

“Why are you the Binder, and why is your bodyguard involved in Hogwarts business?”

“In all of these explanations, you still haven’t told us why you thought you had the right to place all of us under some kind of binding magical contract, without asking our permission. Who the hell do you think you are Potter? This law is nothing but a crazy scheme to give you more power and privilege. You-know-who wants you dead, so you’re trying to save face. You gonna sacrifice all of us too Potter, draw us into your fight against the Dark Lord!” Out of all the overlapping questions and statements, the last one struck a chord with Harry. He fisted his hands, fighting to keep his patience. Clarissa placed a hand on his arm, before stepping forward.

“I don’t know what your problem is, and I honestly don’t care. You have some problem with Harry, you face him, one on one, don’t try to turn this discussion into a pissing contest to appease your fragile ego and deluded mind. Out of all of your ridiculous statements, only one warrants an actual response. The law was my idea, and I chose it because it would require a large amount of support from the occupants of the castle. You see, without those pledges, none of this would have mattered, not Harry’s vow, not the protection of the castle, none of it. Each person that stood up and spoke those words, had to mean what they said. They willingly bound themselves to that law, because they believed in it, because they wanted change, because it gave them hope, it relieved their fears. You cannot taint that with your ignorant and bitter words. What’s done is done. I’m sorry that you were too plain and too pathetic to have been considered as a Binder. You thinking this was just a publicity stunt shows how narrow minded and conceded you truly are. That vow took an incredible amount of sacrifice, something you are obviously incapable of understanding, let alone doing. The Binder ties their own magic to the pledge. Their magic is what activates and maintains the Law. The will to sacrifice a part of yourself, the need to protect others, that is what it takes to become the Binder. There is not an ounce of selfishness involved. If there were, the magics of the castle would have struck down the pretender where he stood.” Everyone turned to look at Harry. He felt uncomfortable at the starry eyed gazes of some of them. He was happy to see the realization dawn on their faces, and the lingering doubts fade. He had made a huge sacrifice for them, it was time they understood and appreciated what that meant.

“Self preservation isn’t a Slytherin trait, it’s a human one. Everyone wants to protect themselves from harm and persecution. No-one wants to live their life in constant danger. It’s understandable that you want to protect yourself first, but to dismiss the preservation of human life, not just your own, is far more worrying, and speaks of an immortal character.” Clarissa glared at the foolish boy who had spoken, almost daring him to speak out again.

“I wasn’t dismissing anything! I only asked a question.”

“Well then, next time you ask a question, make sure you aren’t so easily misunderstood.” They stared at each other until the boy looked away, a slight sneer on his face. Everyone stood around, not really knowing what to say. 

Harry noticed a hand rising from near the back. “You have a question? Go ahead.”

“Y-yeah, if this Law or whatever is supposed to protect us from the war, what’ll happen when we all leave for Yule?” The question shocked Harry.

“And what about summer?” Someone else asked. Other questions were thrown in and soon everyone was in a frenzy.

“The holidays are when you all return home to your families. At that time, it is no longer the school’s responsibility to protect you, that responsibility falls to your family, and to you.” Came the voice of their Head of House. That made the fear in the room mount, as many of the students thought of the possibility of staying safe during the holidays without the Law to protect them.

“We’ll have to stay at the castle all year long, until the war is over.” A sixth year spoke up.

“We can’t do that! I have to see my family, they aren’t safe, they need protection too!” Someone else shouted.

“The castle will be undergoing a full cleanse and the wards will be rebuilt during the Yule holidays, so unfortunately, no one will be able to remain within the castle for the holidays.” That caused even further despair in some of the Gryffindors. 

Before Harry could respond, he felt it. All the noise in the common room faded into the background. He could hardly hear Hermione and Ron’s explanation. The only thing he could hear, could feel, was his magic, singing out in alarm. Without stopping to think or explain, he ran from the room, several voices calling his name as he exited through the portrait hole.

He knew Clarissa was beside him, but he did not focus on her. He needed to get to the source of the alarm. He knew his friends were right behind them.

When they began to descend the stairs to the dungeons, Harry came back to his senses a bit, but he did not stop to question his destination. This changed nothing. The closer he got, the more the alarm sounded in his head and chest.

They arrived at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. It was only vaguely familiar to him. The trouble lay inside.

“Hogwarts, we need to make entry.” Before he finished speaking, the wall moved, and he was stepping inside the forbidden territory of the resident snakes of Hogwarts.

Several things popped out at him immediately upon entry. The entire house was apparently gathered together, and everyone had their wand out and pointed at someone else. He could hear distant voices, but could not see the speakers. They must be at the back of the room, hidden by the crowd.

They finally noticed the intruders and several of them stopped or took threatening stances.

“Drop Them!” He suddenly commanded. It frightened both the snakes and himself when all the wands fell to the floor at the sound of his voice. Everyone turned to gaze at him in shock.

Harry didn’t know how to feel. He would revisit that later. The wands were floating up and over to Clarissa, who was placing them inside a basket she had conjured. Harry straightened his spine and walked through the crowd, the students automatically stepping aside for him to pass.

“You aren’t welcome here Potter. How the hell did you even get in. No one would have given you the password.” Harry passed the imbecile and went on his way.

He stopped in front of Zabini, holding an unconscious Parkinson in his arms, Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle standing guard over them. He gazed at each of them for a bit, his eyes lingering on Malfoy longer than the rest. He had not forgotten what the blond had done just yesterday.

He turned back to Zabini. “What happened?” He knelt as he asked, Zabini watching his every move. The dark skinned boy assessed him silently, before responding.

“We were having a house meeting, things escalated. Pansy stepped in between me and someone else. She got hit with something, I’m not sure what.” His voice was filled with so many different emotions. There was anger, concern, resentment and bitterness, among others. Harry nodded. Behind him he heard others entering the common room.

“What the hell are all you fools doing here?!” Someone screamed.

“Be careful of what you say next, and to whom you address your speech, Mr. Cromwell.” The voice of the Deputy Headmistress filled the room.

Harry turned back to the two students in front of him. “We’ll take her to the infirmary. Follow me.” Zabini nodded and stood gracefully with Pansy in his arms, cradled lovingly and protectively. Harry turned around, gazing at the students blocking his exit. They moved, with all the grace necessary to hide the fact that they were afraid of coming in contact with him.

Clarissa was explaining something to Mcgonagall, showing her the wands. Harry saw that Hermione and Neville had followed him, leaving Ron to handle the Gryffindors.

He swept past them, Zabini behind him. Clarissa stayed behind surprisingly. He quickly realized she was giving him space, perhaps due to their fight, or to prove that she knew he could handle the situation on his own. He also noticed that she had not intervened much, except to collect the wands. They walked together, even when apart, that was the power of their bond. Harry smiled to himself as he ascended the stairs.

“Where is Professor Snape?” Mcgonagall asked the group of Slytherins. She had immediately noticed his absence. Whatever happened here would not have been possible with his presence. She wondered why he had not been called when the fighting began. It was not like Severus to ignore such things. 

“We have not seen him since last night at dinner, Professor.” Malfoy answered for the group, stepping forward. He gazed at Clarissa and the Gryffindors curiously, before turning back to her. Minerva found that extremely odd. She would need to check on him at once.

“I will inform him of this morning’s events. I trust you to do the same, Mr. Malfoy. In the meantime, it is almost time for breakfast to begin in the great hall. I expect everyone to be present, and all classes to be attended. The wands will be tested before being returned to you. The person who cursed Miss Parkinson will be meeting with myself and the Headmaster by the end of the day.” She spoke sternly. The Slytherins would never admit it, but the Gryffindor Head of House scared them. They quickly nodded their heads.

“I will need a list of everyone who ignored the Law and attacked someone. They will be punished separately.” Clarissa spoke next. Before the Slytherins could provide a scathing response, a small white scroll appeared in her hand and she quickly secured her fingers around it. Everyone was speechless at that. Even Mcgonagall looked surprised.

Inside the infirmary, Madame Pomfrey worked silently on her patient, occasionally asking questions as she scanned and administered healing spells.

“What color was the spell?” Blaise turned back towards the medi-witch. His eyes had followed Potter behind the curtain, wondering what the youth was up to. 

“A rich purple. It was also very fast, and resembled thick jello.” She nodded and continued working. Blaise stood off to the side, holding Pansy’s delicate hand in his. Potter returned not a minute later, dressed in school robes. He was tying his tie when he reemerged. 

“How is she Madame Pomfrey?” The Gryffindor asked. Poppy sighed as she adjusted the pillows under the girl’s head.

“I have her stabilized, but I don’t recognize the spell used. The effects work like a stunner, but not in the same way. This one knocked her completely unconscious, and she cannot be revived with a simple renervate. She is not in any pain, however, I am having difficulty waking her.” Harry watched as Zabini paled and turned his head away. Harry looked back at Madame Pomfrey.

“Do you think it’s a dark spell?” He asked seriously.

“It doesn’t feel sinister -”

“Dark doesn’t equal sinister or evil, contrary to popular belief.” Zabini griped. Harry glanced at him before looking down at the unconscious girl. He wouldn’t reprimand Zabini for his attitude. He knew if it were Clarissa in that bed, he’d be behaving much the same way.

“Maybe I can help -”

“What do you think you’re going to do Potter? You’re not a medi-wizard.” The Slytherin sneered, stepping closer to Pansy.

“Believe me, I know.” He turned to Poppy. “Let me scan her with my magic, it can’t hurt right?” He asked.

“She is one of your pledges I believe, so perhaps it will make all the difference. Allow me to walk you through it.” Harry nodded, following Madame Pomfrey’s instructions and using his magic to scan for any damages. Nothing to the flesh or bones, the nerves or the blood and tissue. He was relieved at that. He continued the scan until he met a strange lump near the chest cavity. That must be where the spell hit. A spell to the chest was a dangerous one. He studied it closely. Madame Pomfrey was right, it resembled a stunner for sure, but it rested on her magic, not in her body like a regular stunner would. Madame Pomfrey’s spells only healed the body, not the magic.

He poked at it a few times, finding no resistance or response. Acting quickly, he severed the frail connection and quickly retreated to discuss his findings. Before he could even open his mouth to speak, Pansy woke with a loud gasping breath, frightening everyone.

“Pansy!” Blaise shouted with surprise and relief.

“Lay down Miss Parkinson, help me get her down.” Poppy quickly took charge once more. With the assistance from the two boys, she managed to get Pansy to lie down again, though she clung to Blaise in her confusion and slight hysteria.

“It’s okay Pans, you’re okay.” Blaise whispered as he caressed her short black hair. Madame Pomfrey was whispering incantations rapidly, and Harry had stepped away to allow her to work.

“Thank you Potter.” Harry looked up at the sound of his name, nodding at the Slytherin couple before him. One looked at him gratefully, the other with confusion.

He watched as Madame Pomfrey stepped out and returned with a potion vial, answering all the girl’s questions. Soon Pansy was back to sleep, the potion and her ordeal making her drowsy. The matron exited the room with a pat to Harry’s shoulder, and a look that told him to come and see her when he was free. He nodded.

Turning back to the couple, he stepped closer. “She’ll be okay now. The spell was affecting her magic, weighing it down somehow. It’s not like any spell I’d ever heard of or read about.” He spoke softly.

“Thank you for telling me. I’ll be sure to find out what it was, so I can pay back the caster in full.” Blaise muttered darkly.

“Try to do it when you’re not inside the castle, or I’ll be forced to stop you.” Harry spoke with amusement, getting a smirk in response.

“What caused the fighting in the first place?” He asked, watching as the semi-playful attitude from before vanished without a trace from the Slytherin’s face.

“Slytherins deal with problems in their own way, Potter. It was simply a dispute that words alone could not solve.”

“That’s the type of conflict resolution I’m trying to put a stop to Zabini. I thought -”

“What? You thought what - that your little stunt in the hall would have solved everyone’s problems? You’re very naive Potter, if that is what you truly believe. For some people, things might have been resolved, but for others, it’s only getting started.” Harry was at a loss to figure out where this sudden animosity came from.

“I was only trying to help.” He whispered. Blaise finally turned around to face him.

“Face it Potter, you can’t help everyone, no matter what you do. Some people just don’t want your help. You need to understand that. Stop trying to save everyone, it makes you look weak, and foolish.” He turned back to face his girlfriend, and Harry took that as his cue to leave.

Truth is, he already knew that. He had accepted it long ago. But he was starting to realize something else. The reason why the castle had not accepted his vow until Clarissa got involved. He alone could not carry the weight of this responsibility on his own, not when he obviously did not understand everything fully, and he was still uncertain about some things. The fact is, he’s a Gryffindor, which means, while he can mostly understand the behaviors of those in his house, he couldn’t understand those outside it. Clarissa had spent a fair amount of time exploring each of the houses individually. While she treated them all equally, she understood that they were not the same. That was a key factor in the castle choosing her as the second Binder. It was also something he had only just realized.

He made his way back to the tower to pick up his bag. Breakfast was well underway inside the hall, and he was feeling starved after the morning he’d had. Outside the common room, he stopped as he noticed Clarissa exiting her rooms. He smiled at her, asking if she was okay. She was wearing a simple black dress with thick black leggings. There was a forest green jacket over the dress with a matching pair of boots made of snake skin. Her hair was flowing down her back and out of the way, with a few strands flowing in front of her face. Harry explained that he, Ron and Hermione would be meeting privately in the common room in the early mornings after he went jogging. She acknowledged the change in his schedule without fuss, not prying about the reason for the meetings. Harry smiled, this was why it was easier for him to speak with her. She knew when to ask questions, and when to be quiet.

She flipped her hair, and Harry watched - mesmerized - as the strands fell back into place behind her. He felt a sudden urge to run his fingers through them, massage her scalp and caress her neck as he …

“Harry?” He startled, quickly coming back to his current spot outside the Gryffindor common room.

“Yeah?” He asked quietly. They gazed at each other, Clarissa appearing apprehensive about something. Harry felt awful that she had to be so careful around him. “You don’t have to be afraid to speak your mind around me. I’d like it if we kept that aspect of our relationship. It’s refreshing to be able to say what’s on our minds to each other, without fear or judgement.” He spoke to her. She looked at him silently.

“I’d like that as well.” She whispered. He stepped forward and held her hand, allowing their magics to mingle. He opened his mouth to speak when a voice interrupted him.

“Honestly Ronald, when are you going to learn to dress yourself appropriately.” Harry turned around in time to see Hermione fussing about Ron’s rumpled robe and crooked tie. 

“Here mate,” Ron passed over Harry’s bag to him as he allowed Hermione to fix his tie.

“Thanks Ron,” Harry smiled at the redhead. He noticed Hermione avoided eye contact with him, even after she no longer had the excuse of fixing Ron’s tie to hide behind.

Clarissa was looking at Ron strangely, and Harry wondered what it meant. “Ronald, perhaps you would like to join us in the mornings for jogging.” Clarissa spoke suddenly. Ron looked dumbstruck and Harry burst out laughing at the stupid look on his face. 

“T-Thanks, I think I’ll stay asleep while the moon is still up.” Clarissa snorted. Hermione stepped forward. 

“Clarissa, you and I have never gotten along and I’ve been unfair to you. I want to say that I’m sorry.” Clarissa looked confused as Hermione stood rigidly before her.

“I’m not sure what you’re apologizing for. Your actions towards me have little consequence to my own actions, so I have not paid much attention. As long as you do not put Harry in any danger in an attempt to get at me, I will continue to pay your behavior little mind.” Hermione flushed in embarrassment. 

“I would never put Harry in danger.” She spoke with conviction.

“Then there’s no problem.” Clarissa rose an eyebrow, receiving a nod from Hermione. The group continued towards the great hall. Harry and Ron shared glances, wondering what just happened. 

During breakfast, the hall was strangely subdued. The Slytherins especially. Harry caught several students looking towards the owl entrance and he realized they were waiting for the paper to arrive. Would there be another announcement of an attack? At this point it was starting to become an expected occurrence. Looking towards the head table, Harry noticed Dumbledore wasn’t watching the students as usual, but he kept glancing at a spot along the table. Harry followed his anxious gaze, noticing there was one empty chair at the head table. 

“Where’s Snape?” Harry asked, his friends glancing up at the table, before shrugging. 

“Who cares?” Ron grumbled, causing Harry to snort, before returning to his breakfast. 

The paper arrived, everyone immediately started chatting about the front page article. Another family found dead in their home. There was also a quote from the Ministry and the Head of the DMLE. They were doing everything they could to figure out and stop these attacks. Harry knew it was hopeless. Voldemort was the one doing this, they wouldn’t catch him.

* * *

The rest of the day continued as normal. Umbridge took fifty points from Gryffindor, simply because Harry wouldn’t argue with her. Whenever he would answer a question with a ‘Yes Professor’, she would take points, stating he wasn’t looking at her, or mocking her. It was obvious that she was desperate to get a rise out of him. Even the Slytherins were looking at her with unimpressed looks. At lunch time Harry and Clarissa passed two of Umbridge’s squad members terrorizing a Hufflepuff. Harry watched as the girl tried to lift her book from the floor, but it seemed like it was stuck or glued down. Whenever she tried, they would mock her and laugh as she cried silently. Harry hated that he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t intervene, since technically, they were not breaking the law, as no one was being harmed. He hated technicalities. He turned away from the scene, before he heard a yelp. Turning back, he saw the Hufflepuff laughing as the boy who had been standing over her was trying to pry his foot from the floor, but he was stuck. The other one beside him was frozen in his position, head tipped back as he laughed. Harry snorted, turning to grin at Clarissa. 

The Hufflepuff was finally able to remove her book, and quickly took off running. She would definitely be sharing the story with her friends, and it would be around the castle before dinner. He shook his head, not rendering any aid to the idiots, and turned to continue on his way to the tower to drop off his books. 

“Hem, Hem.” Harry cursed his luck as the toad walked towards him. She cocked her head to one side, smiling sweetly as she gazed at him, the look of a hungry shark present in her gaze. She barely glanced at Clarissa. 

“Causing trouble Mr. Potter?” She asked, her squad behind her.

“No, Professor.” Harry answered softly. She tutted, waving her finger as if he was a naughty toddler caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Now, now, no need to lie. You will come with me to explain the awful red paint that has graced the Slytherin dungeons, and I suppose Professor Snape’s absence is as a result of that? Defacing school property… tut tut.” Harry gazed at the woman in disbelief. What proof did she have that he’d done anything of that nature. For all he knew, the old witch had done it herself just to create some excuse to harass him.

“Do you have proof of your claims?” Clarissa asked, drawing their attention to her. Umbridge pursed her lips, glaring at the girl before she smiled once more.

“An eyewitness account. Two students had seen Mr. Potter with their own eyes. He had threatened them not to reveal his nasty deed, but they knew his empty threats were meaningless. They immediately came to me.” Harry saw the two from earlier rejoin the pack, smirking at Harry. He also noticed that the Inquisitorial Squad was much smaller now than it had been at the start of the year. He wondered what caused that.

“Harry has not left my sight since morning. He was only in the dungeons this morning to defuse the conflict there. The entire Slytherin house can confirm that there was no red paint anywhere in the area at that time.” Clarissa spoke once more.

“There was absolutely no reason for Mr. Potter to be present in Slytherin territory this morning. For all we know, he could have simply used that to give himself a false alibi. Why should I believe you over the trusted students of Hogwarts? For all I know, you helped Mr. Potter commit this crime.” Harry wanted to strangle the woman, but he made sure his anger did not show on his face.

“Let us go to the Headmaster, we can have him test Harry’s wand, see what spells were used last. We can also have his room searched for any paint supplies. Call the house elves, see if they had to remove any paint from his clothing. If this happened last night, a quick talk with the fat lady guarding the entrance to the Gryffindor common room could confirm when and at what times Harry exited and entered the common room. The witnesses can provide a time frame of when they saw Harry in the dungeons. If you do not trust the fat lady to be unbiased, a simple spell to track his magical signature will tell you where he’s been and when at the time in question.” Harry fought hard against his smirk as the color drained from the snakes’ faces. “If you’re going to make such a serious claim, you better be sure we will be thoroughly investigating it. The accusers’ wands will also be checked.” Two of the Slytherins paled even further, indicating they were the real culprits. 

“We will go about this matter as I see fit. As a Professor of this institution, it is my right to punish naughty students. Let’s see now, there will be twenty five points removed from Gryffindor house, and Mr. Potter will be having detention with me.” The smirk on the toad’s face was positively evil.

“I believe the Head of Gryffindor must be made aware of this?” Clarissa asked innocently. Umbridge sputtered for a moment. 

“That will not be necessary. I have handled the issue, no need to involve another Professor.” She responded.

“The Hogwarts rule book stated that whenever an infraction that resulted in the loss of twenty points or more happened, the Head of House must be informed. We are simply following the rules, Professor.” Harry spoke sweetly. 

“I am the High Inquisitor, that will not be necessary.” She responded, barely able to conceal her anger. 

“I was present in the Headmaster’s office when Minister Fudge said the Professors would retake their positions, which means, Professor Mcgonagall was back with her full power as Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house.” Umbridge pursed her lips as Harry reminded her of the meeting in Dumbledore’s office. 

“Funny you should bring up the rules when we all know how much of a rule breaker you are, Potter. Strutting around with your bodyguard, behaving as if you rule Hogwarts. It’s about time you learnt your place.” Harry didn’t hide the glare this time. The woman smirked. 

“I’ve begun a petition to have you removed from the castle. Those articles are just dreadful, the mental health of the children are just as important as their education, and we can’t have the person responsible for at least twelve deaths, walking around, harassing the students.” Harry rared back, twelve! That’s how many people have died. He felt sick. Umbridge looked triumphant at the devastated look on Harry’s face. If she couldn’t get him with the set-up, she would get him where it hurt most. 

“You’re despicable. Harry isn’t the one responsible for those attacks. Anyone who thinks so is a fool. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised you’ve counted yourself amongst them. You’ve come to this school with the sole objective of terrorizing minors, and children, you’re just Voldemort’s type. Has he recruited you yet, or are you useless even to his crowd. I know your type. A bully. Tormenting those weaker than you, but as soon as someone stronger comes along, you flee like a roach when the light comes on. You’re making noise here because you’re powerless and insignificant in the real arena. Not getting enough attention Delores?” Umbridge turned red in the face, before drawing her wand. Before she could utter a spell, Clarissa had already struck.

Harry didn’t know whether to laugh or pinch himself to make sure he wasn’t seeing things. Maybe he should do both. Umbridge was standing there, but where her nose used to be, was a small trunk. Whenever she tried to speak, she would blow through it, making a small trumpet sound. As she continued to let out varying musical notes through her new body part, attempting to scream and yell while trumpeting, Harry lost it. 

Even the Slytherins couldn’t contain their laughter. It was too ridiculous. Harry felt a strong pull on his arm and turned, running up the stairs as Clarissa continued to pull him away from the scene. He had to stop several times just to laugh, tripping over the stairs as he climbed towards the safety of the common room.

He collapsed on a sofa, laughing his arse off. He knew Ron and Hermione would be looking for him, he had left them to drop off his books, but he couldn’t get himself to move. Every time he tried, the image would come back and he would start laughing again. Clarissa was standing beside his chair, gazing at him with amusement. The Gryffindors were at a loss of what to think, they passed him with confused looks, but that only made him laugh harder. 

“W-When w-will it wear off?” He wheezed. Clarissa snorted. 

“It already has,” Harry sighed, before chuckling again. 

“So she won’t be able to prove it even happened?” Harry asked, calming down slowly. 

“The Slytherins were there, but they couldn’t say who exactly said the spell.” 

“You didn’t say anything.” Harry pointed out. 

“I know,” Clarissa smirked. Harry chuckled again. 

“You have to teach me that.” 

“Will you use it on Voldemort?” Harry pictured that, and he was laughing again.

“G-good idea,” He giggled, shaking his head. “You gave me an idea though,” Clarissa tilted her head and Harry smirked at her, winking before running towards his dorm. He came back, bag filled with Potions books and they headed for the hall. Harry only managed to grab a muffin from the table before they headed to the Dungeons. Harry noticed the walls were not red, and he snorted. He shared the story with Ron and Hermione and they laughed. Ron wished he could have seen it. He told them that he had received word from home and Dumbledore said his father was safe and sound. Arthur and Molly also sent their thanks. Harry was happy to hear they were alright. 

Snape was absent for the session, causing people to speculate where he was. Harry noticed Malfoy looked genuinely worried. Where was Snape? It wasn’t like him to miss a chance to terrorize his students, especially the Gryffindors and Harry specifically. Mcgonagall showed up part way and gave them an assignment before leaving them to self study for the remainder of the session. 

After the last class of the day, the group headed to the room for training. Harry sees Luna standing in front of the doorway and walks towards her. “Hi Luna, how are you?” She smiles at him. 

“Hogwarts Guardians.” She bowed briefly before them. Harry gazed at her with shock and confusion. Clarissa looked puzzled and mildly amused. “I’m fine Harry,” Luna giggled. She looks at Clarissa, taking a pair of boots from behind her back and handing them over. “These are yours. Thank you for lending them to me. They’re very nice.” Clarissa nodded, shrinking the boots and placing them in her jacket pocket. 

“Wandless and wordless, very impressive.” Luna whispered. 

“Sorry about yesterday’s study session Luna, something came up.” Harry spoke up. 

“No problem Harry, can I join you next week?” Harry felt he could never deny those wide blue eyes anything. 

“Sure,” He grinned, Luna smiled.

“Are you still having problems with your belongings?” Clarissa asked.

“No, strangely, everything’s been quiet lately.” Luna looked puzzled by that, causing Harry to wonder how long this had been happening.

“Had Professor Flitwick explain things to your house, or do we need to pay a visit?” Harry asked.

“Everything is fine. Everyone understands. We support you.” She answered with clear precise words. 

“Would you like to watch us train?” Harry asked, noticing that Luna was always alone, and feeling oddly compelled to take her in, so to speak. 

“If you don’t mind.” Harry turned to his quietly listening friends. He saw the question on their faces, but everyone agreed. 

Luna entered the room with them, taking a seat at the refreshments table so she was out of the way. Training commenced as usual. When Clarissa put the group to task, she took a seat beside Luna, answering the questions the young Ravenclaw had about the lesson. After training, everyone headed back. Harry was thankful there was no further confrontation with Umbridge at dinner or after. She was oddly quiet at the head table, didn’t glance his way once. He was very happy with that. 

* * *

Harry entered the common room after parting with Clarissa for the night. Remus and Sirius were busy with their patrol tonight, but he was able to spend a few minutes with them, and he was happy with that. Sirius complained about how bored he was, and Remus spoke of their tense partnership with the aurors.

He noticed the twins quietly arguing over something in the paper by the fire. Curious, he headed over. “Hey guys, how’s it going?” They looked at him, twin eyebrows raised. 

“Are you quietly snooping into our private affairs Harry?” One twin, he thought it was George, asked. 

“Yup,” Came Harry’s reply. The twins laughed. 

“We taught you well.” Came Fred’s reply. Harry chuckled. 

“We’ve been trying to figure out which store fronts were in the optimal position for our shop. They are quite pricey, and the best one is the most expensive.” Said George. Harry nodded. 

“We don’t know how we’ll be able to get a loan from the bank when we don’t have any collateral to offer.” Said Fred 

“The listing is bound to be gone by the time we’re able to save up the amount needed.” 

“Not to mention the cost for production.” Harry felt their plight. They were in a real pinch. Then an idea struck him. 

“Sounds like you guys could use an investment.” He grinned when they turned towards him, having gone back to their perusal of the paper.

“What do you know about investment Harry?” Fred asked

“Not much, but I do know I have a lump sum of money sitting in my vault that I promised myself I would be investing in the near future.” The twins gazed at him, waiting for him to elaborate.

“You remember the tournament winnings from last year?” They nodded, “Neville suggested I should invest it, I agreed, but I haven’t had time to pursue any investment portfolios. I’ve always been interested in your business idea, so why not.” They looked at each other, having a silent conversation with their eyes. They turned back to him. 

“We’re interested.” They spoke at once. Harry snorted, always amazed at how they were able to do that. The rest of the night was spent ironing out the details. They would be making a business plan to show him and he would be contacting Gringotts about it. 

* * *

He was sore all over, bleeding from various wounds on his body. He walked towards the castle, the pounding in his head causing him to vomit onto the ground. He grimaced as he spotted blood mixed into the bile. The chilling temperatures of the early morning were making him weaker by the second, sucking away his precious body heat and biting at his open wounds. He continued towards his rooms. The Dark Lord had been thorough in his interrogations. By the time the torture was over, no secret was left in the dark. 

Severus grimaced as he remembered the potion he had been fed. It had obliterated his Occlumency shields, allowing the Dark Lord to mercilessly rape his mind again and again, tormenting him by spreading his deepest darkest secrets to all his surrounding death eaters. They had laughed, mocked him, spat at him and threw curses at him. He was sure his voice box had ruptured from his almost constant screams. Voldemort was powerful, and he was pissed, a dangerous combination. 

As he collapsed on the rug in front of his fire place, he recalled the Dark Lord’s final words to him: 

“Don’t worry Severus, your death will not be in vain. You have served me till the end, a true servant. Had you wondered why I had not called you? I needed you to remain there within Dumbledore’s camp, soaking up all the information I needed, until the time came for me to extract it from you, and you have done well.” Severus didn’t know why the Dark Lord had sent him back, but he knew he was running out of time. 

He heard a door creak open, barely able to move even his eyeballs to see who it was. Someone was standing over him, but his vision had gone blurry. 

“Uncle Sev!” Draco’s voice was pitched high, panicked, and causing his headache to intensify. He grimaced, coughing up blood. Draco knelt by his side, holding his head and assessing his wounds. 

“T-the … *cough* … the pro *cough*.” He tried to speak, but words failed him.

“Don’t talk Sev, you’re injured.” Draco spoke softly, but he needed to make the boy hear. He needed to tell him, before it was too late. 

“The pro-proph *cough*. Dr-Draco.” He pulled him closer when he tried to get up to rush for help, no-one could help him now.

“I have to get help!” He watched as the boy ran from the room, watching his shadow as it disappeared, listening to the faint click of his portrait shutting. His chest barely rose and fell as he gazed unseeingly at the ceiling. _Forgive me, Lily._

Draco ran from the dungeons, not even knowing where he was going. He couldn’t breathe and his vision swam alarmingly. He needed to get help. Emerging from the dungeons he spots Potter and that bodyguard of his heading towards the stairs. He ran towards them. 

“Help! H-Help!” He shouted as he ran towards them. Potter stopped and turned towards him. Noticing the blood on his shirt he made to rush to him but Clarissa held him back, eyes roaming over Draco. Draco reached them quickly thanks to his running.

“You have to help me. Sev - Professor Snape is injured, he needs help.” He dashed back to the dungeons before they could ask what happened, hearing them chase after him. He entered the rooms with Clarissa behind him. They arrived at Severus’ location. He was still and cold, bleeding onto the floor. Draco whimpered as he gazed at his godfather, until the scene became too much and he was forced to look away. She reached down, placing two fingers at his neck and checking his eyes. Potter had etched into the room and gasped when he saw Snape on the floor. He looked at Malfoy who was a mess in the corner before stepping closer. 

“Don’t step any closer Harry, too many people have already been through here.” She looked up from her examination, looking into Draco’s tear filled eyes, already seeing the resignation there. 

“I’m sorry, he’s gone.” Harry watched in despair as Malfoy collapsed on the floor. The last of his energy leaving him. All pride lay forgotten as he wept for his godfather. It was a truly sad scene. Harry may not have liked Snape - truth be told, he hated the man - but he felt sorry for Malfoy in that moment. Snape looked like he had been tortured in the hours before his death. His body was bruised and bloody, several deep gashes lay all over his torso and his robes were torn in places where the blood seeped from the wounds. 

The rest of the room was undisturbed, so obviously this had not happened here.

Clarissa came closer to Malfoy as the blond began to scream in his grief. The sounds he made caused Harry to flinch, but he remained close by in case Malfoy tried to harm Clarissa in his anger over his godfather’s death. She delivered a swift chop to the top of Malfoy’s head, causing the blond to slump unconscious in her arms. 

“Was that truly necessary?” Harry whispered as he watched her cradle the Slytherin to her chest. 

“Yes, he would have gone into shock eventually. He needs to rest off the worst of it. He might wake up with a headache, but he’ll be spared some of the pain for a short while.” Harry nodded.

“Get the Headmaster, he needs to know of this.” She whispered. 

“Right,” Harry rushed off towards the gargoyle guarding the Headmaster’s office, hoping the man wasn’t out of the castle at the moment. Things were steadily going down hill recently. It seemed Voldemort wasn’t holding any punches. He had no doubts who had killed Snape. He wondered what would happen with Malfoy. Perhaps the blond might finally wake up and decide which side he was on. This might have the positive effect of turning a few of the Slytherins away from Voldemort. He knew the shock and disbelief that would spread through the house of snakes once this became public knowledge. He only hoped they could manage the fallout. 

Clarissa moved Draco to a sofa nearby and stood, watching as he breathed. She was taught never to show mercy to the enemy, they would only recover to strike again. One too many strikes and you were dead. As she gazed at the Malfoy boy, she knew he was not her enemy, or Harry’s. He was just a confused and misguided youth, not yet aware of the world around him. He was an annoyance, but he wasn’t evil. Lately he was keeping himself out of trouble, so she barely paid any attention to him. Snape had long ago made his choice, and he had made the wrong one. This boy before her had not yet made his choice. He was still innocent, still pure, but she knew nothing could remain pure for long in this world. If you weren’t strong enough, the world would chew you up and spit you out without regard. She was teaching Harry the truth of the world so he would become strong enough to face it. Draco had no-one to teach him these truths. His guardians didn’t understand it themselves. 

Things were about to take a turn. Voldemort had just announced that he knew Dumbledore’s moves, and that he couldn’t be stopped. She hoped her Headmaster was making good progress. At this point she was getting worried about her ability to protect Harry from this madman’s reign of terror.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happened in this chapter. By now I know you enjoy the way I structure the chapters, and I'm so happy you're enjoying the story. We'll be at the Yule chapter(s) soon. The story will continue to progress and by now you know I'll be using very few scenes from the original. Everything has been changed to reflect my story, and not the Harry Potter stories you're used to. I hope you continue to enjoy my take on this fantastic tale.
> 
> See you on Wednesday!


	30. Into Tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning and good day to you! This chapter did give me a bit of trouble, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Albus ran behind Harry, the words the young man had spoken ringing in his ears. He needed to get to the dungeons as soon as possible. They entered Severus’ quarters and Albus took a deep startled breath at the sight that greeted him. Severus was lying motionless on the floor, in a pool of his own blood, obviously dead. Albus closed his eyes briefly, sending a silent prayer for his friend to forgive him. He had failed to protect him. The memory of that rainy evening when Severus had come to his office, asking for protection from the Dark Lord, when he had sent the young man back into the monster’s jaws with instructions to spy for him, the oath made on the morning of November 1st, 1981. It all came back to him in a rush, causing his temples to throb unpleasantly.

Albus opened his eyes when he sensed movement nearby. Harry was standing there staring at the wall, obviously trying to avoid looking at the body of his dead Professor.

“Thank you for coming to me immediately Harry, how had you found him?” He asked quietly, no need to fake the concern or sadness in his voice.

“Clarissa and I had just come in from our morning jog when Malfoy ran towards us, screaming for help. We followed him here. Professor Snape was already dead by the time we arrived.” Harry whispered, gazing at the pale blond on the sofa. Albus finally took in the other two occupants in the room. Clarissa was standing behind the sofa, watching and listening. The Malfoy boy was asleep or unconscious on the sofa. Albus was leaning more towards the latter, knowing how close the boy was to his Godfather.

He sighed, “I see, did any of you touch the body?” Harry shook his head.

“I checked for a pulse but found none.” Clarissa answered. Albus glanced at her.

“Malfoy had blood on him.” Harry reported. Albus nodded.

“I’ll ask you both to vacate the rooms. Please visit Madame Pomfrey and have her come down here. Do not tell anyone what you saw here. I will make the announcement at breakfast myself. I don’t want any rumors around the school before then.” They both nodded and left, Malfoy floating behind them.

Albus looked at his friend and colleague, thinking of what he would say at the memorial service. He needed to figure out what happened. Obviously, this didn’t happen here. Severus must have left the grounds and got caught up in something. Where would he have gone without telling Albus. The man barely made a move without alerting him, that was the arrangement they had. If Voldemort had somehow gotten a hold of him, it would explain the sheer brutality of the attack. Severus was tortured, possibly for hours before his death. There were two reasons for torturing someone. One was to prolong the suffering, another was for information. Clearly this was a combination of both. The second one worried him the most. He stepped forward, feeling for Severus’ wand. Once he recovered it, broken into two exact halves in his pocket, he ran tests on the pieces to discover the last spells used. A quick examination of the body found the dark mark on his arm, sliced in two and bleeding. That raised alarm bells. It was the clear sign that a traitor had been dealt with. He had seen this done in the war. It was one of the ways Voldemort dealt with those who weren’t as loyal as others, during the first years of his campaign. He had his answer, but he needed more. If Voldemort had been searching for answers, had he succeeded? He needed to know. Severus wouldn’t have talked, Albus knew that, but he also knew there were ways to gain information that did not involve word of mouth. He himself had employed several techniques in his years, some of which he was not proud of.

As he continued to search the body for answers, Poppy entered the room. She gasped and whimpered as she came closer. Albus quietly asked the grieving medi-witch to catalog all of Severus’ injuries and get him prepped for burial. He left her to her job and went to get Hagrid. The body would be stored until the burial. Filch was not going to enjoy the job ahead of him, but the room would need to be cleaned. In normal circumstances, the DMLE would be contacted to conduct an investigation and collect evidence from the scene, but he did not want the aurors crawling all over this, at least not until he has all the information he needed. He could easily convince Cornelius that he had to clean the place quickly, before innocent students stumbled across it. He would not mention that they already had. He needed to speak to the Malfoy boy as soon as he woke, and a staff meeting was mandatory. Albus sighed, making his way back to his office. It would be a long day.

* * *

Harry entered the Gryffindor common room, a little numb. He couldn’t get the image of Snape’s body out of his mind. The signs of great suffering all over him. He sighed and rubbed his face, heading up to his room. Once inside, he went straight to his bed and collapsed onto it. He woke with the feeling of someone shaking him.

“Come on mate, you have to get up.” Harry groaned at the sound of Ron’s voice. “Why are you even sleeping right now? You tired? You’re usually up before the rest of us.”

“Ron, shut up, my head hurts.” Ron glared at Harry, who sighed and rolled out of bed. “I hadn’t intended to fall back asleep. What time is it?” Harry asked, patting Ron’s shoulder in apology for his outburst.

“It’s after six.” Harry nodded and grabbed his toiletries. He greeted Neville as he exited the bathroom before stepping in for a quick shower.

Once he was freshly showered, he felt somewhat better, but he knew it would be awhile before the fog in his mind went away. He dressed for the day and followed everyone downstairs. In the common room, Hermione waited for them. She noticed the look on Harry’s face, but surprisingly didn’t ask. She was still wary around him.

During breakfast, Harry kept glancing at the head table. Dumbledore and all the Professors looked shaken. Harry couldn’t blame them. He noticed Malfoy was absent from the Slytherin table. Once the meal was finished, Dumbledore stood.

“I’ll ask everyone to please remain seated. This is an official school announcement.” The hall went silent at the tone of his voice, sensing the seriousness of what was about to be said. “This morning, tragedy struck Hogwarts. Professor Severus Snape was found dead in his rooms -” The shouts from the Slytherin table and the screams around the room caused Dumbledore to pause. Ron and Hermione immediately looked towards Harry. He mouthed ‘later’ to them and they nodded.

“Please, everyone, calm yourselves. Once Professor Snape’s relatives and close friends have been notified, we will be having a memorial service for him on the grounds. Professor Snape had served Hogwarts for almost twenty years, he was an asset to the school, and he will not be forgotten. Let us take this time to offer a moment of silence in remembrance.” The hall went silent and Harry noticed some of the students were actually crying. Professor Mcgonagall was wiping away her tears. Harry closed his eyes and said his goodbyes.

“Thank you everyone. Unfortunately, we must continue with our planned classes today, but during the day, if you wish to speak to a Professor, please find one of us, we will try to accommodate you in these sad times.” Everyone began moving towards the exit, some were in obvious shock. The Slytherins moved as one, faces like masks of stone. They did not say anything, or look in anyone’s direction.

Harry’s first period on Tuesdays was a free one, so he headed back to the common room, his friends behind him. Harry noticed Neville comforting Hannah who looked extremely shook up. He signaled them to go without him.

Once they entered the room, Hermione rounded on him. “Harry, did you know?” Harry sighed, and nodded.

“How did you know about this mate?” Ron asked, obviously having a hard time wrapping his head around the announcement.

“I saw Malfoy this morning. He found Snape. You should have seen him, he was devastated. I doubt we’ll be seeing him for a few days.” Harry sat down heavily as he spoke, grateful when Clarissa sat down wordlessly beside him.

“I can’t believe this happened. How could Snape just up and die like that?” Ron questioned, mostly to himself.

“Obviously something happened. Professor Snape was healthy, and nothing was out of the ordinary. He was missing all day yesterday, now today he turns up dead? Something’s wrong with that scenario.” Said Hermione

“He didn’t just die. He was murdered.” Hermione gasped and Ron almost fell off the sofa.

“H-how do you know that?” Hermione asked quietly.

“Because I saw him,” Harry was surprised when he felt his eyes water, remembering the horrible scene. He also remembered the times he had spoken to the man, the things he had said in anger. He felt ashamed. He closed his eyes, allowing the tears to fall.

“Ho -”

“Enough,” Clarissa cut off Hermione’s next question. She held Harry’s hand in hers, feeling small waves of his emotions through the connection in their magic. Hermione looked at Harry, noticing that he was crying. She moved to his other side and pulled him towards her, placing his head on her shoulder. No-one spoke for the next hour.

* * *

Draco sat in the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey had told him he could leave at any time, but he didn’t feel like walking around the castle or going to classes. Even the common room would be too much right now. He needed time to deal with his emotions, alone. He couldn’t think straight, his palms tingled with the feeling of touching Severus, his ears ringed with the sound of his dying breaths. The tears fell unabashed and he didn’t care.

Madame Pomfrey passed by and frowned when she saw him, but thankfully she did not say anything, or try to comfort him. He didn’t want anyone showering him with pity. He didn’t know how long he sat there, trapped inside his mind. The good, the bad and the ugly memories of his time with Severus rolling through his head on repeat. He was powerless to stop them. Each time something particularly sentimental came up, he would sink even further into the abyss that was his grief.

A tap on his shoulder frightened him and he turned. Blaise and Pansy stood by his bed. Pansy wordlessly reached over and wiped his tears, cleaning his face of all the evidence of his sorrow.

“I’m so sorry Draco,” She started but Draco turned away. He couldn’t listen to this. Pansy looked towards Blaise, silently asking him what to do.

“Here, these came for you this morning. The owl delivered them to the room.” Blaise dropped the two envelopes on Draco’s lap. The blond looked at them, caressing the crest on their corners. He wordlessly tore open the first one and started reading.

_Draco,_

_I trust this letter finds you well. Our mutual friend has been busy, and many things have come to our collective awareness. Things are moving along nicely. I have discovered some things I find unpleasant Draco, and we will be discussing them upon your return to the manor. Remember Draco, I am your father and I will be making decisions for our family. If you have questions and concerns, you should come to me with them. Study hard and make me proud._

_Your Father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_Lord of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy_

Draco almost choked when he read the letter, his blood pressure going up. What did his father discover that he did not like, and why did it pertain to him? Before he could contemplate the answer, he tore open the second letter.

_Hello Darling,_

_How are you? Severus will never be forgotten Darling. He was a wonderful man. Please do not allow your grief to consume you. Severus would not want to be remembered for the way he died, but for the way he lived. Yes Draco, I am aware of how he died, and I am sorry you had to suffer such a loss. He was my friend, and I will remember him fondly. Your father is upset, I trust he has expressed as much in his own letter. The Dark Lord has discovered many things Draco, some of which has me worried. Be careful Darling, you will be watched. Trust no-one, and come home to me safe and sound._

_Your Mother,_

_Lady Narcissa Black-Malfoy._

Draco inhaled deeply and exhaled through his mouth, attempting to calm his racing heart. The Dark Lord knew of his shifting loyalties. That was what his father was upset about, and what his mother was worried about. If the Slytherins discovered this - which they would - he would become a target. This was his greatest fear being realized. Severus was no longer around to protect him. He could be killed, or worse, and no-one would be able to do anything. He was alone.

“The two of you need to keep your distance from now on.” Blaise and Pansy looked mildly alarmed, but mostly confused. “I’m not exactly a good investment right now. You need to protect yourselves.”

“What on earth are you talking about Draco?” Pansy asked - demanded.

“He knows,” Blaise spoke, Draco nodded, Pansy frowned in confusion.

“Who knows what? What aren’t you two telling me?” She asked

“Drop it Pansy, this doesn’t concern you.” Draco sneered, she only glared at him in response.

“How much time do we have?” Blaise asked, pulling his girlfriend towards him and rubbing her back to calm her.

“No, how much time do ****I**** have. This isn’t your concern either.” Blaise snorted and shook his head.

“Now isn’t the time to play hero Draco, it doesn’t suit you.” Draco glared at Blaise.

“It doesn’t matter. This is my problem, I’ll handle it. You both have your families to worry about. We all knew this moment would come.” He got out of the bed, going to the restroom to change his clothes and relieve himself. He returned to find Blaise and Pansy in a deep discussion. She immediately turned towards him.

“Is that what this is about Draco? You think because you decided you didn’t want to be a death eater that we would stop being friends with you? Idiot, we were never friends with you because of something stupid like that.” She sneered. Draco glanced around the room, noticing they were alone.

“It doesn’t matter. The Dark Lord found out, probably when he tortured Sev to death. I’m a target for him now, and my father.” Pansy paled, sitting down on the bed behind her.

“The Dark Lord killed Professor Snape?” Blaise asked in surprise.

“Yes, I know it was him. Father all but confirmed it in his letter and mother knows too. She’ll tell me if I ask enough times. I’m going to find out what happened to him, and why it happened.” Draco balled his fists as the anger he was so desperate for finally came back to him. This was an emotion he understood and welcomed. He allowed it to take over from the soul numbing sorrow he felt earlier. Sorrow would get him nowhere.

“Don’t do anything stupid. If the Dark Lord is after you for your shift, chances are he’ll be waiting when you get home.” Draco paled once Blaise’s words penetrated the haze of anger surrounding his mind.

“Then Draco can’t go home. Simple.” The two boys gazed at Pansy, silent inquiries in their eyes. “I’m going to send a letter to my mom, find out what she knows, then I’ll let you know what the Dark Lord might be planning for you.”

“You can stay with me for the Yule break.” Draco opened his mouth to deny but Blaise held up his hand for silence. “You can’t go home. Pansy is right. Your mom will let you stay with me, I know she wants you to be safe. Let’s play this smart.” Draco sighed, knowing he couldn’t argue. He was grateful they were willing to help him so he nodded, wordlessly accepting their kindness.

“Let’s go back to the common room. It’s almost lunch time. You don’t have to go to the hall, but you need to show up in the dorms. Don’t let them think you’re hiding away.” Draco nodded at Pansy’s wise words and they headed off.

* * *

Harry ran towards the common room, realizing it was almost time for his afternoon tutoring session with the Gryffindors. Once he had gone to History class and then lunch, he had felt the lingering numbness from this morning leave his body. Doing things that were normal and natural to him helped to ease that tension and bring him out of his stupor. Harry noticed it helped a lot of the students. Perhaps that was why Dumbledore hadn’t canceled classes. Everybody needed the normalcy of going to class to help deal with the shock and grief, even the Professors.

He entered the room, noticing his usual crowd of first - third years waiting for him.

“Sorry I’m late guys, what did we have planned for today?” He dropped his bag and sat at the head of the semi-circle they created.

“Are you okay now Harry?” One of the girls asked. Harry startled, looking around at their wide eyed stares.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Let’s go over shields and stunners and when to use them.” Everyone gathered closer and the lesson began.

Mcgonagall had offered him special recognition for these lessons but he didn’t want anyone thinking she was just showing favoritism, or trying to ruin the lessons they had. He also didn’t want to draw any attention to himself, especially with the recent attacks he was being blamed by almost everyone for. She had agreed - reluctantly - and they had left it at that.

Later in the day as he was coming back from Herbology class, a group of Hufflepuffs approached him.

“Um, hi Harry,” The girl that must be the leader of the group spoke.

“Hi, how are you guys?” He asked, noticing the way most of the girls blushed as he smiled at them.

“W-we’re okay. We wanted to ask you if you had any more spots in your tutoring group.” Harry was shocked.

“You know about that?” They all nodded.

“Some of us are friends with the Gryffindors you tutor and they told us how great you are. Please Harry, could we study with you?” Harry felt like he was being put on the spot as they gazed at him pleadingly. They had discussed expanding the group, but decided against it due to the fear of Umbridge finding out. He felt bad the other houses were unable to get the same opportunity as the lions, even Mcgonagall was concerned about it.

“I-I’ll have to discuss this with my friends, but I’ll get back to you.” Harry noticed that they all shrank, shoulders drooping as they nodded and thanked him before walking off. They must have assumed that was a no. Harry sighed. He needed to fix this. Ron and Hermione approached him.

“What was that about?” Ron asked.

“The Gryffindors are talking. We need to find out who else they’ve told about the defense group. Get Ginny to ask them and get back to me. I have to talk to Clarissa about something.” Harry walked off before getting a reply. Around this time of day, Clarissa would be in her rooms. She would be meeting them for their lesson in the Room of Requirement in about half an hour. If he ran, he would catch her before she left. It had been hard to convince her to take an afternoon off for herself. They chose Tuesday afternoons because it was the least busy and his friends were always with him. Harry was also trying to get used to not having Clarissa around all the time as well. It was good practice for Yule.

He entered her rooms, calling out when he didn’t find her at her desk or in the kitchen. The door leading to her bedroom opened and Harry felt all the blood in his body rush in two different directions. He froze, and stared. Clarissa was wet. Wrapped in a towel. And wet. Naked. _And wet_.

“Harry, what’s wrong?” He hadn’t heard her. There were still droplets of water on her neck and …

“Harry!” He startled, finally pulling his gaze from her chest. Her face was red and Harry felt his own heat up once he realized what he’d been doing. He immediately turned around.

“I-I’m sorry!” He heard a soft giggle behind him and the sound of bare feet walking away.

“Is something wrong? You ran in here screaming my name.” Her voice sounded far away, so she must be back in her room, but the door was still open so he didn’t turn around. He heard draws opening and closing and he swallowed.

“N-No, nothing’s wrong. I just wanted to tell you something.” He closed his eyes tight as he pictured that towel falling away. There was the sound of ruffling and a zipper being pulled up. _Go down! Go down!_ He yelled in his mind. His current predicament only made him blush harder. This had never happened before, and while he knew it was perfectly normal and spoke of his attraction to Clarissa and his health, he was still embarrassed beyond belief. Thank heavens Clarissa hadn’t seen anything, but she would if he didn’t get himself back under control.

“I have something to tell you as well.” Came the reply from the other room. Harry started picturing the worst things he could think of and once he reached Ron covered in green slime, which brought memories of the cauldron that had exploded on Ron a few weeks ago, which also brought back memories of this morning, his erection died a swift death and he breathed in relief.

“You can turn around now.” Harry’s eyes widened when he heard the voice. He was so caught up that he hadn’t heard her leave her room. He turned around. She was now dressed in a green one piece jumper with a gray sweater over it. Harry raised his eyebrow at the colors. She went to the kitchen to put on tea and he took a seat on the sofa.

Tea was served and they settled down. Harry noticed Clarissa’s cheeks were still slightly pink. “I’m sorry for earlier, I should have knocked.” He whispered.

“It’s alright, I gave you the password so you could use it at any time. Let’s just move on. What did you want to tell me?” She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and gazed at him.

“A group of Hufflepuffs came to me asking me to tutor them. Apparently the Gryffindors are talking to their friends from other houses. I don’t know how many people know now. I know we considered expanding before and decided the risk was too great, but we can’t afford for the other students to start feeling left out and run to Umbridge just to spite us.” Clarissa nodded, considering the situation as she drank from her cup.

“What did you have in mind?” She asked, knowing he must have thought of something on his way to her.

“I was thinking we talk to Susan and Hannah, see what they think. They have been training since the year started, which means they know a lot of what I know. They can perhaps start their own defense group for their house. Umbridge hardly pays attention to the house of badgers, she certainly won’t notice, and I’m sure Professor Sprout would support it. We can ask Neville to speak with her.” Clarissa immediately nodded, liking the plan.

“That would be the wisest move to make. The last thing we need is for the houses to drift even further apart. We need to bring them closer together. This could also be a good set up for the future defense group that will feature members of all houses.”

“All houses?” Harry asked

“Yes, all houses. I’ve grown tired of the petty and pointless house rivalries in this castle. They do nothing but breed prejudice and paranoia in the students, who then go on to pass it on to their offspring.” Harry had nothing to say to that.

“We’ll talk to Susan and Hannah then. How about we bring Luna into it?” Clarissa looked amused. “She’s the only Ravenclaw we know and she can pass it on to their house.” Clarissa shook her head.

“It’s worth a try.” Harry nodded, pleased she agreed with him.

“What did you want to tell me?” The smile left her face, causing Harry to sit up straighter.

“I have orders from the Academy. I will be leaving a lot earlier than anticipated.” Harry fell back into the couch cushions, his eyes wide.

“How much earlier?” He whispered.

“A week,” She watched as he sighed and wiped his face tiredly.

“Yule holidays start in ten days. Does that mean you’re leaving tomorrow?” Harry felt sick as he asked.

“No,” He glanced at her, “In a few days though.” That didn’t make him feel any better.

“Why do you have to leave earlier?” He got up to pace. Clarissa stood with him and moved him to sit beside her.

“I’ll know once I arrive for the briefing.” Harry closed his eyes. “It’s only a few weeks Harry.” She whispered.

“A lot can happen in a few weeks.” He responded

“Don’t think like that. I need you to trust me. I’m coming back, Harry.” He couldn’t say anything. He had already said everything he could the first time. He nodded.

“I’m telling the others myself. Don’t say anything to them until then.” He nodded once more. They spent the next few minutes holding each other.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about the vow and our responsibilities lately. What happened with the Slytherins really drove home the weight of it all.” Clarissa listened silently. “Do you think maybe we shouldn’t have done this?” He asked quietly.

“I’m not entirely sure, to be honest. What bothers you so?”

He sighed, “It’s the same for me, I’m not bothered, but I’m also not entirely certain either. I guess I’m just waiting to see what happens next. I know that no matter what I do, things are going to happen that I can’t prevent. I only hope that we’ve managed to lessen the impact somehow by doing this.”

“We have Harry, I truly believe that we have.” He looked at her, and smiled.

“There’s something that I’ve been thinking about lately as well.” She had his full attention. “Ever since the wards were destroyed, we’ve been vulnerable in more ways than just one. Remember the ward I’d put up last year? Well that’s gone now, and we don’t know whether or not those spies we’d roadblocked aren’t back to their usual activities.” Harry paled. He hadn’t thought about that.

“So - so, what do we do?” He asked.

“There’s nothing we can do. Not until the new wards are up and functioning. To be honest, I’m glad the old ones were taken down, they were a mess, and I was always worried about their effectiveness, especially with Dumbledore in charge of managing them. I guess it would be safe to assume now, that Voldemort has already been made aware of the situation here. We should prepare for that.” Harry sighed. Voldemort finding out so soon wasn’t something he wanted to happen, but it was out of his control. It fact, he’d bet a lot of people would be finding out, and soon, they’d be trying to cause all sorts of problems for them. He remembered Mcgonagall asking them if they were prepared to face the consequences that came with making the vow and activating the Law. This was what she meant. Those consequences were bound to pop up sooner or later. He had been prepared then, and there was no way he was backing down now.

“We’ll be ready.” He spoke with assurance, sensing Clarissa’s quiet agreement beside him.

* * *

Susan and Hannah were excited for the chance to pass on all they’ve learnt to others. Luna was surprised they thought to include her.

“Are you sure you want me as a part of this?” She asked quietly. Harry sat beside her.

“Only if you want to Luna. I know some of your housemates haven’t been very kind to you, but it’s just the younger years for now. Many of them are suffering with Umbridge’s idea of defense. They need our help.” Luna nodded, gazing at Harry with an unreadable expression.

“I’ll have to learn all I can then, don’t want to be teaching something I don’t understand myself.”

“We’ll help you,” Hannah immediately offered.

“Thanks for telling us about this Harry.” Said Susan, Harry nodded.

“We’ll go over the time table and the syllabus and decide which topics are your strong points.” Said Hermione, taking the girls aside to discuss things.

Harry looked across the room. Clarissa was helping Neville with his kickboxing technique. He was struggling in that area. Ron was thriving with the more physical fighting methods, so Clarissa had him doing speed and accuracy drills. Harry found a quiet corner to begin his mediation for later tonight. Clarissa would be starting his Occlumency training tonight.

* * *

He took a quick shower and went to Clarissa’s rooms. They agreed they were the perfect location for these lessons. There was plenty of privacy and quiet, and Harry already felt comfortable inside. Upon entry, he was instructed to get comfortable on the rug in front of the fire place. It was a fluffy plush rug of a deep burgundy color. There were candles alight all around the room, giving the room a soft glow and a peaceful vibe. Harry quickly got comfortable, closing his eyes and focusing on his breathing.

“There are only a few methods known to help someone with Occlumency, though most of what you will learn will be from self study. You must study your mind, same like you would your magic, and create your own defenses. For now, focus on clearing your mind. All thoughts, emotions, memories, knowledge, all of it, clear it.” Harry’s brows furrowed. “This is the simplest, but also most challenging part of the process. You must be able to control your thoughts, when to think and when not to. The keys to Occlumency are control and patience. You must be patient with yourself, with your mind. You must also master concentration, develop it into a survival skill. This is the third key to mastering the art of Occlumency.” Harry felt her leave him and he quickly dived into his mind. It was hard to stop his thoughts from whirling. The silence of the room helped, but it also sounded almost deafening, causing him to wonder what was happening. There were many things he would normally use this time to think about, and now he was told not to think. He had just gotten used to analyzing his thoughts and controlling his emotions, now he had to learn how to lock his thoughts away.

When he was told to take a break, he decided to share his concerns. “It’s going to be hard for me to shut away my thoughts, my memories.” He whispered.

“I know, but it will be good for you. Many of those who master Occlumency are those with memories that need to be shut away, thoughts that cannot be shared with anyone. Some use it as a way to escape the past, shutting away things they would rather forget completely.” Harry gazed at her, knowing exactly what she was saying.

“I suppose I have a few memories like that.”

“The first time I learnt about Occlumency was after my parents were murdered. Headmaster Nakamura said I needed to deal with it, and taught me the skill as a way for me to control and deal with my emotions. I am forever grateful for those lessons, they may have saved my sanity.” Harry’s eyes widened. “Most people find it difficult to learn this skill because spending time in our own heads scares us, and coming to terms with what lies there seems more like unnecessary torture. Pain and trauma are sometimes impossible to overcome. But it becomes even more so when we refuse to face it.” Harry felt comfortable in this room, sitting on a rug, surrounded by candles. He knew there was a lot of things in his own mind that he was afraid to face. Memories he would rather not revisit.

“There is a reason why dementors are known to affect me so negatively.” He knew she was listening and he felt it was time he spoke to someone about this. “Whenever they come near me, I can hear my mother’s scream, hear her dying.” He swallowed as his throat clogged and his eyes watered.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that.” Clarissa whispered. Harry nodded, attempting to push away the feeling to cry.

“I always think about them. If they were here, if someone had saved them, if I had died with them.” He saw the recognition in her eyes, that deep level of understanding that only someone who suffered the same could ever feel. Finally, he had found someone who could relate to him in a way no-one else could.

“For my fifth birthday, I wanted to host a party. I had begged my mother for the opportunity. My parents had just come back from a long mission. I was overjoyed that they’d made it back in time for my birthday. That to me was the greatest gift of all.” Harry heard it before he saw the tears. He remained where he was, the candle between them. “The party was to begin at noon and my friend wanted me to come over in the morning for a before party outing. Her mother took me to the market, I had fun. When they dropped me off, leaving to go get ready for the start of the party, the first thing I noticed was the smell. There was this tangy smell in the air. It wasn’t overly unpleasant, just strong. It made me wrinkle my nose as I entered the house, wondering what could have caused that, and wondering if the house would smell like that when everyone arrived. My mother was on the floor in the dinning area. She had been setting up the table. There was food all over the table, and a large pink and white cake in the middle. There was nothing out of the ordinary, except the large needle in her throat, and the fact that no matter how much I shook her, she wouldn’t move, even though her eyes were still open.” Harry was also crying at this point, picturing it in his mind.

“I ran upstairs, where I knew my father’s study was located, screaming for him. He needed to get downstairs, to help mom. The door was opened, so I ran inside. Sitting in his chair was my dad, his head titled back as if he was sleeping. I rushed forward and shook him, shouting and crying, almost hyperventilating. He wouldn’t budge either. There was another needle in his throat. The last thing I remembered of that day, was waking up in the arms of someone, their hand in my hair. The scent was one I was familiar with, and I fell asleep once more.”

Harry waited a few minutes before asking, “Who was it?”

“Headmaster Nakamura. He was my father’s sword master.” Harry was surprised by that.

“The faces of my parents haunted me, my mother’s eyes in particular, and soon I was unable to sleep. I had horrible nightmares every night. I was emotionally and mentally exhausted. I did not eat, hardly opened my mouth to do anything but scream. Everyone was worried I wouldn’t live to see the New Year. Counselors were at a loss of how to improve my condition. I was likely a lost cause, if not for Occlumency. After I had found my parents’ killers, the Headmaster came to me once more. He had noticed that I had been using my shields as a way to block my emotions, rather than control them. I went through one year of intensive therapy and rebuilding my shields from scratch after going through every one of my memories in painful detail. It was horrible, but I survived, and I was better for it.” They spent the next few minutes in silence. Harry thought about his own emotions, was he blocking or controlling them, what was the difference? He thought about the Dursleys, how he was treated by them, and how it affected him. He would have to come to terms with that in order to perfect the skill. He couldn’t allow himself any vulnerabilities that someone could exploit if they did get access to his thoughts.

“There are a lot of things I have to come to terms with, things that are hard to accept. I don’t know if I can.” He whispered.

“You can. Where there is sorrow and sadness, there is joy and happiness. What you need to do, is find the balance, do not allow yourself to become trapped in your emotions. When you master Occlumency, there are many things you will notice that have changed. You will be able to remember more, grasp information faster, think clearer, and many other benefits. But you must make sure the shields you create are healthy, and to do so, you must accept yourself, and all the baggage you carry. To make your shields powerful, you must let go of that baggage. Every night, I want you to focus on clearing your mind and visiting your memories and thoughts. Get to know your mind. That is the first step. You cannot protect something you know nothing about.” Harry nodded and they ended the session for the night. It was pass curfew, but since Harry was in the tower, he wasn’t worried.

“Why do you think our magics bonded?” He asked suddenly as he helped Clarissa put away the many candles around the room.

“I’m not sure. Bonds speak of trust and acceptance. Our magics must have recognized something in the both of us that would cause us to bond.”

“Like what?” He watched her as she walked around the room, taking in all her movements. There was a grace, an almost stealthy prowl, like a predator, he thought it was sexy.

“Some people bond over their mutual love for one another, or the will to protect each other -”

“That’s it!” Clarissa jumped at his shout. She turned around, gazing at him questioningly.

“The vow!” Her eyes lit up with realization.

“Harry, what were the words we used?” She rushed to ask, racking her brain to remember that day.

“We promised to be partners, to protect each other, and to be together until we choose to part.” Clarissa sucked in a breath, freezing on the spot. Harry wondered what caused that reaction. “What is it?” He asked.

“Harry, those sound an awful lot like wedding vows.” She whispered, glancing shyly at him.

“What! B-but we weren’t getting married!” Harry felt his heart in his throat. He quickly closed his mouth.

“Our magics may have interpreted it as such. You need to go to Gringotts, find out if there has been a change in your status.” Her mind was racing, her heart beating wildly.

“Why?”

“Just trust me, if our magics bonded us, it may have shown up on record.” Harry swallowed, his head and heart pounding. He found the chair in front of the desk and collapsed onto it. Were they married?

“Don’t panic yet, we don’t know it went that deep, but it’s better to know sooner rather than later. I don’t think it did, or you would have gotten notification from the bank.” Harry relaxed marginally.

“Okay, I’ll go when we break for the holidays.” Clarissa nodded. She watched as he thought about something, curious about what had him so deep in thought. A minute passed, and he finally looked at her, raising from the chair and coming closer.

“I owe you an apology Clarissa.” He whispered. Clarissa was mildly confused.

“What?” She asked, wondering what he was saying.

“Sunday, I behaved unfairly towards you. I’m starting to understand now, why the castle chose you as the second Binder, why we’re meant to be partners in this as well, and even why our magics may have bonded us.” He took her hands, holding them by the tips of her fingers. She did not pull away, gazing into his eyes. “I believe that our paths were meant to cross, that we were meant to become partners, not just in battle, but in life as well.” She blushed deeply and swallowed thickly, her eyes widening.

“W-What are you saying Harry?”

“The truth is, a part of me - the part that didn’t resent you for stealing my spotlight - had felt relieved that you became my partner in the vow as well. Then there was a part of me that was terrified and I guess it all just boiled over. I still have a lot to learn, about a lot of things, and that includes trust. I’m still struggling with that, and maybe it’s not you that I don’t trust, it’s myself. Am I good enough? I want to be, but there’s always this feeling that I won’t be, that I’ll fail eventually, and it makes it hard for me sometimes.” Her eyes softened and she stepped closer, lacing their fingers together.

“I get it, I do. It’s a part of who you are. The greater the stakes, the greater the risk, the consequence of failure. The higher you climb, the harder the fall will be. You are not afraid to climb, but everyone, no matter who we are, is afraid to fall. So am I. I just refuse to allow that fear to stop me. Until you and I became partners, I don’t think I understood what true partnership was. I don’t think I accepted that total sacrifice, or welcomed it in fact. It was much easier, much simpler to stand alone. Now, I draw my strength from standing together with you. Now I live in the freedom of it. I told you I would stand with you Harry, I meant those words from the depth of my soul. You have nothing to fear from me. Just keep getting stronger, I will be proud to stand by you, always.” Harry wondered when she would stop amazing him like this, but he secretly wished that answer was never. They moved as one, each moving closer, until the distance between them disappeared, and their lips were sealed. The kiss was short and sweet, but it conveyed everything that was felt and said, and all that remained unsaid.

They walked over to the sofa and sat together. “Why do you think the castle chose us both as Binders?” He had always wondered what she thought about it.

“I was always taught that in all things, there must be balance, magic especially requires this in order to thrive. You and I each offer something different to the binding. You provide familiarity, I provide impartiality, and together, we provide balance.” Harry nodded his head, he had already arrived at that conclusion.

“At least there’s someone who can handle the snakes now.” Clarissa punched him on his shoulder and he laughed.

“What exactly does it mean to be bonded?” He asked.

“It means to accept - and be accepted by - someone completely. To form a connection with that person that acts as a physical and magical manifestation of that acceptance. That is the simplest explanation.”

“So, our magic only acknowledged that we accept and want to protect one another.”

“Exactly,”

“Okay, I can accept that.” He smiled at her and received a smile in response. “The books I’ve read all say each bond is unique. They say it depends on those involved.”

“Yes, that is the proven fact about bonds. No two are ever the same. We’ll have to figure out what this one means for us.” Harry already knew what it meant for him. As he gazed into the flames of the fireplace, he finally knew, what he was fighting for.

* * *

The next day Clarissa finally told everyone she was leaving a week early. The general reaction was shock, which quickly turned to worry.

“Will you be safe?” Hannah asked, head on Clarissa’s shoulder.

“As safe as I can be.” Clarissa whispered.

“You can’t tell us where you’re going?” Neville asked.

“No, it must be kept between those involved only.” Everyone sighed. “I won’t be alone, and it is not listed as a high risk mission, therefore we are expecting minimal danger.”

“But you don’t know for sure.” Susan surmised. Clarissa shook her head. Ron sighed.

“I don’t like this, how do we know something won’t go wrong.” Clarissa noticed the grimace Harry tried to hide and the pain in his gaze.

“Ronald,” Hermione scolded

“What?” Ron asked, confused. Susan grabbed her block head of a boyfriend and pulled him aside. When they returned, Ron stood beside Harry, offering silent support.

“I’m sorry I had to spring this on you all, but things like this happen all the time for field agents. We go where we’re needed, and return when the mission is complete, one way or another.”

“It’s just not fair that it has to be you.” Hannah whispered.

“Why not me Hannah? My life isn’t here like yours is. This is what I’ve been trained for, this is who I am.” No-one argued that point. “Since I’m leaving tomorrow, I wanted to give you guys these.” She removed a shrunken box from her pocket and enlarged it. Inside were other shrunken boxes, which were also removed and enlarged. She handed one to each of them.

“Happy Yuletide,” Everyone was shocked, especially Hermione.

“Y-You didn’t have to.” She whispered.

“I wanted to,” Clarissa responded. Some, like Neville, chose to leave theirs until the actual holiday to open. Luna tore into hers right away. She gasped when she pulled the pair of boots from the box.

“Thank you Clarissa,” The tiny Ravenclaw whispered, touching the shoes almost reverently.

“You’re welcome.” There was a squeal and everyone turned to Hannah. She was holding her pink silk dress in her hand.

“I can’t wait to wear it.” She glanced shyly at Neville, who smiled and blushed. Harry wondered what that meant.

Hermione had opened hers quietly in the common room later that evening. She immediately started reading the book on influential Muggleborns and their contributions to Wizarding society.

The next morning the group was outside, seeing Clarissa off.

“Study hard, don’t let this one slack off.” She said, pointing at Ron, who grinned.

“We won’t,” Susan glared playfully at him, causing some chuckles.

“We’ll miss you.” Hannah ran to hug her, prompting Susan and Luna to do the same.

“I’ll miss you too.” Harry swallowed, looking away from the scene.

"Harry?” He looked back, seeing the girls had stepped away. “Take care of yourself for me.” He nodded.

“You know I will. Be safe.” She nodded, taking off her ring and enlarging it.

“Goodbye everyone.” With one final look at Harry, she was gone. Only Harry managed to keep his jaw from dropping at the display of ingenious technology.

“Wow,” Neville summarized it perfectly.

* * *

That night Harry couldn’t sleep. He had trouble meditating and decided to go for a walk. When he exited the common room, he had to force himself not to look at the alcove leading to Clarissa’s rooms, knowing she wouldn’t be coming out to meet him. He watched the map as he walked under his cloak. The last time he had used these two items was last year, when he and Clarissa had discovered Crouch Jr was polyjuiced as Moody. It surprised him that he had been maintaining a good sleep schedule for so long. Usually it was difficult for him to fall asleep. Yet with Clarissa just outside the common room, he had been sleeping like a baby. It wasn’t even an issue of feeling safe. He had always felt safe inside the castle. There was just something about Clarissa. He sighed quietly, stopping and allowing the Ravenclaw prefect to walk past him before he continued walking once the boy had turned a corner. He headed to the Astronomy tower, remembering the last time he had been there.

He gazed at the moon, allowing his mind to enter a state of relative calm. Sensing something behind him, he turned, eyes squinting in the dark. “Who’s there?” He didn’t pull his wand, letting them believe he was unarmed.

“Hello Harry,” He sighed when Luna showed herself, gazing at him critically.

“Luna, what are you doing up here, and how did you know I was here?” He had still been under his cloak when he entered the tower, so how had she found him?

“I know a lot of things most people won’t even understand. Do you miss Clarissa?” Her question catches him off guard, but he saw no point in avoiding it.

“Yeah, it just doesn’t feel the same without her.”

“You shouldn’t worry. She’ll be just fine. I’m sure of it.” Harry nodded, not bothering to tell her they couldn’t really know for sure. “It’s amazing the things we discover about ourselves when we’re alone.” Harry gazed at her from sideways as she came to stand beside him. “I love the moon, don’t you?”

“It’s okay I guess, soothing to look at.” He answered. “How have you been Luna?” She smiled at him.

“I’ve been well. The Nargles have stopped pestering me.” Harry smiled at her, feeling oddly relaxed by her strange words.

“That’s good then.” Luna nodded and they lapsed into silence, gazing at the moon.

* * *

Fred walked through the corridors, looking for the blond. Draco has been surprisingly hard to find lately, and Fred had an idea why. He was still shocked by the announcement of Snape’s death. Hearing from Ron what Harry had told him only made it even more important that he speak to Draco, and make sure he was okay. He knew Draco was teetering on the edge, would this finally push him over?

At last he spots the Slytherin heading back to the dungeons, his two friends by his side.

“Draco,” The three startle but quickly recover, turning to face him. Draco’s eyes widen and the other two narrow theirs at his approach.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing Weasley?” Parkinson sneered.

“I’ll meet you guys in the common room.” Draco’s response surprises them.

“Draco -”

“I can look after myself.” He glared at her. Zabini took her hand and they started making their way down the stairs. Draco stepped away, walking towards the entrance hall. Fred followed him silently. Once they were away from prying eyes and ears, the blond rounded on him.

“What the hell was that! Don’t approach me when I’m around my friends. Have you lost your mind. Was that too much for your pea brain to understand?” He hissed. The words flowed off Fred like water. He took in the sunken cheeks and puffy eyes. The bags under those eyes. He stepped forward and hugged Draco, feeling him stiffen in his arms.

“Release me immediately.” Under normal circumstances, that tone would have made him run for the nearest exit, but this wasn’t a normal circumstance.

“How are you, Draco?” He was shoved away.

“Stupid Gryffindor, people die everyday. There is no reason to get all disgusting about it.” Draco huffed, crossing his arms in an obvious attempt to discourage any further hugs.

“He was your Godfather, Draco.” Fred saw Draco tense.

“So, what does it matter to you? He was the Head of Slytherin, the greasy dungeon bat, the most hated Professor inside Hogwarts. No one cared about him, so don’t pretend that you give a shit!”

“I may not have liked the man, but that doesn’t mean he should have died like that.”

“How do you know how he -. Potter. That big mouthed -”

“Stop it Draco, Harry isn’t to blame for this. I know you’re upset, and you’re hurt, I just wanted you to know I’m here, and to give my condolences. Don’t start being a prick again.”

“What does you being here do for me? You Gryffindors think a few nice words and invading people’s personal space solves everything. Not every problem goes away by charging it head on. Some things need subtly, not brute force. A letter would have done the job nicely.”

“I thought, given the circumstances, I needed to say it in person.”

“I don’t need your pity.” He sneered. Fred sighed.

“It’s not pity, it’s concern. You need to learn the difference.” He gazed at Draco until the blond looked away.

“Whatever,”

“Will you be alright during the holidays?” Draco looked at him, brows creased together.

“What are you talking about?”

“Draco, everyone knows who killed Snape. Will you be safe to go home?” Draco stepped back, shocked for a moment, before the rage descended.

“Listen to me, my business doesn’t concern you, and I don’t need your help. So why don’t you turn around and get -” He stopped talking, eyes wide as Fred pressed a finger to his lips. His went cross eyed to look at the digit, before he made eye contact with the redhead, and glared.

“I get it, you have a big mouth and you can make paint peal away with your words, but I also know it’s mostly a defense mechanism. You use it to hide your feelings, to not feel vulnerable. I get that you don’t trust me yet, but that doesn’t change the fact that I care for you, and I want to make sure you’re safe.” Draco stepped back, barely looking at Fred as he stepped around him. As he walked away, he spoke softly.

“I doubt that pigeon of yours will be able to deliver any mail to me, so save yourself the trouble.” Fred grinned, knowing that meant Draco wouldn’t be home this holiday. He walked away, feeling good that he’d thought of this. Draco may be cold towards him now, but he knew he was melting slowly. And when he fell, Fred would be there to catch him.

* * *

Clarissa entered the office silently, standing before the desk, waiting to be acknowledged.

“Good afternoon Agent, I see you’ve made it back safely.”

“Yes sir,” Salvador looked up from his paperwork.

“Where is your partner?” He asked.

“She’s in the labs, discussing weapons with Dr. Courage.” He nodded.

“Keep your arsenal light for the trip. You won’t need many weapons, but make sure to stock up on other essentials.” Clarissa nodded, “How is Hogwarts, was your charge taken care of?”

“Yes, Harry will be with his Godfather and another adult for the holidays. I’ve been told the house is fortified. Sam also updated Harry’s ring, he will be able to contact the team if he is in danger.” Salvador nodded.

“Then now is the time for you to forget everything about England and what awaits you there. Enter into your mission mind frame. There is nothing else more important right now.” He watched as she straightened at his words. “Our Intel tells us the group is a small one, possibly operating under a bigger system. Your job isn’t to find this bigger boss, you are to get the hostages out. That is your mission. Gena has already been briefed. Watch her in the field, I don’t want her going off and doing anything stupid, therefore you are the Primary while on this mission.” Clarissa remembered Gena’s prank from their first mission together. They may have only been after a crop thief at the time, but she recalled how many times Gena had gone off script.

“Understood sir.”

“Spend some time, a few days perhaps, scoping out the premises. We need information about the compound, in case there are others like it.” Clarissa nodded, “About your little project, I’ve gathered a team. Doctor Francis has had incredible success on his end. We will be moving soon.” Clarissa smiled briefly at that. She couldn’t wait.

“Go and meet with your partner. You leave tonight.” Clarissa nodded and turned around, “And Clarissa?” She stopped, turning back around to face him.

“Be careful, things get too hot, for whatever reason, get out, don’t linger.”

“Hai Sensei,” She bowed deeply, before exiting the room. Salvador watched her leave, sighing deeply and rolling the ball in his hand. He closed his eyes, whispering softly.

“She has grown well Sagi, Mia. She will do us proud.”

* * *

The Funeral of Severus Snape was a simple affair. Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, and surprisingly, Malfoy, spoke briefly about their colleague, friend, and mentor. The student body was led in a prayer as his body was removed from the grounds, heading to the burial plot. The students left the quidditch pitch - where the service was kept - and went to their rooms. They were leaving for the train in an hour. Dumbledore had somehow managed to have the funeral on the morning everyone was to leave for the holidays. Harry didn’t know how he managed that, but they would be on the train in an hour. He was already packed and ready to go.

He entered the dorm room, snorting in amusement as Ron ran around the room, throwing his stuff into his trunk.

“Have you forgotten what Clarissa taught us this summer?” Ron stopped and gazed at him, the two of them snorting at the memory of ditching the Order. They smiled as they remembered their punctual friend. No doubt, if she was here, Ron would have been ready to go from the night before. Ron noticed the look on Harry’s face and stepped over.

“She’ll be alright mate.” He patted Harry’s shoulder. Neville entered the room at that moment.

“Haven’t you finished packing?” He asked. Ron cursed and continued his hasty packing. Neville shook his head and started helping, folding the clothes so the books could actually fit inside the trunk.

 _{Agustin,}_ Harry’s sudden hisses frightened the boys but they immediately went back to their task.

 _{Harry?}_ Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw his familiar coming from under his bed.

“The Hell!” Ron shouted, moving away and closing his trunk. Harry’s eyebrows rose to his hairline as he gazed at Agustin.

“Wow Harry, he’s grown, how had we missed that?” Neville asked, remarkably calm.

“I-I don’t know,” Harry whispered. Agustin seemed to have doubled in size overnight. His diamond shapes appeared to be larger, and there was a bluish tint to him now. Harry also saw the crown on his head had gotten so big that it flopped over to the side, unable to stay upright with its size.

 _{Agustin, you’ve grown so big. Is this normal?}_ He knelt on the ground, running his hand along Agustin’s back.

 _{Yes Harry. I am male, and I am now fully matured.}_ Harry was blown away. He didn’t know Agustin was still growing. There was so much he still didn’t know about his familiar. He would need to find a book on his species soon, so he could avoid any further surprises.

“He’s fully grown now. Apparently, he was still growing when I got him.” Harry answered the two silent lions behind him.

“There’s no way you’ll be able to carry him now.” Said Ron. Harry almost pouted. He would miss carrying Agustin under his robes. The weight of the snake was something he secretly enjoyed feeling.

“How will we get him on the train without frightening everyone?” Neville asked. Harry’s eyes widened and he cursed.

“Any ideas?” He asked.

“Well, we could just cover him with a blanket or something.” Ron suggested. Harry wasn’t sure what he thought about that.

“Maybe a notice-me-not spell?” Neville suggested. Harry loved that one. He turned back to Agustin.

 _{Can I cast a spell on you? It’s to hide you so you don’t frighten everyone.}_ Harry wondered how he would be able to bring Agustin back after the holidays. He was so big now. Umbridge was likely to try to get him killed, like what Malfoy did to Buckbeak. He wouldn’t allow anyone to harm his familiar.

 _{You may, no one else can, I am immune to most spells. Your magic will work because we are bonded.}_ Something else he was unaware of, but he was happy that no-one else could cast spells on Agustin. He cast the spell.

 _{Follow me closely. I’ll remove it when we get on the train. You’ll have to walk since I can’t carry you anymore. Hiss if I’m walking too fast.}_ He received a hiss of confirmation and they exited the room.

Harry was pleasantly surprised that Agustin could not only walk, but run, faster than him! How the hell was that possible. His long lithe body allowed for great speed. He could twist around corners so fast and his stubby legs were not to be underestimated. Harry had discovered that the spell only worked if he was close by, so he, Ron and Neville had to jog to keep up with the snake, who was coming in and out of focus as the spell went on and off. Thankfully no-one saw him. He was certainly having fun giving them a work out. Harry actually enjoyed the challenge. Ron grumbled, but he too enjoyed it.

* * *

The train ride was interesting. Agustin was large enough to take up a whole seat for himself. He spent the ride lounging across the legs of Harry, Neville and Hannah. Everyone was surprised by his massive size, and Harry actually felt pride bubble in his chest at how majestic his familiar looked, crown and all.

They exited the train and split up after wishing each other well. Hermione stepped towards her parents before noticing the silent man that stood beside them. Without thinking, she squealed, throwing herself in his arms. He caught her in a firm but gentle grip and she relished it.

“Viktor, what are you doing here?” She finally got her brain back online and remembered her parents were watching. “Mom, Dad, this is -”

“We know honey, Viktor visited us. We wanted to surprise you.” Hermione turned towards Viktor for an answer.

“I’m taking some time off training, and thought I would visit. I asked your parents if they would join us for the holidays. I want to bring you to my country, show you around the town where I grew up.” Hermione immediately turned to her parents. Her father held up his hand, preventing the pleading from starting.

“We’ve already agreed.” That caused another squeal and she jumped on her parents, before going back to hugging Viktor.

Harry spotted Sirius and Remus, Hedwig perched on Remus' shoulder. She had flown ahead of the train to the station and she already knew who they were going home with, without needing to be told. Such a smart girl. Harry smiled and headed for them. As he reached them, he paused, hearing a squeal behind him. He turned around, surprised to see Hermione in the arms of her boyfriend, Viktor Krum. He wondered what was the news about that. Turning back around, he finally noticed the figure headed towards him.

“Derek?” He asked, shock lacing his voice. Sirius was watching the young man standing there dressed in crisp black slacks and a tailored gray shirt as he grumbled about Harry not greeting him first. Remus stood silently beside him.

“Is she okay, did something happen?” Harry asked, further confusing his guardians.

“Relax Harry, you know Clarissa can take care of herself.” Harry’s shoulders slumped. He was kind of hoping he would say she was back from the mission already, even though it had only been a few days.

“Why are you here, are you my new bodyguard?” Derek laughed as Harry gazed at him.

“No, I doubt your guardians would appreciate that. I’m here to drop off something, or should I say, someone.” He moved away and Harry finally noticed the cage and the occupant inside.

“Tessa!” He raced towards the cage, opening it and allowing the lemur to climb onto his shoulder. He turned towards Derek, ignoring the looks on everyone’s faces. People should mind their own business. “Why is she here?” He asked, petting Clarissa’s familiar.

“Clarissa asked me to bring her to you. Their bond has been strained lately. She thought being near you would help.” Harry nodded, knowing with his bond with Clarissa, Tessa would feel more calm. “This bag has all her things.” He took the bag. “There is a letter in there, addressed to you. Happy Yule Harry.”

“You too, say hi to everyone for me.” Derek nodded before walking away.

“Harry, who - what - what’s going on?” Sirius asked, watching the back of the young man as he walked away, before turning back to his godson.

“This is Tessa, Clarissa’s familiar. Clarissa is on a mission right now, she wants me to take care of Tessa until she returns.” Harry explained, smiling when Tessa pulled his hair and wailed at him.

“So the monkey’s coming with us?” Sirius asked, relieved the situation was so simple.

“She’s a lemur Sirius, there is a difference.” Sirius shrugged. Remus shrunk Harry’s trunk and placed it in his pocket.

“Let’s go then,”

“Wait,” Harry whispered the spell to cancel the notice-me-not and Agustin came into view, frightening everyone. The crowd quickly dispersed as everyone ran in different directions to escape the massive serpent. Harry laughed.

“What - What the hell is that!” Sirius shouted. He was going to gray prematurely at this rate.

“That’s Agustin, Sirius, don’t tell me you forgot about him.” Harry laughed. Sirius’ eyes widened.

“That’s your familiar? He’s grown.” Remus observed, feeling a bit apprehensive about taking the serpent with them. He was not expecting so many animals to be coming home with them.

“Yup!” Harry stated happily.

Sirius groaned, “Why couldn’t it have been a monkey too.” Harry burst out laughing again, and even Remus joined in this time.

So far the holidays were starting out good. Harry couldn’t wait to read Clarissa’s letter. He wondered what she had to tell him. He petted Tessa when she wailed as Remus came closer, having won the round of rock-paper-scissors with Sirius. Now the animagus had to apparate Agustin with him. Whatever the next two weeks held in store, he would face it, and pray everything worked out for the best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments give me wings! The first term of the new school year has ended. Harry has two weeks of holidays ahead of him. Clarissa will not be in these chapters, so I hope you're ready to see Harry navigate through the break without her. Yule will be a two chapter feature, because I simply cannot fit it all into one if I tried, nor do I want to try. 
> 
> See you on Friday!


	31. Yuletide: Week One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule Holidays are off to a good? start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late! I apologize lovelies. This chapter was murder to get through. I wonder if it'll set a new record for longest chapter of the story so far?
> 
> Only one way to find out: Enjoy the chapter!

They landed in an empty lot between two identical looking houses. Harry wondered why they would apparate to a spot like this, it looked like a vacant lot where a house was once located. Before he could question it further, he was handed a piece of paper with some words written on it and told to memorize them. As he committed the address to memory and spoke the words aloud, a house appeared in the once vacant lot.

He turned to Remus for an explanation as Sirius attempted to wrestle Agustin inside.

“The house is under the fidelius charm, it is a charm that shields the property from any outside parties locating it. It removes the location from the memory of anyone who knew of it before the charm was activated, and protects the address from being revealed through property records. A person known as the secret keeper is the only one allowed to give out the address to others.” Harry nodded his head, not sure what to think about that.

“Like how Pettigrew was my parents’ secret keeper, but he betrayed them.” The two men paled at that, and Sirius looked sick as he entered the house. Remus squeezed Harry’s shoulder before going into another room.

“Okay Harry, some rules. Number one; don’t enter the house with too much noise, and whatever you do, avoid this little area by the door, okay?” Sirius spoke as he closed the door.

“Why?” Harry asked, watching as Tessa jumped from his shoulder and unto a curtain on the wall. Sirius looked startled as the curtain opened and a voice began shrieking.

“Blood Traitor! Scum! Nasty Little Mudblood! Get Out! Get Out!” Harry was stunned as the woman in the portrait continued to spew hateful words at him. Remus ran towards them, helping Sirius to cover the portrait once more. Once they managed to get it done, the horrible tirade stopped, and everyone breathed in relief.

“What the hell was that!?” Harry shouted. Sirius immediately shushed him and herded him into the other room, which Harry noticed was the kitchen. Tessa was back on his shoulder and looking terrified. Harry tried to sooth her, even as his own heart tried to beat right out of his chest. That was bloody terrifying.

“That was Sirius’ mother, Lady Walburga Black. She doesn’t like what she considers to be lesser beings in her home, so she screams at us an awful lot.” Remus rubbed his hand down his face, a sign that he’d dealt with that one too many times.

“Lesser beings?” Harry asked

“Anyone with muggle blood or who doesn’t support the dark. She had tried to disown Sirius from the family line when he became a Gryffindor, a notoriously light house and became friends with James Potter, the heir of a light family.” Remus explained. Harry thought the woman sounded terrible.

“It didn’t help matters that I was also friends with Moony over here.” Sirius bumped Remus as he passed. Agustin walked in and Harry crouched down to have a conversation with the snake.

 _{What do you think of the house Agustin? We’ll be staying here for a few weeks before heading back to Hogwarts.}_ Harry explained.

 _{It’s old and it stinks, I don’t think it is a good habitat for you Harry.}_ Harry rolled his eyes. Thank heavens Sirius didn’t hear that.

 _{Well, just try to like it, okay? For my sake.}_ He almost pouted, though Agustin wouldn’t understand the facial expression anyway.

 _{The things I do for you.}_ Harry snorted before standing once more and seating himself at the table. Agustin walked under the table and Harry could see Sirius wasn’t too comfortable having him out of his sight.

“So Harry, how’s the school year so far?” Sirius asked, deciding to ignore the dangerous serpent under the table for now.

“Oh, it’s good I guess, just a few things happening here and there.” Harry answered awkwardly, stirring his tea to distract himself.

“We never got around to asking, but, how have you been coping, with everything?” Harry knew what Remus meant by that, he didn’t need to ask for an explanation. The articles, the attack on the wards, so much has happened since the year started. Harry was certain any normal person wouldn’t be able to cope.

“I’ve been taking things one day at a time, just going through everything bit by bit. Really, that’s the only thing I can do. I know it’s not my fault those people have died, but I feel like blaming myself. Clarissa usually snaps me right out of it though. She won’t allow me to blame myself.” Harry smiled into his tea, watching his reflection on the surface of the liquid.

“Harry?” He looked up, gazing at the two men. “You told us Clarissa has gone on a mission, I thought she wasn’t taking missions until after her assignment was over.” Harry sighed.

“Clarissa will soon be graduating and once that happens, she’ll be a fully qualified field agent, ready to take on large scale assignments. We don’t know how long she’ll be my bodyguard, with the war that’s starting and everything that’s happening, it may take years. I don’t want Clarissa to feel like she has to put her life on hold for me.” He explained.

“Harry, she isn’t putting her life on hold. This is her job -”

“No, it isn’t.” Harry stared right at Remus as he spoke. Before either man could respond, he turned to Sirius. “Where’s my room? I’d like to set up Tessa’s enclosure and Hedwig’s perch and relax for a while.” He attempted to smile but it came out as more of a grimace.

“O-Oh, right, follow me. I’ll have to give you the grand tour Harry, this place has a lot to show. There are a few places I’d rather you didn’t go to, at least not without me.” Remus sighed and buried his head in his palms as Sirius and Harry ascended the stairs, talking normally. Harry’s reaction had startled him a bit. He was off to a rocky start, but, he had the entire holiday to make up for it and get Harry to trust him again. He needed to see that they were there for him, that they cared and only wanted the best for him, otherwise, all will be lost.

Harry entered the room and looked around, Sirius’ voice echoing as he called over his shoulder that he could come back downstairs whenever he felt like it. Harry knew he should be taking this time to really get to know Sirius, but right now he just wanted to be alone. He closed the door and surveyed the room. It was a decent size, clean, and had all the things he would need. A bed, a wardrobe and dresser, a mirror, a desk with a chair and plenty of space for him to add whatever else he might need.

The first thing Harry did was change the color of the paint and bedding. He already lived in Gryffindor tower back at school, he didn’t need the red and gold color scheme while he was not there. While he was proud of his house, he was not really a fan of the color red. It was too loud, and not very calming at all. The walls became a nice rich cream color with accents of brown and blue. The bedding turned to light blue and black. He sighed, it was already making such a difference on the room, and his mood. He was feeling calmer already.

He turned towards a nice little empty area by the dresser. Reaching into the bag with Tessa’s things, he found the mini enclosure and enlarged it. He placed it there and watched as she immediately went over to inspect it.

Next was Hedwig’s perch and cage. After that were his books and parchment for the desk. It was empty and the room carried a stale taste in the air. No-one has been in here for years, so while he was there, he would attempt to make it a bit more livable and homey.

Once he was finished stacking his clothes away, he went around the room, adding the candles in strategic places, before laying out the silver plush carpet he’d bought in Hogsmeade in front of his bed, and sitting on it in a meditative pose. He closed his eyes, and started to calm his breathing so he could enter his mind. It was quiet, and relatively peaceful here, so he may as well work on his Occlumency.

Getting to know his mind wasn’t as easy as getting to know his magic. He was having some trouble going through and categorizing each individual thought and feeling, it was so overwhelming. He finally gave up for the day after an hour or so had passed. When he opened his eyes, Agustin and Tessa were beside him, asleep. He petted them both before rising and stretching his legs.

Turning around, he was surprised to see a plate of sandwiches and some juice on his desk. Someone must have peaked in on him when lunch time came around. He sat himself down and took up a sandwich.

Tessa was on his shoulder in the next second and wailing at him.

“Oh, shit, I forgot. Sorry Tess.” He stood up and went over to her bag. There must be some food for her inside. He would make sure to get her some fresh fruits tomorrow. There was a book inside and he flipped the pages. Tessa’s diet was very varied, so he wouldn’t have any problems feeding her. There were also instructions on grooming and some of her general behavioral traits. He wished he could find a book like this about Agustin’s species. Maybe he should search the library. Sirius had mentioned that there was one while he was talking to him earlier. He would start there.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Harry was still a bit unsure about both men, so he was careful about what he said and how he behaved. It showed. Once he was finished eating, Sirius promised to show him the library the next day and Harry retired for the evening.

Once inside his room, Harry sat down at his desk, Clarissa’s letter in hand. It had been on his mind since he learned she had written him one, but there was a slight apprehension about reading it. What if she had written a letter to say goodbye. There was a part of him that still had doubts about Clarissa’s resolve to stay by his side. It was getting smaller, but it was still there, still annoying him from time to time. Had she decided returning to the Academy and becoming a full agent was better than babysitting him after all? The question nagged him endlessly.

He closed his eyes, and saw his favorite thing in the whole world. Whenever Clarissa looked at him, her eyes always became so expressive. They would look to be almost glowing with the intensity of her emotions, whatever they were in that moment. He opened his eyes. No, there was no way she would look at him that way and walk away from him so easily. He owed her his trust. He could not doubt her.

Harry tore open the seal and unfolded the letter, now curious about its contents.

 _Harry,_

_I’m writing this letter because I know that it isn’t easy for you. You have struggled with your fears and insecurities surrounding us. You must face so much, I wish there was more I could do for you, but at the same time, I know that you are so strong you don’t really need me. When you need something, it becomes a weakness for you, something you cannot survive without. You and I understand the dangers of those, and how they can be used against us in a fight. You and I have something powerful Harry, we have strength fueled by desire. Our desire to live, to end this horrible war and to protect each other. Those desires do not make us weak, they do not define who we are._

_Each day, I greet you with the thought of seeing that strength grow. As sure as I am that you will be triumphant in this conflict, I am also sure that we will see each other again soon. Enjoy your holidays. I’ve sent Tessa to take care of you, I trust you will both have fun while I’m away. Make sure to study hard and look after yourself._

_Clarissa._

Harry had to re-read the short letter. He didn’t know how long he sat there, staring at the paper and reading the words. By the time he felt he had memorized it word for word, he was sure it was late into the night. He would stop worrying and second guessing everything. He would take that final step and let go.

* * *

Dumbledore entered the room, his heavy feet dragging him along. He was exhausted. He hadn’t known his work load would have increased once the students went home, he was entirely sure it would be the opposite. It had only been a day since they left, and he was already operating on steam, all his energy burned out hours ago. The officials from the Ministry were relentless in their investigations of Severus’ death. They were most displeased that he had buried the body without allowing their investigators to take a look at it. Nothing he said could appease their righteous anger.

On top of that, he had just found out that Minerva had signed for the school to receive a full cleansing. The request had already gone through, there was nothing he could do to stop it. If he went to the Ministry and try to retract the request, he would face no opposition, but he would forever have that cloud of doubt and suspicion hanging over his head and he would rather avoid that at all cost. His head had been pounding all day.

Sometimes he felt being alone at the top was surely a burden, no wonder Tom had lost his sanity. It was not easy having the world on your shoulders, especially when others tried to oppose you. It was a bloody headache that was what it was.

Now here he was, dealing with another headache.

“Good evening Governors of Hogwarts.” His temples throbbed when he noticed a few new faces in the crowd. Among them sat Lucius Malfoy. It seemed his efforts in stalling the man’s admittance onto the board had failed. Right after Severus’ death, his presence was even more suspicious than normal. It did not bode well for him.

“What is the purpose of this meeting Headmaster, some of us have things to do.” Lord Avery sneered. Oh how Albus hated the pompous fool. If only revealing his true identity would actually make a difference, but it certainly paid to have friends in high places, and Avery had just that, and plenty of money to boot.

“Just a moment Lord Avery. I’m sure we all have things to do, but the safety and efficient running of Hogwarts is our top priority. Isn’t that why we all chose to undertake this service.” He knew that many of them here were only here to boost their social standings, not because they actually cared about the school, even if their children attended. And so he began his report, answering their questions with all the patience of a practiced and wise Politician. He may not like Politics, but he counted himself among the best.

“Who is this man who has offered Hogwarts such a gracious service. We must meet with him, to thank him personally.” Albus fought his rising panic as the Malfoy Lord’s suggestion was instantly approved by the members of the board. He could not afford for any of them to meet Salvador, the very thought made him ill.

“Unfortunately, he has asked to remain anonymous. I will however, pass on your gratitude myself.” Before they could make any further demands, the meeting was once again in full swing. Once he had gotten everything out of the way, he voiced the real reason he had called this meeting.

“I am sure by now most if not all of you have been made aware of the more recent activities inside the castle. In response to the rising conflict both in and outside Hogwarts, the student body has opted to reactivate an ancient Law long buried within the foundation of the castle to ensure the conflict does not escalate pass its current levels.” He watched as the confusion and realization dawned on their faces. It seemed not everyone was made aware.

“How are the students able to activate any law inside the school? Such a thing should not be possible.”

“My greatest concern is how you could have allowed such a thing to take place right in front of you, and you did nothing to stop it.”

Albus rushed to speak before the animosity towards him escalated. “I assure you it was not my intention to allow it to pass, but unfortunately the Law was designed specifically to allow the students the power over it, with the backing of a few members of staff. As the student body makes up over eighty percent of the magical presence inside Hogwarts, they are quite the force to be reckoned with.” He tried to phrase it as if it was out of his control, and this time there was no need to embellish the facts.

“So your staff also played a role. That means they must have done so without your consent. Should we be worried about who is actually running the school Dumbledore, because it doesn’t sound like you have any actual power over what happens inside the castle anymore.” Oh how Albus hated those words. No power. It was truly frightening, but he intended to rectify that as soon as possible.

“I believe the law can actually serve Hogwarts well, especially with the current state of things. As long as we are the ones in control of it.” He watched as their interests piqued. “If we endorse this law, while also maintaining control of its effects, we will be better able to monitor the activities of the students while governing the school. It will be a most advantageous pursuit.” The questions started flying after that, asking how they could regain control of the school from the students. Albus wasn’t worried about the entire student body rising up and rebelling against their authority the way the others were. Oh no, he was only worried about a small group in particular, lead by none other than Harry Potter.

* * *

Harry grumbled and grunted, refusing to wake. His sleep was fitful at best last night and he hadn’t really fallen asleep until after four this morning. He didn’t want to wake yet. The sting of something hitting against his chest could no longer be ignored however, and he opened his eyes, squinting to see what was bothering him.

Agustin was there leaning over him, his tail batting against his chest over and over again in an attempt to wake him. Harry groaned and glared at the snake, before turning over to go back to sleep.

 _{Harry, wake up. I am in need of sustenance and your dwelling is severely lacking in adequate prey. Unless you wish for me to snack on that enticing furry creature, I suggest you wake up right now.}_ The thought of Agustin eating Tessa did vanish some of the sleep from his eyes. He rolled over enough to wandlessly open the door, watching the snake as he walked towards it with narrowed eyes.

As he turned over again, wishing for just a half hour more, he heard a yelp and a curse. Sighing loudly Harry sat up in bed. Today was off to a horrible start already it seemed. Standing at the entrance to his room was Sirius, eyes glued on Agustin as he made his way out the door and out of sight, in search of his first meal of the day. Harry guessed he would find plenty of rats to eat in the house, and if not, he would let him out to hunt in the surrounding area.

Tessa had just settled herself on Harry’s head when Sirius turned back towards him. “Morning Pup. Breakfast is almost ready.” He came inside, stopping at the desk and seating himself in the chair.

Harry rose and went to the window, opening it for Hedwig to make her way out. He then refilled her water container and wandlessly cleaned her cage. Turning around he went towards Tessa’s enclosure.

“Morning Sirius.” He answered the silent man who was watching him go about his room. He removed the brush from Tessa’s bag and removed her from his head, sitting on the bed to groom her. Since she was still fairly restless, he started with her tail.

“What are you doing Harry?” Sirius asked as he watched Harry attempt to comb the animal’s hair without it knowing. Every time it turned towards him, he would hide the brush and pretend that he wasn’t doing anything.

“Tessa isn’t a fan of the brush, so I have to be stealthy. She needs to be combed at least twice a day. Her hair is very thick and it’s prone to knotting. There’s also the fact that she can catch pests in her hair and I have to search for those.” He smiled at Tessa as she held his face in her hands.

“Won’t she do that for herself?” Sirius asked.

“Mostly, yes, but she can’t get them all. If she were in the wild, other lemurs in her family would help. I guess I’m the other lemurs.” Sirius snorted and stood.

“Well I’ll leave you to it. Come down once you’re finished.” Harry nodded silently, listening to the door as it was closed.

After play fighting with Tessa and the brush, he did a series of sit ups and push ups to wake his body and stretch his muscles, before taking a shower and going downstairs. Agustin hadn’t returned yet and Harry wondered where he was.

“Have you seen Agustin?” He asked as he entered the kitchen. Sirius looked up from his newspaper and Remus glanced over his shoulder from the stove.

“No, why, is he missing?” Remus asked.

“No, he’s out hunting, although I’m not sure where.” Harry thanked Remus as a plate of eggs, bacon and hash browns was placed in front of him and he dug in.

“He should be back later.” Remus responded as Sirius grumbled that he hoped the snake ate Kreature. Harry wasn’t sure what he meant by that.

The day went on slowly. Sirius kept engaging Harry in conversation about various things and Remus asked questions about his school life. When he asked to see the library Sirius was quick to show him, and even quicker to pout and complain when he chose to remain in there for the entire afternoon.

Harry found many books on creatures but none on Agustin’s species specifically. After lunch he hit the jack pot in the form of a small passage in a book on the history of magical creatures. There was some information on a species of snake that were worshiped by ancient civilizations, up until a scientist discovered the benefits of the snake’s skin and venom in his search for a cure for a virus that was killing off the people of that time period. Once his discovery was made public, the mass hunting began, and the species quickly became extinct after that, going into hiding to preserve their small numbers.

Harry ended up reading the entire book, totally invested in learning about human civilization and their relationships with creatures. It was fascinating. Once he was finished, he went in search of his two housemates, finding them in the sitting room downstairs.

“Finally he emerges. We thought we’d lost you forever to the pages of the ancient tomes of knowledge and power.” Harry snorted at Sirius’ words.

“I’m done reading for the day. I was hoping you guys had somewhere I could get a bit of training done.” They gazed at him in shock.

“Harry, you’re on holiday, there’s no need to train, have some fun, relax.” Sirius tried to reason with him.

“I can’t afford to slack off on my training Sirius. It’s not a school related activity, it’s a necessity, no matter where I am.” The silence stretched on.

“Alright Harry. We understand.” Remus spoke for the two men, Sirius nodding silently. “We don’t have a training room, but we can ward a small room for you to use.” They rose and headed upstairs, Harry trailing behind, trying to find the right room.

“You guys never have mock duels or anything like that, to keep in shape?” Harry asked curiously.

“Well Harry, when you’re naturally talented - ow!” Sirius cried out when Remus hit him on the back of his head. Harry chuckled.

“I suppose the thought just never occurred, although, now that you’ve mentioned it, it would be nice to get in some exercise.” Remus responded. They decided on a room that was once the family dining room, meant for quiet private family dinners and gatherings. They set about cleaning the room. Sirius called for his elf. Harry was surprised he had to call at least three times before the old thing finally decided to show up. It was told to clean the room, and after arguing with Sirius - once again surprising Harry - it set about completing the task.

Once the room was in a somewhat better condition than it was previously, Sirius and Remus started setting it up as a training room. Sirius was quick to get excited at the thought of training with Harry, and the set up was done in no time.

Harry adjusted his technique slightly to accommodate the new space. There was a lot that was different about this room. One; it could not absorb his attacks, so he would have to be careful not to cause real damage to the walls and floor. Two; it could not change its appearance, so there was no way for him to practice fighting in different environments. Three; there weren’t many tools available to assist him, so he would have to make due with practicing his combat training rather than his dueling. It wasn’t so bad. He could practice incorporating his magic into his physical movements. He had some ideas for enhancement that he wanted to try.

Sirius and Remus stood on the sidelines after warding the room as best as they could without affecting the warding of the house itself. They watched as Harry stretched, practiced his breathing and mumbled to himself before he suddenly starting running and jumping around the room. They glanced at each other, wondering what was going on.

Harry created some targets with his magic, and jumping again he fired at them, destroying them completely. He focused on increasing the speed of his attacks while running, with and without using his magic to enhance his physical speed.

Sirius and Remus came closer as he destroyed his twentieth target.

“Wow Pup, how are you able to increase and decrease your speed like that?” Sirius asked as Remus inspected the wreckage in the room.

“I used my magic, and focused it in my feet and arms. I wanted to test out a theory I had about using magic to enhance physical strength and speed. So far it’s turning out okay.” Sirius gazed at him in awe and Remus looked intrigued.

“Do you think you could do it while fighting against Sirius and I?” Harry smirked, relaxing his body as Sirius and Remus took dueling stances.

* * *

The dueling soon became a regular part of their everyday routine. Sirius still tried to get Harry to do ‘regular teenage stuff’, he even went as far as to give Harry the sex talk! Asking if he masturbated regularly. Remus had to rescue Sirius after Harry had set his clothes on fire for embarrassing him. Once it came time for Harry to start doing his assignments, Sirius decided an intervention was needed.

Entering the library as Snuffles, Sirius proceeded to creep up on Harry, who was busy scribbling away with his quill, occasionally glancing at the opened page of his text book. Seizing his chance, he jumped up and grabbed the parchment, running out the room at full speed, Harry’s shouts and curses following him out the room.

Harry managed to hit him with a jinx as he turned the corner, his hind legs vanishing and causing him to bounce down the stairs instead of run. Sirius was so shocked he let out the most pitiful whine ever heard and causing Remus to rush towards him from the kitchen.

Remus watched as Sirius transformed before he finished descending the stairs, patting his legs and whimpering. Now Remus was confused. Harry’s maniacal laughter was echoing from upstairs and Remus approached Sirius, deciding to find out what was going on.

“This isn’t over Pup!” Sirius screamed towards the stairs. Harry’s laughter increased.

“What was that Sirius?” Remus asked. Sirius handed him a roll of parchment, wet with dog drool and Remus wrinkled his nose at it.

“That boy is bloody dangerous that’s what. I’m going to have to up my game. Let the prank war begin!” He left Remus standing there with the parchment and wondering if perhaps he should relocate until it was over.

The prank war commenced the following morning and Remus really wished he had relocated, or stayed hidden until it passed. Harry and Sirius were vanishing each other’s body parts! Sirius being hit particularly hard when his manly parts had suffered from a well aimed spell. There was paint everywhere and Remus nearly suffered a heart attack when Snuffles had been turned into a dog shaped mat. Thankfully for him, he was never asked to join in or pick sides. This was entirely between the godfather and godson duo and Remus was happy for that. Harry was extremely creative with his prank ideas, and Remus was sure he wouldn’t stand a chance. Sirius was certainly enjoying getting his butt whooped by the novice prankster. It only served to show that Harry did take after his father in some areas. In fact, he had surpassed James in the art of pranking and it was fun to watch the two bond over their mutual mischievousness.

It was good to see Harry relaxing around them and really showing them a side of himself neither of them had seen before. He would enter the kitchen with a devious smirk on his face that gave nothing away but bespoke of trouble ahead. Sirius would sit, almost vibrating with anticipation and chuckling whenever his eyes met Harry’s across the table. Harry also smiled more often and the smiles were easy and joyful.

Remus was also getting to know Harry in a different way. The boy’s magical prowess was amazing to behold. His intelligence was also not to be underestimated. He had beaten both Sirius and Remus in one on one combat and while he had not resorted to using multiple high level or complicated spells, his ability to combine spells and cast repeatedly while shielding and launching physical and wandless attacks was unparalleled. Harry was like a one man army, combining deadly efficiency with pure raw power.

So far they had succeeded in keeping Harry occupied. He was not moping about the house as Albus had feared. In fact, Remus was so relieved they had not needed to do much to get the teenager to open up and really enjoy himself as those his age should. It also relieved him to see that Harry was able to relax and enjoy himself. He wasn’t suffering from the burden he had to bear. He was so strong.

* * *

Harry collapsed on his bed, still chuckling as he listened to Sirius cursing up a storm from his bedroom. He must have fallen into Harry’s trap. He was surprised Sirius hadn’t thought to ward his room when they started pranking each other. He supposed he was just going easy on him. It didn’t matter, Harry was having more fun than he thought he would playing with Sirius. He was also enjoying the duels they had and he found it easier to spend time in the men’s presence. They were each different and he gravitated towards them for different reasons. The distraction helped him to relax his mind and it was helping with his Occlumency training.

He laughed as he remembered Sirius’ mistake in pranking Agustin by turning his rat into a stuff toy version, as he was about to swallow it. Agustin had chased the man down to bite him and it had shocked both men that the large serpent was actually quite fast. Harry remembered chasing Agustin down as Sirius screamed and ran away from the irate snake. He almost got bitten because Harry stopped so many times just to laugh.

Tomorrow he would be going to Gringotts in the morning and Ron would be coming over in the afternoon. It promised to be another great day. Right now Remus was in Diagon Alley for groceries and Harry decided to explore the rest of the house while he waited for Sirius to undo his prank.

He walked around aimlessly, opening doors and making funny faces at the family portraits in the hallways. They sneered at him and it only made him laugh. The heads of the dead house elves looked both cool and disturbing. Certainly something he wished he didn’t have to see. Walking past a door, it startled him as it opened, the creaking of the door sounding impossibly loud in the quiet hallway. Now with his curiosity piqued, he entered the room and looked around.

This room was obviously not being used. It was so dirty and dusty Harry immediately covered his nose and mouth to avoid inhaling the dust. There was nothing special about the room. It was just another old bedroom. He lit an old candle on a desk, noticing a book sitting there covered in dust. When he lifted the book and wiped the dust away, he noticed the initials R.A.B. Having experience with books with initials on them, he immediately put it down without opening it. The fact that this was the home of the Black family, known for their work in dark magic also helped to curb his natural curiosity. The bed looked like a health hazard and Harry wondered why the elf didn’t clean the room, even if it wasn’t being used. The thing didn’t seem to do anything unless forced. He supposed having a master that you hate and who hates you would cause a severe lack of motivation to do your duties.

The room looked like it hasn’t been touched since the previous owner left. It was like it was frozen in time. Deciding to leave and move on to something more interesting, he stepped towards the door, and stepped on a board in the floor that gave a particularly loud creak. He stopped, and tested it again, receiving the same response. Crouching down, he felt along the board, wondering if it was a slip board. His finger slipped beneath the wood and he lifted it.

Inside were many different things. Pieces of old yellowed parchment, a few small books and vials of potion that were obviously better off being thrown away or destroyed. Aside from those items was another more interesting one. There was magic around it, while the other items had none. Harry reached for it, coming up with a locket. It had an intricate S on it and Harry immediately thought of Slytherin house. The S reminded him of the one found on the Slytherin symbol.

He held the locket in his palm, touching it with a finger, wondering who it belonged to. There was something almost sinister about it, but he couldn’t quite figure it out. Deciding to ask Sirius what it was, he rose, and immediately dodged a spell aimed at his head, then his chest.

He projected his shield, looking around the room. The spells were coming from a corner but there was nothing there. He knew no-one could have found their way inside the room without him knowing, and they couldn’t have been hidden there before he entered. This wasn’t like Sirius, these spells looked like they caused pain and Sirius wouldn’t use those. Remus wasn’t back yet, he would have heard him calling.

Using a locating spell he found the culprit, brows furrowing as he struggled to figure out why Sirius’ house elf would be attacking him. The thing finally revealed itself, glaring hatefully at him.

“Thief! Thief defile the Black home and Master Regulus’ room!” Harry was confused. He wasn’t stealing anything and who was Regulus.

“Kreature, I’m not stealing anything. I found this and I’m taking it to Sirius, the master of the house, your master.” He reminded the crazy elf.

“Dog master not worthy. Master Regulus entrusted Kreature with locket. Told Kreature, made him promise to …” He trailed off, holding his ears and rocking back and forth. The poor thing was distressed for some reason.

Harry decided to take a chance. “Kreature, is this the locket he gave you?” Kreature glanced at the locket in Harry’s hand and nodded, his shaking increasing.

“Did he tell you to give it to someone?” Kreature shook his head violently and continued rocking and shaking. “What did he ask you to do?” Harry asked softly.

“My wonderful master Regulus told Kreature to destroy the locket. But - But Kreature could not. Kreature failed! Kreature bad elf!” He burst into tears, hitting his head on the floor.

“Kreature, Kreature stop it!” Harry shouted, wanting to stop the craziness so he could get his answers. What was it with elves and harming themselves. “You’re not a bad elf Kreature, you’re a good elf.” Kreature looked at him with wide tear filled eyes. Harry felt bad for him.

“Kreature good elf?” Harry nodded, smiling in reassurance.

“Do you know why he asked you to destroy it?” Harry asked, looking at the locket. While it felt sinister, it was completely ordinary otherwise.

“Kreature don’t know. Master Regulus just said to get rid of it. He never got to tell Kreature why.” Harry heard the sadness in his voice. It was easy to figure out what happened next. The room being as it was, him never having heard of Regulus, and Kreature being given the locket. The pieces were falling into place.

“I’ll make you a deal Kreature. I’ll take the locket and destroy it for you.” Kreature looked at him suspiciously. He rushed to reassure him. “There’s something … bad about it. I can see why your master wanted it gone. It shouldn’t be here, it may harm someone. You’re a good elf Kreature, you kept it from hurting anyone. You did good. Now let me handle the rest.” Harry held his breath as the elf thought about it.

“You’ll destroy it?” Harry nodded. The sound of Sirius calling his name caused him to panic slightly. He needed to get back to his room before Sirius came looking for him. Finally Kreature nodded and Harry sighed in relief.

“Okay Kreature, you have my word. Don’t tell anyone about this alright? It’s just between the two of us. As soon as it’s destroyed, I’ll let you know.” Kreature nodded, still staring at him. Harry looked around. The staring was starting to get to him. “How about you clean up a bit. I think your master’s room could use a little cleaning. The Black house should never look so old and dusty, don’t you think?” Kreature looked around, horror and devastation clouding his features. Harry felt bad for causing the elf more stress and was about to retract his statement when the elf popped away, but not before he heard him say he would ‘clean it all’.

Harry rushed from the room and straight to his room, shouting to Sirius that he’d be down in a bit. He placed the locket in his trunk. He would get back to it later. He doubted he could destroy it himself, and he’d like to know what it was first. He would need help and he knew just the man for the job.

* * *

Harry sat down at the dinning table, having dinner with Remus and Sirius. He had decided not to tell them about the locket, especially after seeing Kreature staring at him as he ate dinner. He obviously did not want him to talk about it either. Sirius surprised him by offering to teach him how to become an animagus. Harry hadn’t even thought of that. His mind was preoccupied with so many other things.

“I think it would be great for you, it certainly helps in some areas. We’ll have to discover if you can actually manage the change first. Most wizards never become animagi because some just aren’t cut out for it. But I’m sure you’ll be one, just like your dad was.” Harry smiled. The thought excited him. What animal would he be, he couldn’t wait to find out.

“Great. When do we start?”

“How about tomorrow?”

“Okay, but I’m going to Gringotts and Ron’s coming over.” Harry reminded him.

“We can start tomorrow night. The first step is to find your inner animal. It’s like meditating and searching yourself. For most, this is the hardest part, since there are no clear instructions on how to locate the animal. Once you do find it, you must bond with it. That is the only way you can actually take its form. You and your animal must become one.” Harry supposed it didn’t sound too difficult, but he could see why people would struggle with it.

“Don’t worry Harry, we’ll be there to help you though it.” Remus assured him.

“Are you an animagus Remus?” Harry asked.

“Unfortunately not. My curse doesn’t allow me to take any other form but that of the wolf on the full moon. If there was an animal, I’m sure once I was bitten it was killed by the wolf.”

After retiring for the night, Harry wrote a letter to Doctor Francis. Hedwig would have a long journey ahead of her, so he sat with her for a while, talking with and petting her. She didn’t seem to mind the long journey and nipped his ear with affection before flying off. He watched her disappear into the night, praying for her safe return. He would expect the response in the next two to three days. Hedwig would need to rest before returning.

That night as he slept the house was awoken by his screams as another vision assaulted him. This time however, as his magic became restless in response to his inner turmoil, it found no responding rest or comfort. It searched the room endlessly and once it became obvious no-one would respond, the pent up magic lashed out, destroying the room.

Remus and Sirius had to take cover, unable to reach Harry as his magic kept them away. It was so hostile, it shocked them speechless. Sirius whimpered as he listened to Harry’s screams, unable to help him. Remus wanted to call the Headmaster but Sirius stopped him, stating that Harry would not appreciate it if he woke up to Dumbledore standing over him. He was finally starting to build a real relationship with Harry, not based on the past, but a real effort to get to know one another. He wasn’t going to jeopardize that. No-one got any sleep that night.

The next morning, Harry was mortified as Sirius fussed over him.

“Sirius, I told you, I’m fine. I’m just a bit tired.” He said for the fifth time since he came downstairs.

“Harry, do you remember what the nightmare was about?” Remus asked as Harry glared at Sirius, forcing the animagus to stop cutting his food.

“No Remus, I don’t think so.” Remus didn’t know whether or not to believe him. That didn’t look like a normal nightmare, and the way Harry’s magic reacted was even more cause for concern. Harry’s calm demeanor and his quickness to forget it made it obvious this was not the first time this happened. He should be spooked, or concerned, but instead he behaved as if this was a regular occurrence. That could just be a front to stop them from worrying, but it only made them worry more. He was also exhausted and trying to hide it. At least that was not new. Harry always tried to hide his weaknesses from others, not wanting to be a burden. It seemed he hadn’t grown out of that way of thinking.

In the end they could not convince him to cancel his trip to the bank. He was adamant that he must go and it could not wait until tomorrow. So the three of them left for Diagon Alley, last night placed at the back of their minds for now.

* * *

Harry entered the bank and went straight for a teller. Sirius was forced to wait outside, he was a dog and they did not welcome pets inside. He immediately asked to see the Potter accounts manager, walking off with the Goblin escort soon after. Remus was deadly curious about the reason Harry wanted to see his account manager. Was he planning on making a large purchase? It was the time of year for that after all.

Daggertooth sat silently behind his desk, wondering about the purpose of the young heir’s visit. “It pleases me to see you well, Heir Potter. What may I do for you this morning.”

"Same to you Daggertooth. I’m here because I learned something distressing and I needed to come in to the bank to learn more.” Daggertooth was intrigued. “Albus Dumbledore had made claims about monitoring my scar, but as he was not aware when it healed, I became suspicious about what it was he was actually monitoring. Is there some way we can find out?” Daggertooth thought about that for a moment before responding.

“There are many different ways and reasons to monitor someone using magic. Most are undetectable unless you actually go searching for it. We can conduct a scan tailored specifically to search for monitoring spells.” Harry nodded, pleased that something could be done. Daggertooth sent a note to the healers.

Not two minutes later Harry was being scanned for any foreign magics or potions in his system. It was taking a lot longer than he expected as the scan continued for several minutes, before something happened. He felt a warm sensation in his chest and told the healer. She immediately focused there and soon the scan came back positive.

“There is a strong long lasting monitoring charm on your magical core.” Harry sat stunned, but she wasn’t finished. “It’s purpose is to monitor your magical strength, particularly as it matures.”

“Is it harmful?” He asked immediately, thinking of the many ways he would skin Dumbledore for this.

“No, it merely observes and sends reports to the caster whenever your magic changes.”

“Changes?” He asked. It was Daggertooth that provided the answer.

“Magic changes several times throughout the life of a magical being Heir Potter. That can be said especially for wizards. The magic you had as a baby is not the magic you have now. Each time you use your magic, the closer you get to your maturity, and every time you suffer an injury or stress of any kind, your magic changes a little bit. It learns about you and changes to accommodate you. Bonding with your magic produces the greatest change of all. This usually happens when both you and your magic has learned about each other and merged as one.” Harry was amazed. His magic must have changed dozens of times since his birth. He could already count several times when something happened that could cause his magic to change. And each time Dumbledore received a record of the change.

“So it’s not harming my magic, only telling Dumbledore whenever it changes.” He looked back to the healer for confirmation.

“It also monitors your magical strength. Therefore Dumbledore knows exactly how powerful you are, and he will be able to predict how strong your magic will be once you reach your maturity.” She answered.

“Can it be removed?” He asked through gritted teeth. Oh how he wanted to strangle that old bastard. What was the point of all this? Why would he need to monitor his magical strength? To see if he was strong enough to fight Voldemort?

“Yes, it can.”

“I don’t care how much it costs. Just remove it.” She looked at Daggertooth who nodded, before turning back to him. Harry suddenly started to struggle to breath, grabbing his neck as his throat felt like it was closing up. Just as he felt like he was about to pass out from oxygen deprivation, he was able to take a deep breath.

“It is gone.” He nodded, still trying to calm his breathing.

“Thank you.” She nodded and left.

“Are you alright Heir Potter?” Daggertooth asked his client.

“Yes, just give me a minute.” For a minute nothing was said. Only Harry breathing could be heard.

“What reason could Dumbledore have for monitoring my magic?” Harry asked once he felt he was okay to converse.

“Perhaps he felt your first encounter with the Dark Lord had damaged your magic in some way. He would not want to leave such a possibility to speculation. It made sense to monitor your magic to make sure it was healthy as you grew.” Harry sighed.

“There’s also another possibility.” He knew Dumbledore had left him at the Dursleys with the soul fragment in his head. It could be that he was monitoring his magic to see if it was affecting him in anyway. That was why he was so certain it wasn’t harming him. He was using his monitoring charm to determine whether or not the fragment was affecting his magic, perhaps corrupting him in some way. He needed to make sure Harry wasn’t turning dark.

At least, he consoled himself, now he knew what it was and he removed it. He could sleep better at night. He had that mystery solved. He turned back to Daggertooth.

“Thank you Daggertooth.” The goblin nodded.

“I am pleased you were able to have your problem solved Heir Potter. There is a matter that I would like to discuss with you, since you’re already here.” Harry sat up in his chair.

“What is it?”

“There has been an unexpected change in your file, and since you had not contacted me about it, I had suspected you were unaware of the change.” Harry was mildly alarmed. What did that mean. “Take a look at this.” He opened the parchment, reading the contents slowly. It was his information. Name, birth date, etcetera. When he arrived at the heading that said status, he was frightened when it said bonded. He calmed down when he remembered that it was correct. He and Clarissa were bonded now. He was about to return the parchment and explain, when he spotted something else. Beside the word bonded was the type of bond and the status of bond. The type of bond was an absolute bond, which he didn’t know about, and beside that was one word: Engaged.

Harry stared stupidly for several seconds, trying to calm himself enough to speak.

“Daggertooth, co-could you explain this to me.” He pointed at the spot on the parchment for the goblin.

“I was rather hoping you could explain it to me Heir Potter. This change was a cause for some concern for me, as it states that you are now formally engaged. Usually, according to custom, the Heir or Lord comes to the bank and makes the change manually, magic doesn’t get involved until the official bonding ceremony has taken place. Magic doesn’t engage people Heir Potter.” Harry sat back. Apparently his magic did. Clarissa had said the bond could change their status, but they thought it was a simple bond acknowledging their mutual desire to protect and care for one another. There was the scare that they could have unknowingly gotten married, but since Harry had not received any notice from the bank, they dismissed that theory as well.

To think that all this time they were actually engaged. Their magic had change their status to engaged?

“How is that possible. How could magic engage someone?” He asked. Daggertooth sighed. A strange thing for a goblin.

“Heir Potter -”

“Just call me Harry.”

“Harry. I am not the person you should be asking about such things, however, I can offer you my theory. The bond is listed as an absolute bond, which means it cannot be broken. Whoever you have entered this bond with, your feelings for this person are quite strong, therefore leading your magic to conclude marriage as the inevitable outcome of your relationship. It merely helped you along.” Harry stared at the goblin as if he were crazy.

“How could my magic have determined all that?”

“You are bonded to your magic correct?” Harry nodded. “That means it knows you better than anyone else. You and your magic are one Mr. Potter. Therefore, it is merely fulfilling your own desires.” Harry immediately blushed. Was it his desire to marry Clarissa? He hadn’t thought so far ahead in their relationship. He was still focused on making it an official relationship. He hadn’t thought of anything beyond that point. Perhaps, as his magic was now one with him, it was able to detect his own desires even before he did. Was that truly possible?

"I'm not sure I understand."

"Magic works according to our will and intent, as I'm sure you are aware. When you are a child, it is at its wildest stage, able to react at a moment's notice, without much prompt from you. This is often used as a defense mechanism, as a young child cannot defend themselves from most attacks. It is also manifested in other ways. Think of a child who wants a cookie, but for some reason, it is out of his reach, or he simply wishes to get it himself without asking for assistance. He desires this cookie and he intends to get it. His magic reacts according to that intent and the cookie is soon in his hand. When you grow, this instinctual response does not die Harry, you are just able to communicate it better in the form of casting. However, when you bond your subconscious to your magic, it begins to detect your subconscious desires, and may react as before." So Clarissa was his cookie, and his magic was helping him to get her. This was so strange.

“Since you were not aware of the change, I trust you had done this unconsciously. There is no rush, you can pursue your relationship at leisure. This is not a contract with a date stamped on it. There is nothing to worry about.” Harry couldn’t believe he was getting relationship advice from a goblin, but he was grateful. At least he didn’t have to worry about his magic forcing them to marry before they were ready. That was a relief. They could just continue as they were. The engagement was only an acknowledgement of where they were headed. Did that mean that Clarissa also wanted to marry him? This was so complicated. If only he could talk to his magic and ask it what the hell it was thinking doing this to him. He wasn’t ready to be engaged yet. Holy fuck, what was he going to say to Clarissa!

Harry left the bank with his head spinning. Remus watched him silently, but thankfully he didn’t ask. Snuffles was goofing off and stealing licks from ice-cream cones, but even that wasn’t enough to gain his attention. He had gotten two things off his to do list. He would be speaking with the twins about his investment. Daggertooth was so happy when they got to that portion of the meeting. The poor goblin must have felt so uncomfortable having to give his human client relationship advice. Harry would never tell a soul about that for as long as he lived.

The debate of whether or not to tell Clarissa about their new status weighed heavily on him. He didn’t want to weird her out. What if this was one step too far for her. What if she decided she didn’t want to be bonded to him anymore. But they couldn’t break their bond, so would she hate him now? The doubts ate away at him until eventually he decided not to tell her, at least not yet anyway. He needed to figure out a few things first.

Ron arrived not five minutes after they returned to Grimmauld Place and he and Harry were soon locked in Harry’s room. Agustin came to greet Ron and received a nice fat mouse for his efforts. Harry shook his head. He would have to watch out for the people who were spoiling his familiar. Who knew how many times this exact greeting took place and he wasn't aware until now.

“Mom’s not sure how to feel about Bill’s new relationship. To be honest, neither am I. I mean, last year, the whole school was lusting after her, and now she’s suddenly dating my brother. I’m telling you, it’s weird Harry. I can see why mom’s suspicious.” Ron was telling him about Bill’s new relationship with former Triwizard Champion Fleur Delacour. Harry was surprised. Apparently Bill brought her to meet the family, signaling that the relationship was getting serious. Harry wondered when it even began.

“Did Bill tell you when it started?” He asked his friend. Tessa had jumped on the bed to inspect the new human and Harry watched as Ron stared at her, before reaching out slowly. She allowed him to touch her as she stuck close to Harry. Before long she lost interest in the new human and left them to return to her enclosure.

“He said he saw her when he travelled to France on some work assignment and they got coffee, or something. I don’t know! It’s just too damn weird!” Ron shouted, before collapsing on Harry’s bed. Harry patted his torso and he grunted.

“Don’t let it get to you. Whatever is happening between them is their business. Just be happy for your brother.”

“Easier said than done. So, what’s happening with you mate? You enjoying your holiday?” Harry was touched he thought to ask.

“It’s good so far. I miss you guys, but I’m having fun with Sirius and Remus. Have you heard from Hermione?” Harry hadn’t gotten any letters from her yet. She must be having fun.

“Nope, nothing yet. It’s only been four days since break started so, maybe she’s waiting for something to actually happen so she can bore us to death with the details.” Harry laughed.

Harry and Ron spent the rest of the day in Harry’s room, chatting about anything and everything. Harry had certainly missed chatting with Ron, and it appeared that the redhead felt the same. When dinner time came, Harry offered to help Remus cook. At first, the werewolf refused to let him work, but Harry was quick to tell him he enjoyed cooking, and they set about making a casserole. Ron and Sirius goofed off while waiting on dinner and the evening passed pleasantly. Ron stayed until after dinner before leaving to return to the Borrow. Harry had enjoyed having him over. Was this what it was like living with people who actually cared about you. Inviting friends over and spending your days having fun. He could certainly get used to it and he was grateful to Remus and Sirius for giving him the chance to experience it.

That night he sat down with Sirius, learning all about animagus transformation. Harry meditated for over an hour, but he had not felt the presence of his animal. Sirius told him not to get discouraged. Harry wasn’t giving up any time soon. He realized that he wanted this more than he thought he would. This was an opportunity for him to bond with Sirius and have something in common with his dad. No way was he giving up.

* * *

Albus stood on the steps of Hogwarts, his Professors stood behind him. In the distance he could see a small group walking towards them. At the head of the group was a man Albus would recognize with his eyes closed. The day had arrived.

He stepped forward to great his oldest friend. “Welcome to Hogwarts Salvador.”

The man smiled. “It is good to be here Albus.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, what did you think? Comment and let me know. The next chapter will feature what happens in week two. I don't know if I'll be able to fit it all in one chapter though, so we may have three Yule chapters instead of two *smiles shyly*. This was so hard to write. I had to struggle through it while feeling sick. I refused to give up though, and it did help to keep my mind off how I was feeling. I'm happy I got it done. I hope you're happy with it as well.
> 
> See you on Sunday!


	32. Yuletide: Week Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yule Holidays continue and plans are finally executed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning everyone! I never knew it would take so long for me to return to posting, but between work and writing as well as everyday life, time became fairly limited I'm afraid. However, I have kept my promise and I have returned. Thank you for your patience.
> 
> Enjoy the Chapter!

_"italics"/ italics = Thoughts/emphasis_

_{italics} = Parseltongue_

* * *

Albus watched as Salvador led his colleagues through the process of identifying and isolating the magic in the ward stones around Hogwarts. It was a long and tiresome process, but the three men seemed to enjoy the challenge. His Professors had long since returned to their offices inside the castle, only Minerva remained to act as a supervisor and provide assistance when necessary. The Scottish witch was very intrigued by the procedures involved and could be observed questioning the men.

It was an oddly warm day, for winter, but it provided the perfect atmosphere for the restoration of the wards. So far he hadn’t been able to get Salvador alone. The man had went straight to work after his arrival, and even turned down his invitation for afternoon tea in order to continue his work. The entire process would take at least three days, so he still had time.

* * *

Harry had enjoyed his first week at Grimmauld Place, but today was the day he had been waiting for since the end of summer. Today was the day of Sirius’ court appearance. The lawyer, Mr. Franklin Perks, had advised him not to think of it as a trial, but rather a court appearance. Sirius was giving the Ministry the opportunity to right a massive wrong from their past by appearing in their courtroom to settle the matter in a civil manner. He was a citizen exercising his legal rights, not a criminal on trial.

Harry was extremely impressed the lawyer had managed to get Sirius’ case switched from criminal court to civil court. How he had been able to do so, Harry did not know, nor did he care to know. He only hoped it worked and Sirius could finally be free. He had taken a gamble by not telling Sirius before now, but he didn’t want to get his hopes up, or risk Dumbledore finding out. He didn’t trust the man not to try and sabotage the entire affair in some way to keep Sirius (and Harry) under his thumb.

So now here he was, dressed to impress and about to go downstairs to make his shocking announcement. His palms were sweating more than usual and the tie around his neck felt a bit too tight, even though he had fixed it to perfection three different times. Now he was standing in front of the mirror, looking at his reflection, and working up the courage to go downstairs. The session was set for 10:30, and it was now 8:01, according to his wand, so there was plenty of time to get Sirius dressed in the suit hanging by the door and into the courtroom before the appointed time.

Mr. Perks would meet them in the Ministry atrium, along with Madame Longbottom, who had recommended the lawyer to Harry at Neville’s request, and had been meeting with the man in Harry’s place while he was stuck at Hogwarts. Neville would also be there, and he would get to thank his friend once again for his kindness.

Gathering his wits, he stepped out of the room and walked downstairs and into the kitchen. He knew immediately when he was spotted by the two men. Remus appeared to choke on his coffee and Sirius jumped out of his chair in shock.

“Harry? Why are you dressed like that?” He asked, coming closer to him, Remus not far behind. Harry understood their shock, to an extent, but he liked the way he looked in a suit.

“Sirius, Remus, sit down. I have something to tell you both.” They looked at each other before doing as they were told.

“I’ve been keeping something from you. While I was staying with the Weasleys this summer, Clarissa had suggested that I do something about Sirius’ criminal status. She said that it was causing problems, and when I stopped to really think about it, I realized that we’ll never be able to be a true family until Sirius is free. Dumbledore will never let me live with a fugitive of the Law, and I can’t keep asking my friends to keep this secret. It isn’t fair to them.” He saw the worry and guilt on Sirius’ face and the apprehension on Remus’. It was now or never, before they rushed to reassure him that everything was fine.

“I began researching the legal system and finding a lawyer that would represent Sirius in a trial -”

“What?!” Sirius shouted, going deathly pale. Remus wasn’t looking much better and he was already rising before Harry had a chance to respond.

“Harry, Sirius can’t go to trial, no matter which lawyer chooses to represent him. They won’t give him a fair trial, they’ll only throw him back in Azkaban, or worse, execute him. You should have come to us with your concerns, instead of trying to solve this problem on your own.” Remus touched his shoulder, a patronizing look on his face. Harry realized they had already assumed the worse, just as he knew they would.

“I know after what happened the first time, you don’t have much faith in the justice system, and I can’t blame you.” He looked at Sirius as he spoke, pinning the man in place with his gaze. “I’m not asking you to put your trust in them, I’m asking you to trust in me.” Sirius looked stricken at the sudden request. Harry knew he was asking a lot from the man, and it truly wasn’t fair, but he had no choice.

“Sirius,” He took one of his hands in his. “I know it’s a lot to ask, to ask you to walk into the Ministry and put yourself before a jury, but it’s the only viable option we have. The other option is to keep doing what we’ve been doing, until the situation gets taken out of our hands. We both know that things can easily turn sideways in this, the risks speak for themselves, and I also know that you don’t want to keep living like this. I don’t want you to either. I want to be able to tell everyone that Sirius Black is my Godfather. I want to be able to walk down Diagon Alley with you by my side as a man, not a dog. I want to be able to stop and enjoy a meal with you, the two of us, sitting at table, eating together. I know you want those things too, but we won’t get to have those things if we don’t do this.” Sirius sighed, and after a long pause, he looked up into Harry’s eyes.

“You remind me of your mother so much right now.” Harry gasped softly. “I always look at you and see James, because you look like him, but the truth is, Lily shines just as brightly in you, especially right now.” He looked over Harry’s shoulder at Remus, before looking back at Harry. “Okay Pup, if you think I should do this, I’ll give it a try.” Harry breathed in relief and the two stared at each other, acknowledging that this may be one of their last moments together. Harry steeled himself against the fear and doubt threatening to overwhelm him and nodded, adding a small smile for good measure.

“I have a suit for you upstairs. Our appointment is set for 10:30. You should get ready.” Sirius nodded, and after a few more seconds of silence, the sound of his chair scraping across the floor echoed through the quiet room. Harry listened as he ascended the stairs and heard his room door opening and closing, before he turned around to face the other occupant in the house.

Remus gazed at Harry, not really knowing what to think or say. “I hope you know what you’re doing Harry.” He whispered, before following his friend up the stairs.

Harry remained downstairs while the two men prepared for the day ahead of them. As he waited, his mind filled with thoughts of the week he’d had, of the times he had mourned the unfortunate circumstance of Sirius’ incarceration and escape. The times he’d day dreamed about what it could have been like if Sirius had raised him from that day up until now. If he had grown up loved and wanted, with a family he could truly call his own. What would he have been like then? What would his time at Hogwarts have been like? Would anything have changed? Third year certainly would have been something else, that’s for sure.

When the men returned, Sirius was dressed in the suit Mr. Perks had picked out. It made him look both sophisticated and like a man who has been through a lot. It would garner sympathy, while also reminding the people of the position this man once held, a position that was wrongfully stolen from him. Remus wore a nice dark blue button up shirt with a pair of dark gray slacks. They weren’t as worn as some of his other clothes, so that was a nice change.

“Are you ready?” Harry asked. The three of them took up their coats and scarves, and made sure they were covered properly for the weather outside. As Remus opened the front door, being extra careful not to awaken Lady Black’s portrait, Harry felt a hand settle onto his shoulder. He turned around to face his godfather.

“Harry, I-I just wanted to say something, before we left.” He looked extremely uncomfortable, and again the question popped into Harry’s mind, against his will.

 _Am I doing the right thing?_ “What is it Sirius?”

“Well, I know you know most of the story already, how I wanted for us to be a family, how I would have done my best to take care of you if not for what happened. How sorry I am that I wasn’t there for you.” Harry nodded, he’d heard it all already. “There’s more, some of it that I kept to myself that I feel I need to say now, before we do this. First I want to apologize, for putting you into this mess in the first place. You shouldn’t have to be worrying about me on top of everything else you have to go through. You should just be focused on enjoying your holiday as much as possible, that’s my wish for you, Harry. When I look at you, I see a young man who’s so strong, so brave, and so amazing. It breaks my heart that most people will never see you for who you truly are, so I made sure that I worked extra hard to see and appreciate it all. Every time you show me more of yourself, it only makes me want to protect and cherish you even more. The truth is, I don’t deserve you Harry, you deserve someone better than a washed up convict for a family member. But I’m just too damn selfish to care about that. I can’t let you go now that I’ve gotten to spend time with you, even though I know it’s the right thing to do, it’s what’s best for you. I hope you’ll forgive me for being such a selfish bastard.” By the end, both of them were more than a little choked up. Sirius was beyond amazed when Harry stepped into his arms, hugging him for all he was worth. Sirius stretched his arms around the young man’s shoulders, and returned the embrace with the same amount of enthusiasm. He heard a soft sigh, and looked up to see Remus with a small but genuine smile on his face, gazing at the scene in front of him.

Harry stepped back and looked at Sirius. “I’m just as selfish Sirius, because whether or not we win today, I refuse to give up what we have, I refuse to let anyone take you away from me. I want to be selfish for once, I want to keep spending time with you. I want you to be my godfather, Sirius Black, whatever that means for the both us, I want us to discover that, together.”

Sirius let out a wet chuckle as he turned his face slightly to discreetly wipe away a stray tear that had escaped. “Alright kid, now you’ve done it. Let’s get going before you turn me into an even bigger cry baby.” Harry laughed freely, and the trio finally left the entrance way and walked beyond the wards, before Remus grabbed Harry and apparated.

They arrived in the Ministry atrium, Harry still reeling from the discovery of the Ministry entrance. He had given them far more credit than they deserved it seemed. He definitely would not be travelling back here, as long as he could help it.

There were not that many people walking about, so at least that was one thing in their favor. After talking with the man at the desk and giving their names, registering their wands and stating the purpose of their visit, it was a miracle that they were not immediately surrounded by aurors. As soon as Sirius said his name, they were expecting to be mobbed, but nothing happened, except for the man behind the desk to pale and stutter for a few moments, especially after seeing Harry.

Not believing their luck at not facing a swarm of aurors and being allowed to travel through the building freely, they began their journey across the large space, to the statue in the middle where Harry knew their entourage would be meeting them.

Right on cue, Neville spotted them, and whispered something to the older woman standing beside him, causing both her and the man beside her to turn towards their approaching group. Harry had received plenty of lessons on this type of scenario, so instead of rushing to his friend like most teenagers would have done, he walked slowly, deliberately, towards the matriarch standing between both males. Custom dictated he greeted her first, as the Head of the Longbottom household and the highest ranked individual standing there. He made sure his spine was straight, his shoulders back, and his gaze slightly to the left, not making direct eye contact, but not looking over her head or at the floor at her feet. Both actions are seen as insults when greeting someone formally. He was wearing his Heir robes with his house insignia on the left breast. Sirius also wore his house insignia on his suit pocket.

“Greetings Madame Longbottom, the House of Potter wishes you well this day.” He bowed shortly from the waist, before straightening to his original stance. He received a nod of the head and an even shorter bow, the Lady and her companions giving him pleased looks of varying degrees. He was sure the two men at his side were shocked, but carefully hiding it.

“Heir Potter, it is good to see you well.” She spoke carefully. Harry nodded once more and turned to Neville.

“Heir Longbottom,” They exchanged bows and quiet smiles of greeting.

Finally Harry turned towards the stranger in the group, but probably the most important person standing there.

“Mr. Perks, it is good to finally lay eyes on the man who is doing my family such a service this day.” They shook hands and the man let out a loud laugh, before turning to the men beside him.

“He has been raised well.” He spoke of Harry. “Madame Longbottom had approached me with this most unusual request, but I could not call myself a practiced lawyer if I was afraid of a challenge, so I look forward to working with you.” He shook Sirius’ hand, already knowing which of the men was his client.

“I have to say, you’re far braver than many of the Gryffindors I know Mr. Perks. I look forward to watching you work.” Sirius spoke to the man, who laughed once more, before leading them towards the elevators.

“It is you who is the bravest of us all Lord Black, you and your godson. I hope you realize that while I managed to convert your case into a civil rights case, it will still be a battle in there. These people hate to admit when they’ve made a mistake, and they much prefer to bury said mistakes, not reward them with freedom.” He gazed at Sirius shrewdly.

“This may very well be my last chance at clearing my name, but it’s a battle I’m more than willing to fight. There is no greater cause.” Sirius gazed at Harry as he whispered with Neville in the corner. Mr. Perks nodded in understanding, and nothing further was said as they travelled towards the courtroom.

Upon arrival, the aurors outside the room stopped the group, and once they discovered Sirius among them, they immediately cuffed him. Harry felt like his heart would beat out of his chest. The aurors seemed surprised that Sirius had literally walked right into their hands, but they weren’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Mr. Perks and Madame Longbottom were quick to rain on their parade however, stating that Mr. Black was due for his appearance in court, and they were illegally detaining him. The lawyer produced the papers that showed that the case about to be tried was indeed Sirius’, so the aurors quickly led them inside.

Once the courtroom saw him, the noise levels rose to epic proportions.

“Silence!” Harry was now nauseous as he realized who would be presiding over the case. None other than Albus Dumbledore himself. The man appeared shocked when he saw them, his pale complexion turning whiter as he spotted Harry among the group. He looked ready to rush at them with the questions that were trying to burn their way through his mouth, but he showed great restraint by refraining from doing so in their present company.

Harry sat in the box meant for family and witnesses, and watched as Sirius was handcuffed to a chair, Mr. Perks not being able to get them to remove them. They couldn’t push their luck. Sirius was still considered a highly dangerous dark wizard, and a war criminal, so the cuffs were seen as necessary to protect everyone in the room. He became nervous when everyone refused to stop staring at him. They were behaving as if he was some show pony on exhibition and it made him sick, but he endured it. This wasn’t about him, this was about Sirius. He made sure not to draw attention to himself as Mr. Perks prepared to begin.

At least there were no reporters present. Civil cases weren’t such hot news topics after all, unless they involved high profile members of society, or a particularly juicy scandal. Again Mr. Perks amazed Harry. No wonder most of the social elite chose him as their lawyer. The man could work miracles it seemed. How he was able to keep the press from finding out about this and swarming the place was another mystery. The man himself appeared to be a mystery all on his own.

“Lords and Ladies of the court, my name is Franklin Perks, and I gathered you all here today so we may work together to right a horrible wrong that has been done to our community, and to a family that has suffered tremendous loss, and truly deserves to have some semblance of peace. You will learn today, some harsh truths that will surely tug at your heartstrings, and cause you to question everything you thought you knew.” Most of the people in the room gazed at him with confusion, not understanding what he was saying.

“Why would you bring a criminal here. This isn’t the criminal court. That waste of space should be thrown back in Azkaban! Unless that is why we’ve been called here, I don’t know how you can call yourself a lawyer!” Harry squeezed his eyes shut as the shouts started up again, Dumbledore banging his gravel on the desk to quiet everyone.

“I can call myself a lawyer, because I believe in the law, and in justice being served. The kind of justice that does not follow favor, or would see an innocent man sent to Azkaban for crimes he did not commit.”

“What!”

“What does that mean!”

“The death eater should be kissed!”

Again the horrible shouting began. Harry wondered how they got any matter solved in this room. With a court like this one, people screaming all the time instead of listening, how was anything done, let alone done right?

“Order! Order! Mr. Perks, as my colleagues have said, this is a criminal case, therefore, it should not be tried here. In order for us to try this case in this courtroom, there must be some evidence that this individual is not a criminal. How would you prove such a thing as being true in this matter?” The court quieted down to hear the answer. Harry deliberately avoided looking at Dumbledore as the man’s voice cut through all the noise in the room.

“I will do so now, Chief Warlock. On the night of October 31, 1981, horrible crimes were committed, ending in the loss of many innocent lives. That too can be said for the life of Sirius Black. For though he lived, a horrible injustice was done to him that caused him to spend ten years of his life incarcerated in a prison cell that was not meant for him. According to the law, a criminal is entitled to a trial by which he or she can exercise their right to a defense. They are legally allowed to question and fight the charges laid against them in the court of law, until they are proven guilty and then sentenced. This right was stolen from Sirius Black when instead of being given a trial, and allowed to plead his innocence before the court, he was instead thrown into a cell and forgotten, sentenced without ever facing justice. Where was the law in this matter? Where was the justice? That is the matter we must solve, and that is why we are here today.” There were murmurs this time, with people not being so sure about how to respond. There was also a good amount of genuine interest in the proceedings that was not present at the start.

“Where is your proof then?!” Someone shouted, apparently still sceptical.

“It is simple. Madame Bones, I would ask your assistance in this matter.” The Head of the DMLE narrowed her eyes at the man, wondering what assistance he spoke of. She was not here in an official capacity, but merely as a representative of her family, one of the sacred twenty eight. It was mandatory for them to appear in court proceedings such as this one, though she’d much rather be back at her desk right now.

“I would like for you, as the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Department responsible for Lord Black’s arrest and incarceration, to please provide for the court, the transcripts of the trial.” Madame Bones was confused. Wouldn’t that only hurt the case? If she provided the transcripts, that would end up proving Black’s guilt, and they would be transferring the case to the criminal court asap, or simply ship him back to Azkaban. Regardless, she complied.

Sending word to her office, she requested the file to be brought to the court room at once. They waited. Everyone was getting angsty when Madame Bones’ assistant entered the room and some started whispering that finally they would be able to get this bizzarre matter taken care of.

When Amelia took the file from the young woman, she was shocked by how light it was, considering how important this trial was back then. Without further thought, she passed it over to Dumbledore.

“Chief Warlock, please read the summary of the transcript for us.” Dumbledore glared at Perks, deliberately stalling by adjusting his glasses and the folder several times before finally reading the text.

“November 1, 1981 - 2:03 am - Sirius Black is imprisoned at Azkaban Prison under suspicions of Death Eater activities, first degree murder and breaking the Statue of Secrecy. Impending further investigation.” There was stunned silence, until the shouting began, far louder than ever before.

“That’s it!”

“That can’t be it! Something’s not right!”

“Where’s the rest of it!”

And so on and so forth. Harry was afraid his head would explode from the pounding headache he was currently suffering from, but he was pleased.

“Silence! Order! Madame Bones, are you certain that’s all there is?” Dumbledore asked the shocked Official. Everyone quieted down to hear her response.

“I was only a junior auror at the time of this incident. Now that I recall, I had only heard about Sirius Black’s arrest after his transfer to Azkaban. There was no talk of his interrogation, or a trial. You would expect something so big to have been front page news, but not a word was spoken by anyone. I believe, as you were supposed to be presiding over the trials at that time, that you could shed more light on the matter Chief Warlock.” She turned to Dumbledore, and everyone else in the room did also.

“There were many trials at that time, I cannot recall the details of them all at this time.” He spoke calmly.

“We are not asking you to recall all the cases you presided over, only this one.” Mr. Perks took over once more.

“Those were very trying times for all of us. Many good people were lost in the war, and we had just been granted mercy in the form of our savior. I remember feeling relieved and being concerned for young Harry’s safety at that time.”

“Yes, you were so concerned that you let his Godfather and legal guardian be thrown in prison without a trial.” The words shocked everyone. Godfather? Very few people were actually aware of this, so the news came as quite a shock.

“As I said, my concern was for Mr. Potter, a young boy who had just suffered a terrible ordeal.” He gazed at Harry as he spoke, but Harry’s eyes were oddly closed. However, he could tell that he was listening to everything that was being said, by the rigidity of his posture.

“Let it be said that concrete evidence has been provided, by the Ministry itself, that Mr. Black had suffered from a most gross act of injustice, for on the night that he lost his two best friends, the very system that was supposed to stand by him, had turned their backs and stolen the only light left in his life, his godchild. Lord Black was not only the Lord of an ancient and noble house, a member of the Wizengamot, and the Godfather of Heir Harry Potter, he was also a seasoned and decorated auror, a member of the very system that had betrayed him. Now I have a question for the court. How was it possible for a Lord and auror to be thrown in prison without so much as a confession, let alone an actual trial?” No one had an answer for that, and many of them were wondering the same thing.

“You see now why we must address this issue. As Mr. Black’s legal rights were stolen from him and tossed aside multiple times and he was left to suffer, we are therefore more than justified for being here today. This question must be answered, and soon, before it happens to someone else.” Harry opened his eyes and glanced around the room, noticing the pale faces of some of the Lords in the pews. They knew what it meant for them if this matter remained unsolved. Who would be next to be thrown in Azkaban, title and status stripped from them, wealth and nobility not mattering one bit. It was a frightening possibility, and the stuff of nightmares. Yet, they were faced with the reality of that possibility, right here, right now. They were being shown the ugly truth, and it was almost too shocking to believe.

“Then let us solve this matter at once!” Someone shouted, receiving shouts of agreement in return. Now everyone was demanding the matter to be solved.

Mr. Perks held up a hand as Dumbledore called for order once more.

“Yes, I completely agree with your anger, but let us remain dignified at this time. There is a simple solution to this problem. We need to reveal the truth, once and for all, right here for all to hear and to see. Lord Black is present with us right now, so let us finally ask him what happened that night, let us finally find out the truth of the matter.” Silence. Mr. Perks turned to Sirius and an auror came forward once he consented to taking veritaserum. The potion was administered and tested to be in effect, before questions about that faithful night were finally asked, and the truth finally revealed.

It hurt for Harry to listen to the fate of his parents being spoken about in such great detail, even more so since it was Sirius, someone who had loved them, who had grown up with them, who knew them better than anyone. He bared it however, because he knew, this was the only way Sirius could clear his name.

After the verbal confession, which once more shocked the crowd speechless, a written version was provided. Sirius was asked to write it all out on paper. Not just any paper either, paper soaked in truth serum which meant, any lies written would cause a hole to burn through the paper. Once he was finished writing, the paper was lifted to observe it’s condition. Not a hole or scorch mark in sight. It was then handed over to Dumbledore for analysis, who then passed it to the jurors to examine. No one could deny that the words written were nothing but the truth.

After that everyone was quick to demand justice and Dumbledore failed to control the crowd this time. There was so much anger in the courtroom, but also embarrassment and fear. People needed this matter to be solved. It could not be said that the Ministry had failed to correct this error, nor could it be said that they did not act quickly.

“Why was this matter not brought to my offices, instead of presenting it before the courts. This is an injustice carried out by my department, it should have included me in the corrections.” Madame Bones spoke over the noise.

“Forgive us Madame Bones, you are correct. However, considering that only a few years ago, Mr. Black had almost faced death when your department had caught up with him, and his execution was ordered by the Minister himself, again, without any kind of legal procedure being done, you could understand why we were hesitant.” Her expression was pinched. “We were out of options. The civil court is the court of the people and Mr. Black is a citizen of the country that was wronged by the system that governs us all. This was the only battleground available to us where we could guarantee a fair fight.” 

“One thing remains however. Before we can grant Mr. Black his due freedom, we must acknowledge that he did break the law on multiple occasions, just not on the night he was accused.” Everyone quieted down. Harry knew that voice. The Minister had been caught in another conspiracy, so of course his number one lackey had to intervene before more damage could be done. They were so close!

“What do you mean, Madame Umbridge?” Mr. Perks asked, wondering what the woman was going on about.

“Minister Fudge was justified in his actions. Mr. Black was imprisoned in Azkaban, under the watchful eyes of the dementors, for several years. Of course there was cause for concern. So much exposure to such severe and unhealthy conditions would cause any number of good men to loose their minds. Mr. Black had escaped his imprisonment, which is a crime mind you. It was therefore not against the law that he be brought to justice for this crime.” The murmurs began once more.

Harry began to panic as the members of the court started debating.

“Ah yes, you are correct that pursuing and apprehending an escaped criminal is most definitely not against the law. Criminals are not meant to escape, after all, but you forget Madame, that we have just proven without a doubt, that at the time of his incarceration, and subsequent escape, Mr. Black was in fact, not a criminal. He was a wrongfully imprisoned citizen, therefore his escape, was not unlawful, but well within his legal rights, since he was not supposed to be imprisoned in the first place. Therefore, if Mr. Black was acting within his rights to leave those awful and unlawful conditions that he was forced to endure for so long, it is therefore illegal for him to be hunted down and forced back under those same conditions. That would be considered kidnapping or abduction, there is also a case to be made for attempted murder on the part of the Minister, as he tried to assassinate an innocent man.” Umbridge was so pale, and getting paler the longer Mr. Perks spoke. Once her argument was thoroughly obliterated, no one else spoke out against Sirius’ actions.

“If you wish to make any more claims about unlawful behavior on the part of Mr. Black during his time as an escaped abductee, you may take those matters to the DMLE and have them formally documented.” That further shut off any more complaints. Harry smirked.

“Very well then. Are there any further objections?” Dumbledore asked. No one answered. “Then on this day, the 20th of December, 1995, at 11:10 am, let it be noted that Sirius Orion Black has been proven innocent of all crimes and granted full pardon by the Ministry of Magic Court of Law.” Dumbledore banged his gravel, sealing the statement.

Sirius was grinning from ear to ear, and Harry was almost vibrating in his seat. They’d done it. It was over. They won. They actually won.

Sirius was freed from his handcuffs and he shook Mr. Perks’ hand enthusiastically. He glanced over the man’s shoulder at Harry and waved happily, almost dislocating his shoulder in the process. Harry laughed.

Madame Bones and Dumbledore came closer, along with Madame Constance, the Head of Internal Affairs. She would be launching an investigation into the Ministry’s conduct at the time of Sirius’ arrest, and handling his sum of compensation. Harry watched as they all spoke, the atmosphere seeming very tense. Dumbledore appeared to be arguing about something, though Harry was unsure about what. He kept glancing at Harry from time to time, which only served to make Harry even more uneasy.

“Congratulations Harry, Sirius seems really happy.” Harry turned to face Neville, standing to greet him.

“He’ll be bouncing off the walls once we get home.” He heard Remus snort behind him, and Neville grinned in amusement.

“It displeases me that this disgusting matter had even been allowed to take place at all. Frank and Alice had worked side by side with Lord Black and Lord Potter in their time, it pains me that they were all left to suffer so.” Harry turned to Madame Longbottom as she spoke. Neville had a bittersweet smile on his face.

“All we can do is continue the fight in their place, and win.” Harry spoke softly. She looked at him.

“Indeed. It was good seeing you Mr. Potter.” Harry took her hand and kissed the air above it.

“Likewise Madame. Thank you, the House of Potter is in your debt.”

“There can be no debts between us Harry, especially now. We only did our part in helping a worthy cause, and we’ll continue to do so, until the fight is over.” Harry smiled at Neville and they shook hands, firmly grasping each other’s wrists in the universal sign of brotherhood. Remus wondered what happened, as the atmosphere changed. It was almost like an oath had been given and accepted. Augusta Longbottom watched her grandson with pride.

“Happy Yule to you both. Neville, I’ll see you in the New Year.” Neville nodded and began to lead his grandmother away.

Harry was happy to see Dumbledore leaving the room without trying to speak to him, he noticed Sirius had a sour expression on his face. “Sirius, what’s wrong?” Harry asked once he was close enough.

“Nothing for you to worry about Pup.” Harry narrowed his eyes, not liking that Sirius was obviously keeping something from him. He decided not to push it for now, and they left the courtroom together, meeting up with Mr. Perks, where Sirius proceeded to invite the man out to lunch with them.

“Sirius, I’d like you to join me tonight, for meditation. I think it would be good for you.” Harry’s request caught the man off guard.

“Ah, sure Pup, but why?” He asked, confused.

“It’s just something I thought about after what Umbridge said. We don’t want people accusing you of being crazy because of your exposure to the dementors, so we need to start combating those effects you suffered. I’m training in Occlumency, and Neville told me that most Lords learn it when they’re children, it’s kind of a requirement, so that means you should be able to teach me a thing or two, and while we’re at it, you can begin to let go of some of those negative feelings you have from your time in Azkaban. That way, we both help each other.” Remus and Sirius were staring at Harry as if they had never seen him before. Harry laughed and they continued walking. 

When they returned home, Harry was pleasantly surprised to see a certain snowy owl asleep in her cage and a shrunken package tied to her leg. Harry slowly untied the box, trying to avoid waking her, before placing it on his desk and enlarging it.

Opening the box he found an envelope on top of another box, that kind of reminded him of Clarissa’s jewelry box. He opened it and found it empty. Tearing open the envelope, he unfolded the letter and began to read.

_Harry,_

_It pleases me to hear from you and that you are well._

_Your letter intrigued me, I am most anxious to examine this locket you’ve found._

_My research has uncovered many interesting and baffling things, I am looking forward to sharing my findings with you in greater detail once you’ve returned to the Academy._

_To not leave you to die of suspense, I’ll tell you a bit about what we’ve discovered._

_We’ve analyzed Tom Riddle’s soul fragment and isolated a tiny genome that will allow us to pinpoint the location of its siblings._

_To put it simply, we will be able to track the other soul fragments, and find out just how many of these abominations he’s created._

_The genome is weak however, and I’m afraid, one wrong move will destroy it, and our chances of finding the others. We need a stronger sample._

_We did catch something, something peculiar that we’re currently trying to retrace, but the process is a slow one. I am confident we will find out more soon._

_In the mean time, I’ve sent you a gift._

_The box contained in this package is an item of my own design._

_If you place the locket inside and recite the name of the person you wish to send the item to, in this case, myself, it will transport it to another identical box that belongs to me, and I will receive it immediately. Do not worry about sending poor Hedwig on another long and tiring journey._

_The box is yours now, and we will be able to communicate much faster with it. To receive messages and packages from me, simply keep the box closed. When something has arrived inside, it will change to a soft bronze color, to alert you._

_Make sure to set a password and lock it using your magical signature. No one else will be able to use it. It is yours now. Consider it an early Yule gift._

_Take care._

_Dr. Phillip Francis._

_Research Labs - The Sorcerer’s Academy of Magic_

_Island 0_

Harry was speechless. He looked at the bottom of the letter. Island zero. What did that mean? It was a strange name for an island, that’s for sure. He would ask about it in his next letter. He looked at the box. So this ordinary looking box was actually some kind of mail carrier. It would transport his packages instantly, that’s almost impossible to believe, but he didn’t doubt Dr. Francis for a second. The man was always honest with him so far, and they were both passionate about and determined to find and destroy Voldemort’s horcruxes. Maybe not destroy in the case of the scientist, but they both wanted them found and confined at the very least. He was happy to hear that they were making so much progress. A way to track the horcruxes would be amazing. He couldn’t wait to learn more.

Stepping over to his trunk, he removed the locket, watching as the light bounced off its golden surface, before placing it in the box. Unsure what to do next, he re-read the letter. Removing his wand, he recited the doctor’s name and tapped the box, almost jumping out of his skin when the locket vanished before his eyes. He quickly closed the box, before opening it again. There was nothing inside. Closing it again, he placed it on his dresser, behind a vase of flowers. He would know if it worked when Phillip sent him something else. It seemed those people would never stop amazing him.

Now that the locket was out of the house and on its way to being properly examined, he could breath somewhat easier. That was one thing out of the way. He set about preparing his room for tonight. Sirius and Remus promised to help him with Occlumency and animagus training tonight. Tomorrow he would be spending the day going over defensive theory with Remus. They hadn’t been spending much time together, not as much as he and Sirius anyway. He didn’t want the man to feel left out.

As he set out his clothes for the night, preparing to have a nice long bath to relax his body and mind, his bedroom door opened and Sirius walked in. “Hey Pup, this just came for you.” Harry looked over his shoulder at Sirius, walking with a roll of parchment tied with a thin royal blue ribbon at the center. Harry was immediately curious.

“What is it?” He asked as he came closer to further inspect it.

“Well Pup, looks like Neville hasn’t gotten around to teaching you everything. Whenever a Lord or an Heir receives one of these types of parcels, it represents an official greeting from one house to another. Usually in the form of an invitation to some event being hosted by the sender. If it turns out to be so, you must then send your reply as quickly as possible, it is considered very rude to keep someone waiting, especially if the party is set for the following day. We’ll have to pick up some official stationary for you when we go shopping.” Harry looked extremely intrigued, and Sirius savored the look of wonder and anticipation on his face. It was one of those rare moments where Harry showed genuine emotion.

“Why would someone be sending me one of those?” He asked. Sirius chuckled and led the young man towards his bed, where they both took seats beside one another.

“You mean besides you being an Heir to an Ancient house only a few years away from your lordship? And the fact that you’re also friends with heirs of other prominent families? Well, let’s find out. Open it.”

Harry took the parchment, which he now realized was a pure white color, not a crease in sight. It was as if the parchment had been pressed. He also scented a faint fragrance on it as well. Pleasant but not overpowering or obvious. This must be an official letter, if they were going through so much trouble to pretty it up. He untied the ribbon and unrolled the paper. Once he started reading, the bewilderment soon replaced his earlier humbled wonder. He made sure to read the entire thing from start to finish, making sure he understood the message clearly. Sirius was throwing small cubes of peach and melon at Tessa, and laughing as she caught each of them in her mouth. She also appeared to be enjoying the game, so he allowed it.

“What’s it say Harry?” Harry was momentarily stunned at Sirius’ use of his name, before he spoke.

“It is an invitation, to brunch, with the Patil family. It’s being hosted on Christmas Eve, and I’m expected to send a reply before then.” Sirius nodded, not finding anything out of the ordinary, but Harry was stomped. Why would Parvati’s family invite him to brunch. It made no sense. He had hardly spoken to or associated with her outside of taking her to the Yule ball almost a year ago. He couldn’t think of a reason why she would want to see him now. Not to mention, this was an invitation written and signed by her father, as the Head of the Patil family, making it an official invitation. He didn’t understand why the Head of the Patil family would want to speak with him. He hoped it wasn’t something terribly embarrassing, like those betrothals Neville spoke of early into their sessions. He also hoped he hadn’t inadvertently done something to offend the family. He couldn’t recall any instances that would count as such, but he couldn’t be entirely sure either.

“Hey, why do you look like you’re about to walk to your death. It’s just a friendly invitation, nothing to worry about.” Sirius sat beside him once more.

Harry sighed, walking over to his desk and placing the invitation in his draw, where it was out of harm’s way. “I guess, I’m just not sure why they would suddenly send me this invitation. It’s making me anxious not knowing the reason behind the whole thing.”

“Well, you’ll know once you get there. This could be good for you Harry. Networking is a part of who we are as wizarding families. It might seem tedious, but it’s much better to make friends than enemies with the other families. Sure, you won’t make friends with all of them, and some of the more prominent ones are already considered enemies, but a few more friends couldn’t hurt right?” Harry smiled at Sirius. Something’s changed about the man, he just couldn’t quite put his finger on it what it was yet, but he would, eventually.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right about that.”

“Of course I am! So stop worrying already. Remi should be coming by in the next half hour or so, what do you say you and I set up something special, just for him.” Harry laughed at the devious smirk on Sirius’ face.

“Sure, it would be nice to catch the old wolf off guard.”

“Alright!”

“After that though, what do you say you and just sit and talk? We haven’t really just talked, just the two of us.” Sirius came over and squeezed Harry’s shoulder.

“Sure Pup.”

That night revealed a lot of interesting things for Harry, Sirius and Remus. After his talk with Sirius, they enjoyed the look of shock on Remus’ face as he was stuck to the ceiling of Harry’s room, after walking into the trap set to go off as soon as he entered the space. Harry learned a lot about Occlumency he hadn’t known before, and actually experienced someone entering his mind for the first time. Sirius was able to perform Legilimency, though he couldn’t be considered a master. Remus being a natural Occlumens, thanks to his lycanthropy, had the unique advantage of always being able to defend his mind, without much conscious effort. He stated this was the only real advantage to being a werewolf. While he wasn’t an expert in the mind arts, he was able to give Harry some great pointers on how to improve his shields. They spent almost two hours going over it, and this was one of the only times the two really connected on the same level. All in all, it was a highly informative session and Harry felt he came out with a far greater understanding of the art than he had previously.

Once they moved on to animagus training, it was Sirius’ turn to shine. Harry was able to spend a greater length of time inside his mind, thanks to the earlier Occlumency training. He followed Sirius’ instructions, and was finally able to detect another presence within himself. Touching the presence lightly, he felt what could only be described as curiosity in return, and he redoubled his efforts once he received that feeling. Following it, he found what he had been searching for.

Opening his eyes suddenly - frightening the two men - Harry stopped to stare for a bit at the scene in front of him. Remus had Tessa on his head grooming him while Sirius attempted to groom her in return, without her realizing. As soon as Sirius saw he was back, all that was soon forgotten in exchange for getting the details of his experience. Harry was more than happy to share.

“I saw it, it was only there for a second, but I saw it.” Sirius was practically vibrating, causing Remus to roll his eyes, though he too was excited to hear more. “It was a wolf.” The anticipation intensified. “I’m going to be wolf.” Harry looked at both men, seeing awe, wonder and pride shining in their eyes.

Sirius finally couldn’t take it anymore, and rushed Harry, lifting him from his spot on the carpet and twirling him around. Harry laughed in both joy and embarrassment, and tried to get Sirius to put him down. That only caused Sirius to continue his actions, beyond happy with the news.

Albus walked towards Salvador’s rooms. Today was his final day at Hogwarts, and he was more determined that ever to speak with the man. The wards were now up and running again, and Albus couldn’t be more pleased. Even the cleansing was a massive success, without the accompanying headache that he had anticipated. He was also commended for keeping the castle in such good shape, despite everything working against such an achievement, making it an even greater accomplishment. He was now back to being praised and respected, and that was even more pleasing for him. Things had not been going so smoothly for him in a long time.

He had an Order meeting coming up that would be hosted at Hogwarts, due to Harry’s presence at Grimmauld. No way was he risking the boy’s involvement. He would be getting a long overdue report on his behavior, and he was looking forward to hearing even more good news.

Knocking on the door, he was told to enter. The portrait swung open and he stepped inside.

“Albus, I had anticipated your visit today.” Salvador spoke as soon as he saw the Headmaster’s silhouette.

“I hope you’ve at least enjoyed your stay with us, my friend, even if your cause for visiting was a more serious one.” Albus sat in the inviting single sofa chair that was available, pleasantly comfortable within its cushioned softness.

“Your school has earned its prestige Albus, it is a sight to behold. I look forward to returning to my own however, the time has come.”

“I trust that someday we will do this again, with you being given the chance to play host. It is a highly rewarding experience.” Salvador smiled briefly.

“We shall see Albus. What brings you here?”

“I have been meaning to speak with you Salvador. Many things trouble me as of late. I’m sure you are aware of the recent attack that rendered the school defenseless. What troubles me is your letter. You had sent me your offer weeks in advance, it makes me wonder if you were somehow aware of the attack before it took place.” He did not accuse, but he did not ask either.

“I was not aware. Clarissa’s report of the attack on the school that left twelve dead, including four students, and had my agent and your student facing off against the Dark Lord himself, had me naturally concerned about the supposed safety of the wards. They were obviously not as secure as I was led to believe, and I thought of a simple solution. It cost me nothing to upgrade the security of your school Albus. You and I both share a common passion. We protect the innocent.” Albus nodded his head silently.

“Forgive my suspicions old friend. With the recent increase in attacks, I’m afraid I am having a hard time trusting the actions of those around me. There are a lot of things at risk of falling apart at any given moment. I am rushing to secure my investments, but the task is proving more and more difficult.”

“You know you can count on my assistance if you wish it Albus. I told you there is no need for you to face this on your own. Even young Harry has learned there is strength in numbers and you can count on others to assist you.” Albus looked at him suddenly, and intensely. They stared at one another silently, neither making a sound.

As soon as he had arrived, Albus had excused himself and left. Salvador would be leaving tomorrow morning. In all honesty, he would rather leave right now. While he enjoyed seeing the castle and interacting with the staff, he had quickly lost his enthusiasm mere hours after his arrival. He was itching to return home and continue his work there. The only reason he had even ventured all the way to Scotland, was because of Clarissa. He knew she was beside herself with the lack of defensive measures available at Hogwarts, so he decided to assist her in that area, and relieve some of her anxiety over the issue. He had achieved that, and it was now one more thing off his list.

Albus thought he was smart, asking that question so suddenly. He was hoping to catch him off guard, to cause him to let something slip. It seemed Albus was suspicious about something. Whatever it could be, was anyone’s guess at this point. Salvador hated guessing games, and he did not intend to play this one with Albus, so he would allow the man to reveal his woes to him in his own time. He had neither the time nor the patience to entertain him with this.

However, one thing was for sure; in his mind, Albus now owed him a favor, and he knew how much that bothered the old fool. He would eat himself up worrying about when he would come to collect on it, and how much it would cost him. Salvador would leave him to fret and ponder. As far as he was concerned, they were even. Salvador was finally getting the opportunity to fulfill an old desire of his and no way was he going to allow this opportunity to be wasted. Albus had paid all his debts, both past and present, the day Salvador met Harry Potter.

The next morning Harry awoke much earlier than usual. He thought nothing of it, he had gotten a full night’s sleep after all. Breakfast wouldn’t be for another hour or so, so he decided he would spend the time going over some of his plans for the defense tutoring with Remus and Sirius. Quickly getting dressed for the day, he set about feeding the animals and cleaning up the room.

After that he headed downstairs, watching Agustin’s regal descent of the stairs as he walked in front of him. When he neared the end of the stair case, he heard voices coming from the floo room. This was perfectly normal, but there was a third voice that caught his interest at once.

“I know you both decided not to attend this Order meeting, due to Harry staying with you, and I agree we should keep his attentions away from the war for now. The poor boy needs some time to just enjoy his youth, while he still can.” Harry recognized Dumbledore’s voice instantly, and wondered why he would be calling so early in the morning.

“Were there any further attacks at the Ministry?” Remus asked, Harry listened.

“You know if you need us out there, just say the word. I’m a free man now, I can actually participate in missions now.” Sirius sounded genuinely pleased and excited about that.

“For now there have been no new attacks. Arthur was removed from his position as I’m sure you’re aware, and we must address Severus’ untimely death as well. It has placed us in a difficult situation. Many of the Order are shaken up and with good reason. We can’t have Voldemort attacking and killing our people.”

“Well, on the bright side, Snape wasn’t entirely one of us, so that’s something at least.” Sirius spoke once more.

“That may be, but he knew a lot of the Order’s plans. We need to prepare for the possibility that Tom now knows them as well.”

“You think he talked?” Sirius asked

“Severus wouldn’t have done that.” Remus sounded certain. Sirius snorted.

“I’m afraid talking was never the issue. Tom was always an expert at extracting information from a source. He would have stopped at nothing to obtain what he wanted. He also allowed Severus to leave, while still alive, though barely. He would not have done so if he had failed.” There was a tense silence.

“I trust that all is well with Harry?” Dumbledore asked. Harry was rooted to the spot as he listened.

“It’s been going better than we could have hoped Albus. Harry has really opened up and showed us who he is, and we couldn’t be happier.” Said Remus.

“He’s simply amazing.” Said Sirius. Harry blushed as he listened to his godfather talk about him.

“Wonderful news my boys. It was always supposed to be this way, I only wish you didn’t have to wait so long to be able to have this with Harry.”

“Speaking of which Albus, I want Harry to stay with us, not just for this Christmas, but the coming summer and every holiday afterwards.” Harry felt himself stiffen.

“Sirius, you know why Harry must remain at the Dursleys, especially now.” Dumbledore’s voice had an annoyed edge to it.

“Albus, the Dursleys aren’t magical. If Voldemort attacks, they can’t protect Harry. They are at as much - if not more - risk as he is. They don’t even know what’s going on. Harry needs to be around people who understand, and who can help him when things get ugly. He needs our support.” Dumbledore tried to interrupt but he was cut off. “We’ve been working with him, helping him improve in different areas of his training, and he’s incredible, but he can’t be expected to face off against death eaters and Voldemort by himself. No amount of training can prepare him for that. We’ve gotten to know Harry, and he’s gotten to know us. That trust Albus, it’s what we wanted all along, it’s also what Harry needs, and it’s much more powerful than any old ward could ever be.” There was a pause, as everyone waited for the old man’s response.

“You are correct, and I am pleased that Harry trusts you, but forgive me for not wanting to risk his safety on trust alone.”

“Albus, Grimmauld is the safest place for Harry. With the Fidelius charm and all the ancient wards around the home, who-know-who will never get to him here, you know that.” Remus spoke next.

“And what about the Order meetings? Sometimes Order members have to stay in the house, and once the war commences, those visits will increase. It is not a good place for Harry to grow up in.”

“We can easily work around that.”

“We will discuss this another time. For now, just focus on keeping Harry calm and keep me informed.” The sound of the floo closing signaled that the conversation was over. The two men shuffled around in the room before heading out. Sirius walked right into the kitchen, complaining that he needed coffee right away. Remus stopped and looked up at the stairs, spotting Harry standing there. His eyes widened, and once he realized the full extent of the situation, he paled.

“Harry -”

“Harry?” Sirius came out once he heard the greeting, finally spotting Harry standing on the stairs. It took Sirius only a minute longer to come to the same conclusion.

Remus sighed. “How much of that did you hear?” He asked quietly.

“Most, or all of it. I’m not entirely sure.” Both men looked at each other with mild panic. Harry only became even more on edge.

“Harry, you weren’t supposed to hear that. Please don’t repeat it to anyone.” Remus pleaded. Sirius looked at him as if he was mad. That was the last thing he should have said.

“I’m living with you guys now and you still insist on keeping things from me. Things that definitely - based on what I heard - include me.”

“Harry -”

“I’m not finished. I get that you want to protect me, that you all want me to have a normal childhood and to not have to worry about these things.” Both men looked relieved. “What you don’t understand, is that the time for me to do that has passed. I can’t afford to be a child anymore, in fact, I can’t be considered a child even if I wasn’t Harry bloody Potter. Those days are long past me. I know you both wish that you were there when I was a child and I know you’re trying to recreate that lost opportunity, to show me what it would have been like if things hadn’t been so messed up, and I appreciate that, but it doesn’t change the facts. I’m not a child and I won’t allow you to treat me like one whenever the situation is convenient for you. That’s what Dumbledore does. This minute I’m too young to participate, the next I’m suddenly expected to take on Voldemort and save the world. Those two things cannot exist together. It’s confusing, it’s like you’re not sure what I’m supposed to be and you keep shifting back and forth. Well enough. I’ve already made up my mind that I’m going to fight in this war, partially because there is no escape, and partially because I want to. Everyone has this idea in their head about who I am and who I’m supposed to be, and most don’t even care about getting my take on things. I thought you were different.”

“Pup, come here.” Sirius held Harry’s hand and led him over to the sofa, Remus following behind them silently. “We understand, and you’re right, it’s confusing and it’s not fair to you. You’re not a child, no matter how much we wish we could turn back time and turn you back into that adorable tiny tyrant that loved to get himself into all kinds of trouble.” Remus chuckled.

“You mean you and James loved to get him into all kinds of trouble.” Sirius laughed.

“We want to tell you these things Harry, truly we do, but right now it’s just not the right time. Albus has things under control, and you’re supposed to be enjoying your holiday. So please Pup, just focus on that for now.” Harry gazed at him silently.

“On one condition; you have to tell me when things get bad. If Voldemort’s planning something, I have to know, no matter what Dumbledore says.”

“We can’t do that Harry.” Remus intervened quickly. “The Order of the Phoenix is an organization run by Albus Dumbledore, and we are to follow his orders. When he gets his information, we can’t simply share it with whoever we please.”

“I’m not asking you to do that. I’m asking you to tell me, not because I’m dying of curiosity, but because I don’t want a repeat of last year, or an even deadlier version this time around. I need to know what’s going on. You want me to trust you, so I’m asking you to do the same.”

“It’s not that we don’t trust you …” Remus was at a loss of how to finish the sentence.

“It’s that Dumbledore’s orders come first. It’s not that we don’t trust one another, it’s that we can’t be equals as long as you’re taking orders from someone else. It’s that no matter what, Dumbledore has everything set up so he always ends up the winner. I’m always supposed to tell you what’s happening, sometimes days or months in advance, but when you flip the coin, you can’t tell me anything. There’s no reciprocity, no balance. You want to know everything, yet I’m not supposed to know anything, and you expect me to be okay with things remaining that way.” Remus was avoiding eye contact while Sirius was thinking about what he just heard.

“You both know that it can’t be that way. I can’t be expected to fight in this war when I’m not being given the information I need.”

“The war hasn’t started yet Harry, you don’t need to know everything right now. Just wait a while longer.” Remus finally spoke up.

“That’s not the only issue Remus. You’re talking to Dumbledore about me behind my back.” Sirius tensed. “I recently had to deal with that in my group of friends, and it wasn’t easy. The sense of betrayal still haunts me.”

“We’re not talking about you behind your back Harry. Albus is merely concerned.”

“Then he can come to me with his concerns! But he doesn’t because he knows I’ll never tell him anything.” Harry jumped up out his seat. “First Hermione, now you two. Everyone that I get close to gets turned into a spy for Dumbledore! He’s using the people I care about to stick his nose into my life while destroying everything I’ve built!” Sirius and Remus stood up in shock.

“Hermione? Harry what -”

“It doesn’t matter anymore. I just hope you understand that you talking about me to Dumbledore doesn’t inspire me to trust you. You can’t want us to build a relationship one day and then go and sell it like meaningless gossip the next day. Those two things simply cannot coexist.” He turned around and walked away, leaving the two men shocked.

“We have to tell Albus -”

“What the hell Remus! Didn’t you just hear, weren’t you listening?” Sirius rounded on him.

“Sirius, Harry just went off on us even after we explained the situation to him. We need Albus to come and talk to him. We can’t afford for Harry to isolate Albus. If he continues this way, he’ll be alone. You know that Harry cannot afford to turn Albus away, he’s his strongest ally. I thought it was just some teenage rebellion before, that he was just acting up, but now I’m concerned that it might be a deeper problem, and we have no clue how to handle it.”

“Remus, I don’t care about any of that. Whether Harry’s just being a rebellious teenager, or there’s a deeper issue, he’s made it clear that he doesn’t trust Dumbledore. We need to respect that.”

“Are you saying we should shut Albus out just because Harry says so? Listen to yourself Sirius. I know you’re afraid of losing Harry’s trust -”

“It’s far more than that, and if you think that’s all there is then you’re blind Remus.” The werewolf decided to sit down. The look on his friend’s face meant he needed to listen to what was about to be said. “It’s so much more than that. I finally get it now.” He looked towards the stairs, before turning back to Remus. “Before, I didn’t understand. I was so focused on protecting Harry, on getting to know Harry, then on bonding with and helping Harry, I lost sight of the most important thing of all. Harry.” He smirked at Remus’ look of confusion.

“In all of that, while I was so focused on my own task, I never once stopped to consider it from his point of view. I want to know Harry, but does he want to know me? I want to protect Harry, how can I do that? I want to help Harry, does he want my help? Do you see where I’m going with this? All that time I was only focused on my goals, and I was flying way ahead of myself, and as a result I almost missed him entirely. When I finally stopped chasing after him, I was able to see him, finally able to touch him, to walk beside him. Harry doesn’t show himself to you unless he sees that you understand that he’s a person, not a desire. We all want things for Harry and from Harry, but we never think of just Harry. That’s the problem, and I finally get it now. When I was in Azkaban, I used to sit up in between visits from the dementors and dream about Harry. What he looked like, how he talked, walked, even how he smelled. My godson. That’s all I thought about. My godson; Harry Potter, but what about Harry Potter, the boy who is so much more than just my godson. I never thought about that. When I got out of prison and I finally saw him, the first thing that came to mind was ‘James with Lily’s eyes’. I didn’t even see him as his own person! I had already failed in my quest, before it even began. It took a while for me to stop seeing Harry that way, to look away from his outward appearance and see the young man that was in front of me all along. He’s not James. He’s much too studious, and serious to be considered his father. The kid doesn’t even like pranking as much as James and I thought he would. I should have known. When he was younger and we used to involve him in our pranks, we could never keep his attention for more than a few minutes. We chalked it up to his young age, but it was much more than that. He’s not Lily. They may share that ability to focus and the temper is definitely her, but his ability draw people in, that’s all Harry. He has friends prepared to go to war just for him. He can direct an entire room, even when he’s not there. Every time I discover something that’s just Harry, I feel that I’m getting one step closer to him. I don’t just love him because he’s James’ son. I love him because he’s Harry, and he deserves all the love I can give him.” Remus gazed at the smile on Sirius’ face, understanding finally dawning on him.

“Sirius -”

“That’s why I can’t let you do this Remus. I won’t let you jeopardize everything we’ve built with Harry. Your loyalty to Dumbledore isn’t what’s important here. You’re worried about Harry isolating Dumbledore, well think about him isolating us along with him. To me that’s a far greater problem. Let Dumbledore fix his relationship with Harry, that’s not your responsibility.”

Remus was left there to think about what to do next. He understood what Sirius was saying, but the situation was much bigger than that, and they couldn’t afford for Harry’s hot and cold behavior to dictate their own. If things continued this way, they would end up facing even bigger problems down the line. They needed to fix this. Harry needed to trust Albus just as much as he trusted them, otherwise when the time came for him to face Voldemort … Remus shrugged off the awful feelings. He wouldn’t let that happen. They would just have to see things from his point of view. They had to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It feels good to be back. Please comment and let me know your thoughts on the chapter. The next chapter will feature Christmas Day and everything Harry and the family get up to during their celebrations.
> 
> Stay safe and thank you for reading.
> 
> See you on Wednesday!


	33. Ho Ho Ho ...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas: The good, the bad and the merry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> STOP! Please read chapter 32 if you have not already. The Author's Note has been removed and the chapter has been updated. If you have already, please ignore this notice. 
> 
> Have a good day and enjoy the chapter!

_{Italics} = Parseltongue_

* * *

Harry walked into the kitchen and sat down. A plate of steaming eggs and toast was placed in front of him, along with a cup of tea, and he dug in and started eating. Over the last day or so, not much was said between him and the two men now sitting in front of him. It was not tense, per say, but it was not as comfortable as before. Sirius appeared constantly contemplative about something, and sometimes he would gaze at Harry with an unreadable expression on his face. Harry swore he appeared both happy and sad about something, though what, he wasn’t sure. Remus was a different story. He seemed to drift between silent determination and guilt, and Harry was at an even greater loss to figure out what was going on with him.

As for Harry, he was over it entirely. There was not much that could be done. They may not agree on everything, but he still wanted to continue living with and getting to know them. It was perfectly normal that they would have arguments, and he was pretty sure that would only continue as time went by, but in a strange way, he was looking forward to it. This was how he knew for certain that these men cared for him, and vice versa. As long as they continued to talk out their differences, he had nothing to be worried about.

“I owe you both an apology.” That got their attention. “I shouldn’t have gone off at you both like that. It wasn’t fair for me to place my expectations on you. When I’m asking you to respect my choices, I should be doing the same. I hope this won’t get between us.”

Sirius was the first to recover. “Pup, no amount of shouting and vexing could ever come between us. You should have seen some of the fights your dad and I had. They were brutal, but they didn’t take away from the fact that we cared deeply for each other, in fact, that was the reason for most of our fights anyway.” Harry smiled at Sirius, before looking at Remus.

“We need to get a few things straight to ensure that we understand each other perfectly from now on. We understand that you want to be treated equally and we also understand the importance of sharing certain information with you. You’ve proven that you can handle complex situations without being overwhelmed, and we respect that. You must also understand that we can’t include you in everything. Our first priority is not to pull you into the fight, but to protect you from it, and our decisions will reflect that on most occasions. We’re all on the same side Harry. What we need to work on, is getting on the same page as well.” Harry nodded his head.

“I want that.” The three shared a smile, before returning to their breakfast.

“So Pup, any idea what you’re buying for your friends today?” Sirius asked, quickly changing the mood at the table.

“Well, I have a few ideas, but I’m mostly just going with my gut. I’ll know it once I see it.” Sirius laughed.

“Let’s set a few rules for today. No going off without at least one of us nearby. I’ll be going grocery shopping for Christmas dinner, so you’ll be spending most of your time with Sirius, since he has no real purpose for going out today.” Remus stated.

“Not true! I’m taking Harry stationary shopping. Today’s the last day for him to reply to the invitation. He needs an official seal for his letters.” Sirius quickly defended himself.

“I also need to get some dress robes. Sirius, do you know what type I should get?” Sirius was more than happy to assure Harry that he would help him pick out the right set of dress robes.

After breakfast Harry when to check on Agustin. The snake was having some difficulty with the cold temperatures. Harry made sure his room was always warm, and Sirius even had all the fireplaces in the house lit so Agustin could walk around whenever he pleased. Harry had no idea Agustin would be so weak to the cold, and he was worried about leaving him today. He supposed it made sense. Agustin was a cold blooded animal after all, his body heat depended on the heat of the atmosphere around him, and there was very little this time of year. He planned on stopping by the pet store to ask the clerk about how to care for reptiles during winter. He had seen pet snakes and lizards in the store, so they must know something about it.

 _{Agustin, I’m heading out soon. Agustin?}_ The snake walked out from under his bed where Harry had placed a half dozen heat blankets for him. They would always remain at the perfect temperature. Harry sat down and allowed Agustin to wrap around his waist. It still amazed him how large the serpent was now. He could easily squeeze Harry to death now if he wanted. With his large size and massive bulk, there was no contest.

 _{How are you feeling, are you warm enough?}_ Harry asked once Agustin was comfortable.

 _{I’m fine Harry. I may not be used to the winter but that is only because I am experiencing it for the first time. I will take some time to adjust.}_ Harry was not entirely sure what he meant by that, but he was happy that he appeared okay. His orange and purple patterns were shining brilliantly, and Harry traced a set of diamond shaped scales absently as he allowed the silence to reign between them. Tessa was asleep, she slept more often than not these days. Harry made sure she ate regularly and stretched her limbs, but mostly he allowed her to sleep. Both animals were islanders. They weren’t used to the frigid winters in England. Hedwig was the only one who was fine with the temperatures ragging outside, though she avoided flying when the snow fall was too heavy.

Today the snow had stopped falling, but due to the heavy snow storm last night, it was still freezing. Remus had spent the early morning hours clearing away the ice that had formed on the windows and doors. He also cleared away the fallen snow so it was easier to walk outside.

Eventually Harry had to get up to leave, but he promised to bring back something nice for Agustin.

Once in Diagon Alley Harry quickly got into the spirit of shopping. There were plenty of people out today. All the shops were filled to the max with excited shoppers looking for the perfect gift for their friends and family. The decorations were beautiful and the place was lively with holiday cheer. It was Sirius’ first real outing as a free man and he was doubly excited for the trip, the chance to be out and about without the fear of being captured. Harry was happy for him.

The first stop was the pet store. Harry spent a good half hour talking with the clerk and the snakes in the shop. He learned a lot of interesting new things about snakes. He bought some scale cream and nail clippers for Agustin. He never even realized that Agustin had just shed his old skin. Now he knew why Agustin’s scales felt so smooth and why it soothed the snake when he rubbed them. He was probably extra sensitive from the shedding. He would pay extra attention to them later when he got home. He needed to search for the old skin and preserve it. He was also told to take samples of Agustin’s venom. Each snake, especially magical ones like Agustin, had their own unique cocktail, and it was important that he knew his familiar’s venom.

Buying a dozen white field mice to share between Agustin and Hedwig, he soon left the store. Next stop was the Quidditch store for Ron’s gift. There was no way he would buy anything that wasn’t quidditch related for Ron. It would all be pointless.

Sirius went and stocked up on wrapping paper and bows for him. Harry was sure he’d gotten too much, but you can never be too sure when it came to gift wrapping. He got cards for Professors Mcgonagall and Flitwick. He would send them to Hogwarts on Christmas morning. Sirius got a bottle of wine for Mr. Perks and Harry thought it was a thoughtful gesture.

Remus left them at the bookstore to go to the market and they continued their shopping, stopping to have lunch at the Three Broomsticks, before continuing. Harry got Hermione a wand hostler to go with the book. He noticed she didn’t have one and always carried her wand in her bag or her pocket. Neither option was good. Susan and Hannah were a bit harder to shop for. There was also Neville and Madame Longbottom as well. Sirius advised him to go with a formal greeting as well as a small gift for both, to show his appreciation and to acknowledge his friendship with Neville. Harry thought the whole thing was too complicated, but followed the advice he was given.

When they arrived at the stationary store, Sirius ordered a custom seal for Harry with the Potter Insignia. They only had to wait a half hour before it was ready. Harry tested it out on a sheet of parchment and was very impressed with how it looked. He bought some dark red wax to go with it and an official self inking quill for all his important signing needs. He also saw a quill with several feathers, each one was a color of the rainbow and they were big and bright and immediately reminded him of Luna. Though she was very quiet and reserved, he felt she had a big and bright personality on the inside that she was just afraid of showing others. This would cheer her up every time she looked at it. It was already making him smile. He bought it. With that came the endless roles of parchment made of different materials for different occasions. Harry just left that to Sirius, since he needed to buy some for himself anyway.

He bought a book called: Lettering for Lords, for himself to read so he could understand what the big deal was. All throughout his shopping experience he was having a small dilemma on the inside that he made sure Sirius remained unaware of. With each store they entered, some of which were only to sate their curiosity, Harry became more and more flustered as he tried to think of what to get for Clarissa.

It shouldn’t be so hard, but at the same time, it wasn’t easy either. With all that he’d learned and thought about with regards to their relationship, he wanted this gift to be somewhat special. That only served to make it harder for him to decide on something. It was an entirely selfish reason, Clarissa may not even want a gift, but he still wanted to give her one. All this time he’d felt like something was missing, and he was only able to ignore it because he was absolutely certain he knew what it was. Sometimes when he meditated he would focus on their bond as a way to tell if Clarissa was okay. It was always there, thrumming away inside of him, and it made it easier to enjoy their time away from each other. The closer he got to the end of the holiday, the more he felt the tension release. They would be together again soon. He was certain of it. Clarissa never lied to him. All he had to do was wait and prepare for her return.

A man and woman had brushed past them, the man’s shoulder bumping Harry’s. He turned around and apologized and Harry felt his gaze latch onto their joint hands swinging between them as they smiled lovingly at one another. As he looked up, he watched as the woman stopped to fix her scarf, and the man brush his thumb against her cheek, whispering something to her that caused her to smile softly at him. That smile, the ease and intimacy they shared, the way they looked at one another as if only they existed, even though they were surrounded by dozens of passersby.

“Harry?”

He was almost envious of them. The woman had long black hair, and the man had short curly brown hair. They were almost on the same height, and were around the same weight by the looks of it. He watched as her hair move with each step she took as they continued on their way down the street. He had quickly lost sight of them, but their image was burned into his mind and the moment that he’d bared witness to played on over and over again in his head. Only this time, it wasn’t the strange man and woman that he saw walking and holding hands, lost in each other’s eyes.

“Harry? What’s wrong?”

It was him. He was the one holding hands with and touching Clarissa as they walked, smiling at each other, blind to the world around them. He swallowed thickly, heart hammering away in his chest as the truth became clear as day. How had he not seen it before? How had he been so blind? Was this true? Was he truly falling in love with Clarissa?

“Harry, Pup? Talk to me.” Sirius’ voice finally penetrated the fog clouding his mind, chasing away the images blocking his sight and bringing him back into focus. He blinked several times, dismissing the last remnants of the cloudiness and looked up at Sirius’ concerned face.

“I’m okay,” He whispered.

“Are you sure, do you need to rest for a bit?” Harry shook his head.

“No, I’m okay, just got lost for a second.” Sirius still looked a bit concerned but they continued walking towards the next store on their list.

Harry soon found himself being measured for new robes, Sirius had to pick the colors and materials when it became apparent that Harry was once more lost to the world. Once that was over, they met up with Remus to head home. As they walked to the apparition point, Harry spotted something in a window and walked over, almost as if he was being summoned to the store. Remus and Sirius called after him but he kept going until he was inside.

When he exited the store, he was feeling much better. He’d gotten the perfect gift for Clarissa and he couldn’t wait to give it to her.

The rest of the day was spent decorating the house. Harry then spent some time with Agustin, measuring and weighing him as well as cutting his nails and applying the cream to his scales. The shed skin was found under his bed and he folded it carefully and asked Remus to place a high class preservation charm on it, which he did. Once he was finished pampering his familiar, Agustin was completely out for the remainder of the evening. Harry spent his time sending his reply to the Patils and preparing for brunch the next day.

During the night he wrapped all his gifts and put them away. Some he would send tomorrow, others on Christmas morning. The next morning Sirius surprised him with a game of flying. Sirius had found his old quidditch supplies when he and Remus cleaned out the attic and he was itching for a chance to fly again. Harry was more than happy to share the sky with him. It was the most fun he’d had all holiday. He was soon getting ready for brunch. The portkey he received this morning was set to go off at 11:00 am.

Sirius and Remus wished him well as he held on to the figurine of a horse and soon he felt the awful tugging behind his navel. When he landed, he was disoriented and took a few seconds to allow the dizziness and nausea to pass before he opened his eyes.

He was in a large foyer covered in black and white tiles and large floor to ceiling paintings hanging on each wall. He looked around for a bit, admiring the beautiful room, before he heard the sound of footsteps approaching and straightened up.

A man entered the room. He looked to be around his early 50s, an older gentleman that was clearly a master of sophistication and class. His presence seemed to fill the entire room, though Harry was already thinking the size of said room was around the size of the entire Dursley house where he grew up, garden included.

“Welcome Harry Potter. I am Lord Rudra Patil. It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

Harry gazed at the tall and imposing man with some trepidation as he shook his hand and returned the greeting. “The pleasure is all mine. Thank you for having me.”

“Follow me, the ladies await us.” Once again Harry was thinking about the reason he was invited to visit this family’s home in the first place. Sirius had told him that very little was known about the Patil family in the pureblood circles, due to the fact that the family originated from India and only recently moved to England some 19 years ago, around the time of the first war with Voldemort. Harry bet that there was a rich history behind this family and their purpose for relocating, but it wasn’t his place to uncover it.

For now his main focus was to socialize while understanding the reason behind the invitation.

They existed the house and entered a large outdoor dinning area surrounded by a rose garden. Harry could not see the end of the garden in sight, and the many walking paths through the garden eluded to the fact that it was very large. The sight was both beautiful and impressive. As they continued to walk, Harry spotted three women wearing colors of blue, pink and purple respectively, standing by a medium sized lunch table filled with inviting dishes spread out and ready for consumption.

“My wife; Lady Amita Patil.” Lord Patil introduced the tall pale beauty standing in blue. She was adorned in many fine jewelry and Harry was having some difficulty keeping himself from staring too much.

“We are most pleased you accepted our invitation Heir Lord Potter.” Harry was surprised by the use of his official title. Everyone knew he was due to become the Lord of the Potter name and household. He was an orphan, no one else could take up the title. Few people chose to address him in this way however. Once he became a Lord, the title of Heir would be removed. Harry wondered why Lord Patil hadn’t used the title upon greeting him formally, but he supposed, in the eyes of a Lord of his caliber, wealth and prestige, acknowledging an Heir, soon to be Lord, was a waste of time.

Harry shook himself out of his reprieve and addressed the beautiful woman before him.

“I was very happy, though puzzled by the invitation, Lady Patil. I’m looking forward to my time with your family.” She smiled and allowed him to kiss the air above her gloved hand.

“We will get to the reason for your invite later. For now, let us enjoy the meal that has been prepared for us.” Lord Patil took over once more.

Harry quietly took his seat, noticing the twins glancing at him from time to time, but neither had spoken to him as of yet. Throughout the meal, Harry kept gazing at the stunning scenery, and wondering why they were enjoying a meal outside, under the clear blue sky, when in all reality, it should not have been possible given the time of year and the weather they were having so far. Speaking of weather, he quickly noticed that not a drop of snow could be seen anywhere on the property. That made it even stranger. While they ate, and Harry secretly enjoyed the wonderful meal, everyone remained silent. It must be some kind of custom for them not to speak while eating. He would not make a fool of himself or risk insulting them by speaking when clearly doing so was not acceptable, so he remained silent and ate his meal.

Once the dishes were cleared and Lady Patil excused herself, the twins seemed to come to life.

“Did you enjoy the meal Harry?” Seeing them side by side, it was somewhat difficult to tell them apart, but Harry remembered one key detail about Parvati from his acquaintance with her. She had a small mole on the left side of her mouth that her sister did not have. That was how he was able to identify who was speaking to him. That, and the fact that Padma Patil and he had no association whatsoever, therefore, it would have been strange for her to speak to him with such familiarity.

“It was delicious Parvati. Your home is very beautiful.” He responded with a smile.

“Thank you. This is my twin sister Padma.” She introduced the witch sitting silently beside her, though it was not entirely necessary to do so. Her father however, was sitting across from them and the situation dictated a certain amount of formality.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Padma. I’ve seen you many times at school, though we’ve never interacted.” Padma nodded her head, and as Harry was beginning to think she would never speak, she spoke.

“We will be seeing more of each other, if all goes well. Professor Flitwick mentioned you in a few of our sessions. He may choose to have joint sessions with the both us come new year.” Harry was surprised and intrigued. So Padma was an apprentice in Charms, same as he was. He decided to focus on the first part of her statement.

“If all goes well?” He asked.

“That is what we shall be discussing now.” Lord Patil’s voice silenced whatever Padma was about to say, and Harry turned towards him once more. Lady Patil had returned to the table and seated herself, leaning over to say something to her daughters. Harry made sure not to pry.

“Sir?” Harry inquired softly.

“Parvati mentioned something to us upon her return home for the holidays. She said you have made many changes to Gryffindor house and the school as a whole and that it would be in our best interest to support those changes. However, what has me most intrigued is your defense program. Parvati has spoken of her interest in learning a more advanced kind of defense, she has stated you will be her teacher. I would like to know exactly what these lessons are about, and why you have decided to teach defense in a school that already has a defense course that is being taught to students.” Harry breathed in deeply, going over the words in his mind before formulating an answer.

“For me to properly explain this to you, Lord Patil, I have to start somewhere at the beginning. I don’t know how much Parvati has told you, but I’ll tell you from my perspective. It all started last year really, or if you want to go back even further, you could say it started on the night my parents died. I am still unsure as to why my family was targeted that night, but based on the information I’ve gathered, I’d theorize that it wasn’t just because my parents had opposed the mad man who calls himself the Dark Lord of Britain. Fast forward to the present and the man has returned from what most people considered to be his death, though clearly he had not died that night and was only injured in some way. He is after me, but I am not his only target. His main objective has always been the entire country. He wants to rule, to conquer Britain and he will destroy anyone who stands in his way. I don’t know why he’s specifically interested in killing me, but I do know that he doesn’t care how many lives he destroys to achieve his goals, he will stop at nothing. I have made it a goal of mine to combat his efforts in any way I can, and after he targeted the school last year and again this year, I realized that the castle is full of potential victims for him to harm. He can bring the country to its knees simply by capturing the children at Hogwarts and holding them hostage, or by attacking and destroying the school while we’re inside. The school is too good a target for him to pass up, he’ll keep attacking, and everyone there is nearly defenseless against him. Some of my friends pointed out that due to my training, I was in a prime position to offer something to the students no one else can, or will. A way for them to fight, to defend themselves against the terrorists who see them as nothing but a target to destroy. I’ve decided to give this a try, and we’ve been asking around for students who would be interested in something like that. I had no idea that Parvati was interested, but I’m glad she chose to tell you. The parents don’t know a lot about what’s happening at Hogwarts because the information is monitored, but a lot has changed for the school, and will continue to change.”

Everyone was quiet as Harry finished speaking. It was clear the parents were thinking about what they were just told. Lady Patil kept looking at her husband, but she had not spoken a word.

“So it is worse than we feared.” The man finally whispered, before looking at Harry. “Is the school in danger?” He asked.

“That’s a question with no clear answer Lord Patil. I can’t say for certain that it is or isn’t, because we have no way of knowing if and when he’ll attack again and how our defenses will fare against him.”

“And you think training the students is a solution to the problem?” His voice sounded harsher, but Harry realized it was not necessarily aimed at him, but more at the potential threat to his children.

“Not a solution per say. Training the students doesn’t really solve anything. The war that’s brewing can’t be solved by training people to fight. It’s merely a reaction to what’s been happening and a preparation for what’s coming.”

There was a gasp. “Rudra,” “I know.” The husband and wife looked at each other. Lord Patil kissed his wife’s hand in an attempt to calm her. While this was taking place, Harry turned to look at his schoolmates. They were either looking at their parents, in the case of Padma, or looking at him, in the case of Parvati. When their eyes met, she gave him a nod and took up her tea cup. Harry wondered what that meant.

“You’re right that there is no one solution to the problem, and training the students shouldn’t be counted as such.” Harry gazed at Lord Patil as he spoke. “What I want to know is your reason for doing so, even though it is clear many will disagree with and fight you once they find out. Why risk it? You are in the best position of your life presently, posed and ready to take your place in society. You have your pick of allies and acquaintances, why risk being ostracized if the right people were to fight against you?” Harry thought about that for a moment.

“Isn’t the school being given new wards? The girls mentioned something about that. Doesn’t that mean it will be safer for the students there?” Lady Patil asked, clearly having a hard time with the topic of conversation.

“The wards have been proven not to be completely impenetrable as thought previously. In fact, no defense system is without its flaws. The last time we depended on the wards only and had no other alternative defense in place, the school was brutally attacked and four students lost their lives. We can’t afford to make the same mistake twice.”

Lord Patil gazed at the young man as he spoke to his wife. His answers were well thought out, clear and precise. He was not an average individual in any sense. He must have thought about these things many times before, throughout his encounters with the enemy. His life was no ordinary teenager’s life, therefore he could not afford to be an ordinary teenager. He had a difficult road ahead of him, but he was willing to face it, come what may in the future. That was an impressive amount of courage few people ever experience in their life. He felt himself gaining a great sense of respect for the youth. Harry Potter was a warrior in training, readying for battle. Now the question remained; would he allow his daughters to join with his noble cause, or would he attempt to shelter them from it.

Those blazing green eyes turned towards him once he was finished speaking to Amita and he spoke once more.

“To answer your question Lord Patil, I have many reasons. Mainly I want to keep the students safe, and while I understand that not all of them will appreciate it, or even need it, I also know there are some that look to me for a solution. I see it all the time, and I want to live up to that trust that they’ve placed in me. It’s a heavy burden to bear, I know, but it’s one I’m willing to carry with me until this war is over. Besides protection, there is also hope and an understanding that though we may be young, we shouldn’t be seen as easy targets by those who either want to harm us, or use us to gain some kind of advantage. A lot of young people are going to find themselves caught in the middle. While the adults battle it out, the destruction they cause, it’s us who are going to be affected the most by that. When it’s all said and done, and the fires are out and the smoke clears, whatever is left behind by this war, it will be up to us, the adults of tomorrow, to find solutions and pick up the pieces and rebuild our country. Not to mention trying to prevent another war and raising children in a post war environment. Things aren’t looking too good for us, no matter which problem you want to address first. All we have right now is our minds, our mates, and our wands. I’d rather unite the student body now, rather than leave everyone to fend for themselves and be torn apart later, when it will be too late to do anything about it.”

And Rudra had his answer. “Well said Heir Potter.” He looked at his daughters. “I don’t often give you both the opportunity to make decisions like this on your own, but this time, I want to know what you have thought about this.”

The twins looked at each other, before looking back at their father.

“We don’t have all the information we would need, but like Harry said, no one knows what exactly is going to happen, or when. I would rather be prepared now, than to regret it later.” Said Padma.

“My friends and I have talked about this a lot over the course of the term. I still remember that attack last year and how close some of us came to dying. Every time Harry does something unexpected, it became more and more apparent that something was coming, something many of us won’t be able to escape. We don’t completely understand what’s going on, but we’ve decided to put our faith in Harry, and follow his lead. That’s what I’ve decided, father.”

Harry was stunned. Parvati just proclaimed that she was putting her faith in him, in front of both her parents and sibling!

Rudra nodded his head. “You’ve both come to almost the exact same conclusion. I expected nothing less.” He looked at Harry, taking a small amount of amusement from his stunned expression. “My daughters trust your judgement Heir Potter. I will offer you a bit of faith in this matter, but I won’t leave it entirely up to you. Who are your allies at this time?”

Harry was even more shocked. “My allies?” He asked, confused.

“Those who stand by you on this matter, the ones who you turn to for advice and strength.” It became immediately clear.

“My friends; Hermione, Ron, Neville, Clarissa, Susan and Hannah, and my Godfather and honorary uncle, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.” Harry didn’t need to think about his answer this time.

“The man who was recently freed from prison?” Lady Patil asked.

“He was wrongfully imprisoned, without a trial or conviction. It was long overdue.” Harry answered simply.

“Those sound like your friends and a few family members. Do you not confide with any outside your immediate circle?” Rudra asked.

“I have a few associates outside my circle, but since I’m mostly at Hogwarts, I can’t talk to them as often as I’d like, but I’m getting assistance whenever I need it.” The Indian Lord nodded and began to think while his daughters and wife engaged Harry in conversation.

“I’ve noticed you don’t experience the cold here, why is that? I thought you lived in England.” Harry asked the three ladies in his company. Parvati and her mother giggled prettily and Padma smiled.

“Yes we do. If you were to step off our property, just beyond the wards, you would experience the freezing temperatures and snow fall currently happening around the country. There is a special ward system in place that allows us to block off our property from the weather outside, allowing it to appear like summer all year long within the wards.” Harry was immediately intrigued.

“That sounds amazing. Don’t get me wrong, I love winter, but it gets to be too long sometimes. Imagine being able to turn it off whenever you please. Don’t you allow the snow to fall sometimes, snow ball fights were my favorite thing to do whenever I stayed at Hogwarts during winter holidays.” They found his rambling to be quite endearing. After having such a serious conversation, and listening to him speak to their father and husband, it was nice to see the almost innocent curiosity in him. It reminded them that strong though he may be, he was still a teenager.

“The snow can be fun, but the cold can also be unpleasant. If we want to have fun in the snow, we simply visit a different location when the urge hits. Besides, who would want to give up this!” Parvati pointed out all the luscious scenery around them, and Harry had to agree with her. This would never get old.

“There is a lake near by that’s frozen over that we sometimes go skating on.” Padma shared. Harry’s eyes lit up and the three women laughed at him.

Rudra watched his wife and daughters talk to the young heir a bit more, before intervening. “I have made my decision.” Everyone quieted down. “You young Harry are an intriguing young man, and I believe we would both benefit from associating with one another in the future. I also believe you need to broaden your spectrum. I know caution is your friend, but in order for you to really make a difference, you need allies who can fight alongside you in more ways than one. Think about it. I’d like for us to meet again and discuss the issue, in private.”

Is he saying what he thinks he is saying? Harry couldn’t believe it. Out of all the things he thought would happen or be discussed at this brunch, a possible alliance between them wasn’t on the list. Sirius was going to flip once he heard.

“I would be honored Lord Patil. Since I’m returning to Hogwarts soon, we would have to resort to letters as a form of correspondence. Aside from my friends, who are also returning to school, Lady Longbottom and Lord Black are among those whom I trust the most. Perhaps you would consider meeting with them. They could speak on my behalf while I’m away at school.”

The Lady Longbottom and Lord Black. Too powerful old family names and figures. There would be much good fortune to reap from such an association.

“I think such a thing would be possible.” He smiled.

Harry couldn’t wait now to get back home and grab Sirius for this discussion. He never thought of using Sirius as his spokesman before, but the idea had merit and he was liking it more and more the longer he thought about it. Now that Sirius was free and able to move around, he would need to reestablish himself in society. This would be good for him. He would have to get in touch with Lady Longbottom soon to discuss this with her. Perhaps a face to face meeting before he went back to school would have to be scheduled. He didn’t mind one bit.

The rest of the conversation centered around other various topics. Harry explained in great detail his plans for the defense lessons and answered the questions of the concerned parents and curious teenagers. He even had a discussion about wards with Lord Patil, before walking through the gardens to the lake with Parvati and Padma later in the day.

Before long it was time to leave. Harry had thoroughly enjoyed his time with them and looked forward to seeing them again. Parvati and Padma made plans to meet up with him at school and officially joined the defense group.

Once he was back home, he was at the dinning table talking to Sirius and Remus about everything. They both agreed it was a solid plan. Having more allies was always a good thing and Sirius was overwhelmed and pleased to be Harry’s spokesperson. He immediately ran off to brush up on his mannerisms and prepare for his new duties. Harry was both embarrassed for the strange man who was taking this far too seriously in his opinion, and pleased Sirius thought so highly of him. He and Remus spent the remainder of the evening discussing various topics and enjoying each other’s company.

Christmas morning arrived wet, cold and dreary. That didn’t damper the spirits of anyone in the Black household however. Sirius was flaunting around throwing tinsel and silly string in the air while singing some off beat Christmas carol. It was very amusing, but endearing all the same. The house was filled with the wonderful smell of baked goodies and Harry couldn’t wait until they were finished and ready for him to enjoy.

After wrestling Agustin and Tessa into their holiday attire - which consisted of a red bow with a tiny bell (courtesy of Sirius) on her tail for Tessa and a feather weight bow tie (a gift from Ron) around his neck for Agustin - Harry went to take his morning shower. Remus had been up since 4:00 am this morning and Harry had enjoyed a thorough workout with the man in the new training room. His muscles were alive and well stretched, and he was looking forward to the rest of the day. Hedwig had made her deliveries and was back and sporting a new ribbon around her left leg. Harry hoped to keep her in a good mood so she would allow him to properly preen her later. Her feathers were in need of some attention and he wanted to spend some quality time with his girl.

As Harry exited his bathroom, he heard plenty of commotion coming from downstairs that should not have been possible, no matter how much holiday cheer Sirius was attempting to spread. He quickly dressed in his Weasley sweater, a lovely green shade to match his eyes that had been delivered upon Hedwig’s return from the Borrow this morning, and ran downstairs to see what was going on.

He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and a huge grin split his face. Standing before him was the entire Weasley family, even Percy had made it. Molly was busy brushing soot from their sweaters and everyone was walking about, assessing their new surroundings.

“Guys!” Harry shouted happily, and every head turned his way.

“Harry!” Several people shouted, and Harry immediately ran into the happy chaos, getting pats and hugs from everyone.

“Surprise!” A voice shouted, and Harry turned to face his Godfather.

“You invited them?” Harry asked with a smile.

“Of course! It’s Christmas! You should be enjoying your time with family and friends after all.” Harry ran and hugged his Godfather, before drawing Ron, Ginny and the twins from the crowd and running back upstairs.

Sirius watched him go with a smile, feeling especially proud of himself for coming up with this plan. Arthur soon dragged him off for some conversation and Molly bustled over to the kitchen with Remus; Bill, Charlie and Percy carrying various pots and pans filled with food for the feast.

Upon entering the room, everyone quickly found themselves a seat. The twins were busy searching his room and Ginny was going on about his carpet. Ron had already seen the room so he went straight to Agustin, who was lounging on Harry’s bed.

“You got him to wear it?” He grinned, surprised to see Agustin in the tiny bow tie that he’d bought for him just as a joke.

“Yes. I knew you would be surprised if you saw it. I was going to take a picture sometime today to show you.” Harry smiled.

“Cool,” Ron answered absentmindedly.

“Look what we found!” The twins emerged with two wrapped presents from behind the dresser.

“Give me those. They’re for Remus and Sirius. I was hiding them from Sirius.” He took them back, making a mental note to put them under the tree before the time came to open gifts.

A shout and a whimper downstairs had everyone rushing to the door. Harry opened it and stepped out to listen to what was happening downstairs. Sirius was blubbering on about something and Molly was attempting to console him. Harry went to investigate.

“What’s going on?” He asked as he entered the kitchen.

“Harry, Harry look. Look what Remi got me.” On Sirius’ shoulder was a large and almost fluffy golden brown owl. It was beautiful and Harry stepped closer, his fingers itching to be buried in the soft feathers of the bird.

“Remus got him for you?” He asked as the owl allowed him to pet it, eyes half closed in pleasure.

“Remus asked us to keep him for a few days so Sirius wouldn’t find out. He seems to have taken to his new master pretty quickly.” Said Arthur, smiling at Sirius as he continued to gaze at Remus with shock.

“It’s just a bird Sirius. You’re a free man now, you should have your own owl. I thought it would symbolize how far you’ve come.” Remus smiled. That only made Sirius even more emotional.

Harry snorted and went back to his friends, leaving the adults to deal with the overgrown toddler.

“What happened?” Ginny asked as he reentered his room.

“Remus got Sirius an owl for Christmas and he’s being overly emotional about it.” Everyone snorted or shook their heads.

“I still can’t believe he’s free. How did you manage to pull it off Harry?” Ron asked.

“I didn’t do anything. Neville’s gran was the one who got in touch with Mr. Perks, the lawyer, and he did the rest. It was amazing to witness though, how he handled the case. It was brilliant. The man’s well suited for the job. I’m just glad everything worked out in the end.”

“Yeah, especially with your luck. Sometimes it’s bad, sometimes it’s unbelievably good. You never know which way the tide will turn.” Said one of the twins, the other one nodding along.

“Well it’s a good thing. It keeps things interesting and it never gets boring.” Harry replied cheekily.

“Sometimes I wish things were boring for you Harry.” Ginny whispered.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Harry went over to his desk and pulled open his drawer, choosing not to respond to Ginny’s comment. “Here, this is for you.” He handed the twins an envelope which they ripped open immediately, reading the contents of the letter inside.

They both looked up at the same time. “You mean it Harry?” They asked.

“Of course I mean it. I told you guys I would go to Gringotts and get everything set up. The money is yours now. I know you’ll both do great things with it.” Harry braced himself as the twins pulled him between them and hugged him. They appeared truly touched that he would entrust them with his money, but for Harry there was never any worry.

“What’s going on, why are you three hugging?” Ron asked from his spot on the bed. Harry looked over and laughed. Ron was lying face up with his mouth filled with fruit. He remained still, allowing Tessa to pick fruits from his opened mouth. Ginny grimaced at him and the twins laughed, going over to watch. One of them pulled a camera out of nowhere and Ron panicked, rushing to spit the fruit out, but the twins had already taken the photo and were out the door before he could blink.

“Come back here!” Ron shouted as he chased them.

Harry laughed, clutching his sides. Once he felt he could stand up straight again, he proceeded to clean up the mess of fruit Ron had left behind. Tessa was busy eating as many as possible but Harry didn’t want her overeating. Ginny started helping and together they made quick work of the mess in the room.

“You seem okay now Harry.” He looked at her.

“What do you mean?”

“I was always a bit worried for you, especially with everything happening lately. Now, you seem okay, that’s all.”

Harry smiled. “I have a great family.” Ginny smiled at him. 

The rest of the day was spent having fun. There were many games, including a treasure hunt where everyone had to search the house for their gift. The twins pulled plenty pranks and even Agustin and Tessa joined in at one point. Everyone found the lemur adorable and she was seen on someone else’s shoulder whenever Harry went looking for her.

At lunch time Sirius and Remus took Harry to the library and gave him their gift. It was a combination of things. His mother’s Charms notes which she had left for him, his father’s pranking manual, which Sirius swore he’d never read before, and a brand new photo album filled with all kinds of photos featuring his parents, both moving and unmoving, from infancy to adulthood.

“How did you guys get these?” He asked, voice soft and overwhelmed as he gazed at photo after photo of his parents’ entire lives.

“It took some time to collect them all, but there are plenty of people out there who had photos of James or Lily, who knew them as children. Even Professors Dumbledore and Mcgonagall provided a few. We all agreed they should go to you.” Remus answered.

“I knew James’ parents growing up. We were kind of related. His mom was a member of my family. It was pretty easy to find these. Some of them were actually in the Black vaults at Gringotts. When I went there yesterday to reopen the vaults, I found some I’d never seen before.” Sirius spoke next.

“Will you tell me about them? I want to know what each photo meant.”

And so they spent the afternoon discussing the lives of his parents. Harry soaked up every detail he learnt. He laughed at all the funny ones, and cried at the really emotional ones. Through it all Remus and Sirius sat by his side, and shared it all with him. He would never forget this day.

When the topic became about how his parents found each other and fell in love, Harry was frozen in his chair as he listened. Their love sounded so amazing, so fulfilling, so passionate. They were both willing to die for each other, and when he was born, he became the culmination of all their love, rolled into one.

“They both loved you so much Harry. Never forget that.” Remus whispered.

“I won’t.” Harry touched the photo of his mother cradling him in her arms and smiling down at him as his father stood beside her, the biggest and happiest smile on his face. The date was July 31, 1980, at 1: 20 am. The day he was born. This was the first photo he shared with his parents and he wanted the image burned into his memory forever.

He turned to look at his guardians. “Thank you, you have no idea how much this means to me. This is the best gift I’ve ever received. Thank you for sharing your memories with me.” Sirius hugged him.

“Now you get to keep them alive in your heart and mind, the way we’ve been doing all this time. They live in you Harry. You’re their legacy. Not their accomplishments, not the work they did with the Order, not even their status as war heroes. You, Harry, you are their greatest and most important achievement. They did their best work with you. Be proud of that, and remember them for the amazing parents that they were. That’s how you’ll keep their memory alive.”

Harry nodded, too emotional to speak.

Things quickly got back to being fun and lively once they rejoined the others, and now Harry lay across the sofa, panting, after a game of tag with Ron and the twins. Now he knew; never challenge the twins to a game where they had to catch you. It was not worth it. He was still sporting blue skin and Ron was off somewhere with his bright yellow skin. They had lost embarrassingly to the twins and Sirius was still laughing his ass off.

Agustin came over and climbed up onto Harry’s torso. Harry adjusted himself on the cushions to allow him to fit. Once Agustin was comfortable, Harry closed his eyes and relaxed, listening to the sounds of everyone moving about in the house. Even Kreature was enjoying the day. As soon as Molly allowed him to help with the arrangements, the old elf came alive. He had plenty of people to serve and he was clearly pleased with the cheerful atmosphere in the house.

Hearing a hiss and a massive growl Harry’s eyes flew open and he attempted to sit up but found he could not move. Agustin was heavier than usual and as Harry squirmed with increasing discomfort, the snake’s coils tightened reflexively. Knowing that due to their bond, it was near impossible for Agustin to be attacking him, he decided to search the room for what had upset the serpent so suddenly. His eyes scanned their surroundings until he finally spotted Sirius by the door, a look of shock on his face. Harry was puzzled, why was Sirius looking so afraid.

“Sirius? What’s wrong?” The house had gone deathly quiet, and Agustin was still growling low in his throat. Harry looked at the snake on top of him and noticed that he was full black, his orange crown spread wide on top of his head. Now it was Harry’s turn to be shocked. He had never seen Agustin this way before, and he was actively pinning Harry down on the sofa.

Deciding not to piss him off any further, he turned back to his Godfather, hoping he had the answer. Remus and Molly and everyone else were slowly entering the room, drawn by the bizarre noises coming from the room.

Molly suddenly screamed and rushed Sirius, and Harry was finally able to see what was wrong. He paled once he realized. Sirius was clutching his upper arm, which was bleeding badly from what he could see. It was easy to put two and two together after that.

“Sit down Sirius. Ginny, get my first aid kit. Arthur, help Remus apply pressure to stop the bleeding.” The matriarch started firing instructions at once.

“Is he okay?!” Harry shouted, panic finally replacing his shock.

Agustin bit Sirius! But why? He looked back at Agustin, noticing that he still had not calmed down.

 _{Agustin, why did you do that?! He’s my Godfather, my family! I told you not to bite anyone!}_ He hissed at the snake, now angry and worried for his Godfather. They didn’t know if there was an anti-venom for Agustin’s venom. Sirius could die!

He shoved the coils from off him so he could get to Sirius’ side. He didn’t know how long it took for the venom to spread, but like hell would he sit here. He had to do something! Rushing over to Sirius, he watched in horror as the wound continued to bleed.

“Harry, are you alright mate?” Ron asked, checking him for injury, but he couldn’t even form a response. The fact that he was unarmed didn’t relieve him in the slightest. It only seemed to make matters worse. The twins had quietly canceled the spell on him, but he paid that no mind.

Ginny rushed in with the first aid kit and Harry was forced to move away to allow Molly some room to work. Ron sat him down in a chair away from the sofa which Agustin still occupied and Harry felt himself go numb. He had just gotten Sirius, would he lose him now, and it was all his fault.

“Why would Agustin bite Sirius, it doesn’t make sense. He’s never bitten anyone before.” Ron whispered.

“It’s not reacting like a snake bite, there’s very little swelling, just mostly bleeding.” Arthur observed as he vanished the bloody gauze from the floor.

“Maybe it’s the type of venom, Sirius, how do you feel?” Remus asked.

Harry got up and stood behind the chair with Sirius, touching his shoulder lightly. Sirius looked up, finally noticing the worried and fearful faces around him. He blinked.

“Hey, what’s wrong with all of you. Why the long faces?” Everyone was confused by his behavior.

“Do you think he’s gone mad from the shock of being bitten?” One of the twins asked.

“Maybe it’s a side effect of the venom in his system?” The other asked.

“Do you know the kind of venom Agustin has Harry, maybe that would help us to treat the bite.” Charlie spoke from his spot by the door.

“I-I don’t know. I never actually got around to taking samples, let alone figuring that out.” Harry whispered brokenly. This was all his fault.

“Hey. Hey! Cut it out, I’m fine. It’s just a stupid bite.” Sirius exclaimed, trying to get up.

Remus pushed him back down. “Sirius, Agustin is venomous. You’ve been given a pretty deep bite, you are most likely suffering from the effects of the venom entering your bloodstream. You need to relax, try to take deep calming breaths. I read somewhere that a fast heartbeat can help the spread of venom and quicken its effects. Remain calm.”

“Oh shut up Remus. I’m fine. No pain, no vomiting or hallucination, no seizures. Obviously I’m not dying from venom. You need to calm down.” Sirius looked annoyed.

Harry became upset. “Sirius, Agustin just suddenly bit you. We know he’s venomous and you’re bleeding all over the place and we don’t have any anti-venom so we’re allowed to worry okay!” Sirius looked shocked for a second before he rose from his seat and went to Harry, hugging him for a moment.

“I know you’re worried Harry, but I’m fine. Agustin bit me, but it was my fault.”

“What?” Harry asked in bewilderment. He was already feeling exhausted from the rapid change of emotions he’d went through. Sirius standing and talking to him was giving him hope that maybe it wasn’t as bad as it seemed, but he was still scared his Godfather would suddenly keel over right in front of him and the anxiety was taking a toll on him.

“I guess I was being stupid again.” Sirius rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, before gazing at the oozing wound on his arm. “I had snuck up on you when I saw you laying there, wanting to frighten you. I pulled my wand to fire a hex and Agustin reared up and bit me. I had completely ignored his presence and didn’t think for a second he would attack me, but now that I think about it, from his point of view, I was about to attack you. He must have been shocked too, to see me standing over you with my wand drawn. He’s your familiar Harry, he’s going to protect you from anything he thinks is going to harm you, even family. I think the fact that you and I have gotten so close lately, and he’s gotten used to me is the reason he chose not to inject any venom into the bite. It was more of a warning than an attack. That’s why the wound is bleeding so much. I doubt I would even be alive right now if there was even a drop of venom in me.” Harry was stunned.

“A dry bite. Some snakes are able to bite without injecting venom. They save their venom for actual prey and use dry bites as a method of defense when they feel threatened. Unless the danger is life threatening, they will choose not to use venom. Agustin is an intelligent animal. He knows Sirius is family to you, but he also has his instincts, and one of them is to protect you. He would have warned Sirius away, ensuring he would abandon his silly attack, but at the same time ensuring he did not cause any lasting damage.” Remus surmised.

Harry looked back at Agustin, sitting wrapped in a ball on the sofa, like a naughty child who’d been scolded and placed in a time out. Now that Harry was calm, he recalled Agustin’s behavior. He was definitely trying to shield him. Agustin had coiled around him, his head above Harry’s head, not allowing Harry to move while he assessed the situation and made sure he was safe. That was pure protective behavior, born from instinct, and their bond. From Agustin’s point of view, Harry was in a vulnerable position, lying on the couch with his eyes closed, unaware of the potential danger looming over him. Agustin may have recognized Sirius, but he wouldn’t have known it was just a prank. He’s an animal, he doesn’t understand such things.

Harry sighed, feeling bad now for yelling at him. He was only trying to protect him. He headed over, seeing Agustin tense in his coils and feeling like the scum of the earth that his snake was afraid he was going to shout at him or even hit him.

 _{Agustin, I’m so sorry. I didn’t understand what had happened. Now I know you were just reacting on instinct. I’m glad you would defend me so fiercely. I would do the same for you. Sirius is an idiot, he wouldn’t have hurt me, but you wouldn’t have known that. What do you say later on after the feast I give you a massage?}_ Harry grinned sheepishly, coming closer until he was right in front of Agustin. He moved the coils, relieved when they remained pliable, and sat down, draping Agustin over him.

The snake wrapped around him loosely, and Harry savored the comforting weight, especially now that he knew what it felt like when it became unbearable.

 _{He was not going to harm you?}_ Agustin asked uncertainly. Harry rubbed his scales in response.

 _{No, Sirius loves me. He also loves to play pranks, which means he would have doused me with water or something else shocking, but not harmful in any way.}_ Agustin relaxed fully, and Harry gave him a few pats.

 _{I am sorry I attacked him.}_ He sounded sad, and Harry didn’t like that one bit.

 _{Don’t be. Sirius is the one who should be sorry for sneaking up on us like that. He should have taken into consideration that he could have frightened you.}_ Harry would be giving his Godfather a stern lecture later on. Remus was already doing so while Molly bandaged his arm. Ron and the others were sitting and watching Harry, listening to his conversation with Agustin, though they couldn’t understand what they were saying.

 _{Agustin, why did you bite Sirius without using your venom? Remus said it’s called a dry bite. I didn’t know you could do that. Your teeth are also pretty devastating. I always wondered how you had so many. Most snakes don’t have teeth, only fangs.}_ Harry rambled, wanting to know more about his familiar, and what he was thinking at the time of the incident.

 _{I know you have humans you are close to that you don’t want me to bite. You had told me so before. Though he frightened me, I still recognized him as one of yours, so I bit him only to warn him off. My species has always had teeth. We don’t depend on our venom to kill prey. It is reserved for fighting. I will only use it to protect you.}_ Harry smiled softly. He would make sure to spend quality time with Agustin, learning more about his species. All this time he had been looking for books when the best source of information was with him all along. Agustin could provide all the answers he needed. All he had to do was ask.

Sirius was back on his feet and back to creating mischief. Harry knew he was trying to delay the talk they were to have, but as soon as the Weasleys were gone, Harry would corner him. Soon it was time for dinner and the table was set while dishes upon dishes of food were placed on its surface. Harry and Ron watched as the pies and cakes came out to join the buffet and they swallowed. Harry inhaled the combined scents of sweet and savory with plenty of cinnamon and spice added into the mix.

“Alright children, go wash your hands. Dinner is almost ready.” Molly wasn’t done speaking when everyone (even the adults) rushed out of the room. She chuckled and turned back to the stove.

Once they sat down for dinner, the conversations ignited and food was shared. There was even a mini food fight between Ron and Bill for the last chicken leg on the platter. Molly was soon scolding them for their bad table manners while Remus quietly stole the drumstick for himself. Harry laughed into his napkin.

The wonderful atmosphere was partially ruined by the activation of the floo. Remus stepped out to see who was visiting while everyone else continued their meal. Harry ate slowly while trying to listen to what was happening in the floo room. It was hard to do with the level of noise at the table.

That noise level increased when an owl arrived and dropped a package for Fred. He quickly hid the package under his sweater before one of his siblings could grab it. Remus returned a minute later with Dumbledore behind him. He was quickly invited to join them and Molly had a plate in front of him before he could think to decline.

“Thank you Molly, I suppose I will join after all. Good evening everyone. Merry Christmas and Happy Yuletide.” He smiled jovially at them all. Many greetings were returned and everyone resumed their meal. For the rest of the meal Harry couldn’t help but wonder about the reason for Dumbledore’s sudden visit. He could see he wasn’t the only one.

Nearly an hour later, all the dishes were cleared and everyone was stuffed to their limit. They converged on the sitting room where the large Christmas tree loaded with presents was located. Everyone took seats around the tree and the passing of gifts (courtesy of the twins) began.

Harry received more gifts this year than ever before. He was extremely pleased, if a bit overwhelmed. Once the last gift was handed out, everyone automatically turned to Dumbledore, waiting to hear the news he had.

“I’m afraid I have some troubling news to share. I was hoping to speak to Harry privately …” Seeing that it was now impossible, and the news would be shared with everyone anyway, Dumbledore sighed and continued. “There was an attack this morning.” He looked right at Harry. “The Dursley residence was attacked and destroyed. No one survived.” There were gasps and exclamations of surprise and horror, but Harry remained motionless. There was more.

“Privet Drive is no more.” Harry sat up straighter. This shocked him even more than the earlier news.

“What do you mean Albus?” Remus asked quietly, glancing sideways at Harry before looking back at Albus.

“The death eaters attacked and completely destroyed the street. All the houses were up in flames by the time the aurors and muggle police arrived on the scene. I don’t know if there were any survivors. Some people may have been out at the time and escaped, but it is unlikely, seeing as it’s Christmas Day and most people would be at home with their families. The message is clear. He wants Harry to suffer from the loss of his family at a time when there should be happiness and joy. He also wants to let us know that no-one is safe, no matter where they are or what time of year it may be.”

“How did he find out the address? Even most of the Order don’t know!” Sirius sounded shocked, but also very angry that Voldemort was trying to hurt Harry by killing his relatives.

“It is as we feared. He has learned many things I had attempted to keep secret. We will have to be very careful from now on. I don’t know how many more secrets have been revealed.” Dumbledore sounded grave.

“Upstairs now children. Go on.” Molly attempted to remove them from the room.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Harry spoke calmly, but with conviction. No-one else moved either. Ron only sat closer to Harry and glared defiantly at his mother. Molly was about to insist when Dumbledore spoke again.

“Let them be Molly. It doesn’t matter whether or not they hear it. Voldemort had tortured Severus, and I believe he had succeeded in prying vital information from him during the process. The address of the Dursley home was one such piece of information.”

“Why did Snape know my address?” Harry asked.

“But what about the blood wards? Shouldn’t they have protected them anyway?” Sirius asked. It was a good question.

Dumbledore sighed. “With Harry absent for two holidays in a row, the wards were not being strengthened. His presence inside the home was key to them remaining strong. They had weakened. Enough that Voldemort could bring them down through sheer force.” He gazed at Harry as he spoke.

“Hey! Don’t look at Harry like that. It’s not his fault you-know-who chose to kill them! For all we know, if Harry had been there, he could have been killed too!” Ron shouted in defense of Harry when it became clear who Dumbledore blamed for the attacks.

“Ronald! Apologize right now!” Molly scolded her son. Ron only shrugged in response, cringing when his mother made to come across the room for him. Arthur held her back.

“Albus, you sent Harry here this Christmas. It’s not his fault.” Sirius spoke up next.

“Of course Sirius. I never blamed young Harry for this. It was a most unfortunate incident that should not have happened. I only wished I could have prevented it. The Dursleys did not deserve the fate they suffered.” He responded quickly.

Harry wasn’t sure what to think about it. On one hand, he agreed. No one deserved to be burnt alive or tortured to death, but on the other hand, he felt nothing one way or another. He wasn’t happy, but he wasn’t sad. He supposed he would miss them in a weird way. They were a part of his life for a long time now. It would be weird to think of them as no longer living. In his mind, the Dursleys were larger than life, a constant presence he couldn’t shake or get rid of. He was actually surprised he hadn’t thought of them once until now. Whatever he thought, he would pay his respects. Maybe he would go and place flowers on the property. He knew that whatever Marge was planning wouldn’t include him. She would probably be disappointed he hadn’t died too. He would be back at school soon, and life would continue. He wondered if he would ever remember the Dursleys, even years after this. Voldemort thought he had dealt a critical blow to him by killing them, but their treatment of him over the years ensured his efforts were for naught. At least that was a small consolation.

The Weasleys and Dumbledore left shortly after. Albus was a bit concerned about Harry’s lack of response to the news. He would be talking to Remus about it later.

Ron, Ginny and the twins were staying over. Harry was happy. He had never hosted a sleep over before and he was excited about it. Ron and Sirius were already coming up with insane ideas about what to do during the night. They seemed to involve Harry in all of it, even though he would have been okay with them hanging out without him. It must be because of the news. They were expecting him to be sad and in need of cheering up. He wasn’t sad, but he supposed that was strange. They were his relatives, it’s strange not to feel sad over their deaths. He didn’t love them, they didn’t love him. They wouldn’t have been sad if he was the one that had been murdered, quite the opposite he’d guess. He wouldn’t tell them that, it was best not to say anything.

* * *

Fred opened the parcel at last, now that he was alone. Inside was a gorgeous blue and gray scarf made of the softest material he had ever felt. A note was attached.

_Try not to let it get to your head._

_DM._

Fred smirked in amusement and folded the scarf neatly, placing it by his clothes to take home with him. That night he laid in bed and dreamt of pointed noses, soft pink lips and silver blond hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot happens in this chapter. Initially I wanted it to just be a regular Christmas celebration fluffy chapter, but there are a lot of important details that I could not ignore that must take place before Harry's return to school. Let me know what you think about the chapter and the story so far. For those of you wondering, there's only one more chapter to go before Clarissa's return. I've missed her, have you?
> 
> Questions, comments, concerns, thoughts?
> 
> See you on Friday!


	34. Enlightenment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and friends go through the first week of the new school term.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late! I haven't updated in a while and I apologize for that. Things haven't gone exactly as I planned, but I've not given up on this story and I hope you haven't given up on me. Tuesdays and Fridays will be my update days as of now so I hope you'll keep tuning in for new chapters when I post.
> 
> Enjoy the Chapter!

Harry opened the envelope curiously, wondering what was written inside. He didn’t recognize the seal on the front, and neither had Sirius. After testing it for spells and curses (twice by him and twice by Remus), there was nothing left to do than to open it and read the letter.

Ripping it open, Harry felt surprise as he started to read, that quickly increased as he went along.

 _Heir Potter,_

_I trust this letter finds you well._

_As I’m sure you’re aware, I had visited your school during the holidays to repair the ward system around the property. I’ll let you know it was no easy task. The system was damaged almost beyond my capabilities to repair._

_At the time of writing this letter, the wards have been given new life, but I find myself second guessing the good they will do._

_While I don’t doubt my abilities or the wards themselves, my concerns revolve around their management._

_The previous wards suffered from poor management and little to no maintenance. There was also a fair bit of manipulation within their structure that has lead me to believe they may have been weakened on purpose. This is only speculation. I was not there to investigate the source of the damage, rather to repair it, and that is what I did._

_The rest is up to you Heir Potter. As the Master of the Ward Scheme, it is my responsibility to tailor the wards according to the services they are meant to provide. However, there is another responsibility that falls into my hands, one I’m certain your Headmaster is not yet aware of. Only I can determine who can control the wards in my absence. Due to the deplorable conditions of the previous ward scheme, I have determined that Albus Dumbledore has failed in his duties to manage and maintain the integrity of the original ward scheme. Therefore, I have decided to hand over the responsibility to you. I know it may seem like a lot for one so young, but I have faith in your capabilities. There is another reason I have chosen you. Clarissa’s report about the state of affairs within the castle has informed me that you are now a figure of some authority amongst the Hogwarts population. That level of authority places you in the best position for this task. You may even find yourself thanking me in the near future for the opportunity._

_As Master of the Wards, you will be able to communicate with them, make minor changes to their structure, as well as being able to control the state of the castle itself. One of the main features I’ve added to the system is an Intent Ward. I believe you know what that means. I’ve given a detailed copy of my findings, repairs and additions, as well as a list of recommendations for you to your Head of House, a Minerva Mcgonagall. She is waiting to hand them over to you._

_If you have any questions, you may send them to me._

_I trust that you will not take this responsibility lightly. Nor must you handle it alone._

_Good Luck to you Harry Potter, Guardian of Hogwarts. I hope to hear good things from you._

_Lord Salvador Nakamura_

_The Sorcerer’s Academy of Magic._

Harry couldn’t believe it. He had to re-read the letter twice before the words finally sunk in. That hadn’t helped much however, he was still in a state of shock over what was written. A thousand questions flashed across his mind. Why had Headmaster Nakamura done this? What had Dumbledore done to make him believe he was not fit to handle the wards? Granted Harry agreed with that assessment. He still didn’t see why he was chosen as Dumbledore’s replacement. He would be speaking to Professor Mcgonagall as soon as he got to school. Why had she agreed with this? She must have known. What would Dumbledore do once he found out? Headmaster Nakamura had literally dealt the biggest blow to Dumbledore than anyone else could ever dream of. Voldemort would be so jealous if he found out, which Harry prayed he wouldn’t. He didn’t need to give the mad man any more reasons to want him dead. He wondered what Clarissa had told the man in her reports. An intent ward was certainly interesting. He would have to find out more. Obviously all the information wouldn’t fit in this one letter, but he was hoping for a lot more to be in the next one. Perhaps he should send his own letter in response? It wouldn’t hurt to get some more information. He could always use the mail box to send it. That would ensure it got to the Headmaster quickly and safely.

What did he mean by addressing him as the Guardian of Hogwarts? Was that an official title? So many questions.

Harry rubbed his head tiredly, before placing the letter in his trunk. He would take it to school with him. Maybe he’d let Mcgonagall read it so she could explain it better to him. He desperately needed to understand what was going on so he didn’t make any mistakes and disappoint those who trusted him to do well. That was also something that surprised him. Why did Headmaster Nakamura and Professor Mcgonagall trust him to do this? Handling the wards of any place was a big responsibility, let alone somewhere like Hogwarts. It was a school, an historical institution that housed generations of the nation’s children for three quarters of every year for over a thousand years! Saying this was a huge deal didn’t even begin to cover it! If he screwed this up…

Later that evening Harry sat on his bed, back leaning on the headboard, knees up to his chest, while he attempted to calm his mounting fear and apprehension. Tomorrow he would be returning to Hogwarts. He was packed and ready. Naturally he was happy to be going back to Hogwarts, but now he had something looming over him, threatening to kill his happiness and enthusiasm over returning. It was bad enough he would have to reinforce the Hogwarts Law that he’d activated, and maintain it on his own until Clarissa’s return. He would also have to juggle classes, defense lessons and any unexpected trouble that may arise, and now he would be responsible for maintaining the wards as well. It all seemed like too much. At this rate he would die from the stress long before Voldemort could actually kill him.

* * *

The next morning Remus was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. Today Harry would be leaving for Hogwarts and it would be just him and Sirius in the house again. He realized he would miss Harry’s presence. The last two weeks were amazing, with all their ups and downs. This was the best Christmas he’d had, and he garnered Sirius and Harry felt the same as well. He’d received his first gift from Harry, (the first of many he hoped) it was a leather bound notebook. Harry had noticed him constantly jotting down small notes whenever something came to mind, or he was sitting down with a good book. The notebook was spelled to never run out of paper, and he would be able to charm it against theft and snooping. Sirius’ gift was an expensive pair of gloves. Not just any gloves, but ones with the Black family insignia on the back, meant for everyday wear. They had become a real family. Sirius was now free from persecution. Harry had opened up to them for the first time and he could say each of them had changed in some way during their time together. Even with the minor bumps along the way, nothing could ruin the positive energy and changes they’d experienced. Now a new year has begun and with it there would be many more challenges they would have to face.

Hearing footsteps coming towards the kitchen, he placed a steaming cup of coffee on the table, just as the person entered. “Morning Sirius.” He smiled at the man, getting a grunt in response. Sirius was never fully awake until he had his coffee.

“Is Harry awake yet?” He asked, watching as the man gulped down the coffee in one go and reached for the pot to refill his cup.

“Heard movement in his room when I passed. He should be down in a few.” Remus nodded and got back to preparing breakfast for Harry.

“I still can’t believe how much has changed in just a few short weeks.” Remus spoke, almost to himself.

Sirius snorted. “I can. Never doubt that when Harry’s around, everything you thought was impossible before, suddenly becomes possible. I’m certainly looking forward to a lot more than I thought I would when the new year came. I have a meeting with Lord Patil and Lady Longbottom scheduled for noon tomorrow, and it will be my first formal meeting as Lord Black since my exoneration. Not to mention the meetings with the healer and my finance manager at Gringotts. So much is happening Remus, my only concern now is whether or not this is all just a big dream and I’m going to wake up tomorrow back in my cell at Azkaban, a dementor looming over me, ready to suck all the hope for the future right out of me.”

Remus placed the fresh buns on the table and Sirius reached for one, blowing at it before stuffing it in his mouth. Remus slapped him on the back of his head, causing him to spit it out.

“The hell -”

“Chew in small portions Sirius. Is that how you’re going to eat at your meeting tomorrow?” He scolded the man. Sirius stuck his tongue out at him and bit the bun in half. Remus rolled his eyes and plated the eggs and bacon, going towards the stairs to call Harry.

As he exited the kitchen, he felt a tremble in the wards that indicated someone was outside. He saw Sirius get up, knowing he must have felt it too. Together they headed to the door. Sirius opened it and went to check, returning a minute later with two people Remus recognized almost immediately. He could not remember their names, but their faces were not easily forgotten.

“Harry, Pup, your friends are here!” Sirius shouted up the stairs as Remus continued to stare at the two teens in front of him. He was unsure why they showed up here.

“Coming!” Was Harry’s response. The boy snorted while the girl giggled.

“We didn’t know you would be coming to pick up Harry today.” Remus spoke cautiously.

“We apologize for arriving so suddenly. We were hoping to surprise him.” Said the girl, eyeing the staircase with amusement.

“Harry hasn’t had breakfast yet, perhaps you’d like to join us?” Remus asked, deciding to play the gracious host. In all respects, he should have seen this coming. Harry was returning to Hogwarts, where his safety was anyone’s guess. This newest development was actually a good thing.

“Thank you, but we’ve already had breakfast.” The young man stated.

“Harry hasn’t had breakfast yet? That’s too bad, if we don’t leave soon, he’ll miss the train.” Said the girl.

Sirius cast a tempus with his wand and cursed under his breath once he saw the time. He went towards the kitchen, exiting with the plate of Harry’s breakfast and heading upstairs with it.

“Harry! What are you packing up here? If you don’t hurry you’ll be late!” The animagus shouted as he climbed the stairs.

“So, you’re filling in for Clarissa I assume. Is something wrong with her mission? We thought she would have returned by now.” Remus spoke once they were alone.

“Nothing has gone wrong Mr. Lupin. We are Clarissa’s teammates and Harry’s friends. There was no question that we would be here. We’ll take Harry to the platform and travel to Hogwarts with him, remaining there until Clarissa’s return to the castle.” Said the male in a no nonsense voice.

“We are supposed to take Harry to the platform.” Said Remus, wondering if they would just take Harry and leave, the way Clarissa had done last summer.

“You are welcome to come with us.” Before Remus could respond, loud steps could be heard, along with some stumbling and whispered cursing, signaling Harry’s descent down the stairs. Sirius appeared first, laughing all the way. The plate was empty and Remus felt a bit better that Harry had managed to eat something before leaving.

A frustrated grumble came next. “She won’t get in the cage. Hedwig’s already gone to Hogwarts and Agustin is somewhere around here, refusing to step outside in the cold. I’m at my wits end with them.”

“Pup, you sound like an exasperated parent trying to wrangle the kids together on the first day back to school.” Harry’s snort was heard next, along with Tessa’s wailing.

The two stepped into the foyer at last and Tessa immediately climbed from Harry’s shoulder and headed straight for - “Sam! Anton!” Harry immediately burst into a run, crashing into the two agents, who laughed and hugged him just as tightly. Tessa settled herself on Sam’s shoulder and did not look like she would be leaving anytime soon. Harry shook his head and shrunk her cage for transport, since it looked like they wouldn’t be needing it. Anton took it from him with a chuckle.

“Oh, look at you! You’ve grown again, hasn’t he Anton?” Sam asked as she examined Harry, crashing him to her in another hug which was returned equally. Harry was definitely an inch or two taller than the last time they’d seen him. He was almost at eye level with Anton, and towering over Sam. They were certain he’d put on some weight and definitely a lot more muscle as well.

“He’s a man now babe. Men have to grow and get strong so they can protect their ladies.” Anton grinned. Sirius laughed from the other side of the room.

“Where’s Clarissa? Have you heard anything? Is she okay?” Harry started firing questions, frightening the others in the room. This was the first time he had expressed this kind of concern in front of Remus and Sirius. Both men quietly wondered how long Harry had been keeping these worries hidden inside himself. Sam caressed his cheek, watching the worry and concern on his face.

“We haven’t heard anything, but you know Claire is coming back to you as soon as she can. Her mission should end soon. Gena is with her, they’ll be fine.” Sam reassured him.

Sirius was reluctant to interrupt the touching scene. “Pup, it’s time. We have to get you to the platform now or you’ll be late.” Harry turned to him, a small smile gracing his lips.

“Yeah, okay. Let’s go.” He turned back to his friends. Anton summoned Harry’s trunk, shrinking it and placing it in his pocket. Remus and Sirius were surprised by the casual use of wandless magic.

 _{Agustin! I’m leaving, with or without you!}_ Harry hissed up the stairs. He didn’t have to wait long to hear the sound of stubby legs coming down the stairs. Harry stood there smugly as Sam and Anton looked on in shock at the massive serpent. Agustin looked positively grumpy as he stopped beside Harry. Harry patted his head a few times. He knew Agustin hated the cold, but they would be warm at Hogwarts before he knew it.

Taking out a long black ribbon from his robes, Remus beckoned everyone closer. Each person touched a part of it and with a word they were gone.

* * *

Once they arrived at the platform, Harry hugged Sirius and Remus. People on the platform stopped and looked at him. He was wearing his school robes over his tailored pants and shirt. His robes were opened and his tie undone, but he did not look under dressed in the least. His height and frame as well as his perfectly combed hair and clean features, made his state of attire look like a purposeful fashion choice that most should envy. Not even the massive serpent at his side stopped people from coming over and greeting Harry. He hid his surprise well and returned each greeting in the spirit they were offered.

His defense group were especially excited to greet him, and rushed over once they realized he had arrived on the platform. Some of them introduced Harry to their parents, boasting about his tutoring.

Sirius and Remus watched on as the entire platform seemed to come to life at Harry’s arrival. It was obvious to everyone that he was an important figure to the students at Hogwarts. The parents were watching him, the students smiling and waving at him. Harry was definitely more than he seemed. His influence was growing and his kind nature and strong character caused people to gravitate towards him.

With this level of attention however, came even more cause for concern. Sam and Anton, as well as Sirius and Remus watched the crowd carefully. Soon Harry was making his way through the crowd to board the train, waving one last goodbye to Sirius and Remus before he got on. The crowd quickly thinned once he was no longer present for them to gawk at, and Sirius and Remus looked at each other, before apperating away once the train begun its journey out of the station.

* * *

The trio quickly found an empty compartment and settled down. Agustin curled up in the corner opposite the door once Harry had warmed it appropriately for him. He would nap for the trip as long as no one disturbed him. Tessa was a bit apprehensive about the train, but Sam worked on calming her down for the trip. Harry knew it was only a matter of time before his friends found him. He sat across from the two agents and struck up a conversation with them about his Yule holidays. Ten minutes later, Neville poked his head in, grinning when he saw Harry.

“He’s in here guys!” He shouted before entering.

“Geez, may as well shout it to the entire train. I’m sure some of the students haven’t gotten their chance to gawk at me yet.” Harry mumbled, causing Sam to laugh and Neville to adopt a sheepish expression. Before he could respond, Ron and Hermione entered the compartment.

Hermione stared at the two agents briefly, before giving Harry a quick hug and a smile, and taking a seat across from him. She had missed Harry and Ron this holiday, and was looking forward to rekindling their friendship in the new year.

“Harry! We’ve been looking everywhere for you.” Ron stated before he shook hands with the agents and greeted them, also taking a seat. He was glad when Tessa recognized him and came closer to inspect him.

“I wasn’t missing you know. No need to get your knickers in a bunch.” Harry smirked as Ron glared playfully at him, before they both started chuckling. Neville and Hermione gazed curiously at Tessa until Harry introduced her to them.

“You’re keeping her Harry?” Hermione asked quietly. Crookshanks -Hermione’s cat- yowled from inside his carrier.

Ron muttered, “Damn, it’s like a zoo in here,” As he tried not to invade too much of Agustin’s space, trying to make himself comfortable on the bench. He was seated directly across from Harry, Hermione seated beside him with Crookshanks’ carrier at her feet. Beside Hermione sat Anton. Beside Harry was Neville and beside Neville was Sam. Though it was only six of them, with all the animals, the space seemed overcrowded. Especially considering Agustin’s size.

Harry smiled as Tessa came to him, curling up in his lap and allowing him to comb his fingers through her hair. “Just until Clarissa comes back. I can’t send her back to the Academy and Clarissa’s not there. Being close to me has helped bring her stress levels down, I’m going to keep her close so her bond with Clarissa doesn’t suffer any more than it already has.” He answered Hermione’s question. Sam and Anton smiled at his response.

“Susan and Hannah are sitting with Luna in another compartment. They’ll make sure nothing happens to her.” Said Neville and Harry nodded, glad that the girls were looking after their young friend.

Everyone sat in silence for the next few minutes before Neville spoke again.

“It’s good to see you two again. How long are you staying for?” He asked. Ron looked up from where he was setting up his chess set for a game with Harry.

“We’ll be here until next week at the most, if all goes well.” Sam whispered. She had been silently observing the Hogwarts group, knowing full well that Hermione was also observing her and Anton, which she secretly found amusing.

“Have you guys heard from Clarissa?” Ron asked. He was a bit worried about her, and he knew Harry was too, he was only attempting to hide it from them. Sam and Anton shared a look before gazing at the redhead.

“Usually when an agent is on mission, they only keep in contact with their superiors, very rarely do they communicate with others. This is Clarissa’s first mission. The Headmaster has kept us up to date, but we haven’t heard from her personally since she left.” Anton responded.

“What did the Headmaster say?” Harry asked, Sam turned to him.

“Stop torturing yourself Harry. If something were wrong, we would know.”

“Are you both going on missions as well?” Hermione asked after a brief silence where everyone had stared at Harry until Ron coaxed him into a game of chess.

“Anton is an active agent, I am studying to become a Genealogist.” Sam answered.

“So you’re not an agent?” A surprised Ron asked, looking up after taking Harry’s first pawn.

“Not everyone trains to go on active duty. I am trained, but I will only go on missions in the event that a lot of agents are needed, or we’re short on manpower.”

“Why aren’t you on mission with Clarissa?” Neville asked Anton.

“Claire and I specialize in different sectors. I am also not Clarissa’s partner, her partner is with her. Derek, if you remember him, is my partner, but he’s been taking small missions with some more experienced guys while I’ve been doing my field training.”

“He’ll be going on active duty after graduation at the end of this month.” Sam spoke next.

“Oh right, Clarissa is graduating too. Are you guys in the same class?” Ron asked again. He had to reassemble his pieces as Tessa had stolen a few of them and knocked over the rest. Ron swore she was trying to help Harry cheat his way to victory. Harry only laughed.

“Yes, we trained together. If a team mission comes up, we’ll go together, but team missions aren’t as common as pair missions.” Anton answered.

“When is your wedding?” Neville asked, remembering Sam telling them she and Anton were engaged. Harry was watching Hermione search through her trunk while silently listening to the conversation around him.

Anton looked at Sam, taking her hand and placing her palm to his lips and kissing it. She was still focused on Neville and provided him his answer.

“We’ve set a date in the summer, so Harry can be there, and maybe you as well?” She asked, getting excited nods from Neville and Ron, and a grin from Harry. She removed her shrunken bag from her belt and enlarged it, before pulling out four invitations from it and handing one to each of the Hogwarts students. Harry gazed at his in wonder, tracing the flower patterns absently. It was a soft pink with silver flower vines bordering the words.

“I’ll have to ask my Gran, but there’s plenty of time before summer. Thanks for inviting me.” Said Neville, placing his invitation in his trunk, the others doing the same.

“Of course, you’re Harry’s friend.” Sam smiled. She was clearly very happy, as any bride to be should be.

“I can’t wait to marry this woman.” Anton turned Sam’s hand and kissed the back of it, his eyes filled with tenderness, “To make her mine in every sense of the word, until my dying day.” Sam was looking at him, the love reflecting in her eyes.

“That day had better be very far away, otherwise I’ll make you suffer when I see you again.” She leaned towards him and kissed him and he pulled her onto his lap. Harry watched them with a bit of longing in his eyes.

“Anton, we’re on duty right now.” Said Sam, though everyone noticed she didn’t move from her position.

“We’re on a train love, there’s nothing to be done for now, except entertain the children.” Anton whispered in her ear, grinning when she shivered.

“We’re the same age as you.” Hermione spoke indignantly, ruining the couple's moment. Anton gazed at her from his spot with his face in Sam’s neck.

“No you’re not. We are older than you by a few years. We may be in the same age group, but we are leagues apart little lady.” He answered, a smirk playing on his lips. Hermione opened her mouth to speak once more.

“Just drop it Hermione.” Harry muttered tiredly. Hermione looked to him, but he had already turned his head away. He and Ron had finished their game, Ron had won - even with Tessa’s interference - and Harry was now reading a book while Ron took a nap.

Neville gazed between the two silently. The two agents had already gone back to their - mostly private - conversation. Hermione and Harry’s friendship had changed a lot this year. It was safe to say, Harry had lost a lot of the trust he had in Hermione after it was revealed that she’d been working with Dumbledore. Their bond was strained at best, already broken at worst, but Hermione seemed determined to fix it, even if the task was somewhat impossible at the moment.

“How was your Yule holiday Hermione?” He decided to engage her in conversation when no-one else would. She quickly launched into a detailed description of her trip to Bulgaria and her time on Viktor’s estate. Ron woke up to listen, asking a few questions throughout.

“Why didn’t you write us?” Harry asked, his head buried in a book. Hermione looked relieved that there was only curiosity to be heard in his voice.

“I wanted to wait until I saw you again to give you all the details. I knew Ron wouldn’t have read the letter I was going to send, it was far too long.” Ron nodded, knowing that was true. Hermione’s letters were too long and far too detailed.

“Oh,” Was Harry’s response.

“Why didn’t you write me?” Hermione asked quietly. Harry looked up from his book, the two gazing at each other while Ron and Neville held their breath.

“I guess I was waiting to hear from you first.” He finally answered.

“Oh,” Was Hermione’s reply, and the awkwardness increased.

“Lame excuse Harry.” Ron finally broke the silence in the compartment. Neville snorted.

“What’s your excuse then?” Hermione rounded on him, causing everyone to chuckle at the caught look on Ron’s face.

Conversation flowed a bit better after that, and Hermione really opened up when the talk of OWLs came up. She removed a long and of course, detailed, study time table for the group, essentially taking over all of their free time between classes, training and tutoring, as well as prefect duties and extra credit work.

“What about my Quidditch training and the matches?” Ron asked, studying the time table closely to see where Hermione had put it.

“Oh, I forgot you were on the team. I’ll fix it.” She silently chastised herself for forgetting that.

“I have meetings with Professor Sprout every Wednesday night as well.” Neville told her, watching as she added that to the parchment.

“Wow, you kids sure have a lot on your plate.” Anton finally spoke up. He had been watching and listening while Sam dosed lightly on his lap.

“We aren’t kids, and that’s not even the half of it. Harry’s got way more to do than any of us. He has those private sessions with Clarissa. Potion’s tutoring with Hermione. He’s the main defense tutor for Gryffindor.” Neville was counting them off on his fingers while Harry watched on with slight amusement on his face.

“You’re forgetting the most important. He’s a Binder, making him the castle Law Enforcement Agent.” Anton laughed as Harry glared at Ron.

“Tell me more about this Law you and Claire activated. I haven’t heard much about what it is or how it affects you both.” Harry turned back to Anton and started explaining.

* * *

Pretty soon they were off the train and meeting up with their friends at the castle entrance. Susan and Hannah drew Hermione into a conversation about her trip while Ron complained about the time table Hermione made that he now had in his hands, the truth finally sinking in for him. All his free time was now taken up with studying, and the exams were still months away! It was insane.

They entered the great hall and Harry immediately went towards the head table where Professor Mcgonagall was seated, leaving the Gryffindors to question the agents about their visit to the castle.

“Good evening Mr. Potter.” She greeted him, her eyes gazing at him knowingly.

“Good evening Professor.” Harry glanced quickly in Dumbledore’s direction, and knew the man was listening to their conversation. He needed to be careful about what was said. Minerva noticed this as well. “I was hoping to speak with you after the feast, if you’re available.” Minerva quickly nodded and Harry excused himself and returned to his table.

For the entire meal Albus radiated curious energy. As soon as he introduced Professor Horace Slughorn, new Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House, and welcomed the students back, he turned to Minerva.

“Minerva my dear, I couldn’t help but overhear -”

“Spare me the lies Albus. Whatever you wish to know, I am not obligated to tell you. Have a good evening.”

He sat there silently fuming as the students and staff walked out of the hall at the end of the meal. But, he consoled himself, he could always find out through other means.

* * *

Horace ran to catch the lad before he disappeared up the stairs. “Mr. Potter! A moment if you will.” Harry startled a bit, before turning around and gazing at the newest addition to the Hogwarts staff. With a look, he told his friends to carry on, Sam trailing behind them as Anton stayed back to wait for Harry.

“Yes Professor?” He asked as he stopped in front of the man.

“Forgive me, I’m sure you’re tired from the train ride and want to get back to your friends. I only sought to say hello, and to formally introduce myself. I hope we can be friends.” He held out his hand for a shake and Harry gripped it, giving a single shake before releasing it. He was confused. This was the first time a Professor had ever approached him and asked if they could be friends. In all honesty, it was mildly creepy. The smile on the man’s face was also a bit weird, and Harry wanted to leave his company as quickly as possible.

“Um, I’m not quite sure if Professors can become friends with their students, but I hope we can get along Professor.” He replied.

“Yes, yes, of course. I’m aware that you never quite got on with Professor Snape. I hope you don’t hold me to the same standards because we teach the same subject. I for one look forward to getting along with all my students. That is the way it must be.” Harry smiled briefly at the strange man.

“I had heard a small bit of information about you Mr. Potter. Is it true that your familiar is of the Tetrapodophis species? They are incredibly rare and dangerous snakes. I was quite surprised to hear you had one with you here in the castle!” Now Harry could relax once he realized what the man truly wanted. He watched as Professor Slughorn glanced around the corridor, almost as if hoping to catch a glimpse of this ‘rare and dangerous’ snake. He probably wanted some samples from Agustin for his lab. Potions Masters were always after rare ingredients to test out in their potions. He wondered why Snape never asked to meet Agustin or take samples from him. Then he remembered, it was Snape. This could also be an opportunity for Harry as well, to learn more about Agustin’s species.

“My familiar is a Tetrapodophis, his name is Agustin. I’ve had him for several months now. Perhaps you’d like to meet him?” The man quickly nodded and told Harry to bring Agustin by whenever he wished, before excusing himself and leaving Harry in the corridor.

Harry snorted and turned back towards the stairs. He noticed Anton standing and leaning on the wall by the stairs and walked up to him, the two making their way to the common room. Inside the common room, everyone was gathered around Harry’s group of friends, talking about how to get all the activities running again in the new year. Hermione was in prefect mode, taking suggestions from the students and making decisions about what should be done. The role truly suited her, Harry thought as he stepped into the circle and took a seat beside Ron.

The Gryffindors quickly got bored with the conversation and switched to pestering Anton and Sam. Once Mcgonagall entered the common room however, everyone grew silent.

“I would like to wish you all a Happy New Year and welcome back to Hogwarts and to Gryffindor house. We have established our house as one of order and respect, and I hope that we will continue to maintain that momentum for the rest of the school year. If you have anything you wish to speak about, my office hours will be pinned on the notice board, and you can come and speak with me at those times during the week. Mr. Potter, is there anything you wish to add?” Harry was mildly surprised by that, but he supposed it was necessary, now that his position within the house has changed. He stood and walked to the front to stand beside his Head of House.

“Good evening everyone. I don’t have much to add to what Professor Mcgonagall has already spoke of, I just want us to work together, to strive for peace not only inside Gryffindor, but Hogwarts as a whole. If you see something, or hear something and you think it’s unsettling, don’t be afraid to report it to one of our prefects, the Professor, or even myself if you prefer. We have to work together towards uniting Hogwarts. That is all.” There was a small amount of clapping and some murmuring as Harry walked off with the Professor, exiting the common room behind her.

* * *

They walked in silence to her office, before entering and taking seats. Mcgonagall opened her drawer and handed Harry a large envelope, which he immediately opened and began to pursue the contents while she waited for the inevitable questions to follow.

“I hope your holidays were well spent.” She spoke conversationally.

Harry glanced up at her, before nodding, “They were indeed. Professor, I have a question.” She looked amused by the obvious statement. “Why had you went along with this idea? I’m a student, and while I’m trying to not draw too much attention to the obvious, I do have a lot of responsibilities inside Hogwarts already. Perhaps you could have taken the wards yourself, or recommended someone else.”

Mcgonagall smiled. “I simply could think of no-one else, Mr. Potter, who would handle the wards with the care and consideration they deserve.” Harry sighed, but she continued as if she had not heard it. “There is something you must know. I had discovered that during the attack last year, the wards had been down.”

Harry looked shocked, but she continued. “I went directly to Albus and asked about it, and he simply stated that he had done it for research purposes. He needed to see Tom Riddle for himself to find out how strong he was, and that was why he allowed the attack to take place. Four students had died, and he did not care that he was responsible for their deaths. Someone like that cannot be allowed to control the wards.”

Harry was taken aback by this latest revelation about Dumbledore. Looking at Mcgonagall he realized that she too must have been completely shattered to discover the true extent of his callousness, especially given how long she knew the man and how much respect and trust she had for him.

She continued. “Eventually Albus will realize he has no control over the wards. When that time comes, he will not be able to transfer the wards to himself. I understand that you’re feeling overwhelmed, and indeed this might even be considered cruel, to expect so much of you, but your recent actions have shown me that there could be no better candidate for the position. Mr. Potter, Harry, your unwavering loyalty and respect for Hogwarts is what ultimately caused her to choose you as a Guardian. Can you honestly provide me with someone better suited to manage her wards?”

Harry sighed. “Okay, I understand all that Professor, and you’re right that Dumbledore cannot be trusted with the wards. I never knew he was capable of doing something so sick, but I’m totally past my limit. I’m afraid that I’ll overlook something and the consequences will be disastrous. Clarissa once said that asking one person to fill multiple positions of importance is asking that person to fail. It’s better to have five people doing these five different things, working together, rather than one person all alone carrying a burden meant for five people.”

“And she is correct.” Harry looked confused. “Let me ask you this Mr. Potter, are you alone in your position?” Harry thought about that for a moment, and realized that he wasn’t alone. No matter what he was doing, he always had people around him he could count on. Help was always at hand.

“To be alone, it is a choice Mr. Potter, not a rule we must follow. I had no intention of simply handing the wards over to you and washing my hands. What kind of Professor would I be then. I am here to guide you Harry, Professor Flitwick is also close at hand and I’m sure once Clarissa returns, she will not allow you to falter.” Harry smiled briefly, before an idea struck.

“Then let’s make it official. I want you to be the second manager for the wards, in case I do make a mistake, or things get rough, or even when I graduate, or for some reason I’m not able to perform my duties anymore. Will you accept?” Minerva looked speechless for a moment.

“If that is what you require of me, I humbly accept.” Harry nodded, happy that she had accepted so easily, though he had a sneaking suspicion that he’d only played into her hand. This all felt planned somehow.

“In case Dumbledore does find out, I want you to be known as the wards keeper, not me. We can’t have anyone outside of Hogwarts finding out I’m in control of the wards. Things are bound to get messy as a result.” Minerva nodded immediately.

“I have another question; what is an intent ward? I have a guess, but I’m not entirely certain.”

“The Hogwarts wards are not just there to keep bad things out of the castle, there is a reason it is called a scheme. There are many wards, working together to form the barrier around the castle grounds, each with it’s own purpose to serve. The intent ward that Headmaster Nakamura has added, will allow us to measure the intent of each individual inside the castle, that way, if someone currently residing here decides to commit an act of violence against someone else, or a visitor arrives with the intention of causing harm, we will be alerted to it immediately, and be able to act before the attack can take place.” Harry was impressed and intrigued.

“That way we don’t judge the students by the side they're on, but rather their intentions and their actions.” He surmised.

“Yes, this helps us to maintain a level of neutrality and allows everyone to be able to live here regardless of their background. It shows that what truly separates us are our thoughts and actions; our intent.”

Harry couldn’t wait to learn more about that. This would allow them to determine who was a threat to them since the dark mark was now neutralized in regards to the students. They would need another way to identify threats, and this new ward just solved that problem. It didn’t matter if Voldemort sent an unmarked person, the ward would pick up on their intent, the one thing they couldn’t hide.

“I’ve spoken to the Heads of House about the project, and they’ve agreed it is a solid idea. Our only problem is Binns. It will be nearly impossible to ask that ghost to teach anything past the 1800s. He simply will not be able to. We’ll have to find another way to get our message across. Until we do, we’ll have to find another way to aid your efforts to unite the students.”

“I'll talk to the others about it, I’m sure we can come up with something. If we can’t get the wars spoken about in History, we can always do it as a House assignment. As Heads of House, you and the other Professors have the authority to hand out assignments to the members of your Houses.” Minerva looked impressed at his reasoning skills and Harry was once again grateful he had gained a new found love for knowledge and books. Knowing things was infinitely better than not having a clue as to what was happening around you. It was also a nice bonus whenever he managed to surprise someone with said knowledge. Now he would need to know even more about this beloved yet mysterious castle known as Hogwarts.

“Yes, that may work. I’ll speak with the others as soon as possible and get back to you.”

“And I’ll read these and try to understand what they’re saying. Headmaster Salvador told me I could ask him questions so I’ll be writing my first letter tonight.”

Minerva chuckled as Harry grimaced at something written on the parchment he’d spread out on her desk before him. “For now the wards are in their preliminary mode, they are just on stand-by. We will have to get you bonded to them as soon as possible.”

Harry looked up, he hadn’t realized that technically, he hadn’t been connected to the wards yet. “Oh, how do we do that?” He asked.

“There is a ward chamber hidden in the castle, I will take you there and you will have the wards recognize you, activating them. Once that occurs, you will be able to feel them, be alerted by them and know when they need maintenance or assistance. You will be able to open and shut the castle and the wards themselves. You may be disoriented for a few days at first as your mind and magic adjust. We will have to find a good excuse for you in case you’ll need to skip classes on those days.”

Harry watched and listened as his Head of House plotted how to best deceive everyone in the castle, and found himself oddly impressed the Lioness turned out to be such a snake in disguise. He kept the thought to himself and fought the evidence of amusement from his face, keeping the look of attention on his face as he listened.

They discussed Salvador’s letters and Harry’s new responsibilities until well into the late hours of the night. There was even talk about the castle’s internal defenses and how to defend from an invasion. Harry mentioned using the Chamber of Secrets as a hiding place and blocking off the well known tunnels that lead to the Shrieking Shack and Hogsmeade. Though they may be a means of escape if the castle is compromised, they could also be used as a way for the enemy to enter the castle unnoticed, as the wards do not cover them. They would need a route unknown to anyone else meant for a swift retreat. Mcgonagall suggested he learn the castle’s architecture when he bonded with the wards, so they would be able to identify potential areas of use.

It was hard to believe they were already planning for war and invasion, but they each knew the high probability that these plans would end up saving lives in the near future. It came as quite a shock when Harry realized that the castle dungeons might be the safest and most protected part of Hogwarts. There were so many unexplored parts of the dungeons that housed potential safety zones. Perhaps they were built with that in mind, during the wars of the Founders Era.

When they finally parted ways it was past midnight, and Harry really needed to get some sleep before it was time to go to class. When he got back to the common room, everyone had already gone to sleep. Anton and Sam were asleep in front of the fire place, wrapped in each other’s arms. Tessa was curled up on Sam’s lap, and she awoke when she scented him nearby, letting out a small wail.

Harry took her up and allowed her to rest on his shoulder, before shaking the sleeping agents awake.

Anton woke first. “Oh, Harry, good to see you. What time is it?” Anton yawned loudly at the end, rubbing his neck and face tiredly.

“Sorry I took so long. Didn’t think you’d fall asleep on the job though.” Harry smirked at him. Anton chuckled softly.

“You got me there. It was my turn to stay awake but, who could keep their eyes open when they’re in this position?” He pointed at Sam laying half way on top of him, practically pinning him down on the sofa. Harry shook his head.

“I see your point. Where are you guys sleeping?” He had wondered about that. There were no sleeping arrangements made for them since no one knew they were coming.

“Claire’s room of course. She won’t mind and we won’t be here that long.” Harry nodded and led the way, Anton carrying Sam since she was out for the night.

They entered Clarissa’s rooms once Harry spoke the password and Anton immediately went towards the bedroom, shouting a good night over his shoulder. Harry turned around to leave when Tessa jumped off his shoulder and started investigating the room. Harry was really tired at this point and not in the mood to deal with it, so he went to pick her up when she starting wailing. This wail was one he hadn’t heard before, but as he watched her, she would walk for a bit and then stop; at the chair by Clarissa’s desk, the door leading to her room, the sofa where she always sat down, even the kitchen counter. Harry realized that these were the parts of the room Clarissa frequented the most when she was here, so her scent, though old, must still be quite strong in those areas.

Harry felt sad as he watched the lemur cry for her Mistress, stopping to listen each time if she would answer, but Clarissa wasn’t here, and the more Tessa cried, the closer she came to realizing that. He should have known this would happen. Tessa missed Clarissa even more than he did, and their bond had been strained lately with Clarissa’s prolonged absence. Perhaps he shouldn’t have brought her to these rooms. It was cruel to let her smell Clarissa when she could not be reunited with her yet.

He crouched down in front of her as she makes another sweep past the sofa.

“She’s not home yet Tessa, but I promise she’ll be home soon.” The lemur ignored him and continued to search for her friend. Harry scooped her up in his arms and pressed a kiss to her head. “It’s going to be okay.” He whispered as he slowly walked out of the room. Tessa let out two high pitched desperate sounds once she realized they were leaving and Harry closed his eyes, fighting the urge to cry. He would ensure that Clarissa didn’t send her home when she returned. He was sure, if they separated again, their bond would break, and Tessa wouldn’t survive it.

* * *

The next morning Harry woke up feeling tired. He had spent most of the early morning comforting Tessa and trying to connect to his bond with Clarissa to ease some of the strain on her. The poor thing had obviously reached her limit and Harry had no idea how to help her. Sam decided to stay with her for the day.

While on their way to breakfast, Hermione looked ready to berate him for not going to bed on time, until she remembered she no longer had that privilege, and she soon became quiet and despondent. Ron was the only one of the trio that looked somewhat ready for the start of the new school term, which was a miracle in and of itself.

Once classes ended the group headed to the room of requirements for training. This was the very first time any of them had entered the room without Clarissa, and Harry had no idea how he was going to keep the training going without her. He didn’t have a clue how to start.

Sam entered the room with Tessa and Harry walked over to them. “How is she?” He asked worriedly, petting the lemur in question as he waited for a response.

“I got her to eat a bit, so she’s not hungry, but she’s not doing as well as I’d hoped. I pray Claire comes back soon.” She whispered, before heading to the refreshments table where she’d be out of the way.

Harry watched Anton dueling the dummies the room had provided while he thought of what to do next. Everyone had finished changing and were awaiting further instructions.

“Maybe we should postpone the sessions until Clarissa comes back?” Neville asked uncertainly as he watched Harry. Hannah was over by Sam, asking questions about Tessa, and Ron was with Anton, trying to copy some of his moves.

“No. We can’t afford to skip an entire week of training, that’s not happening.” He thought hard about what to do. If this was how he behaved when he was just amongst friends, imagine what the defense group sessions would be like. He needed to get it together and figure something out. Everyone was expecting him to teach a whole group of students from different years and houses how to defend themselves, why couldn’t he lead a simple training session.

Just this morning Parvati and Padma had spoken to him about the start of the lessons, they were looking forward to it, and they would be sending reports to their parents about his performance, he was certain of that. The letter he’d received at lunch from Sirius had caused him to have a semi permanent smile on his face for the rest of the day. The first meeting between the three Heads had been a success, and they were planning further meetings as well. He was glad things were going so well.

Looking back at Neville, he saw that he was waiting for him to speak. Harry sighed.

“I should have planned for this, but I hadn’t. I’m trying to remember what Clarissa had planned to teach us, hopefully I have enough experience to be able to get us started at least.” He scratched his scalp in agitation.

“Relax Harry, stop trying to think about what Clarissa would do, and just be yourself. You have a lot that you could teach us. Ron and I need some help with our hand to hand training, you’re really good at that, and I’m sure there’s something the girls need help with as well.” Harry gazed at him for a moment.

“You’re right. Thanks Neville, you’re the best.” He grinned as the idea came to him. “Everyone gather around!” He shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. Soon he was surrounded.

“Each of us has something that we need to work on, but our primary goal is learning how to function as an effective team. Why don’t you tell me what you’ve been working on.” They looked at him in confusion. “I’ll start. I’ve discovered a way to enhance my physical abilities with my magic and I’ve spent the holidays practicing with Remus. I wanted to test the limits of my bond with my magic, and see how far it can go. I need every advantage I can get.”

“Show us Harry,” Susan spoke in excitement. Harry nodded and connected to his magic, feeling it spread to the tips of his fingers and toes. He bent his limbs to warm up, before suddenly attacking Anton, who had been busy keeping himself entertained in a corner of the room.

Anton did not show surprise at the sudden ambush and met his attack head on. They fought intensely, Harry dodging all of Anton’s knives and spinning out of his kicks. Each time Harry felt like he was slowing down, or one of his limbs started burning from the strain, he would channel his magic there and increase the speed and strength of his attack. In the end they ended in a stalemate, neither able to land a definitive blow. Sam was there with a towel for each of them, she looked pleased with the results of the duel.

“Wow Harry, how were you able to do that?” Ron asked in amazement.

“It looked like your speed kept increasing the more time went by, but shouldn’t that be impossible?” Neville asked.

“It’s true that the more strain you put on your muscles, the more your body starts to slow down, which is why it’s always best to keep the fight contained and as short as possible, or you risk greater injury, but if you can somehow lessen the effects of muscle strain and fatigue, you can lengthen the time you’re able to fight, increasing your chance at victory.” Anton spoke.

“You used your magic to enhance your speed and strength, further increasing the chances of victory.” Sam spoke next, looking directly at Harry, who nodded. “Even a powerful opponent will eventually get tired and slow down, being able to decrease the rate of your fatigue while increasing the rate of your attack and defense puts you at a greater advantage over any enemy you might face.” She continued, explaining it for those who had yet to understand.

“How were you able to do that?” Hannah asked.

“Impressive.” Anton grinned, sheathing his knives in his jacket interior where they had been prior to the duel. He was also nursing several bruises and cuts and he noticed he had only landed one small superficial cut to Harry’s left cheek in response. The young warrior never ceased to amaze him. He had grown so much.

Harry turned to Hannah to provide his answer. “It’s the bond I have with my magic, it responds much faster and easier to any command and once I got the idea to incorporate it into my physical exercise, I began to see these results. Clarissa taught me how to use magic with my elemental abilities, to enhance their effects, so I applied those same principles to my body. My magic is inside my body, it’s much easier getting it to enhance my limb strength and speed than it was getting it to perform with the wind.” He noticed they hadn’t understood much of what he spoke of, so he decided the rest of the lesson would be on getting them to understand bonding a bit better.

“Your magic is a part of you, once you understand that, you’ll find it easier to perform magic. It takes a lot of time and dedication, and a whole lot of meditation, but the results are totally worth it. I wouldn’t call myself an expert in the subject, but it’s not about being the best. It’s about understanding and respect.”

“I tried those exercises Clarissa told us about over the holidays, I think I do understand some of what you’re saying Harry.” Neville spoke up. Everyone else looked surprised he was the only one, besides Harry, who had thought to continue training over the winter break.

Harry felt a nudge on his arm and looked at Hannah. “Can you show me those wand movements Harry, I’ve been trying to master them but I’m not seeing many changes in my spell work.”

“Sure,” He went off with Hannah while Anton volunteered to help Neville increase the speed of his punches and Ron work on his balance. Hermione and Susan went with Sam to learn more about spell combos for defense and offense.

Harry watched Hannah while she performed a few spells, before stepping forward.

“You’re putting too much into your wrist and as a result you tire out too fast and your wand ends up looking like it’s having a fit.” She giggled at his words. “Relax your wrist.” He held her hand, applying pressure to the underside of her wrist while she held her wand straight out.

“It’s true that wand movement starts at the wrist, but too much force and you risk injuring yourself or you mess up the wand movement you were doing. Instead, you should split the force into two sections; wrist and fingers. While holding the wand in your fist, apply only two fingers to the staff of the wand and use those same fingers as pressure points to determine which way your wand will move. Left, right, up, down, circular motion, swishing motion, pointing, whatever motion you choose, use those fingers while relaxing the others in your fist to prevent cramping and discomfort. Did you know you can cause your hand to go numb if you apply too much force? Your grip needs to be firm, but not forceful. You could end up snapping either your wand or your wrist, either way it’s bad. Your wand shouldn’t feel uncomfortable while it’s in your hand. It’s your wand, it was meant for you, you should be comfortable with it.” Hannah looked at Harry and smiled.

“What?” He asked quietly.

“Nothing. You’re a great teacher Harry. You shouldn’t worry so much. You’ll be great.” Harry grinned at her and conjured a small blue ball.

“I want you to practice squeezing this. This will improve your grip strength but also help you to identify how much force you’re using.” She nodded and took the ball from him, going over to a small corner.

Neville managed to land one punch on Anton before being tackled to the floor. He panted as Anton pinned him down.

“You alright?” Anton asked. Neville barely managed to nod, he was breathing so hard. “Think you can keep going?” He gave another nod and Anton helped him from the floor.

“You know, this feels a lot more intense than before.” Neville panted as he took a defensive stance.

“What do you mean?” Ron asked from beside him.

“I think I much prefer being beaten up by a guy than a girl.” Anton let out a laugh of surprise at that. Ron grinned, too tired to laugh. “It’s not that I don’t like sparring with Clarissa, she’s amazing, it’s just a matter of pride I guess. Every time she threw me down or flung me across the room, I felt less of a man, but now that our instructor is male, I don’t feel anything.” Anton only continued to laugh.

“Wonder how Harry’s felt all this time.” Ron spoke in amusement. The three of them laughed at that.

Once he was allowed to take a small break, Neville made his way over to Hannah, watching as she squeezed the ball in her palm until her veins stood out against her skin.

“Hey,” He whispered, coming closer.

“Hi Neville,” He smiled at her. She refused to call him anything but his name, even though they were dating for more than a year now. He was okay with that, because the smile she always gave him whenever she spoke his name never failed to make him feel special.

“What are you doing?” He asked.

“Harry told me to practice my wand exercises with this ball.” That sounded strange but he was sure Harry knew what he was doing. He watched as she squeezed and squeezed, her lips pursed so firmly that her chin was wrinkled. It looked cute, but he could also tell she was getting frustrated.

“Maybe you should take a break.” That was apparently the wrong thing to say.

“I can’t! I can’t afford to be behind anymore. Time’s running out and I have to get better, I have to get better so I don’t disappoint everyone. I can’t be the one that brings us all down, or causes us to fail.” The tears started falling and Neville made sure to block her with his body so no one else saw her breakdown.

“Hannah, you’re not -”

“Yes I am. We all know it. Susan works twice as hard to make up for it so I don’t have to feel so bad but it only makes me feel worse. The first day, Clarissa told me I was the weak link. I have to get stronger Neville, but I don’t know how.” Neville held her as she cried.

“You can’t put so much pressure on yourself. It isn’t fair to expect that you’ll be just like everyone else. You’re not a failure, not everyone can be like Harry, or Clarissa, or Sam and Anton.”

“But if I can’t be strong, what’ll happen to us?” She whispered brokenly.

“Every one of us has our strengths and weaknesses Hannah, none of us is perfect. Don’t be so hard on yourself. I’m here, so let me help you. Even if you have to lean on me or someone else in the group, don’t be afraid to. Things will work out how they’re supposed to, no matter what.”

She leaned away from him and wiped her tears. Pulling out her wand, she duplicated the blue ball and handed the second one to Neville.

“Show me?” He nodded and they got to work.

By the end of the session Harry was back to feeling confident. He had sparred with Ron and Hermione, both individually and two against one. Everyone had worked on whatever they felt was holding them back. Hermione was learning to combine accuracy with her natural speed, Ron was working on his balance, Susan was improving on her foot work and evading, Hannah worked with Neville to learn casting and wand work and he got some experience on how to lead a group training session. All in all it was a great session. They would continue these exercises, improving both individually and as a group. Sam and Anton promised to face off with them in a two against six battle and now everyone was looking forward to the experience.

* * *

During dinner Harry had felt like he was being watched and when he glanced around he was surprised to notice Malfoy staring at him. Lifting an eyebrow in question, he met the blond’s gaze, which was quickly averted. Now he was left wondering what that had meant. In the common room after dinner, he sat and analyzed his day. Slughorn’s class was a pleasant surprise. It had been different from the potions class he was used to and remarkably, no cauldrons had exploded. Umbridge was her usual self, and History was a bore. Hopefully the rest of the week would carry on in the same vain.

Sam and Anton devised a schedule so one of them would be with him at all times and they even made sure to add a private training session to really test his skills. The next day after training Ron went missing for about an hour, before showing up in the common room, plopping down in front of Harry who was doing his homework quietly by the fire. At the loud agitated sigh Ron emitted, Harry quickly closed his book and directed all his attention to the redhead, who looked surprised Harry was paying attention to him.

“Can I ask you a question Harry?” Harry’s silence was enough for him to continue. “Why’d you forgive me last year?” Harry’s eyes widened. “Sure I apologized, but that’s not enough for what I did, yet you still stuck by me.” Ron looked up from his shirt hem and Harry felt it was time he spoke.

“You’re my friend Ron. That’s the only reason I needed to forgive you. It hurt when you ignored me and called me names, and I did entertain the thought of not forgiving you, but you mean too much to me to let something like that end our friendship.” Ron looked extremely overwhelmed at that. He turned his head away in obvious embarrassment and there was a blush on his face as well.

“You don’t have to worry Harry, it will never happen again.” He whispered, clearing his throat several times.

“I don’t doubt it.” Harry gazed at Ron, realizing something else was bothering him. “Why’d you ask all of a sudden?”

Ron sighed, “Cause I messed up.” Harry tilted his head in silent inquiry. “I had saved up to buy Susan a necklace for Yule, and I did, but because something came up at home, I couldn’t buy the one I was saving for, and I wanted to get this book on architecture that I saw. So I bought her a different one and now she’s wearing it.” Harry was confused, wasn’t that a good thing?

His confusion must have shown on his face because Ron continued. “Hannah’s wearing a necklace too, that Neville bought her.” Harry was still not getting it, but he could see this was something that was really bothering Ron so he tried his best to understand so he could help his friend who must have come to him for some kind of advice.

“You’re jealous because Neville got a necklace for Hannah.” He stated, hoping Ron wouldn’t get offended.

“No, it’s not that. Who am I to tell Neville he can’t get his girlfriend a necklace. It’s just that I saw it. Susan and Hannah were talking after training and they were each playing with their necklaces. I saw it.” Harry was bewildered. “You don’t get it Harry. It’s freaking expensive! It’s so bloody obvious that Neville spent a small fortune on that damn necklace. It looks almost too heavy for Hannah’s neck! Compared to that I …” And finally Harry understood.

“Ron, you think because Susan’s best friend has a rich boyfriend that Susan is going to feel jealous and dump you.” Ron shrunk into the cushions and Harry knew he had gotten it right.

“Ron none of those girls are that shallow. Hannah loves Neville, and I know for a fact that the only reason she wears that necklace is because he bought it for her, not because of how expensive it is. If Neville was to go broke tomorrow, she wouldn’t even care. Hell, I’m sure she’d sell the necklace just to help him. Susan doesn’t care how poor you are, she’d probably show off that her boyfriend got her a necklace too, no matter how much it cost. You need to talk to her.”

“I did! But then …”

“Then you said something you shouldn’t have, and now you’ve ruined everything.” Ron jumped up and started pacing, even going to the punching bag and hitting it a few times.

“She told me it didn’t matter how much it cost, but how could it not matter! She must have said that to make me feel better, but it only made me angry. If it’s so cheap and tacky then why is she wearing it?!”

“Wait, wait, cheap and tacky?” Harry stood up and stepped in front of Ron, forcing him to stop his angry pacing.

“That’s what she said when she got angry. She said it was cheap and tacky but she still wore it because I gave it to her.”

“Well there’s your answer then.” Ron sighed and finally sat down.

“You both got angry and said things you probably regret saying. You both have a temper and words get thrown about like punches in a fight. It’s normal. Just calm down and talk to her tomorrow. Word of advice: Apologize first and then explain. Talk to her Ron.”

Ron snorted, “When did you get so calm and mature.” Harry chuckled. “Talking was never my strong suit Harry. I’ll only end of saying the wrong thing and making an even bigger fool of myself. What would you have done in my shoes?”

Harry thought for a moment. “Well I did get a necklace for Clarissa for her birthday last year, but the cost wasn’t my biggest concern, it was how it would fit into her life. I wanted it to compliment her, I thought about how it would look and how much she would like it.” He smiled in reassurance.

“I thought the same.” Ron whispered.

“Then why -”

“I don’t know, it’s just that when I saw Hannah wearing her gift from Neville, I was reminded that the only real difference between me and him is our financial status. To me that made it even worse. I felt inferior and I took it out on her.”

“You should have told me that.” Harry jumped out of his seat in shock when Susan’s voice suddenly entered their quiet bubble of conversation. When had she got there and how had she gotten into the common room?

He turned around and looked at her. She was standing with her arms folded, her brows crinkled and mouth forming a firm line. Harry noticed the necklace around her neck, standing proudly above her collarbone. It was a thin chain, gold in color with a red pendant in the shape of a flame. It was very pretty and delicate looking on her skin, and now that Harry had seen it, he wanted to congratulate Ron for choosing this piece. It matched Susan well.

“Harry, could you give us a moment?” She asked. He quickly nodded, looking back at Ron who looked extremely put out, before walking away and up the stairs to the dorm room.

Susan took the seat Harry had vacated and watched Ron fidget in front of her. Now that she’d managed to calm down from their fight, she knew she needed to talk to him before his thoughts had time to spiral so far out of control that talking became a thing of the past.

“I’m here now Ron, and I want to understand what happened. Why would you just start accusing me of being jealous of Hannah? She’s my best friend, I’m just happy for her. What gave you that idea -”

“Then why were you staring at it?” He cut her off suddenly, not able to take it anymore. A few moments went by before she responded.

“It’s a very pretty necklace Ron. Hannah and I do that all the time whenever we get a new piece of jewelry or a dress or a pair of shoes. It was a long and tiring training session and we just wanted to take our minds off of how our bodies were feeling. You’ve never had a problem with that before. If only you knew how many times we sat and talked about the gifts we’ve received, like the card you gave me last Valentine’s Day. Recently we had a discussion with Clarissa about her gift from Harry.”

“Yeah, and we all know how Harry can afford to give Clarissa expensive gifts too right, and all I can give are lousy cards and tacky necklaces.” He responded snidely.

“No, it was the meaning behind the piece that we discussed. I love the card you gave me. I thought the words were very sweet. I even kept it. I’m planning on starting a collection if you give me more of them.” They sat and stared at each other.

Susan sighed and looked away first. “I’m sorry I said that. It was wrong of me and I didn’t mean it Ron. You know if I really felt that way, I wouldn’t have worn it for everyone to see.” She touched the necklace to emphasize her point. Ron looked away.

“Just tell me what’s wrong. Why does it matter all of a sudden? When we started dating you seemed fine with the fact that you and Neville were dating best friends.”

“I don’t like being compared to others. I’ve always been just another Weasley to nearly everyone who sees me. No one expects me to be any different than my brothers, or to be anything for that matter. I’ve never been enough just being myself. I don’t want to be compared to Neville every time a holiday or birthday comes up!” He got up and started pacing.

“It’s not a competition Ron. I’ve never compared you to Neville, but I also know you don’t believe me when I say that. I just never thought you saw me that way.”

“What are you talking about? It’s not you -”

“Then who is it! Who is the one that’s making you feel inferior? Who is the one that makes you think you’re not enough? That’s me isn’t it? I’m the reason why you feel that way.”

“Susan -”

“No! I’m not finished.” Ron finally stopped moving, frozen to the spot as he heard the tremor in her voice. “If you can’t be happy with the gifts you give me, then I’d rather you don’t give me anything. If seeing me wear this necklace makes you feel worthless, then I don’t want it!” She took the necklace off and threw it down. Ron was speechless.

“I don’t understand everything about your family, so I can’t speak about it. But if money means that much to you that it makes you feel worthless whenever you’re reminded that you don’t have it, then I’ll make a deal with you.” She got up and walked over to him, standing chest to chest with him.

“We’ll stop exchanging gifts. Whenever a holiday or birthday comes up, I want you to give me something only you can give me.” Ron looked confused, wondering what that meant. “The next holiday is Valentine’s and then it’s your birthday in March, so pick one, or we can do both.”

“What do you mean?” He whispered.

“Just give me until then, I’ll explain when the time comes.” She kissed him square on the lips and turned away, walking towards the exit.

“Wait!” He caught up with her and drew her into his arms. “I want you to keep it.” He placed the necklace into the palm of her hand. “I like seeing you wear it.” She smiled and put it back around her neck. “OWLs are this year, so I know that if -when- I pass them, I’ll be able to take on a part time job, so that’s what I’ll be doing every summer starting this summer. I’ve decided that I want to study architecture, so I’ll need the money for that specialized course overseas. Also, your birthday’s in August so I’ll be able to take you to that restaurant we spoke about.” He rambled.

“Ron, you don’t have to -”

“I want to.” He looked at her with a stubborn resolve and she knew it would be pointless to try and talk him out of it. “I want to do this, not just so I can take you out without asking my brothers for help, but so that I can prove to myself that I can do it. So just make sure you buy something nice to wear, okay?” He gave her a lopsided grin and she smiled.

“Okay,”

When Harry came back downstairs to peek at them, they were curled up in front of the fireplace snogging each other’s brains out. He chuckled and went back upstairs. The next day Ron and Susan were as close as ever, some might say they had gotten closer, and the group of friends breathed a silent sigh of relief. Harry noticed Ron had a quiet determined air about him, and he even went to Mcgonagall after class, for what Harry wasn’t sure, but the Transfiguration Professor looked pleased at the end of their discussion. Ron wouldn’t speak of it when he was asked, but he too looked very pleased.

* * *

Harry was in the common room penning another letter to Headmaster Nakamura when he felt it. He jumped out of his seat and focused on the signal he’d just received, a bit frightened when he felt two answering responses. That meant there were two potentially dangerous conflicts brewing inside the castle right this moment, in two different locations. He wouldn’t be able to handle them both at once. Now he finally understood why the castle chose Clarissa as the second Guardian. One person couldn’t possibly be in two places at once. The only problem now was, Clarissa wasn’t here, so how would Harry handle this on his own.

Instead of panicking, he went to Anton and told the agent to follow him. Hermione immediately asked what was wrong since she and Anton were having a discussion at the moment and she had recognized the tension in Harry’s body language. He told her to gather everyone and be ready in case he needed them. She nodded and went off to do just that.

Harry and Anton left the common room and went to McGonagall’s office. Harry knocked and was told to enter.

“Professor, I’ve received two signals from the castle. One from the Slytherin dorms, another from Ravenclaw tower. I can’t handle them both by myself, so I need your assistance.” Mcgonagall was up from her chair immediately and they were out of the office in the next moment.

“Do you know what type of situation is taking place?” She asked as they walked.

“No, just that things might get ugly. It’s more of a warning. I’d just like to diffuse the situation before it gets worse.”

She nodded. “I’ll get Professor Flitwick and we’ll handle the eagles. You get Professor Slughorn and deal with the snakes.” They headed in different directions and Harry and Anton continued towards the dungeons.

“So this is the Law at work I presume?” Anton spoke softly.

“Yeah, we need to hurry. The snake pit is like a ticking time bomb, in any second things could get ugly.” They arrived at the Potions Professor’s quarters and Harry knocked on the portrait, feeling slightly apprehensive about being back at this particular door. The unpleasant memories were not so easily forgotten.

The door opened to reveal the man on the inside. “Mr. Potter, to what do I owe this visit?” Slughorn asked, eyeing Anton with interest.

“Professor, please lead the way to the Slytherin common room, I’ve felt a disturbance within that needs our attention.” Slughorn looked confused for a second, until he seemed to understand, stepping out and leading the way to the common room entrance.

Speaking the password, all three men entered. What they saw inside was what Harry expected to see, only a bit different from before.

“You’ll all pay for this! Fools.” One boy, Malcolm Avery, looked ready to take on the entirety of Slytherin House, because that was what it had boiled down to from what Harry could see. He was standing with another boy whom Harry didn’t know the name of, and they were surrounded by the entire house, all with wands drawn.

Harry recognized them both from that faithful day in the great hall. Both boys had been identified as death eaters in front of the entire student body and all the staff members. They had been allowed to return to the castle on the condition that they behave themselves and didn’t cause any problems. Which meant the Ravenclaw disturbance must be about the lone death eater found to be in the House of scholars. He could easily tell what the problem was now.

“Now, now, let us all calm down. Everyone please put your wands away.” Professor Slughorn spoke out, holding his hands up and making a calming gesture. Harry thought it was a weird approach to take, considering where they were and the fact that they were terribly outnumbered. If the snakes decided to continue their stand off, there was not much that could be done about it.

“Professor, we have all decided that these men are no longer welcome inside Slytherin. We can’t afford to have them here any longer.” One student spoke out.

“Whatever do you mean? What have they done do deserve being pushed out of their own house?” Slughorn asked.

“Isn’t it obvious Professor. Slytherin has been known since as long as we could remember, as the house of wannabe death eaters. What do you think is going to happen now that it’s been proven that two such people are actually residing here. Do you expect us to just grin and bear this disgrace? Things are changing inside Hogwarts, not even the Puffs are taking anything they consider as mistreatment now. Potter has become higher than the Headmaster himself in terms of status, and he’s enforcing some kind of Law that makes it obvious that their kind aren’t welcome here. We have to take a stand now, or all of us are doomed to go down with them.” The rest of the snakes nodded as one, Harry was floored.

“Mr. Potter, perhaps you can explain.” Slughorn looked so far out of his depth that it would have been hilarious at any other time.

“I can’t expel them from the castle unless they are proven to be a danger to others. If not, then they are allowed to stay.” Harry spoke at last.

“So now you’re taking up for them Potter, make up your damn mind. Whose side are you on?” One Slytherin sneered. Harry breathed deeply.

“You don’t get it. The Hogwarts Law does not choose a side, its only objective is peace, on all sides. We are all students of Hogwarts, regardless of sides. That is why the Law is there to protect all of us. I know that for some of you, that’s hard to understand, but it doesn’t matter if you support Dumbledore or Voldemort, while you’re inside the castle, you are nothing more than a student or a staff member, and that means there are no sides, according to the Law.”

“So you expect us to just ignore what they are, what they stand for? Any one of them would see us all dead if they could, they’re probably plotting our deaths each night while we’re forced to share a dorm room with them. It’s disgusting and totally unfair for you to expect us to just forget that we have enemies living, eating and studying with us.”

Harry hadn’t thought about it like that, and he had to admit, they had a point. “I hadn’t thought about it like that before, and I guess when the Founders made this Law, they hadn’t considered it that way either. You’re right, it’s not fair, but I’m not asking you to forget that they’re your enemies. You take caution, but that doesn’t mean you are careless. The Law doesn’t ask us to change who we are, it asks us to stop fighting. The truth is, everywhere in life there are going to be enemies about that we have to share space and time with. You might meet them at work, they may even be your boss, or a member of your family. There is no escape but you have a choice. You can either fight it out as enemies do, or you can choose a different path. No matter which side you’re on we all want the same thing, at least while we’re here at school, and that is to live each day as peacefully as possible. Peace won’t always be possible, but at least while we’re here, let’s choose a different path.”

They gazed at him, each with different expressions.

“Wow Potter, you sure know how to give a speech. Where do you pull your speeches from anyway, are they written down somewhere?” Malfoy came forward, his friends beside him. Now that Harry’s seen him up close, he admitted the blond looked different, less arrogant than he was used to.

“I wouldn’t know what to write down. I’ve never been good with words.” Harry smirked.

“So what you’re saying is while we share space and time with them, we don’t have to forget that they’re our enemies, we just don’t have to fight them.” Zabini spoke from beside Malfoy.

“An interesting strategy.” Slughorn murmured.

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying. You can’t forget or ignore your enemies, doing that would be foolish, or even suicidal, but fighting doesn’t solve everything, so maybe it’s time to search for a different solution.” There were thoughtful expressions this time.

“Duly noted Potter.” Zabini spoke once more.

“Perhaps I could speak to the Headmaster about alternative sleeping arrangements, just to make sure everyone is comfortable.” Slughorn spoke, drawing everyone’s attention to him.

Harry left the dungeons with his head filled with various thoughts about what just happened. He hadn’t considered what it would be like for the rest of the House having to share a dorm with death eaters, especially after the school had been attacked twice by death eaters. Who knew if those boys hadn’t known about those attacks and gladly watched them take place, not caring if their housemates died as a result. War was a bitter and merciless affair. To consider one your enemy means to stop caring about them in any way, even taking pleasure in their suffering. When you looked at it from a teenager’s perspective, going to school with your enemy must be your worst nightmare coming true. You have to live that same nightmare over and over again everyday. He couldn’t imagine going to school with Voldemort. The thought caused shivers of horror to run down his spine. Perhaps he hadn’t thought everything out as well as he should have. He had only examined it from his perspective, not considering it from other angles. He sighed.

“What’s eating you Harry?” Anton asked, reminding Harry that he was still there.

“You know I never knew you could be such a silent person, given how much you like to talk.” Anton smirked at him in response. “I’m just thinking. Asking the students to live with people who want to do unspeakable harm to them is really very cruel when you stop to think about it. No wonder most of the Slytherins don’t like me. I hadn’t stopped to think about them at all when I made the decision to activate the law. At least, I had only thought about how to stop them from harming the rest of the school, not thinking they could be the ones in actual danger. What kind of guardian does that make me?”

“It makes you human. What you’re asking them isn’t impossible Harry. Some of them might even be used to sharing quarters with the enemy, who knows what’s happening in their homes.”

“That’s cold.” Harry whispered.

“But it’s true, it’s reality. While you’ve given the death eaters an ultimatum, it just goes to show that the rest of the school has to uphold those same standards. No one is exempt from the consequences of their actions. That’s total transparency, it’s equality. They needed to understand that.”

“But they could be in danger as a result. What’s stopping those two from hurting someone inside the dorms. They’re surrounded by potential victims, and I’m all the way in Gryffindor tower, I can’t be there to make sure they behave. The entire house turning against them is bound to have some negative effects.”

“They won’t do anything.”

“How do you know that?” Harry stopped walking and turned to face Anton.

“You forget, while they’re surrounded by potential victims, the key word here is surrounded. They are outnumbered and outmatched, did you forget the scene we walked into. That little display the Slytherins had put on was to show those posers that they couldn’t lift a finger without having the entire house come down on them. If they hurt even a fly down there, things are going to get ugly, for them.”

Harry sighed and continued walking. “So it was just a warning, to keep them in line.”

“Exactly. Those kids have realized that they have the actual advantage. Even big scary death eaters aren’t invulnerable, they can be defeated, even killed. I have on good authority that their heads come off pretty easily as well.” Harry shook his head. “Don’t you realize what you’re doing Harry?”

“You’ve given these kids courage. They don’t feel so helpless anymore. They’re standing up for themselves, and they’re standing together. Isn’t that what you’ve always wanted?”

Harry thought about that and realized that Anton was correct. Even the students from Hufflepuff appeared to have gained enough courage to stand up to those who had bullied them in the past. No one was cowering anymore. That was what he had hoped to achieve by uniting the school but he hadn’t known the process had already began. He needed to open his eyes it would seem.

Entering the common room, he was immediately surrounded by his friends asking what was wrong. He explained the situation to them and called off the assembly. Mcgonagall showed up a few minutes later and reported what happened in the Ravenclaw common room. It was as Harry already suspected. The eagles had sought to teach their resident death eater a lesson and keep him from getting any ideas. Everyone was glad that it was nothing too serious, though Harry decided to talk to the snakes and eagles about how best to prevent any further conflict from occurring.

* * *

The next few days passed in relative peace. Harry was surprised to see the sign up sheet for the defense group was already full. Some of the names surprised him. He found himself going to Anton for advice more often while he was there, he actually enjoyed talking to the agent about the more serious topics. He hadn’t noticed that while he was getting closer to Anton, Ron was spending more time with Hermione.

Ron had noticed Harry and Anton talking one evening, and while he’d sat with them, Harry hadn’t really acknowledged him. It had happened twice more and Ron felt he finally understood how Hermione had felt when he and Harry had gravitated more towards Clarissa in almost the exact same way. It hurt to feel left out and forgotten, so he decided to talk to Hermione and finally apologize for his part in the situation. She had explained to him that she found talking to Sam to be quite enjoyable, and she finally understood that the fact that she and Clarissa hadn’t gotten along was because they were too different, and it wasn’t a bad thing. She could accept Clarissa’s place in their group much better now, and she wanted to explain that to Harry. They really got to talking about it, and finally understanding one another on a level not previously achieved.

All in all the first week of the new school term wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a bit longer than I expected, but I hope it wasn't too long *smiles nervously*. I'd love to hear your thoughts on it, I'm sure at least one part stood out for you, so please share. December is a busy month, Christmas - the busiest time of year. I'm sure most people experience this as well. Friday is Christmas Day! I hope my chapter will be very pleasing for such an important date.
> 
> Comments keep me going! See you on Friday!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> For those who don't know. This story is the first in a series of stories featuring a common theme. That theme is: Original Main Characters - hence the name of the series. If you don't like original characters who play a main role in the story, you probably won't like this. If you're open to see where this leads, stick around! This story features several original characters, but only one of them is a main character, and you'll meet her in the next chapter.
> 
> I will be posting chapters for this story every other day, as long as there's electricity and internet connection in my home. Don't know when something can happen to mess with the flow. My country is under a hurricane watch. Please comment below and let me know what you think! Be respectful and kind. I'll see you on Wednesday.


End file.
